Les Prélats de Faneas
by seishitsu-hi
Summary: UA Sakura et Tomoyo vivent une vie tranquille dans le royaume magique de Faneas. Mais voilà que le pays subit l'attaque du pays d'Endor. Les sorcières partent alors en quête d'une aide quelconque… mais quelqu'un pourra-il les sauver?
1. Requiem pour un prologue

**Disclaime :** Les persos de Sakura Card Captor restent la propriété de Clamp, Je ne gagne donc rien sur ces histoires (il faudrait qu'elles soient bien mieux écrites de toute façon). C'est uniquement pour me les sortir de la tête que ces histoires voient le jour !  
>Merci de prendre la peine de me lire, j'espère que vous y prendrez du plaisir…<p>

Bonne lecture…

**Requiem pour un Prologue.**

_Royaume de Faneas..._

_Un endroit magnifique. Un lieu où la magie laisse libre court à toutes ses lubies et où toutes les créatures vivent en harmonie. Le royaume de Fanéas était une terre de paix et d'exil pour tous ceux qui réclamaient un asile._

_Toutes les créatures magiques y étaient accueillies sans distinctions d'aucunes sortes._

_Depuis des décennies, le peuple des Faneains était mené par un roi bon et juste, choisi par les divinités du royaume. Mais pour qu'un roi soit reconnu comme tel, il devait également être accepté et reconnu par les quatre grands fiefs du pays._

_Pour cela, l'aspirant devait trouver quatre compagnons que le destin mettrait sur sa route. Ces quatre personnes étaient amenées à devenir les Prélats de Faneas, répartis dans les quatre régions du royaume..._

_Le roi gouvernait depuis toujours dans la capitale, la grande et majestueuse ville Baseen-Dar, la ville aux toits ardents. Il avait auprès de lui le soutien de l'oracle et de grands prêtres du royaume, ces derniers ayant pour mission de maintenir les barrières de protection autour des cités et du royaume. _

_Chacun de ces fiefs avaient ses propres règles et ses propres dieux..._

_À l'Ouest, réputé pour être une terre ou la paix et la quiétude vous envahissait à l'instant ou vous posiez le pied sur ces terres, se dressaient la chaine de montagne infranchissables d'Ase-Gard. En effet, reculé dans ses mystérieuses montagnes se trouvait le palais d'Ase-Gard. Et juste au-dessus du palais, la majestueuse ville suspendue, flottant dans les nuages, Walalla. Le roi de l'Ouest, appelé le roi des frontières, veillait en ces lieux et surveillait les pays à l'entour pour prévenir de toutes menaces. L'Ouest avait aussi la particularité d'accueillir en son peuple une multitude de créatures célestes et de grands mages, la magie là-bas était calme et apaisante._

_La légende racontait que le prélat de l'Ouest était un être joyeux et doux, se révélant souvent astucieux et très habile, un être libre et insaisissable comme l'air, mais aussi téméraire et changeant que la tempête. Ce prélat était souvent le plus apprécié du peuple, drôle et charmeur…_

_Au Nord se trouvait les plaines sans fin, une terre de sorciers et de créatures magiques en tout genre. Cet endroit mystérieux regorgeait de grandes forêts ou aucuns humains n'avaient encore mis les pieds._

_Le nord qui avait depuis toujours été la patrie du prélat de la terre, reflétait parfaitement son représentant, fier et mystérieux, doté d'une grande puissance et capable de tout pour faire ce qu'il lui semblait juste. En effet ce prélat était le symbole même de la justice et de la droiture, mettant un point d'honneur à faire respecter une loi identique pour chaque créature. Le prélat du nord avait pour attribut la terre, puissante, sage et mystérieuse..._

_Au sud, non loin de la capitale, se trouvait la région des grands lacs de Faneas, cette région regorgeait de palais et de temples engloutis dans les eaux profondes du lac de Misujima. Le prélat du sud qui y résidait était depuis toujours affilié à l'eau, car comme cet élément, il était doux, calme, sensible et tolérant. _

_Enfin, les contrées éloignées de l'est qui étaient sans doute les plus hostiles et les plus indomptables du pays. Les terres de l'est étaient arides et constamment balayées d'un vent chaud et sec. Cette terre volcanique avait cependant un avantage car ses habitants étaient principalement des démons... En effet ces derniers vivaient dans des palais forgés dans la roche du plus grand volcan de l'est: Yaguu._

_Les démons, bien qu'incapables de s'entendre avec les anges de l'Ouest, pouvaient s'avérer mesquins et solitaires, d'une puissance incommensurable accordée par la déesse des abysses. Mais ces derniers ne s'attaquaient jamais aux mages et aux sorciers. Ce peuple vivait une vie paisible, à l'écart des autres, suivant ses propres principes._

_Mais malgré cet apparent détachement pour Faneas, le prélat de l'Est assurait l'entente et le respect entre son fief et les autres régions. Le prélat de l'Est était puissant et incontrôlable, solitaire et brusque comme le feu qu'il maniait. Il pouvait se montrer solitaire mais il était le plus déterminé dans la cause qu'il défendait..._

_Depuis toujours, les quatre Prélats savaient travailler ensemble pour maintenir la paix dans le royaume. Mais toutes les ères avaient une fin, et l'ère de paix dans laquelle baignait Faneas et le roi Clow Read était sur le point de s'effondrer..._

_« J'ai regardé toutes ses ères se succéder pendant des millénaires, voyants les mortelles vivre et mourir sans jamais intervenir. Mais notre ère aussi est sur le point de prendre fin et la vie elle-même risque d'être annihilée si nous n'intervenons pas…_

_Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse encore nous sauver… et je ferai tout pour expier ma faute en l'aidant de tout mon être…_

_Je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard… »_

_Une fillette courrait dans un grand couloir du Palais des frontières, dans la capitale des villes suspendues : Ase-Gard, le dernier bastion du Royaume de Faneas, où le roi des frontières surveillait constamment ses voisins. Particulièrement la république d'Endor, une république des plus bananière désirant plus que tout asservir toutes les créatures magiques, et faire du peuple des hommes les esclaves des sorciers. _

_Pour y parvenir, Endor devait avant tout faire tomber le royaume le plus puissant, qui prônait la paix depuis des décennies : Faneas. C'est pourquoi Endor entretenait de faux rapports de paix avec Faneas, afin de faire tomber le royaume lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion… _

_Mais toutes ces préoccupations politiques étaient inconnues à la petite qui courrait en jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque pièce du palais, croisant des anges et des sorciers sans y prêter attention. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un._

_-Papa ?! Toya ?! Ou êtes-vous ? Papa, Toya ? Appelait-elle sans relâche alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la plus grande pièce, au bout du couloir, qui semblait être la salle du trône._

_-Sakura ! Que fais-tu ici ? Il fait un temps magnifique, pourquoi ne t'amuses-tu pas dehors ? Demandait une femme à côté du trône. _

_Une femme merveilleuse, avec de grand yeux verts, et une peau blanche et pale comme la porcelaine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient d'une longueur vertigineuse et ondulaient dans son dos, entre ses majestueuses ailes blanches. Elle avait l'air d'être un ange très doux, et regardait la fillette avec des yeux remplis d'amour, souriant tendrement. L'enfant ressemblait d'ailleurs énormément à l'ange, les mêmes yeux verts, la même peau blanche... Mais la petite avait des cheveux plus clairs, couleur châtaigne et presque roux par endroit. _

_-Maman ! Je voulais jouer avec Papa et Toya ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient libres aujourd'hui… mais je ne les trouve nul part… boudait la fillette, se précipitant vers sa mère et grimpant à quatre pattes sur le trône pour être plus à la hauteur de celle-ci._

_-Fujitaka est parti en reconnaissance vers l'Ouest il y a du mouvement là-bas, des pirates d'après ta tante… et c'est le devoir de ton père, en tant que Roi des Frontières, de veiller à ce que le royaume soit en sécurité. Tentait de consoler Nadeshico alors qu'elle voyait sa petite fille se renfrogner. Et ton frère est parti au palais de Bâseen-Dar, pour voir le roi. Désolée ma puce, ils ne rentreront que ce soir, mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec Keroberos ?_

_-Il dort comme un gros paresseux ! Il m'a grondé quand je l'ai réveillé. Dis maman, pourquoi Toya doit toujours aller voir le roi ? Ce n'est pas juste… moi aussi, je veux jouer avec lui… Disait la petite en jouant distraitement avec les plumes blanches des ailes de sa mère, adossée au trône de son mari. _

_Nadeshico émit un rire clair et cristallin en comprenant la réflexion que s'était fait son enfant._

_-Mais Toya ne va pas au palais pour jouer avec le roi, ma chérie ! Il s'y rend parce qu'il est le prélat de l'Ouest de Faneas. Il a été désigné pour protéger le royaume et le roi ! Comme c'est le cas pour les 3 autres prélats… Expliquait l'ange, et comme elle sentait que l'explication serait longue, elle soulevait sa fille pour s'assoir sur le trône, prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux._

_-Mais pourquoi il y a que 4 prélats ? C'est vrai s'ils ont tellement de travail ! En plus il y en a deux qui sont partis … il faudrait les remplacer ! S'enthousiasmait la fillette, persuadée de pouvoir récupérer son grand frère de cette manière._

_-Non ma puce, ce n'est pas possible… à Faneas, ils y a toujours 4 prélats désignés par le destin pour chaque roi. Lorsqu'un roi est désigné, il doit trouver ses 4 prélats, et prêter serment avec eux dans chacun des 4 temples. Le temple du Sud pour le prélat qui maitrise l'eau, l'Est pour le prélat du feu, le Nord pour celui de la terre, et enfin ici, à l'Ouest dans le temple aux abords de la ville pour le prélat de l'air : Toya. Dit Nadeshico, sans cacher la fierté dans la voix en parlant de son fils. Sans cela, le nouveau dirigeant de Faneas ne peut pas monter sur le trône, et si cela devait arriver, notre monde serait en grand danger._

_-Pourquoi les prélats sont si importants ?_

_-Ils sont très forts tu sais, tous ensembles, ils protègent le roi et tout le pays… Sans eux, le pays est en grand danger… Ils maintiennent l'ordre et voyage dans tout le pays pour s'assurer que le peuple de chaque fief va bien et que rien ne soit laissé à l'abandon. C'est grâce aux prélats que le royaume vit dans la paix et la prospérité ils sont le signe même de la liberté et de l'égalité de notre peuple. Avec le roi, ils forment la plus grande force de Faneas._

_-Ouah ! C'est super ! Et Toya est assez fort pour être avec eux ?! Moi aussi je veux les aider ! Moi aussi je veux être un prélat ! Dis maman tu peux demander à oncle Clow s'il me veut bien comme prélat mois aussi ? Demanda Sakura en s'agitant sur les genoux de sa mère. Le regard de cette dernière se voilà un peu, laissant paraitre une ombre d'inquiétude que la fillette ne vit pas, trop occupée à sautiller à l'idée de protéger le pays et le roi, un jour. _

_- Toi, tu es encore bien trop jeune pour ça ! Et moi je me fais déjà assez de soucis pour ton frère! Je m'inquièterais trop pour toi si cela devait arriver ! Gourmandait gentiment l'ange, rigolant à l'air vexé de sa fille._

_-Mais maman ! Moi aussi je suis forte tu sais ! Et puis je …_

_- Calme-toi, Sakura. Tu sais, il ne peut y avoir que 4 prélats pour chaque roi. Tu ne pourras donc pas être le prélat de sa majesté Clow Read… et tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Non… J'aime beaucoup oncle Clow… et Kaho aussi… mais je veux quand même protéger Faneas ! Assurait la fillette d'un ton sans appel. _

_La mère soupirait, se disant que sa fille était vraiment butée. Elle se demandait brièvement de qui elle pouvait bien tenir, puis elle se mit à chatouiller l'enfant pour la taquiner. La petite laissait échapper un rire encore plus cristallin que celui de sa mère, résonnant dans tout le palais. Sakura se tortillait, essayant d'échapper aux doigts fins de Nadeshico. _

_Les rires emplissaient le palais pendant un petit moment, puis Nadeshico arrêtait son supplice pour laisser sa fille respirer et se calmer d'avoir tant ri._

_-Que dirais-tu de sortir avec moi, profiter un peu de ce magnifique soleil en te promenant aux abords du palais ?_

_-Oui ! S'enthousiasmait l'enfant en se précipitant vers la sortie._

_Nadeshico prit elle aussi le chemin de la sortie, consciente qu'elle vivait en ce moment un de ces instants de pur bonheur que la vie nous accordait et dont il fallait savoir apprécier la valeur. La journée se passait merveilleusement bien pour la reine des frontières et sa fille qui cueillirent des fleurs pour faire quelques bouquets…_

_Mais les années passent toujours si rapidement dans le royaume en paix. Et Sakura avait grandi bien trop vite au goût de Nadeshico et était maintenant l'une des dames les plus en vue du royaume, et ceci pour son plus grand malheur. Il fallait bien avouer que la jeune fille avait tout pour plaire : de grands yeux verts qui exprimaient sa gaité et sa joie de vivre, de longs cheveux brun-roux, avec des reflets de miel lorsque les rayons du soleil venaient y trouver refuge. _

_Sakura était probablement un des joyaux les plus précieux du royaume. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse et sa gaieté étaient connues dans toutes les contrées de Faneas._

_La jeune fille avait quitté le palais des frontière d'Ase Gard pour entamer ses études à l'académie de magie de la capitale, Bâseen-Dar. Sakura n'avait jamais perdu sa volonté de protéger le roi ainsi que le royaume, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était engagée dans une voie des plus étonnantes pour une dame du royaume comme elle… Elle s'enrôlait dans la garde royale et devint rapidement un des gardes les plus proches du roi grâce à ses capacités exceptionnelles, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de manier le Suriken fuuma…_

_La vie de Sakura était un havre de paix, elle était des plus heureuses, profitant chaque jour de l'amour de ses parents, de la présence de son frère et de ses amis… Sakura ne le savait pas encore, mais elle baignait dans le bonheur…_

_Bien que ne faisant pas partie des 4 prélats du roi, elle avait réussi à se rendre utile et était heureuse de pouvoir servir le monarque au mieux. _

_Alors qu'elle était encore petite, deux des prélats du roi avaient été bannis du royaume pour avoir pactisé avec les Endoriens et attenté à la vie du roi, mais bien que cette sinistre histoire ait fragilisé Faneas, le pays n'avait pas été attaqué et le roi Clow Read faisait tout son possible pour maintenir sa puissance militaire même en l'absence de deux de ses prélats._

_Sakura avait à de maintes reprises demandé à son frère, le prélat de l'Ouest, de lui parler des deux prélats qui avaient été bannis, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu lui expliquer clairement la situation. Les rumeurs disaient que les deux hommes avaient tenté d'assassiner le roi dans son sommeil. Suite à ces révélations, Sakura se désintéressait de ces deux prélats, développant à leur égard une haine et une rancœur sans nom, les trouvant indigne d'être appelé encore maintenant des prélats déchus du royaume de Faneas._

_Mais ces moments d'insouciance et de bonheur touchèrent à leur fin alors que Sakura allait avoir seize ans. Par une douce matinée d'automne, alors qu'un soleil encore timide venait caresser les hautes tours du palais des frontières… _

_Sakura se réveillait de bonne heure, désirant profiter de ses parents avant de devoir retourner à la capitale avec son frère et Kelo, le majestueux lion avec lequel elle avait grandi._

_Elle se réveillait en sentant la fourrure chaude de Kelo contre sa joue et observait un peu la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, savamment enlacée à l'énorme animal paisiblement endormi. Sakura s'extirpait de ses pates sans le réveiller._

_Elle se levait et se filait en chemise de nuit vers les appartements de ses parents, courant dans les couloirs du palais comme elle le faisait étant enfant. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas croiser plus d'anges et d'humains dans le palais car malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait toujours du monde dans le palais des frontières. Mais comme elle était pressée Sakura ne s'en formalisait pas._

_Sakura ne trouvait personne dans les appartements de ses parents et décidait donc de se rendre dans la salle du trône. En poussant les lourds battants de la salle, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, car devant elle se trouvait le grand conseil des frontières, le seul conseil composé à la fois de sorcier et d'anges venant des villes suspendues comme sa mère. Sakura encrait son regard inquiet à celui de son père. _

_**Pov Sakura**_

_J'entrais dans la salle et m'adressais directement à mon père, au centre de l'assemblée, afin de savoir de quoi il retournait. _

_Il me regardait un moment d'une manière étrange. J'en frissonnais presque, réalisant que jamais encore il ne m'avait regardé ainsi. Il semblait me juger… peut-être était-il en train de se demander est-ce que je supporterais la nouvelle qu'il allait m'annoncer… _

_Finalement, après un moment qui me semblait durer une éternité, il me dit :_

_-Endor nous attaque, une armée de dix milles hommes marche en ce moment même vers le palais, et il semblerait qu'un second bataillon tente d'attaquer par le fief du Nord désormais sans la protection d'un prélat… Annonçait-il sans détour, lasse._

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette annonce. Un long frisson me parcourait alors que je fixais mon père, faisant mon possible pour garder mon sang froid et me concentrer._

_-Je ne comprends pas… père… n'avons-nous pas des sorts de protections puissants qui repoussent les attaques ennemis et empêchent les Endoriens d'entrer ? Demandais-je, de plus en plus inquiète. _

_Je savais que la puissance de ces sorts dépendait avant tout de la force magique et des prières des prêtres et des gardiens du royaume, et cela signifiait que pour les défaire, le mage qui se révèlerait notre ennemi serait alors très puissant. Et mes craintes se justifièrent lorsque Toya m'annonçait que la barrière avait été détruite de l'intérieur…_

_-Nous n'avons guère de choix, mon devoir en tant que roi des frontières est de défendre Faneas, et cela même si l'ennemi s'avère plus puissant que nous… Nous nous battrons ! Nous tiendrons le temps nécessaire pour faire évacuer le palais et ses environs. Nadeshico, pourrais-tu t'occuper de l'évacuation? Il faut diriger les civils vers Mizujima, les maitres d'eau prendront les armes à leurs tours et leur forteresse est plus sûre que notre palais pour protéger des civils… expliquait calmement mon père._

_Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai commencé à réaliser l'urgence de la situation. Tout le monde autour de moi s'agitait, l'atmosphère était à peine supportable tant la panique se faisait sentir. Mon cœur s'arrêtait un court instant en réalisant qu'une guerre était sur le point de commencer… je n'avais jamais eu à me battre autrement qu'en entrainement, je n'avais jamais pris de vie. Mais très vite mon cœur s'emballait lorsque je pensais à ces ennemis… étaient-ils si nombreux que ça ? Avions-nous une chance contre un tel nombre ? A mon sens il ne restait que peu de soldats au palais depuis qu'une paix durable était installée : il devait rester moins de deux milles gardes dans la cité…_

_Nous n'avions aucune chance… Mon cœur se serrait et se contractait douloureusement dans ma poitrine et je jetais un regard empli de panique à mon père. Mais ce dernier me répondit d'un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu, un regard beaucoup plus dur et sûr de lui que ceux qu'il me réservait. On pouvait y voir sa détermination et toute son assurance. Il n'était pas le roi des frontières pour rien ! _

_-Bien entendu, je vais mener l'évacuation puis je me rendrai dans les villes suspendues pour les éloigner elles aussi de cette guerre. _

_-Dame Nadeshico ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Vous êtes une des Arc-Ange des cités célestes, vous ne pouvez pas rester sur terre et renvoyer votre peuple ! Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans cette guerre, elle ne concerne que les humains ! S'éclaffait un des conseillers de ma mère. Cette dernière lui sourit et ne répondit rien… ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas…_

_Je me repris après le choix que venait de faire ma mère. La panique me gagnait peu à peu mais je ferais face, après tout j'étais moi aussi un soldat au service de Faneas !_

_Je prendrai les armes avec mon père et je le protègerai tant qu'il me restera un peu de vie. _

_Je supposais que Toya aussi avait décidé de protéger le palais, je jetais un coup d'œil en biais pour apercevoir mon frère : son regard était fermé. Il fixait un point que je ne voyais pas, loin devant lui. Il avait pourtant probablement sentit je le regardais. Il était effrayant comme ça, aussi concentré, aussi déterminé… il m'impressionnait tout à coup, me redonnant un peu de courage._

_-Bien, reprit le roi. Informez la population au plus vite. Que les anges quittent la ville au plus vite. Toya, que décides-tu ?_

_-Je reste ici père ! Ma lame est faite pour protéger le peuple et vous prêter main forte pour que l'ouest tienne ! En tant que prélat, mais aussi en tant que fils du roi des frontières, mon rôle est de protéger le fief de l'Ouest... annonçait mon frère avec vigueur, mettant toute l'assemblé en liesse de compter parmi eux un tel combattant. _

_Mon père lui sourit et lui demandait s'il serait capable d'exécuter chaque ordre sans le discuter. Toya opinait de la tête et papa fit de même. Ils étaient donc d'accord. Etrangement, j'étais contente que Toya reste, je n'avais pas vraiment peur... Toya était un prélat, il était puissant et robuste, je ne l'avais jamais vu blessé. Je songeais que nous aurions besoin de lui sur le champ de bataille._

_Je m'avançais à mon tour vers mon père, même si ma tenue ne se prêtait pas aux circonstances (le pyjama n'est pas la tenue officielle pour prêter serment face à un roi). Je m'agenouillais face au trône et regardais mon père dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait surprit et les voix commençaient à s'élever dans l'assemblé en un murmure désagréable._

_- Père, je participerai également à l'offensive! Mon rôle de soldat est de vous protéger quoi qu'il advienne!_

_Je relevais la tête pour observer mon père. _

_J'étais certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision, et cela même si mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et que je sentais la peur s'infiltrer dans mes vaines. Hors de question de fuir! Mais au vu du visage en colère qu'arborait mon père, il semblait qu'il n'était pas du même avis que moi..._

_-Il n'en n'est absolument pas question, Sakura! Criait-il._

_-Qu... quoi?! Mais enfin je..._

_-Tu crois vraiment que je vais risquer de t'emmener dans un combat aussi délicat alors que ton rôle est d'être auprès du roi! C'est hors de question! Tu partiras pour Baseen-Dar dans une heure tout au plus. Sommait-il d'un ton sans appel._

_-Mais..._

_-C'est un ordre!_

_-..._

_Je fixais mon père, debout devant moi, les traits tirés par ce que j'identifiais comme de la colère._

_Je me sentais si mal, un énorme sanglot venait de se bloquer dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient céder sous mon propre poids. Je fixais mon père pendant ce qui me semblait durer des heures, sans comprendre sa soudaine colère. Réalisant que mon père ne voulait pas de moi à ses côtés pour cette épreuve, et comprenant que cette décision était irrévocable, je pris mes jambes à mon coup et m'enfuyais à toute vitesse de la salle du trône pour me précipiter vers ma chambre._

_Pourquoi mon père refusait-il de me laisser combattre? Me jugeait-il trop faible pour le protéger?... _

_J'avais pourtant prouvé ma valeur, bien que le seul pouvoir que je maitrisais fût le vent, j'étais une bonne guerrière, et on ne m'avait encore jamais battu au combat rapproché! J'étais un soldat et quitte à devoir combattre, je préférais le faire ici, dans le lieu où j'avais grandi, plutôt qu'à Baseen-Dar... Je me précipitais vers Kelo pour me réconforter en enfouissant ma tête dans sa fourrure, humant son odeur._

_Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais lorsqu'une main douce et fraiche vint sans un bruit caresser mes cheveux, je reconnus tout de suite ma mère. Je fis donc tout mon possible pour faire cesser mes pleures regarder ma chère maman. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus-verts me fixaient avec tendresse._

_-Tu sais Sakura, ton père ne voulait pas te blesser en te refusant le combat. Il veut t'éloigner pour s'assurer que tu puisses survivre... me soufflait-elle avec tendresse._

_-Mais maman... Je veux rester à ses côtés, j'en suis capable! Si la guerre est vraiment à nos portes je veux pouvoir me battre avec vous! Je veux rester avec papa, le protéger! Et Toya aussi! Pourquoi tout le monde peut rester sauf moi! Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer mes sentiments…_

_-Mais as-tu pensé à leurs sentiments? Ma puce... comment se sentirait ton père si sa propre petite fille prenait des risques à sa place? En tant que parent, il est normal de vouloir protéger ses enfants... Toya et toi vous êtes ce que nous avons de plus cher... Nous vous aimons et notre désir le plus cher est de nous assurer que vous soyez en sécurité..._

_Je fixais mes yeux sur Kelo pour réfléchir aux paroles de maman, continuant à serrer son pelage entre mes mains. Ma mère vint s'assoir sur le lit à baldaquin à coté de nous et prit mon visage en coupe pour me forcer à la regarder._

_-Et Toya? Demandais-je._

_-Il te rejoindra au palais de Clow. Tu sais, ton père le renverra avant la fin du combat, lorsque tous les civils auront été évacués... _

_-Je voudrais rester avec vous... je ne veux pas vous laisser... Chouinais-je, la gorge emplit de sanglots comme lorsque j'étais encore enfant._

_-Je comprends, mais tu as encore un rôle important à jouer... Sakura, tu es ma fille... et je veux m'assurer que tout aille bien, mais... malheureusement la vie ne le permet pas toujours... Aujourd'hui la vie à mis une épreuve difficile sur nos routes, mais j'ai confiance en toi... Sakura, tout ira bien. Si tu arrives à prévenir le roi que les barrières de protection de l'est sont tombées, il pourra trouver le responsable..._

_J'écarquillais les yeux à cette révélation, je n'y avais pas pensé du tout! Si je pouvais aidée Clow à rétablir la barrière, les soldats d'Endor ne pourraient plus entrer dans le pays. Si j'arrivais à temps je pourrais même revenir pour prêter main forte avec les renforts!_

_Ma mère me sourit en voyant que j'avais compris. Je me précipitais alors vers mon armoire pour enfiler mon uniforme: une robe verte, brodée de fils d'or, arborant le blason de l'ouest (un aigle aux yeux d'or, surveillant les montagnes) et une petite armure protégeant mon cœur, frappé de l'insigne du clan Amamyia, deux ailes entrelacées... J'enfilais mes hautes bottes alors ma mère se levait pour me coiffer, relevant mes cheveux pour faciliter mes déplacements. Je la regardais à travers le miroir, redessinant les traits de son visage... ma mère était sans conteste la plus belle femme du royaume... Malgré la situation désastreuse qui nous attendait elle avait fait un choix difficile elle aussi, elle avait décidé de rester, alors qu'elle n'était pas une combattante._

_-Maman... Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas avec les autres anges te mettre à l'abri? Demandais-je d'une petite voix. Ma mère me sourit encore et me répondit de sa voix si douce._

_-J'ai confiance en vous... Même si je ne me bats pas je resterais là et prierais pour vous, comme l'ange protecteur doit le faire pour sa famille. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir sans ton père..._

_Je souris à mon tour et embrassait ma mère avant de filer vers la salle du trône pour prendre la missives de mon père pour Clow._

_Lorsque je vis mon père et Toya en train de peaufiner un plan de bataille, seuls dans la pièce, je me précipitais vers eux pour les prendre dans mes bras. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés mais je me sentis beaucoup mieux après cette étreinte, je respirais fortement l'odeur de mon père, une odeur de cèdre et de rosé... Puis les je les regardais en silence, et je pris la missive en main. Je fis quelques pas avant de me retourner, juste au cas où... pour préciser..._

_-Toya, papa! Vous avez intérêt à gagner! _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, petit monstre. Me sourit mon frère._

_-On compte sur toi, ma puce._

_-Pas de souci à avoir papa! Tu as donné la missive au petit monstre le plus rapide de Faneas, surtout s'il y a de la nourriture en jeux... arguait mon insupportable frère._

_La suite de cette conversation fut classique, Je me disputais avec Toya alors que papa nous regardait sans intervenir, rapidement rejoint par maman... Nos derniers instants en famille... cette idée me traversait rapidement l'esprit mais je la rejetais tout de suite au fin fond de mon esprit : je refusais tout bonnement cette éventualité._

_Je partais une heure plus tard d'Ase Gard, après une dernière embrassade avec mes parents. Kelo, à quelques pas de moi, me fixait avec inquiétude. _

_Je sentais ses prunelles d'or sur mon dos alors que je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la montagne qui m'avait vu grandir. Une vague d'émotion et de souvenir me submergea alors, me rappelant tous les moments heureux que ce lieu m'avait offert. J'avais peur... peur de ne jamais revenir et de ne jamais revoir ma famille... J'avais du mal à respirer tellement mon sentiment d'angoisse était puissant. Mes mains moites serraient fortement la missive qui me forçait à m'éloigner des miens... Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais une mission à accomplir, c'était un devoir que seul Kelo et moi pouvions effectuer assez rapidement pour laisser une chance à mon père de gagner la bataille. C'est donc le cœur gros et avec la désagréable impression de les abandonner que je grimpais sur le dos de l'énorme lion. Une fois que mes mains se furent bien agrippées à la fourrure, Kelo déployait ses énormes ailes et s'élançait à toute vitesse vers Baseen Dar._

_La course effrénée vers la capitale nous prit quelques heures. Mais lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue de la grande ville, un spectacle effroyable nous frappait. La ville était en feu, les toits de la cité la plus resplendissante de Faneas étaient en train de s'écrouler comme des châteaux de carte. _

_Comment l'ennemi avait-il pu arriver en ville avant moi? Je l'ignorais mais une chose était dorénavant sûr, le roi était en danger. Or, pour moi Clow Read était bien plus qu'un roi, il était le frère de mon père, il était mon oncle et par-dessus tout, il était un homme que j'aimais beaucoup... Oncle Clow m'avait appris tout ce que je savais sur le royaume et sur la magie, et bien que je sois une assez mauvaise élève, il avait toujours été bon et doux avec moi. Faneas avait besoin du lui._

_-Kelo, dépêche-toi! Emportes-moi au palais, dépose-moi sur le parvis, les fumées et les flammes t'empêcherons d'aller plus loin ! Criais-je, me maudissant d'entendre un soupçon de panique poindre dans ma voix._

_Aussitôt, Ceroberos acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, il s'envoilait vers le palais et planait au-dessus du parvis à quelques mètres de hauteur. Je voyais en contrebas que la bataille battait son plein, des soldats de la garde royal étaient aux prises avec des hommes portant le blason d'Endor. _

_-Pars à la recherche de Yukito et de Sora... Protège-les... J'ai promis à Toya de m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Disais-je à l'oreille du mon ami, caressant sa fourrure le long de son cou. Kelo adorait être câliné à cet endroit, il ronronnait légèrement. Je cessais cette attention et me concentrais à mon tour sur le combat, j'attrapais quelques shuriken dans ma besace en pestant contre moi-même pour avoir laissé mon arme de prédilection à Ase Gard. Je pensais qu'elle serait trop lourde et qu'elle nous ralentirait... mais elle m'aurait été utile tout compte fait..._

_Je sautais finalement du dos de Kelo. La hauteur de mon saut faisait plusieurs dizaines de mètres, j'invoquais donc le vent pour amortir ma chute. A peine arrivée à terre, je tuais deux Endoriens et filais à toute vitesse vers la salle du trône ou je supposais trouver mon roi._

_Je ne rentrais presque personne en cheminant vers la salle du trône. _

_Lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce, j'y découvrais un homme que j'avais déjà vu par le passé, dans des livres et dont on m'avait raconté les prouesses. Un homme qui, fut un temps, avait été considéré comme un héro. _

_Je comprenais rapidement au feu qui dévorait toute la pièce et à ces yeux reflétant tant de haine que cet homme n'était qu'un traitre. Un visage cruel, des yeux d'ambre qui pourraient être magnifique si le regard n'était pas aussi métallique, aussi glacial, aussi mauvais. Des cheveux bruns en batailles et un sourire mauvais, machiavélique... il portait un uniforme que seul les prélats pouvaient vêtir, mais ses blasons étaient ceux l'Endor..._

_-Ah ! Voilà enfin un peu de distraction… Approche, petite chose…_

_Je me mis tout de suite en garde contre le prélat déchu de l'Est, l'homme plus connu sous le nom du démon du clan Li: Shaolan Li. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, car cet homme était plus habile et plus fort que moi, mais qu'importe! Ma colère m'aveuglait, affutant la lame de mes shurikens, je ne désirais qu'une chose en cet instant, trancher la tête de l'homme qui m'avait tout pris : prendre la tête de Shaolan Li._

_**A suivre…**_

J'espère que cette histoire vous fera plaisir. Autant que moi je prends plaisir à l'écrire.  
>Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… à bientôt !<p>

Et merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. Chapitre 1: The Amamiya

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

**RAR :**

Un grand merci à Alexa, Amy et Haruna-fanfics pour vos reviews. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous contenter ! Et dans ce chapitre, moins de shurikens (et plus de garçons) c'est promis.

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je l'ai d'ailleurs recommencé 2 fois. J'espère qu'il est suffisamment clair et pas assomment pour autant… J'essaierais à l'avenir de publier un chapitre tous les mois. Si tout ce passe bien je publierais toujours le premier week-end du mois. Mais par pitié ne me frappez pas si j'ai un peu de mal à tenir mes délais !

Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux noël et une bonne année 2012 ! Mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année, avec plein de nouvelles fics toutes plus réussites les unes que les autres!

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Amamiya's Witches**_

**Sur la Terre, au Japon.  
>Quelques années après la bataille de Fanéas.<br>Tomoeda.**

Tomoeda, une petite ville au sud de Tokyo. Cette ville paisible allait voir se dérouler les évènements les plus marquants de ce siècle pour la population magique…

Deux silhouettes firent leur apparition dans le ciel noir dans lequel la ville était plongée. Elles étaient apparues soudainement, et dans un tel silence, qu'elles semblaient sortir des ténèbres environnants.

Mais une autre chose était plus étrange encore… les deux personnes flottaient dans le ciel, mais elles ne risquaient pas d'être repérées : même si quelqu'un était réveillé à une heure aussi indue de la nuit, et qu'il fixait le ciel à cet endroit. La faible lueur de la lune ne permettait à personne de les voir.

Les deux silhouettes étaient de petite taille, elles portaient de lourdes capes, et des capuches couvraient leur visage. La première, un peu plus petite, s'accroupie en scrutant la ville pendant que la seconde, sortait un objet de sa cape.

-Tu es sûre que c'est là ? Cette petite ville me parait… si paisible…Soufflait une voix féminine, vraisemblablement celle de la personne accroupie, observant les toits des maisons endormies de la petite citée.

-C'est la seule piste que nous ayons de toute façon… les seules auras suffisamment puissantes pour être des prélats sont ici… ça fait bien trop longtemps que nous avons quitté le royaume pour cette mission, c'est notre dernière chance… Si nous ne les trouvons pas, le temps reprendra son cours sur Faneas sans que nous ayons pu changer quoi que ce soit… soupira la seconde, une femme elle aussi, d'une voix très douce.

L'objet que la jeune femme avait retiré de sa cape était rond et remplit d'aiguilles qui semblaient s'affoler. Puis l'objet s'allongeait dans la main de sa propriétaire et se changea en un sceptre étrange, orné d'aiguilles, lui aussi. Comme les aiguilles d'une horloge, sauf que l'horloge en question ressemblait à une lune.

La silhouette qui portait le sceptre se concentrait, fermant les yeux. Les aiguilles du sceptre s'activèrent face à la demande de leur maitre, se mettant à tourner frénétiquement.

La jeune fille gardait les yeux fermés les yeux, semblant comprendre ce que le sceptre lui disait, l'autre demeurait calme, comme si elle attendait que son amie prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Oui, je sens ici la puissance de grands mages ou de grands démons… mais… ces puissances semblent cachées, ou plutôt… scellées. Ce n'est pas étonnant, ils doivent sans doute maintenir leurs pouvoirs cachés pour pouvoir coexister avec les autres humains dans ce monde sans magie. Nous allons d'ailleurs devoir en faire autant et sceller une partie de nos pouvoirs pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre de cet endroit.

-Pourquoi tant de précautions, Tomoyo ? S'étonna l'autre jeune femme. Tu ne te souciais pas tant de l'équilibre lors de notre première piste, dans cette forêt étrange en Bretagne… et heureusement parce que si tu avais restreint nos forces, nous n'aurions pas quitté cet endroit vivantes ! Je refuse de voir mes pouvoirs se brider, je me sens déjà bien assez diminuée sur cette planète à l'air pollué, et dans les villes c'est encore pire!

-Si je n'ai pas eu à le faire c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'êtres humains là-bas, seulement des démons qui nous ont attaqué et contre qui on avait besoin de pouvoirs pour se défendre. Personne ne risquait de souffrir de nos agissements… comme nos pouvoirs nous viennent de la nature, il nous est possible d'agir sur les éléments sans déstabiliser la planète, mais les hommes risquent de s'apercevoir de notre présence si nous usons de nos pouvoirs dans une ville comme celle-ci, et nous aurions de sacrés problèmes si en plus de les recherches, nous devions échapper aux humains à notre recherche… Je t'assure Sakura… il vaut bien mieux nous contenir…

-Bien… tes recommandations sont souvent fondées… je me demande juste comment nous allons faire pour les trouver et les convaincre de nous suivre, alors que nous serons dépourvues de pouvoirs et donc très vulnérables… Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup cette perspective…

-Je te comprends. Notre mission s'avère de plus en plus dangereuse et risquée… plus nous nous approchons de l'échéance, plus nous prenons des risques.

-Mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, nous devons nous dépêcher… si nous ne les trouvons pas au plus vite, tous les autres, qui sont restés à Faneas, seront perdus… Et il ne nous reste plus qu'un an au grand maximum, avant que le sort lancé par Kaho ne s'effondre.

-Oui, je sais… le temps nous est compté… soupira la détentrice du sceptre alors que l'autre femme se relevait.

-Je te préviens encore une fois, Tomoyo. Si dans un an nous n'avons pas trouvé ces hommes, je veux que tu me donnes ce moyen que tu as trouvé et je veux retourner à Faneas pour me battre.

-Je tiendrai parole... Je te laisserai partir et je prendrai soin de Sora...

-Bien... Rentrons, Sora doit nous attendre...

La plus petite des deux tendit le bras en avant, et en un instant elles furent englouties par les ténèbres et disparurent du ciel de la petite ville. Personne ne les avait remarquées.

**Tomoeda, Japon,  
>POV Sakura.<strong>

-Sak ! Sak ! SAKURA ! Criait une voix à mon oreille, une voix d'ordinaire si douce mais qui en cet instant me semblait stridente et hystérique. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles en ouvrant les yeux doucement pour observer la personne qui criait. Sans surprise, je reconnus ma cousine, Tomoyo, qui me fixait d'un air réprobateur et agacé, les mains posées sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement.

-Il est déjà 10h, Sakura ! Tu m'avais promis de m'aider à mettre le café en place pour ouvrir ce soir ! Me rappellait ma cousine en bougonnant. Je l'observais en essayant de lui accorder un regard des plus désolé possible, mais c'était difficile pour moi car le rêve magnifique que je venais de faire m'avais ramené vers un vieux souvenir… un souvenir si heureux qu'il vallait réellement la peine que je me fasse disputer…

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Sora, Kelo et moi sommes étions à Tomoeda pour rejoindre Tomoyo.

Nous étions bloqués sur terre depuis maintenant presque trois ans. Trois longues années pendant lesquelles je n'avais eu de cesse de trouver une solution à notre incapacité à quitter la terre… J'étais si focalisée sur le moyen de rentrer pour me battre que j'en avais oublié que la solution de gagner le combat contre le pays d'Endor n'était pas à Faneas. Je passais mon temps à ressasser ma haine, ma rancœur et mes souvenirs sans m'apercevoir que je pouvais vraiment agir ici. Je me rendais maintenant compte de l'inquiétude que j'avais causée à mes chers compagnons de voyages...

Je faisais mon possible pour me racheter un peu de ma conduite, mais je restais persuadée que nous devions trouver au plus tôt un moyen de retourner dans notre royaume...

J'avais pris l'habitude de m'isoler, de sortir le soir pour être seule. Voir tant d'attention autour de moi renforçait encore mon sentiment de culpabilité, et c'était ce sentiment que je ressentais en premier lorsque je regardais mes compagnons… C'était plus fort que tout en moi, je me refusais à vivre cette vie tant que je n'aurais pas fait payer ces chiens d'Endor.

Je me fis violence pour sortir de mes pensées, remarquant que Tomoyo était habillée de manière étrange pour la mise en place du café/bar que nous avions acheté… elle portait un pull en laine fine, style marin blanc et bleu marine, une jupe longue et bleu sombre alors que je pensais la voir en pantalon pour l'occasion, mais ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté, d'ordinaire détaché et incroyablement long, étaient exceptionnellement remonté en chignon, faisant ressortir ses yeux améthystes si particuliers et magnifiques. Ma cousine était vraiment une jeune femme envoutante, aux mille facettes… elle me faisait souvent penser à un cours d'eau tant ses attitudes sont changeantes, aussi douce et romantique que les vagues de l'océan pouvaient l'être lorsqu'elles venaient mourir sur le rivage et parfois aussi folle et espiègle que le ruisseau de montagne et son eau clair et fraiche.

Je décidais de me lever pour ne pas la fâcher, (et surtout pour ne pas risquer de me rendormir !) je filais vers la salle de bain de notre appartement pour me changer rapidement. Nous vivons dans un magnifique appartement de Tomoeda, tout près du centre-ville. Tomoyo avait vraiment tout prévu! Il fallait avouer que cet appartement nous convenait parfaitement : il était assez grand pour nous permettre de vivre tranquillement tout en cachant Sora et Kelo sous sa véritable forme, car ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de devoir se changer en peluche!

Tomoyo avait aussi décidé d'ouvrir un café au rez-de-chaussée et de rendre le premier étage habitable. Et aujourd'hui, le grand jour était arrivé ! Nous voulions ouvrir dans l'après-midi, mais pour cela il nous restait à mettre les tables et les chaises en place, et surtout à placer l'enseigne sur la devanture de la boutique.

Je m'habillais en vitesse d'une salopette large, d'une chemise à carreaux et d'une caquette pour protéger mes cheveux. Je souriais brièvement en regardant dans le miroir. Je ressemble presque à un garçon… bah peu importe, je n'étais pas là pour défiler de toute façon.

Je me rappelais avec une pointe de tristesse que mon grand frère avait horreur de me voir habillée comme ça lorsque nous étions chez nous, au Palais des Frontières. Et pour causes, puisque à l'époque, c'étaient ses vêtements que je piquais pour quitter le palais et me promener incognito dans les alentours ! Toya avait toujours été inquiet pour moi, c'était un grand frère en or… mais je ne lui ai jamais dit...

Je me concentrais sur les patches posés un peu partout sur la jambe gauche de ma salopette… plongeant dans un vieux souvenir.

« _Deux fillettes se trouvaient dans un lieu magnifique, paisible et calme, aucuns bruits ne venaient perturber le chant entêtant des oiseaux. La nature semblait être seule reine lorsqu'on observait ce lieu à première abord. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on remarquait des habitations toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres… elles semblaient en parfaite harmonie avec la nature, intégrées au relief des roches ou aux nœuds d'un vieil arbre, mais le plus étonnant était le palais qu'on pouvait distinguer sous un grand lac. _

_En effet ce château immergé sous le lac était discret mais semblait réellement être une merveille, il devait être incroyablement grand, et profond, si on en jugeait par les hautes tours du palais que l'on ne pouvait que deviner pour la plupart, alors que les cinq plus hautes tours sortaient de l'eau comme de magnifiques petits sanctuaires pour parsemer le lac. _

_C'était à ça que ressemblait le domaine des grands lacs et plus particulièrement le palais de Misujima, la terre natale de Tomoyo, un royaume magnifique, empli de paix et de profusion… où toutes les créatures vivaient en se respectant et en s'aimant les unes et les autres._

_Sakura et sa cousine se trouvaient dans le domaine des grands lacs, le territoire des maitres de l'eau dont la mère de Tomoyo, Sonomi, était le prélat… _

_-Tu devrais descendre ! C'est trop dangereux ! criait Tomoyo en regardant sa cousine grimper dans un pommier immense, près de la plus haute branche ! De toute évidence, Sakura essayait d'attraper la dernière pomme, au sommet de l'arbre. Elle portait cette salopette au moins trois fois trop grande pour elle à l'époque, juste pour embêter son grand frère. Sakura ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans, et affichait déjà un regard décidé. Elle avançait doucement mais continuait son ascension sans se soucier des cris de Tomoyo. Elle était presque au sommet de l'arbre, à deux mètre du fruit._

_-Je l'ai presque ! Papa va être content si je lui apporte, il adore les pommes ! Expliqua la fillette à son amie inquiète au pied de l'arbre. Les fillettes étaient dans un jardin aux abords du palais de Mizujima. Tomoyo la regardait grimper sans rien pouvoir faire pour résigner sa cousine décidément bien trop téméraire et inconsciente !_

_Puis Sakura tendit la main pour attraper la pomme, mais en faisant basculer son poids, la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait céda et la fillette tomba. Sa chute fut longue et sa jambe gauche s'accrochait à plusieurs reprises aux branches du pommier, déchirant son vêtement et égratignant ses jambes. Mais alors que Tomoyo poussait un cri d'horreur en voyant son amie tomber, un vent très fort se mis à souffler, convergeant vers l'endroit ou Sakura allait tomber. Ce vent maintint Sakura en lévitation à un mètre du sol ou elle allait s'écraser… Les deux petites filles regardèrent avec étonnement la personne qui avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour arrêter la chute de la brune. _

_Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, lançant des éclairs en cet instant, et ces éclairs étaient dirigés vers Sakura qui prit aussitôt un air ennuyé et fautif._

_-Sakura ! Petit monstre ! Tu n'as pas fait assez de bêtises pour la journée ! S'écriait Toya en se précipitant vers sa petite sœur. Tu t'es fait mal en plus, regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise ! Tu sais que tu aurais pu te tuer ?!_

_-Mais… Mais… je voulais… voulais juste app… apporter la pomme à papa… pour qu'il reprenne des forces et qu'il finisse ses recherches… Pleurait la fillette dans les bras de son frère. Pardon… Pardon Toya-nisan ! Je… En plus… J'ai cassé ton pantalon…_

_Toya serrait la fillette dans ses bras en la regardant tendrement. Il avait finalement bien fait de venir voir ce que faisaient les deux petites filles avant d'aller rejoindre Yukito. Son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompé, sa petite sœur était bien en danger puisque dans ce palais, en dehors de leur juridiction, seuls les plus puissants des sorciers pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Il jetait un coup d'œil à sa cousine, Tomoyo avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle souriait soulagée que Sakura ne soit pas blessée._

_Il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle se rapproche, et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, il la prit elle aussi dans ses bras. Les deux fillettes pleurèrent de plus belle, pour se soulager de leurs frayeurs grâce à la présence réconfortante et rassurante de Toya_»

Quelques jours plus tard, ma mère m'avait apporté la salopette déchirée et m'avait proposé de la raccommoder avec les patches qu'elle utilisait pour rafistoler mes vêtements troués. J'étais contente de pouvoir rattraper mon erreur et rendre la salopette à mon frère. Après des heures de travail, j'ai finalement réussi avec l'aide de maman, à la raccommoder et la rendre à Toya. Mais il avait dit que les couleurs des patches ne lui plaisaient pas, et que je pouvais la garder. Je comprenais plus tard qu'il me l'avait donné parce que j'avais travaillé dur et qu'il voulait que je garde le vêtement parce qu'il avait envouté les patches avec maman pour qu'ils portent chance…  
>Je souris à se souvenir heureux, me rappelant à quel point ma famille était merveilleuse… puis ce doux souvenir se transformait en une douleur lancinante… terrible et insoutenable… que je balayais rapidement pour oublier avec lui la douleur qu'il m'infligeait en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé… ensuite.<p>

Puis, ayant perdu assez de temps, je me mis à courir vers la cuisine américaine pour prendre un sommaire petit déjeuner avant de me mettre au travail.  
>Tomoyo, toujours aussi prévenante même si elle était en colère, m'avait préparé un café et des tartines avant de descendre au café qu'elle avait nommé le Amamiya's Witches. Je m'empressais de la rejoindre pour voir qu'elle était afférée au bar avec un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux aux couleurs d'ambres. Je souris en le regardant mordre avec délice dans son croissant.<p>

Sora… Sora était un enfant merveilleux, il était peut-être le seul être qui m'empêchait de sombrer à l'heure actuelle.

-Ouah ! Tu as déjà nettoyé tout le café et mis toutes les boissons en place dans le bar ?! Mais c'est un travail de dingue ! Tu t'es levée aux aurores ou quoi? M'écriais-je, époustouflée en m'apercevant du travail accompli. Alors que Tomoyo m'adressait un de ses sourires si doux et énigmatiques en s'adossant au comptoir du bar.

Sora se précipitait vers moi pour de quémander un « bisou de bonjour » comme il les appelait, je lui accordais avec plaisir en écoutant ma cousine.  
>Je prennais Sora dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers le comptoir, à la suite de Tomoyo.<p>

-Non, j'ai commencé vers 8h ce matin et j'ai reçu l'aide de Sora. Mais tu sais tout ceci était très simple et rapide pour moi… après tout… ça requière essentiellement de l'eau… Me rappellait-elle à raison en me faisant un clin d'œil. Le café sera terminé ce soir, et nous pourrons ouvrir à nos premiers clients ! Et avec de la chance, nous trouverons même des informations à leur sujet, n'est-ce pas Sora-chan ?! Jubilait-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

-Oui! On va bien s'amuser maintenant! Hein Sakura-kasan? Badinait Sora en s'agitant dans mes bras, excité comme une puce. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcilles : il semblerait qu'une petite mise au point soit plus que nécessaire.

Il était hors de question qu'il participe à ça… Notre plan n'était pas sans faille, et si nous étions repérées nous n'auriont pratiquement aucunes chances au café. Je pris donc un air très sérieux tout en fixant Sora afin de capter toute son attention avant d'expliquer la situation.

-Pour commencer, on ne dit pas hein comme ça lorsqu'on est un petit garçon bien élevé, Sora. Et maintenant qu'on peut se le permettre, tu iras à l'école la journée ! Tu ne pourras donc pas jouer au café. Ca fait deux ans que tu n'étais pas en cours puisque nous avons couru autour de la terre, ton père me tuerait s'il apprenait une chose pareille... Répliquais-je, un peu agacée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il était difficile pour moi de m'habituer à cette atmosphère joyeuse et mon rôle de mère pour Sora était difficile à assumer correctement ces dernier temps.

Une course poursuite à travers le monde pour sauver Fanéas en guerre n'était pas la meilleure atmosphère pour élever un enfant. Notre vie au café était déjà plus normale pour son éducation, mais le danger bien que moins voyant, était toujours présent.

-Meuh... Je veux pô allé à l'école... C'est méchant! Moi aussi je veux jouer au café! Je veux rester avec toi ! Et puis je retournerai à l'école quand on rentrera à la maison.

-Mais nous n'allons pas jouer ici, Sora. Expliquait Tomoyo avec patience, sentant sans doute la situation déraper. Nous n'ouvrirons le café que le soir. Et la journée, nous aussi nous irons à l'école puisque nous sommes inscrites à l'université Seijo, juste à coté de ton école. Le café sera notre couverture pour le soir... et comme ça on pourra surveiller les gens bizarres de cette ville.

- Quoi ? Quoi ! Comment ça nous aussi _nous irons à l'école _? Tu nous as inscrites dans une école ? Surement pas! J'ai déjà bien assez donné avec les cours de Clow ! Je ne tiens pas du tout à retourner apprendre des choses inutiles ! J'aime pas l'école ! Râlais-je.

-Si Kasan y va pas, Alors Sora non plus ! Ajoutait Sora, ravi de sauter sur une occasion d'échapper à l'école.

Je levais les yeux au ciel pendant que Tomoyo soupirait et me jetait un regard noir. Je pris un air contrit, consciente de ma boulette.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, mais pour toi Sora, je pense que tu n'y couperas pas… Concluais-je. Je reconnais que ce café est un bon moyen de se renseignez sans éveiller l'attention sur nous, mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants... je pense que tu devrais essayer de te faire remarquer le moins possible Sora. Tu vas te faire plein d'amis à l'école et tu resteras avec eux. Tu verras, je suis sûre que ça sera très bien.

-Pourquoi? Demandait le bambin au bord des larmes.

-Sora, regarde-moi… Demandais-je en prenant le menton du petit dans mes mains pour le rapprocher de mon visage. Je t'aime Sora, je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Je veux vraiment plus que tout au monde que tu reste en vie. Tu peux comprendre ça ? J'ai besoin que tu sois dans un lieu sûr pour pouvoir remplir ma mission l'esprit libre.

-Mais… Mais moi aussi je peux faire quelque chose…

Je soupirais et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, j'essayais de lui expliquer au mieux que cette ville me semblait très dangereuse. Il était vrai que depuis notre arrivée à Tomoeda, j'avais la sensation d'être constamment acculée, oppressée... comme si une force reposait en permanence au-dessus de moi, s'appuyant de toute sa puissance sur mes épaules. Dans ces conditions, il ne fallait pas qu'il, Sora, reste trop près de nous. Avec un peu de chance, nos ennemis ne remarqueraient pas sa présence et il serait en sécurité.

Bien sûr, Sora semblait un peu triste mais il abandonnait l'affaire après mes explications. Il remontait à l'étage en boudant, j'entendais la porte de sa chambre claquer à l'étage. Sans doute était-il allé rejoindre Kelo, se plaindre du mauvais traitement qu'il avait subi.

Je soupirais encore, lasse de le blesser à cause de cette foutue mission et de le voir s'éloigner ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi sa majesté désire retrouver cet homme! M'exclamais-je, agacée.

-Après tout il les a bannit du royaume, il y a des années! Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de l'aide d'un renégat et pour quelles raisons accepterait-il de nous aider… soupirais-je en venant m'assoir à coté de ma cousine, croisant les bras sur le bar et posant ma tête sur mes avant-bras en signe de dépit, toute envie de me nourrir ayant disparue. Ces deux hommes étaient des monstres, ils ont trahit tout le royaume en essayant d'assassiner le roi ! Et voilà qu'on demande de l'aide à un d'entre eux!

-Tu continues à parler d'une seule personne... tu es vraiment persuadée qu'un seul prélat se trouve sur terre, et que l'autre est à Faneas? Même après que Clow ait dit qu'il te fallait chercher deux personnes? Me demandait Tomoyo. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vu Li à Baseen-Dar… elle pensait que les deux prélats de Clow sont sur terre.

Moi, j'étais absolument certaine que Shoalan Li était notre ennemi. Même s'il avait servi Fanéas un jour, maintenant il servait ces chiens d'Endorains. Il ne pouvait donc rester qu'un prélat sur terre, puisqu'il était forcément resté là-bas. Je répétais donc mon avis à ma cousine :

-J'en suis convaincue! J'ai vu cet homme comme je te vois... Et même si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant, je _sais _que c'était lui! Je sais que sur les 4 prélats de Clow, deux sont mon frère et ta mère. Les deux autres sont les bannis qui se sont soit disant réfugiés sur terre. Et l'homme qui m'a attaqué à Baseen-Dar maitrisait les flammes comme un démon, je suis donc sûre qu'il s'agissait de Li. Je peux t'assurer qu'un seul prélat peut se trouver ici... s'il y en a un... L'autre est ce Shaolan Li, et il est à Faneas! Criais-je presque. De toute manière, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pourrions faire de ces assassins, quand bien même ils seraient deux! Ils refuseront de nous aider...

Je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur, cette conversation était un sujet épineux pour Tomoyo et moi.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas en quoi des hommes à qui nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance pourraient nous être utile… Mais Tomoyo elle, pensait que nous devions absolument tout mettre en œuvre pour les retrouver et leur demander de l'aide.

Tomoyo avait l'air sûre d'elle, peut-être allait-elle enfin me révéler son plan... Depuis mon arrivé, elle évitait soigneusement de me parler de ce qu'elle comptait faire dans l'hypothèse ou nous trouvons ces hommes.

En cet instant, elle tortillait un peu ses doigts et semblait finalement se décider. Elle relèvait la tête pour encrer son regard violine au mien. J'y lisais de la détermination alors qu'elle se lançait:

-Mais ils faisaient parti des 4 grands généraux, ils doivent être forts et connaitre des secrets que nous ignorons. Nous aurons besoin d'eux. S'il y a une toute petite chance qu'ils coopèrent… Sak, le royaume dans lequel nous avons grandi n'existe plus. Nous devons l'accepter et tenter de reconstruire et de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être! Ces deux hommes pourraient nous aider à combattre. Je pense que nous devons les trouver et leur demander de nous accompagner sur Faneas pour réactiver les 4 temples sacrés et trouver les deux prélats qui devraient les remplacer. S'ils sont aussi puissants qu'on le raconte, ils doivent en être capable et avec eux nous pourrions assoir un nouveau roi sur le trône… tout ça avant que le sort qui entoure le royaume depuis notre départ ne cède...  
>Tu comprends ? Un nouveau roi aurait la force de reconstruire le royaume après la bataille, si nous gagnons… Clow ne pourra plus le faire. Mais pour élever ce nouveau roi il lui faut 4 prélats… Ceux de l'Ouest et du Sud se sont déjà fait connaitre mais il reste ceux du Nord et de l'Est, qui relèvent des fiefs des deux prélats de Clow qui furent bannit. Alors je pense que même s'ils ne sont pas les nouveaux prélats du futur roi, ils pourront nous aider à trouver les temples et peut-être trouver un moyen de faire accéder au trône pour…<p>

-QUOI!? Alors c'est ça ton plan!? Tu ne penses même pas à sauver le roi! Tu veux simplement le remplacer! Je refuse! Hors de question! Hurlais-je, catégorique. Clow est notre roi ! Il est fort ! Pas besoin de faire monter un autre roi sur le trône, et pas besoin de nouveaux prélats non plus !

-Je veux autant que toi sauver sa majesté. Seulement comprends qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il soit encore en vie. Je me dois d'obéir aux ordres, contrairement à toi qui n'en fais qu'à ta tête! Se fâche-t-elle à son tour. Je suis ici pour trouver ces hommes, c'est ma mission, et je pense que pour sauver Faneas et rétablir l'équilibre après la guerre, il faudra utiliser la force d'un nouveau roi! Soit réaliste Sakura, après un tel combat, même s'il s'en sort vivant, Clow sera incapable de maintenir l'équilibre, il sera beaucoup trop faible... Il faudra qu'un nouveau roi et des prélats prennent la relève. C'est la seule possibilité, accepte-le à la fin !

-C'est vrai que sa majesté sera peut-être épuisé, mais il s'en sortira! Ce n'est pas une raison pour le remplacer! Pestais-je, foudroyant Tomoyo du regard pour la défier de me contredire.

-Ouvre les yeux! Tu sais bien que la situation a changé... les astres ont parlé d'un nouv...

-NON! C'est non! Écoute-moi bien... Je suis prête à t'aider à trouver ces deux hommes... C'est dans notre pacte et je respecte mes promesses, mais c'est tout, je ne veux plus rien entendre d'autre! Je t'aiderai à les trouver mais je ne leur parlerai pas, je récupèrerai ensuite tes infos sur ce moyen de rentrer en compensation. C'est clair?! Disais-je en tentant de garder mon calme, détournant le regard pour bien faire comprendre que la conversation était clause.

-Très bien... Nous ferons selon tes désirs... Répondais Tomoyo, soupirant et vraisemblablement mécontente. Je m'en fichais. Son plan était tout simplement hors de question. Fin de l'histoire. Je changeais de sujet.

-De toute façon nous ne sommes pas encore très avancées : comment allons-nous faire pour les trouver ?! On ne sait absolument rien sur eux ! Nous ne connaissons même pas leurs noms ! On connaît Li parce que tu l'as déjà vu, dans tes visions, et que j'ai fait des recherches sur lui tant il m'intriguait... mais Toya m'avait attrapé à l'époque et je n'ai jamais pu recommencer. En claire, on ne sait pratiquement rien sur lui et l'autre nous est totalement étrangers. Lorsque j'étais à la capitale, Bâseen-Dar, j'ai appris qu'il était tabou de parler des bannis, qu'il fallait les oublier et que c'était leur punition pour avoir trahit leur peuple ! Qu'elle tradition stupide ! M'emportais-je, trouvant tout à coup mon peuple passablement désuet.

Après un silence, Tomoyo se décidait à répondre malgré notre dispute de tout à l'heure.

-Moi non plus je n'ai jamais rien su de ces deux hommes, mis à part cette rumeur qui dit qu'ils ont tenté de faire assassiner sa majesté le roi, pourtant j'ai souvent questionné ma mère à ce sujet… Ça sera sans doute difficile mais tout n'est pas perdu… me rassurait Tomoyo, m'expliquant son idée avec sa sagesse et son intelligence épatante. Nous savons déjà quels sont leurs pouvoirs puisque les 4 prélats maitrisent toujours soit le feu, la terre, l'eau ou le vent… et du temps de Clow, ma mère était le prélat du Sud, celui qui maitrisait l'eau. Et… me souriait-elle, m'incitant à poursuivre sa phrase laissée en suspens.

-Et mon frère était le prélat de l'Ouest, celui qui maitrisait l'air… Ce qui veut dire… Que les deux hommes que nous cherchons sont les prélats de l'Est et du Nord…

-Oui, nous devons chercher un firescaper et maitre de la terre… Terminait mon amie. Et au vu de la puissance oppressante qui règne en permanence sur cette ville, ils sont peut-être pas très loin.

-Tu sais, des fois je me demande vraiment si sa majesté le roi avait bien toute sa tête ! Soupirais-je. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi chercher des vieux débris alors que nous aurions très bien pu nous passer de ces traitres! Ma réplique amusait Tomoyo qui quittait la pièce dans un petit rire discret, puis se reprit en disant :

-Il est assurément fou ! Mais il avait rarement tort, n'est-ce pas Sakura ? Me demande-t-elle, me fixant d'un regard transperçant.

-Tu as raison... Je veux trouver un moyen pour sauver Clow, Faneas et mes parents... Si ces hommes peuvent être utiles, trouvons-les! S'ils sont encore vivants ! On comprendra peut-être à ce moment-là ! Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de mages assez puissants pour maitriser les éléments! Alors si nous les trouvons je les forcerais à nous aider. M'écriais-je. N'est-ce pas, Clow ? Ai-je rajouté dans un murmure, pour moi-même.

Après cette discussion, nous nous mires au travail pour mettre en place le café ! Les tables et les chaises trouvèrent vite leur place et nous sortirent pour positionner notre enseigne.

**Pendant ce temps-là,  
>Dans la rue devant le café.<strong>

La rue n'était pas très bondée en cette fin de matinée. Quelques commerçants s'afféraient dans leur commerce alors que les passants déambulaient tranquillement dans la ruelle, créant une atmosphère des plus agréables. Deux jeunes hommes en uniforme remontaient la rue. Ils semblaient venir de l'université Seijo et rentraient chez eux, ayant fini leur journée de cours.

L'un d'eux était de grande taille, et bien que sa stature ne soit pas très impressionnante, il imposait le respect. Peut-être cela était-il dû à son sourire si ravageur et mystérieux, ou à son regard d'un bleu profond, sombre, qui semblait impénétrable malgré sa douceur. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de gaie qui dénotaient avec sa peau blanche. Ce jeune homme était indéniablement charmant, il semblait calme et posé et inspirait la sympathie et l'admiration de tous.

A côté de lui se trouvait un jeune homme d'un tout autre genre, de la même taille mais avec une carrure bien plus musclé, les cheveux bruns totalement décoiffés et des yeux d'ambre, perçant et envoutant. Ce garçon avait une attitude séductrice et désinvolte. Mais le plus impressionnant chez le jeune homme, c'était son regard : ses yeux envoutants ne pouvaient cacher le froid et la détermination qu'on pouvait y lire. Personne ne s'y trompait : si on ne voulait pas d'ennuis, mieux valait se tenir éloigné de cet homme.

-Et Eriol ! Regarde là-bas ! Disait le brun à son ami en montrant la devanture du café « Amamiya's Witches », désignant les deux silhouettes afférées à accrocher la nouvelle enseigne. C'est pas le café de cette fille de notre classe avec qui tu discutes souvent... euh... c'est quoi son nom déjà...

-Oui, c'est vrai... C'est le café de Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Ah oui… c'est ça, Daidouji. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'occuperait de l'enseigne aujourd'hui, mais tu as vu ce type devant l'enseigne... Il ne fait que donner ses directives, sans lui donner le moindre coup de main ! Franchement... Je déteste les mecs dans son genre ! Crachait-il en fixant la silhouette habillé d'une salopette en jeans très large, avec de drôles de motifs très colorés sur la jambe gauche, et d'une casquette bleu.

Le dit Eriol fronçait les sourcils en regardant la scène. Lui trouvait le 'mec' décrit pas son ami étrange… un peu… efféminé. Mais surtout, il trouvait étonnant que la jeune femme sur l'échelle ait la force nécessaire pour porter à elle seule, une enseigne de cette envergure et qui devait peser une tonne! Son instinct lui intimait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il plissait un peu ses yeux marines et s'avançait, suivit de près par l'autre jeune homme.

-Regarde les bien Yu… je trouve ça étrange… Approchons-nous !

Le dénommé Yu emboitait le pas d'Eriol. Tous les deux se dirigeaient vers le café… Yue ne disait rien, trop intrigué par l'attitude d'Eriol. Ce dernier arborait rarement une expression aussi sombre, presque inquiète. Mais Yue connaissait parfaitement son ami, il savait qu'il était très réceptif aux choses qui l'entouraient, très observateur aussi. C'était la raison pour laquelle il le laissait suivre son instinct sans rien dire.

**POV Sakura**

J'époussetais un peu le pantalon que je portais et soulevais ma casquette pour voir l'endroit où nous devions accrocher l'enseigne. Les choses allaient se compliquer à partir de là... Il était presque impossible pour nous de porter l'enseigne en fer forgé, ou l'on pouvait lire « the Amamiya's Witches ». Elle était bien trop lourde…

-Je vais monter et faire semblant de mettre l'enseigne en place, comme ça personne ne se rendra compte de ce que tu fais. Chuchotait Tomoyo à mon oreille.

Je souriais à cette idée un peu audacieuse. Mais c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Je réajustais la casquette sur ma tête, entrant tous mes cheveux dedans pour ne pas être gênée par le souffle qui les ferait virevolter devant mes yeux lorsque j'utiliserais mon pouvoir.

Pendant que je m'affairais sur ma tenue, Tomoyo montait sur l'échelle. Je me concentrais sur l'objet de métal tandis que mon amie prenait la lourde enseigne avec une facilité déconcertante. Je levais les yeux au ciel en lui soufflant quelques mots :

-Fais au moins semblant d'avoir du mal à la soulever, sinon nous serons vite repérées…

-Désolée... Tu devrais peut être faire léviter l'enseigne un peu moins fort… J'ai du mal à le garder en main… Ta maitrise de l'air est épatante, tu arrives à utiliser tes pouvoirs dans une ville comme celle-là, ou la pollution doit te gêner… Chapeau !

-C'est vrai que l'air est bien plus respirable à Faneas. Pour un windscaper comme moi, c'est dur de respirer et d'utiliser l'air dans une ville ou l'air n'est pas pur… Mais j'ai eu le temps de m'entrainer depuis qu'on est sur terre… le plus dur c'est que tu as eu l'idée merveilleuse de brider mes pouvoirs ! Allé, concentre-toi et fait moi une bonne performance !

Elle se ravisait donc et m'offrait une magnifique comédie (Tomoyo avait toujours été une comédienne de très grand talent) pendant que je faisais semblant de la guider, les mains vers l'avant.

Lorsque la devanture fut mise en place, on renouvelait l'opération pour monter un seau de peinture sur l'échelle. C'est à ce moment-là que tout basculait…

Je ne faisais pas attention aux passants, trop concentrée pour maintenir le seau en place. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi lourd ! J'épuisais presque toute mon énergie à le positionner pendant que Tomoyo faisait semblant de le porter à une main, tout en peignant.

Deux personnes s'approchaient de mon périmètre d'action, et je crus sentir un frémissement, comme une aura… c'était si proche que j'en fus fortement déstabilisée. Je tournais la tête vers les arrivants et à cet instant. Cela ne durait qu'un fraction de seconde, mais sans savoir pourquoi, je perdais totalement le contrôle.

Le seau reprenait son poids initial, emportant Tomoyo dans sa chute ! Elle tombait droit sur moi, mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes dons maintenant, avec tout ce monde autour de nous… que faire ? Cette seconde d'hésitation aurait pu être fatale pour Tomoyo, mais heureusement, les choses se déroulèrent d'une manière des plus inattendue.

Un jeune homme se précipitait sur moi, me poussant loin de l'endroit ou Tomoyo allait tomber. Je m'écroulais à terre avec l'homme qui m'avait poussé pendant que le seau finissait sa course juste à côté de nous, nous éclaboussant de peinture argentée destinée à redorer l'enseigne.

Je m'étais fait mal aux fesses en tombant et mon visage était plein de peinture, mais n'y fit pas attention. Je relevais la tête pour voir que ma meilleure amie se trouvait dans les bras d'un magnifique jeune homme, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène presque aussi sombre que ceux de Sora et les yeux d'un bleu sombre cachés par des lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnait un air sérieux.

L'homme me fit un bref sourire pour me rassurer puis recentrait son attention sur Tomoyo. Comme elle ne semblait pas blessée, je me concentrais sur le jeune homme qui m'avait projeté au sol.  
>A ma grande surprise, je vis qu'il était assis sur moi, ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes cuisses. Ses yeux avaient une couleur ambrée et ils semblaient avoir envie de me fusiller en ce moment. Ces yeux… toute cette colère… ce regard ne m'était pas étranger... j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu...<p>

-T'es pas bien ! hurlait-il d'une voix grondante et grave. Un pauvre type comme toi ne devrait même pas exister ! Tu laisses ta copine monter à ta place sur cette échelle avec ce truc ! Criait-il en désignant l'enseigne du Amamiya's Witches. Imbécile ! Les hommes aussi peureux et égoïste que toi ne sont que des insectes méprisables, comment peux-tu encore lever la tête ?! Disparait si tu ne veux pas que je t'écorche ! Finit-il en m'attrapant au col, toujours aussi menacent.

C'est alors que je compris...Par tous les dieux… Cet homme… cette colère... cette haine dans ces yeux. Il était en tout point similaire à celui qui hantait mes nuits !

J'étais terrifiée, tous mes souvenirs refaisaient surface en moi alors que je réalisais à qui il me faisait penser. J'attrapais le seau de peinture à côté de moi et lui jeta de la peinture dans le visage tout en essayant de me libérer de son emprise. Il criait toujours contre moi et prenait à son tour de la peinture dans ses mains pour me la jeter près de mon œil droit. Cet acte rageur fit tomber ma casquette qui roulait au sol, libérant mes cheveux, cachés à l'intérieur.

Le garçon était prêt à m'envoyer une nouvelle tâche de peinture, mais il suspendait son geste au moment où mes cheveux sortaient de leur carcan, me regardant d'un air ahuri. En un instant, ses yeux avaient perdus de leur froideur, plusieurs émotions semblaient y passer alors : de l'étonnement, de l'incompréhension puis de la gêne.

Je fis un peu plus attention à son visage, ne comprenant pas ses réactions…

Il ressemblait énormément à ce chien… Il avait presque le même visage que celui de Shaolan Li. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui… c'était impossible…

Que le destin pouvait s'avéré cruel parfois…

**POV du jeune homme **

La casquette du garçon venait de tomber alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir. Je me préparais à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, le secouant vivement, lorsque son couvre-chef tombait.

Je vis alors pour la première fois son visage, et ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules et dans son dos… de longs cheveux...des cheveux incroyablement long même, surtout pour un homme. Ou alors… Me serais-je trompé ? Je n'en revenais pas… une fille !

J'avais une jeune fille en face de moi ! Pas étonnant que son corps m'ait parut si léger ! Avec de grands yeux verts qui me regardaient d'un air furibond, une peau un peu halée et des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable, avec une multitude de nuance de bruns, de mèches plus claires, presque dorées, et d'autres proches du roux. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, lui donnant un air un peu sauvage.

Ses traits étaient fins. Un joli minois et un petit nez retroussé. Pas de maquillage, ni de bijoux… J'avais en face de moi une jeune femme simplement magnifique, d'une vingtaine d'année peut-être.

Le temps que je me remette de mon choc, elle attrapait à nouveau la peinture à pleine main et l'abattait sur le sommet de mon crane.

Je sentais la peinture sur mes cheveux, dégouliner lentement le long de mon front et goutant sur mon nez. Et je sentais la colère monter en moi, aussi doucement que la peinture glissait le long de mon visage et que j'entendais un peu plus loin le rire contenu de Daidouji et de ce traitre d'Eriol, je trouvais cette jeune inconnue bien moins belle tout à coup. J'attrapais rageusement la peinture pour continuer la bataille. Impossible que je lui laisse le dernier mot ! Nous en vinrent très vite aux mains, nous étalant la peinture sur le visage et les cheveux, comme des enfants dans une bataille de bac à sable. Les insultes et noms d'oiseaux suivirent rapidement.

J'étais conscient de la bêtise de notre dispute, mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Ses yeux flamboyants m'incitant à continuer.

Eriol et Daidouji arrivèrent, je n'y prêtais que peu d'attention, de plus en plus énervé : cette bécasse ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle était pourtant en tort ! C'était de sa faute si nous avions dû intervenir ! Elle était inconsciente et avait un comportement puéril et complètement immature ! (je taisais la petite voix qui me soufflait que je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle.)

-Sakura ! Tu vas bien ? S'inquiétait Daidouji, interrompant par la même occasion notre (stupide) bataille. Elle me fixait d'ailleurs à mon tour avec étonnement alors que j'étais toujours accroupis, les jambes de part et d'autre de la dénommée Sakura.

-Non, ça va… je n'ai rien. Répondit-elle d'une voix claire, loin d'y retrouver la hargne avec laquelle elle m'avait insulté plus tôt. Elle rougit quelque peu en me regardant, semblant sortir de sa torpeur et réaliser notre position et notre état. Nous étions en effet couverts de peinture sur tout le visage, le T-shirt et les bras. Quant à Sakura, ses cheveux étaient entièrement ébouriffés, lui donnant un air de sauvageonne accentué par son regard brûlant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver belle, mais cette idée s'envolait lorsqu'elle me tirait la langue et m'envoyait une dernière fois de la peinture sur mon pantalon, juste avant de se lever.

Daidouji lui sourit puis reportait son attention sur moi, toujours assis par terre. Je devais avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile, tout ça à cause de cette petite idiote !

-Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvée ma cousine et moi. Tu es Yue c'est ça? Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous parler en classe... je te remercie. Ah! Voici Sakura Kinomoto elle vient d'arriver en ville ! Disait-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement devant nous, sous le regard presque scandalisé de Sakura. Cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec sa cousine…

-Ench… commença Eriol.

-Sauvée !? Et puis quoi encore… C'est leur faute si… Avait-elle rétorqué, mais après un regard de sa cousine que je ne pouvais voir, elle s'interrompit. Son visage se renfrognait et elle semblait bouder mais n'ajoutait rien. Daidouji se remit alors à sourire poliment à nouveau à Eriol pour lui intimer de continuer comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Enchanté. Répétait Eriol qui venait me rejoindre.

Il se présentait à son tour à Sakura, arrivant à hauteur de Daidouji, je notais qu'il semblait particulièrement amusé par la situation.

-Je suis Eriol Hiragisawa et mon cousin Yue Hiragisawa. Dit-il en me désignant.

Je me levais à mon tour, me mettant juste derrière Sakura. Je notais que j'étais bien plus grand qu'elle, peu plus d'une tête. Sakura me jeta un coup d'œil hargneux, sans doute parce que mon torse touchait presque son dos et que cette proximité la gênait. Très intéressant à savoir d'ailleurs.

-Yue Hiragisawa ? répétait-elle, apparemment surprise. Ce n'est pas le même nom…

Je ne comprenais pas mais n'en fit pas grand cas. J'étais dégoulinant de peinture en pleine rue et je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter ce lieu et ces deux filles, surtout cette folle qui venait de repeindre mon visage. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil discret, elle semblait étonnée et mécontente.

-Je suis ravi de te connaitre. Commençait Eriol, toujours aussi charmeur. Je suis un ami de Tomoyo, nous sommes dans la même classe à l'université, bien que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes options. Je suis sûr que nous deviendrons vite de bons amis, Sakura-san.

Sakura semblait s'étrangler à cette remarque, mais un coup de coude discret de Daidouji la fit taire. Après un court instant de silence, pendant lequel Sakura semblait en plein débat avec elle-même, elle relevait la tête pour nous jeter un regard insistant avant de déclarer:

-Et bien je ne sais pas si vous m'avez vraiment sauvée… mais il est clair que je dois vous remercier pour avoir sauvé Tomoyo… Merci… Infiniment… Dit-elle humblement. Même si je pense que les insultes et la bataille de peinture n'étaient absolument pas nécessaires… ajoute-t-elle à mon égard.

Elle ne manquait pas d'air cette gamine! S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était qu'on me cherche des histoires et cette garce allait l'apprendre à ces dépends !

-Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser, pauvre idiote ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite garce qui se croit tout permis ! Je ne supporte pas que tu me faces des remarques alors que c'est toi qui a commencé à me jeter de la peinture au visage ! Ripostais-je avec hargne.

-Moi ! S'étranglait-elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu … mais elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, et la lueur combative dans son regard se changeait en quelque chose de lointain, de triste et de lourd. C'est bon… ça suffit, j'en ai assez… Soufflait-elle soudainement et avec une lassitude insoupçonnée, les yeux soudain emplis de souffrance. Je rentre, Tomoyo…

Et sous mon regard abasourdi, elle quittait le parvis et rentrait dans le café sans ajouter un mot à notre égard. Son ami avait souri avec indulgence en lui faisant un signe de tête alors que Sakura disparaissait dans le café, comme si ce comportement lui était familier.

Une atmosphère insupportable s'en suivait. Même Eriol, habituellement si hermétique à ce genre de chose semblait affecté. De mon côté, je me sentais dérouté par ce brusque changement de comportement, mais après tout cela ne me regardait pas. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsque Tomoyo nous proposait de prendre un verre et de me laver au café pour nous remercier et s'excuser du comportement de son amie. Je voulais refuser mais Eriol me devançait, faisant un sourire radieux à la jeune fille, il acceptait sans me consulter et me donnait un petit coup de coude pour me pousser vers le « Amamya's Witches ».

Moi qui espérais m'éloigner le plus possible de ce café de malheur et ne plus jamais repasser devant, j'étais bien loin d'en finir avec mes peines…

**POV Sakura**

_« -Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser, pauvre idiote ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite garce … _

_Mes souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, me ramenant inlassablement à ce moment horrible, cet instant gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire où tout a basculé… A ce combat contre Shaolan Li, à qui ce garçon ressemblait tellement. C'en était trop pour moi, je replongeais dans ce souvenir de haine et de souffrance…_

_Du sang, du sang et des flammes m'entouraient alors que je courrais, la peur au ventre, vers la salle du trône… Mes yeux me piquaient à cause de toute cette fumée que j'avais du mal à supporter, mais je faisais des efforts pour m'obliger à les garder ouverts et observer la salle malgré l'atmosphère étouffante provoqué par les flammes qui ravageaient le palais._

_Les corps des gardes jonchaient le sol, à leur vu mon estomac se contractait douloureusement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur eux… Il était là, juste devant moi… l'homme responsable de tout ce carnage._

_-Pourquoi ?! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à nous ! N'étais-tu pas notre allié ? Clow ne t'a-t-il pas toujours épaulé et soutenu ?! Comment peux-tu être aussi ignoble… _

_Mes cris se changeaient peu à peu en pleurs, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux d'ambre qui ne reflétaient que de la haine en cet instant. Je me désespérais de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'avais si mal ! Ma poitrine faisait souffrir le martyr, et ce n'était pas l'air nauséabond qui en était la cause, mais bien mon cœur qui hurlait au désespoir. Tout ce qui faisait ma vie était en train de partir en fumé ! Cette situation était impossible… tout simplement impossible… ça ne pouvait pas arriver… Puis sa voix avait claqué dans l'air, puissante et implacable. Sans aucune chaleur…_

_-Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser, pauvre idiote ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite garce … Mon désir le plus chère est, et a toujours été, de détruire ce pays, de l'annihiler… qu'il disparaisse à jamais ! Vous les Fanéains et votre stupide idéal ! Votre manie de protéger les humains… je ne vous supporte pas ! Avait-il craché, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Je vais prendre un grand plaisir à régler mes comptes ici, en particulier avec ton roi bien-aimé… avait-il ajouté, son sourire malsain s'accentuant encore plus sur cette phrase. »_

Je rouvrais les yeux, me souvenant pas les avoir fermés… Ce souvenir pesant était encore si vivace dans mon esprit… si douloureux et si présent, même près de trois ans après…

Je m'étais précipitée vers le premier étage du café, je m'étais écroulée sur mon lit et mes larmes étaient venues d'elles-mêmes! Cela faisait pourtant bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré. Depuis que nous étions sur cette planète, je n'avais plus versé une larme. J'avais tout enfouis au plus profond de mon cœur. Pas le temps pour pleurer, pas de temps pour les souvenirs. Mais ce visage... cet homme était comme le monstre qui m'a tout volé! Il avait fait de nos vies un enfer! Chaque nuit je rêvais de ce jour maudit! Ce jour qui leur a peut-être couté la vie...

-Je me vengerais… J'y passerais le temps qu'il faudra mais je te promets que je me vengerais… sois-en sûr Shaolan Li … Avais-je murmuré en serrant mes points sur les couvertures de mon lit.

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, sans doute Tomoyo qui venait voir comment j'allais. J'essuyais mes larmes et me barbouillais encore d'avantage de peinture argentée.

Elle entrait avec Sora et me prit dans ses bras avec douceur, comme lorsque nous étions petites et que l'une d'entre nous avait des ennuis. Sora, inquiet, était venu s'assoir sur le lit sans un mot. Je voyais à son visage qu'il était lui aussi sur le point de pleurer. Me voir comme ça devait lui faire peur...

-Ce n'est pas lui. Je sais que Yue ressemble étrangement à Li mais ce n'est pas lui, je peux te l'assurer. Je suis désolée… j'aurais dû te parler de lui plus tôt. Mais je ne pensais pas du tout que tu le rencontrerais de cette manière… Excuse-moi, j'ai manqué de prudence. Mais Sakura, l'homme que tu as vu ce jour-là ne peut pas venir sur terre. Plus personne ne peut quitter Faneas depuis que Bâseen-Dar est tombée... tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Me soufflait Tomoyo doucement, me rappelant les pires moments de notre vie.

-Crois-tu réellement que si je pensais que c'est lui, il serait encore en vie?! M'exclamais-je, avec plus d'émotions dans la voix que je ne l'aurais voulu. Excuse-moi Toyo, je suis un peu... déboussolée. Il lui ressemble tellement. Soupirais-je.

Tomoyo comprenait parfaitement. Elle-même avait été choquée en rencontrant Yue. Elle posait sa main sur mes cheveux, les caressants doucement, me calmant et me rappelant à quel point elle pouvait être douce.

Je m'apaisais sous ses caresses alors Sora venait à son tour participer à l'embrassade, se faufilant sans un mot entre mes bras, pour venir accrocher ses petites mains sur le haut de ma salopette, posant sa tête près de mon cœur.

-Je sais, mais pourtant celui-ci est différent… Ils sont en bas dans le café, je leur ai proposé de prendre un thé pour les remercier. Tu peux rester ici tranquillement si tu n'as plus envi de descendre. Me disait Tomoyo en enlevant un peu de peinture de mon visage. Je lui fis un sourire crispé et acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. Elle devait savoir que je ne descendrais pas mais n'ajoutait rien, se contentant de redescendre dans le café pour servir nos deux invités.

-Tu veux un bisou? Me demandait Sora après un moment de silence.

-... Moui je veux bien...

-Papa dit toujours que les bisous sont des sorts pour éloigner la tristesse... Alors Sakura-kasan doit recevoir plein de bisous... pour ne plus pleurer.

Un pâle sourire vint fleurir sur mon visage. Sora était vraiment un enfant incroyable, il ressentait les choses avec une telle clairvoyance…

C'était ce que je me disais en serrant son petit corps contre moi alors qu'il me faisait une multitude de bises sonore sur la joue. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'appréciais sa présence. A quel point j'aimais ses câlins, sa candeur... Je me laissais porter par ce flot d'amour que j'avais rejeté ces trois dernières années... je n'avais plus la force de nager à contrecourant. Nous restions comme ça un long moment, en silence.

Lentement, le fil de mes pensées me ramenait vers cette rencontre incongrue et je repensais à ces deux hommes… Tomoyo avait l'air de bien les connaitre, pourtant elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Ils étaient dans la même université. Etait-ce réellement une coïncidence si ce Yue ressemblait tant à Li ? Il faudrait que je lui pose des questions à ce sujet.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remettre de cette altercation, comment cet homme que je ne connais même pas avait-il fait pour m'énerver à ce point… Il était vrai que j'étais constamment en colère depuis notre arrivé sur terre, mais cette fois je n'avais rien fait pour contrôlé ma rage, j'avais l'impression de me libérer du poids de ma haine pendant un instant, de laisser les choses s'exprimer. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si mon corps laissait enfin exprimer ces choses que je n'avais de cesse de réprimer, comme si je dérivais sans contraintes…  
>Ce garçon était si étrange… J'avais l'impression que tout dans son attitude me provoquait. Je me sentais électrisée par sa présence, un peu comme s'il était capable de me contrôler à mes dépends. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça par avant, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de lire en moi et de me faire avouer les choses les plus secrètes de mon être. Lorsqu'il était en face de moi, j'avais eu envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux bruns... je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer leurs douceurs. Ce genre d'idées ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit avant ce matin... C'était la première fois qu'un humain m'intriguait à ce point.<p>

Je secouais la tête pour penser à autre chose.

-Kasan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demandait Sora, un brin inquiet. Sora était toujours comme ça, à s'inquiéter de notre bien être très rapidement. Je le rassurais donc du mieux que je pus, le gratifiant d'un sourire et d'une caresse un peu maladroite.

-Tu repenses à ton nouvel ami? Finissait-il par me demander.

Mon geste restait en suspens, tant la question m'avait interloquée. Mon nouvel ami? Quel nouvel ami?! Ce type qui m'avais fait sortir de mes gons, surement pas!

-De qui tu parles Sora? Je n'ai pas de nouvel ami. Tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec l'enseigne?

-Oui! Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre de ma chambre quand tu jouais avec la peinture! C'était marrant! Riait-il.

Je n'en revenais, m'étranglant presque rien qu'à l'idée d'une relation amical avec cet homme. Je me relevais et intimait à Sora de s'assoir sur le lit, de plus en plus contrariée par son interprétation. Je m'agenouillais face à lui avant de lui expliquer:

-Ce n'était pas marrant! Ce garçon m'a énervée et je me suis fâchée, ce n'est pas et ça ne sera jamais un ami.

-Ah? Pourtant Kasan avait l'air content. Répliquait-il, intrigué. Le garçon aussi s'amusait, mais il était aussi en colère... Mais Sakura-kasan était vraiment différente avec lui, même les murmures étaient joyeux... Explique l'enfant. C'était drôle !

Je me taisais suite à cette remarque, déconfit par cette révélation. Je préférais changer de sujet. Je me relevais et allais caresser la tête de Kelo, couché à côté du lit et qui n'a pas bougé depuis le début de notre conversation. Il semblait somnoler mais pressait tout de même son museau contre ma main.

-Sora… Je sortirais ce soir, je vais essayer de me renseigner sur les démons et les autres êtres magiques présents dans cette ville. J'en apprendrais peut-être plus sur ceux que nous cherchons. Disais-je doucement. Plus vite nous saurons, plus vite nous pourrons repartir.

-Je viens aussi alors, je t'aiderai en écoutant les...

-Non Sora! Tu resteras ici, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te mettes en dangers. Cette ville ne m'inspire rien de bon... Tu resteras ici pendant que j'irai jeter un œil, tu pourras peut être venir la prochaine fois. Expliquais-je alors que le visage de Sora se refermait et que les larmes commençaient à apparaitre autour de ses magnifiques yeux d'ambre.

-Tu dis ça mais la prochaine fois ça sera pareil. Kasan est une menteuse! Me criait-il avant de filer en courant vers le salon.

Je soupirais, en m'asseyant à l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes. S'occuper d'un enfant aussi jeune était vraiment difficile, et les conflits bien trop fréquents à mon goût... Je jetais un coup d'œil au félin installé juste à côté de moi. Kelo me regardait fixement, semblant me sonder à son tour. Je soupirai encore un fois, encore plus lourdement que la première.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Kelo ! J'ai raison de ne pas l'emmener et tu le sais très bien !

C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Entre cette rencontre avec ces deux abrutis et ma dispute avec Sora... Je commençais à me demander si accepter la proposition de Tomoyo et venir vivre à Tomoeda était vraiment une bonne idée...

_A suivre…_


	3. chapitre 2: terrain d'entente

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

Merci tout particulièrement Amy, qui me lit et m'encourage sans faillir depuis le début !

Merci aussi cephira, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Un grand merci à vous et désolée pour le retard d'un bon moi que j'ai pris sur ce chapitre. Pour ma défense, je dois dire ma beta-lecteur n'à pas été très rapide sur ce coup…. (Dsl Sam) !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Terrain d'entente.**

**Dans la soirée,  
>Demeure des Hiragisawa.<strong>

L'appartement des deux jeunes hommes était magnifique. Grand et clair, mais toute fois très sobre, l'endroit restait néanmoins assez austère et impersonnel. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient installés dans la cuisine, attablés devant un festin qui semblait véritablement délicieux. Eriol semblait se régaler alors que son ami ne faisait qu'observer sa nourriture sans y toucher (bien qu'elle fut délicieuse), il semblait totalement absorbé dans ces pensées. Eriol le remarqua mais laissait Yue réfléchir un long moment. Puis au bout d'un temps, il prit la parole et tirait Yue de sa torpeur, trop impatient de savoir ce qui rendait son ami si soucieux.

-Un problème ? Tu n'as presque rien avalé… Demandait Eriol, prenant un air détaché.

Le brun vacillait des yeux, sortant de son mutisme, et semblait revenir dans l'instant présent. Il fixait de ses yeux d'ambres son cousin qui lui souriait. Ses yeux se radoucirent alors qu'il s'adressait à Eriol.

-Que m'as-tu dit Eriol ?

-Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, qu'est qui peut bien te tourmenter à ce point, mon cher ami ? Serait-ce la jeune femme rousse que nous avons rencontrée aujourd'hui? Souriait le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, un brin taquin. Tu as été vraiment infâme avec elle… Même Daidouji-san t'a réprimandé, alors que ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes. En général tu es bien plus détaché…

-J'avoue que cette fille m'a intrigué… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans ces yeux… me fait réagir au-delà de la raison… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été aussi dur avec elle cet après-midi. Je ne me l'explique pas… mais dès que je l'ai approché, je me suis senti irrémédiablement attiré par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux verts… Il y avait dans ses yeux, tant de fureur et de vie… Je me sentais obligé de la provoquer, dès le premier instant j'ai ressenti le besoin de raviver la flamme que je voyais presque éteinte dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Soufflait-il. Finalement, lors de la fin de notre petit affrontement, quand ses yeux ont vacillé, je me suis senti trahi. Je n'ai pas supporté de voir cette lumière s'éteindre, j'étais tellement en colère !

-Je comprends… Je ressens aussi quelque chose d'étrange et d'envoutant lorsque je la regarde, ou que je vois Daidouji. Je ne me l'explique pas mais je dirais presque... qu'elle me rend nostalgique. Disait Eriol, plus pour lui-même que pour son ami, puis il reprit d'un ton plus enjoué. En tout cas tu m'étonnes, pour une fois tu t'intéresses à une jeune fille qui a du caractère! Tu ne l'auras pas aussi facilement que ces femmes que tu couches dans ton lit soirs après soirs et qui ne sont jamais revenues plus d'une fois...

-Tu ne t'es jamais plein… Ces filles sont… distrayantes disons. Chacun sa façon de faire passer la nostalgie comme tu dis. Répondait Yue en écrasant distraitement les petits-poids présents dans son assiette. Toi, tu dévores les livres et les ouvrages anciens et moi je me régale du plaisir de la chair. Mais même si j'avoue m'être presque amusé pendant cette petite bataille de peinture, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de courtiser cette fille. Elle est spéciale, je te l'accorde, mais ça s'arrête là. Elle m'énerve, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas. En tout cas pas de ce point de vu là.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? C'est étrange, moi je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, je suis presque certain que cette fille est différente des autres pour toi. Elle t'a fait réagir d'une manière étonnante, toi qui passe ton temps à séduire et à reluquer toutes les jolies femmes. Tu n'a même pas jeter un œil sur le corps Kinomoto-san, tu n'as fait que fixer son visage. Je pense qu'en présence d'une autre personne, tu l'aurais simplement ignoré. Mais tu ne te serais pas mis en colère comme tu l'as fait ce matin. On aurait vraiment dit que tu cherchais la confrontation pour pouvoir te rapprocher d'elle…

Eriol était ravi de son analyse et de la tête que faisait Yue en cet instant. Ce dernier avait bien compris l'allusion et semblait absolument dégouté par cette idée. Lui et cette peste ? Bon d'accord il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie, il avait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir même dans cette immonde salopette. Son visage était fin, doux, et ses yeux étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que lui… mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait la considérer comme une fille à coucher dans son lit.

-Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas! C'est les femmes qui me plaisent, pas les gamines en bas âge! Affirmait Yue, passablement agacé. Elle m'intrigue mais je n'ai pas dit qu'elle me plaisait! C'est juste qu'elle...

-Elle est un peu comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi tel que tu étais avant ces évènements… Déduisait Eriol, toujours aussi perspicace. Je me souviens très bien… tu étais impatient, émotif, presque excessif. Tu semblais toujours en colère. Mais tu as beaucoup changé depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, au japon. Tu n'es plus le même…

-Peut-être mais… ça ne change rien à ce qui est arrivé… Ma colère est toujours présente, je n'accepterai jamais cette malédiction, je ne veux être au service de personne. Mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ça... Se renfrognait le brun.

Il se levait après cette phrase et quittait la pièce. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il prit son manteau dans le vestibule et sorti. Eriol le regardait partir sans rien faire, mais connaissant son ami, il savait que ce dernier avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, et que lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, même s'il le désirait très fortement…

«_ Mais les choses sont en train de changer. Un vent nouveau c'est mis à souffler… Je n'avais pas vu cette animosité dans ses yeux depuis longtemps. Et tout ça grâce à cette fille… Qui peuvent-elles bien être ? »_ Se demandait-il en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, signe de son ami était bien sorti dans la nuit froide de cette fin d'octobre.

Yue marchait dans les rues de Tomoeda, sans trop savoir où il allait. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui, lorsque ses souvenirs devenaient un peu trop lourd, il arpentait les rues de la ville pour se vider l'esprit. Ses pas le menaient souvent vers les bas-fonds de la ville, ou se trouvaient les bars les plus infâmes et les femmes les moins fréquentables...

Il n'avait jamais accepté sa punition, son exil dans ce pays, sans nouvelles des siens. Il marchait, perdu dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant des visages des gens qui lui étaient chères… sa mère, ses sœurs…

Il entrait dans le premier bar venu, et prenait place à côté d'une sulfureuse blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui jetait un regard appréciateur. Yue souriait, il allait pouvoir oublié ses tourments un moment, la soirée était bien partie. Après plusieurs verres, il proposait à la jeune fille de quitter le bar pour prendre "un dernier verre" chez lui. Cette dernière acceptait avant de sortir du bar au bras du brun. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche à la sortie du bar, leurs mains se hâtant sous les vêtements avec une impatience proche de la violence. Le couple continuait à avancer tant bien que mal, alors que la blonde dont Yue ne connaissait même pas le nom poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Perdu dans son effeuillage, le jeune homme ne s'aperçut des éclats d'une voix bien différente de celle de la blonde que lorsqu'ils furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, juste au coin de la rue qu'ils traversaient.

-Ce sale gamin m'a bousculé, et toi tu te permets de dire que ce n'est pas grave ! Tu vas voir de quel bois on se chauffe dans la périphérique ma jolie ! Il n'y a que moi pour décider de ce qui est grave et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Grondait un homme d'une voix caverneuse.

-Il n'a que 6 ans ! Et toi tu n'es qu'une crapule si tu n'éprouves aucuns scrupules à frapper un enfant de cet âge ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un froussard ! Criait une voix féminine.

-Répète un peu ça ! Petite catin ! Hurlait la voix hystérique d'un homme.

Yue se dirigeai en courant vers l'endroit d'où provenait les cris délaissant sans réfléchir la femme qui l'accompagnait en abandonnant son amante d'un soir.

Cette dernière prit rapidement la fuite en entendant les voix d'hommes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres alors que Yue se mettait un peu en retrait pour voir ce qu'il se passait avant d'intervenir. La blonde avait totalement disparue de son esprit, pourtant ce n'était pas son genre de porter secours aux idiots qui se croyaient assez malin pour provoquer un gang. Il était plutôt du genre à passer son chemin sans s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas, les bonnes actions n'étaient dans ses priorités. Mais cette fois était différente, même s'il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, il sentait juste qu'il devait y aller. Il n'avait aucune autre alternative, tout son être était mu par cette étrange intuition et n'aspirait qu'à avancer vers les cris, plus rien d'autre n'avait sa place dans son esprit. Il sentait une angoisse monter en lui, envahissant tout son corps. Lui qui se vantait de n'avoir jamais peur, il se demandait maintenant d'où pouvait bien venir cette sensation.

Il faisait nuit mais il était assez proche maintenant pour distinguer un groupe d'homme, une vingtaine, des types au sourire mauvais. Ces loubards faisaient froid dans le dos, rien qu'à regarder…

Il fallait être fou pour se dresser devant un gang de ce genre ! (ou alors suicidaire…) Et pourtant quelqu'un venait bien de les provoquer puisque les hommes étaient armés de barres de fer et de couteaux, un air furieux peint sur leur visage mauvais. Ils entouraient leur pauvre victime, si bien que Yue ne pouvait rien voir de son visage. En fait il ne voyait que ses pieds et le bas de son pantalon : un jeans porté très large, avec d'étranges patches multicolores et ridicules sur une des jambes… Une seconde… des patchs sur une jambe. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence !

-Vous êtes une bande de trouillards sans cervelle ! Vous pensez me faire peur parce que vous êtes certains d'être en position de force face à moi. Mais vous faites erreurs. Et je n'ai pas peur de vous ! S'écriait la voix de la jeune fille que Yue suspectait être Sakura Kinomoto. Il jurait dans sa barbe contre la "bêtise des gamines qui ne devraient pas trainer dehors trop tard" alors que son adrénaline augmentait encore d'un cran et que son cœur fasse un étrange bon dans sa poitrine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux voyous pour se précipiter sur la jeune fille. Mais alors que celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande tentait de lui asséner le premier coup, la jeune fille lui envoyait un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de sauter sur les épaules du plus grand des agresseurs pour l'étrangler de ses jambes et forcer les autres à venir attaquer. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille puisque les autres membres de la bande se précipitèrent, barre de fer à la main, pour la frapper alors qu'elle était sur les épaules de l'autre homme. Elle sautait au dernier moment, effectuant un salto parfait. Ses opposants ne s'arrêtèrent pas à temps et frappèrent leur compatriote.

Le sang de Yue ne faisait qu'un tour. Il était épaté par ce qu'il voyait, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette gamine était capable de se battre presque aussi bien qu'un soldat entrainé. Elle n'était vraiment pas mauvaise…Pas très puissante mais sa vitesse comblait facilement cette lacune. Où diable avait-elle pu apprendre tout ça ?

Mais le chef de la bande s'était relevé et brandissait sa batte pour frapper la jeune fille par derrière, elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher et prit un coup juste entre les omoplates. Elle poussait un cri de douleur et s'écroulait à terre. Son cri poussait Yue à sortir de sa torpeur et il se précipitait enfin pour aider la jeune fille. Une vingtaine d'adversaire, c'était un peu trop pour une seule personne, "surtout si cette personne était une fille" se disait Yue.

Il s'interposait alors que l'homme allait frapper Sakura au même endroit que le coup précédent, attrapant la batte à une main. L'homme était étonné, il n'avait pas vu Yue approché.

-C'est pas très gentil ce que vous faites là… Lançait le brun d'une voix grave et dangereusement basse, un sourire effrayant accroché aux lèvres. Je vous accorde que cette petite peste n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche… mais de là à frapper une fille, en plus une gamine ! Avait-il ajouté, sachant que Sakura s'énerverait sans doute en reconnaissant sa voix et en écoutant sa réplique.

-Laisse-nous tranquille, ou il t'arrivera la même chose qu'a elle… Avait sifflé le chef des voyous. A moins que tu cherches un moyen rapide de mourir, je te conseille de déguerpir. Avait-il ajouté, alors que ses acolytes riaient bêtement à sa réplique.

-Toi ?! S'étranglait Sakura en se relevant pour le regarder la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Meles-toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi ! Je vais me les faire toute seule ces minables!

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être là ?! Et toi alors, t'es folle de venir ici en pleine nuit ! On t'a pas dit que les gamines dans ton genre ça doit être au lit à 10h ? Avait rétorqué Yue en attrapant la barre de fer d'un des homme qui c'était précipité pour l'attaquer, pensant qu'il était trop pris dans sa dispute avec Sakura pour se défendre. C'était ne pas bien connaitre le brun ! Ce dernier envoyait son assaillant sur le reste de la bande.

Dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme, c'était bien pire que ça... Il avait besoin de se défouler, la réaction de la jeune fille l'étonnait mais étrangement, il était aussi impatient et excité à l'idée de mener le combat.

-Tu rêves ou quoi ? J'ai rien d'une gamine ! Rentre chez toi si tu veux dormir et laisse-moi faire pour le reste ! C'est pas tes affaires !

-Désolé gamine, je vais pas te laisser ces minables. J'ai justement envie de m'amuser un peu…

Mais Sakura ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle ne voulait pas que ce frimeur se sente obligé de l'aider. Tant qu'il restait là, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs. Heureusement qu'elle ne les avait pas utilisé plus tôt, elle aurait été démasquée et Tomoyo aurait été sacrément en colère…

De plus, Yue se battait incroyablement bien, elle était forcée de le reconnaitre… Il y avait une telle assurance dans ses yeux… Mais Sakura ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire aider deux fois dans la même journée par cet homme aussi désagréable et hautain ! Même si elle devait se mettre en danger pour ça !

Yue, quant à lui était plutôt en colère que cette pimbêche refuse aussi obstinément son aide. Mais il tentait une approche différente :

-Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'aider, mais le fait est qu'on se retrouve encerclé par une vingtaine d'hommes armés… Alors je te propose de faire la seule chose envisageable lorsque l'ennemi est supérieur en nombre : tu protèges mes arrières, et je protège les tiennes. C'est envisageable pour toi, gamine ?

_« De tout façon si elle n'accepte pas, je l'assomme et je fais cramer ces pauvres types… »_ Se dit-il. Mais la proposition était des plus raisonnable d'après Sakura, de cette manière elle ne perdrait pas la face devant le jeune homme et pourrait également lui prouver qu'elle était une guerrière de première ordre et non une gamine comme il s'évertuait à répéter. De plus, s'il proposait de se protéger mutuellement, ça signifiait qu'il avait un minimum de confiance en elle, et étrangement, elle s'en sentait flattée…

Elle se mit dos à lui, mettant les bras en croix devant son visage, en position de défense, pour le protéger d'un coup de barre de fer qu'un des hommes de la bande s'apprêtait à asséner à Yue. Sakura saisit la barre et frappait l'homme d'un coup sec avec sa propre arme. Il tomba au sol, inconscient.

-Pfff … On dirait que j'ai pas trop le choix… Dans ces conditions, je pense pouvoir me battre à tes cotés… murmurait-elle très bas, mais il l'avait entendu et sourit… Cette petite n'était pas si stupide que ça, finalement… Ce combat allait être intéressant…

-Réduisez-moi ces deux idiots en charpies ! Avait hurlé le chef à ses hommes qui se précipitèrent vers les deux jeunes.

Sakura et Yue se débrouillaient à merveille, profitant de toutes les ouvertures et ne laissant aucunes chances à leurs opposants. Il ne restait bientôt plus que quelques hommes debout. Yue rompait la formation pour en finir avec un des assaillant qui tentait de s'enfuir, il ne vit pas le dernier homme capable de se battre abattre sa batte sur son dos. Mais Sakura, elle, l'avait vu et se précipitait pour arrêter l'homme.

-Hiragisawa ! Criait la jeune fille.

Sakura fut plus rapide, elle poussait son compagnon mais ne put éviter le coup, elle le reçut à nouveau sur le dos. La brune gémit et s'écroulai au sol, inconsciente. Le coup avait été extrêmement puissant et la jeune fille en avait eu le souffle coupé avant de s'évanouir. Yue envoyait un coup de pied retourné à l'homme qui avait blessé Sakura, il le touchait en plein visage et au bruit sinistre qu'avait fait son visage en touchant le sol, nul doute qu'il avait au moins le nez cassé. Le voyou s'enfuyait en voir l'air fou de colère de Yue sans demander son reste. Yue se précipitait aussitôt sur la jeune femme au sol.

-Hey ! Hey petite ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'as fais un truc aussi stupide ?! T'avais pas à me protéger ! Criait-il à Sakura alors qu'elle papillonnait des yeux.

-Chui pas une petite…Mais… nous avions… un accord… Je… je tiens toujours mes promesses… Soufflait-elle avant de tombée dans l'inconscience pour de bon. Yue était désemparé. « Ses promesses » ?! Elle venait de risquer sa vie pour tenir une promesse ?! Pour le protéger lui ?! Ca l'énervait ! Si elle n'avait pas été inconsciente il aurait pu la gifler ! Cette petite était vraiment débile ! Quelle idiote… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, il fallait qu'il la ramène au plus vite chez elle, même si sa vie n'était pas en danger, le coup qu'elle avait reçu avait été violent, nul doute que la blessure serait très douloureuse. Il prit donc Sakura dans ses bras, observant le visage évanoui de la jeune fille.

Sakura l'avait étonné, il devait bien l'admettre. Elle s'était battue comme une lionne, elle avait du répondant… et toujours cette rage au fond de ses yeux… Lorsqu'on la voyait, endormie comme ça, on ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle pouvait cacher un tel caractère, car là, dans ses bras, le brun croyait plutôt voir un ange… Sakura agrippait la veste du jeune homme en grimaçant, signe que son dos était déjà douloureux.

Yue pressait le pas et fut étonner d'arriver devant un « Amamiya's Witches » toutes lumières allumées, avec Tomoyo et Eriol devant la porte, comme s'ils savaient qu'il arrivait…

-Sakura ! Avait crié Tomoyo en se précipitant vers lui. Que c'est-il passé ?!

-Sora… avait gémit Sakura, en entendant la voix de sa cousine. Sa voix semblait emplie d'inquiétude.

Sans doute un mauvais rêve, se dit Yue, bien que piqué au vif par ce prénom.

-Je l'ai croisée dans la banlieue est, elle était sur le point d'en venir aux mains avec une bande de loubards… je n'ai pas saisie pourquoi… Mais elle a pris de sacrés coups dans le dos…

-Dans le dos ?! Répétait Tomoyo, soudainement encore plus inquiète. Vite suis-moi, on va la monter dans sa chambre, intimait la propriétaire du café en entrant dans sa boutique, rapidement suivi par Yue et Eriol qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

**POV Yue**

Je suivais Daidouji, gardant la gamine dans mes bras. Eriol fermait la marche sans rien dire alors je décidais d'attendre pour poser mes questions : il fallait s'occuper de la gamine avant tout. Le sentiment d'urgence et d'angoisse qui pesait sur moi semblait de plus en plus lourd. En passant dans le café, je vis deux tasses de café encore fumant sur le comptoir, signe que les deux autres nous avaient attendus un moment…

Daidouji nous menait vers un escalier au fond de la boutique qui montait à l'étage de la bâtisse ou je supposais que les deux filles habitaient.

L'endroit était simple, petit, mais plaisant. Il se dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux de cet endroit, à l'inverse de chez nous ou l'atmosphère restait froide en toutes circonstances. Nous nous trouvions maintenant dans un petit couloir, éclairé de petites bougies. Il y avait quatre portes, de part et d'autre du couloir, et au bout on pouvait voir une autre pièce qui semblait être une cuisine américaine et le salon/salle à manger.

Le corps frêle et léger dans mes bras ne cessait de s'agiter, semblant en proie à un nouveau cauchemar… appelant toujours le même prénom… Sora… Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle pour la calmer, elle nichait alors son visage dans le creux de mes bras et attrapait ma veste de sa main. Elle s'était calmée alors que moi je me sentais de plus en plus affolé… pourquoi cette gamine venait se blottir contre moi ?! C'était si… désagréable… oui c'est ça c'était désagréable de sentir cette chaleur sur mon torse !

La brune ouvrit la porte d'une chambre qui devait être celle de Sakura, elle me fit signe de la suivre et m'intimait de déposer la malade dans son lit, ce que je fis le plus rapidement possible. Je laissais presque tomber la gamine sans ménagement sur le martelât sans écouter la petite voix qui me disait qu'elle était blessée et que je devais me montrer plus doux. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me débarrasser d'elle. Mais cette idiote, même endormie, refusait de lâcher mon pull ! Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, à m'en faire mal, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux et soufflait encore le même prénom en cherchant Daidouji des yeux…

-So..ra… comment va … réussit-elle à articuler. Et cette fois je sentis de la fureur en réalisant qu'elle ne me voyait même pas.

-Tout va bien Sak… Tout va bien… ne t'inquiète pas…

Sakura se rendormie alors, et sa main lâcha mon pull, et encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais… A la seconde ou elle lâchait mon pull, je me surpris à penser que j'aurai aimé qu'elle me retienne encore, même de manière inconsciente… Je devenais fou… il fallait vraiment que je quitte cette pièce !

-Sortez s'il vous plaît ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Attendez-moi dans le café si vous voulez bien, tu pourras me raconter en détail ce qu'il c'est passé, me demandait la brune.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de parler, et j'ouvris la porte pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant dans le couloir, je cru voir la porte d'en face se refermer… sans doute mon imagination mais… tout de même…

Sur les quatre pièces du couloir, cachées par ces portes fermées, une était la chambre de la gamine… la deuxième celle de Daidouji… la troisième, avec une pancarte sur laquelle on voyait un homme barré, devait sans doute être la salle de bain… Mais alors, je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la dernière pièce ?

Je me dirigeais vers cette troisième porte pour satisfaire ma curiosité lorsqu'Eriol sortait à son tour de la chambre, me tirant de ma réflexion. Il m'attrapait le bras et murmurait à mon oreille « descendons, il faut que je te parle ! ». Je fis ce qu'il demandait sans rien ajouter. Nous prenions la liberté de nous installer dans le café alors que je demandais à mon cousin ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état, j'avais senti une urgence rare dans ses paroles.

-Regarde le bar, il y avait déjà ces deux tasses fumantes de café lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Je suis venu te chercher, tu étais parti depuis un moment de la maison alors je pensais que tu serais sans doute à l'endroit de tes tourments… Tomoyo-chan semblait m'attendre, elle m'a sourit en me disant que vous n'alliez pas tarder… j'ai posé des questions mais elle n'a répondu à aucunes d'entre elles… M'expliquait Eriol.

-Mais elle t'a peut être vu arriver, ou alors elle a bluffé pour te retenir… Tu es peut être son type… Tentais-je, goguenard. J'eu le plaisir très rare et surprenant de voir Eriol rougir… alors Eriol ne rougissait jamais d'ordinaire. Il était si réservé et sage, il ne s'intéressait jamais aux filles qui lui faisaient la cour… il ne les regardait même pas, jamais. Alors s'il rougissait, sans doute cette brune devait réellement lui plaire. Je me mis à rire, vite arrêté par le regard sérieux de mon vis-à-vis.

-Je ne rigole pas ! Et je te pris de me croire si je te dis que Tomoyo-chan savait que j'allais venir ! Grondait-il légèrement.

-Tomoyo-chan ?... Depuis combien de temps tu l'appelles par son prénom ?! Tu n'a jamais appelé quelqu'un comme ça depuis que nous sommes ici… serais-tu en train de tomber amoureux ?

-Arrête ça ! Regarde plutôt sur la table, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Tu vois, elle a préparé du café pour votre retour… mais…

-Elle n'a préparé qu'une tasse… Comme si elle savait que l'un d'entre nous rentrerait blessés. Disais-je, incrédule. Je comprenais maintenant ou mon cousin voulait en venir, y avait-il une chance pour que Daidouji puisse avoir un don de vision? Je restais septique.

-Eriol, il est très rare de croiser des personnes avec des pouvoirs sur terre. Et si cette fille est vraiment une sorcière, même faible, il faut à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle fait ici !

-Je n'en suis pas encore sûr… mais je pense que Tomoyo est une sorte de voyante. Il va falloir s'en assurer discrètement, même si c'est un pouvoir qu'on voit de temps en temps chez les humains… Ce qui m'intrigue c'est qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir cacher son don… on dirait plutôt qu'elle cherche à laisser des indices sur ce qu'elle est, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle cherche quelqu'un, ou qu'elle veut être découverte par quelqu'un…

Je regardais mon cousin, époustouflé, alors que je m'assaillais au bar. J'avais bien trouvé que ces filles étaient étranges, mais je n'avais pas poussé mes réflexions si loin…

Daidouji m'avais toujours semblé bizarre en cours, mais je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à elle. Je mettais ça sur le compte de son exubérance et ses manières de petite fille bien-élevée.

Eriol, lui était plongé dans ses pensées, alors je me taisais, le laissant réfléchir. Je pensais à Kinomoto, j'espérais qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop, même si j'en doutais fortement… son visage crispé par la douleur restait graver dans ma tête, et je n'aimais vraiment pas ce souvenir. Que les choses soient claires : je n'appréciais pas du tout cette petite garce ! Mais le fait était que je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'il lui arrive malheur, et maintenant qu'elle était blessée je souhaitais son rétablissement, comme n'importe qui…

J'entendis les marches de l'escalier craquer, signe que Daidouji devait venir nous rejoindre.

-Elle dort, je me suis occupée des ecchymoses, demain elle souffrira déjà moins… Nous expliquait-elle. Je te remercie, Hiragisawa-kun… Sans toi, Sakura aurait sans doute été en grand danger. Ajoutait-elle en me servant un café dans la tasse qui était préparé pour moi, semblait-il.

Je ne répondais pas, je n'aimais pas trop me rappeler que je m'étais occupé d'elle. C'était si loin de mon comportement habituel. J'avais l'impression de sentir Eriol rigoler dans mon dos…

-Nous sommes soulagés qu'elle ne soit pas plus gravement blessée… Affirmait Eriol, toujours aussi gentil homme. Mais je pense que ça serait plus sûr de la tenir à l'écart de cette bande à l'avenir, et de surveiller le café. Il est probable que ces hommes sachent déjà qui vous êtes et qu'ils cherchent à se venger…

-C'est très gentil de ta part, Eriol-san. Souriait la jeune femme. Mais tu sais nous ne passerons pas beaucoup de temps au café puisque Sakura et moi nous sommes inscrites à l'université Seijo, Sakura va intégrer notre classe et prendra sans doute une option d'arts. Le café n'ouvrira que le soir, je pense donc que tout ira bien…

-Elle va aussi entrer à Seijo ? M'étonnais-je.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Nous nous verrons donc plus souvent. Mais j'insiste, je voudrais te proposer un truc… Continuait Eriol.

A ces mots, je relevais la tête, m'inquiétant un peu de ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer : un Eriol amoureux avait l'air des plus insouciants.

-… Tu sais Yue et moi sommes plutôt bon en cours, nous n'avons pas besoin de réviser beaucoup et nous serions vraiment ravi de venir vous aider le soir au salon. Vous allez sans doute avoir besoin d'employés… Disait mon cher cousin avec un sourire alors que je m'étranglais presque dans mon café : faire du gardiennage pour ces deux gamines ! Pas question ! Il était fou de dire une chose pareille, je ne voulais pas !

-… on pourra veiller sur vous et vous protéger en cas de problème comme ça… Un homme est toujours utile dans une maison. Terminait Eriol, me donnant un coup de pied sous la table pour me faire ravaler la réplique acide que je m'apprêtais à lancé. Je me taisais alors, jetant un regard furibond à Eriol.

Ce dernier se contentait de me sourire et continuait son discours alors que... Tomoyo acceptait son offre avec une certaine réserve. Je pensais que je pouvais d'or et déjà m'habituer à l'appeler comme ça puisque je risquais de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle…

**Au même moment,  
>Chambre de Sakura.<strong>

Sakura se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, faisant un cauchemar.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait doucement, faisant légèrement grincer ses gonds en tournant sur eux même. Quelqu'un s'avançait en silence dans la pièce, venant s'assoir sans bruit sur le lit de la jeune femme endormie. Une main vint se poser sur sa tête. Mais Sakura s'agitait encore plus malgré la main réconfortante et fraiche, remontant dans son passé pour revivre encore une fois ce moment…

_« -Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser, pauvre idiote ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite garce … Mon désir le plus chère est, et à toujours été, de détruire ce pays, de l'annihiler… qu'il disparaisse à jamais ! Vous les Fanéains et votre stupide idéal ! Votre manie de protéger les humains… __je ne vous supporte pas ! Avait-il craché, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Je vais prendre un grand plaisir à régler mes comptes ici, en particulier avec ton roi bien-aimé… avait-il ajouté, son sourire malsain s'accentuant encore plus sur cette phrase._

_-Jamais ! Jamais je ne te laisserais le toucher ! Hurlais-je, dégainant mon arme à mon tour, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux tremblements de ma main. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Je donnerai ma vie s'il le faut mais je t'arrêterais Li ! _

_Il se mit à rire suite à mes paroles. Un rire froid qui me donnait des frissons… puis sa main s'élevait rapidement dans les airs. Une énorme boule de feu se formait rapidement tout autour de moi, et je m'aperçue que ces flammes magiques m'empêchaient de bouger… Je regardais vers lui, au travers du feu dont il semblait être le maitre. Je sentais les flammes venir lécher le bout de ma robe et mes pieds, mes mains subissaient elles aussi le même traitement… mais je faisais attention à ne rien laisser paraitre._

_-Ma pauvre petite sotte ! me disait-il calmement, semblant s'amuser. Je vais te dire un secret, je hais au plus haut point ce que tu représentes, les soldats plein d'espoir et de bon sentiments pour leur roi ! Mais je vais me faire une joie d'en finir avec toi… Allez, laisse toi aller… crie pour moi…_

_Il tendit à nouveau sa main vers moi, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la paume de sa main. A ce moment, les flammes se mirent à me bruler plus fort. Je me jetais à terre sous la douleur… Le feu dévorait mon dos et je hurlais sous le rire de Li. Il semblait se délecter avec plaisir du spectacle, et moi j'avais envie de pleurer sous la douleur, l'humiliation et l'impuissance… mais le feu m'avait déjà tout pris, même mes larmes s'étaient taries sous sa brulure._

_Il était si puissant que ses flammes pouvaient dévorer tout le royaume, j'en étais sûre. Je devais l'arrêter, à tout prix. Je me relevais péniblement, tenant à peine sur ma jambe. Lui continuait à rire de ma faiblesse, me répétant que je ne pouvais rien contre lui… mais je devais essayer. Ma mère m'avait parlé d'une formule que seul nous autres pouvons utiliser… une formule interdite… Elle permettait de vaincre son ennemi même s'il nous était supérieur en puissance, en contrepartie, le prix à payer était la vie des deux combattants. _

_J'étais déterminée, je donnerai ma vie sans regrets… De toute manière je réalisais qu'il ne me restait déjà plus rien : le royaume que je chérissais tant était en train de disparaitre sous les flammes… tous ceux à qui je tenais étaient en train de se battre pour sauver Faneas…_

_Cet homme venait de détruire tout ce à quoi je tenais… tous mes souvenirs heureux, tous mes éclats de rires et toutes mes joies rassemblées en ces lieux._

_Je levais péniblement les mains, commençant l'incantation avec le peu de souffle qu'il me restait, mais j'avais même du mal à rester consciente tant les brulures de mon dos me faisaient souffrir. Ma force magique était à son minimum dans un endroit comme celui-là, ravagé par les flammes… mais je rassemblais tout mon pouvoir après avoir récité toute l'incantation. Je me concentrais au maximum, enfin une forme lumineuse se matérialisait entre nous, je pus lire de la stupeur et de l'étonnement dans les yeux de mon ennemi alors que mes forces se rassemblaient dans la boule d'énergie, il ne me restait plus qu'à y apposer mon seau pour sceller le pacte. Li ne réagissait pas, intrigué par cette forme de magie qu'il ne connaissait sans doute pas. _

_C'était ma seule chance de le vaincre à l'heure actuelle. Car pour qu'un étranger à Faneas puis se servir d'une magie élémentaire aussi puissante que le feu, cet homme devait être un démon, et un des plus puissants parmi ceux présent sur nos terres... Je m'apprêtais à apposer mon sceau je sentis projetée violemment au sol. _

_Je tentais de me relever pour constater avec horreur que sa majesté le roi Clow se tenait à la place que j'occupais il y a quelques secondes, suivit de sa femme, la Reine Kaho... _

_Tout se passait très vite, le roi s'emparait de mon maléfice à pleine main et l'amplifiait de sa magie, scellant le pacte qui l'entrainerait irréversiblement inéluctablement vers la mort. _

_Je poussais un cri de terreur. Puis, la sphère lumineuse entourait Li et Clow, tous deux billèrent un instant avant que la lumière ne se dissipe. Le corps du roi s'effondrait au sol alors que celui de Shaolan tenait encore, mais difficilement, debout même s'il était blessé. Clow se redressait tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Kaho. Je tentais d'en faire de même mais j'en étais incapable, je ne pouvais que suivre la scène, impuissante._

_-Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier, Sakura... Soufflait le roi. C'est moi qui l'ai laissé entrer chez nous, c'est donc à moi de l'en faire partir..._

_Li titubait légèrement puis relevait la tête. Il était gravement blessé mais un sourire de victoire se dessinait tout de même sur ses lèvres fines._

_-Te voilà enfin, Clow... Je pensais qu'il serait bien plus compliqué de te faire sortir de ta cachette. Crachait-il. Te débusqué aura été un jeu d'enfant…_

_-Je ne peux laisser mes 'enfants' souffrir de mes erreurs. Je ferais un bien piètre roi! Sourit ce dernier. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de toi... mais je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir sous cette forme...je préfèrerais que tu la quittes, je n'aime pas l'idée de 'le' voir ainsi._

_-Je pense bien que la vue de ce visage te dérange, des mauvais souvenirs peut-être? Ricana le brun. Mais vois-tu, cette forme est la seule qui m'aie permis d'approcher ton royaume..._

_Je ne comprenais rien à cet échange, je jetais un coup d'œil à Kaho pour voir qu'elle semblait savoir de quoi ils parlaient, je le vis à ces yeux._

_-je n'en doute pas. Mais tout cela est vain... tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu désires, Faneas ne tombera pas!_

_Clow avait soufflé ses mots en jetant un ultime sort, ce sort lui coutait ses dernières forces, je le savais. Alors que le corps de son adversaire se recroquevillait sur lui-même avant d'invoquer un étrange objet qui lui permit de disparaitre._

_-Il s'est enfui, en avait déduit Kaho. Mais notre pays n'est pas sauf pour autant. Avait-elle ajouté en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Elle aidait le roi, à bout de force, à s'installer une dernière fois sur son trône. C'est alors que je trouvais la force de me lever et de venir m'approcher de cet homme que je considérais un peu comme un grand père pour moi... Il était en train de mourir, là, sous mes yeux... et je ne pouvais que maudire ma faiblesse et ma bêtise pour ne pas être capable de le sauver. Je regardais son visage, ses yeux bleu sombres, mi-clos, qui offraient un regard doux à son épouse. Kaho pleurait en lui souriant._

_-Non! Non... pleurais-je à mon tour. Vous ne devez pas mourir... je ne veux pas vous perdre! C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui! je..._

_-Tu as un autre rôle, une autre mission que tu dois à tout prix accomplir… disait le roi. _

_-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de sauver le royaume et de le débarrasser de ces flammes et des guerriers de l'ombre qu'il a envoyé ici… c'est de sacrer un nouveau roi avant la mort de Clow… Avait annoncé Kaho, cette dernière phrase lui coutait particulièrement._

_Je la regardais sans comprendre, le futur roi avait déjà été choisi, mais il était impossible de le sacrer avant la mort de Clow… Il fallait que le roi découvre les quatre grands généraux, appelés Prélats, qui lui étaient destiné, et que chacun renouvelle le serment prit dans leur peuple respectifs… et surtout, le nouveau chef de notre peuple devait apprendre la maitrise des quatre éléments… _

_C'était tout bonnement impossible d'y parvenir ! À l'heure actuelle, seuls deux des prochains prélats avaient été découverts. Tout à mes réflexions, je ne vis pas Kaho se redresser, mais je relevais la tête lorsqu'elle me demandait de lui prêter attention._

_-Je l'avais vu depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. Je sais ce que tu vas me demander de faire, Mon roi. Disait-elle à son époux, caressant son visage avec tendresse tout en retenant ses larmes._

_Elle fermait les yeux, son pouvoir se mettant à l'œuvre. Elle était entourée d'un halot bleu clair, et son aura se manifestait tout autour de nous, faisant virevolter ses vêtements et ses longs cheveux bruns. Puis tout se dissipa, elle rouvrir les yeux, me souriant faiblement au travers de ses larmes._

_-Dépêche-toi Sakura, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps... Je vais sceller le royaume, avec l'aide des grands prêtres, ça devrait nous prendre quelques minutes à peine. M'annonçais la grande prêtresse et l'oracle de Faneas._

_-Pendant tout le temps ou Faneas restera en suspend, tu seras la seule à pouvoir agir Sakura. Tu vas devoir être forte. Il est impératif que tu retrouves deux personnes que j'ai envoyées sur terre il y a longtemps..._

_-Mais je ne peux pas vous abandonner..._

_-Tu le dois mon enfant, l'avenir du pays en dépend! Si je meurs avant le sacrement du nouveau roi, l'équilibre que j'exerce sur notre pays sera rompu... les villes des nuages s'effondreront, le peuple des lacs sera enfermé sous la glace d'un hiver sans fin... tu sais tout ça ma puce... tu dois les sauver, c'est ton rôle à présent._

_-Je... Je ferai ce que vous désirez, Altesse. Articulais-je difficilement._

_-Va vite prendre la porte des dimensions qui mène sur terre, et cherche ces deux hommes, ils t'aideront... Je ne connais pas leurs noms actuels... mais ils représentent la terre... et le feu...ils sont deux généraux… VA MAINTENANT ! POUR FANEAS !_

_Je m'élançais après cette révélation, me précipitant dans les couloirs ou la bataille faisait rage sans plus réfléchir à rein. Surtout ne pas penser à ce que je laissais derrière moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas faire un seul pas de plus. Je me débarrassais rapidement de certains guerriers sur mon passage : nos ennemis n'étaient pas très forts, mais ils étaient terriblement nombreux. _

_J'arrivais dans la grande salle de réception, juste derrière la salle du trône, je la traversais en courant, sans faire attention à mon dos qui me faisait de plus en plus souffrir, je courais le plus vite possible, ne faisant pas attention à tous mes compagnons qui se battaient çà et là. Mes chaussures avaient brûlé par endroit et ralentissaient ma progression, je les enlevais donc pour continuer pied nu, maudissant cette air chargé de fumée qui m'empêchais d'utiliser ma magie … J'avais si mal, mon dos me brulait… mais je courrais toujours et encore… je n'avais que ça à faire ! Courir !_ »

**Demeure des Hiragisawa,  
>1h18 du matin.<strong>

Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, seul le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminé du salon donnait un faible éclairage dans la pièce, projetant d'étranges ombres au plafond. La pièce était silencieuse et semblait déserte à cette heure de la nuit, Yue était pourtant installé dans son fauteuil, face aux flammes. Il les fixait intensément comme s'il attendait une réponse aux questions sans réponses qui tournaient dans sa tête. Mais les flammes ne faisaient que continuer leur danse...

Ca faisait plus d'une heure que les deux jeunes hommes étaient rentrés chez eux, et depuis Yue n'avait pas décroché un mot et était resté prostré devant les flammes de la cheminé. Hésitant toujours entre une franche colère et une étrange inquiétude… Ces deux sentiments prenaient chacun leur tour possession de son être sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-Tu es sur que rester ici te donnera la réponse à tes questions? Demandait Eriol en entrant dans la pièce, prenant place sur le canapé, non loin du feu.

Yue ne le regardait pas. A la place, il passait la main au-dessus du feu, avant de dire que le balai des flammes le calmait, même s'il ne donnait pas de réponses. Après un long moment de silence ou seul le craquement du bois était audible, Eriol se décidait à entamer la conversation, voyant que Yue ne se lancerait pas sans cela.

-Que s'est-il passé au juste? Tu l'as croisé par hasard si j'ai bien compris, et tu t'es précipité pour lui venir en aide? Cette version est un mensonge n'est-ce pas? Jamais tu ferais une chose pareille, ce n'est pas ton genre de venir en aide à la veuve et à l'orphelin. Tu es plutôt du genre à regarder ailleurs.

-Je sais, j'abandonnerai même la personne à qui je dois allégeance si ça pouvait me servir. Tu le sais d'ailleurs très bien, j'aurais abandonné ton père sans le moindre scrupule. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ce que je suis, je ne me suis jamais présenté comme quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bon ou de gentil... Mais figure toi que ce soir, et pour la première fois, j'ai failli à ma règle d'or et je me suis mêlé de choses qui ne me regardaient pas. Avait dit Yue d'une voix atone, sans décrocher son regard du feu. Réfléchissant toujours à ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à venir en aide à cette petite, et surtout comprendre toutes ces choses étranges qu'il avait ressenti.

-Oh… C'est étonnant. Tu n'es donc pas aussi monstrueux que tu le prétends. Raillait Eriol, sarcastique.

Ce dernier s'adossait plus franchement dans le canapé en poussant un profond soupire.

-Tu sais, avoir commis une bonne action de fait pas de toi un homme bon, si ça peut te rassurer. C'est vrai que nous nous sommes toujours faits discret et nous ne nous mêlons pas des affaires des autres, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois intervenu...

-Je ne sais pas. Je déteste de plus en plus être en présence d'elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vif... Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de ne plus jamais la revoir, et je suis prêt à l'effacer moi-même s'il le faut. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu nous proposes comme bon samaritain?!

Le brun avait enfin détaché son regard des flammes et fixait maintenant Eriol. Dans ses yeux ambrés dansait la même lueur que dans les flammes. Sa voix était restée basse, on y sentait sa colère. Mais Eriol était nullement impressionné par les colères de Yue, il restait souriant en répondant à la question.

-En travaillant avec elles, nous pourront garder à l'œil. Je pense qu'elles peuvent représenter une menace, il vaut mieux se rapprocher d'elles le plus possible, nous pourrons agir plus facilement et décider de ce qu'il faudra faire le moment venu. A savoir, les faire disparaitre ou pas…

-En apprendre plus sur l'ennemi... En déduisait Yue. Tu penses sérieusement que ces deux petites pourraient avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça? Demandait le brun, dubitatif.

-En tout cas, après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je me rends compte que nous avons négligé des informations importantes sur Tomoyo. Je suis presque sûr qu'elles cachent quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi...

Cette fois, ce fut à Yue de soupirer. Lorsqu'Eriol arborait une expression aussi décidé, il était inutile de discuter. Eriol voulait en savoir plus sur les deux jeunes filles alors il saurait, qu'importe ce que ça lui couterait. Yue le savait bien. Ils restèrent installés au salon un moment en silence.

**Plus tard dans la nuit,  
>café Amamiya's Witsches.<strong>

Sakura se réveillait en sursaut, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre, les yeux de la jeune fille mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre. Au bout d'un temps, elle finit par reconnaitre la pièce, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Elle s'aperçut ensuite qu'un poids étrange entravait ses mouvements, comme si quelque chose de lourd reposait sur sa poitrine. Sakura allumait une veilleuse de nuit posée sur la table de chevet pour identifier la chose posée sur elle. La jeune sorcière fut tout de même surprise en apercevant Sora couché sur sa poitrine serrant fermement son haut de pyjama, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle balayait la chambre du regard et constatait que Kelo aussi était là, sous sa forme de lion, couché à ses pieds au bord du grand lit. Le lion avait levé la tête lorsque la lumière s'était allumée, observant paisiblement la malade sans bouger pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormi. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle lui adressait un sourire l'animal daignait bouger lentement, se rapprochant d'elle de sa démarche silencieuse. Il commençait par lui lécher le visage de sa langue râpeuse, sans doute pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Puis il posait sa tête sur le matelas, tout près de la jeune femme.

Sakura observait un moment le lion, puis son attention se fixait sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle caressait tendrement les mèches noirs de la frange du petit, se rendant compte qu'il avait encore grandit ces derniers mois.

Sakura avait eu si peur hier, en comprenant que le bambin avait filé seul. Elle se souvenait avec angoisse de la sensation de vide qui l'avait prise, son cœur avait raté un battement puis était reparti si fort qu'elle en avait mal dans la poitrine.

Elle était entrée dans le salon après le soupé en demandant à Tomoyo si cette dernière n'avait pas vu Sora, la brune lui répondit que Sora lui avait dit qu'il jouait aux dames… avec Sakura. Comprenant que Sora avait menti, Sakura ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, elle sautait directement par la fenêtre, disant à Tomoyo de rester à la maison au cas où l'enfant rentrerait de lui-même. Puis la sorcière était partie à la recherche du petit dans les bas fonds de la ville. Le cœur enfermé dans un étau d'angoisse, elle écumait la ville, sautant de toits en toits sans ce soucié d'être vue. Elle l'avait retrouvé juste à temps, alors qu'un groupe de loubard cherchait à le mettre en pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, tournant sur ses gonds pour laisser apparaitre Tomoyo, tirant Sakura de ses pensées.

-Je t'apporte une potion apaisante... pour ton dos. Chuchotait cette dernière, tentant de garder un sourire apaisant malgré la crainte qui n'avait pas encore quitté son esprit.

-Il est tard non? Tu devrais plutôt dormir... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce petit monstre? Demandait la blessée.

Tomoyo sourit en notant dans son esprit que Sakura appelait Sora exactement comme Toya le faisait pour elle.

-Il est presque trois heures du matin... Sora-chan était trop inquiet pour te laisser seule, je l'ai autorisé à rester avec toi. Tu sais il est rentré en pleurant, il était terrorisé. Il s'en veut beaucoup. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais trouvé alors qu'il cherchait des informations sur les Prélats, vraisemblablement au mauvais endroit... tu es arrivée alors que ces brutes allaient s'attaquer à lui. Il est arrivé un peu avant que Yue te ramène, j'ai juste eu le temps de lui dire de monter se cacher avant de voir Eriol débarqué.

-Tu as vu ? Demandait Sakura.

-Oui en parti…Ce n'était pas très clair mais j'ai senti que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Pour le reste, j'ai demandé des explications détaillées à Sora-chan, il m'a expliqué que tu avais tenu tête à une vingtaine d'hommes armés, et que la dispute à dégénérée en combat… je te tire mon chapeau !

-Il est toujours aussi bavard... Grimaçait Sakura en continuant ses caresses. Il m'a fait peur, j'ai vraiment cru le perdre...

Tomoyo observait Sakura, heureuse de la voir aussi tendre avec l'enfant. Tomoyo savait que la jeune sorcière était capable de beaucoup d'amour, mais elle savait aussi que son cœur blessé ne savait plus trop comment exprimer cet amour. Elle était donc soulagée de voir qu'une personne au moins profitait encore de sa véritable douceur.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu très peur... Je ne remercierais jamais assez les dieux d'avoir mis Yue sur ta route ce soir... D'ailleurs je trouve que tu devrais vraiment mettre vos différents de côté et aller le remercier. Qui sait, tu lui dois peut-être la vie !

-Pfff ! N'exagérons rien ! Ce n'était que des humains... Je n'avais pas besoin de lui... ce garçon est... je ne sais pas... Je le trouve étrange. Il s'est battu comme un soldat, il a l'âme d'un combattant. Pourtant il s'est comporté comme un imbécile ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner…

-J'ai toujours trouvé Yue et Eriol étranges. Tu verras quand tu intègreras notre classe lundi, ils sont vraiment particuliers... J'ai longtemps cru qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs mais ils ne peuvent pas être ceux que nous cherchons puisque l'âge ne correspond pas du tout. Les hommes que nous cherchons ont quitté Faneas il y a presque 50 ans, alors qu'ils étaient âgés d'une quinzaine d'années. Ça ne peut donc pas être eux.

-Hum... Répondit Sakura, soucieuse. On va quand même les garder à l'œil... au cas où. Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu les connaisses si bien, surtout cet Eriol?

-Eriol est vraiment un ami pour moi. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de les avoir à l'œil: ils vont venir tous les soirs nous aider au café!

-QUOI?!

-Chut... Sakura! S'indignait la maitresse de maison. Tu vas le réveiller! Disait Tomoyo en désignant l'enfant endormit d'un signe de tête.

Sakura bougonnait mais ne rajouta rien. Elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette intrusion dans leur vie, mais il fallait reconnaitre que c'était le meilleur moyen pour être fixer rapidement. Tomoyo lui donnait la potion et Sakura dû se rendre à l'évidence, comme toujours, la potion de sa cousine avait un gout atroce. Tomoyo avait toujours réalisé des potions efficaces, mais au gout infecte!

Sakura grimaçait et se recouchait alors que Tomoyo se rendait elle aussi dans sa chambre.

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la ville, le chef de gang reprenait ses esprits. Il se relevait et observait dans la rue les corps inanimés de ses compagnons. Il jurait et sortait son téléphone, composant rapidement un numéro alors que sa panique montait.

-Patron, vous aviez raison... je crois que nous l'avons trouvé...comme nous voudrez… Nous attraperons les Fanéains…

_A suivre…_


	4. chapitre 3: au café des Witches

Salut Amy ! Voila le fameux nouveau chapitre… (j'ai bien l'impression que tu es la seule à l'attendre.)  
>J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire celui-là, même s'il est plus court que les autres.<p>

J'espère que qu'il te plaira aussi et qu'il t'amusera autant que moi. Merci de continuer à me lire avec autant d'attention. Je pense que sans tes reviews j'aurais arrêté d'écrire ! Alors merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien !

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3 : Au café des Witches.**

**Lundi 31 octobre,  
>Université Seijo, 8h10.<strong>

La salle de classe était pleine et silencieuse lorsque le professeur Terada annonçait l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève dans le cours d'histoire. Sakura s'était avancée dans la salle et se présentait sous le regard à la fois curieux et admirateur de ses camarades de classe.

Surtout les garçons qui la dévoraient littéralement du regard. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était vraiment magnifique dans son uniforme (chemise blanche, veston et jupe vert bouteille).

Le professeur indiquait à la sorcière de s'installer près de la fenêtre, à la place de libre juste à côté de Tomoyo tandis cette dernière fit un petit clin d'œil à sa cousine et le cours repris. Les élèves ne cessaient de jeter de petits coups d'œil à la sorcière, ce qui avait le don d'amuser Tomoyo et d'agacer Sakura. Cette dernière avait finalement été forcée de plier sous les arguments de la brune et accepter de venir à l'école.

Il était vrai que cet endroit était la meilleure des couvertures pour des personnes de leurs âges, ce qui renforçait encore la mauvaise humeur de Sakura.

Lorsque la pause arrivait enfin, Sakura soufflait de dépit. Elle savait bien que certains élèves allaient probablement venir lui parler et cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point, mais elle fit bonne figure et se montrait charmante avec ses camarades. Tomoyo en fut soulagée et lorsque Eriol et Yue arrivèrent, Eriol fit lui aussi par de son étonnement à son amie alors qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu du groupe.

-Quand tu as dit que Kinomoto-san intégrait ta classe, j'ai eu peur qu'elle se montre aussi taciturne que Yue… Mais il semblerait que Kinomoto-san soit très à l'aise avec les autres. Remarquait Eriol.

-Oui, en fait Sakura est quelqu'un de très sociable et d'enjoué en général. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a des moments où elle décide de ne faire aucune concession… Expliquait Tomoyo en grimaçant ce qui fait rire le jeune homme. En tout cas, on dirait qu'elle va faire des ravages, je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde regroupé pour l'arrivée d'un nouveau…

Yue n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation, son regard restait attaché sur la silhouette fine de Sakura qui se découpait devant lui : elle n'avait plus rien d'un garçon, même la considérer comme une gamine serait stupide en cet instant… Yue recherchait les changements pour comprendre la différence. Bien sûr la tenue avait changé et cet uniforme mettait la jeune fille à son avantage, mais pas plus que n'importe quelle autre fille au corps bien fait d'après le brun. Les cheveux de Sakura étaient toujours détachés, mais ils ne lui donnaient plus cet air sauvage comme la dernière fois. Ils étaient peignés et cascadaient sur ses épaules, venant battre ses hanches lorsqu'elle bougeait.

Tout à sa contemplation, Yue ne s'aperçut même pas que les lèvres de Sakura remuaient en sa direction, et qu'elle était en train de lui parler.

-…Bon, je voulais le remercier mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas envie de repartir d'un meilleur pas avec moi… Râlait la jeune fille en se tournant vers le groupe.

-Sakura, on dit on « partir du bon pied ». Tu as toujours autant de mal avec la langue on dirait. Corrigeait Tomoyo, un brin agacé.

-Désolé, je réfléchissais, tu disais quoi gamine ? Demandait Yue.

Sakura fronçait des sourcilles mais ne prit pas la peine de relever le surnom. A la place, elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lâcher :

- Oh ! Incroyable tu t'excuses heu… Hiragisawa… c'est bien ça?! Alors comme ça tu es capable de parler sans être en train de hurler sur les gens ! C'est étonnant… Arguait-elle d'une voix forte qui alerta toute l'école.

Yue, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le provoque comme cela, n'en revenait pas du monde qui s'accumulait autour du groupe et qui s'étonnait de la dispute naissante. Les murmures emplissaient rapidement la cour, ce qui faisait bouillir le brun qui préférait de loin rester discret.

Yue était considéré comme le jeune homme le plus séducteur et le plus taciturne de l'école. Il n'appréciait pas que son statut soit remis en cause par l'arrivé de cette idiote. Il était en ce moment même sur le point d'exploser. Sakura, elle, avait les yeux flamboyants et un sourire canaille accroché aux lèvres. Elle se divertissait, regardant le brun rougir de colère. Mais comme ce dernier ne se décidait pas à répondre aux provocations, elle décidait de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Tomoyo l'arrêtait et la trainait vers la bibliothèque. La retraite stratégique semblait être la meilleure option d'après elle, surtout si Yue se trouvait dans un endroit ou il avait l'avantage comme c'était le cas à l'université.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu n'avais pas besoin de le provoquer encore une fois ! Je croyais que tu voulais le remercier ! Grondait Tomoyo en marchant d'un pas vif et en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'installait rapidement à une table alors que Sakura prenait place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un air de profond ennui peint sur son visage.

-Je l'ai remercié…. Il m'énervait c'est tout. J'avais juste envie de l'embêter… T'as déjà fait attention aux rougeurs qu'il a sur les joues quant il est fâché ? Je trouve ça trop drôle, en plus ses yeux deviennent aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle. Je trouve ça marrant. Soupirait-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, désintéressée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte Sak ! Yue est très aimé ici, si tu le cherches c'est toute l'école que tu auras sur le dos !

Mais Sakura s'en fichait. Tomoyo allait continuer ses explications lorsque Yue entrait dans la pièce d'un pas décidé, Eriol sur ses talons. Il se plantait directement devant Sakura, la fixant d'un air furibond qui aurait fait peur à n'importe quel élève. Mais pas à Sakura. Elle ne le regardait même pas.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demandait-il d'une voix basse et grondante, à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que je n'aime pas qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie comme tu fais en venant travailler au café. Ou alors peut être est-ce simplement parce que ta tête ne me revient pas. Mentit-elle.

-Ma tête ne te revient pas !? Alors celle la c'est la meilleure ! Arrête ça tu veux, si ma tête ne te revenais pas ton regard ne s'attarderait pas sur moi comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour ! Rigolait Yue, confiant en ce qui concernait son pouvoir de séduction.

Bien malgré elle, Sakura piquait un fard et rougit presque instantanément, baragouinant avec vigueur et grand renfort de geste sous le regard amusé de Tomoyo et d'Eriol.

-T'es malade ou quoi ! Je te trouve hideux t'entends ! HIDEUX ! Même un troll plein de pustules est plus séduisant que toi !

-Tais-toi !

-Non ! Tu es le pire ! Tu entends ?! Jamais je ne serai attirée par un type comme toi ! Tu…

Yue la trouvait très rigolote, à s'époumoner en affirmant qu'il n'était pas son genre. Ses joues rougies et ses yeux affolés lui donnaient un air fragile qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle s'entêtait à réfuter ce qui était une simple boutade. Yue avait envi de la faire taire, de la plus agréable des manières.

Il fit une chose totalement imprévisible, même pour Tomoyo. Il passait la main dans le coup de Sakura avec une rapidité déconcertante, il la tirait à lui et déposait ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille pour un baiser appuyé puis s'éloignait presque aussi vite qu'il s'était approché. La réaction de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre, elle se reculait le plus possible et plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, incapable de bouger et totalement muette. Ses yeux exorbités laissaient transparaitre un mélange de terreur et d'incompréhension.

Elle restait prostrée sur son perchoir sans réaliser ce qui venait de se passer alors que Yue lui disait une dernière phrase en s'éloignant nonchalamment, quittant la bibliothèque.

-Je t'avais dit de te taire. Tu m'as cherché, tu vas savoir ce qu'il en coute…

Il avait trouvé son nouveau jouet… et Sakura était un met de choix d'après lui. Le jeu allait être très amusant. Ce fut la première d'une très longue série de disputes en tout genre, tous les arguments étaient bons pour engendrer une bagarre entre eux. Sakura ne tardait pas à trouver divers moyens pour ridiculiser Yue et ce dernier trouvait de plus en plus amusant les rougissements de la jeune fille lorsqu'il lui volait un baiser. Les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et devenaient de plus en plus violentes ce qui inquiétait Eriol qui trouvait ce rapport de plus en plus malsain.

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

-IL M'A EMBRASSE ! CE BATARD, CE MALADE M'A ENCORE EMBRASSE !

-Sakura… Langage…

-Je m'en fou royalement de mon langage Tomoyo ! Pestait la brune contre sa cousine installée sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

-Calmes toi Sakura, il n'a fait que te voler un baiser ! Juste une bise sur les lèvres… ce n'est pas si grave, temporisait Tomoyo, assez anxieuse face au degré de colère de sa cousine. Et pour cause, Sakura était rouge écrevisse, les cheveux hirsutes à force de gigoter dans tous les sens, faisant les cents pas dans une salle de classe vide. Les deux filles avaient une heure de libre avant de reprendre pour les deux dernières heures de la journée.

-C'est pas si grave ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas sur toi que cet animal à posé son abjecte museau ! Je vais le détruire ce type, à la fin il ne restera plus rien de lui, si peu que même les charognards ne s'y intéresseront pas ! Vociférait Sakura.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer d'humain. Rappelait judicieusement Tomoyo, juste au cas où sa cousine était sérieuse.

-Je plaiderais avoir agis pour le bien de l'univers, et puis de toute façon ce type n'est pas humain : c'est une bête !

-Sakura…

-Je me vengerai…

-Sakura ! Tu me fais peur là ! C'était juste un baiser !

Mais malgré cette conversation et tous les bons arguments de Tomoyo, Sakura ne dérogeait pas de son désir de vengeance. Elle passait la soirée et même une partie de la nuit à chercher un moyen d'humilier comme il se devait l'homme qui lui avait volé ce baiser.

Au début, Tomoyo trouvait cela amusant. Elle se réjouissait même que Sakura puisse mettre autant d'énergie et d'ingéniosité dans quelque chose qui n'avait pas attrait à Faneas ou à la mission. Pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, Sakura s'intéressait à une chose qui ne concernait ni son pays, ni Sora, ni les démons…

Mais le soulagement de Tomoyo fut de bien courte durée. Car comme toujours, lorsque Sakura s'intéressait à quelque chose… elle s'y investissait totalement.

Le lendemain, à la pause de midi, Sakura affichait une mine joyeuse et sure d'elle qui ne disait rien de bon d'après sa cousine. Et lorsque Yue et Eriol les rejoignirent, Tomoyo devint encore plus suspicieuse en voyant que le brun affichait une mine renfrogné et colérique. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et ses vêtements froissés… Lorsqu'Eriol vint s'assoir à la table des jeunes filles, il répondit à la question muette de Tomoyo :

-Ne faites pas attention à lui, Yue à eu une mauvaise matinée… La porte de la salle de bain à claquée ce matin alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, elle est resté bloqué pendant près d'une heure… un malheureux coup de vent et le verrou a sauté. Et ensuite il a perdu tous ses cours en essayant de rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu dans la salle d'eau… Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. Cette tempête semblait l'avoir presque pris pour cible. Plaisantait Eriol.

Tomoyo avalait de travers et se mis à tousser fortement avant de se reprendre.

-Pas de chance hein ?... Répétait Tomoyo, soudain très suspicieuse.

Elle lançait un regard plein de reproche à Sakura qui fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de sa cousine, Sakura se levait rapidement et filait se chercher une glace en guise de dessert au buffet de la cafète. Pendant ce temps, Yue vint prendre place à son tour à la table sans dire un mot, visiblement d'une humeur fracassante.

Et c'est lorsque Sakura revint prendre sa place à table que le pire se produisit. Un vent terrible s'engouffrait dans la cantine et Sakura lâchait la glace qu'elle tenait qui tombait malencontreusement directement sur la tête de Yue.

Yue était tétanisé, il sentait la glace ce changer en liquide au contact de son corps plus chaud et le liquide dégouliner lentement sur lui. Il relevait la tête et croisait la mine réjouit de Sakura, qui ne semblait pas prête à s'excuser pour sa maladresse… bien au contraire, elle ajoutait même :

-Et ben ! C'est pas de chance ça Higasawa-kun ! Tu as l'air de t'être levé du mauvais pied… Enfin c'est embêtant je ne vais pas pouvoir manger ma glace. Tu vas m'en repayer une autre j'espère ? Bah…. Même si tu ne me la repayes pas, c'était déjà très amusant de te voir dans cet état… une petite vengeance bien mérité qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?!

-Exprès, exprès… Tu es un peu dur… c'est vrai que j'ai prié pour un bon moyen d'obtenir réparation pour le baiser que tu m'as volé. Mais personne ne peut faire souffler le vent ! N'est-ce pas ? Il semblerait que les Dieux soient de mon côté, et qu'ils aient décidé de ma venir en aide, c'est tout !

Après cet épisode, les disputes augmentèrent encore d'un degré, elles ne firent que devenir de plus en plus importantes et fréquentes…

La bibliothèque était souvent presque vide à cette heure de la journée et c'était précisément pour cette raison que Tomoyo et Eriol s'y rendaient après les cours, pour être tranquille lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étudier. Mais étudier était devenu une tâche bien difficile depuis que Sakura et Yue avaient commencé leurs disputes…

-Tu n'as qu'à me présenter des excuses ! C'est le troisième rendez-vous que tu fais tomber à l'eau en racontant des horreurs sur moi à ces filles! T'es jalouse ou quoi ? Il fallait bien que je me venge, tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en tirer comme ça !? Je trouve ça assez juste de t'arranger un rencard dérangeant… En plus ça t'apprendra sans doute plein de choses, une petite vierge effarouchée comme toi devrait s'estimer heureuse qu'un homme comme moi décide de te venir en aide… Chuchotait Yue en s'installant à côté d'Eriol.

-Qui te dit que je suis vierge ? Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! En plus je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me trouver un rencard, mais contrairement à toi, je m'en passe ! Je ne sortirais avec personne, et surtout pas avec un prof ! En plus Monsieur Takeya ! C'est un prof super vieux et bizarre, et je te signale qu'il est marié ! Hurlait presque Sakura alors que Tomoyo et Eriol soupirèrent de concert.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller vous disputer ailleurs ? C'est un endroit calme et paisible ici, autant dire que ces deux qualités vous sont totalement étrangères ! Râlait Eriol.

-Je suis quelqu'un de très calme si l'autre pervers n'est pas dans les parages. Assurait Sakura, en balayant d'une main le commentaire d'Eriol.

Sakura et Yue continuaient leur dispute pendant que Tomoyo rangeait ses affaires sous le regard surpris et interrogateur d'Eriol. La brune en remarquant le regard de son ami, s'expliquait en disant qu'il serait dorénavant impossible d'étudier dans cette pièce puisque les deux autres n'écoutaient même pas leurs doléances…

Elle quittait donc la pièce pour étudier au calme. Eriol ne supportait pas très longtemps la dispute en cours et filait lui aussi, laissant à la bibliothécaire le soin de calmer les deux étudiants hystériques. Ce fut rapidement chose faite puisqu'elle les jetait dehors sans ménagement.

**Mercredi 12 novembre,  
>Café des whitches, 21h30.<strong>

-Mademoiselle ! Je prendrais bien un capuccino et mon ami voudrait un expresso, s'il vous plait ! Avait commandé un homme à la table 2.

-Tout de suite Monsieur ! Acquiesçait Sakura en faisant un grand sourire au deux hommes assis à la table, puis elle filait rapidement vers le bar pour donner la commande à Tomoyo.

Elle semblait virevolter entre les tables sous les regards appréciateurs des clients, principalement masculin. Sa jolie robe noire ne cessait de tourner, révélant ses longues jambes, sous les allers et retours incessants de la brunette qui faisait de son mieux pour prendre les commandes des clients le plus rapidement possible.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on ait autant de monde dès la deuxième semaine d'ouverture ! Soufflait-elle à Tomoyo en récupérant la commande de la table 5.

-Oui, nous avons de la chance : le café est plein ! Mais si tu es fatiguée je peux venir t'aider en salle. Eriol et Yue rangent le sellier mais je peux leur demander de tenir le bar, nous ne serions pas trop de deux en salle…

-Non, c'est bon ! J'ai bien assez entendu Yue me critiquer pour la journée ! Qu'il reste dans son placard, il est tout à fait dans son élément là-bas ! Sifflait Sakura.

-Sak… Tu dois être fatiguée, ça fait plus de 2 heures que tu cours sans t'arrêter ! Pourquoi tu en fais autant ? Tu sembles te tuer au travail…

-Ca me permet de ne penser à rien… Et d'oublier un peu pourquoi on est là. Ça a du bon de s'imaginer une vie normale…

-Nous avions une vie de sorcière normale. Souriait Tomoyo. Tu ne devrais pas trop te morfondre… nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici, nous les aurons bientôt retrouvé et tout redeviendra comme avant…

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais nous n'avons aucunes traces ! Rétorquait Sakura, sans réussir à contenir son animosité. Désolée… J'y retourne, la table 5 attend.

Tomoyo laissait échapper un soupir en regardant sa cousine se parer de se sourire factice qu'elle avait créé pour les clients et se diriger vers la table 5, elle réussissait à merveille à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse. Tomoyo devait être la seule à ressentir le mal-être qui habitait Sakura, et elle n'arrivait plus à soulager la douleur… peut-être parce que elle aussi souffrait de plus en plus… le temps qui passait, les cauchemars qui revenaient, les recherches qui n'avançaient pas, le désespoir qui s'insinuait…

-Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles bien inquiète… Avait supposé Yue en s'approchant de la brune, lui déposant des cartons de thé glacé sous le bar.

-Oh Yue ! Oui, oui, ça va ! Un souvenir désagréable, c'est déjà oublié… Avait-elle éludé.

-Tu en as beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis ! Dit Eriol en arrivant à son tour. Tu devrais sourire, tu vas faire fuir tes clients. Avait-il ajouté en plaisantant.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le café était ouvert, et il était presque plein tous les soirs. Tomoyo était d'ailleurs soulagée de pouvoir compter sur l'aide précieuse d'Eriol et de Yue, mais cette idée n'était pas du gout de Sakura. Les garçons avaient commencé le jour même à travailler au café, et la jeune fille voyait cette initiative d'un très mauvais œil. En effet, elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter la présence des jeunes hommes, elle jugeait dangereux de laisser des hommes entrer dans le café et s'approcher d'elle et de sa cousine, ils pourraient très bien découvrir leur nature et les secrets qu'elles gardaient à l'étage. Mais elle fut bien obligée de reconnaitre que faire tourner le café était bien plus simple avec l'aide des deux garçons, et son humeur ne s'en améliorait pas…  
>Sakura refusait systématiquement l'aide des garçons et se disputait souvent avec Yue qui supportait mal ce qu'il prenait pour des enfantillages de la part de la jeune fille. Eriol, avec son caractère doux et paisible, avait beaucoup plus de facilités à se faire accepter, augmentant encore la colère du brun. La tension était donc à son comble entre Sakura et Yue qui semblaient tout faire pour creuser encore plus le fossé qui les séparait.<p>

Suite à la remarque d'Eriol, Tomoyo rougit légèrement et balbutiait quelque chose avant d'attraper son plateau et de partir en salle, laissant les clients du bar aux garçons. Sakura était déjà en train de servir les tables 4 et 5, elle allait donc s'occuper des tables 6 à 10. Elle remarquait un groupe d'étudiants qui étaient dans la même école que Sakura et elle à la table 3 mais n'y prêtait pas d'attention.

Sakura aussi avait repéré le groupe de 3 garçons et se dirigeait vers eux. Elle ne fit absolument pas attention à leurs regards inquiétants et à leurs sourires lubriques, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait. Par contre derrière le bar, Yue avait parfaitement interprété le regard les trois hommes et surveillait la scène avec insistance.

-Tu ne devrais pas la regarder comme ça Shao, Sakura n'est pas très observatrice mais elle va finir pas sentir ton regard sur elle, et n'oublie pas qu'il y a Tomoyo, elle t'a déjà remarqué. Avait rappelé Eriol au brun, d'une voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendu.

-Ce n'est pas elle que je regarde, et tu ferais mieux de m'appeler Yue! Avait répondu le jeune homme, piqué au vif.

En fait Yue n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de la jeune fille depuis son arrivé au café, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. La raison était simple, le jour de leur rencontre, Yue avait pris Sakura pour un homme, et même s'il avait rapidement compris qu'elle était en fait une femme, il avait gardé dans son esprit l'image d'une jeune personne habillé d'une salopette de travail trop grande et informe. Cette image était durement mise à mal aujourd'hui par la robe noire et volante indubitablement féminine, révélant de longues et magnifiques jambes et dessinant à merveille la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Il était bien obligé d'admettre que Sakura était en fait une magnifique jeune femme, et ce constat était inconcevable. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas trouver cette gamine aussi belle, et comme souvent lorsque quelque chose ne convenait pas à ce qu'il avait imaginé, il se renfrognait. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Eriol, témoin discret des débats intérieur de son cousin.

-Sakura est vraiment magnifique comme ça, je comprends que tu la surveilles de près. Avait-il ajouté, taquinant encore d'avantage Shaolan.

-Tu trouves ? Moi je la trouve idiote dans cette tenue ! Sans aucun attrait. Avait répondu le brun, de mauvaise foi alors qu'il fixait, comme envouté, la chevelure de miel de la jeune femme semblant danser. Ces trois types sont dans notre université, et ils ont très mauvaises réputations, je ne voudrais pas que le café se transforme en champ de bataille.

-Si tu le dis…

-Bonjour messieurs ! Bienvenu au Amamiya Witches ! Que désirez-vous ? Avait demandé la jeune sorcière, loi de la conversation des deux chaperons.

-Je ne sais pas encore… peut être peux-tu me conseiller, que penses-tu de 'sexe on the beach' ? Avait demandé un garçon brun, avec de petits yeux noirs, brillants de convoitise. Les deux autres se mirent à rire sous cape sous le regard emplit d'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait pas saisi l'allusion mais décidait de ne pas s'en soucier et répondit avec entrain à la question.

-Oh ! C'est super bon ! Vous devriez essayer ! Sourit Sakura sans prendre garde au double sens de sa phrase.

Les trois garçons explosèrent de rire puis commandèrent finalement 3 cocktails. Tomoyo avait suivi la scène avec intérêt et avait fait un signe de tête discret à sa cousine, lui faisant comprendre sans un mot de se méfier.

Sakura avait parfaitement compris le message et acquiesçait avant de se rendre au bar pour passer les commandes des trois jeunes hommes. Yue ne lui adressait pas un regard et se contentait de préparer les cocktails sans un mot, Sakura ne s'en formalisait pas et échangeait quelques banalités avec Eriol avant de se remettre au travail. La soirée se passait dans une ambiance agréable, ou même Sakura se surprit à apprécier Eriol qui faisait du très bon travail.

Tomoyo quittait le groupe une demi-heure avant la fermeture pour leur préparer un repas. Le café était presque vide, il ne restait plus que le groupe des trois jeunes garçons de l'université Seijo, ces trois-là étaient d'ailleurs bien imbibés d'alcool et Sakura avait un mal fou à les garder à l'écart. Yue rangeait les chaises en salle lorsqu'il fut témoin de la détresse de la jeune fille, en effet un des garçons insistait fortement pour que Sakura prenne place avec eux, sa main baladeuse essayait de venir se poser sur la jambe de la jeune fille désespérée. Yue ne réfléchit pas longtemps, trop irrité par le comportement des trois hommes pour rester calme, il attrapait Sakura par le bras et la tirait hors de portée du groupe.

Il posait son pouce sur le menton de Sakura et l'approchait de son visage pour l'embrasser. Sakura était tétanisé, pourtant cette fois elle voyait yue se rapprocher lentement. Elle pouvait le repousser, elle avait le temps de réagir, mais elle ne faisait rien. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son corps refusait de bouger et attendait le moment ou les lèvres du jeune homme se poseraient sur les siennes, attendant de tout son être l'instant où le corps chaud de Yue se presserait contre le sien.

Lorsqu'il le fit enfin, elle fermait les yeux, oubliant le groupe, se focalisant sur la chaleur qui envahissait inexplicablement son corps. Le baiser fut bien plus profond que tous les autres que Yue lui avait volés. Celui-ci était fougueux, possessif, presque violent. Yue la serrait étroitement entre ces bras. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakura répondit au baiser, et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle s'entendit gémir de plaisir avec horreur. La voix de Yue s'élevait alors, s'adressant au groupe de jeune d'un ton victorieux.

-Vous avez compris ? La gamine est à moi, elle m'appartient et je vous interdis de jouer avec. Allez-vous en et ne revenez jamais dans ce café si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe personnellement de vous ! Disait-il d'une voix cassante.

Les jeunes hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois : la réputation de Yue était faite et les autres écoliers savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère. Ils prirent donc leurs jambes à leur cou. Et Sakura en fit autant, elle partit le plus vite possible, quittant la maison sans même penser à emporter sa veste. Elle courrait sans savoir ou aller dans la nuit.

Sakura était ivre d'incompréhension de rage et de douleur, elle se sentait trahit pas son propre corps. Folle de rage sans savoir si sa colère était dirigée contre elle ou contre Yue, elle déambulait de toit en toit.

Elle avait laissé cet homme l'embrasser… elle n'avait pas protesté, elle ne l'avait pas giflé… et elle avait répondu au baiser, sans savoir pourquoi… Elle ne se comprenait pas, elle perdait tous ses moyens lorsque cet imbécile était dans les parages !

Sakura émit une sorte de feulement, comme un chat en colère, avant de faire un saut de plusieurs mètres, portée par le vent qu'elle avait invoqué. Sa course en ville la calmerait peut être, et l'aiderait à comprendre pourquoi ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme étaient si difficile à démêler…

**POV Sakura.**

J'avais filé le plus rapidement possible, mon seul objectif était de mettre un maximum de distance entre Yue et moi, sautant de toits en toits avec la protection de la nuit noire qui me permettait de passer inaperçue.

Je sentais une colère noire s'infiltrer dans mes veines. La douleur, la rage, le désarroi et l'incompréhension se mélangeaient en moi, faisant naitre un désespoir sans pareil dans mon cœur. Je courrais de plus en plus vite pour empêcher mes larmes de couler, me répétant sans cesse à quel point je pouvais haïr cette planète. Quelle ironie! Moi qui avait voulu les sauver par tous les moyens, j'en venais maintenant à détester les humains, ou peut-être était-ce seulement Yue.

Je voulais partir d'ici, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je voulais m'éloigner de ce type qui me connaissait trop bien en trop peu de temps. Je ne voulais plus qu'il puisse m'approcher et me fasse mal comme il y parvenait si facilement.

« Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il puisse m'approché comme il le fait, qu'il puisse me toucher. Je ne veux plus me sentir acculé par ses actes ! » Pensais-je plus fort que tout.

J'entendais encore sa voix résonner dans ma tête… quoi que je fasse, il ne me voyait que comme son jouet… Je refusais que l'on me manipule, je voulais qu'il me laisse ! Je voulais quitter la terre !

Et j'avais un plan pour réussir enfin à quitter cette foutue planète et retourner à Faneas, là ou était ma place! Tomoyo n'avait jamais considérée mon idée, trop dangereuse d'après elle, mais ce soir je étais seule et remontée à bloque!

J'arrivais enfin devant un endroit désert, pas de bâtiments ni de maisons dans les environs : parfait !

Je libérais tout mon pouvoir d'un coup, laissant mon aura se propager en ville, hostile à souhait. Je savais ce que je risquais : d'ici quelques minutes les esprits néfastes qui possèdent un minimum de pouvoirs viendraient ici pour tenter de me prendre mes pouvoirs et devenir plus puissants... Je le savais et c'est ce que je cherchais, du sang, une bataille sans merci. Et avec de la chance les deux vieillards que Clow nous avait envoyé querir se montreraient enfin, appelés eux aussi par mon aura, ils devraient venir pour protéger la population de cette ville s'il leur restait du sang de prélats dans les veines!

Déjà je voyais apparaitre les ombres de mes adversaires sur le terrain vague en contre bas.

Debout sur la branche la plus haute d'un arbre, je comptais mes assaillants en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de Shaolan Li, auquel se rajoutais rapidement le visage de Yue.

C'était justement parce que j'avais cherché à être convenable, à faire honneur à ma famille, que j'avais fait ce que mon père m'avais demandé, c'était a cause de moi si les troupes d'Endor avaient pénétré nos terres et le fief que protégeait ma famille, parce que je n'avais pas pu revenir avec des renforts...

Je n'avais pas pu retourner à Ase-Gard, la ville où j'avais grandit. Mais je savais que mes parents, en tant qu'intendants des frontières, étaient allés se battre pour empêcher l'ennemi d'entrer sur nos terres.

Mes parents étaient sans doute morts, puisque Bâseen-Dar n'avait jamais pu envoyer de secours, trop occupé par le monstre qui avait pu pénétrer le palais royal avec sa garde personnelle.

J'avais vu les miens mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. Je ne demandais qu'une chose maintenant : la vengeance.

Je fis souffler un vent déchirant et sinistre, montrant à mes opposants mon pouvoir de windscaper, mais je me ravisais finalement de les attaquer avec mes pouvoirs. Tuer ces idiots avec mes pouvoirs serait trop simple… et beaucoup trop rapide. Ce que je voulais, c'était un combat… sanglant… Je voulais les tuer de mes propres mains.

Je prononçais une incantation pour invoquer mon shuriquen et sourit, me souvenant du moment où je l'avais récupéré, pendant ma fuite de Bassen-Dar.

_« Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, je pris le premier escalier qui descendait sur ma droite, me trouvant dans un couloir extérieur qui menait aux tours de la bibliothèque et à la salle d'astronomie. Le combat faisait rage ici aussi... Je vis deux hommes dos à dos à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Il s'agissait de mon frère Toya et de Yukito, je les reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Ils ne semblaient pas blessés, Toya était un fin bretteur en plus d'un maitre dans la maitrise de l'air et les pouvoirs de Yukito étaient très importants eux aussi, après tout il était le prêtre le plus puissant après Kaho. Mais ils étaient aux prises avec une centaine d'hommes._

_J'étais inquiète, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'arrêter, je n'aurais ni le temps ni la force de repartir... je fermais les yeux pour ne par les regarder, pleurant un peu de devoir faire preuve d'une telle lâcheté. Quand..._

_-SAKURA! Criait la voix de mon frère. _

_J'ouvris les yeux, croisant son regard ou je lus de l'inquiétude. Yukito se tournait à son tour vers moi, je savais que Kaho l'avait probablement déjà prévenu par télépathie. Tous les prêtres avaient cette aptitude. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, semblant me dire 'bonne chance', puis posait sa main sur celle de Toya, lui expliquant probablement ma mission, et la leur par la même occasion._

_Toya comprit de suite, il me sourit et me lançait un objet. Pendant que je le réceptionnais il tuait trois hommes qui se précipitaient pour l'attaquer._

_-C'est de la part de Maman. Elle pensait que tu en aurais besoin... _

_Je regardais l'objet que j'avais en main, ou plutôt les objets... une paire de gant, les gants magiques de ma mère, et mon arme de prédilection, un shurikens bien particulier. _

_Une arme qui ressemblait à une grande étoile, ou des runes étaient incrustées sur les extrémités tranchantes, plus grande et plus puissante que tous les shurikens que j'avais possédé. Celui-ci avait une force particulière, il revenait toujours à son propriétaire et était imprégné d'une magie puissante. Il se nommait __Mjöllnir._

_-Cours maintenant! On compte sur toi petite sœur!_

_Je repris alors ma course effrénée, évitant les combats le plus souvent possible... J'étais encore trop haut dans le château, je devais descendre jusqu'aux jardins pour atteindre la porte du lac et l'ouvrir avec une formule... le temps m'était compté... »_

C'était la dernière fois où j'avais vu mon frère, défendant la cité des rois en tant que prélat. Ma mère avait eu parfaitement raison, j'allais avoir besoin de Mjöllnir... J'enfilais mes gants et je sautais de mon perchoir pour venir à la rencontre des démons rassemblés sur le terrain vague. Le combat pouvait commencer...

**Quelques heures plus tard.  
>4h28 café Amamiya's Witches <strong>

Une fenêtre à l'étage s'ouvrait silencieusement, laissant pénétrer la silhouette discrète d'une jeune fille se faufilant dans la pièce. Celle-ci se dirigeait lentement vers la cuisine américaine ou elle découvrit les restes du repas du soir. Elle prit le plat en main, pensant pouvoir se restaurer tranquillement dans sa chambre, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le couloir, la lumière de la cuisine s'allumait, plongeant la pièce dans la clarté, la faisant sursauter.

-J'espère que tu as de bonnes explications Sakura! Avait sifflé Tomoyo, debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Une main sur l'interrupteur, l'autre tenant une trousse de soin, elle était habillée d'une chemise de nuit très longue et bleu claire. Le mélange était assez comique et Sakura aurait bien rit si elle n'avait pas été prise en faute... Elle se gardait de faire tout commentaire et attendit que sa cousine reprenne la parole.

Tomoyo la dardait d'un regard colérique avant de poursuivre :

-J'ai senti ton pouvoir, je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire! C'est trop dangereux de libérer autant de pouvoir dans un endroit aussi hostile ! Tous nos ennemis vont chercher à t'avoir, et en plus ils auront des indications sur ta magie !

-Je sais... j'aurais du t'écouter... je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de démons dans cette ville... Répondait-elle d'une voix lasse en allant s'assoir sur le canapé.

-Tête de mule ! Tu es blessée? Demandait Tomoyo, en roulant des yeux au plafond.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu, puisque tu le sais déjà? Soufflait Sakura, taquine, faisant un signe du menton pour désigner le nécessaire à pharmacie. Tomoyo ne relevait pas et s'installait à son tour face à sa cousine.

Elle devait forcément en savoir bien long sur cette histoire puisqu'elle avait préparé la boite à pharmacie, c'était du moins que qu'en avait déduit Sakura, connaissant la puissance des pouvoirs de visions de sa cousine. Sakura grimaçait un peu en bougeant son bras alors que Tomoyo venait la rejoindre dans le canapé.

-Découvre ton bras que je soigne ça... Et en plus je te parie que ça n'a rien donné! Que tu n'as vu personnes correspondant au signalement des deux hommes que Clow nous a dit de trouver!

Visiblement, Tomoyo était vraiment agacé par le comportement de Sakura. Elle avait vraiment du s'inquiéter, même avec son pouvoir on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de ce qui arriverait… et puis l'être humain gardait toujours un peu d'espoir. Mais malgré l'inquiétude de sa cousine, Sakura ne regrettait pas sa viré nocturne. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, ses idées n'étaient pas plus claires en ce qui concernait Yue, mais elle avait réussi à se recentrer sur le plus important : la mission.

A partir de maintenant les humains deviendraient secondaires, comme ils auraient toujours dû l'être. Elle savait à présent que Yue avait une influence particulière sur elle, elle ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il était présent Sakura ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, son esprit bouillonnait et elle avait l'impression d'être épiée en permanence ce qui la poussait à agir inconsidérément. Mais elle éviterait simplement de le rencontrer à l'avenir.

-Je ne parierais jamais rien avec un oracle! Mais non, tu as raison, je ne les ai pas vu... Peut-être que mon pouvoir était trop faible pour les atteindre, ou alors ils désirent vraiment rester ici et mener une vie humaine.

-Yue et Eriol étaient inquiets eux aussi... Yue s'en veut pour ce qu'il a dit... Si j'ai bien comprit il a dit à un groupe de garçon que tu étais avec lui. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas tout, sinon tu ne te serais pas enfui. Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Il paraissait vraiment inquiet tu sais…

-Je m'en fiche! Si je suis partie c'était pour me défouler et surement pas pour m'enfuir, je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer tellement mes pouvoir étaient incontrôlables ! Il ne devrait pas jouer avec mes nerfs, j'ai réellement envie de le détruire en ce moment.

-Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il voulait juste te provoquer... Il le fait tous les jours, tu devrais y être habituée... Il cherche un moyen de te faire réagir puisque presque rien ne semble pouvoir t'atteindre. Sakura, te rends-tu au moins compte que presque rien ne t'intéresse ? La seule personne qui parvient encore à te faire réagir est Yue, même Sora et moi, sommes désormais incapable de t'atteindre. Tu sombres chaque jour un peu plus dans ton désir de vengeance, dans tes souvenirs et dans ton envie de rentrer là-bas.

-Cette fois ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne vous abandonne pas, mais je sais qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec ces humains ! Tu as dit que l'homme capable de nous faire rentrer est presque près, mais nous n'avons encore rien trouvé qui puisse faire changer la situation à Fanéas ! Si le temps c'est arrêté pour eux, c'est bien pour que nous trouvions des renforts ici, si nous revenons sans rien je ne donne pas cher de notre royaume ! Je ne peux plus supporter de rester là sans rien faire.

-Mais chaque soir nous sortons pour nos recherches ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire plus si nous ne voulons pas être repérées ! Sakura je ne te comprends pas, nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça des dizaines de fois… Tu m'as demandé de préparer notre retour et je l'ai fait ! Exactement comme tu le voulais. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher que cette opération prenne du temps ! Qu'as-tu ? Tu es bien plus en colère que d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandait encore Tomoyo, mais cette fois sa voix laissait passer toute l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

Alors Sakura… craqua. Entre deux sanglots, elle tentait de s'expliquer.

-Je… je ne sais pas ! Il m'a embrassé ! Il a dit que j'étais à lui ! Comme un nouveau jouet ! Et moi… j'ai rien su faire ! J'ai rien fait ! Je pouvais le repousser, j'en avais l'opportunité tu comprends ?! Mais au lieu de ça je lais laissé approcher… Il m'a enlacé et je… j'avais chaud, mes membres étaient faibles comme ceux d'un faon ! J'avais peur, mon cœur me faisait mal dans ma poitrine… … Je l'ai laissé faire, comme si il m'avait hypnotisé ! J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais échapper à son emprise. Je m'en veux tellement ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à un baiser dans un moment pareil… je… Je l'ai embrassé ! Moi ! Je l'ai embrassé !

Sentant la détresse de Sakura, Tomoyo la prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de continuer ses explications. Inutile d'utiliser l'empathie de Sora pour comprendre à quel point sa cousine se sentait coupable d'avoir accepté une marque d'affection et de l'avoir rendu à un homme qui n'avait pas de rapport avec la mission, autrement dit : un inconnu pour Sakura. Tomoyo avait bien comprit que Sakura ne s'accordait aucuns répits, aucunes failles… la windscaper ne pouvait sans doute pas concevoir que son corps ai pu se laisser aller contre quelqu'un alors que son esprit le lui interdisait.

-Calme toi… chut… … Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Je comprends que tu te sentes désemparée, que tu ne comprennes pas tes propres réactions face à Yue. Mais tu dois sentir au fond de toi… Sakura… Tu ne peux pas continuer, à ce rythme tu vas… Tu as besoin de soutien, tu es bien trop dure avec toi-même. En ton fort intérieur, tu as ressenti ce besoin qu'ont tous les êtres humains… Le besoin de se reposer, de poser la tête sur une épaule et de se laisser aller… et c'est Yue qui est le plus apte à te donner cette protection dont tu as besoin… Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas avoir ce type de relation…. Mais il pourrait devenir ton ami… pense-y.

-Assez ! Non ! C'est pas possible… Arrêtes, s'il te plait... Je ne veux plus en parler, se renfermait Sakura en serrant les dents alors que Tomoyo retirait un morceau de lame de son épaule meurtrie. Tu sais… je pense de plus en plus que nous devrions laisser tomber… nous cherchons ici depuis 3 ans sans rien trouver… et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que Clow avait prévu. Le temps commence vraiment à nous manquer et nous devrions plutôt nous poser la question…

-... comment allons-nous rentrer? Finit Tomoyo. Tu sais je me suis déjà posé ces questions maintes et maintes fois, et je n'ai pas de réponses en ce qui concerne les desseins de Clow.

- Toyo je t'en prie… Soyons réalistes. Il y a si peu de chance pour que ses prélats soient encore en vie… Et même si s'était le cas, ils ne voudraient pas nous aider… Ce voyage n'a servi à rien. Laisse-moi rentrer. Reste ici et occupe-toi de Sora mais laisse-moi partir… je n'ai pas ma place ici… Je sais que tu as suffisamment de relation et d'influence pour me faire passer les dimensions grâce à cet antiquaire avec qui tu complotes…

-J'ai dit que je ne savais rien des desseins de Clow. Mais pour ce qui est de rentrer, il est vrai que j'ai une idée. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je crois avoir une solution. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te promets de t'en reparler lorsque j'aurai plus d'infos... Et si tu veux mon avis, notre voyage sur terre est un moyen pour nous rendre plus forte. Pas seulement pour trouver ces prélats, mais aussi pour que nous puissions faire face… Sakura, avant de venir sur terre, tu étais déjà une grande combattante, mais tu n'avais aucunes expériences des combats. Tu n'avais encore jamais tué de démons, tu étais sensible et même si tes techniques de combats étaient puissantes et ton vent violent, je n'ai jamais eu peur de ta puissance… aujourd'hui ton vent peut se montrer sinistre à souhait, et glacer mes entrailles jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait... j'ai toujours été la windscaper la plus minable en magie de ma génération et c'est pas ici que je pourrais m'entrainer... marmonnait Sakura, toujours frissonnante. Tu me trouves inquiétante, mais c'est juste mon état d'esprit qui a changé… maintenant je connais la guerre, je sais ce que j'ai à perdre dans une bataille… alors je n'abandonnerai plus jamais un combat, je ne peux pas perdre ! Même si mes pouvoirs sont faibles lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de vent…

-C'est parce que tu te concentres pas assez! Ton aura était gigantesque tout à l'heure! Je l'ai ressenti et je suis presque sûr qu'il a aussi affecté Yue et Eriol. Et puis même si tes pouvoirs sont instables tu es la seule femme de Faneas qui à été capable de rentrer dans la garde royale! Et ça c'est grâce à tes talents au combat! Cesse d'être si dure envers toi-même, tu es forte maintenant, tu seras capable de protéger ce qui doit l'être dans le futur, j'en suis persuadée.

-C'est ce que tu as vu dans une de tes visions ? Demandait la brune d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir, sans oser regarder Tomoyo.

-Je n'ai rien vu de clair concernant notre avenir, je n'ai que des impressions, des pressentiments… Mais je suis sûre que tout n'est pas joué d'avance ! Si c'était le cas les portes de l'avenir me seraient ouvertes et je verrais clairement les choses… je sais que notre destin peut-être changé. Et surtout, j'ai confiance…

-hum... aieuh! Criait la châtain alors que sa cousine finissait de bander son bras. Mais ça va pas !? Tu m'as fait super mal !

Tomoyo sourit, consciente que Sakura jouait la comédie pour changer de sujet, gênée par la flatterie. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, les deux cousines s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Et même Sora semblait de plus en plus rassuré du comportement de Sakura.

-Tu sais… je suis inquiète. Je savais que je serai attaquée par des démons en élevant mon aura, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y en avoir autant en ville… je pensais en découdre avec une vingtaine tout au plus… Avouait akura dans un murmure.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Combien étaient-ils ? demandait Tomoyo en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle aussi avait senti beaucoup de choses étranges dans cette ville. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir s'installer dans cette cité aux apparences paisibles, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de faire la chasse aux démons. Tomoyo était une femme droite, et malgré son apparente gentillesse, elle savait faire des choix, même si ces derniers devaient signifier sacrifier des âmes… Tomoyo n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur ces démons…

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les compter, tu penses bien ! Mais ils étaient vraiment beaucoup, au moins une cinquantaine, peut-être plus… Si je n'avais pas été dans un état de transe aussi fort, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre.

-CINQUANTE ! Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu aurais dû t'enfuir ! C'est étonnant que tu aies pu t'en sortir avec une simple entaille au bras !

-« Une simple entaille ! » Il m'a presque découpé l'os oui ! Mais si j'avais fui, ils auraient pu me suivre et trouver le café…

-… Ne refais jamais ça. Tu m'entends ? NE – REFAIS JA-MAIS CA ! répétait Tomoyo en détachant bien toutes les syllabes, accentuant le tout d'un regard si menaçant que même Sakura prit peur et opinait simplement du chef.

Elle regardait la maitre d'eau droit dans les yeux et frissonnait de la lueur qu'elle y vit. Il ne fallait pas comprendre la phrase de Tomoyo comme une requête, c'était bien un ordre et Sakura le comprit comme tel. Elle jurait de ne jamais les remettre en danger et le visage de Tomoyo se radoucit.

-Je pense que si les démons sont plus nombreux que la moyenne, c'est que quelqu'un les dirige et les rassemble… Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y en est autant. Mais je pense que pour le moment nous devons nous contenter des renseignements que nous glanons au café et à l'université… en plus grâce à la présence d'Eriol et de Yue, nous éveillons moins les soupçons… A ce propos, tu pourrais faire un effort pour Yue ! Je vois bien que le contact passe avec Eriol, mais tu sais, Yue n'est pas si différent si tu apprends à le connaitre. Il fait beaucoup de bêtises mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est pour se rapprocher de toi, il a l'air de t'apprécier malgré tout.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Plutôt sympathiser avec un poulpe ! Je déteste ce mec je te rappelle et ce sentiment est parfaitement réciproque ! JA-MAIS je ne ferais ami-ami avec lui ! Rétorquait la sorcière, catégorique.

-Pourquoi le rejettes-tu aussi fort ? On dirait qu'il te fait peur ! Pourtant tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'est pas Li ! Il lui ressemble physiquement c'est vrai, et ça peut-être déroutant… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire tout ce que tu lui fais subir. Je suis certaine que vous pourriez bien vous entendre, même s'il passe son temps à chercher à t'embrasser. L'évènement que tu viens de me raconter en est d'ailleurs la preuve : Yue peut t'apporter quelque chose d'important.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de Shaolan Li que je ne m'entends pas avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ressemble à ce traitre, c'est pour ce qu'il est… Avait sombrement annoncé Sakura alors que son visage perdait tout sourire, devenant plus sérieux que jamais. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti qu'il me provoquait... il le fait sans arrêt, me rendant de plus en plus nerveuse chaque jour. Lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que moi, je me contrôle difficilement, je n'arrête pas de le chercher du regard pour le surveiller. Je ne devine jamais ce qu'il pense, et sa force me fait presque peur... Il n'est qu'un humain et pourtant, lorsqu'il me frôle je sens des frissons parcourir tout mon corps. Je... je ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui. J'ai chaud lorsqu'il est près de moi, je ne sens comme électrifié lorsqu'il me touche…

-Ce que tu décris ressemble presque à un coup de foudre! Plaisantait Tomoyo alors que Sakura piquait un fard monumental.

-T'ES DINGUE! JAMAIS! TU M'AS PAS BIEN ECOUTE! Avait crié la magicienne en rougissant alors qu'un léger vent commençait à souffler dans la pièce, sans que Sakura ne s'aperçoive qu'elle usait de son pouvoir, signe que la phrase l'avait profondément touché.

-Calme-toi Sak! Je plaisantais! J'ai bien compris... Je comprends que tu ais besoin de distance vis à vis de lui, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se produire entre vous. Tentait Tomoyo, contente que Sakura se soit un peu confié.

Un silence agréable s'installait à nouveau dans la pièce après cette petite discussion. Les deux jeunes filles faisaient le point sur ce qu'elles venaient de se dire. Sakura profitait de la présence de Tomoyo, se rendant compte que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas parlé comme ça. Puis au bout d'un moment, Sakura ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer d'avantage, alors elle se lançait.

-Je sais qu'il peut se montrer gentil... je l'ai déjà vu faire avec certaines filles à l'université... Il peut… sourire, il sait plaisanter… mais pas avec moi, moi il ne sait que me considérer comme une chose à ajouter à sa collection. Et je pense que c'est bien mieux comme ça, je sais que Yue et Eriol sont des hommes bons. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas avoir mal encore une fois, si nous devions partir ou s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Je pense qu'il est plus sûr de garder nos distances, si nous ne voulons pas les faire souffrir.

-Ils ne risquent rien. C'est plutôt toi qui semble vouloir te protéger, mais tu sais : durcir un cœur n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Tu t'es déjà attachée à eux. Avait murmuré la brune, se levant avec la trousse de soin pour regagner sa chambre. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Sakura sur le canapé, elle avait ajouté « surtout à Yue ». Sakura s'était contentée de frissonner sans rien ajouter, restant un long moment dans la pièce. Puis elle attrapait l'assiette que sa cousine lui avait gardée et partit dans sa chambre. Aucunes des deux jeunes femmes n'avait remarqué la présence de l'enfant caché dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la porte entre-ouverte.

A suivre…

J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience.  
>Dites-moi si ça vous plait ou s'il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête là cette histoire…<p> 


	5. chapitre 4: le cœur du vent

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce long retard… j'ai malheureusement eu du travail à gogo… Je suis désolée et j'espère que ce chapitre suffira à me faire pardonner… Gomen.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Si j'avais su qu'en demandant humblement un peu de coms j'en aurai, je l'aurais fait depuis plus longtemps ! Du coup j'en profite aussi pour remercier ma beta-reader /Correcter qui fait un merveilleux travail pour moi : Sam.

**RAR :**

fredidi: Salut ! C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pris le temps d'écrire une review plus tôt, mais ça fait plaisir que tu aies finalement décidé de la faire. Merci beaucoup pour ton message, c'est très gentil de ta part et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, c'est même plus que ça : ça me soulage et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire. C'est toujours long d'écrire et ça représente une énorme satisfaction de savoir que ceux qui me lisent apprécient mon texte. Alors merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review et dire que ça t'a plu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.  
>Ce chapitre est peut être celui qui m'a le plus plu, cette pauvre Sakura aura vraiment les nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Continues à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Bises.<p>

Ensael : Encore un grand merci pour ta review. Tu verras que dans ce chapitre, Shaolan commence à se dévoiler. Encore un moment bien difficile pour nos deux amoureux en perdition, comme on aime ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Amy : Coucou ma chère Amy ! Ma lectrice la plus assidue depuis le début ! Ce chapitre va sans doute encore plus loin que le précédent. Par contre désolée mais il est plus sombre, il faut bien les faire souffrir les tourtereaux… J'ai fait un chapitre bien long, comme tu aimes et cette fois la relation entre Sakura et Shaolan va commencer à changer. J'en dis pas plus, place à l'histoire :

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Le cœur du vent.**

**Jeudi 13 Novembre**

La cours de l'université était presque vide à la pause de 10h, sans doute à cause du froid de l'hiver qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Mais le froid n'arrêtait pas tout le monde. Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir pour grimper sur le grand cerisier planté dans la cours de l'école. Elle venait ici à chaque pause, ça l'aidait à se reposer, à être tranquille et à réfléchir… La jeune sorcière avait besoin de faire le point.

Sa réaction de la veille la terrorisait toujours autant et elle était incapable de s'expliquer cette attirance qu'elle semblait ressentir pour ce tyran de Yue.

-…Eh ! Kinomoto ! Tu m'écoutes ! Criait une voix stridente qui fit sortir la brune de ses pensés.

Contre toute attente la voix n'était pas celle de Tomoyo, qui venait la chercher pour la reprise des cours, mais celle une fille de la classe d'histoire accompagnée de deux de ses copines.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demandait Sakura à celle qui l'avait appelé, agacée d'avoir été dérangée.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les trois jeunes filles… ces dernières pouvaient se montrer mesquines et fourbes. Elles avaient un faible pour Yue et Eriol et ne cessaient de martyriser toutes celles qui s'entendaient bien avec les deux garçons. Inutile de préciser que dans ces conditions, Sakura et Tomoyo étaient leurs principales ennemies. Bien qu'en ce qui concerne Sakura et Yue, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'amitié puisque leurs disputes faisaient légions et que les étudiants les voyaient plutôt comme un couple tumultueux.

Toujours était-il que Sakura qui se méfiait de ses camarades voyait d'un assez mauvais œil la venue du trio.

-Le prof de math m'a envoyé te trouver, il parait que tu n'as pas rendu ton dernier devoir… ricanait une des filles alors que Sakura laissait aussitôt échapper un profond soupir. Il nous à demandé de te conduire à lui. Et je parie que t'as même pas commencé le devoir à rendre demain. Ce que tu peux être cruche ! Descend donc de cet arbre espèce de singe !

Le trio rigolait bêtement alors que Sakura se retenait de faire la moindre réflexion et descendait du cerisier. Elle doutait de la véracité des propos de jeunes filles, mais elle avait promis à Tomoyo de faire son possible pour se montrer plus discrète à l'école. L'attention était déjà bien trop portée sur elles et avec le trop grand nombre de démons en ville il valait mieux qu'elles se fassent oublier. Sakura ne risquait pas grand-chose de toute façon…

La sorcière sautait de son perchoir pour atterrir à quelques centimètres des trois filles sans se soucier de leur air hébété face au saut de plusieurs mètre qu'elle venait de faire.

-Je vous suis… Annonçait-elle sobrement, blasée par la bêtise des jeunes femmes.

Elle savait bien qu'elle risquait de se faire passer à tabac, mais cette idée semblait si loin de ses préoccupations actuelles. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce qui c'était passé, qu'au fait que depuis une éternité, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle ne vivait plus que pour cette mission. Mais maintenant que Yue et Eriol faisaient partie de sa vie, elle ne savait plus comment continuer. Elle se demandait comment agir au mieux face à lui. Elle se répétait que ce qui était arrivé n'était rien, rien du tout…

Plongée dans ses pensées, Sakura avait suivi les trois jeunes filles dans les couloirs de l'école lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpellait.

-Et gamine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sakura se retourna d'un bon, comme électrisée par la voix grave qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comme elle le pensait c'était Yue, droit et fier dans son costume de lycée, qui avançait droit sur elle avec une mine suspicieuse. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés chatouillant sa nuque et ses yeux bruns profonds envoutants posés sur elle. La magicienne se sentait noyée par ce regard si fort, rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance lorsqu'il était là. Et cette sensation à la fois grisante et terrifiante était la chose la plus effrayante que Sakura ait jamais ressentie. Elle voulait lutter, elle ne voulait plus se sentir si faible, si impuissante lorsqu'il était là…

Yue fronçait un peu des sourcilles en fixant Sakura, remarquant qu'elle semblait bien plus gênée qu'à l'accoutumé. En fait elle avait l'air totalement terrifiée. Elle commençait à rougir et n'écoutait pas du tout les trois filles qui lui parlaient en vint. Ses yeux hagards fouillaient la pièce à la recherche d'une issue.

Il s'avançait pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser à ce point. Mais le regard effrayé de la magicienne se faisait de plus en plus fuyant, elle ne pensait qu'à s'échapper pour ne plus se sentir prise au piège comme elle l'était. Elle avait la sensation bizarre de devoir partir au plus vite.

De plus, ajouté à cette impression, elle ressentit nettement une aura étrange flotter non loin d'elle. Cela ne durait qu'un instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour elle.  
>Elle laissait alors ses instincts la guider, abandonnant les étudiants en plans dans le couloir, elle s'enfuyait par la fenêtre et détalait à toute vitesse sans se soucier des questions que les gens se poseraient à la voir sauter. Elle ne vit pas le visage de Yue au moment de sa fuite, et personne n'entendit ce qu'il murmurait.<p>

-Comme un chat sauvage en danger… cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas…

Sakura courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans se soucier d'avoir sauté du deuxième étage de l'université devant témoins. Elle ne se souciait pas non plus d'être vue par d'autres élèves en train de courir à une allure presque impossible pour un être humain.

_« Vite ! Juste… plus vite ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai si chaud ? Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait !? Je ne comprends plus rien… Je suis plus forte que ça pourtant. Je me suis débarrassée de plusieurs ennemis bien plus impressionnants que lui, je suis une guerrière ! Mais j'ai… je ne peux plus bouger devant lui… mon esprit se bloque… j'ai chaud, je tremble… c'est comme… comme si j'avais peur de lui. Ces sensations… je ne veux plus jamais les ressentir. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi face à lui !? »_

La course effrénée de Sakura l'avait menée aux abords de Tomoeda.

Plus elle s'avançait dans la banlieue mal famée et déserte à cette heure de la journée, plus elle avait l'impression étrange et oppressante que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Son corps se tendait de plus en plus, sans savoir pourquoi, ses muscles se bandaient et les poils sur ses bras s'hérissaient… Cette impression devint si forte que la jeune sorcière s'arrêtait pour observer les alentours. Elle s'aperçut alors de l'atmosphère étonnement lourde qui régnait dans la ville ou un léger soleil faisait pourtant son apparition, calme et inquiétante. Aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre… les oiseaux volaient bas alors que le temps leur permettait de filer à tout allure dans le ciel azuré.

_« Toute la ville attend… les animaux sont tendus, même les arbres semblent affectés… Une aura flotte dans l'air. Je connais cette sensation, j'ai les lèvres sèches et ce gout étrange dans ma bouche me rappelle les derniers instants à Fanéas… mes mains se mettraient à trembler si je ne les retenais pas. Pas de doute à avoir, mon instinct me le crie, c'est un combat qui se prépare dans les environs. »_

Sakura se concentrait pour trouver d'où provenait l'aura. Généralement elle n'était pas très bonne à ce genre d'exercices, mais cette fois l'aura était si puissante et familière qu'elle trouvait sans mal. Il y avait deux auras à une centaine de mètres. La sorcière reconnue avec stupeur l'aura de Tomoyo. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son sang se grise, et elle sautait sur le premier immeuble, trop pressée pour suivre la route. L'anxiété naissait dans son cœur, elle fut sur les lieux du combat en quelques secondes…

Tomoyo se tenait là, fasse à un démon d'une taille impressionnante. Elle restait droite et fière face au géant sans aucunes craintes. Elle n'avait rien de comparable avec la jeune fille frêle au caractère si doux qu'on lui connaissait. Son regard bleu sombre n'était plus avenant, mais plutôt froid et implacable. Derrière elle se trouvait une petite fille d'environ 5 ou 6 ans. Elle était tétanisée, en pleure et incapable de se relever. Elle restait prostrée au sol, incapable de détacher ses yeux du monstre qui leur faisait face. Sans doute l'enfant avait été attaqué en sortant de l'école maternelle, avant l'arrivée de Tomoyo.

Sakura, avisant la situation, sautait de l'immeuble sur lequel elle s'était perchée pour atterrir juste à coté de sa cousine, entre le démon et sa proie.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Ah Sak ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai vue cette petite se faire attaquer et je suis venue tout de suite en comprenant que ma vision allait arriver rapidement. J'expliquais à notre « ami » qu'il ferai mieux de me dire qui l'envoyait sans quoi je risquais de me fâcher. Mais maintenant que tu es là…

-…C'est moi qui me tape tout le travaille ! Devinait Sakura, mais même si sa phrase pouvait faire penser qu'elle s'en plaignait, son visage montrait bien qu'elle était ravie de se battre.

Tomoyo se retournait et se dirigeait vers la petite fille pour la rassurer sans plus se soucier du démon.

Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre : ce n'était pas par peur de se battre ou parce qu'elle était trop faible pour gagner un combat qu'elle se mettait en retrait, mais simplement qu'elle n'aimait pas les combats. Sakura au contraire avait un sourire carnassier peint sur ses lèvres. Ses pupilles s'étaient faites plus petites et son regard semblait presque fou. Elle était ravie de prendre la place de Tomoyo, contrairement au démon qui semblait vexé de n'avoir rien à dire dans cet arrangement.

-Vous devriez venir les deux en même temps, ça irait plus vite ! De toute façon vous n'avez aucunes chances, ce combat est joué d'avance ! Vociférait le démon d'un air qui se voulait féroce. De toute façon je vous aurait toutes les deux… le festin sera fabuleux une fois que je vous aurai ouvert les entrailles…

Le démon ne réalisait pas que c'était lui qui était le plus en danger en cet instant.

-Tu as raison, l'issu de cet affrontement ne fait aucun doute… Mais en tant que Fanéains, nous avons de l'honneur et nos combats sont toujours à un contre un même si nous n'avions aucunes chances. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'est pas le cas ici ! Mais je perds mon temps, l'honneur n'est pas une chose que tu ne sembles être apte à comprendre, toisait Tomoyo en regardant le démon avec dédain.

Ce dernier la fixait bêtement un instant avant de comprendre sa phrase. Puis, agacé par l'arrogance de la jeune femme, il se précipitait sur elle. Mais il fut immédiatement contré par Sakura qui l'arrêtait en un seul mouvement et le projetait en arrière sans aucune difficulté. Comme l'avait prédit Tomoyo, le vainqueur du combat ne faisait aucun doute.

En à peine quelque seconde de combat il ne faisait aucun doute que Sakura avait l'avantage. Ses mouvements étaient plus fluides, plus rapides et plus puissants que ceux du monstre. Tomoyo eut un rictus en observant le combat, se disant que combattre Sakura était vraiment comme signer son arrêt de mort, la jeune fille était réellement une déesse du combat. La windscaper était très technique et doté d'une incroyable vitesse. Ses mouvements précis et meurtriers, atteignaient leurs cibles à coups sûrs alors que Sakura n'utilisait même pas son pouvoir.

Voir Sakura prendre tant de plaisir au combat était presque malsain. Mais il valait mieux s'assurer tout de suite que Sakura ne se laisse pas trop emporter par le combat… Car si elle tuait le démon, Tomoyo n'aurait aucunes chances d'en apprendre enfin d'avantage.

-Sak !Tu ne le tue pas, hein !? Je veux qu'il réponde à mes questions… Avertit Tomoyo alors que le combat touchait à sa fin et qu'elle devinait que Sakura allait en finir.

Dans ses yeux s'étaient allumé une lueur sinistre et décidée. La roussette soupirait, mécontente d'être stoppée ainsi, mais obéit à Tomoyo, jetant le corps blessé du démon aux pieds de la maitre d'eau.

-Tu l'as sacrément amoché ! Se plaignit la brune.

-J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, le pauvre en aura fait les frais… fit Sakura avec détachement.

-Encore Yue !? Devinait Tomoyo, perspicace.

Sakura ne répondit pas, c'était inutile. Elle se contentait de siffler d'agacement et d'aller rejoindre l'enfant, son travail étant fini. Tomoyo « interrogeait » le démon. Elle fit apparaitre une sphère d'eau au tour de la tête du démon, l'eau glacée faisait frémir le monstre alors qu'il comprenait que la jeune femme comptait le noyer s'il ne répondait pas. Le liquide couvrait déjà ses yeux, ne laissant que sa bouche, son nez et ses oreilles au sec.

- Ecoute-moi bien attentivement, tu n'auras qu'une seule chance… Dis-moi pourquoi tu attaques cette enfant, en plein jour, alors que je sais que les démons de ton espèce préfèrent les femmes mûres et rodent à la sortie des bars… Ils dévorent l'âme de celles dont les sentiments de jalousie et de solitude suscitent une haine farouche à l'encontre des hommes. Je sais que la petite n'était pas ton but… elle était juste ton appât ! PARLES !

La voix de Tomoyo était basse et inquiétante, le démon se mis tout de suite à paniquer, sentant le liquide progresser sur son visage et commencer à toucher ses narines et emplir sa bouche. Il se débattit quelques instant puis, sentant que c'était inutile, il parlait.

-Je… C'est les ordres ! Patron… ! Patron qui ma dit de chasser ici… Près d… école !

Tomoyo fronçait des sourcilles, comme elle le pensait il y avait bien un chef derrière tout ça. Un être puissant capable de mener des démons.

-Donne-moi son nom…

-Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas… il va me tuer… Glapit le démon.

-Tu préfères mourir de mes mains ? Murmurait Tomoyo, noyant de démons dans la bulle.

-Ok ! ok… C'est Ze… Arg !...

Mais le démon ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il tombait mollement au sol, une flèche un plein cœur. Un autre démon, caché au sommet d'un des immeubles, venait de tuer le prisonnier pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

La petite fille terrorisée se mit à crier de plus belle. Tomoyo la soulevait et la prit dans ses bras alors que Sakura s'était élancée pour retrouver le tireur, mais elle revint rapidement bredouille. L'enfant restée avec Tomoyo ne cessait de s'agiter et le cri du démon avait dû alerter du monde. Sakura le savait, tous ses sens étaient en éveille.

-On ne devrait pas rester ici… Occupe-toi de la petite pendant que je fais disparaitre son corps… Ordonnait Sakura en montrant la dépouille du démon du menton.

Tomoyo acquiesça sans rien ajouter et partit avec l'enfant, disparaissant par magie sans un bruit.

La sorcière d'eau rentrait quelques heures plus tard au Amamiya's Witches. Elle y retrouvait Sakura, installée au bar du café sur une des hautes chaises, sirotant un verre d'alcool. Les lumières du café étaient éteintes, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère calme et agréable que Tomoyo appréciait.  
>Par contre, elle était contrariée de trouver sa cousine en train de boire un verre. Ce que Sakura remarquait mais fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, alors Tomoyo ne dit rien. La jeune oracle pouvait sentir l'agacement de Sakura et préférait ne pas générer une nouvelle dispute.<p>

-Sora est rentré depuis une heure, j'ai eu un mal fou à lui faire prendre son bain. Il voulait à tous prix savoir ce qu'il s'était passé… informait Sakura en s'écroulant à moitié sur le bar.

Puis elle montrait une chaise et un verre vide à sa cousine d'un signe de menton, lui intiment de s'installer pour boire avec elle.

La brune regardait la bouteille, semblant ne pas pouvoir se décider. Finalement elle acceptait l'invitation et se servit à son tour en silence, profitant de l'instant après la journée difficile qu'elles venaient de vivre. Le moment était reposant et agréable. Le silence, loin de devenir pesant, laissait le temps à chacune des deux jeunes filles de repasser la journée dans sa tête. Profitant d'un liquide ambré qui leur brulait légèrement la gorge pour se détendre.

Sakura fut la première à reprendre la parole :

-Finalement, on aura rien appris…

-Arrêtes un peu tu veux ! On a quand même pu se conforter sur certaines choses. Tempérait Tomoyo, arborant son éternel sourire qui, pour le coup, énervait prodigieusement la roussette.

-A savoir ? Par ce que figure-toi que pour la pauvre et stupide âme que je suis, ce combat n'a servit qu'à me défouler…

-Et bien pour commencer, qu'il y a bien un homme puissant derrière ces démons, et que c'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont si étranges et nombreux… Je me demande même s'ils n'ont pas remarqué la présence de Sora, sinon pourquoi auraient-ils attaqué une petite fille de son école, et probablement de sa classe… Je trouve ça étrange comme coïncidence. Ils sont organisés, intelligents et informés.

Sakura se tendit imperceptiblement. Le sujet de Sora l'inquiétait un peu. Mais même si c'était vrai et que ce démon cherchait l'enfant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons pour s'inquiéter. Sakura avait insisté pour que Tomoyo dresse une barrière permanente sur l'école et le chemin du retour que prenait le bambin. Sans cela la roussette n'aurait jamais été tranquille et n'aurait probablement pas lâché Sora d'une semelle. Mais malgré ces protections, Sakura n'était totalement sereine que lorsque son petit était au près d'elle.

Le silence avait reprit sa place. Tout avait été dit. Inutile de demander comment se portait la petite fille qui avait été attaqué : Sakura savait que Tomoyo ne serait pas rentrée tant que l'enfant n'aurait pas été calme et en sécurité. La maitre d'eau avait sans doute fait oublier cet épisode traumatisant à l'enfant, inutile donc d'y revenir. Sakura sirotait tranquillement son verre, réfléchissant à la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Tomoyo, quant à elle, avait fini son verre et rangeait à présent les verres propres derrière le bar. Les tintements des verres qui s'entrechoquaient étaient les seuls bruits qui venaient troubler le silence.

Sakura regardait sa cousine s'afférer, toujours étonnée de la voir aussi travailleuse à la maison alors qu'elle rechignait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat. Bien sûr les deux choses semblent très différentes de prime abord. Mais pour elles c'était presque pareil : des taches importantes à mener à bien. Ces combats ne les inquiétaient guère. Elles y étaient habituées, et leurs adversaires étaient bien trop faibles pour les inquiéter. C'est pour cette raison que l'atmosphère était aussi détendue malgré les évènements.

Tomoyo suggérait d'accentuer les recherches sur l'homme qui menait les démons et de laisser les prélats de côté pour le moment et Sakura acceptait.

Tomoyo insistait pour faire une seconde ronde dans la soirée mais Sakura s'y opposait :

-Ecoute Tomoyo, si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée saugrenue de nous inscrire à l'université, et si tu n'avais pas tant insisté pour que j'y aille, je n'aurais pas de devoir de maths à finir. Mais il a fallu que Madame face des pieds et des mains pour qu'on aille à l'école ! Alors non ! Je ne peux pas patrouiller cette nuit ! Si je ne rends pas ce devoir à temps ça sera mon troisième retard et j'aurai un zéro !

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas terminé ? Oh Sakura tu exagères ! Ca fait presque 2 mois qu'on a le sujet ! Arguait Tomoyo, désespérée.

-Si tu as fini le tien tu n'as qu'à me le donner, comme ça je pourrais te copier. Ca me permettra de protéger la ville contre les démons cette nuit.

-Alors là tu rêves ! Je patrouillerai avec Kelo et tu resteras avec Sora. Il faut assumer ma belle !

-Pfff…

-Enfin Sakura, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les mathématiques mais tout de même… Etre sur le point de se récolter un zéro et une heure de retenue… Franchement Sakura, je te croyais meilleure élève que ça ! Si Clow savait ça… il te ferait une morale sans fin. Se lamentait Tomoyo.

En écoutant sa cousine, Sakura excédée, fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas sauter au coup de cette dernière pour l'étrangler. Elle serrait les dents, vexée quoi qu'on en dise et finit par se lever pour regagner sa chambre.

Ce soir, ni service au café ni patrouille pour la magicienne ! Elle laissait échapper un soupire à fendre l'âme à l'idée de faire ce satané devoir.

_« Mais il y a au moins un point positif : je vais pouvoir éviter Yue toute la soirée ! Entre un devoir de math et ce monstre d'égocentrisme, je préfère encore les maths ! »_

Et c'était dans cet état d'esprit que la jeune femme pris la direction de la salle de bain du premier pour y prendre une douche. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle allait rendre une petite visite dans la chambre de Sora. Elle trouvait le bambin affalé sur le lit jouant avec un petit avion en papier qu'il faisait vire-voleter dans la pièce grâce à son pouvoir. Sakura ne pu se retenir de sourire même si elle ne cessait de répéter à Sora de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-Alors Gaki ! Tu as terminé tes devoirs ?

-Kasan ! He ! M'appelle po Gaki… Boudait instantanément l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de Sakura pour une douce embrassade. Sakura portait Sora dans ses bras jusqu'au lit en le cajolant, profitant de ce moment privilégié. Parlant à voix basse et faisant des mouvements lents. J'ai bien tout fini… La maitresse dit que je fais toujours bien… mes dessins… Disait Sora, ou plus exactement murmurait.

L'enfant s'endormait lentement, ses yeux devenant lourds et piquants. Il n'était pas très tard, mais à son âge il était important qu'un petit garçon dorme suffisamment, et Sakura y mettait un point d'honneur. Le câlin était sa manière d'endormir Sora.

-C'est bien, trésor… Murmurait la roussette. Je vais te passer ton pyjama alors, et ensuite tu vas aller dormir pour être en forme demain…

-Hum…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura sortait de la chambre du petit endormi. Elle avait prit le temps de vérifier ses exercices du jour, et avait embrassé Sora avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'elle s'installait dans sa chambre il était presque 20h, Sakura entendait les bruits étouffés de verres et de conversations provenant du café à l'étage inférieur. Tomoyo devait sans doute avoir commencé le service au café avec Yue et Eriol. Le café devait être plein à cette heure, les trois amis devaient donc être en plein travail.

Elle soupirait une dernière fois et en fit de même.

**Pendant ce temps,  
>Au café.<strong>

-Et bien ! On a beaucoup de monde ce soir ! Souriait Tomoyo.

Elle arrivait au bar en rapportant des verres vides. Eriol était affilié au rôle de barman pour la soirée. Il vit la jeune fille s'approcher de lui et lui sourit.

-Oui, c'est rassurant de voir que le café tourne aussi bien. N'est-ce pas Tomoyo-chan ?

-Oui, c'est très agréable comme travail ! Surtout depuis que vous travaillez avec nous… Souriait-elle. En plus l'atmosphère est si chaleureuse ! Ajoutait-elle avant de repartir joyeusement vers les tables bondées, toujours couvée par le regard protecteur d'Eriol.

Lui aussi devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait l'ambiance du café des plus plaisante. Mais tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis ce soir, en effet Yue ne trouvait pas cette soirée agréable, il la trouvait même complètement dénuée d'intérêt. Cette soirée était la pire qu'il avait passé au café. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de clients ennuyeux, pas de tapages, pas de problème en cuisine et pas de manque d'un produit dans le bar… Certains clients avaient même été généreux en pourboire, mais malgré tout cela Yue gardait une mine tendue, presque excédée. Et la raison cette mauvaise humeur était simple :

-Mais ou elle est ? Laissait-il échappé dans un élan de colère, jetant presque les deux verres de bière qu'il venait de ramener au bar.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Yue ? Tu as l'air à cran… s'étonnait Eriol.

-Je ne suis pas à cran ! Je n'ai pas envie de trimer comme un imbécile si la gamine ne fiche rien ! Pestait le brun en guise de réponse.

-Sakura-chan ?! Ah c'est donc ça… Soupirait son cousin, se disant que c'était évident que la raison de cette mauvaise humeur ne pouvait être due qu'à l'absence de la roussette. Elle est dans sa chambre d'après ce que m'a dit Tomoyo. Elle fait son devoir de mathématique. Elle a attendue jusqu'au dernier moment et maintenant elle risque de devoir passer la nuit dessus…

En entendant ça, Yue se senti bouillir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la savoir juste au-dessus de lui, à quelques mètres, sans pouvoir la voir, ni la toucher… ça le rendait fou. Il servit deux cafés et filait à toute vitesse apporter un thé à la mente à la table 6. Puis n'y tenant plus, il ôtait son tablier et décidait de monter à l'étage et de rendre visite à son défouloir personnel.

_« Si la gamine n'est pas là, je ne vois aucunes raisons valables à rester ici ! »_

Il se faufila discrètement à l'étage, prenant le chemin de l'escalier du fond du café. Il faisait bien attention de ne pas être remarqué par Tomoyo, qui ne l'aurait pas autorisé à passer à l'étage où les deux jeunes filles vivaient. Yue se retrouvait à nouveau dans le petit couloir, un peu sombre et éclairé par des bougies qui laissaient émaner une petite lueur lancinante. Comme la première fois ou il était monté, il avait trouvé cet endroit agréable, cosy… Un endroit petit et peu éclairé, mais chaleureux et personnel.

Le brun se souvenait bien l'endroit ou se trouvait la chambre de Sakura, il s'y dirigeait donc sans tarder. Il entrait sans faire de bruits dans la petite chambre mal éclairée (elle aussi). Cette fois il prit le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait : la dernière fois qu'il était venu, la jeune fille était blessée et il n'avait vu que très sommairement la pièce sans y prêter attention. Il reconnut le lit, face à une grande fenêtre dont les volets étaient restés ouverts pour laisser apparaitre la nuit. Malgré le temps froid de l'hiver, Sakura avait laissé la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Un léger vent balayait la pièce éclairée par des bougies. Les bougies étaient posées sur la table de chevet et sur un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
>La roussette y était installée, dos à la porte. Habillée de son peignoir et les cheveux encore mouillés remontés en chignon, ce qui était assez rare. Yue avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises que Sakura ne laissait jamais ses épaules et son dos visibles. Mais il laissait cette question en suspend pour l'observer avec plus d'intérêt, captivé malgré lui par la vue.<p>

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie et cette idée l'énervait. Sakura était assise à son bureau, rêvassant en regardant sa feuille. Ses cheveux humides venaient chatouiller sa nuque blanche que le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer. Il baissait un peu les yeux pour observer le peignoir blanc et légèrement séré qu'elle portait. Puis sur son visage qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait. Sur les grands yeux verts fixant la feuille de papier.

Yue s'arrachait à sa contemplation pour s'avancer vers le bureau, reportant son intérêt sur le devoir de math. Fixant la feuille encore trop blanche sur laquelle planchait Sakura. Remarquant que les notes griffonnées sur les pages étaient souvent bourrées de petites fautes de calcul.

-Tu devrais te concentrer d'avantage et éviter ces fautes d'inattention… ici c'est 2 et non un 3.

La réaction fut immédiate ! Sakura reculait précipitamment. Son visage presque détendu la seconde d'avant, prit une expression dure, fronçant des sourcils et envoyant des regards noirs. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise pour être face à Yue, son visage affichant un savant mélange de surprise, d'effarement et de colère qui amusait Yue. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissait pas démonter et ignorant le sourire goguenard, elle répliquait :

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Dégages ! T'as pas le droit de monter au premier, et encore moins de venir dans ma chambre. Tu pourrais faire un effort et respecter un peu la vie privée de ceux qui t'entourent ! Mais non suis-je bête ! Inutile d'espérer qu'un type comme toi puisse comprendre : toi qui étale ta vie privée faite de coucheries dégoutantes et d'aventures malsaines et dévergondées aux yeux et aux oreilles de tous ! Non, toi tu ne respectes rien ni personne ! Tu es un être abject et répugnant ! Vas t'en, sors d'ici…

Sakura affichait un sourire triomphant, persuadée qu'elle venait de clouer le bec de ce prétentieux. Pour une fois, elle était sûre d'avoir le dessus. Elle était sûre que Yue ne trouverait rien à redire et partirait sans demander son reste. Mais Yue ne semblait pas prêt à partir.

-Si tu n'es pas en bas, je n'ai aucun jouet à embêter… expliquait-il calmement, presque avec désintérêt. Comme si ce n'était qu'une évidence. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans ses paroles, aucune considération pour Sakura qui n'était qu'une chose dans l'équation. C'était évident que pour lui, sans la brunette, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à rester travailler au café. Il ne s'embêtait pas à se demander ce que cela signifiait. Il ne voyait pas que la jeune fille était devenue une constante dans sa vie et qu'il y tenait.  
>Sakura, elle, était plus prompt à tirer ce genre de conclusions pour taquiner son visiteur et garder l'ascendant. Elle aussi pouvait jouer avec les nerfs des gens… Ses yeux se firent plus brillants et son sourire malicieux amusait Yue qui se demandait ce qui l'attendait.<p>

-On dirait presque que je te manque. Rigolait la jeune fille. Ben alors ! Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Plaisantait-elle, canaille.

Elle était inconsciente de la bombe qu'elle venait de laisser tomber. Elle était persuadée que Yue allait rougir, bégayer et peut-être même démentir. Mais non, la réaction du jeune homme fut toute autre. Il semblait surpris et reculait d'un pas, mais il se rattrapait bien vite et fit un grand sourire. Un sourire presque inquiétant se dit Sakura. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Yue fut sur elle. Il se pendait à son tour sur la chaise, coupant toute retraite à Sakura. Yue attrapait le menton de la jeune fille et passait son visage dans le coup de la sorcière, respirant son odeur et mordillant l'oreille de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, Sakura haletait et perdit tous ses moyens, arrivant à peine à écouter le brun qui parlait.

- Ca ne serait pas plutôt toi qui ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Murmurait-il. Souviens-toi… en particulier l'autre jour au café, tu sais lorsque tu m'as embrassé… Tu avais l'air d'avoir terriblement besoin de moi… de mes baisers… de mes mains sur toi…. Tu étais toute à moi…00

Yue embrassait maintenant le cou de Sakura, lui tenant les poignets et l'enserrant par la taille. Il avait des mouvements rapides, presque désespérés. Mais par moment, il se reprenait et se faisait plus doux. Sakura était pétrifiée dans ce maelstrom de sensations, par moment terrorisée et l'instant suivant soupirant de nouvelles caresses. Elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, elle était à nouveau la petite poupée de Yue. Son corps se perdait dans cette myriade de sensation, la faisant frissonner. Elle était raide et n'arrivait pas à réagir face à la promiscuité soudaine de Yue. Jamais encore il n'avait été si proche d'elle. Jamais il ne l'avait touché comme il le faisait maintenant.

Il ne se contenterait pas de ce baiser longtemps, il voulait plus ce soir. Sakura sentait son empressement. Elle se sentait submergée par son parfum, sa chaleur. Elle était apeurée en comprenant qu'elle devenait l'esclave de ce jeune homme cruellement attirant dont elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher. Elle réalisait avec effroi que malgré son caractère acerbe et sa méchanceté apparente, elle était incapable de se détacher de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était attirée par un homme, et pas n'importe lequel… par Yue.

Elle aurait voulut s'arracher le cœur au lieu de ressentir ça. Elle sentait des larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux alors que Yue dénudait son épaule et glissait vers sa poitrine. Sakura pouvait sentir son sourire victorieux alors qu'il embrassait sa peau. Elle ne voulait pas… qu'il se moque d'elle de cette manière. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Elle imaginait son visage goguenard qui devait signifier « j'ai gagné, tu es à moi… tu es comme toutes les autres… »

Non, c'était hors de question. Sakura se forçait à sortir de sa torpeur, rejetant violemment le brun puis réajustant rapidement son peignoir. Faisant par la même occasion disparaitre les larmes sur ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, Yue avait reculé de quelques pas et ne s'attendant pas à être repoussé, il regardait Sakura en attendait qu'elle s'explique.

-Ne refait… jamais ça… Soufflait-elle, constatant avec horreur que sa voix avait une intonation bien plus haute qu'à l'accoutumé. Tu… je ne suis pas… intéressée… Murmurait-elle difficilement en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle s'était levée pour ne plus se retrouvé à la merci de Yue. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir réitérer. Il la fixait d'un regard froid, métallique. Il avait l'air très en colère.

-Tu mens.

Sakura n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse afficher une telle assurance. Il n'avait même pas l'air gêné ou honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait simplement aucune considération pour elle. Pas une seule seconde il ne se sentait coupable. Sakura s'en énervait encore plus, ne supportant pas qu'il la traite comme si elle n'était rien.

-Oké… Je vais te le dire autrement alors. Je ne suis pas ta putain ! Je ne le serai jamais ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais jouer avec moi ! Hurlait-elle alors que sa voix se brisait et devenait de plus en plus aigüe. Mais Yue restait de marbre, semblant à peine ennuyé par la situation.

-Je fais ce qui me plait, ni plus ni moins… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, mais toi ou une autre… c'est exactement pareil. Autant aller trouver une fille qui soit jolie un minimum. Une gosse comme toi n'est vraiment d'aucun d'intérêt !

C'en fut trop, le poing de Sakura partit instantanément, s'abattant sur la mâchoire du brun. Yue ne s'y attendait pas, il le reçut en pleine figure mais vacillait à peine. Il regardait Sakura, étonné mais euphorique de la voir aussi en colère. Elle était hors d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient si fort qu'on aurait dit ceux d'un tigre en rage prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Elle était presque inquiétante tant son regard était ardent.  
>D'habitude, Sakura faisait tout son possible pour garder la plus grande distance physique entre eux, mais cette fois sa colère était si grande qu'elle laissait tomber toutes ses barrières. Yue le savait mais ne se souciait pas de l'avoir blessé. Il jubilait d'avoir enfin réussi à faire renaitre cet éclat si particulier dans ses yeux verts. Il le sentait sans même avoir regardé le visage de Sakura. Il était sûr qu'en posant son regard sur ses yeux d'émeraudes, il reverrait enfin cette fabuleuse lueur qu'il cherchait avec tant d'acharnement.<p>

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et la lueur était là… Mais étrangement, elle ne plaisait pas du tout au brun. Elle était différente. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas trouver…  
>Même si la magicienne faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, au-delà de la colère, il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard. Alors il l'avait fait souffrir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Yue ne pensait pas que cette idée le dérangerait. Mais en voyant cet air blessé dans le regard vert de Sakura, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas envie de la voir ainsi. Elle était faible en cet instant et il la préférait forte ! Il avait envie de s'excuser, de la prendre dans ses bras, doucement. De la réconforter en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, lui promettant de ne jamais plus la faire souffrir.<p>

Cette idée étrange et déconcertante terrorisait le brun. Les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, il reculait d'un pas, sentant tout à coup l'urgence de quitter la pièce. Mais Sakura eu peur de le voir s'enfuir et l'attrapait par le bras, s'accrochant à lui en collant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Alors que Yue était tétanisé par la présence de Sakura, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et son odeur l'enivrer. Sakura se mis à murmurer, comme si parler était devenu trop difficile.

-Attends… explique moi… pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tu cherches… à me briser ? Tu ne vois pas que je le suis déjà assez ! Pourquoi vouloir me faire du mal ?! Pour t'amuser ? Pour te venger ? Réponds moi… pourquoi tu ma fais ça ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait…

Elle sanglotait à présent. Yue se sentait de plus en plus aculé. N'y tenant plus, il s'arrachait à la poigne de la jeune fille et la poussait en arrière. Il entendit le bruit sourd du corps de Sakura qui venait de s'écraser au sol, mais il ne se retournait pas. Il quittait la pièce sans ajouter un mot et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait quitté le café.

**Quelques heures plus tard,  
>Demeure Hiragisawa.<strong>

Eriol venait tout juste d'arriver au manoir, exténué par la soirée de travail au café. Il faut dire que sans Sakura et sans Yue, l'ampleur du travail avait été multipliée par deux. C'était donc d'un pas décidé qu'il partit à la recherche de son cousin pour trouver des explications au départ de ce dernier.

Il trouvait Yue dans le dojo de la demeure, s'entrainant avec acharnement aux arts martiaux. Le brun semblait avoir du mal à canaliser sa colère car même en sueur, il avait le visage crispé et ses yeux montraient bien le feu qui le consumait.

-Tu as l'air passablement énervé. S'amusait Eriol. Y aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec ta… dispute avec cette chère « Sakura-chan » ? Demandait-il, riant sous cape.

Le ton d'Eriol n'échappait pas à Yue. Ce dernier arrêtait ses exercices pour fusiller le nouvel arrivant du regard. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à subir les moqueries de son cousin. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette rage, mais il savait que s'il était provoqué, il ne parviendrait pas à ce contenir… Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, mais il était sûr que s'il ne se retenait pas, il était capable de tout détruire…

-Comment tu sais que je me suis « disputé » avec elle ? Je doute fort qu'elles te fassent suffisamment confiance pour se confier à toi. Mais si je reconnais que Daidouji semble t'avoir à la bonne…

-Non, tu marques un point… Elles ne me font pas vraiment confiance. Mais je te connais. Si tu es parti c'est sans doute parce que tu ne pouvais plus te contenir. Et puis disons que je sais quand il faut laisser trainer mes oreilles pour comprendre ce qui m'entoure… J'ai vu Kinomoto-chan descendre juste après ton départ, rouge tomate et effaçant ses larmes. Elle était décidée à te rattraper. J'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle a murmuré vouloir comprendre… Son ton m'a interpelé et je l'ai laissé faire, mais Tomoyo l'a rattrapé. Elle l'a dissuadé de venir ici, je ne sais pas comment. C'est à ce moment j'ai entendu ce que tu as fait. La pauvre est persuadée que ton but est de la mettre à terre… Elle n'en peut plus. Elle semble à bout, et ton comportement doit être la goutte de trop. Elle cache très bien son jeu… Sans ce soir où elle a laissé tomber son masque, je n'aurais probablement jamais remarqué qu'elle allait si mal. Elle croit que tu la détestes, et que comme tu as remarqué qu'elle ne sait pas comment gérer le contact avec toi… C'est ce moyen que tu as choisi pour la détruire...

A la façon dont les yeux d'Eriol brillaient, Yue comprit que cette fois il n'échapperait pas à une mise au point en règle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait remarqué qu'Eriol désapprouvait son comportement envers Sakura, et qu'il désirait le lui faire savoir.

-Arrête de te faire du souci pour elle ! Même si elle a cet air le tigre en cage, elle n'est pas à plaindre. Tu devrais plutôt te méfier au lieu de passer ton temps à la défendre, elle est plutôt louche tu sais ! Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en elle… elle dégage une aura inquiétante pas moment. Je l'ai suivi l'autre jour alors qu'elle quittait l'école, figure toi qu'elle m'a semé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Alors crois-moi, elle cache quelque chose. Tu ferais mieux de la considérer comme une ennemie et de me laisser faire ! Il y a plus d'un secret qu'elles nous cachent…

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je sais très bien qu'elles nous mentent ! La terreur qu'on peut lire au fond de leurs yeux ne peut pas s'effacer, elle sera toujours là. C'est évident qu'elles ont vécu quelque chose de terrifiant et qu'elles mentent sur leurs passés et sur la raison de leur présence ici. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter comme ça avec Sakura-chan ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu la considère comme une ennemie… non c'est autre chose. Tu es plus dur et plus violent avec elle qu'avec n'importe quel autre adversaire ! Tu la tortures dès que tu peux ! Tu la traites comme un objet avec lequel tu joues !

-Mais c'est ce qu'elle est ! Un jouet ! Elle n'est qu'un jeu pour moi ! Et je m'en débarrasserai lorsque je n'aurai plus envie de jouer. Je me fiche totalement de lui faire de la peine ! Criait Yue, hors de lui.

-Oh… Vraiment… Mais alors dit moi, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ce soir ? Demandait Eriol, soudain plus calme.

Il avait le regard braqué sur Yue, semblant sonder son âme. Son sourire indiquait clairement qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Tu t'es toujours pas rendu compte que tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu passes ton temps à la fixer, que tu es comme un papillon attiré par la lumière ?! Tu te débrouilles pour faire fuir tous les hommes qui l'approchent ! Tu ne sors plus avec aucunes filles ! Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Mon pauvre ami… l'amour te rendrait-il stupide ?

-ASSEZ ! C'est juste un jeu d'accord ! Un jouet, rien de plus…

Mais Yue n'y croyais plus vraiment. C'était un peu différent. Mais sa colère l'empêchait de le reconnaitre. Et la confiance d'Eriol qui semblait se jouer de lui et rire de sa bêtise ne l'aidait pas à reconnaitre la vérité.

-Un jouet dont tu te préoccupes beaucoup trop. Tu vas te faire prendre par ton propre jeu… Cette petite est pétillante, imprévisible, étonnante… tout t'attire en elle, ses forces comme ses faiblesses. Tu ne sais pas comment faire alors comme toujours, tu détruis. Fais attention à ne pas le réaliser quand il sera trop tard… qu'est ce que tu désires vraiment lorsque tu vois cette fille ?

Yue allait répliquer mais il se ravisait. Le ton d'Eriol était doux et Yue prit le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. La chose qu'il désirait vraiment… c'était de revoir cette lueur dans les prunelles émeraude. Oui mais avec le temps ce désir avait changé, mais en quoi ? Il ne savait pas… Il avait l'impression de mener un combat incessant contre lui-même. Et cela le rendait toujours plus à cran, l'épuisant toujours d'avantage.  
>Il soupira, se laissant chuter au sol. Eriol soupira discrètement : c'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte depuis le début de la conversation, il s'avança un peu dans la pièce d'un pas lent. Il supposait qu'aillant été poussé dans ses retranchements, Yue allait enfin laisser échapper ce trop plein qui semblait le dévorer depuis plusieurs semaines et faisait de lui un être insupportable…<br>Il attendit patiemment, laissant à son ami le temps de rassembler ses pensés avant de se lancer.

-Au début, je ne voyais que ses yeux… Il y a dans son regard, quelque chose… d'incroyable… Je n'ai vu ça nulle part ailleurs. Et puis je l'ai vu se battre. Elle est épatante, elle se bat comme un homme tu sais… elle est forte… Je ne sais pas où elle a appris à se battre comme ça mais elle est vraiment époustouflante… Pas seulement parce qu'elle sait se battre, mais parce qu'elle n'a peur de rien. Je sais maintenant qu'elle est aussi courageuse et espiègle… mais aussi insouciante et tête en l'air… Cette fille… Je sais pas… Et ce soir, c'était différent. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé la dernière fois que je l'ai embrassé, et depuis elle m'évitait. Je ne le supportais pas ! Je voulais la voir… la toucher… J'en avais besoin.  
>Je me disais que ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait pas d'importance ! Que seuls mes désirs comptaient. J'avais l'habitude de ne penser qu'à moi ! Mais j'ai vu cette chose dans ses yeux… J'ai su que je l'avais blessé. Je ne supportais pas de voir cet air sur son visage ! J'avais l'impression de sentir mon propre cœur se serrer. Je ne veux plus jamais sentir ça !<p>

Le silence s'installait un moment, permettant aux deux garçons d'intégrer ce qui venait d'être dit. Yue restait prostré au sol, perdu dans ses sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir et surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se détestait de ressentir tout ça, et il détestait encore plus Sakura pour lui faire endurer tout ça ! Eriol s'approchait encore, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

-Je comprends Yue… Je sais qu'il est difficile de gérer des sentiments aussi forts, surtout pour des gens comme nous… Mais tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr. Essaies de prendre soin d'elle. Si elle est si importante pour toi, même si tu n'as pas encore de mots pour exprimer ce sentiment, alors prend bien soin d'elle. Tu finiras par comprendre…

A suivre…

Encore une fois désolée pour ce retard, je ferais tout mon possible pour respecter les délais en ce qui concerne la suite.

Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt…  
>J'ai un peu honte de vous demander ça après cette longue attente, mais… vous me laissez une petite review ? juste pour critiquer…. Lol<p>

Bisous à tous.


	6. Chapitre 5: Une bonne journée pour Sora

**Disclaime:** Ai-je réellement besoin de redire que les personnages réutilisés dans cette fiction ne sont pas à moi mais aux Clamps? Ah? vous le saviez tous déjà?! Parfait, place aux RAR dans ce cas!

**RAR: **merci à mes deux reviewveuses assidues! Merci Amy et merci Fredidi. Ce petit chapitre bonus est spécialement pour vous 2!

Amy: Cette fois c'est bien moins sombre. J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur quand même... C'est juste un petit passage de souvenirs et de... réveil difficile! le fameux et anthologique réveil difficile de Sakura! On ne peut pas le louper dans une fic sur Card Captor... Il faut des hauts et des bas... pour l'instant un petit moment gaie mais les instants les plus sombres restent à venir. Merci pour ton message et à tout tout bientôt, promis.

Fredidi: Tu as tout compris! J'ai très envie de jouer sur cette contradiction entre le fait de ressentir quelque chose, et être en mesure d'accepter ce sentiment. Même un lien fort existe entre Sakura et Yue(shaolan), leurs sentiments sont si forts et si entiers qu'ils ne sont pas près de se comprendre... Surtout que comme tu l'as fait remarquer, on ne peut pas encore affirmer que Yue et Eriol sont "gentils" dans le sens propre du terme... Merci pour ta review, comme toujours je suis honorée que tu prennes le temps de t'interroger sur la suite.

Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente sur les précédents chapitres... Voici donc un chapitre ou les choses ralentisses un peu et ou l'atmosphère est un peu plus légère.. Je n'en dit pas plus, place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Une belle journée pour Sora.**

**Plusieurs semaines plus tard,****  
><strong>**milieu du mois de décembre, 7h35****  
><strong>**Université Seijo.**

Eriol et Yue n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette soirée étrange où Yue avait fait part à son cousin de ses sentiments. Yue avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse précise à propos de Sakura. C'est pourquoi il avait continué à avancer, sans changer ses habitudes. Il était juste un peu moins dur avec la jeune magicienne.

Eriol et Yue se dirigeaient ensemble vers leur école, comme chaque matin. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue du café Amamiya's Witches pour se diriger vers le parc pour enfants qui les mènerait rapidement à l'université Seijo, mais Yue, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, se heurtait contre quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'avancer d'avantage, il regardait devant lui: rien.

-Aieuuhh! Entendit-il d'un endroit qui semblait être un peu plus bas.

Son regard se dirigeait alors plus bas, vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et où il eut la surprise de voir un enfant, à terre, se massant les fesses.

-Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal petit ? S'enquit Eriol en s'accroupissant pour ausculter l'enfant.

- Non non, ça va… Dit le petit garçon, levant la tête pour voir qui l'avait bousculé.

Yue remarquait tout de suite que l'enfant avait des yeux bruns clairs, presque ambré un peu comme les siens, et des cheveux noirs, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Son regard l'interpellait tout de suite : de grands yeux pétillants, « exactement comme la gamine… » se dit-il « pas étonnant qu'elle me face penser à un enfant ! ». Le petit se relevait tant bien que mal, alors qu'Eriol ramassait son cartable tombé à côté de lui. Il le rendit à son jeune propriétaire en lui souriant. L'enfant le prit donc et le remis en place sur ces épaules en regardant Yue.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir bousculé ! Dit-il, s'inclinant légèrement.

-Bah ça fait rien ! Moi non plus je ne regardais pas ou j'allais… Dit Yue, souriant lui aussi à ce petit bonhomme.

-Et mais je vous connais ! Vous travaillez des fois au café non ? Réalisait le bambin en souriant de toutes ses dents. Les deux adultes étaient perplexes, aucun d'eux n'avait vu cet enfant auparavant. Un coup d'œil leur suffit pour savoir que l'autre s'interrogeait également sur l'enfant. Ce fut Yue qui reprit la conversation en espérant apprendre comment ce petit sorti de nulle part pouvait les avoir déjà vu.

-Je m'appelle Yue, et voici mon cousin Eriol. Mais dit-moi, on s'est déjà rencontré pour que tu saches qu'on travaille au Amamiya's Witches ?

-Oh! Je vous connais mais on ne s'est jamais rencontré ! avait annoncé l'enfant, ignorant le trouble qu'il créait chez les adultes. Puis il avait regardé sa montre et s'était mis à crier.

-Ah ! Je suis en retard ! La maitresse va encore me gronder ! A bientôt ! Onii-san ! avait-il crié en partant en courant.

Médusé, Yue avait juste eu la présence d'esprit de crier à l'enfant de faire attention sur la route alors que le bambin s'éloignait en courant sans faire grand cas du conseil de son ainé. Eriol restait un moment sans bouger, puis ils reprirent tous deux le chemin de l'université, sans échanger un mot sur les évènements passés réfléchissant à ce mystérieux petit bonhomme.

Ce jour-là, Sakura et Tomoyo retournèrent à l'université sans voir les deux garçons jusqu'à midi. Au déjeuner, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la cantine pour manger ensemble avant que les cours ne reprennent pour Tomoyo et Yue qui suivaient un module de philosophie. Yue et Sakura ne s'étaient pas parlés de la journée, semblant ignorer comment renouer contact après la bourde du brun. Il avait fait tout son possible pour se montrer sympathique mais n'avait pas été capable de reparler avec la jeune femme, attendant un moment plus propice.  
>Sakura de son coté, ne savait pas trop de quoi elle avait réellement envie. Elle avait une possibilité de se débarrasser de manière définitive du jeune homme. Si elle choisissait cette solution, elle serait débarrassée de leurs disputes, des angoisses incessantes s'il venait à découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière et peut être même de l'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard…<p>

La venue d'une jeune fille vint interrompre les réflexions de Sakura. La jeune inconnue rejoignait le groupe des quatre amis et se plantait devant Yue qui buvait tranquillement son verre d'eau sans regarder la nouvelle venue. Sakura savait parfaitement ce que la jeune fille était venue faire, c'était évident… et ça l'agaçait de plus en plus car elle voyait chaque jour cet homme détestable se faire courtiser par toutes ces dames ! A Faneas, jamais les choses se seraient passées comme ça !  
>Surtout que le jeune homme profitait allègrement de sa notoriété, ce que Sakura trouvait indigne.<p>

-Yue-kun… je voulais savoir… euh... accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi, vendredi soir ? Avait demandé la blonde, rouge comme une tomate.

Yue relevait la tête, souriant à la jeune fille, il la fixait un instant, semblant la jauger avant s'excuser avec politesse :

-Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible vendredi, je travaille tous les week-ends au café de Tomoyo-chan. Avait-il déclaré en désignant Tomoyo.

-Ah… C'est dommage. Une autre fois peut être ? Avait tenté la blonde.

-Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir… Avait répondu le brun, affichant un sourire séducteur. La jeune femme était donc repartie, les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres, emportant avec elle le peu de bonne humeur qu'il restait à Sakura.

La fin du repas se déroulait en silence, alors que Sakura se replongeait dans ses pensées, décidant qu'il serait résolument plus judicieux de couper définitivement les ponts avec les deux jeunes hommes si elle voulait être sûre d'avoir enfin la paix. Sakura ressentait un petit pincement au cœur en prenant sa décision, mais elle l'ignorait se disant encore une fois qu'elle n'avait pas à s'encombre de ces étrangers qui essayaient de devenir ses amis. Elle ne pardonnerait pas au brun et en profiterait pour se fâcher de manière définitive, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait le chasser du café et elle serait alors tranquille !

-Bon, il est temps de retourner en cours pour nous ! N'est-ce pas Yue-kun ? Avait dit Tomoyo.

-Hum…

-Au fait Sakura, tu rentres directement ? Tu as des devoirs ? J'ai commandé du tissu pour réaliser deux tenues, le magasin est sur ta route je crois…

-J'ai quelque devoirs que je ferai cette aprèm, j'ai attendu jusqu'au dernier moment comme il s'agit des maths… Grimaçait Sakura. Mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Tu veux que j'aille chercher tes tissus ? J'ai le temps d'y aller avant de rentrer… Mais tu pourrais aussi les prendre en rentrant ce soir non ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tomoyo fixait un instant la fenêtre de la cantine, d'où l'on pouvait voir un temps gris et morne depuis plusieurs jours. Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir d'ici peu… Je ne voudrais pas trempé les tissus.

La remarque avait fait tiquer Eriol, la météo avait prévu un temps sec et froid pour toute la semaine et cela faisait plusieurs jours, voire même plusieurs semaines que la pluie n'était pas tombée. Rien n'indiquait que le temps allait changer… Mais il ne dit rien et proposait à Sakura de l'accompagner pour l'aider à porter, cette dernière refusait au départ mais fini par accepter suite à la tirade du jeune homme lui expliquant qu'il ne serait pas un homme digne de ce nom si elle lui refusait cette tâche.

-On se retrouve ce soir à 20h alors ? Pour l'ouverture ?

-Ok ! A ce soir.

Et le groupe se séparait sur ces mots. Sakura et Eriol marchèrent sans échanger un seul mot jusqu'au magasin, mais cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille qui se sentait étrangement calme en présence du garçon.

Il fallait avouer qu'Eriol était vraiment un jeune homme charmant, il était serviable et sage, loin du caractère tempétueux de Sakura. Dans la boutique, il se montrait d'une aide précieuse pour la vendeuse qui devait récupérer les rouleaux de tissus tout en haut de la pile qui montait à plus de trois mètres de haut et qui tanguait dangereusement.

Sur le retour, Sakura était d'une humeur plus joyeuse et discutait gaiement avec Eriol. Elle racontait à quel point son cousin pouvait se montrer agaçant et Eriol lui répondait souvent par proverbes ou en lui racontant des petites anecdotes que lui-même avait vécu.  
>A plusieurs moments, Sakura se fit la réflexion qu'Eriol était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, pas étonnant que Tomoyo s'entende si bien avec lui… la jeune magicienne avait d'ailleurs une impression familière lorsqu'elle restait auprès de lui, Eriol lui rappelait les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec Clow.<p>

Elle se souvenait très bien de ses visites au palais, alors qu'elle faisait ses études pour entrer dans la garde royal…

_Cela avait dû arriver deux ans avant le départ de Sakura et de Tomoyo pour la terre._

_Sakura arrivait à grand pas dans le jardin privé des appartements du roi, amusant Clow et sa femme qui connaissaient le tempérament colérique de la jeune fille. Le couple était installé à l'ombre d'un grand arbre du jardin privé de sa majesté._

_-Que t'arrive-t-il encore ma belle? Avait demandé Kaho dans un sourire, assise sur une couverture juste à côté de son mari. _

_A côté d'eux se trouvait une magnifique panthère noire parée de deux ailes, aussi noires que son pelage. L'animal était impressionnant, il était le protecteur et l'apparat du roi, veillant à sa sécurité et protégeant la famille royale. Mais pour le moment, l'animal ne semblait pas prêt à de grandes prouesses de combat, il était allongé au soleil, et même comme ça il était aussi grand que Sakura. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers la panthère, lui caressant la tête et répondit à la reine:_

_-C'est Toya! Il ne veut pas nous laisser partir en reconnaissance hors du palais, Kelo et moi! _

_-Mais enfin pourquoi veux-tu quitter l'enceinte du palais? Ça pourrait se révéler dangereux! S'écriait la reine._

_-Mais tous les soldats aspirants ont une reconnaissance à faire! Pourquoi en serai-je dispensée? Je voudrais pouvoir faire comme les autres... Boudait la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur !_

_Sakura prit place à côté de Kaho qui lui répétait que si son frère se montrait si dur, c'est qu'il avait peur pour elle. _

_-Tu sais bien que ton frère s'inquiète pour toi, tu n'es pas n'importe qui ici… le peuple a mis un grand espoir en toi tu sais… Et il serait difficile de te protéger si tu venais à quitter Bassen-Dar. Il est donc important que tu restes ici, tu pourrais aller jouer avec Tomoyo. Elle est en ville elle aussi, avec sa mère ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de te revoir. A votre âge, vous devriez vous voir plus souvent et vous amusez dans les jardins du palais._

_-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je ne veux pas aller m'amuser avec Tomoyo je veux recevoir le même entrainement que les autres gardes ! Tomoyo n'a pas besoin de s'entrainer au combat parce qu'elle a des pouvoirs incroyable, je l'ai vu faire, aucun maitre de l'eau ne peut la battre lorsqu'elle est sérieuse ! Mais moi… moi je suis incapable de faire souffler un vent précis… je ne souffle que de petits courants d'airs… Comment pourrais-je secourir le peuple si je ne suis bonne à rien ?!_

_Kaho regardait son mari, réclamant de l'aide par ce simple échange visuel, incapable de répondre à la question de la jeune fille. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore parlé depuis l'arrivée de Sakura. Il semblait réfléchir un moment et fit signe à sa femme de le laisser seul avec la windscaper un moment. _

_Kaho se levait et parti vers l'intérieur de palais sans ajouter un mot._

_-Il y a bien des moyens de protéger les gens que nous aimons, et ton frère a pris la décision d'en utiliser un pour te protéger toi. Alors Sakura, pourquoi es-tu en colère alors que ton frère fait exactement ce que tu espères pouvoir faire plus tard?_

_-Parce que protéger ne signifie pas enfermer les gens dans des cages! Toya lui il est toujours fâché quand je viens à Bassen-Dar, il voudrait que je reste avec kasan au palais des frontières, tout ça pour se débarrasser de moi! _

_-Ce n'est pas pour se débarrasser de toi... mais dit moi, que ferais-tu si tu savais que l'endroit où tu te trouves est dangereux, mais qu'une personne chère à ton cœur ne veuille pas t'écouter alors que tu lui dises de quitter ce lieux? Ne ferais-tu pas tout pour voir cette personne en sécurité, quitte à lui faire de la peine?_

_-..._

_-Le cœur nous pousse quelque fois à agir, même si nos actions peuvent blesser les personnes que nous voulions aider..._

-Je vois bien que votre relation est très particulière, entre Yue et toi... Disait Eriol. Mais je sens aussi qu'au fond, il y a autre chose que cette haine qui vous lie. Après tout, le cœur nous pousse quelque fois à agir, même si nos actions peuvent blesser les personnes que nous voulions aider... n'est-ce pas?

Sakura s'arrêtait net un moment, fixant Eriol d'un air étonnée. C'était la même phrase… la même impression… la même sensation… Ce n'était pas la première que Sakura notait des similitudes entre le roi et ce jeune homme. Mais Sakura mit encore une fois ceci sur le coup de la coïncidence et du hasard. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et Tomoyo lui avait souvent rappelé que les dates ne correspondaient pas, il était impossible qu'Eriol ait un quelconque rapport avec les prélats. Plongée dans ses pensées, Sakura ne remarquait pas qu'ils restèrent un long moment à marcher en silence. Ils arrivèrent finalement au café et se quittèrent pour que Sakura puisse faire ses devoirs. Puisque comme l'avait prédit Tomoyo, la pluie s'était mise à tomber drue en fin d'après-midi.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Les deux jeunes filles continuaient leurs recherches. Elles avaient décidé de se focaliser sur ce nombre anormalement élevé de démons en ville, se disant que cette affaire pouvait peut être les mener jusqu'aux prélats. Mais en ce samedi matin, aucune recherche n'était au programme pour Sakura! Elle qui raffolait des grâces matinées n'avait pas profité d'une seule matinée depuis plusieurs semaine. Elle était donc décidée de rester dans sa chambre, bien au chaud dans son lit au moins jusqu'à 11h!

Il était presque 9h et elle voyait avec bonheur le ciel de ce début du décembre s'éclaircir et même se parer des belles couleurs de l'hiver baignées dans les timides rayons d'un soleil de saison. Sakura, dont l'humeur était souvent influencée par le temps, était heureuse de voir le soleil percer les nuages. Elle se délectait de pouvoir rester là à regarder les nuages défiler au gré du vent devant sa fenêtre... mais son bonheur fut finalement écourté par une petite tête brune entrée dans sa chambre comme une furie. En effet, Sora semblait avoir décidé qu'une grâce matinée était une perte de temps... Il s'était précipité sur le lit en hurlant :

-Ohayo Kasan!

-ouffffff !

Sakura encaissait le poids du petit corps sur son ventre en gémissant quelque peu, grommelant quelque chose contre les enfants turbulents dès « l'aube ». Mais l'enfant en question enfouit sa tête dans les couvertures et s'installait confortablement pour faire un câlin à la jeune fille, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie et répondit rapidement à l'embrassade.

-Ohayo, Sora... Daijobu desu ka? Lui murmurait-elle. (Bonjour, Sora... Est-ce que ça va?)

-Hai, daijobu! Boku wa genki desu! (Oui, ça va! je suis en forme!)Répondit l'enfant plein d'entrain. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie difficilement contenue, Sakura elle-même sentait un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que l'enfant venait se glisser sous les couvertures. J'ai fait un joli rêve! Mais je m'en souviens plus bien... mais c'était vraiment bien! Avec un grand dragon... Et même...

Et l'enfant racontait son rêve avec entrain alors que Tomoyo arrivait à son tour à la porte d'entrée de la chambre, elle était accompagnée de Kelo sous sa vraie forme et ils observaient tous les deux la scène arborant un sourire entendu. Finalement Tomoyo se décidait à intervenir alors que Sakura baillait furieusement et risquait de se rendormir.

-Vous venez déjeuner? J'ai fait du café et il y a du pain frais. Je t'ai même pris les petits pains que tu aimes tant Sora.

-Ceux avec plein de chocolat? Demandait l'enfant d'une voix emplie d'espoir. Tomoyo sourit et opinait du chef. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sora pour sauter de son perchoir et courir vers la cuisine en criant:

-Houra! Merci, Tomoyo! Viens vite Kelo! A l'attaque du chocolat!

Sakura se redressait péniblement, essayant de faire abstraction du regard hilare de sa cousine. Elle s'assit un instant près du lit puis se dirigeait à son tour vers la cuisine ou Tomoyo l'attendais.

-T'es trop bonne avec lui Tomoyo... Maugréait Sakura en regardant Sora attablé devant un grand bol de chocolat chaud et dévorant un petit pain. Tomoyo quant à elle, mangeait son morceau de pain avec plus de retenu et buvait un café, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais non voyons... C'est bon à son âge de prendre un gros petit déjeuner!

-Mmm... Si tu le dis... Dit la magicienne sans aucune conviction.

Elle s'assit à son tour et se servit un grand café. Sakura n'était assurément pas du matin, inutile d'espérer autre chose que des grognements de sa part avant son café. Tomoyo avait toujours eut l'obligeance de lui laisser quelques minutes pour émerger, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sora. Il assaillit rapidement la jeune fille de questions sur le programme de la journée. Comme le café n'ouvrait qu'en soirée, il espérait bien pouvoir prendre du temps avec Sakura.

-Dis, dis... On peut aller jouer au parc cet après-midi, Sakura-kasan?

Sakura réfléchit un moment et se dit qu'elle pouvait effectivement se permettre de faire ce plaisir à Sora. Après tout, à son âge il fallait aussi s'amuser...

-Je ne sais pas trop... Tu as fini tes devoirs?

-Mais oui! Même que tu as vérifié hier soir!

Sakura jetait un petit coup d'œil rapide à Tomoyo qui opinait, se disant qu'il serait bon de passer un après-midi tranquille. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les deux jeunes femmes cherchaient des informations sur les démons sans succès. Elles en venaient à sortir toutes les nuits et laissaient souvent Sora seul... Elles s'en voulaient pour ce traitement et une après-midi au parc n'était pas grand-chose comparé à tous les efforts que faisait l'enfant.

-... Bon... c'est entendu, nous irons passer l'après-midi au parc.

-Ouais! Youpie! T'as entendu ça Kelo! Dépêche-toi, on va préparer mes jouets! Avait crié Sora en filant vers sa chambre.

-Reviens ici et finis ton petit déjeuner d'abord, Sora! Avait hurlé Sakura.

-Attends ! Il faut que je prépare mon dragon et….

-SORA ! Si c'est comme ça on reste ici et tu rangeras ta chambre cette après-midi !

Sora se réinstallait promptement après cette menace des plus sérieuses, suivant les instructions de Sakura à la lettre et prenant un air désolé pour avoir quitté la table sans autorisation.

-Désolé...

-C'est pas grave. Mais fini ton petit déjeuner et ensuite tu pourras aller chercher tes jouets. Pendant ce temps, Tomoyo et moi préparerons des sandwichs.

-Nous devrons tout de même rester prudents une fois là-bas, tous ces démons m'inquiètent de plus en plus... ils commencent même à se montrer en plein jour. Et celui qui a été tué la dernière fois avait été envoyé par un être bien plus puissant…

Tomoyo avait raison de souligner ce détail. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Sakura avait hésité à accepter cette sortie...

-Bah ça fait rien... Qu'ils viennent les méchants! Et on leur met une raclée! Comme Sakura-kasan l'a fait l'autre nuit. Disait simplement Sora, continuant à boire sa boisson chaude et se mettant du chocolat partout autour des lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas si simple Sora! On ne peut pas tous agir aussi inconsidérément que Sakura. Grondait Tomoyo, indifférente au regard noir que lui jetait Sakura en cet instant. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se face repérer, sinon nous aurons beaucoup plus de mal à trouver ce que nous cherchons...

-Tomoyo à raison, Sora. Dans la mesure du possible, il faut éviter le combat et se focaliser sur les prélats...

-Mais et toi tu...

-Sakura c'est différent! Rappelles-toi Sora, tu te souviens comment ton papa l'appelait? Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'arrachait aussi souvent les cheveux lorsqu'il était question d'elle! Sakura est une vrai plaie quand elle perd son sang froid!

-Toyo...

-Elle ne sait pas écouter ! Oh…si seulement elle faisait un effort. Mais non. Non ! Elle est toujours la première à faire une bêtise… Quand nous étions enfants elle…

-Tomoyo !

-Bon... je file, j'ai plein de courses à faire... Se dérobait la jeune fille, finissant son café en une gorgé avant de filer dans l'escalier.

Sakura sourit malgré elle et se dépêchait elle aussi de finir son café pour aller s'habiller et aider Sora à en faire de même. Le week-end se passait merveilleusement bien. Sora s'était amusé comme un fou pendant toute l'après-midi et avait été sage comme une image en rentrant. Il faut dire que la journée l'avait épuisé...

Le dimanche passait tout aussi rapidement et le lundi arrivait bien trop vite au gout de Sakura.

Mais cette période de quiétude n'était pas faite pour durer. La roue du destin allait bien vite se remettre en action, ses rouages mettant Sakura dans une position qui la forcerait à faire un choix crucial quant à leur avenir à tous. Mais pour le moment personne ne s'inquiétait de ce fait qui appartenait encore à un avenir incertain. Personne sauf celle qui se réveillait en sueur cette nuit-là… après avoir fait le plus terrible des cauchemars… plus effrayant encore que le massacre de Baseen-Dar. Tomoyo avait vu la mort s'approcher lentement, tapie dans l'ombre du ruisseau et frapper celle que la détermination sans faille rendait bien trop téméraire. Elle vit la silhouette de la jeune windscaper sombrer et couler comme une pierre dans les profondeurs glacées. Puis le noir se changer en flammes ardentes, annonciatrices de quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas… Purgatoire ? Enfer ?

Tomoyo en avait cure, la seule chose qu'elle daignait retenir de ce cauchemar était mise en garde que lui faisaient les dieux.

-Sakura risque de… mourir ?!...

A suivre…

Voici donc un petit chapitre sans prétentions... Et enfin Sora rentre dans la dance!

Donez-moi votre avis! gros bisous à tous


	7. Chapitre 6: Risques et mise au point

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… et non, toujours pas….

Note de l'auteur : Salut à tous, merci d'être encore là au début de ce 6ème chapitre… Vous êtes vraiment très courageux !  
>Ce chapitre, je l'avais en tête au tout début de l'histoire déjà. Il illustre l'un des moments charnières de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai pris un grand plaisir en l'écrivant… j'en dis pas plus…<p>

**RAR :**

fredidi: Surtout ne t'excuse pas de poser des questions ! AU contraire, j'adore ! Par contre je ne te répondrais jamais clairement… sinon c'est pas drôle. Ni pour toi ni pour tous ceux qui risquent de tomber sur l'info en lisant les RAR (après réflexion, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'Amy et toi qui risquez d'être spoilés. Puisque personne d'autre ne doit lire les RAR…) Pour l'amour, fait-moi confiance ça va venir. Je suis une inconditionnelle des histoires d'amour !  
>Et en ce qui concerne notre petit Sora, les présentations officielles ne sont pas pour tout de suite mais je m'y emploie… Je suis un peu dépassée par l'ampleur de l'histoire que j'ai imaginé et je ne sais pas très bien combien de temps ça va me prendre pour en voir le bout. Mais pas d'inquiétudes ! Je n'abandonne pas ! Merci pour ton com… et en avant pour l'amour… (dans ce chapitre ça se décante)<p>

Amy : Merci comme toujours d'être aussi présente et ponctuelle à la lecture et au reviewvage de cette fic. J'espère avoir été un peu plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée… Ce chapitre devrait être plus intéressant, même si on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit sombre, il est plus actif et permet à l'histoire de faire un bon d'évolution et de concrétiser les choses. Enjoy !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Risques et mise au point.**

La vie suivit son cours calmement pendant quelques temps. Sakura et Tomoyo jonglaient entre les cours, le café, les études de Sora et leurs recherches nocturnes, malheureusement infructueuses pour le moment... Mais Tomoyo avait décidé de se renseigner du coté de son indic' et en avait aussi profité pour mettre en place leur plan de départ. La jeune Oracle sentait de plus en plus que sa cousine avait besoin de trouver un moyen de rentrer... Sora, qui avait hérité de par son père une grande sensibilité, sentait lui aussi que Sakura avait un besoin pressant de trouver quelque chose, d'avancer... elle devenait chaque jours un peu plus nerveuse. Même si au départ elle avait su se plaire dans cette situation, Sakura en venait maintenant à désirer à nouveau une solitude intense. Cette situation périlleuse avait poussé Sora et Tomoyo à jouer le tout pour le tout...

Mais pour le moment, Sakura n'était au courant de rien.

La cloche retentit, signifiant que les cours étaient finis pour la journée. Yue et Eriol attendaient devant la grille de l'école, indifférents aux regards appuyés de la plus part des jeunes filles. Ils furent très vite rejoints par une jeune fille. L'adolescente aux longs cheveux d'un noir intense les saluait chaleureusement, s'inclinant calmement devant eux en leur disant bonjour.

-Comment s'est passée votre journée ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Yue, quelque chose te tracasse ? Avait-elle demandé.

Mais avant que le brun n'ait pu répondre, une autre jeune fille arrivait vers eux.

Celle-ci arrivait comme une furie ! A la différence de sa cousine, Sakura arrivait en courant, criant un rapide salut à l'encontre du groupe. Elle était souriante et vivace, et elle se contentait de courir vers Eriol, l'embrassant sur la joue. Puis ce fut le tour de Tomoyo, et enfin Yue eu droit à un regard noir. Comme d'habitude, il y répondit en affichant un air indifférent.

-J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable journée ! Je vous laisse, je suis en retard ! A tout à l'heure au café ! Dit-elle avant de se remettre à courir, bousculant un étudiant au passage.

-Sakura ! Si tu vas chercher Sora, passe chez l'épicier s'il te plait ! J'ai une commande qui m'attend chez lui ! Avait crié Tomoyo.

C'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'une enfant de l'école maternelle avait été agressée. Sakura filait rapidement à la sonnerie, partant retrouver le mystérieux Sora au grand damne de Yue. Ce dernier se demandait constamment ce que Sakura pouvait bien trouver à ce mec pour toujours être aussi gaie à l'idée de retrouver cet homme. C'était toujours « Sora par ci, Sora par là… » À tel point que Yue en venait à haïr ce type qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu, sans se douter un instant que Sora n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'imaginait.

-Ok !

-A tout à l'heure Sakura ! Avait ajouté Eriol.

Le jeune garçon s'entendait très bien avec les deux jeunes filles, en particulier avec Tomoyo, depuis que les deux hommes travaillaient au café après les cours. Et Sakura, elle aussi, l'appréciait de plus en plus, sans doute à cause de sa sagesse et de son calme qui lui rappelait tant Clow. D'ailleurs Sakura s'était jurée de mener sa petite enquête à ce sujet...

Yue aussi, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, appréciait de plus ne plus les deux jeunes filles. Il regardait la roussette s'éloigner en courant et fronçait des sourcils, il aurait donné cher pour savoir où elle allait… mais à chaque fois qu'il posait la question, il obtenait la même réponse « ça ne te regarde pas ! » sifflé avec dédain. Il soufflait encore, chose que Tomoyo remarquait tout de suite. Elle lui sourit et rappelait sa question.

-Alors ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cette mine déconfite ? demandait-elle, taquine.

-Non rien de particulier… Grommelait le brun.

-Il voudrait juste savoir où va Sakura tous les soirs. Et surtout il est jaloux du mystérieux Sora… Raillait Eriol, donnant un petit coup d'épaule à son ami pour le dérider un peu. En fait ça t'embête que quelqu'un soit si proche de Sakura alors que toi tu n'arrives à rien avec elle. N'est ce pas, Yue ?

-Alors là, carrément pas ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu penses ça ! Démentait Yue avec véhémence, de mauvaise foi. Si un mec peut supporter son caractère de cochon et ses sautes d'humeurs, je lui souhaite bien du courage. Je suis même prêt à lui décerner une médaille !

-Mais tu voudrais savoir, non ? Insistait son cousin.

-Bien sûr que j'aimerais savoir, mais à chaque fois que je lui pose des questions sur ce type, cette gamine sort ses griffes et m'envoie paitre ! Et je suppose que tu ne me diras rien d'utile, je me trompe, Tomoyo-chan ?

-Je comprends que le mutisme de Sakura puisse te déplaire... Sourit la jeune femme. Mais saches que tu n'obtiendras rien si tu ne gagnes pas sa confiance. Sakura est une fille douce et très gentille quand elle veut, il faut simplement trouver les mots et la manière pour… l'apprivoiser. Pour ma part, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter vis à vis de Sora... il n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-C'est ce que je disais... tu réponds par bribes et tu ne me donnes rien d'utile. Et puis de toute manière cette histoire ne m'intéresse pas. Cette pimbèche sort avec qui elle veut! Ajoutait-il d'un ton plus rageur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais personne n'était dupe, d'autant plus que l'on sentait très nettement l'agacement et la colère dans le ton de sa voix. Tomoyo sourit, se disant que cette histoire devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Quant à Eriol, il fixait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil, remarquant qu'elle semblait bien s'amuser au détriment de son cousin…

Les trois amis prirent le chemin du café sans rien ajouter. Ils étaient prêt à ouvrir le café en début de soirée alors que Sakura revenait de son 'rendez-vous'. Elle descendit des appartements de l'étage, alors que les autres ne l'avaient pas vu entrer par la porte du café. Mais l'appartement profitait d'une porte privée.

Eriol s'était d'ailleurs fait la réflexion il y a quelque temps que si la jeune fille n'avait rien à cacher, elle serait rentrée par la porte du café… plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que quelque chose clochait dans cette maison… sans pour autant mettre la main sur le quoi.

Yue quant à lui, fixait la nouvelle arrivante sans se dépêtre de son air maussade. Sakura s'était changée et portait maintenant sa tenue de serveuse au café, jupe ample tombant jusqu'aux genoux, blanche, chemise blanche et débardeur noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une longue natte, mais plusieurs mèches revenaient sur son visage fin. Yue se demandait toujours comment il avait bien pu la prendre pour un garçon maintenant qu'il la voyait aussi indubitablement féminine, car même s'il ne le montrait pas, il reconnaissait bien que Sakura était une magnifique jeune fille... pour son plus grand malheur.

D'ailleurs le soir, lorsque les clients arrivaient au café, ils n'avaient souvent d'yeux que pour elle. Cette jeune fille qui se montrait si douce et souriante, et dont la gaieté factice faisait vraiment tourner la tête de tous ces messieurs.

« S'ils savaient ce qu'elle peut être casse pieds, ils seraient moitié moins à la regarder comme ça ! » disait-il souvent à son cousin.

« Mais s'ils voyaient un de ses vrais sourires, ils seraient probablement moitié plus ! » Répondait ce dernier avec un des sourire énigmatique dont il avait le secret, ce qui avait le chic de rendre Yue encore plus colérique.

-Eriol, tu m'aiderais à ranger les tables et les chaises avant que le bar n'ouvre? Demandait Tomoyo, le tirant de ses pensés.

-Mais bien sur ! Dit-il en rejoignant la jeune fille.

Tous deux se mirent au travail, mais bien vite, des éclats de voix provenant du bar se firent entendre, signe que Sakura et Yue ne devaient pas être loin. Et selon toute vraisemblance, ils devaient se disputer… encore !

-Ces deux là sont vraiment infatigables... Soupirait Eriol en se tournant vers Tomoyo qui ne se défaisait pas de son sourire mystérieux.

Le jeune homme la trouvait magnifique en cet instant. Tomoyo était une personne étonnante il fallait bien l'avouer, elle supportait avec calme et patiente toutes les bêtises de leurs deux amis. Mais en plus de cela, la jeune femme était douce et mystérieuse, pas le genre de femme à parler à tue tête, elle était belle et très intelligente, mais aussi discrète et apaisante. Et c'est pour toutes ces qualités qu'Eriol appréciait tant être en présence de la jeune femme.

-Comment fais-tu pour sourire alors que ces deux idiots sont en train de ruiner ton café, tu es vraiment incroyable! Laissait-il échapper, un peu agacé par le comportement puéril des deux autres.

-Tu me trouves trop conciliante avec Sakura c'est ça? Rit la brune. Ne te fais donc pas de soucis, il n'y a pas encore de clients de toute manière, et puis ça fait du bien de les voir comme ça... ils semblent si moroses l'un sans l'autre, on dirait que rien ne les intéresse. Au moins avec lui, Sakura semble se raccrocher à quelque chose...moi, je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher de sombrer. Laissait-elle échapper en un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Ne dit pas ça Tomoyo! Objectait Eriol, faisant rapidement le tour de la table qui les séparait pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille et la prendre dans ses bras. Il sa serrait un instant, dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante, s'étonnant lui-même d'en être capable et d'avoir agi aussi subitement.

Il savait que ce sujet devait faire souffrir Tomoyo à un très haut point, même si le sujet n'avait été que vaguement abordé. Plusieurs fois déjà elle avait laissé entendre que sa relation avec sa cousine ne lui permettait pas de lui venir en aide comme elle le désirait.

-Tu sais, Sakura tient à toi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ca saute aux yeux! C'est une certitude que j'ai depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, et je commence à bien vous connaitre depuis. Finit-il en souriant à son amie. Simplement elle ne sait plus comment le montrer...

-C'est gentil, Eriol. Mais tu te trompes... Je ne remettrai jamais le lien qui m'unit à Sakura en cause, je sais de quelle manière nous sommes attachées l'une à l'autre. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est que sa douleur est telle qu'aucune de mes paroles ne peut l'atteindre. Expliquait la brune en souriant toujours.

-Mais pourquoi? D'où vient cette douleur qui vous ronge Sakura et toi? Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes questions lorsque je te demande des détails sur votre passé... Tomoyo, si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrai jamais t'aider comme je le voudrais…

Toujours dans les bras d'Eriol, Tomoyo faisait son possible pour empêcher le jeune homme de la regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il puisse y lire tout ce qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors sur elles.

-Je suis désolée... mais la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que nous avons du quitter notre maison suite à un évènement particulier, et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes seules, ici. Mais tout ça tu le sais déjà puisque je te l'ai répété maintes fois...

-Oui mais je ne désespère pas d'avoir la version longue un jour... sourit le jeune homme.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre, Eriol et Tomoyo avaient fini par se lier d'une amitié puissante, qui peu à peu dérivait vers un sentiment différent encore, bien que très proche.

Mais les deux jeunes filles semblaient avoir vécues des moments difficiles et ne parlaient guère de leur passé. Et par respect, Eriol et Yue avaient fini par se faire moins pressants dans leurs questions. De toute manière leurs deux amies ne leur répondaient pas et eux-mêmes préféraient rester évasifs sur leurs propres passés.

-Bien sûr ! Pour un type aussi stupide qu'un mollusque, ça doit être la mer à boire !

-Non mais tu t'entends ! C'est bien toi la sale gamine incapable de réduire une fraction ? Il faut te réveiller ma fille! Une sotte dans ton genre n'est pas bien placée pour me faire la morale!

-Hey! Arrêtez un peu vos disputes! Vous êtes fatigants à la fin! Râla Eriol.

-C'est Yue qui à commencé! Se défendait la jeune femme en désignant l'autre garçon du doigt.

-Ah ca c'est très mature! Bravo Gamine! 'C'est lui qui à commencé'! Mimait-il d'une voix très aigüe et passablement ridicule.

Eriol, n'en revenant toujours pas du degré d'enfantillages que ces deux là étaient capable d'atteindre, se tournait vers la brune sur sa droite, lui jetant un regard suppliant et désespéré pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Tomoyo ne se fit pas prier, arborant toujours son sourire. Elle s'avançait vers Sakura pour capter son attention.

Elle savait parfaitement comment manipuler la situation et utiliser Sakura pour la faire dévier de sa dispute avec le brun. Ça avait du bon de connaitre la windscaper par cœur depuis l'enfance.

-Tu as eu des renseignements concernant le colis à récupérer chez l'épicier? Tu sais les 5 paquets que je t'ai demandé de récupérer avant de venir… J'en aurais besoin. Tu les as bien rangés dans le stock derrière le bar ? Demandait-elle d'un air soucieuse, alors qu'Eriol savait qu'elle avait déjà parfaitement vu les paquets et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Mais l'effet escompté était au rendez-vous puisque Sakura cessait tout de suite ses chamailleries et prit un air à la fois sérieux et désolé.

-Oui, mais je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu tout prendre... je n'ai ramené que deux paquets, il en reste encore trois là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas tous prendre en rentrant… c'était trop encombrant. Et comme j'avais Sora avec moi…

-Ben voyons ! Crachait Yue. Alors comme ça ton précieux mec Sora n'est même pas capable de porter quelques misérables paquets… Vous faites sans doute une belle paire de naze ! C'est dommage que tu ne nous le présentes pas, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Il doit être hideux et c'est pour ça que tu le caches…

-La ferme ! Espèce ce salopard décérébré ! Se défendit la jeune fille. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poursuivre, Tomoyo embrayait sur le sujet qui l'intéressait comme si le brun n'était pas intervenu.

-Humm... C'est ennuyeux... Dans un des sachets se trouve les apéritifs et dans l'autres les amuse-gueules pour le café... nous en avons vraiment besoin ce soir... expliquait la jeune femme, se montrant tout à coup inquiète pour la soirée. Jouant son rôle à la perfection.

-Oh… Mais si on en a besoin je vais les chercher tout de suite! Ne t'inquiète pas Toyo! Je file en vitesse chez l'épicier et en deux allez-retours, tu auras toute ta commande! Il ne doit pas encore être fermé ! Tu peux conter sur moi ! Affirmait la roussette, toujours volontaire et pleine d'entrain.

-Tu es sûre Sak? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger... tu sais on peut faire sans pour ce soir... En plus tu as dit que les paquets étaient encombrants, je ne voudrais pas te surcharger…

-Non non! Laisse moi-faire tu verras! Je serai de retour avant l'ouverture! C'est promis! Répondit la jeune magicienne en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bar.

-Bien, mais dans ce cas, Yue tu veux bien accompagner Sakura? Seule, elle ne pourra pas porter les trois sacs, et si elle prend trop de temps, les clients seront déçus de ne pas la voir... tu veux bien? Ça nous sauverait la mise ... Demandait Tomoyo, regardant le brun d'un air suppliant, avec ses grands yeux bleus Prusse plantés au fond des iris ambrés de son vis-à-vis.

-Euh... Oui... si tu y tiens. Répondit le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu.

Il attrapait sa veste et filait rejoindre Sakura alors cette dernière affichait ouvertement un air contrarié. Mais elle se gardait bien de piper un mot pour faire part de ses sentiments. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le café, laissant Tomoyo et Eriol dans un silence agréable.

-Et nous voila débarrassés ! Fanfaronnait la jeune patronne. Ah, enfin un peu de tranquillité ! Je ne me souvenais même plus que le silence puisse être si agréable. Tu ne trouves pas, Eriol ?

-Tu es vraiment machiavélique! Rigolait ce dernier. Tu les as manipulés comme une pro! Même Yue n'y a rien compris! Pourtant il est loin d'être aussi naïf et malléable que Sakura, je suis bluffé. A l'avenir, je me méfierai lorsque tu me demanderas quelque chose.

-Mais pas du tout voyons! Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi? demandait Tomoyo, l'air faussement outrée par les paroles de son ami. Je n'ai fait que demander à Sak ou étaient les articles que j'avais commandés... Rien de plus... Avait-elle ajouté, un sourire mutin accroché sur les lèvres. Mais je dois bien avouer que je savais ce qu'il manquait, et si elle n'avait pas accepté de faire la course, on aurait trouvé un moyen de s'en passer. Heureusement Sakura à bon cœur et est très serviable, alors c'est encore plus simple. Bon ! Remettons-nous au travail avant qu'ils n'arrivent et ne saccagent à nouveau mon café !

-Tu sais, tu aurais vraiment pu dire non! Je suis tout à fait capable de porter ces quelques sacs. Râlait Sakura en revenant de la boutique de l'épicier.

La jeune fille faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi affligeante en affirmant cela alors qu'elle peinait déjà avec le paquet qu'elle transportait. Mais pour une fois, Yue ne semblait pas d'humeur à relever et avançait calmement au coté de la jeune fille, portant les deux autres sachets.

Sakura était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais le sachet qu'elle portait lui semblait étrangement lourd, elle y voyait aussi un objet très long et recouvert de tissu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier... Mais il ne s'agissait surement pas d'un poireau !

Son angoisse augmentait encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle se mit à imaginer ce que cet objet pouvait être d'après sa forme.

Après tout, sa cousine l'avait informée qu'elle avait trouvé dans cette épicerie un peu particulaire, un homme aux pouvoirs magiques étonnants. Cet homme, Kakei de son nom, pouvait s'avérer utile d'après Tomoyo, mais il fallait y mettre le prix. Il était le fameux receleur dont Tomoyo avait parlé et qui était capable de déceler des objets incroyablement rares.

Serait-il possible que Tomoyo ait passé une commande un peu spéciale en plus des amuse-gueules et qu'elle ait oublié de le mentionner ?

Sakura se disait de plus en plus qu'il pouvait y avoir n'importe quoi dans ce sac.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Sakura ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la présence de l'homme qui lui faisait face, ni de la voix de Yue qui la mettait en garde et de ce fait, c'était de plein fouet qu'elle percutait un passant.

-Je... Je suis désolée... s'excusait Sakura platement, massant son bras qui avait prit le choc.

Elle avait un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits mais remarquait rapidement que l'impact lui avait fait lâcher son précieux paquet et qu'elle avait du reculer de plusieurs pas tant le choc avec l'homme avait été violent. Une main vint rapidement se poser sur son épaule et elle se sentit tirée en arrière, son dos plaqué contre un torse solide. Etrangement, le fait de se sentir bloquée de la sorte contre Yue ne la gênait pas, au contraire elle sentait un sentiment étrange monter en elle, étrange mais pas dérangeant…

-Est-ce que ça va? Demandait la voix derrière elle qui appartenait à nul autre que Yue.

Sakura crut deviner dans sa voix un mélange d'inquiétude et de douceur… bien loin de la voix que le jeune homme utilisait habituellement pour s'adresser à elle. Cette voix là avait un timbre bas et plus chaud que d'ordinaire et la sorcière se surprit à trouver cette voix terriblement envoutante.

-Ou… oui. Répondit-elle, dans un état second, elle s'apprêtait à récupérer son paquet lorsqu'une voix rauque et caverneuse s'élevait.

-Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu vas?! Oh! Mais c'est la petite garce et son chevalier servant!

Sakura relevait vivement la tête, et malheureusement toutes ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme qu'elle avait affronté, il y a plusieurs mois, dans la banlieue de la ville. Il venait de se baisser pour ramasser le paquet tombé à terre, arborant un sourit carnassier et mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ca tombe bien, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de me venger...

-Tu ferais bien mieux de passer ton chemin, notre dernière confrontation ne t'a pas réussi... Soufflait Yue d'un air menaçant.

Sakura n'écoutait déjà plus, elle regardait le sac d'ou elle voyait l'objet qu'elle avait observée pendant le trajet, le tissu était tombé et dévoilait une longue tige en bois que la jeune fille aurait reconnu entre mille...un de ces objets appartenant à sa vie passée…  
>Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à lui en faire mal, ses yeux étaient incapables de porter leur attention sur autre chose, tout son être aspirait à une seule et unique chose: récupérer cet sac. Personne ne devait se rendre compte de se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, surtout pas! Jamais!<p>

Sakura se sentait prise dans une panique démesurément grande, incapable de réfléchir calmement, ne faisant aucunement attention aux deux hommes qui semblaient sur le point de s'affronter. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour chercher une quelconque solution, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ils se trouvaient près du centre ville, à quelque pâtés de maison seulement du café. Mais la rue était entièrement déserte et même s'ils décidaient d'appeler de l'aide, le bruit de l'eau du fleuve en crue à quelques mètres d'eux empêcherait quiconque de les entendre...

Sakura n'avait pas peur d'affronter l'homme. Elle se savait assez forte pour le vaincre. Ce qu'elle redoutait et qui la poussait à vouloir fuir cet affrontement était d'une toute autre nature...

La raison était simple: il suffisait que son adversaire (ou même son allié) repose son attention ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour y voir une longue tige arquée ornée du blason ancestral des Amamiya, deux ailes stylisées entrelacées, pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait la d'un arc étrange et d'une grande valeur. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel arc pour la jeune magicienne... c'était l'arc de sa mère.

Pendant leur fuite, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas pu emporter grand chose, juste des gants et des shurikens que son frère avait réussi à lui donner juste avant la fuite. Mais cet arc était un objet appartenant à l'un des arc-anges le plus puissant de tout le royaume, il avait le pouvoir de relier les âmes…

Sakura n'y avait jamais vraiment songé… Mais Tomoyo avait fait preuve d'une grande clairvoyance en se le procurant. Car en y réfléchissant, cet objet était peut-être le seul capable de les ramener à Faneas.

Tomoyo avait donc trouvé un moyen de faire passer cet objet sur terre grâce au pouvoir du receleur.

Juste à côté, Yue avait senti le trouble de la jeune fille, mais il ne comprenait pas d'où celui-ci pouvait venir. Il jaugeait l'adversaire en face de lui, se demandant rapidement si l'homme n'appartenait pas à la race des géants tellement sa stature était imposante… Ou alors des trolls vu sa laideur. Malgré ce détail il savait que le combat était gagné d'avance. Mais au vu de la nervosité de sa partenaire, il préférait éviter tout affrontement dans la mesure du possible.

-Je te le dis une dernière fois, rends-nous nos affaires et disparait… sinon… menaçait le brun, la voix dangereusement basse.

-Vous avez eu de la chance la dernière fois ! Ne crois pas pouvoir m'intimider aussi facilement ! Criait le voyou, perdant le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

Il vociférait, faisant des mouvements brusques avec ses bras, balançant dangereusement le paquet de Sakura qu'il avait ramassé. C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui se jetait sur le bras du géant pour tenter de récupérer son bien.

-Rends-moi ça ! Avait-elle crié en essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

Yue, d'abord trop surpris pour réagir, se précipitait à son tour pour lui venir en aide. Leur agresseur prit peur et lâchait le sac dans la confusion, mais il donnait un fort coup de pied dans le sac afin de l'envoyer non loin de là, dans le fleuve glacé.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au paquet encombrant pour se mettre à couler dans les eaux profondes du fleuve.

Mais Sakura ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et s'y précipitait à son tour dans l'eau sous le regard exorbité d'étonnement de son ennemi et celui furibond de son partenaire de galère…

Yue jurait fortement, voyant sa jeune amie disparaitre dans l'eau glacée du fleuve, faisant fi du sentiment d'angoisse qui enserrait son cœur.

Sakura n'aurait jamais cru que la morsure du froid serait aussi violente. Lorsque son corps était entré dans l'eau, son souffle s'était instantanément coupé. Ses membres avaient du mal à effectuer les mouvements indispensables pour nager. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en voyant le précieux paquet tomber à l'eau, mais maintenant que la panique la gagnait, elle réalisait qu'il lui était impossible de lutter contre l'eau glacée pour attraper le colis en contrebas.

Elle plongeait de plus en plus profond, faisant fi de la douleur que le froid provoquait en s'insinuant en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sachet couler sous le poids de l'arc et s'éloigner dans les profondeurs du fleuve. Elle nageait tant qu'elle put, plongeant de plus en plus bas, mais ces mouvements étaient lents et mal synchronisés... elle manquait d'oxygène et sentait son esprit faiblir.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Sakura fit appel à son pouvoir pour créer un courant qui emportait le paquet vers la rive, ce dernier se coinçait entre deux rochets, à quelques mètres de profondeur, invisible pour les passants sur le pont.

Pendant ce temps, Yue sentait une angoisse inconsidérée grandir dans sa poitrine, ne voyant pas Sakura remonter à la surface. Il s'était précipité vers la rive et fixait intensément le fleuve dans lequel la jeune sorcière avait disparu. Le brun ne faisait plus du tout attention à son agresseur, ne pensant qu'à la jeune fille qui devait être en grand danger dans ces eaux glaciales. Il sautait à son tour, le cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait un tel sentiment de panique. Il avisait un regard vers les profondeurs et vit le corps inerte de Sakura couler inexorablement vers les bas-fonds. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il se précipitait vers elle.

Yue attrapait Sakura par la taille et fit tout son possible pour la réchauffer pendant qu'il remontait vers la surface, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la gorge étrangement serrée par l'inquiétude grandissante. En arrivant sur la berge, avec le corps inerte de la jeune sorcière dans ces bras, il eu la surprise de voir Eriol et Tomoyo sur la berge opposée, le chef de gang gisait à terre, au pied d'Eriol qui arborait un visage fermé et un regard sombre et effrayant, signe évident d'une colère contenue.

Tomoyo quant à elle regardait Yue dans les yeux, sans sourciller, fouillant dans son regard le moindre signe pour se rassurer, ou du moins, pour ne pas céder à la panique en voyant le corps de sa meilleure amie inanimé dans les bras du brun. En quelques secondes, Yue avait traversé le pont et rejoint les deux autres. Il était surpris de leur présence mais ne posait aucunes questions, jugeant le moment inopportun. Il vérifiait rapidement les fonctions vitales de la jeune fille, s'assurant qu'elle respirait toujours.

-Il faut vite la ramener au café. Elle respire faiblement et je sens son pou diminuer... ça doit être le choc... annonçait le brun en arrivant à la rencontre de ses amis.

-Il faut qu'elle se réchauffe, et toi aussi! Ajoutait Tomoyo en emboitant le pas à Yue, prenant la direction du café.

Sur la route, Yue demandait à Eriol ce que les deux autres faisaient là, mais contre toute attente, Tomoyo prit la parole à sa place.

- J'ai senti que vous étiez en danger. Déclarait-elle sérieusement, sans chercher à cacher son don. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention aux signes. Je ne l'ai senti que très tard... nous sommes arrivés juste à temps...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Amamya's Witches, Tomoyo montait rapidement à l'étage pour prodiguer les premiers soins à Sakura alors que les garçons restèrent au rez-de-chaussée sans que les jeunes femmes ne se préoccupent d'eux.

Elle n'avait plus dit un mot à propos de ses pouvoirs, -le moment étant mal choisi- et avait ordonné à Yue de retirer ses vêtements et de prendre ses habits de serveur qui n'étaient pas mouillés et des serviettes qui étaient rangées dans la penderie avec les vêtements de service. Il se changeait donc puis entamait la discussion qui lui tenait à cœur avec Eriol. Yue avait raconté ce qui s'était passé en rentrant de l'épicerie, puis avait posé des questions à son tour.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Tomoyo? Que voulait-elle dire en disant qu'il était moins une?

-J'en sais rien. Fait moi plaisir et utilise cette serviette, si tu continues tu risques vraiment de prendre froid. Dit Eriol, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Moi ? Prendre 'Froid' ? Es-tu sûr de savoir à qui tu parles… un peu de sérieux s'il te plait ! Même ce fleuve glacé ne pourrait pas me faire attraper un rhume. Alors, de quoi voulait-elle parler ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne sais pas vraiment…Elle a clairement laissé entendre qu'elle avait des dons de voyance et que vous étiez en danger. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, tu étais sur le point de sauter dans l'eau sans faire attention ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à ton ennemi. Répondit Eriol avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi distrait tu sais, c'était complètement inconscient! Cet homme était sur le point de te poignarder! Et toi tu n'as rien vu, tellement tu étais inquiet et apeu...

-N'importe quoi! Je n'étais pas apeuré pour Sak... Pour la gamine! Un peu inquiet tout au plus... Démentit Yue, pas crédible pour un sou au vue des petites rougeurs qui firent leur apparition sur ses joues.

Mais dans un coin de sa tête, il se souvenait qu'il était focalisé sur le fleuve et qu'à aucun moment il n'avait vu son adversaire sortir une arme. Cette situation aurait pu dégénérer de manière dramatique… il était inconcevable pour Yue de penser que ses erreurs auraient pu les mettre en danger, lui et la gamine.

-Je pense que ce que Tomoyo voulait dire, c'est que si nous n'étions pas arrivé, tu aurais été blessé par cet homme, et tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver, ni être sauvé d'ailleurs.

Yue encaissait le coup, étonné de se sentir si anxieux suite à cette hypothèse. Il regardait son ami droit dans les yeux, se rendant compte que ce dernier était mortellement sérieux. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, signe que la situation était des plus inquiétantes. Le brun lui même en avait bien conscience. Tout à coup, l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur la prétendue sorcière lui paru sans importance. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était aller s'assurer que la sale petite peste respirait bien, que cette histoire de noyade n'était qu'une simple supposition... Il voulait la voir, tout de suite.

Il se tournait donc vers l'escalier et s'y engageait sans un mot de plus pour son ami, comme si ce dernier avait disparu.

Eriol ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait vu le visage de son ami se décomposer en évoquant la vision que Tomoyo avait sans doute eu. Il savait que ce qui faisait naitre cette terreur dans les yeux de son ami, ce n'est pas la peur de mourir… non, il était près à sa propre mort depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui le terrifiait c'est l'idée de la voir mourir…

Le brun montait l'escalier quatre à quatre, il passait dans le couloir et se précipitait dans la chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. En pénétrant dans la pièce aussi soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'il venait surement d'interrompre une conversation entre les deux filles, mais n'en avait cure. Sakura était réveillée, elle semblait faible et papillonnait légèrement des yeux mais elle était en vie.

Elle était dans son lit, redressée sur le montant. Elle gardait les yeux baissés et tortillait la couverture entre ses doigts. Tomoyo, qui semblait en colère lorsque Yue était entré dans la pièce, avait repris son éternel air bienveillant. Elle soupirait légèrement et se dirigeait vers l'armoire d'où elle sortit d'épaisses couvertures qu'elle posa au pied du lit.

-Tient, couvre-toi bien! Et par pitié, arrête de réagir de manière aussi inconsidérée.

-Je sais Toyo... Gomen... répondit Sakura d'une voix faible, semblant profondément désolée de la situation.

Tomoyo l'observait un moment sans rien dire, puis regardait Yue qui c'était avancé dans la pièce. Elle semblait déduire quelque chose d'intéressant de sa présence car elle sourit… étrangement. Puis elle quittait la pièce et refermait la porte en sortant.

-Tu la laisses seule ?

-Elle n'est pas seule, Yue est avec elle. Et j'ai senti que ma présence était devenue… disons… superflue. De plus, je suppose que si tu es resté à attendre dans le café, sans monter nous voir, c'est que tu as des questions auxquelles tu veux des réponses. N'est ce pas ? Je commence à te connaitre, je sais que tu me laisseras plus me dérober…

Eriol sourit dans la pénombre, il avait fermé le café (impossible d'ouvrir dans une situation pareille) et avait éteint les lumières, attendant patiemment que Tomoyo descende. Cette dernière savait que le moment était venu, elle n'avait pas le choix, prendre le temps de trouver un mensonge aurait pu être fatal pour Sakura. Sa vision avait été claire à ce sujet, c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à laisser entendre son don pour la voyance. Elle devait maintenant se présenter en tant que sorcière et avait cruellement peur de ce que cette révélation allait engendrer.

-Tu as vu Sakura se noyer et Yue se faire blesser par cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? demandait Eriol, en s'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar.

-Tu ne sembles pas étonné, et tu ne remets même pas ma parole en doute ? Cela signifierait-il que tu as un lien avec ce… type de don ? Tentait Tomoyo, ne montrant rien de son trouble et contournant la question.

Elle faisait le tour du bar pour se servir un thé et se placer en face d'Eriol.

-Ne jouons pas à ça veux-tu… ne réponds pas par d'autres questions. Je suis sûr que tu es très forte pour ça, mais je n'ai rien à t'envier. Tomoyo, tu m'as fait suffisamment confiance toute à l'heure pour venir en aide à Sakura et tu as eu raison, je ne vous veux aucun mal… Mais tu en as trop dit à présent pour que je ne t'en demande pas d'avantage… J'ai besoin de savoir, pourquoi deux jeunes sorcières se retrouvent ici, dans une ville comme Tomoeda, et seules en plus ? Votre clan ne vous a donc pas appris que vivre parmi les humains est dangereux pour des sorciers ?

Eriol avait parlé d'une voix grave, une voix profonde et grondante que Tomoyo ne lui connaissait pas. La jeune sorcière se sentait presque intimidée par ce personnage qu'elle avait face à elle et dont elle ne connaissait rien. Cette personne n'était pas le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré, elle ne pouvait prévoir aucunes de ses phrases, aucunes de ses pensées… Lui aussi cachait un nombre incroyable de choses…

La panique prenait peu à peu sa place dans l'esprit de la brune, réalisant qu'elle était en présence de quelqu'un qui en savait beaucoup sur son peuple sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle sentait ses mains devenir moites, alors qu'elle se demandait à qui elle pouvait bien avoir affaire.

-Attends ! Comment sais-tu tout ça ?! Comment… Qui es-tu exactement ? Rétorquait-elle, essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

- Juste un homme qui veut des réponses pour être en mesure de protéger ses amis. Et toi ? Que faites-vous ici ? Tomoyo… parles-moi, s'il te plait.

Le silence s'installait pendant que la jeune fille fixait intensément l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle le sondait de son regard marine, fouillant, cherchant la moindre petite trace de mensonge. Elle évaluait les risques… pour elle, pour Sakura et Sora… pour Kelo. Eriol était-il sincère ? Et si c'était le cas, comment en savait-il autant ? Elle avait aussi besoin de réponse. Peut-être qu'elle devait réapprendre à faire confiance, elle aussi.

-Nous… commençait-elle, mais elle se ravisait, semblant hésiter sur l'attitude à aborder. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, qu'elle était démasquée de toute façon. Mais il était hors de question de dévoiler plus de chose que nécessaire.

-Tu sais… nous avons mentis sur beaucoup de choses… déclarait-elle d'une petite voix. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, nos familles ne sont pas tout à fait ce que je t'ai décrit et le fait que Sakura sache se battre n'a rien à voir avec le club de karaté… mais il y a des choses qui étaient vraies ! Je sais que Sakura va mieux depuis que vous venez nous voir. J'ai vraiment apprécié les efforts que fait Yue pour la sortir de sa torpeur… tout, tout ça est vrai… j'aime être avec vous… avec toi… Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, je n'en ai pas le droit… je suis désolée je… En tant que sorcière, je ne dois parler de rien… Si tu savais comme je regrette…

-Tu sais, les choses ne vont pas changer juste parce que vous êtes des sorcières, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi vous avez l'air si triste… toutes les deux. Et pourquoi êtes-vous si loin de vos proches, je sais que les sorciers vivent en clan sur terre, ou est votre famille ? Continuait le jeune homme, sentant Tomoyo prête à céder. Tomoyo, je comprends sans doute mieux que tu ne peux imaginer… Je suis moi aussi loin de chez moi, depuis si longtemps… Je peux peut-être vous aider.

-Nous avons vécu dans beaucoup d'endroits… sur terre… Nous avons quittée nos terres et sommes seules depuis des années. Je ne sais même plus combien de fois nous avons changé de régions, de noms ou d'écoles. Combien de fois nous avons fui les humains ou les démons qui nous pourchassaient. Nous n'avons plus rien, ni familles ni amis, tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est Sakura… Et tu sais qu'elle n'acceptera jamais de vous parler. Je regrette, je ne risquerai pas ça pour toi…

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à partir ? Que faites-vous ici ? Si tu ne veux pas me dire d'où vous venez et où sont vos familles, je le respecterai. Dis-moi au moins ce que vous faites ici…

Un silence s'installait après la question du jeune homme. Il voulait laisser le temps à Tomoyo de réfléchir. Il se doutait qu'il était dur pour elle de parler des raisons de sa présence, que celles-ci avaient un rapport avec cet évènement tragique que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient avoir vécues. Alors il se tut, regardant Tomoyo qui semblait se débattre avec ses réflexions. Puis après un long moment, alors qu'Eriol n'espérait plus, elle parlait enfin :

-Nous cherchons quelqu'un… plus précisément, nous sommes à la recherche de deux vieux hommes… Lâchait-elle avec lassitude, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Deux sorciers qui pourraient nous aider, mais nous ne les trouvons pas…

-Et ces sorciers sont ici ? Tu en es sûre ? S'étonnait Eriol, intrigué.

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai cru les sentir mais je ne les trouve pas… ils sont ici depuis environs 50 ans. Mais ils semblent avoir disparu depuis. Ce sont des anciens pr…

-BAM

**Un peu plus tôt,  
>A l'étage.<strong>

Alors que Tomoyo et Eriol s'expliquaient au bar du café, au rez-de-chaussée, Sakura et Yue restaient immobiles, face à face, dans la chambre de la jeune rescapée : Sakura regardant fixement sa couverture et Yue fixant la jeune fille sans dire un mot.

Cette situation durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes avant que le brun ne se décide enfin à parler, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir la colère qui avait suivit son inquiétude.

-Pourquoi ? Demandait-il simplement, incapable d'en dire plus.

Sakura levait lentement la tête à l'entente de sa voix sourde et grondante, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de la question. Elle se sentait faible, misérable et fatiguée. Elle savait que Yue lui avait sauvé la vie et voulait le remercier mais sa colère la prenait de cours.

-Je suis désolée… Avait répondu la jeune fille, étonnée par le ton froid et bas avec lequel Yue s'était adressé à elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, je t'ai demandé 'pourquoi'. Pourquoi as-tu sauté ? Avait demandé Yue, la voix tremblante de colère, face au lit de Sakura.

Dès qu'il avait commencé sa phrase, sa colère avait violemment augmenté d'un cran, elle était maintenant palpable dans toute la pièce, oppressante et dangereuse. Sakura n'osait bouger, gardant obstinément les yeux posés sur ses mains. Yue était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux sans même avoir besoin de relever la tête.

Elle s'était si souvent disputée avec le jeune garçon sans jamais avoir peur de lui. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il était vraiment, vraiment très en colère… elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, mais en cet instant il était l'être qu'elle redoutait le plus, à n'en point douter.

-Je… je n'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais récupérer le paquet… Soufflait-elle.

-Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu as pensée à nous ? Tu aurais pu y rester ! Comment peux-tu être aussi bête ! Tu ne voies pas le mal que tu fais aux autres à force d'avoir des réactions aussi idiotes ! J'en ai marre de te voir gaspiller ta vie comme si rien n'avait d'importance ! Ce n'était qu'un simple paquet ! Un putain de sac ! C'est remplaçable !

-… Désolée… excuse-moi… répétait-elle d'une voix de plus en plus chevrotante, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si démunie devant la colère de son sauveur.

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi égoïste ?! Tu me fais enrager ! Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ! Tu passes ton temps à sourire en faisant croire à tout le monde que tout va bien, mais personne n'est dupe ! Et tu n'arrêtes jamais de t'enfoncer dans cette spirale ! Tu repousses tous ceux qui veulent t'aider, à commencer par Tomoyo qui semble être ta seule famille pourtant ! A Eriol qui fait tout son possible pour te comprendre ! Tu ne sais donc faire que ça ?! Inquiéter les autres ? Ne te soucier que de toi ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes… arrête de crier… gémit Sakura, pas sûre de supporter plus longtemps la colère du brun.

Ce dernier c'était mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, passant et repassant devant le lit de Sakura d'un pas rapide, faisant trembler les murs.

-Je m'enfiche de toi ! Ne crois pas que je me sois inquiété pour une pimbêche en ton genre ! JAMAIS ! Tu entends ?!

-Je me suis excusée ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus ?! Je ne pensais pas que tu sauterais toi aussi, je n'avais pas besoin que tu le fasses. J'aurais forcément trouvé un moyen de m'en sortir…

-QUOI !?

Yue avait hurlé. Il s'était avancé vers le lit ç grand pas et était à présent tout près de Sakura, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur et la l'observant d'un regard furibond. Il était si près que Sakura pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il avait plongé des yeux d'ambre dans le regard de la jeune fille, et elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses iris ardents.

Il n'en revenait pas… Elle était si naïve, si irresponsable, elle semblait jouer avec la mort sans s'en inquiéter une seule seconde. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait enchainé les combats et les bêtises, poussant toujours ses limites plus loin. Inconsciente des risques qu'elle prenait. Mais cette fois-ci c'en était trop pour lui. Il voulait que ça cesse, il voulait comprendre et faire disparaitre à jamais cette tendance presque suicidaire qui poussait Sakura à agir dangereusement et qu'il ne supportait plus. Même si pour cela il devait lui faire mal.

-Tu as sauté en pensant pouvoir en réchapper? Laisse-moi rire! Personne n'aurait pu s'en sortir ! Cette eau était si froide qu'elle aurait gelé tes muscles, ankylosés tes bras… Tu te serais noyée sans même t'en rendre compte. Moi je dirais plutôt qu'au fond, tu te disais que si tu y restais c'était tant mieux non? En fait sous tes airs de jeune gamine épanouie et heureuse, tu caches une folle, si égoïste et pleurnicharde qu'elle cherche le premier moyen pour fuir et abandonner! Il n'y a rien de courageux en toi, tu es juste un geignarde qui cherche le moyen de renoncer de la plus sournoise des manières !

Sakura restait coi un instant, assimilant les paroles, et comprenant qu'en un sens… qu'en effet c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle faisait. D'une certaine façon, elle se disait que si elle mourrait ici, elle n'aurait plus à endurer tous ces périples…

Yue ne savait pas à quel point il avait visé juste. Il avait compris la sorcière bien mieux que personne n'avait su le faire depuis longtemps. Par le biais de disputes et de joutes verbales, il avait été capable de cerner la vraie personnalité de Sakura que cette dernière avait tenté de garder enfermée derrière un mur de désagrément et de mots blessants. Il avait compris qu'elle faisait tout pour maintenir les autres à l'écart et qu'elle se mettait sciemment en danger.

Il la comprenait un peu vu que lui aussi était impulsif et réagissait souvent sans réfléchir, mais pas au point de Sakura... Pas au point de faire souffrir son entourage à cause de son caractère empressé. Il voulait lui faire comprendre, à cette petite idiote, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en poussant la jeune fille à bout, il avait réveillé une autre partie de sa personnalité. Une partie bien plus sombre que la gentille petite étudiante.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Avait-elle lancé d'une voix soudain sombre et dure, relevant la tête pour fixer celui qu'elle venait de juger comme un danger pour elle. Yue pouvait admirer ses magnifiques yeux verts brillants comme jamais, emplis de colère, de détermination et d'une force qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vue.

-Qui crois-tu être pour me faire la leçon ? Je pourrais te tuer par un simple claquement de doigt… En as-tu seulement conscience ?! Celui qui joue avec sa vie en cet instant c'est toi ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée… Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable. Tu trouves que je prends des risques ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que nous avons vécu, tu n'as pas vu à quel point cette rivière n'est rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai déjà eu à subir! Tu n'as pas à me juger! Si je veux jouer avec ma vie c'est moi que ça regarde! Tu passes ton temps à me critiquer et à me répéter à quel point tu ne me supportes pas, alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser me noyer une bonne fois pour toutes? C'est vrai, tu aurais enfin été débarrassé de la petite pleurnicharde! C'est vrai, il y a des moments où j'aimerai en finir plutôt que de vivre ce simulacre de vie normale ! Mais saches que malgré mes désirs, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire…

-Mais je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire une crise! C'est vrai ! J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de laisser une idiote comme toi se noyer, mais il y a une faille dans ton raisonnement: Tomoyo ! Tomoyo et tous les autres ! Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu la regarder te pleurer sans me sentir coupable? Tu penses que j'aurai pu continuer d'avancer en sachant que tu étais morte dans cette rivière ? Ouvres donc les yeux! Personne ne veut te voir disparaitre! Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, même moi je ne tiens pas à te voir mourir!

-Je ne te crois pas! Affirmait Sakura.

Elle avait dit cela avec certitude, sans plus regarder Yue. Elle avait relevé les jambes et entourait ses genoux de ses bras en posant sa tête sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide. Elle semblait presque triste en disant cela. C'était étrange venant d'une fille qui faisait tout pour être rejetée pensait Yue. Elle avait tout à coup l'air d'une toute petite fille qu'il désirait prendre dans ses bras et réconforter.

Lui n'avait jamais pris ces disputes au sérieux. Il s'était attaché à cette jeune femme si imprévisible et jamais il n'aurait souhaité qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il avait suivi le conseil d'Eriol et avait longtemps réfléchit à ses sentiments pour en arriver à la conclusion suivante : Sakura était devenue une personne importante pour lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir.

Il s'avançait doucement et prit place sur le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur Sakura, les jambes de part et d'autre d'elle. Il avançait son visage de manière à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Sakura. De cette manière, il pouvait admirer ses yeux… C'était un contact plus lent et plus doux que tous les autres. Un moment de silence passait avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole d'une voix ou l'incrédulité se laissait entendre.

-...Pardon? Tu... Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te vouloir du mal? Avait-il murmuré.

-Ne joue pas au gentil petit samaritain ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, sans Tomoyo tu m'aurais laissée me noyer. Tu me hais, et c'est très bien comme ça! Moi aussi je te hais ! Avait affirmé la jeune fille en détournant le regard pour ne plus subir l'emprise des iris d'ambre sur son cœur horriblement douloureux depuis quelques minutes. Mais Yue ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec elle puisqu'il attrapait le menton de Sakura pour la forcé à le fixer.

-Non, je ne te hais pas ! Nos disputes n'ont rien à voir avec de la haine. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu me hais. Je sais très bien que tu tiens à moi même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Il souriait en répondant cela. Son sourire n'était pas mesquin comme à son habitude, non, il était doux. Sakura restait interdite un moment, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir. Elle le regardait, trouvant son visage si beau lorsqu'il n'était pas en colère, se rendant compte de la beauté de ses traits pour la première fois. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait soudain envie de fuir pour ne pas avoir à sentir son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine... elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle tenait à lui, elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça... Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle trahison alors il valait mieux grader tout risque potentiel à l'écart... oui... c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire... être encore plus méchante... être odieuse et le faire sortir de leurs vies... Mais Yue caressait sa joue, jouant avec tendresse des mèches de cheveux roux. Puis il s'avançait lentement pour enlacer la jeune fille.

C'était doux, lent et tendre. Il ne l'embrassait pas comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, lui volant un baiser et la blessant un peu dans son amour propre au passage. Il ne l'embrassait pas et pourtant la sensation était bien plus forte. L'étreinte était possessive et forte, comme une promesse qui disait « Jamais je ne te laisserai partir. » mais elle était aussi douce, délicate, chaude. Sakura ne connaissait pas cette sensation, mais elle y plongeait sans concession. Son corps en avait besoin, son cœur réclamait cette chaleur qui provenait du brun.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine! Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi! Avait soufflé le jeune homme en souriant, enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux de miel pour les ébouriffer quelque peu.

Il avait dit ça tendrement, mais Sakura s'emportait instantanément. Brisant l'ambiance et réagissant de manière tout à fait improbable comme à son habitude.

-Tu vois! Tu vois! C'est pour ça que je ne te crois pas! Pourquoi je croirais un type qui est même pas capable de m'appeler par mon nom comme tout le monde! Ne serait-ce qu'une fois !

-Voyez-vous ça! Et comment voudrais-tu donc que je t'appelle, si mes surnoms ne te plaisent pas?

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'appelles, je veux juste que tu sortes ma vie! Répliquait Sakura, non sans rougir aux propos de Yue, énoncés avec un sourire séducteur.

Le jeune homme fronçait un instant des sourcils, puis sourit à nouveau. Et avant que Sakura n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il était encore plus près d'elle, une main tenant son menton et sa bouche collée contre l'oreille de la magicienne. Sakura s'était tendue de tout son être, incapable de bouger, elle sentait le souffle chaud émaner des lèvres de Yue sur son oreille. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il lui murmurait :

- Menteuse… A partir de maintenant, je t'appellerai Sakura... Avait-il susurré d'une voix chaude, mordillant légèrement le lobe de l'oreille.

Il s'était levé rapidement, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci était rouge cerise mais il ne doutait pas que dès qu'elle aurait repris ses esprits, elle serait folle de rage. Il parcouru donc rapidement la pièce et ouvrit la porte. Évitant de justesse un verre d'eau que la sorcière lui lança en criant « J'ai dit de m'appeler par mon nom ! Comme tout le monde ! ».

Le verre se brisait sur la porte refermé en un fracas terrible, raisonnant dans toute la maison.

- BAM !

- Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde Sakura… Avait rétorqué Yue contre la porte, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Puis des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, Tomoyo et Eriol devaient venir à leur rencontre, inquiétés pas le bruit du verre cassé.

- Qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Eriol, aux aguets.

- Rien de grave, rassures-toi. Juste une mise au point… Un risque à prendre pour mettre les choses au clair. J'ai suivi ton conseil et réfléchi. Je pense que cette fois, j'ai enfin compris, avait annoncé son cousin d'un air mystérieux, ses yeux noisette plus brillants que jamais.

A suivre…

Voilà ! Enfin les chamailleries vont laisser leurs places, peut-être à une relation plus adulte ? C'est ce qu'on verra…  
>Review ?...<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7: La vision de l'Oracle

**Disclame :** toujours pas à moi…

**RAR : **

Fredidi : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, le nouveau système de review est un peu galère… mais si tu te crées un compte c'est beaucoup plus facile. D'ailleurs je te le conseille, c'est super pratique : tu peux mettre des alertes en place pour être prévenue automatiquement quand un auteur que t'aimes bien publie une fic (alert autor). Ou pour savoir à chaque fois qu'un chapitre est édité (alert story). Franchement c'est trop bien fait !  
>Sinon, maintenant que les liens entre les persos sont bien ancrés, les explications et les vérités peuvent fuser ! Et Sora ne sera pas en reste, fais-moi confiance.<p>

Amy : Héhé ! Voilà un chapitre comme tu les aimes : de la tension à souhait ! Et enfin, enfin ! Les choses vont pouvoir changer ! Ouf ! J'en pouvais plus… il y avait tellement de détails à régler avant de pouvoir faire évoluer l'histoire sans m'emmêler les pinceaux ! Du coup je suis plutôt contente de pouvoir vous publier cette suite.  
>J'en dit pas plus, je te fais un <em>gros<em> bisou et bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : La vision de l'Oracle.**

**Le lendemain, 10h30.  
>Café Amamiya's Witches<strong>

Sakura émergeait difficilement. Comme chaque matin son regard encore vitreux se posait en premier sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une matinée assez grise se dessinait par la fenêtre ouverte, les oiseaux volaient bas, signe que le temps risquait de tourner à l'orage. Et même si la journée semblait bien entamée, le soleil ne percerait surement pas les nuages aujourd'hui. Sakura baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, légèrement hagard... Puis son regard encore embrumer par le sommeil se tournait vers le réveil... 10h32... 10h32 pour un jeudi matin... un jeudi matin ou elle devait avoir un cours d'histoire si elle se souvenait bien!

Ni une ni deux! Sakura sautait sur ses jambes et filait chercher des habits propres dans son armoire. Elle enfilait l'uniforme de l'université en quatrième vitesse, puis partit à la recherche d'une paire de chaussettes propre.

Tomoyo entrait dans la chambre au moment où Sakura trouvait une première chaussette qui semblait lavée et entamait une deuxième excursion dans les méandres de la commode pour trouver sa jumelle. La jeune oracle portait ses habits de tous les jours, une jupe longue en jeans et une chemise blanche.

Sakura avait bloqué quelques secondes sur sa tenue avant de froncer légèrement des sourcilles. Tomoyo ne l'avait pas réveillé pour aller en cours ce matin... Tomoyo avait elle-même séché les cours... c'était mauvais signe...Sakura se souvenait très bien que lorsque les deux sorcières étaient enfants, Tomoyo avait toujours été très assidue, tout le contraire de Sakura qui trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour sauter un cours. Tomoyo était une grosse tête, une érudite, un rat de bibliothèque, la définition même de l'intello, mais sans les lunettes… pour rien au monde elle ne manquerait une occasion de s'instruire.

-Salut... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé? On va être sacrément en retard maintenant... Commençait Sakura, méfiante.

-Je... je me disais que tu aurais sans doute besoin de repos. Avait répondu l'oracle avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Encore un point étrange : Tomoyo n'était pourtant jamais crispée... Elle était toujours calme et sereine, même pendant un combat contre une horde de démons assoiffés de sang. Ce n'était pas normal... Sakura, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, abandonnait ses recherches dans la penderie pour se focaliser sur sa cousine. Les mains posées sur ses hanches et les sourcils froncés.

-Tu ne m'as jamais accordé une journée de repos... même lorsque j'ai passé une nuit entière à la recherche de ton satané miroir d'eau à Yaguu, alors que tu disais que selon la légende ce miroir de démons pouvait répondre à toutes les questions! Je me souviens encore comme Clow était en colère après ça... J'ai dû nettoyer les couloirs du château pendant 2 nuits et pourtant tu m'as forcé à aller en cours ! Alors ne me dis pas que j'ai besoin de sommeil! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... tu me fais peur.

-Pff... Ce n'est pas facile... pour moi... Ecoute Sak, c'est vrai qu'il faut que je te parle d'une chose... importante. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu intègres bien une chose! Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point tu m'as fait peur hier! Expliquait Tomoyo, de plus en plus nerveuse.

Elle allait s'installer sur le lit de Sakura en se tortillant les doigts sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui demandait beaucoup de courage... parce qu'annoncer à Sakura qu'elle avait avoué être une sorcière, ça promettait du grabuge! La jeune fille se demandait même un fugace instant si Sakura irait jusqu'à la tuer dans un accès de rage.

Mais elle n'avait gère le choix... si elle attendait plus longtemps ça ne pourrait qu'empirer.

Sakura, de son coté, ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu sa cousine si nerveuse. Elle soupirait légèrement et vint s'assoir à côté de Tomoyo, se disant qu'elle allait encore se faire réprimander pour les risques pris la veille. Elle gardait le silence en attendant que sa cousine trouve le courage de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Tomoyo se lance enfin.

-Hier après-midi... j'étais très occupée avec le café... Je ... j'ai été plus distraite parce que la présence d'Eriol détournait ma concentration. J'avais pourtant déjà eu un premier avertissement lors d'une précédente vision, mais je pensais avoir plus de temps… En plus, je voulais te faire la surprise de l'arc pour te redonner du courage... l'antiquaire a pu l'invoquer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aurait déjà et c'est pourquoi je t'ai envoyé avec Yue. il est capable de faire passer des objets au travers des dimensions. Seulement des objets, pas des hommes, et on doit lui offrir un équivalent. Mais comme il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait j'ai pu négocier un prix et fait mon possible pour que tu l'aies en main au plus vite, je sais que l'arc réagit à la magie et je pensais que tu te sentirais apaisé en sa présence... c'était mon cadeau pour notre quatrième année sur terre. Je n'ai pas senti la situation se dégrader à temps... je n'étais pas assez attentive et... je suis désolée Sakura...

Tomoyo sanglotait, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes. Sakura la prit alors dans ses bras. Elle caressait lentement les longs cheveux noirs en essayant de l'apaiser.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Toyo... Quand j'ai vu l'arc, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu avais fait ces recherches pour moi... et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Mais j'étais paniquée à l'idée que Yue ou l'autre type puisse le voir! Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis mise toute seule dans cette situation... personne ne m'a obligée à sauter... Mais je ne pensais plus qu'à récupérer ce sac, quoi qu'il m'en coute... C'est à moi de m'excuser, je t'ai causé des soucis et à cause de moi tu n'as pas pu ouvrir hier soir. Yue m'a bien expliqué que j'ai eu tort. En plus je n'ai pas pu prendre l'arc, j'ai dû le cacher là-bas. Et pour finir tu as du t'occuper de Sora ce matin et tu t'es inquiétée pour ma santé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien maintenant! Je n'aurais même pas un rhum tu verras! Dit Sakura en souriant.

-... Je ne suis pas seulement inquiète pour ça. Sakura, ce j'essaie de dire... c'est que la situation a dérapé à un tel point que j'ai été obligée de demander de l'aide à Eriol... J'ai dû lui demander d'intervenir rapidement... Je n'avais plus le temps pour enrober mes explications.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-...

-Tomoyo... j'ai peur de comprendre...

-J'ai parlé à Eriol de mon pouvoir de voyance... je n'ai rien dit pour le reste, je te le jure! Mais je n'avais pas le temps de trouver un mensonge... je ... Tu serais morte !... J'ai fait au plus vite. Je savais qu'il m'écouterait… Mon devoir est de rester avec toi, alors…

Mais Sakura n'écoutait plus, sa main s'était arrêtée dans son mouvement. Son bras restait figé au-dessus des cheveux noirs que sa main caressait quelques secondes auparavant. Le regard de Sakura changeait lentement, devenant lointain, froid puis métallique et hargneux. La colère montait, prenant possession de tous ses membres. Elle avait du mal à rester assise, et parler lui semblait presque impossible à cause de cette boule qui avait élue domicile dans sa gorge.

-Tu... tu as parlé de nous... tu nous as vendu à un humain?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? Il pourrait nous dénoncer! Il pourrait... il faut chercher Sora! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Si Eriol est au courant, nous devons...

-Arrête Sakura! Calme-toi! Eriol ne nous trahira pas! Je suis sûre qu'il ne dira rien. Fait-moi confiance!

-Te faire confiance! Nous sommes en danger à cause de toi! Tu... Imagines ce que ces gens pourraient faire s'ils savaient! Imagines ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Kelo! À Sora!

-Ne mélange pas tout! Eriol n'est pas comme ça! Et je n'ai pas mentionné Sora ou Kelo! J'ai juste parlé de nous! Sakura... je devais faire vite... tout ce qui m'importait à cet instant était de te récupérer saine et sauve.

-... Tu n'aurais pas dû. Au pire, je risquais une bonne pneumonie, rien de plus... Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui aies dit... juste pour ça!

-Pour CA! Tu plaisantes j'espère! Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu?! Je t'ai vu toi, morte dans les eaux de ce maudit fleuve... les yeux grands ouverts sans être capable de voir quoi que ce soit! Voilà ce que j'ai vu! Tout ça parce que Yue n'aurait pas pu te sauver, il aurait été blessé par ce type et se serait vidé de son sang... Ce n'était juste une pneumonie que tu risquais et il n'y avait pas que ta vie en jeu.

-...

-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre... Finit Tomoyo en soupirant. Elle se levait juste après ça, prête à quitter la pièce.

Elle s'arrêtait dans l'encadrement de la porte, se retournant une dernière fois pour fixer Sakura. Elle attendit un moment, un geste… un mot… Mais rien ne vint. La winscaper ne la regardait même pas.

Le silence retombait dans la pièce. Un silence lourd et oppressant qui embaumait tout l'atmosphère. Sakura encaissait la nouvelle de sa propre mort, sans trop savoir comment réagir. La roussette était prostrée sur le lit, incapable de bouger. Elle était en colère contre tous, à commencer par elle... mais il était tellement plus simple d'en vouloir à sa cousine...

Tomoyo venait de les mettre tous en danger ! Tout était entièrement sa faute ! Et aucuns humains ne s'était jamais montré suffisamment digne de confiance, alors pourquoi penser qu'Eriol pourrait être différent ? Non… Eriol et Yue étaient comme les autres, c'était couru d'avance. Et Sakura avait envie de tout détruire autour d'elle tant cette idée la révoltait et l'effrayait à la fois. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure. Sakura réprimait la petite voix qui lui disait d'apprendre à faire confiance.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire… il était temps de toute façon. Il n'était pas concevable de se battre contre des démons la nuit et de se protéger des humains le jour… il fallait partir… une fois de plus. Sakura s'en voulait de prendre encore une fois cette décision… pour elle qui s'était attachée à cette ville, pour Sora qui aimait son école… mais….

-Assez ! Laissait-elle échapper. Sa voix était dure, presque glaciale, elle se levait toujours sans un regard pour Tomoyo et se plaçait devant la fenêtre. C'est assez… Nous partons… Je vais chercher l'arc, nous partirons dès que nos affaires seront prêtes ! Quand sora rentrera de l'école, nous serons prêtes.

-Mais enfin, c'est impossible, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé les…

-Tais-toi ! J'ai pris une décision, et tu dois encore t'y plier que je sache ! Crachait Sakura. N'oublie pas qui je suis…

Ses points se serrèrent à faire blanchir ses phalanges alors qu'elle perdait le contrôle et qu'un vent sinistre s'engouffrait dans la chambre. Elle n'aimait pas user de son rang, mais dans cette situation elle était prête à tous. Tomoyo le savait.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de résonner sa cousine dans un tel état de fureur, elle laissait échapper un soupir désespéré, retenant avec peine ses sanglots et ses larmes. Si Sakura avait décidé d'en finir et de partir, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle obéirait… Sakura pouvait se montrer si égoïste et irréfléchi lorsqu'elle avait peur… Tomoyo savait que la windscaper était terrorisée à l'idée d'être prise par les humains, elle savait aussi que Sakura ne lui pardonnerait pas… Elle qui avait mis si longtemps à regagner la confiance et l'amitié de Sakura… elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout reperdu en l'espace de quelques heures... L'ancienne Sakura était de retour.

_« Non, pas tout… si j'avais tout perdu, Sakura serait morte à l'heure qu'il est… Sakura doit rester en vie ! Quoi qu'il m'en coute ! »_

-Bien… Je retourne en cours… Ca paraitrait suspect si nous manquions toutes les deux… Murmurait Tomoyo, essayant de faire trembler sa voix le moins possible. Elle ne releva plus le visage vers Sakura et quitta la pièce en ignorant du mieux qu'elle put le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge.

**POV Tomoyo**

Tomoyo sorti de la chambre, pensive :

_« De toute manière, je suis incapable d'ajouter un mot… J'ai mal au cœur, c'est atroce comme sensation… _

_Pourtant je reste persuadée que j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire, même si cela signifie perdre l'amitié de Sakura. Sakura… elle est la personne qui m'est le plus cher… je ferais tout pour elle. Depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici, elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connue. Par moment elle me fait peur tant sa haine semble la consumer. Je sais que la guerre à Faneas a brisé une partie de son âme, et qu'elle ne sera sans doute plus jamais la jeune fille insouciante et gaie avec laquelle j'ai grandi… elle me manque. _

_En arrivant sur terre, Sakura est devenue hargneuse, colérique… obnubilée par sa vengeance. Je pense que sa vie ne l'importe plus, elle sait que la plupart des gens que nous aimions sont sans doute morts, même si elle refuse de l'admettre. La seule chose qui l'intéresse maintenant est de retrouver l'homme responsable, et de le tuer…  
>J'ai vraiment cru que vivre ici avec Yue et Eriol lui apporterait le calme et peut être même un peu de joie… mais il faut croire qu'elle n'était pas prête à les recevoir. Sakura ne cesse de s'enfoncer dans son silence, je ne pourrais bientôt plus l'aider… puisque lorsque je regarde au fond de ses yeux verts, j'ai l'impression d'y lire la même souffrance que celle que je cache au fond des miens… Je sais que plus rien m'attends à Faneas, je sais avec certitude que ma mère est morte avant notre départ, même sans l'avoir vu. Et je sais aussi au fond de moi que la venger ne me soulagera pas… je dois aider mon pays à se relever, et pour ça j'ai besoin de Sakura !<em>

_Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait, je l'ai vu en rêve… Mes visions se déroulent souvent pendant mes rêves, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. La dernière a été très claire : à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne serait plus comme avant. Nous avons passé un des tournants de nos vies. Sakura avait pris la décision de partir. Elle s'était montrée déterminée, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis… Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire adieu à Eriol. Je prends mes affaires et je file vers le rez-de-chaussée._

_Je pars rapidement du café et je me dépêche de prendre la route de l'université, marchant un peu plus doucement que d'habitude. Je passe devant l'école primaire ou on a mis Sora. Sora… ce petit bonhomme tout bonnement incroyable. Il a un moral à tout épreuve… il est sensible, patient… Il a un pouvoir incroyable sur Sakura, il est le seul à pouvoir la faire sourire. Le seul qui ne lui rappelait pas le massacre que nous avons vécu à Faneas… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il tenait de Yukito pour être aussi calme. Mais je sais que Sora lui-même a du mal à supporter la situation, à ce train-là Sora ne tiendra pas longtemps et alors, lui non plus ne pourra plus aider Sakura. Et au final, Sora lui-même ne tiendra plus et sombrera à son tour dans le désespoir. »_

Je soufflais un instant en regardant l'école. J'avais tout fait pour essayer de nous maintenir… de rendre notre fardeau moins lourd à porter. Tous mes efforts avaient-ils été vains ? Je ressentais un tel désespoir en pensant que tous ces instants merveilleux que nous avions vécus ces derniers mois étaient peut-être entièrement révolus. Je me remis en marche, toujours absorbée dans mes souvenirs… me demandant pourquoi la vie nous infligeait de telles souffrances. J'aurai tout donné… tout… absolument tout ce que j'avais… pour retourner au temps où nous jouions comme des enfants insouciantes… A ce moment il n'était pas encore question de combats… je n'étais pas encore un prélat, Sakura était encore gaie…

Toute à ma réflexion, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes pas m'avaient conduit à l'université. J'étais devant mon casier et je l'ouvrais pour récupérer quelques bouquins.

Les cours avaient commencé depuis un moment et les couloirs étaient presque vides. Je détestais être en retard en cours. Je vérifiais de ne rien oublier dans mon casier et c'était en me retournant pour partir vers le cours d'histoire que je remarquais quelque chose. Trois filles étaient adossées dans le couloir que je devais prendre. Elles ricanaient en me regardant avancer vers elles, je supposais qu'elles préparaient un mauvais coup. Je les connaissais, depuis mon arrivée en ville elles n'avaient cessé de me causer des ennuis. Menace et autres coups bas… Principalement parce qu'elles me trouvaient étrange, sans doute à cause de mes résultats scolaire, ou alors à cause de mon amitié avec les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'université.

-Mais regardez un peu qui va là ! C'est pas notre Extra-terrestre ? Ricanait celle qui semblait tenir le rôle de chef de groupe, une grande perche aux cheveux décolorés. Les autres ricanèrent et me barrèrent la route dans le couloir.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de leurs tenir tête, je gardais donc le silence et la tête basse, espérant que ça leur suffirait.

-Eh ! L'intello, tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on te parle !

-Je voudrais juste passé… Disais-je pour éluder.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin de répondre car déjà une autre jeune fille aux traits agacés se mis à souffler.

-Pff… Ecoute-là ! Pauvre conne ! T'as pas encore compris que ta tête ne me revient pas ? Tu passeras quand tu auras payé le droit de passage ! Et si t'es sage je prendrai peut-être pitié de toi et je ne te referais pas le portrait !

-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait en profiter, pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas entouré de ses chiens de garde ! Ajoutait une comparse avec un sourire mauvais.

Je prenais quelques secondes pour réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre. Ces étudiantes m'en voulaient vraiment… Elles allaient probablement passer à l'acte. Mais malgré cela, je ne me sentais pas la force de réagir.

_« Je n'aime pas me battre, je n'ai jamais aimé le faire… Je ne suis pas une combattante, mon pouvoir est bien plus défensif et mon esprit bien plus stratégique, je ne suis pas comme Sakura. Sakura aime l'action, elle aime se battre, c'est une fille capable de changer les choses... Moi, je n'ose jamais rien par moi-même, je ne me défendrais pas… à quoi bon ? Je ne prendrais pas plus de risque maintenant. Elles peuvent bien faire ce qu'elles veulent, ça ne sera pas pire que ce que je ressens au fond de moi. »_

Je ne vis même pas le premier coup partir. Je me senti projetée au sol sous sa violence. Par réflexe je posais ma main sur mon visage à l'endroit où cette fille m'avait frappé de son cartable.

-Kinomoto et toi… vous êtes vraiment les deux filles les plus étranges de cette école ! Personne ne veut de vous ici ! Dégagez! Hurlait-elle, laissant échapper toute sa rage.

Son visage était déformé par la colère et la haine. Ce visage était terrifiant, mais je fini par m'y habituer. Il reflétait toute la haine des humains face à ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je l'avais vu si souvent sur le visage des gens qui avaient peur de nous... qui sentaient notre différence... J'essuyais le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre, prête à recevoir le second coup qui ne tarderait pas.

-Mais réponds! Fait quelque chose! Hurlait-elle encore en prenant de l'élan pour me frapper plus fort de son sac. Je fermais les yeux par réflexe, prête à subir le choc.

Mais le choc ne vint pas, à la place j'entendis un petit glapissement de surprise émis par mon agresseur. J'ouvrir précipitamment les yeux pour me retrouver face... à Sakura. Sakura était là, debout devant moi. Elle me tournait le dos et je ne pouvais pas voir son regard, mais au vu des tremblements qui l'animaient et du regard apeuré des autres filles, elle devait encore être en colère.

Elle ramassait lentement le sac qui gisait à terre et le lançait à sa propriétaire. Cette dernière le réceptionnait avec mal en plein dans l'estomac, soufflant sous le choc. Ceci était parfaitement du genre de Sakura ! Elle avait fait exprès de lancer si fort que je supposais que cette fille en face avait au moins une cote cassée. Elle avait été projetée en arrière et s'écroulait au sol en gémissant.

-Alors comme ça vous avez un problème avec ma cousine et moi hein !? Disait-elle d'une voix dangereusement base, un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres. Je vous comprends... moi aussi à votre place, j'aurai peur. Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver en face de deux…. Comment vous avez dit ? Deux extra-terrestres… Surtout maintenant...

Sakura badinait toujours, s'amusant à terroriser ses victimes en craquant ses doigts, comme se préparant au combat. D'ailleurs l'effet était immédiat, les insectes se mettraient tout de suite à tables.

-Kinomoto! C'est pas ce que tu crois... on ne faisait que discuter...

-Mais oui... Et pour la peine, moi aussi je vais "discuter" avec toi. J'en profite pour te rappeler une chose: ne lève plus jamais la main sur ma famille... parce que si tu ne touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je te promets que même tes parents ne pourront plus reconnaitre ton visage avec le traitement que je t'aurais infligé. C'est clair?

-…

-C'est clair ?

-Très clair... Assurait la jeune fille alors que je me relevais difficilement.

Les filles semblaient terrifiées par Sakura. Je les comprenais d'ailleurs très bien, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur d'elle lorsqu'elle vous regardait avec des yeux aussi furibonds et des rictus effrayant. Même ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques doivent sentir ce magnétisme. Quand l'air se déchirait autour d'elle et hurlait sa rage. Je me senti bêtement fière qu'elle soit en colère... pour moi. Je me demandais pourquoi elle était venue ici, je pensais qu'elle aurait été directement au fleuve pour chercher l'arc.

Sakura se tournait vers moi et attrapait ma main, me forçant à me tenir droite face aux trois filles.

- Nous n'avons pas peur de vous! Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre accord pour faire ce que nous avons à faire. Alors je vous préviens, ne touchez plus jamais à Tomoyo. Je te promets que je retournerai ciel et terre pour la venger... Vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que j'en suis parfaitement capable ! Aboyait-elle.

Les trois filles nous regardèrent avec un mélange de crainte et de dégout dans les yeux. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de les observer très longtemps puisqu'elles s'enfuirent rapidement dans les couloirs de l'université. Après leur départ, une surprise de taille m'attendait. Sakura s'était rapidement approcher de moi et me sautait au coup, me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Son corps tendu me serait à m'en faire mal. Elle semblait vouloir se fondre en moi tant elle me serrait fort, comme pour rattraper quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir perdu.

-Ne refais jamais ça... par pitié. J'ai eu si peur en arrivant. Soufflait-elle dans mes bras.

J'étais effarée, arrivant à peine à refermer mes bras sur son corps pour répondre à l'embrassade. Je ne comprenais pas, comment ce faisait-il qu'elle ne soit plus en colère? Pourquoi était-elle venue ici? Sans doute avait-elle senti mon trouble car elle se reculait pour s'expliquer.

-Je... je suis désolée. Tu m'as sauvée la vie et moi... je te reproche le choix que tu as fait pour moi. Je suis désolée, je te demande pardon... Sanglotait-elle. J'ai si peur Toyo! Je ne veux plus... je ne peux plus! Je ne supporterai pas de voir la même expression que celle de ces filles tout à l'heure, sur le visage d'Eriol... sur le visage de Yue... Avouait-elle enfin.

Finalement, elle avait fini par être touchée par la présence des deux garçons et le reconnaissait enfin. Elle avait beau essayer de se défaire de ce sentiment, elle n'arrivait pas à les oublier. Elle avait changé…

Je savais que pour Sakura, admettre ce fait avait dû être très dur. Je lui souriais pour la rassurer. Mais mes yeux étaient eux aussi emplis d'eau salée et mes larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement. Cette fois ces larmes exprimaient mon soulagement. Sakura m'avait entendu, elle m'avait comprise…

-Yue ne sait rien... Eriol a promis de ne rien dire et de te laisser t'en charger. Mais je suppose que tu ne lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas? J'ai aussi réfléchi, il peut être effectivement temps de quitter ce pays. Ça devient dangereux pour nous, surtout pour Sora. Nous n'avons pas récolté d'informations permettant de supposer qu'un prélat puisse se trouver ici, et les pouvoirs que nous ressentons sont peut-être dus au nombre impressionnant de démons dans cette ville... Je me suis bercée d'illusions.

Sakura me regardait, étonnée. Elle opinait du chef et ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre lorsque la porte d'une salle de classe s'ouvrit. M. Terada en sortit passablement énervé et nous fixait d'un air furibond.

-Non mais je rêve! Melle. Daidouji, Melle. Kinomoto, le cours a commencé il y a une demi-heure! Où sont vos uniformes? Rageait-il. Je me mis stratégiquement en retrait, prenant un air contrit. Dans ce genre de cas, il valait mieux laisser Sakura faire bouclier. Cette dernière prit un air blasé et lançait nonchalamment:

-On ne les a pas Monsieur... C'est un peu compliqué, mais de toute manière on ne reste pas! Faites comme si vous ne nous aviez pas vu!

-Non mais ça va pas! Prenez vos places! TOUT DE SUITE! Hurlait-il.

Nous suivirent son ordre pour ne pas faire trop d'histoires, Sakura en colère et indignée que son professeur ne la prenne pas au sérieux, et moi en me félicitant d'être restée en retrait!

**POV Normal**

Université Seijo, cours du professeur Terada.

Le cours d'histoire du professeur Terada était des plus intéressants, si si je vous jure, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle... Sakura était tout bonnement incapable de rester concentrée plus d'une heure sans avoir un fort besoin de sortir... Mais enfin que faisait-eiie encore ici ? Dans ce simulacre de vie normal alors que Faneas mourrait…

Elle avait toujours le sentiment (légitime et justifié) que quelque chose l'appelait dehors, que le vent réclamait sa présence. Et Sakura ne pouvait jamais lui résister longtemps, elle aimait bien trop se retrouver à l'air libre. Elle soupira en regardant la fenêtre de la salle de classe. C'est là qu'elle remarquait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas suivre en ce matin: Tomoyo avait les yeux dans le vague; elle mâchouillait distraitement son stylo sans prendre la moindre note. Cette attitude était bien loin de celle que la jeune fille arborait habituellement en cours. Sakura pensait pourtant que sa cousine ferait tout pour donner le change avant de pouvoir filer.

-Psst! Toyo! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Murmurait Sakura pour ne pas être repérée par son professeur.

-Rien de particulier... je réfléchissais au moyen de récupérer le sac, je suppose que tu veux y aller tout à l'heure et partir d'ici dans la journée... il nous faut l'arc au plus vite si nous voulons avoir une chance de rentrer sans que les choses se compliquent encore d'avantage... je n'ai pas envie de faire mes adieux à Eriol, je me demande s'il ne serait pas mieux de les éviter simplement.

-Je sais... Mais on a pas le choix. Filer à l'anglaise est sans doute la meilleure solution. Murmurait Sakura, bien plus peinée qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre.

-Je m'inquiète aussi d'une autre chose... Reprit Tomoyo. Si les démons le trouvent... et comprennent ce que c'est... Ca fait presque 2 ans que je cherche un moyen de le faire venir sur terre. J'ai eu un mal fou à me procurer cet artefact ! Je sais que c'est le seul moyen de voyager de la terre à Faneas en notre possession et par conséquent, je suppose qu'eux aussi sont au courant. Venir ici est bien plus simple que repartir…

-Tu as peur qu'on reperde l'arc de maman? Aucun risque! Je ne le laisserai dans les mains de personne, c'est l'arc de ma mère je te rappelle, il est hors de question qu'un humain le prenne et l'expose croyant qu'il s'agit d'une pièce de l'ère Edo! Ou qu'un démon le touche! Seuls les membres du clan peuvent l'utiliser de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu penses donc être capable de le retrouver même s'il n'est plus dans le fleuve? Après tout, on n'en sait rien. Peut-être a-t-il été trouvé et déplacé... que ferons-nous si c'est le cas?

-Il y est toujours! Je ne suis pas très douée pour ressentir les auras, mais je sais que l'arc est toujours là-bas. Je reconnais l'aura de maman... elle n'est pas très forte, mais je la sens parfaitement. Elle est calme et constante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne désemplira jamais.

-Je ne ressens rien... Mais ça doit être parce qu'il s'agit de l'aura de tante Nadeshiko. C'est une bonne chose que tu puisses la reconnaitre, mais je serais tout de même plus détendue si nous allions le récupérer au plus vite. Que penses-tu d'y aller ce soir, juste après les cours?

-Ça me va. D'ailleurs on pourrait en profiter pour...

-Mademoiselle Kinomoto! Si le cours vous intéresse autant, peut-être pourriez-vous faire profiter de vos connaissances sur l'époque Meiji à vos camarades! Grondait le professeur.

-Mais bien sûr monsieur! Sourit-elle en se levant, puis elle murmurait. Tomoyo, on est à quelle page?

Bien sûr, Tomoyo n'en savait rien et ne put pas venir en aide à la sorcière qui essayait de se dépêtre misérablement de cette situation en expliquant à monsieur Terada que l'air Meji était démodée et que ça servait à rien de connaitre les noms de vieux seigneurs féodaux dégénérés. Quelques minutes et une belle engueulade plus tard, Sakura et Tomoyo se trouvaient dans la cours de l'école, appréciant les faibles effets du discret soleil d'hivers. Le froid ne suffisait pas à dissuader la roussette de sortir et de s'installer sur le petit muret qui délimitait l'enceinte de l'université.

-Atchoum!

-Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! Ça c'est parce que tu as sauté à l'eau pour ce maudit sac! Tu aurais dû rester à la maison... les windscaper peuvent tomber malade comme tout le monde je te rappelle! Commentait Tomoyo d'un ton dogme.

-Mouais! Si j'étais restée à la maison, j'aurai au moins eu une occasion d'échapper au sermon de Terada... Je ne me l'imaginais pas aussi rouge lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Tu as vraiment réussi à le mettre hors de lui, j'ai eu bien du mal à contenir mon fou-rire, surtout quand tu as dit que les mecs comme Masamune étaient des psychopathes excentrique et que les étudier à l'école était une hérésie. Mais tu en as connu d'autre n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que lorsque tu finissais tes études à Bassen-Dar, tu devais avoir quelques leçons avec Clow, non?

-C'est exact... mais il y a bien pire que Clow. Crois-moi, sa femme Kaho est vraiment effrayante quand elle décide de t'enseigner quelque chose! Grimaçait Sakura, frissonnant légèrement à ce souvenir. En fait Clow est assez laxiste, mais Kaho elle est très exigeante. Elle le mène à la baguette. C'est elle la personne la plus dangereuse à Faneas!

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur à cette affirmation, se souvenant toutes les deux de la reine. Sakura et Tomoyo avaient décidé de rester jusqu'à midi avant de quitter les cours pour se rendre sur le fleuve. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'enfant attirait l'attention de Sakura sur son perchoir, ils avaient les uniformes de l'école maternelle d'à côté.

_"Mais ils devraient être en classe... étrange..."_ se dit-elle. Mais elle ne cherchait pas plus loin en voyant deux filles de la classe de musique se diriger vers elles. Le groupe se saluait, et les deux nouvelles arrivantes prirent la parole:

- Ça vous dit de venir avec nous dans le parc? On voudrait faire une séance photo pour le journal du l'école. Demandait la première, une rousse aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus.

- Une séance photo? Répétait Tomoyo, intriguée par le mot utilisé.

- Ben oui... Regarde ! Dit la seconde en sortant un journal de son sac pour lui montrer des photos. C'est la dernière édition du journal. On voudrait en faire paraitre une autre pour la fin de l'année. Tu veux bien nous aider?

-Vous voulez dire que vous capturer des images et que vous les intégrez au papier? Demandait Tomoyo, toujours aussi étonnée et dont les yeux commençaient à pétiller de convoitise. Ce qui ne disait rien de bon d'après Sakura.

- Ben non... Enfin tu sais bien on utilise un appareil photo pour prendre des clichés... Avait rétorqué la rousse, un peu déstabilisée par le comportement de la sorcière. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait prendre les propos de Tomoyo au sérieux.

-Oh! C'est vraiment très ingénieux! Je ne savais pas que vous bénéficiez de telles technologies par ici! Tu entends ça Sak ! C'est vraiment incroyable! Trépignait-elle. Je serais vraiment ravie de vous accompagner! Dites, vous me laisserez me servir de ce truc aussi?

-De l'appareil photo?! Euh... Oui, oui si tu veux... t'es vraiment bizarre là Daidouji...

-Elle plaisante c'est tout! Ha haha ! Etait intervenue Sakura en riant nerveusement, se doutant que cet appareil devait être fréquemment utilisé ici. Mais au fait vous ne deviez pas avoir histoire après la pause?

-Si, mais Monsieur Terada a dû s'absenter après votre cours. Il parait qu'il a eu un coup de fils de l'école maternelle, sa femme Rika Terada a fait un malaise et il est allé la chercher. D'ailleurs l'école maternelle à du renvoyer tous les élèves de madame Terada chez eux...

Suite à cette révélation, les regards des deux sorcières s'accrochèrent un instant, on pouvait y lire la même crainte. Tomoyo murmura "Sora..." et il n'en fallut pas plus à Sakura pour partir au pas de course. Tomoyo la suivit après quelques secondes, s'excusant rapidement auprès de leurs amies.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant l'école maternelle mais constatèrent que Sora n'y était plus. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la maison, passant par le fleuve pour gagner un maximum de temps...

Yue sortait de chez lui pour se rendre à l'université.

Il s'y rendait seul puisque ce matin, Eriol n'avait pas cours. Yue se disait que ce dernier avait bien de la chance, mais que comme ce n'était pas son cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accélérer le pas s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Il passait devant le café « Amamiya's Witches », fermé à cette heure puisque les deux jeunes propriétaires devaient être à l'université à cette heure de la journée, à moins que la gamine ne se soit montrée adulte et ait décidé de rester au lit après la chute qu'elle avait fait dans le fleuve. Mais Yue en doutait fortement.

Il relayait toutes les questions qui le tracassaient depuis la veille dans les méandres de son esprit. Il savait bien que les jeunes femmes cachaient un certain nombre de chose mais il savait également qu'il obtiendrait sans soute des réponses après ce qu'il s'était passé. Autant se montrer patient et allez en cours…

Le brun passait par le parc, comme à son habitude, et c'est là qu'il vit quelque chose d'étonnant. Un petit garçon, assis sur une balançoire, seul.

« Tien ! C'est le gamin de la dernière fois… » Avait-il tout de suite réalisé, mais il semblait beaucoup moins gai que la dernière fois. Le petit semblait qui en proie à une grande tristesse ne cessait de se balancer distraitement en gardant ses yeux humides fixés sur ses genoux, serrant dans ses petits bras une petite peluche représentant un lion doré avec deux petites ailes dans le dos.

Interloqué, Yue s'approchait de l'enfant qui releva la tête. Il ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à la présence de Yue, concentrant à nouveau son attention sur ses genoux.

-Que fais-tu ici, tout seul, petit? Demandait Yue.

-Bah rien...

-Ou sont tes parents?

-...

Mauvaise approche… Devant le mutisme du petit garçon, le brun décidait de changer de stratégie. Il s'assit sur la balançoire, à gauche de l'enfant. Il se mit à se balancer distraitement, laissant le silence les envahir. C'était agréable de rester ainsi, à regarder le parc désert. Mais il faisait déjà froid puisque le mois d'octobre était déjà bien présent, faisant tomber toutes les feuilles des branches des grands platanes qui bordaient le parc.

-Tu sais, je serais ton père, je serais mort d'inquiétude à te savoir tout seul dans un parc. Soufflait le brun, jetant un regard en biais au moufflet.

-...Mon papa ne peut plus s'inquiéter pour moi, là où il est... reniflait l'enfant. Mais c'est vrai que Kasan ne serait pas contente.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu dans ce parc. Tu n'as pas école?

-Ma maitresse est malade... et Kasan n'est pas encore rentrée... Je voulais la chercher... mais je sais pas... je sais pas où elle est... Et de toute façon, elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça… pleurait le petit.

Yue était médusé, quelle genre de mère ne se tiendrait pas informée de l'endroit où se trouve son enfant! Mais peut être que la mère n'avait tout simplement pas été prévenue de l'absence du professeur. Le brun décidait donc de se renseigner sur la mère de l'enfant. C'est comme ça qu'il apprit que la mère du petit était « la plus jolie de toutes les mamans ! » mais il soupçonnait l'enfant de ne pas faire preuve de beaucoup d'impartialité sur ce plan... Yue faisait son possible pour obtenir des informations sur la mère de l'enfant, mais les propos de ce dernier étaient assez décousus et le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à trouver des descriptions utiles.

-Tu sais, je peux essayer de te raccompagner chez toi, tu veux ? Tu dois sans doute avoir un cahier dans ton sac, non ? Ou peut-être un cahier de texte ?

Le bambin secouait sa tête en sortant un cahier de son sac, séchant ses larmes en s'étonnant de voir Yue chercher quelque chose au début de son cahier de mathématiques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je cherche ton adresse, les maitresses écrivent souvent l'adresse de l'élève sur la première page... là tu vois? Dit-il en pointant la première page du doigt.

Un sourire immense vint alors naitre sur les lèvres de l'enfant. Mais avant que Yue ai eu le temps de lire l'adresse, une bourrasque d'une forte incroyable se mise à souffler. Le vent sifflait si fort qu'on semblait entendre une complainte caché dans son souffle, légèrement angoissante dans cette matinée froide mais ou aucune tempête de vent n'avait été évoqué à la météo. Yue, trop surpris par la bourrasque, laissait échapper le cahier qui atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin.

L'enfant n'avait pas bougé, il ne semblait pas effrayé par ce coup de vent inopiné. Bien au contraire, Yue s'étonnait du sourire qu'il pouvait lire à cet instant sur le visage de l'enfant. Il s'attendait à le voir apeuré par la bourrasque, mais pas du tout. L'enfant semblait au contraire beaucoup plus serein, il s'élançait en criant:

-Merci O-Ni-san! C'est bon, je sais ou est maman, elle vient de m'appeler!

Puis il disparut au détour du parc. Yue, plus que déconcerté par cette attitude, restait un moment à fixer l'endroit où l'enfant avait disparu avant de reprendre sa route à son tour. Il risquait d'être en retard en cours avec tout ça...

Il allait ramasser le cahier que l'enfant avait oublié parterre. Il l'ouvrit à la première page ou il pensait trouver des informations utiles, et il ne fut pas déçu. Car sur cette première page figurait une inscription écrite au stylo bleu, d'une écriture ronde et hésitante d'enfant :

Sora KINOMOTO  
>Amamiya's Witsches Café<br>Tomoeda

Kinomoto… Comme dans Kinomoto Sakura… Incroyable. Non, impossible ! C'était juste inconcevable, Sakura la mère de ce petit bonhomme ?! Sakura la mère d'un enfant ?! Non… Sakura n'était même pas une femme à proprement parler ! Elle était colérique, brusque, têtue… Elle ne pouvait pas être la mère de ce petit.

Yue n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit capable de nouer elle-même ses lacets ! Cette idée était bien trop étrange pour être réaliste. Sakura, maman… ça impliquait bien trop de choses à quoi l'esprit de Yue n'était pas préparé… Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net !

Sakura attendit un moment que la rue soit déserte. Elle était près du fleuve, juste à côté de l'endroit où elle était tombée à l'eau. Dès que la rue fut vide, elle laissait échapper un vent puissant pour appeler Sora. Après tout, il était lui aussi un maitre de l'air, les windscapers se reconnaissent à leur vent. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin.

- SAKURA NON! Criait Tomoyo en se retournant, mais trop tard... le vent se déferlait déjà dans Tomoeda. Laissant la crainte de Sakura résonner en un hurlement sinistre et glacé. La résonnance de cette bourrasque avait dû être entendue dans plusieurs villes aux alentours.

-Pourquoi non? Sifflait Sakura. Le plus important est de retrouver Sora! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur ! Surtout maintenant que ces voyous en ont après nous… Ils doivent surement surveiller le café.

-Mais ce que tu fais nous met tous en danger! Tu révèles notre position à tout le monde tu y as pensé!? Hurlait Tomoyo. Filons d'ici!

Ça, c'était un truc à quoi Sakura n'avait absolument pas pensé.

Et mince… encore une erreur de débutant à imputer à son impulsivité. La jeune fille pestait contre elle-même. Mais un petit changement dans l'air lui fit retrouver son calme, rendant son attitude extrêmement sérieuse alors qu'un sourire malsain naissait sur son doux visage.

-Impossible, Sora va venir. Et puis l'arc de maman est juste en dessous... on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Dit Sakura, d'une voix calme et sans timbre, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout, la frayeur se remplaçait par de la détermination. Ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une pure et froide détermination. Tomoyo se tournait vers sa cousine, étonnée du ton employé. En la regardant, Tomoyo pu lire tout le désir de vaincre de Sakura. Cette constatation apaisait son cœur.

Tomoyo se ressaisit à son tour, revenant sur ses pas et se postant à côté de sa cousine, dos à dos. Elle aussi s'était soudainement calmée, sentant se petit changement dans l'air : ce calme qui précédait la tempête. Ses yeux bleu marine perdaient cette chaleur et cette bienveillance qui les caractérisaient tant, devenant sombres et froids, comme ceux de sa cousine.

-De toute manière, ils sont déjà là... Affirmait-elle en se mettant en garde alors qu'une trentaine de silhouettes apparaissaient sur les toits environnant.

Tomoyo élevait une barrière de ces pouvoirs pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer afin de ne pas être gênée. Elle avait toute l'eau du fleuve pour se battre. Le combat pouvait commencer.

Tomoyo s'avançait, criant qu'elle voulait parler au chef des démons. Ces derniers ricanèrent un moment mais finirent par s'écarter pour laisse entrevoir une personne étrange. Un homme grand et plutôt maigre, les cheveux blancs et l'air mesquin. Tomoyo l'aurait reconnu entre milles, cet homme était à Mitsujima le jour où elle avait quitté Faneas. Elle frissonnait bien malgré elle, laissant remonter ce souvenir horrible à la surface.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demandait-elle d'une voix tranchante.

L'homme semblait marquer un arrêt en posant son regard sur elle. Il la fixait un moment d'un sourire malsain, mais Tomoyo ne se laissait pas déstabiliser. L'homme avait l'air de jubiler. Son regard s'éclaircit un instant alors qu'il semblait la reconnaitre. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire où il avait bien pu rencontrer cette jolie jeune fille. Tomoyo, elle, avait du mal à contenir sa fureur alors que la voix de cet homme retentit.

-Oh… Mais voyez-vous qui est là ! Quelle surprise ! Tu es un maitre de l'eau, non ? Je me souviens de toi… tu es la gamine qui s'est enfuie du palais pendant que je massacrais la garde, une fuyarde… Tu as le courage de me provoquer maintenant ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne savais que pleurer… Je suis content de te retrouver, je vais pouvoir finir mon travail… Sifflait-il d'une voix rocailleuse et morne.

-C'est différent cette fois…

-Oh ? En quoi ? Tu vas crier ? Je me souviens très bien de tes cris, surtout quand j'ai tué cette femme… Racontait-il de son horrible voix, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait anodin. Qu'est-ce qu'une trouillarde dans ton genre peu bien faire ici ? Tu comptes te battre ou fuir encore ? Ricanait-il.

-J'avais une mission à accomplir. Cette fois c'est différent, je te tuerai aujourd'hui… Répondit la magicienne. Et bien qu'elle ait dit cela avec un calme olympien, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute l'étendue de sa colère. Tu es responsable de la mort des miens, je les vengerai aujourd'hui.

Sakura qui suivait l'échange sans comprendre jusque-là, ne put rester sans réponses plus longtemps.

-Attendez… De quoi tu parles ! Tomoyo, tu m'avais dit avoir quitté Mitsujima avant que le combat ne commence… C'est quoi cette histoire ! S'énervait la roussette qui ne comprenait rien à cet échange.

Tomoyo avait toujours dit à Sakura qu'elle était venue la rejoindre après avoir entendu sa mission, il n'avait jamais été question d'une attaque à Mitsujima… Jamais il n'avait été question que Tomoyo ait dû partir en laissant son fief… comme elle.

-Pff… je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre comme ça… En fait je ne voulais pas que tu saches. C'était… trop dur. Expliquait difficilement Tomoyo, tentant de garder son sang-froid et de maitriser les sanglots dans sa voix. Si elle se laissait aller, ses larmes menaçaient de perler à tout moment. L'homme en face d'elle ricanait toujours, satisfait de la tournure des choses: il avait maintenant un nouveau jeu.

-Oh… tu ne sais pas… et bien ils sont tous morts à cause d'elle ! Ta copine a abandonnée tous ses camarades ! Elle me les a offert sur un plateau et je les ai tous tué. Il n'y e qu'elle que je n'ai pas pu attraper, cette petite trainée. Mais j'ai tout de même pris beaucoup de plaisir là-bas, même si tu as réussi à fuir. Je me suis délecté de chaque cri. Surtout ceux de cette femme, cette brune dans la salle du trône… elle était plutôt forte, mais à la fin… elle m'a supplié de la laissé en vie...

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe, Sakura restait tétanisée alors que Tomoyo hurlait.

-Tu mens ! Jamais ma mère ne t'aurait supplié ! JAMAIS !

Les larmes courraient sur ses joues sans même que Tomoyo cherche à les arrêter. Elle sentait toute sa colère, sa rancœur et sa tristesse l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle envie de tout détruire… Sakura quant elle, était littéralement pétrifiée, réalisant doucement ce que Tomoyo avait dû vivre.

-Tu es venue me rejoindre… en sachant ce qui arriverait ? Tu as subi tout ça sans jamais rien me dire. Murmurait-elle, horrifiée.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix… Tu avais besoin de moi. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir seule, je devais te suivre… maman m'a ordonnée de te suivre, et de survivre quoi qu'il m'en coute… et elle m'a demandé de vivre. De faire tout mon possible pour être heureuse… elle a dit que si je parvenais à être heureuse, elle serait sereine et apaisée. Je sais bien que ce ne sont que des mots, mais je veux y croire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sakura. Folle de rage, elle s'élançait à contre ses ennemis. Le vent prenait vite par au combat, rendant Sakura insaisissable. Projetant leurs assaillants très haut dans le ciel et les laissant s'écraser au sol.

Sakura se battait contre les démons, comprenant que sa cousine veuille s'occuper seule de l'assassin de sa mère. Tomoyo, elle, s'était un peu éloignée du champ de bataille pour ne pas être gênée par les tornades que générait Sakura. Elle restait immobile et fixait l'assassin d'un air mauvais.

-J'ai fait mes recherche sur toi, je sais qui tu es... tu es Zef, le nécromancien d'Endor. Tu as une très mauvaise réputation à Faneas...

- Oh, voyez-vous ça! J'en suis navré… Tu sais qui je suis et malgré ça tu ne t'enfuis pas? Tu sais, tu devrais courir te cacher quelque part pendant que je tue ton amie. On ne sait jamais, peut être aurais-tu à nouveau la chance de t'enfuir pendant que je lui ouvre le ventre... après tout tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

-N'en soit pas si sûr... Je ne t'ai pas tous dit lors de notre dernière rencontre. Répondit Tomoyo d'une voix très basse.

Son regard se faisait de plus en plus métallique et devenait plus froid que le métal. Mais Zef ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il la toisait d'un air suffisant sans croire un instant qu'elle puisse combattre. Il lançait une invocation, faisant apparaitre une longue épée parsemée de taches de sang. Mais Tomoyo n'était pas effrayée pour autant, elle avançait lentement vers l'homme.

Elle rassemblait ses forces, faisant s'élever l'eau du fleuve. Elle s'entourait d'un sortilège de protection alors que Zef s'apprêtait à donner le premier coup sans avoir remarqué l'eau qui ne cessait de se rassembler derrière lui. Le premier coup fut violent, mais Tomoyo tint bon. Le combat s'engageait sans que la magicienne ne passe à l'offensive, elle se contentait pour le moment d'éviter les coups les plus puissants et bloquait le reste avec son bouclier, faisant rager l'Endorain, jaugeant son potentiel, ses forces, ses points faibles. Cette attitude l'exaspérait tant et si bien qu'il en perdait peu à peu sa concentration et son self-control, entrant dans le jeu de la dame du lac.

-Tu ne veux pas te battre? Très bien... je vais donc en finir autrement. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi on me craint tant...

Il lançait un sort droit sur la barrière magique de Tomoyo qui se brisait immédiatement sous la puissance du choc. Le sort de destruction se répercutait sur le corps de la jeune fille, la blessant grièvement à l'abdomen. Elle vacillait avant de se reprendre, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce vieux sadique ait une telle puissance de frappe. Surtout que pour elle, un adversaire spécialisé au corps à corps était la pire des situations: elle n'était très forte physiquement et ses attaques étaient principalement des attaques longues distances...

C'était mal parti… Tomoyo voyait Sakura se battre à quelques pas de là, cette dernière menait un très beau combat. Elle semblait voler en esquivant ses assaillants, faisant claquer le vent comme un fouet tout autour d'elle. Mais les adversaires étaient nombreux, Sakura semblait à bout de force et prenait de plus en plus de coups. Elle semblait fatiguée et sa respiration se faisait erratique. Ses mouvements d'habitude rapides comme l'éclair et d'une précision chirurgicale étaient moins bons… pourtant elle ne devrait pas être fatiguée après si peu de temps.

Sakura se débarrassait de son manteau qu'elle jugeait trop lourd, elle le projetait sur un démon pour l'aveugler et se précipitait vers lui en profitant de son égarement pour lui tordre le coup et projeter sa dépouille sur ses adversaires. Mais malgré la magnifique action de la roussette, Tomoyo voyait bien que le combat n'était pas gagné d'avance… Elle était trop affaiblie par la grippe qu'elle avait à tous les coups attrapés dans le fleuve.

-Tu ferais mieux de regarder par ici... entendit Tomoyo juste avant de se sentir projeté sur le côté par un autre sort.

L'Oracle se maudit intérieurement pour s'être laissée distraire. Elle se relevait difficilement, constatant que ses organes vitaux n'étaient pas blessés. Elle avait encore un peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il parle, il fallait que cet homme lui donne des réponses… et pour cela Tomoyo devait attendre avant de lancer son attaque.

-Je ne comprends pas... Que fais-tu ici... Tu as du quitter Faneas avant nous puisque plus personne de peut partir depuis que le scellé a été posé... Demandait-elle, espérant avoir enfin des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Qu'est qu'un homme aussi haut placé que toi à Endor vient faire dans une région dépourvue de magie comme la terre ? Ou aurais-je sous-estimé l'importance que tu avais pour ton roi…

-Ha ha ha! Non… Je suis bien un des principaux généraux d'Endor. Notre roi, Mabaroshi, se doutait que Clow enverrait ses émissaires pour demander de l'aide sur terre. J'ai donc été envoyé pour émettre de grande source magique comme appât et élever une armée de démons contre votre pays. Il avait vu juste sur toute la ligne… vous êtes venues et même si ta copine a décimé une partie de mes hommes l'autre nuit, je vais vous régler votre compte maintenant. Je dois bien avouer que cette mission était très ennuyeuse, mais maintenant qu'on vous a trouvé... il ne nous reste qu'à vous tuer pour m'amuser un peu ! Enfin, avant vous allez devoir parler...Dit-il en attrapant Tomoyo par l'épaule, enfonçant ses doigts dans la blessure béante.

Tomoyo criait de douleur.

-Vous perdez votre temps... on ne vous dira pas ce qu'on est venu chercher. Réussi-t-elle à souffler. Et de toute manière, même si vous nous tuez, vous ne pourrez pas repartir d'ici... les portes sont fermés...

-Fais-moi confiance... Ricanait Zef. L'important c'est que plus aucune aide ne pourra sauver votre royaume!

Zef projetait le corps de la jeune fille au sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.  
>Alors qu'il s'avançait pour en finir, il remarqua un détail troublant. La blessure à l'abdomen s'était presque refermée... comme si la jeune femme possédait un pouvoir de guérison. Il s'arrêtait un instant, perplexe, et vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Tomoyo.<p>

-Oh ça y est, tu as remarqué? Dommage, j'aurai aimé pouvoir te soutirer encore quelques informations... Dit-elle en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était.

-Comment est-ce possible, tu as pris mes coups de plein fouet... une personne normale ne peut pas survivre à de telles attaques…

-Une personne normale? Qui te dit que je suis une personne normale? Non… Je suis un prélat, le nouveau prélat du Sud. Veux-tu gouter à mon ordalie de l'eau? Sourit Tomoyo, ravie de l'expression peinte sur le visage de Zef.

Mais elle ne put se délecter longtemps de son expression craintive puisqu'un imprévu venait d'intervenir dans son plan. Un imprévu de pas plus 1m30 qui se précipitait courageusement (ou stupidement du point de vu de la brune) dans la bataille.

-Tomoyo-chan! Sakura! Criait une voix aigue.

Le sang des deux jeunes filles ne fit qu'un tour. Elles se stoppèrent toutes les deux et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le petit garçon qui courait vers elles, le visage inquiet et les traits tirés. Sakura tournait le dos à ses ennemis et elle prit un sort de feu en plein dans le dos. Elle hurlait de douleur mais se maintint en hauteur.

-Sora!

-Sora-chan!

Sora regardait la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sakura était dans les airs, elle se battait avec une dizaine d'hommes, elle semblait épuisée et avait du mal à respirer. Tomoyo, elle aussi semblait mal en point, mais elle n'était aux prises qu'avec un adversaire... Sora se précipitait vers Sakura avec Kelo, faisant émerger son propre pouvoir pour aider. Sakura allait mal, mais ça crainte la plus grande était de voir cet enfant auquel elle tenait plus que tout, se tenir ici, pendant ce combat.

-Non... Sora! Non! Va-t-en! Criait-elle.

-Non! Sakura-nee! Je... je vais t'aider...Je suis aussi un guerrier, je peux aider. Chouinait l'enfant courageusement.

Mais Sakura ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle se précipitait vers ses adversaires pour les empêcher d'attaquer l'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il fallait qu'elle soit sérieuse si elle voulait en finir vite. Elle invoquait Mjöllnir, son énorme shuriken. Il fallait en finir avant que ces monstres ne s'intéressent de trop près à Sora.

-Kelo, protège Sora! Emmène-le loin d'ici! Criait-elle.

A cet instant, une petite peluche en forme d'ourson au pelage clair sorti du sac et se changeait en un énorme et majestueux lion orné de grandes ailes blanches. L'animal se plaçait à côté de l'enfant de manière à dissuader toute attaque. Mais Sora ne voulait pas partir et filait vers le combattant le plus proche. Kelo le protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais le bambin se démenait comme un petit diable pour échapper à son protecteur. Sakura, retenue par ces agresseurs, ne pouvait pas intervenir.

Sora était sur le point de prendre un sortilège en plein cœur lorsque Tomoyo intervint. Elle déviait le tir qui atteint un des adversaires de Sakura, les deux jeunes filles se sourirent.

- Tu as dit que tu étais un **nouveau** prélat? Ça signifie donc qu'il y a aussi un nouveau roi! Alors notre mission sera une réussite! Le roi Clow est sans doute mort puisqu'un remplaçant a été désigné par vos dieux... des jeunes comme vous sont simples à battre, ça ne sera qu'une formalité. Fanéas va définitivement sombrer…

-Tu te trompes Zef! C'est nous qui allons te battre aujourd'hui! Tu n'as aucunes chances...

Tomoyo avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir, elle ne pouvait supporter un bouclier de plus. Alors elle déviait son propre bouclier pour le placer sur Sora. Elle était maintenant sans défense, mais c'était sans importance... puisque son plan touchait à sa fin. Zef était juste à côté du pont, les regards de Tomoyo et de Sakura se croisèrent puis Sakura opinait du chef.

-Aqua frigida(1)! Criait le maitre d'eau.

Tomoyo soulevait soudainement toute l'eau du fleuve, faisant craqueler la glace et l'abattant sur Zef. Ce denier eu à peine le temps de voir le dragon d'eau se former avant d'être englouti et que l'eau ne gèle, l'enfermant dans une prison de glace. Pendant ce temps, Sakura profitait de la présence du dragon et du fleuve asséché pour fausser compagnie à ses adversaires et profiter de cette occasion afin de récupérer l'Arc de Nadeshico.

Tomoyo était à bout de force, cette dernière attaque l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces et elle avait maintenant à peine la force de maintenir la grande barrière qui les cachait des humains. Elle s'écroulait lentement, sentant ses forces l'abandonner. Sora se précipitait à son chevet, l'aidant à s'allonger au sol et lui tenant la main.

-Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Réveille-toi Tomoyo! Y faut pas dormir maintenant! Viens, on rentre à la maison... viens! Disait-il en secouant le corps de la jeune femme.

Ni Sora ni Kelo ne virent le sort partir. Un sort mortel, d'une très grande portée. Sakura s'interposait juste à temps et utilisait tout son pouvoir pour le dévier, mais elle n'y parvint pas tout à fait... le sort la frappait en parti et elle s'écroulait à son tour.

-Sakura-kasan! KASAN! kasan réveille-toi! hurlait Sora, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

Il secouait frénétiquement les corps des deux sorcières sans faire attention à l'homme qui avait jeté le sort. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs sur le point d'en finir, sa main s'était levée pour terminer l'incantation. Juste au-dessus de l'enfant totalement absorbé par l'état des deux jeunes femmes.

Tout était joué en cet instant, jusqu'à ce que…

-Ferrum candens!(2)

A suivre…

Petites explications :

1 . Aqua frigida: Le nom d'une des ordalies (jugement de dieu) utilisant l'eau.

2 . Ferrum candens: Le nom d'une des ordalies (jugement de dieu) utilisant le feu, plus précisément le fer rouge mais pour mon histoire il se lie d'avantage au feu.

A mon tour, j'ai quelques questions : faites place à votre imagination et dites-moi un peu… comment imaginez-vous la suite ?  
>Qui vient de les sauver in-extrémis ?<br>Comment réagiront les filles à leur réveille ?  
>Qui est le nouveau roi ?<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8: Le petit roi de Faneas

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

**RAR :**

Amy : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Pour ce qui est du chapitre de rentré, comme tu vas t'en apercevoir dès les premières lignes, c'est effectivement bien Yue qui se positionne en sauveur.  
>Merci d'avoir joué le jeu des questions ! J'en posterai d'autres à la fin de ce chapitre. J'aime vraiment bien vous poser des questions pour voir si vous devinez ou je veux en venir…<br>Ce chapitre est vraiment particulier, je savais un écrivant les premières lignes de l'histoire qu'à un moment je devrai en passer par là. Alors désolée s'il n'est pas très digeste, mais il est nécessaire. Je pense qu'après ça les choses seront un peu plus claires. Merci pour tes supers rewiews que me font toujours beaucoup de bien et que j'attends toujours avec beaucoup d'impatience ! (c'est un peu mon cadeau de fin de chapitre)

Kat : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est vrai que les fics sur CCS se font un peu rares et pas toujours très développées, du coup ça m'a donné envie d'écrire. J'espère être à la hauteur du chalenge que je me suis lancée, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic aussi longue et en univers alternatif en plus ! (histoire de bien compliquer le travail). Je tente tant bien que mal de mettre de la profondeur dans mon récit et dans mes persos, et ne pas me contenter de narrer des étapes comme sur un calendrier…  
>Bref, assez parlé de moi !<br>Dans tes déductions tu as été très perspicace ! Sur certains points, tu es d'ailleurs la plus proche… Mais toutes les réponses ne tomberont pas en un coup, ce serait pas drôle sinon ! Laisse-moi te faire mariner encore un peu ! lol. En tout cas si tu aimes les révélations tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! Parce que comme tu dis, elles tombent comme des mouches ! Et ce sera surement aussi le cas pour le prochain chapitre.  
>J'ai vraiment apprécié de recevoir une nouvelle review et j'ai été très contente quand tu m'as ajouté en follow alors je te dis encore un très grand merci. Et au mois prochain pour la suite, avec son lot de questions en fin de chapitre !<p>

Fredidi : Coucou ! Merci pour avoir pris le temps de répondre à mes questions. Tu verras dans ce chapitre que tu as effectivement raison sur certains points. D'autres restent encore en suspend. Ce chapitre sera essentiellement dédié aux explications, il te permettra de confirmer ce que tu supputais… ou au contraire, il te montrera les choses d'un autre angle… En tout cas il va poser des choses que tout le monde a déjà deviné, mais une fois affirmé c'est mieux ! lol  
>N'hésite pas à me poser les questions qui te trottent en tête en fin de chapitre, je les soumettrai aux autres sur les prochains chapitres.<br>En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews de fin de chapitre, comme je disais à Amy, c'est grâce à vous que je continue ! Merci infiniment pour ton soutient. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop barbant.

Bonne rentrée à toutes et surtout bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 :Le petit roi de Faneas.**

_-Ferrum candens!_

L'homme fut soudainement happé par des flammes rougeoyantes. Son cri résonnait dans le fleuve et il disparut dans une fumé noire. Une fois la fumée dissipée, il ne restait qu'un petit tas de cendre de lui.

Derrière lui se tenaient Yue et Eriol qui arriveraient au pas de course. Yue avait jeté le sortilège pour sauver Sora. Mais ce dernier était complètement déboussolé, il ne faisait que secouer le corps sans vie de Sakura en pleurant, n'accordant aucuns regards aux nouveaux arrivants. Il ne semblait pas conscient d'avoir failli mourir et d'avoir été sauvé en l'espace d'une minute.

Cerobero lui avait bien suivit la scène, il avait toujours sa forme originelle et se plaçait entre l'enfant et les deux jeunes hommes, indiquant qu'il ne les laisserait pas approcher. Ces derniers se regardèrent, interdits.

-Un lion céleste...

-C'est impossible… Non! Ca signifierait que Clow... Commençait Yue.

-Calme toi... pas de conclusions hâtives, S'il te plait. Le reprit Eriol avec la gorge nouée, il s'avançait vers l'animal et parlait. Du calme, je ne veux aucun mal à ton maitre... il est le nouveau roi et en tant que Faneain, je le respecte... Laisse-nous passer pour qu'on puisse venir en aide à nos amies...

Après un petit moment de réflexion, l'animal s'écartait pour les laisser passer. Eriol s'approchait directement de Tomoyo, s'agenouillant à ses coté. Il observait les plaies de la jeune fille se refermer d'elles-mêmes, réalisant la force que devait posséder la magicienne. Il prit son pouls et fut soulagé de constater que la jeune fille allait bien, mis à part une forte perte de pouvoir.

Il avait eu si peur, il passa ses bras sous le corps frêle de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras, il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui... d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas la perdre. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il commençait une analyse méthodique de la situation.

-Tomoyo n'est pas une simple magicienne comme elle voulait me faire croire… elle est un maitre de l'eau. Elle doit même être le prélat du Sud à en juger par son pouvoir de guérison… C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je crois que même Sonomi n'a pas autant de puissance… Expliquait-Eriol et caressant tendrement le front de la sorcière pour dégager les cheveux noires qui parsemaient son visage. Yue n'avait pas bougé, restant interdit.

Yue n'arrivait pas à intégrer aussi facilement que son ami cette nouvelle des plus étonnantes. Tomoyo, un prélat... et si on en jugeait par le félin qui protégeait l'enfant, ce bambin serait le futur roi. C'était impossible... Il s'obligeait tout de même à garder son sang-froid et s'approchait à son tour, jetant un regard un peu froid au lion qui ne s'en formalisait pas. Il observait Sakura, inconsciente et le corps parsemé de blessures, elle était dans un sale état.

Sora et Kelo étaient à son chevet. Sora la secouant sans ménagement tandis que le lion lui léchait la main, espérant sans doute la réveiller. Mais le sort l'avait bien trop touché.

Mais malgré cela le brun restait indifférent devant le corps de la jeune fille et l'enfant qui ne cessait de la secouer, comme s'il gardait une distance face à cette scène. Se demandant ce que cela allait changer... Il se sentait trahi, ne sachant pas s'il devait considérer ces gens comme ses alliés… ou comme ses ennemis.

-... que Sakura doit être une windscaper, il me semblait déjà avoir senti son vent à plusieurs reprises par le passé, lorsqu'elle s'énervait ou qu'elle se sentait triste.

-Hum, je m'étais aussi fait la réflexion. Cette gamine est aimée du vent.

Yue continuait de fixer Sakura, ses yeux d'ambre s'arrêtant à chaque fois sur le visage de la jeune fille. Jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil à l'enfant qui la secouait, le même enfant qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée, secouer la jeune femme d'un air apeuré sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Ce petit était un roi… Non, pas seulement un roi, mais _« Son roi »._ Le roi qui le priverait de toute liberté. Et ce petit roi était encore si faible. S'il le voulait, il pouvait récupérer sa liberté maintenant en tuant ce petit homme. Après tout lui n'avait jamais demandé ce contrat, il ne voulait pas servir qui que ce soit… Et il avait toujours affirmé qu'il n'aurait aucuns scrupules à agir pour lui seul…

Il restait indécis jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement franchisse les lèvres de la windscaper, cet évènement fut le déclic pour le jeune homme. Il préférait laisser ses interrogations de coté pour le moment.

Il s'approchait rapidement et écartait l'enfant avec brusquerie, récupérant la jeune fille dans ses bras comme si cette dernière n'appartenait qu'à lui. Mais Sora, qui ne désirait pas être éloigné de Sakura, se précipitait sur Yue et attrapait le bras de Sakura tout en donnant des coups de pieds au voleur qui la lui avait prise.

-Lâche là! Laisse-nous! Laisse Sakura-kasan tranquille! Criait Sora dont le visage était maintenant ravagé par des scions de larmes. Il était maintenant incapable de faire la différence entre un allié ou un ennemi, la seule chose qui lui importait était de récupérer Sakura et Tomoyo. Yue put voir danser une lueur de pure folie dans ses yeux alors que Sora faisait naitre une véritable tornade. Le vent implacable et furieux tourbillonnait autour d'eux alors que l'enfant continuait à sommer Yue de lui rendre sa mère.

-Sakura-kasan ? Ce petit serait le fils de Sakura ?!

-Oui, Eriol. Je l'ai déjà vu et j'ai trouvé son carnet de note avant de venir ici… Encore un mystère qui mérite des réponses… En tout cas il doit tenir sa maitrise de l'air de sa mère ! Pas de doute là-dessus ! Je dirais même que si cette tornade nous touche de plein fouet, on risque de la sentir. Même si le sorcier qui la lance n'est pas plus grand que trois pommes…

Yue et Eriol ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cet enfant ait en lui un tel pouvoir. Mais à eux deux, autant dire qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

-Tu as raison. Bon Tu t'en occupes ?

-Pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire ? J'ai déjà fait assez je trouve. Tu n'as pas peur que je lui fracasse le crane ? Après tout, toi tu dois déjà avoir envie de le protéger. Tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir de quoi je suis capable et tu connais aussi mon sentiment à l'encontre de ce petit roi… Je pourrais le broyer…

-Non… N'oublies pas : c'est le fils de Sakura. Sourit Eriol.

-Pff… Sakura ! Même endormie, elle ne fait que me poser des problèmes !

Yue donnait le corps inerte de Sakura à Eriol, la jetant comme un sac à patates dans ses bras. Son manque de douceur lui valut un regard noir de la part de ce dernier. Puis il se dirigeait vers Sora. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il passait dernière l'enfant et le maitrisait sans difficulté. Yue avait un regard indéchiffrable en cet instant, il restait de marbre, rien ne semblait l'atteindre, et dans ses yeux dansait cette lueur d'assurance, de conviction, de détermination... comme si rien ne pouvait lui résister. Sora en tremblait lorsqu'il constatait l'étendue des pouvoirs de cet homme tout à coup terrifiant.

-Tu as le choix: ou tu arrêtes par toi-même ces enfantillages et tout ce passe bien, ou je t'assomme et tu ne verras même pas ou je les emmène... Affirmait le brun d'une voix grave et dur en désignant du chef les corps inanimés des deux sorcières.

Le vent cessait rapidement de gronder, mais Sora se précipitait tout de même vers Sakura.

-KASAN!

-Kasan… Répétait Eriol intrigué, alors que de son côté Yue écoutait l'air de rien. Ils avaient besoin d'une confirmation. Sakura serait ta mère? ... euh... Sora c'est bien ça? Nous t'avons rencontré dans le parc il y a plusieurs semaines, c'est bien toi ?

-Hum... Oui… Mais maman m'avait dit de vous éviter et de ne pas me faire voir. Elle voulait pas que vous sachiez, elle disait que ça vous ferait bizarre… Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas? Elle est la meilleure... personne n'est plus fort qu'elle... elle doit se réveiller! Pleurait-il d'une voix aigüe et paniquée. Gomen… Kasan… je ne voulais pas. C'est à cause de moi...pleurait-il face en regardant le visage clos de Sakura.

Yue sentait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder en ces lieux, il jetait un coup d'œil à Eriol et put voir la même urgence dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon. Il était impératif pour eux de quitter ces lieux au plus vite, des démons pourraient revenir et les filles avaient grand besoin de soins. Mais Sora ne cessait de pleurer et il ne semblait pas prêt à bouger de lui-même. Ce fut finalement Eriol qui s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Sora, je sais que tu es triste et que tu as peur pour elles. Moi aussi j'ai peur… Mais on ne peut pas rester là. Les humains vont arriver et il faut les soigner... Disait Eriol, essayant de parler d'une voix douce malgré l'urgence de la situation. Il va falloir que tu sois courageux et que tu nous aides. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ?

L'enfant semblait réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Les trois jeunes hommes se mirent donc en route. Kelo ayant repris sa forme d'emprunt. Malheureusement aucuns d'eux ne pensait à récupérer l'arc magique qui pouvait les faire rentrer à Fanéas… Ils se contentèrent de faire le ménage, ce qui signifiait faire disparaitre les corps et les marques de magie.

**Manoir Hiragizawa.  
>22h38.<strong>

Eriol et Yue avaient ramené les deux blessées dans leur demeure afin de pouvoir les soigner. Les deux jeunes filles avaient été sérieusement blessées au cours de l'affrontement. Tomoyo avait de multiples blessures aux bras et au dos. Mais grâce à son important pouvoir de guérison, elle était presque tirée d'affaire. Eriol estimait que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que la magicienne ne se réveille.

Mais pour Sakura, c'était une toute autre histoire… Ses blessures n'étaient pas très graves si on exceptait le sort qu'elle avait pris sur le flan. Mais après plusieurs sortilèges de guérison dont Eriol avait le secret, elle était en voie de guérison. Le problème ne résultait pas de ses blessures mais plutôt de la maladie qui la rongeait. Elle avait une très forte fièvre et respirait avec difficulté dans son sommeil agité.

« Les windscaper sont très fragiles à la natures, ils ont besoin d'un air pur pour se maintenir en bonne santé. Je ne suis pas étonné que Sakura se retrouve dans cet état. En fait je suis même assez surpris qu'elle soit encore en vie, vue comme elle a usé de ses pouvoirs en supportant la pollution de la ville et le sceau qui semble brider sa puissance… » Avait dit Eriol.

Eriol avait fait tout son possible pour soulager Sakura. Il l'avait installé dans la chambre voisine de celle de Yue et avait soigné ses blessures. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. C'est ce qu'il avait expliqué à Yue.

Ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur retour. Il était fou de rage et de colère et il ne savait pas encore très bien contre qui cette rage était dirigée. Etait-ce contre Sakura pour lui avoir menti ? Ou était-ce contre ce petit roi ? Ou encore contre lui pour n'avoir rien vu venir ?

Yue se dirigeait vers la chambre de la jeune fille sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se faufilait dans la pièce sombre, pas étonné d'y trouver Sora. L'enfant n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Sakura. Il était resté auprès d'elle et avait finit par tomber de fatigue à coté du lit de la convalescente, ses petites mains enfermant étroitement celles de Sakura.  
>Kerobero, en bon gardien, était couché au pied du lit et ne dormait que d'un œil.<p>

Yue regardait la scène avec un mélange de colère et de compassion. Il ne savait qu'en penser.

Sakura et Tomoyo : des sorcières.

Et Sora…

Elles avaient menti. Il était même possible qu'elles soient venues pour le retrouver… pour l'obliger à accomplir son pacte.  
>Et ce gosse… Sora… serré dans les bras de Sakura. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, qu'il soit si proche de Sakura ou qu'il soit peut-être un roi (puisque le lion céleste lui obéissait).<p>

« Bon dieu ! L'existence même de ce gamin détruit tout mon avenir… » Marmonnait-il.

Yue en était jaloux. Jaloux que Sora puisse être plus proche de Sakura que ce que lui ne l'avait jamais été. Jaloux parce qu'il réalisait maintenant que tout ce que Sakura avait fait comme sacrifices depuis qu'il la connaissait était pour une seule personne : Sora.

Finalement c'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il pensait encore que Sora était un adulte et le petit copain de Sakura.

Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient en son esprit, faisant naitre un maelström de rage à l'encontre de l'enfant endormi au chevet de Sakura. Ce tourbillon de haine toujours plus grand le poussait vers le lit des deux endormis.

Ce mélange de mauvaises intentions fit apparaitre un tourbillon de vent qui s'élevait du lit. Le vent empêchait Yue d'approcher.

La magie venait sans aucun doute de Sakura. D'instinct, cette dernière avait sentit une aura dangereuse qui en avait après Sora.

-Même dans cet état… elle ne peut vraiment pas rester tranquille ! Maugréait le brun ce qui réveillait l'enfant.

Sora papillonnait du regard un instant puis ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur Yue et il lui fit un magnifique sourire. Et en regardant ce sourire, Yue n'eut plus le cœur à haïr le petit. Il se sentit honteux d'en vouloir comme ça à un enfant qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

Tout en fixant Sora, sa colère s'apaisait et le vent qui grondait dans la pièce en fit autant. La chambre redevenait calme, comme si rien n'était arrivé. La seule différence était que toutes les bougies s'étaient éteintes.

-Ah Ni-san ! Tu viens voir ma Sakura ? Demandait Sora. Mais Yue, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, ignorait la question.

-Dis… pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? Demandait encore le gamin.

Cette fois Yue ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre. Il était bien trop étonné que l'enfant ait remarqué sont antipathie à son égard.

-C'est pas vraiment que je ne t'aime pas. C'est… je suis juste un peu en colère, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Pourquoi tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ?

-Parce que je le sais ! Je l'ai senti ! Je sens les intentions des gens, je vois les auras et je sais même ce qu'ils pensent… enfin pas toujours hein. Si la personne est très forte et veux pas que je sache, comme Tomoyo par exemple, et ben je ne sens rien du tout… Mais toi, je sais que tu es fâché contre moi. Tu voudrais que je ne sois pas là !

-Non… je… Enfin si, c'est vrai… Avoua Yue, réalisant par la même occasion l'injustice de ses sentiments. Je suis désolé petit. Je vais faire un effort. Je vais essayer de reprendre à zéro avec toi, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Je me présente, moi c'est Yue. Et toi ?

- Hi hi ! Moi je m'appelle Sora ! Sora Kinomoto ! Rigolait l'enfant.

-Et alors comme ça c'est Sakura ta super maman, Sora ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… Tu sais ta maman est dans la même école que moi, et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pouvait être mère alors qu'elle est si jeune ! Plaisanta Yue, étrangement plus à l'aise, regardant fréquemment le visage endormi de Sakura.

-Maman est la meilleure ! Elle est la plus jolie fille du royaume ! Et c'est aussi la plus jeune et la seule fille à avoir pu entrer dans l'armée de l'oncle Clow ! Elle est trop forte ! Fanfaronnait Sora, mais son visage changea d'expression quand il continua : Mais ici c'est pas pareil… Il y a beaucoup de méchants qui nous attaquent… elle se bat toutes les nuits. Et l'air la rend malade. Elle fait semblant qu'elle va bien, mais c'est pas vrai. Moi j'arrive à peine à respirer et à appeler de petites bourrasques… Mais tu l'as sauvée quand elle était en danger… je ne t'ai même pas dit merci ! Papa me disputerait s'il savait ça…

Le cœur de Yue se serait étrangement en entendant parler du père de Sora. Il réalisait que cet homme était probablement aussi le mari de Sakura. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette idée et tout ce que cela impliquait lui était insupportable. Il chassait donc cette idée de son esprit et se concentrait sur ce que disait Sora en essayant de ne plus penser à la jalousie qui l'envahissait lentement.

-… Arigato gozai masu ! Sans toi et ton ami, nous ne nous en serions surement pas sortis vivants. Kasan est une grande guerrière, elle me sauve toujours… et moi j'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Je me demande comment elle fait… elle est si forte ! Pleurnichait le petit en regardant sa mère endormie.

Yue se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'écoute de ce petit bonhomme si épatant. Sora était mature pour son âge et si soucieux des autres. Shaolan était étonné de constater que l'enfant qu'il avait devant lui se montrait si attentif aux deux jeunes femmes et si impliqué dans la mission qui leur avait été confié malgré son jeune âge.

Lui avait perdu son père très jeune, il ne savait pas trop comment il devait s'y prendre avec l'enfant. Il restait stoïque un moment, cherchant que dire. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait rien à répondre pour apaiser les craintes de Sora. Rien dans la vérité qui les attendait ne réjouirait l'enfant. Finalement, face à la détresse du petit, il avançait la main et vient la glisser dans les cheveux broussailleux de Sora. L'apaisant un moment sans un mot, puis il parlait :

-Les parents trouvent toujours la force pour défendre leurs enfants. Les mamans sont capables de tout ! Crois-moi, j'ai quatre grandes sœurs et elles se sont toujours toutes comportées comme des mamans pour moi, elles me couvaient sans arrêt… c'était l'horreur… grimaçait-il. Tu peux me croire Sora. C'est pour te protéger que Sakura a risqué sa vie. Pour toi et pour Tomoyo. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle avait le plus envie de faire.

-Je sais que maman est très forte et qu'elle veut me protéger. Mais… Et Sakura-Kasan ? Qui est-ce qui va la protéger ?

Que répondre à ça ? Yue n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas promettre d'être celui qui protègerait Sakura, il ne savait même pas s'il en avait envie. En ce moment, le brun ne pouvait même pas affirmer que les deux sorcières n'étaient pas des ennemis pour lui, alors de là à les protéger…

Devant le long silence de l'adulte, Sora comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de la part de Yue. Le petit garçon en était peiné, lui qui pensait que Yue avait l'air d'être l'homme qui serait en mesure de prendre soin de sa mère… Mais peut-être était-il trop tôt.  
>Sora se retournait pour se rapprocher de Sakura, il avançait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa mère, retenant les larmes qui risquaient de tomber. Yue regardait la scène, attendri pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.<p>

-Dit Nii-san... Elle va bientôt… se réveiller, hein ? Demandait la voix chevrotante du petit.

Alors Yue s'avançait lui aussi vers le lit. Il attrapait une mèche de cheveux caramel de Sakura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en regardant le visage crispé de Sakura, il était sûr qu'elle se battait pour aller mieux. Il sentait qu'elle ferait tout pour s'en sortir malgré la maladie. Sakura était une battante ! Il ôtait la mèche de cheveux du visage et caressait la joue de Sakura sous le regard rieur de Sora. Mais absorbé pas ses pensées, il ne voyait pas le regard coquin de l'enfant. Il ne voyait qu'elle… amie ou ennemie ? Qu'importe en fait !

-Elle se réveillera… il faut qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle ne les rouvrait pas… Bon mais si elle se réveillait maintenant je parie qu'elle me piquerait une scène parce qu'il est tard et que tu n'es pas encore au lit ! J'ai tort ?

-Non... Grimaçait Sora. Mais c'est plutôt moi qu'elle disputerait… Elle fait peur quand elle se fâche !

-Raison de plus ! Allez bonhomme ! Au lit ! Affirmait Yue en montrant le petit lit d'appoint qui avait été préparé pour l'enfant. Mais Sora boudait et s'installait confortablement dans le lit de Sakura, faisant comprendre à Yue qu'il voulait rester dormir dans le lit de la jeune fille.

-… OK… Soufflait Yue, pas très enclin à faire le gendarme.

-Dit ? Tu veux pas rester dormir avec moi ? demandait Sora d'une petite voix.

- QUOI ? Non. Surement pas, à ton âge je dormais tout seul depuis longtemps.

-Steuplé…

- Même pas en rêve !

-Oh ! Allez…

-J'ai dit NON !

Yue avait dit non ! Non il ne resterait pas dormir avec Sora ! Non il n'allait pas jouer les apprentis papas ! NON NON NON ! Surement pas ! Il était définitivement et totalement hors de question qu'il dorme avec le mouflet. Ça jamais ! Il pouvait geler dans les volcans de Yaguu avant qu'il ne fasse une chose pareille !

Alors que faisait-il à se réveiller ici ? Dans la chambre de Sakura et de Sora ? Et surtout, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation, couché dans le lit de la jeune fille !? Enfin… couché n'était pas vraiment le bon mot. Il était savamment avachit dans le lit, son dos reposait sur la tête du lit, (dos rappelant d'ailleurs que cette position était plutôt douloureuse.) Avec Sora qui dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux et Sakura qui s'était installée sur son torse. Cette dernière, bien que toujours endormie, avait l'air plus sereine que la veille.

Yue observait les deux dormeurs, attendri. Encore. S'amusant à noter des ressemblances entre eux. Sakura et Sora avaient la même forme de visage… le même nez et la même bouche.

Puis il soupirait en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé la veille.

_« -Allez… steuplé steuplé !_

_-On dit S'il-te-plait ! Sale morveux ! Et c'est toujours non ! Je te le répète : A ton âge je dormais seul et depuis longtemps ! Alors tu vas te glisser sous les draps et tu vas dormir !_

_-…_

_-Inutile de me regarder avec ses yeux là ! Ouste ! Au lit gamin! Intimait Yue, amusé par la situation même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. »_

Sora s'était activé alors, faisant semblant d'être vaincu pour mieux revenir à la charge. Et finalement, après maintes et maintes jérémiades, Yue abandonnait. Il avait cédé face au petit minois du garnement, il s'installait sur le rebord du lit et promis de rester là un instant, pour veiller sur le sommeil et Sora et sur celui de Sakura. Puis il avait fini par s'endormir à son tour et avait passé la nuit dans cette chambre… Et maintenant que le matin approchait, il maudissait ce petit vaurien qui dormait paisiblement et semblait même le narguer dans son sommeil ! Ce qui énervait prodigieusement le brun.

-Pff… Tu perds rien pour attendre, morveux… Râlait Yue.

Après s'être extirpé en douceur des couvertures, il inspectait rapidement la jeune fille. Le visage de Sakura était plus calme que la veille. La fièvre semblait être un peu tombée. Ce n'était pas vraiment que l'état de la jeune fille intéressait vraiment Yue. C'était juste comme ça…

« Elle est belle… même endormie avec 40 de fièvre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique… Si seulement je pouvais me la sortir de la tête. Tout serait tellement plus simple pour moi si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. » Se disait Yue.

Finalement et pour ne plus y penser, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour y préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait besoin d'un bon café de toute manière. Il eut d'ailleurs la surprise d'être rejoint dans la cuisine par Eriol peu de temps après. Un Eriol un peu différent que d'habitude d'ailleurs, mais ça Yue le savait.

-Bonjour… Dit Yue. Tu as bien dormi ? Demandait-il, un brin taquin.

Il fallait savoir que même si son mauvais caractère laissait présager que Yue était surement le pire des deux jeunes hommes au réveil, c'était sans connaitre les côtés sombre d'Eriol. Ce dernier, bien qu'adorable en règle général, n'était vraiment pas du matin. En fait il ne fallait rien attendre de lui avant qu'il ait bu son café, et ça amusait beaucoup Yue.

-Hn…

-Quelle loquacité étonnante ce matin ! Tu veux un café peut être ? Je te le prépare.

Mais Eriol fit des signes de la main pour lui signifier que c'était inutile et se dirigeait vers la cafetière ou Yue l'arrêtait vivement, lui barrant la route pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa cible.

-Non ! Non surtout pas ! La dernière fois que tu as essayé de faire du café, j'ai cru que le manoir était envahi par une armée de démons et qu'un combat a mort avait eu lieu ! Tu ne serais pas capable de te préparer un sandwich sans rien faire brûler et ça même sans te servir du four !

Eriol boudait à la réplique, mais ne dit rien. Il préférait de loin prendre place à table (ce qui signifiait s'affaler sur sa chaise et se coucher à moitié sur la table) et y attendre son café en somnolant. Il n'aimait pas les matins bruyants, même la présence de Yue lui semblait quelque fois dure à gérer. Pourtant Yue était un colocataire exemplaire se on aimait le calme et la tranquillité. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

Bien vite, une tasse de café fumant fut déposée devant lui, alors que Yue continuait de s'affairer aux fourneaux.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre, Yue était très doué en cuisine. Il était toujours celui qui s'occupait des taches ménagèrent… de la cuisine, du ménage, du repassage…

L'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus lourde dans la pièce où l'on n'entendait que les bruits des chocs des différents ustensiles de cuisine. Eriol observait Yue sans rien dire, n'ayant pas envie d'entamer une conversation difficile. Finalement il optait pour un moyen détourné mais extrêmement subtile d'engager le dialogue : la banalité.

-Pourquoi tu cuisines autant de chose ?

-Parce que le morveux doit avoir une faim de loup ! Il n'a rien mangé hier soir et il a passé tout son temps près de Sakura, alors je pense qu'il va devoir manger. Sinon quand elle se réveillera, si elle voit qu'on ne l'a pas bien nourri, elle risque de nous faire la peau. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu pendant son combat contre les Endorains, je préfère éviter des combats inutiles.

-Ha ! Ha ! Yue qui fait de l'humour, j'aurais tout entendu ! Et sinon, j'ai pas rêvé… Tu l'as appelée SA-KU-RA… quelle avancé… Aurais-tu décidé d'écouter ton cœur pour une fois et de laisser éclore…

-BAM !

-GRRRR !

-Aie ! Kelo ! C'est pas ma faute, c'est toi qui m'a poussé ! Lâche moi tu me fais mal !

Et c'était grâce à ce bruit et dans un joyeux capharnaüm que débarquèrent dans la cuisine les deux invités les plus valides. Kelo en sa forme d'énorme félin, portant dans sa gueule un Sora boudeur qui devait avoir fait une quelconque bêtise. Eriol décidait de ne pas s'occuper de cette histoire : Si Kelo jouait les nounous il se garderait bien de s'interposer. De toute façon, à l'heure actuelle son café était la seule chose au monde qui le préoccupait.

Il se doutait bien que le bruit de chute et de débris qu'il avait entendu plus tôt était sans doute dû à la destruction d'un des vases de jade qu'il avait dans le hall d'entrée et qui coutait à lui seul une véritable fortune, mais en cet instant cela lui semblait secondaire.

Le lion déposait l'enfant près de la table et allait sagement s'installer dans un coin, gardant un regard fortement réprobateur vissé sur le petit homme qui s'emblait ne pas s'en soucier du tout. Yue apportait une gamelle pour lion sans rien dire, pas certain que l'animal le comprenne la langue des humains.

-Salut ! Hum, ça sent super bon ! Y a des pains au chocolat ? Demandait le petit sans vergogne et sans se soucier de la casse qu'il avait occasionné.

Le petit humectait les viennoiseries avec envi alors que Yue continuait à s'affairer sur le plan de travail. Il était d'ailleurs gêné par Sora qui se hissait, curieux, pour venir voir ce qui se trouvait dans chaque récipient. Eriol l'avait parfaitement remarqué mais économisait sa salive de bon matin. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir excédé de Yue le pousse, dans sa grande magnanimité, à appeler Sora et à l'inviter à venir à table.

-Bien sûr Sora, viens t'assoir. Yue te rapporte ça tout de suite. Tu te souviens de moi, je m'appelle Eriol. Tu bois quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Du chocolat au lait chaud ! Eriol ? Tu es celui que Sakura-kasan surnomme l'intello ? Demandait l'enfant avec insouciance.

-Sans doute… Grinçait Eriol, ignorant royalement les ricanements de Yue.

Sora s'installait à table et déjeunait tranquillement avec Eriol tandis que Yue les servait, ce qui l'énervait un peu il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais dans l'ensemble le petit déjeuner se passait bien. Sora badinait, répondant de bonne grâce aux questions, d'apparences anodines, d'Eriol. Yue s'était pris au jeu du papa gâteaux et continuait à cuisiner dans la bonne humeur, préparant le gouter et notant avec attention les plats préférés du petit.

Dans cette ambiance bonne-enfant, le temps passait si vite que les deux adultes furent presque pris de court. Il était presque 7h30 et il était donc temps pour l'enfant de partir pour l'école. Ce que Yue fit remarquer. L'expression de Sora changeait tout de suite. Son sourire se changeait en une moue boudeuse alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse et prenait une attitude canaille qu'il avait dû copier sur Sakura.

-Je n'irais pas ! Je veux rester avec maman et avec Tomoyo.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises tu veux ! Tu vas aller à l'école, un point c'est tout ! Il est bien plus sûr pour toi de rester discret et de faire comme d'habitude.

-Naann ! J'écouterais pas ce que me dit un vieux bonhomme ! Pestait Sora, tirant la langue et se mettant à léviter pour éviter Yue qui s'apprêtait à le saisir par le col.

-Arrg ! Écoute-moi bien morveux ! Tu vas redescendre et aller à l'école, on a bien assez à faire avec les deux filles à soigner ! J'ai pas envie de voir des mages débarquer ici parce qu'ils ont fait le lien avec toi ! Sora, descends tout de suite et cesses ces enfantillages ! S'écriait Yue, de plus en plus en colère.

Il jetait un coup d'œil à Eriol pour demander son soutien, mais de toute évidence ce dernier était trop occupé à siroter son café en faisant bien attention à ne pas se mêler de la scène. Il ne voulait être impliqué dans ce qui ne le regardait pas, surtout pas aussi tôt !

Par contre il était tout à fait prêt à observer la scène : Yue au bord de la crise de nerf, forçant un bambin aussi borné que sa mère à aller à l'école ! Ca semblait peine perdue. Ajouter la magie à l'équation, et le résultat devenait hilarant. Sora qui prenait un malin plaisir à virevolter dans la cuisine pour échapper à Yue, riant à plein poumon. Finalement Yue, excédé, se saisit de l'enfant par la cheville et le tirait vers le bas pour le forcer à atterrir. Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu puisque Ceroberos intervint à son tour.

L'énorme félin ne semblait pas voir d'un très bon œil le fait que Yue se saisisse aussi violemment de Sora. Il était resté calmement dans son coin jusqu'à ce que l'incident de produise. Mais au moment où Yue attrapait le pantalon de Sora, Ceroberos s'interposait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ses ailes déployées pour montrer l'étendue de sa stature et ses crocs sorties prêtent à mordre et déchiqueter Yue. Ce dernier, surpris, avait relâché Sora et regardait l'animal sans comprendre son comportement.  
>Eriol quant à lui continuait son petit-déjeuner sans interruption. Il ne jetait même pas un regard aux trois autres, mais il lançait une explication à Yue :<p>

-En clair, je pense que ça veut dire un truc du genre « je veux bien vous tolérer parce que pour le moment je ne peux rien faire d'autre, mais je ne vous permets pas de nous approcher de trop près. »

-Il ne nous fait pas confiance, nous ne sommes pas ses alliés… complétait Yue.

-Il faut le comprendre, même nous nous ne savons pas encore comment nous devons nous positionner… Mais il n'empêche qu'il serait plus sûr pour tout le monde que Sora aille à l'école. Et je pense que Ceroberos est de mon avis, Sora.

Sora échangeait alors un long regard avec le lion céleste. Ce dernier avait replié ses ailes et après de longues secondes, Ceroberos se détournait alors que Sora poussait un long soupir, vaincu.

-Kelo a dit que je suis obligé d'aller à l'école et qu'il viendra avec moi… Grommelait l'enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kelo et Sora repassèrent dans la cuisine, fin prêts pour l'école. Sora dans la tenue bleutée d'écolier de Tomoeda et Kelo dans sa forme de peluche installé dans la petite poche de dernière du sac à dos de l'enfant. Sora restait boudeur en passant dans la cuisine pour souhaiter une bonne journée aux deux jeunes hommes qui terminaient leur petit déjeuner. Mais finalement son sourire revint lorsqu'Eriol déclarait :

-Attends-moi Sora ! Je vais t'accompagner à l'école. Puis il s'expliquait auprès de Yue. De cette manière, je vais pouvoir vérifier les sécurités mises en place par les filles. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'elles ont sécurisé la classe de Sora, mais je m'inquiète un peu. J'ai peur qu'avec les dégâts physiques qu'elles ont subis, la barrière qu'elles ont à coup sûr mise en place pour protéger Sora soit tombée. Comme les barrières de protection dépendent de la magie et de la conscience du créateur, je crains que le fait qu'elles soient inconscientes affaiblisse la barrière.

-Je suis aussi à peu près certain que Sakura a levé une barrière pour protéger son fils. Répondit Yue.

-Eh ben t'as tort ! Y a bien une barrière à l'école, mais c'est pas Kasan qui la faite ! Maman est nulle pour la magie de sortilège. C'est Tomoyo-chan qui s'est occupée de la barrière, elle venait même souvent la vérifier !

-Pourquoi ta maman ne fait pas de sortilège ? Demandait Yue, intrigué.

-Je sais pas… elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle est instable et pas assez forte. Quand elle fait des sortilèges, c'est toujours très rigolo ! Tout fini par exploser avec elle ! Rigolait le bambin.

-Bon allé Sora, on va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant. Coupait Eriol en cachant un fou-rire en imaginant Sakura.

-Ok ! Bonne journée Nii-san !

L'enfant se précipitait dans le couloir, faisant des signes de mains au brun pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Eriol sourit à son tour à Yue puis prit la porte.  
>Yue quant à lui, se sentait complètement épuisé alors qu'il n'était même pas 8h du matin.<p>

Il n'était pas habitué à avoir autant de monde dans le manoir, et encore moins à endurer une telle ambiance. C'en était presque gênant, cette ambiance légère et agréable l'ankylosait. Yue avait l'impression de s'endormir bien au tiède dans un mensonge. Cette sensation était inadéquate pour un homme tel que lui.

Il devait y mettre fin, et cela au plus vite. Sinon son cœur allait s'engourdir. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre…

S'il y réfléchissait calmement, il devenait clair que la présence des deux femmes ne pouvait lui apporter que des tracas. En restant cartésien, la seule solution était d'effacer leur vie pour qu'il puisse reprendre la sienne. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait nier les sentiments qui le liaient aux deux Fanéaines.

_« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. La seule solution pour que notre vie ne change pas, c'est de faire disparaitre tous les risques. Je sens que si elle reste ici, je vais changer au point de ne plus jamais pouvoir faire marche arrière et cette idée m'est tout simplement insupportable. »_

Il se dirigeait vers l'étage ou dormait les deux jeunes filles et entrait dans la chambre de Sakura. Il restait un petit moment à la regarder. Elle était toujours endormie, mais elle semblait plus sereine. Son visage était calme, presque apaisé. Mais si on faisait bien attention, on remarquait que ses dents restaient étroitement serrées, signe qu'elle luttait contre la douleur. Yue l'avait remarqué et posait sa main sur le front de la sorcière pour la soulager, puis sa main glissait sur les cheveux de miel et sur la joue. Prodiguant de douce caresse que Yue ne se savait même pas capable d'offrir.

-Sakura… Ma chère Sakura… Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver à nouveau. L'agacement, la jalousie, la peur… le désir. Je te désire je ne peux plus le nier, ce désir m'a même poussé à vouloir ton bonheur avant le mien. J'avais envie de te garder auprès de moi, pour toujours. C'est vraiment ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à me montrer gentil... En fait on pourrait dire de moi que je suis un monstre… un démon. Et je veux que ça reste comme ça.

Il marquait une petite pause alors que sa main descendait lentement de la joue de Sakura vers sa nuque. Positionnant lentement ses mains autour de son cou.

-Je n'éprouverais aucune pitié. N'y voit rien de trop personnel, je t'éradique uniquement pour retrouver mon calme… Je ne peux pas supporter plus longtemps la tornade que tu ne cesses de faire souffler sur ma vie. Je suis désolé.

Yue serrait la gorge blanche de la brunette. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau. Bientôt les tremblements se mirent à apparaitre et Sakura commençait à se débattre dans son sommeil. Yue hésitait et relâchait un instant sa prise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si douloureux, pourtant c'était la meilleure des solutions. Alors il fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de Sakura et se remit à serrer.

-Attend… Lui intimait une voix.

Yue se retournait vers l'encadrement de la porte pour y trouver Eriol. Ce dernier semblait paisible malgré la situation. Il n'était pas étonné du choix de Yue, ni lui en vouloir. Il restait simplement adossé dans l'entrée et fixait Yue avec un petit sourire, insensible à l'horreur que son cousin allait commettre.

-Eriol… Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-Pas nécessairement… Nous devons attendre que les choses soient plus claires. Et n'oublie pas qui je suis… malgré notre amitié, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Si elles sont bien ce qu'elles prétendent, bien entendu. D'autant plus que ça semble difficile pour toi, non ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois exprimer des regrets envers une de tes victimes et surtout hésiter de la sorte avant de commettre un crime… Serais-tu donc vraiment tombé sous le charme de cette demoiselle ?

-Pff… Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Pestait Yue en quittant la pièce. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il se sentait plus léger d'avoir laissé la vie à Sakura.

La journée se passait finalement dans le calme. Sora étant à l'école et les filles encore endormies. En fait, Yue trouvait même que le temps passait avec une lenteur insupportable. Il avait du mal à le reconnaitre, mais ces quelques mois tumultueux au contact de la famille Kinomoto l'avait fait changer. La vie était presque devenue plaisante, et Yue commençait à s'amuser dans cette vie. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose de s'attacher à une vie aussi calme et agréable alors qu'un fardeau très lourd reposait encore sur lui.

Yue soupirait en entrant dans le salon, épuisé d'avoir autant réfléchi pendant toute la journée. Il s'affalait sur son fauteuil, fermant les yeux un instant. C'était tout simplement impossible de continuer comme ça, avoir un cœur et une conscience ne lui réussissait vraiment pas ! Il avait le visage de Sakura qui trottait dans sa tête depuis le début de la journée. Il la voyait grimacer de douleur et suffoquer sous sa propre main. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait mal à l'idée de revoir encore ce joli visage se crisper.

Il entendit un bruissement à l'entrée du salon qui le sorti de ses pensées. Il savait sans regarder qu'il s'agissait d'Eriol, qui venait de s'installer à côté de lui sur un fauteuil. Même si ce dernier n'avait pratiquement pas fait de bruit –d'ailleurs quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu arriver.

Eriol restait immobile, il regardait Yue sans dire un mot, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il s'était passé tellement de choses… Ils avaient tant de détails à mettre au point… et pour une fois le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage d'entamer la conversation. Il se sentait soudain vieux et courbé, vidé de la moindre énergie.

-Est-ce que… ça va, toi ? Finit-il par demander.

-Moi ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question. Faneas te concerne beaucoup plus que moi. Et surtout, si ce petit est vraiment le nouveau roi, alors ça signifie que Clow…

-Oui, je sais. Il est peut être mort. Ou alors dans l'incapacité de régner. Une chose est sûr c'est que ce petit est le nouveau roi, tu l'as vu comme moi. Aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Le lion est avec lui.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Je n'ai jamais trop compris cette histoire de Rois et de la façon dont ils apparaissent… On reconnait un roi à cause du lion qui le suit… un truc comme ça. Et après ?

-A peu près… A Faneas, on reconnait qu'un roi est désigné par les dieux dès le jour de sa naissance, parce que ce même jour, un lion céleste vient au monde et ils passeront toute leur vie ensemble. Le lion a pour devoir de veiller sur la famille royale avant même que le roi ne soit monté sur le trône ou qu'il ne trouve ses prélats. C'est comme ça qu'un nouveau roi apparait et que le pays reste toujours stable, même en cas de perte du roi.

-Mais si un nouveau roi apparait, ça signifie que l'ancien roi va mourir, ou alors qu'il est mort. Non ? Insistait Yue.

-Pas nécessairement. C'est juste que le roi précédent n'est plus en mesure de régner. Mais ça reste un moment ou Faneas est fragilisé. Le roi et ses prélats sont à l'origine de la stabilité du royaume, aussi bien au niveau des différents peuples qui y vivent qu'aux différents pouvoirs magiques qui y sont présents. Si le roi meurt avant d'avoir retrouvé ses prélats et sans avoir subi son intronisation au trône, les pouvoirs qui lui sont conférés au sacre ne pourront plus être transmis. Ces pouvoirs contribuent à l'équilibre du pays. Si le roi meurt avant de monter sur le trône, ce n'est pas que la défense militaire du pays qui est en danger. C'est le pays tout entier qui sombrera : les eaux engloutiront le peuple du Sud, les montagnes et les villes célestes seront détruites et tous les peuples de Faneas mourront. C'est pourquoi il ne faut en aucun cas rompre le cycle des rois.

-Exactement ! C'est d'ailleurs pour éviter cela que nous sommes ici… S'exprimait une voix de femme venant du couloir.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un mouvement vers l'entrée de la pièce, aux aguets. Aucun d'eux n'avait senti une présence supplémentaire dans la maison. Eriol en était des plus inquiété, lui qui pouvait savoir à des kilomètres à la ronde combien de personnes possédaient un minimum de pouvoir. Il était tétanisé à l'idée qu'on ait pu s'approcher à ce point de lui sans qu'il ne sente d'énergie. Au même instant, une énergie gigantesque se matérialisait alors que la jeune femme s'avançait dans la pièce.

Elle portait une aube d'un bleu Prusse brodée de fils d'argent par endroit. Une capuche cachait son visage mais les cheveux longs d'un noir profond et les armoiries en forme de vagues des maitres d'eau laissaient peu d'hésitation quant à l'identité de la jeune femme. Il s'agissait bien de Tomoyo, visiblement bien réveillée et d'humeur plutôt agressive. Sa puissante aura, hostile à souhait, se déversait dans la pièce. Yue y répondait en laissant émaner à son tour son pouvoir dévastateur.

-Allons allons ! Calmez-vous tous les deux. Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer aussi agressive Tomoyo. Essayait de tempérer Eriol. Après tout il semblerait ne nous soyons tous du même côté. Tu as du voir que Sakura va bien et Sora aussi se porte bien, alors inutile de nous attaquer. Si nous vous voulions du mal, nous aurions pu vous tuer il y a longtemps. Nous sommes vos alliés.

-Alliés ? Je pense être la seule à être à même de décider si je vous considère comme des alliés ou non, Eriol. Susurrait-elle, loin de la voix douce qu'Eriol lui connaissait, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Comprenez bien : je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour nous, mais je m'éveille dans un manoir regorgeant de magie qui m'est inconnue. Mes compagnons sont blessés, inconscients et même introuvables pour certains. Et deux hommes que je prenais pour des humains discutent paisiblement d'un pays dont ils devraient ignorer jusqu'à l'existence !

-Sakura est soignée et ses jours ne sont plus en dangers, bien que sa fièvre soit élevée… elle a dû tomber malade à cause de la fragilité de son corps dans une ville comme celle-ci. Si comme nous le pensons, elle est une sorcière utilisant le vent, elle doit avoir du mal avec la pollution qui n'existe pas dans les montagnes d'où elle vient. Et pour ce qui concerne Sora et Ceroberos, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : Sora est à l'école et Ceroberos veille sur lui. Tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre de nous. Après tout comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si nous vous avions voulu du mal, vous seriez déjà morte. Expliquait calmement Eriol, répondant stratégiquement.

-Et puis y a un truc que tu ne devrais pas oublier aussi vite. A ton avis, qui vous a sauvé de ce trac-nard, toi et tes amis ? Ce sorcier d'Endor t'aurait réduit en charpie si je n'étais pas intervenu. Alors la moindre des choses serait que tu commences par nous remercier de vous avoir sauvé la vie ! Et au passage, tu pourrais t'excuser de nous avoir menti tout ce temps et te présenter ! S'impatientait Yue, claquant sa langue sur son palais.

Tomoyo fronçait les sourcils sous la leçon et le fixait intensément. Un regard bien loin de son habituel air bienveillant. A tel point que le brun se senti mal à l'aise sous le regard océan inquisiteur, mais il se gardait bien de le montrer. Yue se fit la réflexion que la jeune femme face à lui n'avait rien à voir avec la Tomoyo qu'il connaissait. Cette femme-là n'avait aucune bonne intention à son égard, elle était dangereuse et fascinante.

-Saches que je t'ai déjà remercié… après tout je vous ai laissé la vie sauve il y a quelques minutes. J'aurais très bien pu en tuer un de vous deux tout de suite en entrant dans cette pièce et me contenter d'interroger le restant. Je considère donc avoir fait plus que vous remercier. Quant à mon identité, il est très impoli de me demander une telle chose alors que tu ne t'es pas encore présenté toi-même. Provoquait-elle encore.

-Dans tes rêves !

-Arrêtez… Ça ne nous mènera nulle part. Tomoyo-san, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nous dévoiler ton identité. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu nous dire dans quelles circonstances vous avez quitté Faneas et quelle est la situation là-bas ? Nous savons déjà que c'est de là que vous venez et connaitre la situation du royaume nous aiderait beaucoup. Je viens moi-même de là-bas, et je m'inquiète…

Tomoyo plissait un peu ses beaux yeux bleus en réfléchissant. Il était clair qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien si elle ne s'expliquait pas un minimum. Et les attaquer n'avait été qu'un bluff pour déstabiliser Yue. Avec sa force actuelle, elle n'était pas en mesure de soutirer la moindre information. D'autre part, leur raconter la situation de Faneas lui semblait acceptable. Rien de cela ne mettait sa vie ou celles de ses compagnons plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De toute manière, Eriol devait déjà supputer la plus part des informations qu'elle était sur le point de leur confier. Elle racontait donc les derniers évènements qui étaient advenus. Omettant tout de même tous les détails qu'elle jugeait inutile pour le moment.

-Depuis la traitrise des prélats de l'Est et du Nord… et leur départ, Faneas a dû faire face aux tentatives incessantes d'Endor pour prendre le pouvoir. Avec seulement deux prélats près de lui, sa majesté Clow Read ne pouvait disposer d'un fort pouvoir militaire de dissuasion. De plus, les prélats restants, Toya de l'Ouest et Sonomi du Sud, était principalement attachés à des tâches administratives… Commençait Tomoyo.

-Oui, ça parait logique. Continuait Eriol, dont les rouages se mettaient en route dans son cerveau. Les prélats du feu et de la terre sont clairement dotés de force d'attaque. Pour l'eau et l'air c'est différent… De mon temps, le prélat Sonomi est une femme insaisissable et envoutante mais aussi très volage, je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre une relation au sérieux. Elle s'occupait généralement de l'entente et de la coordination entre les délégations divers peuples ainsi qu'à l'éducation et elle était généralement plus intéressée par les soirées mondaines que par les réunions du sénat. D'ailleurs son fief, Mitsujima, n'était pas doté d'une puissance militaire. Quant au prélat Toya, il est encore très jeune. Même si son pouvoir peut s'avérer extrêmement puissant, il n'a pas la force de décision du roi des frontières qui agit généralement seul…

-Il y a un peu de ça… Eriol. Laissait échapper Tomoyo, un peu agacée que le brun traite sa mère comme une femme frivole, ce qu'Eriol ne comprit pas vraiment. Dans cette situation, Endor commençait à imposer sa puissance. Ils réussirent à infiltrer un sorcier à un poste très élevé à Faneas… Cet homme entra à Baseen-Dar, notre capitale. Grâce à lui, ils purent attaquer simultanément de l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Concentrant leurs efforts sur Ase Gard à l'ouest, Mitsujima au Sud et Baseen-Dar… Je ne sais rien des autres fiefs. La bataille a été un carnage…

-Et Clow ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Comment va-t-il ? Demandait Eriol avec un peu d'anxiété ce qui trahissait son état. Si Faneas était en difficulté pourquoi les portails ne sont pas ouverts ? Comment se fait-il que nous soyons coincés ici ? Nous aurions pu être utiles !

-Tout est allé si vite… Juste avant que Faneas ne tombe… nous avons eu pour ordre de partir pour la terre, puis après notre départ les portes ont été scellées. Plus personne ne peut désormais y entrer ou en sortir. Et tous ceux qui y sont restés sont scellés dans un sommeil profond. Le piège fonctionne déjà depuis plusieurs années…

-QUOI ? S'écriait Yue.

On pouvait voir l'étendu de sa colère sur son visage. Les yeux animés d'une lueur folle et les poings serrés à se faire blanchir les jointures. Il était horrifié de cette mesure. Les vies de tout un peuple, bloqué dans un piège temporel. Ses sœurs et sa mère... Mais Tomoyo essayait de s'expliquer et de lui faire savoir que cette mesure la peinait aussi énormément.

-Ecoute… On avait vraiment pas d'autre choix… le palais des frontières a été pris par surprise et était tombé aux mains d'Endor en une journée. Mitsujima a subit le même sort funeste. Je ne sais même pas s'il reste des survivants. Sakura était à Ase Gard au moment de l'assaut, elle a eu pour mission de rejoindre Baseen-Dar pour prévenir de l'invasion du fief de l'Ouest. Elle n'a pas supporté de partir sans avoir la possibilité de combattre… les pertes étaient trop nombreuses, nous n'avions aucune chance… Sakura est sans doute celle qui a le plus souffert pendant le combat, elle a rejoint Baseen Dar lorsque la ville cédait sous le nombre d'ennemis. Elle s'est battue pour rejoindre Clow et remplir sa mission.

Eriol et Yue échangèrent un regard entendu à cet instant mais ne dirent rien. Tomoyo en vint donc à l'explication la plus délicate, la plus douloureuse en souvenir. Elle racontait comment le roi avait mis sa vie en danger et avait ordonné à Sakura de partir pour la terre. La recherche des prélats de la terre et du feu, afin qu'un nouveau roi soit couronné et sauve le royaume de Faneas.

-Nous nous doutions qu'un nouveau roi avait été annoncé par les oracles : nous avons fait la connaissance de votre lion céleste, Ceroberos, mais il me semble que vous l'appelé Kelo. C'est ça ? Donc Sora est bien le futur roi de Faneas… mais il est encore jeune, il ne sera pas forcément en mesure de prendre les décisions qui s'imposeront. Et nous manquons cruellement de temps pour trouver ses prélats…

C'était la déduction logique à laquelle Eriol était arrivé. Mais Tomoyo ne prit pas la peine de répondre, à la place elle rassemblait une quantité phénoménale de pouvoir et sortit un objet rond de sa poche intérieur. L'objet, une boussole en or, représentait un lion ouvrant les flots. En même temps, la tenue qu'elle portait se mise à briller.

-Noah… toi qui possède le pouvoir de l'apocalypse. Apparait devant nous maintenant et révèle ma puissance. Invoquait-elle.

Aussitôt, sa longue robe se munie d'un bustier protecteur et brodé de fils d'argent. L'armure était frappée des armoiries du prélat du Sud. L'étrange boussole aussi avait changé, elle avait pris la forme d'un sceptre énorme empli d'aiguilles. Le sceptre restait inanimé pour le moment, mais Eriol savait pour l'avoir déjà vu que ce sceptre était la preuve que Tomoyo ne devait vraiment pas être prise à la légère.

-Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris… je suis le nouveau prélat du Sud… Descendant du clan Amamiya, les protecteurs des frontières… Je suis à la fois le prélat du Sud et l'oracle de Faneas, Tomoyo Daidouji, fille du grand prélat Sonomi Daidouji. Je sollicite votre coopération pour une mission de la plus haute importance… j'espère que vous me prêterez vos forces.

Le jeune homme à lunette s'étranglait à cette annonce, réalisant soudainement pourquoi la jeune femme avait paru si agacé par sa remarque un peu plus tôt. La fille de Sonomi… pourtant elle ne lui ressemblait presque pas…

-Pff… je savais bien que ce nom de famille me disait quelque chose… le clan Amamiya. Un vieux clan mystérieux qui est assigné à la sécurité du pays… Grommelait Yue de son côté, vexé de n'avoir pas réalisé plus tôt.

-Attends une minute, Yue ! Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… Tu dis que tu es la fille de Sonomi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Sh… Yue et moi nous avons quitté Faneas il y a environ 5 ans et Sonomi n'avait pas d'enf…

-Je vous ai expliqué bien assez de chose ! C'est à votre tour maintenant… Sifflait Tomoyo, agacée de la tournure des évènements. Je me réveille entourée de deux sorciers et mes compagnons sont soit gravement blessés soit introuvables !

-Si tu fais allusion à Sora, on t'a déjà dit qu'il est à l'école ! S'énervait Yue. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse qu'on ne vous ait pas laissé là-bas !

- Je serais heureuse lorsque je saurai enfin qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici. Je n'ai jamais entendu ou vu aux archives de Baseen-Dar de dossier concernant deux jeunes hommes étant en mission sur terre ! Clow nous a envoyé ici pour chercher deux prélats. Ses prélats… et même si je ne comprends pas encore très bien en quoi ces deux vieillards pourraient nous être utiles, je suis prête à remplir ma mission. Mais voilà que deux hommes dont j'ignorais l'existence se trouvent dans la ville où nous supposons trouver les prélats ! Vous ne pouvez pas être les prélats de Clow vu votre âge, alors qui êtes-vous ?

-Tomoyo, tu dis que tu cherches les prélats de la terre et du feu qui étaient en place sous le règne de Clow ?

-Oui Eriol, les prélats déchus et bannis par le roi…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu que ce sont des vieillards ?

-parce que c'est la vérité. Je ne les ai pas connus mais je sais qu'ils ont quittés Faneas il y a presque 50 ans… C'est forcément des vieilles personnes. Je ne sais presque rien d'autre sur eux. Parler de ces deux prélats est devenu tabou à Faneas, et le roi à fait disparaitre leurs dossiers des archives pour punir les déchus. J'ignore leurs noms, la seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que ce sont deux hommes. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus malgré mes recherches… Expliquait Tomoyo avec déception. Mais ils sont ici et Clow nous a dit de les chercher et de les ramener coute que coute.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard connivent. Ils semblaient tous les deux amusés par les mesures du roi à l'encontre les deux prélats. Pour une raison que Tomoyo ignorait, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas inquiétés par la disparition des prélats. Ca ne semblait pas les déranger que Tomoyo ait cherché pendant plus de deux ans ces deux hommes sans aucuns résultats.

-Mmm… Je comprends. C'est une bonne idée de la part de ce vieux grincheux. En faisant un tabou de notre passé, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un puisse nous retrouver… De cette manière on reste les maitres du jeu. S'exclamait Yue. Un peu blasé de constater que le « vieux grincheux » ait pensé à tout.

-Je ne comprends pas… Disait Tomoyo, complètement décontenancée. « Nous retrouver » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? J'ai peur de comprendre… Vous ne pouvez pas être les deux prélats, vous êtes trop jeunes.

Tomoyo s'exprimait avec difficulté… Intégrant doucement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était inquiète… tout son corps lui hurlait que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle observait les deux sorciers qui semblaient partager cette chose. Puis enfin, après une période qui lui parut incroyablement longue, Eriol prit la parole.

-Tomoyo-san… Nous sommes les deux personnes que tu cherches… Mais à l'inverse de ce que tu sembles croire, ça ne fait pas une cinquantaine d'années que nous sommes ici… Tout au plus, nous sommes à Tomoeda depuis 5 ans. Nous sommes partis en exil sur ordre de Clow, pour nous cacher et devenir une espèce d'arme de secours pour Faneas. Je suis le prélat de la terre… J'ai quitté Faneas il y a cinq ans après une tentative de meurtre contre le roi orchestré par Endor. Cette affaire nous a présentés comme les coupables idéales… Mais Clow n'a jamais douté de nous. C'est lui qui nous a envoyé sur terre pour nous éviter la décapitation… Il a dit de venir ici, et d'attendre que les descendants de Faneas viennent nous chercher par nos vrais noms.

-Qu… quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu parles de vrais noms… et de… Vous devriez avoir plus de soixante-dix ans ! Vous ne pouvez pas être ses prélats ! S'écriait-elle avec rage.

-Nos vrais noms, c'est nos titres… Je suis le prélat de la terre. I ans, nous avons eu vent qu'Endor préparait une ruse pour affaiblir notre pays. Mais nos informations nous parvinrent que trop tard. Endor avait déjà tenté de tuer le roi et nous avait fait passer pour des traitres et des meurtriers… J'étais prêt à mourir pour restaurer l'honneur du prélat de la terre, mais la mission que j'ai reçu alors s'est avérée bien plus dure. Nous sommes partis pour la terre afin de rester loin des affaires de Faneas, et de faire croire que nous étions peut-être morts. De cette manière, nous échappions au plan d'Endor…

-Ça vous donnait une chance de venir en aide à Faneas alors que nos ennemis vous croyaient hors-jeu… Comprenait Tomoyo, puis elle se tournait pour faire face à Yue comprenant un autre détail qui avait son importance. Mais alors… ça signifie aussi que tu es le prélat du feu. Ton nom n'est pas Yue, en fait tu es Shaolan Li… le prélat du feu que Sakura recherche…

Yue lui lançait alors un regard glaçant, toute trace d'humanité ayant déserté son visage. Rien que le regard fit peur à Tomoyo qui reculait d'un pas par réflexe. Lorsque le brun parlait, ce fut avec une voix métallique, presque revenu d'outre-tombe.

-Non… Je ne suis le prélat de personne… Je n'ai jamais demandé à servir un roi et je ne me soustrairais jamais à sa cause… Si j'ai suivi les ordres c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Maintenant c'est moi qui choisis ma vie et je ne compte pas changer ça ! Je ne vous aiderai pas et je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à Faneas ! Et que tu connaisses mon vrai nom ne changera rien à ça ! Cracha-t-il, acerbe.

Tomoyo était vraiment dépassée. Malgré sa vivacité d'esprit, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle entendait. Même accepter qu'en tant que prélat du sud, elle serait la partenaire de Yue le prélat de l'est et d'Eriol le prélat du nord. C'était impossible… Ca ne pouvait pas correspondre. Qu'est-ce que Sakura en dirait ? Ca promettait encore bien des désagréments…

-Je ne vois qu'une explication… Si tu es la fille de la jeune Sonomi que j'ai connu i ans… alors ça signifie que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière sur terre et sur Faneas. Et que Faneas vieillit presque 10 fois plus vite que la terre. Supposait Eriol.

-Non… c'est impossible… Ça voudrait dire que notre pays est aux mains d'Endor depuis près de 20 ans… Au mon dieu ! Quand Sakura saura ça… elle sera folle de rage. Se plaignit Tomoyo.

La discussion continuait pendant plusieurs heures encore. Eriol et Tomoyo échangèrent leurs informations et leurs histoires, apprenant l'un de l'autre sous le regard suspicieux et colérique de Yue. Eriol prouvait à bien des reprises qu'il était bien un prélat, mais il expliquait aussi qu'il n'était pas un prélat de Clow. Lui et Yue étaient en fait des prélats du nouveau roi, autrement dit de Sora. Endor le savait et a voulu fragilisé Faneas en faisant tuer ceux qui auraient un rôle à jouer durant le règne du futur roi. C'était pour les protéger que Clow les avait fait passer pour des déchus et les avait envoyé sur terre. Afin que les prélats soient tous prêts lorsque le roi arriverait.  
>Les trois jeunes gens restèrent si tard ensemble dans le salon que les yeux de Yue lui tombèrent. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis l'irruption de Tomoyo et fulminait seul dans son coin. Il avait refusé de participer à la conversation et depuis que son nom était dévoilé il envoyait son aura destructrice vers Tomoyo qui faisait son possible pour ne pas trembler...<p>

Après un long moment, Tomoyo apprit que Zef était toujours en vie et avait probablement récupéré l'arc de Nadeshico. En effet, Eriol était retourné sur les lieux du combat quelques heures plus tard. Il ne restait aucunes traces de l'Endorain ou de l'arc… Tomoyo prit rapidement les décisions qui lui semblaient s'imposer…

Le lendemain, elle mit ses affaires en ordre et quittait le manoir avant que l'aube naisse pour partir à la recherche du meurtrier de sa mère. En tant que prélat du fief du Sud, mais aussi en tant que Tomoyo Daidouji, la petite fille de Sonomi qui avait perdu sa mère… Elle se devait de venger son peuple et de récupérer l'arc. Elle avait décidé de remplir cette mission seule, sans l'aide de Sora. Et elle ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance aux deux hommes pour leur demander de l'aide. Tomoyo était bien plus fière que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, elle se devait de régler ce problème seule, en tant que dernière rescapée du clan des maitres d'eau.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas tout à fait selon son plan. Alors qu'elle quittait le manoir le plus silencieusement possible, sans se faire remarquer, elle remarquait une silhouette qui semblait attendre dans la grande cour.

Tomoyo était persuadée que le but de cette personne était d'être vu puisqu'elle était bien en évidence, à découvert sous la lune pleine. La jeune femme sortie et se dirigeait vers ce visiteur nocturne. Tomoyo le détaillait en approchant. Plus grand qu'elle, une taille fine mais un corps semblant musclé. Et le visage caché par la capuche de sa longue cape. Un détail marqua tout de même la sorcière, un insigne accroché à la cape : une balance orné d'une couronne, le symbole de la justice.  
>La lune se découvrait à mesure que Tomoyo avançait, et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme reconnue Eriol. Il semblait avoir deviné qu'elle projetait de quitter le manoir. Il était différent du jeune homme qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il lui semblait plus grand, plus intimidant. Il n'était plus un simple gentil petit humain… il était un grand et fier prélat. Tomoyo en était presque intimidée. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et que ce dernier lui sourit.<p>

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demandait-elle un peu durement, mécontente de sa propre réaction.

-Je t'attendais. Nulle doute que tu décides d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute de cet homme. Il est responsable d'un trop grand crime pour que sa vie soit épargnée. Je te connais bien mieux que ce que tu crois, Tomoyo, et je veux t'aider. Prélat ou pas je resterai auprès de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de preuve pour savoir que je serai ton allier. Je sais ce que tu as en tête, et tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. Pas dans ton état. Réfléchis... ce n'est pas ce que ta mère aurait voulu.

Il avait en parti raison. Tomoyo le savait parfaitement : elle n'avait récupérée que la moitié de ses pouvoirs et n'était pas sûr que cela puisse suffire. Mais il ne restait pas assez de temps pour attendre encore, si le temps était différent à Faneas, alors il était essentiel de rentrer au plus vite.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Demandait-elle.

-Prends-moi à l'essai ! Je vais faire équipe avec toi et tu verras par toi-même si je suis digne de confiance ou non. Répondit le brun en un sourire mystérieux.

Tomoyo fut bluffée par son assurance et décidait de lui faire confiance. Après tout, au point où elle en était, les deux prélats étaient leur seul espoir. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'assure que les autres seraient en sécurité. Tomoyo savait qu'Eriol ne ferait pas de mal à ses deux amis, mais il n'en était pas de même pour Yue, ou plutôt pour Shaolan.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Sora et pour Sakura ? Ne t'en fait pas, il ne leur fera rien. Il ne s'en rend pas encore compte mais il ne peut pas se passer d'elle. Et Sora aura bientôt le même effet sur lui… Et puis s'ils apprennent à se connaitre et à se faire confiance, Shaolan pourrait bien devenir leur plus fidèle garde du corps. Il peut faire preuve à la foi du meilleur comme du pire, le protecteur et l'assassin. Mais s'il tient à quelque chose, il la protègera au-delà de sa vie… Avec ce sentiment, Yue sera peut être capable de reprendre son vrai nom… Et revendiquer le nom de Shaolan Li.

-C'est impossible pour le moment… Si Sakura apprend qui il est, elle tentera de le tuer coute que coute. Elle le croit responsable de l'attaque… elle sacrifiera sa vie pour le tuer. Il vaut mieux qu'il garde le nom de Yue, de toute façon il semble préférer garder ce nom-là plutôt que celui de ses ancêtres… Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas ses réactions…

-Le poids qu'il porte est différent du nôtre. Peut-être qu'avec le temps tu comprendras…

Tomoyo ne répondit rien, fixant pensivement la haute demeure dont la toiture se découpait dans la nuit. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever, déjà le ciel se colorait et la rosée faisait son apparition. Il était temps de pousser sa chance plus avant, et de partir. Elle jetait un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre aux fenêtres ouvertes ou dormaient Sora, Kelo et Sakura.

-Allons-y… Murmura-t-elle.

Eriol opina du chef, et les deux silhouettes disparurent sans un bruit dans l'aube naissante, laissant à Yue la responsabilité de s'occuper des deux windscapers et du lion céleste, pour son plus grand malheur…

A suivre…

**Les questions de Seï :**

Quel sera le prochain couple à se révéler d'après vous ?  
>L'arc sera-t-il vraiment la solution à leur problème ?<br>A votre avis, pourquoi Shaolan est aussi peu enclin à jouer son rôle de prélat ?

J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience.


	10. Chapitre 9: Le réveil de la sorcière

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

**RAR :**

Fredidi : Salut ! C'est vrai que ton raisonnement se tient bien pour les couples. Eriol et Tomoyo, qui ont une relation plus saine, semble avoir plus de chance d'être les premiers en couple. Mais d'un autre coté, ajouter de l'attirance et du désir au cocktail explosif entre Sakura et Yue pourrait rendre les choses encore plus intéressantes… Ah… j'hésite, j'hésite…  
>Oui tu as bien compris, on nait prélat. On ne le devient pas par nos actes. C'est comme le roi qui est désigné par les « dieux ». Yue n'a donc pas eu le choix : il est prélat que ça lui plaise ou non (pas de chances pour lui).<br>Contente que l'univers te plaise, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas lorsque le contexte aura changé et que l'histoire évoluera enfin à Faneas même. Merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutient, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça fait du bien ! Merci et désolée pour le petit retard. Je commence à avoir du mal à écrire et du coup les chapitres d'avances que j'ai deviennent de moins en moins nombreux… Mais pour l'instant je m'accroche ! Bisous à bientôt.

Amy : Coucou ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu. Ce chapitre est plus long alors j'espère me faire un peu pardonner… En fait je me rends compte que j'écris des chapitres de plus en plus longs, mais je n'arrive pas à les arrêter plus tôt. Du coup j'ai du mal à publier dans les temps et si ça continue comme ça, je vais même devoir me prendre un « mois sabbatique » pour avoir une petite avance… Mais pas de panique, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic (ni aucunes autres d'ailleurs) ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire une bonne fic qui tiendra la route !  
>Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours très plaisir. J'espère que le prochain chapitre sera à ton gout et que tu te régaleras. Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse commencer à lecture… Bisous.<p>

Enidan : Salut ! Alors d'après toi le prochain couple sera Sora / Yue ? C'est une idée intéressante qui nous sort des sentiers battus ! Toutefois, je pense rester un peu plus classique comme j'aimerai en venir à un Sakura / Shaolan… Je pense que si je continue à faire des tours et des détours je ne vais plus en finir ! lol Mais c'est une bonne idée que je garde en tête ! Merci -)  
>Tu as raison sur les autres points : Shaolan porte effectivement un poids très lourd, je dirais même plus lourd que celui des autres prélats… Du coup ses choix sont plus durs à prendre.<br>Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à transmettre la personnalité de Shaolan comme celle d'un homme solitaire. Je m'efforçais d'en faire un être torturé et complexe, profondément seul au fond de lui. Je suis vraiment rassurée si c'est bien comme ça que tu le vois !  
>Merci pour tes compliments. En général ou me dit que j'ai trop d'imagination et c'est rarement un compliment… lol ça veut plutôt dire « arrêtes un peu de délirer ! ». Donc je suis contente de mettre mes idées au services des lecteurs et lectrices du CCS. Merci infiniment pour ta review, et surtout n'hésites pas à en laisser d'autre -) A bientôt j'espère !<p>

**Chapitre 9 :**** Le réveil de la sorcière.**

**Quelques jours plus tard,  
>Manoir Hiragizawa,<br>18h35.**

-Sora ! Si tu as fini tes devoirs, vient m'aider à préparer le dîner s'il te plait ! Criait une voix depuis la cuisine.

-J'arrive !

Le bambin se précipitait joyeusement dans le couloir, courant à toute allure vers la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Le rugissement de Ceroberos lui rappelant au passage qu'il était dangereux de courir dans l'escalier mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua sa route. Une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine et l'enfant devinait que le repas serait une fois de plus succulent ! Sora jetait un coup d'œil dans les casseroles en se léchant les babines.

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Tomoyo et Eriol avaient quitté le manoir et contre toute attente, la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien entre Sora et le maitre des lieux.

Sora se glissait discrètement dans la cuisine où il pouvait voir Yue de dos, totalement absorbé dans son ouvrage. Si bien que Sora se mit à avancer à pas de loup, pensant ne pas avoir été repéré et projetant de faire une petite blague dont il avait le secret. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, Yue savait pertinemment où se trouvait le petit.

-Sora, au lieu de faire des bêtises tu veux bien mettre la table et me donner le curry ? Demandait-il sans même se retourner.

Sora soupirait bruyamment, dépité d'avoir encore une fois été si rapidement démasqué. Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que le petit Kinomoto tentait une de ses farces, mais jamais encore il n'avait réussi ! A croire que Yue avait un sens particulier pour deviner ce genre de choses… mais il réessaierait le plus vite possible. En attendant il se dirigeait vers l'étagère où se trouvaient les épices.

-Oui, je te le donne tout de suite ! Tu sais, tu cuisines vraiment comme un grand chef ! Sakura-kasan aussi cuisine bien quand elle le veut, mais en général elle préfère faire la sieste ou filer se promener plutôt que s'enfermer dans la maison… Elle se fait souvent disputer pour ça d'ailleurs. Mais toi, Yue, tu as l'air d'aimer faire la cuisine ! En plus d'être un grand sorcier. Maman sera étonnée quand elle verra ce que tu fais avec le feu ! T'es trop fort ! Et tu verras, elle v….

-Stop ! Stop ! On en a déjà parlé et tu as promis que tu ne dirais pas à ta mère pour mes pouvoirs ! Pour le moment il faut qu'elle me prenne pour un Faneain banal. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ta tante te dise ça avant de partir !? Tomoyo est vraiment une incompétente, on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour me pourrir la vie ! Un peu comme Sakura ! Si elle entend mon vrai nom et qu'elle ne croit pas mon histoire, ça risque de mal finir. Elle essayera de me tuer... Tu me le donnes ce curry oui ! S'énervait le brun.

L'enfant riait sous cape, il fit s'envoler le récipient de curry du sellier jusqu'aux fourneaux où se trouvait Yue.

-Tiens. Tu sais, Tomoyo-chan et Eriol ont dit que tu devrais parler avec maman… Elle est pas méchante, elle sera un peu fâchée surement et c'est vrai qu'elle gronde beaucoup. Mais elle pardonne toujours quand je fais une bêtise alors ça sera pareil pour toi ! Même papa dit toujours qu'elle a un bon fond !

-C'est pas aussi simple tu sais Sora. Ta maman pense que c'est moi qui ait aidé Endor à attaquer le royaume, et qui ait fait du mal à ta famille. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne cherchera même pas à comprendre et qu'elle m'attaquera tout de suite. Il vaut mieux attendre le retour de Tomoyo pour lui en parler, elle saura mieux s'y prendre que moi.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Toi t'as rien fait de mal ! S'insurgeait Sora en se levant de sa chaise. Je te protègerai !

-Merci, mais je doute que ça suffise… De plus, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois étranger à tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Même si je ne suis pas l'homme qu'elle a vu, je suis tout de même responsable de ce qui est arrivé, d'une certaine manière… Maintenant assez discuté, cesses de faire léviter ces couverts et appelles cette grosse carpette qu'on puisse passer à table. Le repas est presque cuit. Annonçait Yue sans même se retourner, si bien que Sora était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son manège aves les couverts.

Sora ne vivait avec Yue que depuis quelques jours, mais il admirait déjà profondément le brun. Yue était brillant, il était très intelligent et trouvait toujours une solution à tous les devoirs de Sora, surtout les maths ! Yue était toujours en train de râler… sur Sakura…sur un objet… sur Tomoyo… sur Sakura sur Eriol… ou sur Sora, mais avec le temps ce dernier avait fini pas comprendre que cet air maussade servait à camoufler son attachement aux autres. En effet, son aura était de plus en plus claire lorsqu'il partageait des moments avec les autres, comme au dîner ou au moment les devoirs.

Pour Sora, qui avait passé les dernières années entouré de jeunes femmes, Yue incarnait de plus en plus l'homme qu'il voulait imiter. Et bien que Yue ait eu du mal au départ à accepter la présence de ce petit bonhomme, maintenant il était heureux de partager le manoir avec ce gamin dont les rires joyeux jalonnaient toute la demeure. Cette bonne humeur et cette fraicheur faisaient penser à Sakura, les quelques fois ou elle s'autorisait un sourire et un rire discret. Yue était sûre que si la jeune femme se laissait aller, elle ressemblerait à son fils encore plus que simplement à cause de ses yeux.

Cette pensée lui rappelait alors que Sakura n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux depuis le départ de Tomoyo et d'Eriol, trois jours auparavant.

Chaque jour, pendant que Sora allait à l'école, Yue passait des heures dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Il regardait Sakura, il lui parlait… sans s'en rendre compte, il essayait de la rassurer. Il la suppliait d'ouvrir enfin ses beaux yeux verts. Mais elle restait endormie, ravagée par une forte fièvre. Son visage se tordait de douleurs ou de cauchemars et souvent elle sombrait dans des délires dus à la fièvre et aux souvenirs qui se mélangeait dans son esprit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Yue ne perçu pas ce petit changement. Une toute petite alizée qui ne durait qu'un seconde. Mais Sora, qui connaissait bien la nature du vent, se recroquevillait un peu dans son siège. L'air devenait de plus en plus lourd avant de se remplir d'électricité statique et que le vent s'engouffre dans la cuisine avec une intensité incroyable.

-Oh… Elle est vraiment folle de rage… je voudrais pas être à ta place ! S'exclamait Sora dans toute son innocence.

Yue, lui, savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire à cette plaisanterie. Il soupirait en se levant, prêt à affronter la tornade ne tarderait pas de franchir le seuil de la porte.

Le vent était maintenant si puissant qu'il était presque impossible pour Yue de garder les yeux ouverts. Il avisait un regard vers Sora, s'apprêtant à le protéger, mais ce dernier semblait immunisé contre les déferlantes de sa mère. Un vent implacable se mit à rugir dans la pièce, créant l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage. Le brun se sentait prisonnier de cette terrible tempête, comme un oiseau incapable de déployer ses ailes.

Yue était épaté, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que les pouvoirs de Sakura puissent être si dévastateurs. S'il ne la considérait pas rapidement comme une guerrière expérimenté, il risquait d'avoir de très mauvaises surprises.

Alors même que la jeune sorcière se réveillait à peine d'une longue période de convalescence, sa puissance était déjà si grande qu'elle faisait frissonner la peau dorée du brun. En plus de la maladie, le manoir était protégé d'une puissante barrière qui limitait l'utilisation magique, pourtant cette mesure ne semblait pas arrêter la magie destructrice du vent. Les objets de la cuisine tourbillonnaient maintenant dans la pièce, alors que certains ustensiles étaient projetés vers Yue.

Le brun se doutait que l'humeur de Sakura devait être exécrable au vu des présents qu'elle lui envoyait, il évitait les projectiles sans mot dire, attendant que la jeune femme décide enfin de se montrer. Ce qui ne tardait pas puisque déjà Sakura apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et comme Sora l'avait deviné, elle était folle de rage. Ses yeux verts étaient plus menaçants et plus glacials que jamais, mais Yue notait aussi que si les pouvoirs de Sakura semblaient à leur paroxysme, son corps lui paraissait être en piteux état.  
>En effet la jeune femme était épuisée, elle tenait à peine debout, s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte. Il était évident que le seul fait de garder les yeux ouverts relevait d'une prouesse vue la forte fièvre que subissait la malade. Sakura était ravagée de spasmes et de soubresauts, et d'épaisses cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux d'émeraude.<p>

Toutefois ce détail n'empêchait pas son regard d'être fascinant, troublant, mais surtout effrayant en cet instant. Elle fixait Yue, et le brun se fit la réflexion que Sakura ressemblait en cet instant à un chat apeuré, près à griffer et à mordre si quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près elle ou sa progéniture. Dans les grands yeux verts se lisait facilement de la colère, mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de la surprise… et peut être même une once de soulagement au moment où elle avait reconnu le brun, ou était-ce Yue qui l'avait rêvé ? Déjà l'éclat avait disparu.

- Okasan ! Appelait Sora, rompant le contact visuel entre Yue et Sakura.

- Sora, trésor ! Tu n'as rien ? Que fais-tu ici ? Viens derrière moi, éloigne-toi de cet homme… Ordonnait la jeune femme en attrapant l'enfant par le bras.

Puis elle s'adressait à Yue d'une voix qui ressemblait à un souffle glacé.

-Toi ? Crachait-elle. Où… Où sommes-nous ? Tomoyo, où est Tomoyo ? Tu as intérêt à avoir des réponses à mes questions… et de préférence des réponses précises et concises ! Tout de suite !

Elle agrémentait son dernier ordre d'une puissante rafale qui balaya la cuisine, faisant exploser quelques verres. Yue n'appréciait pas le voir Sakura si directive mais décidait de prendre sur lui, inquiet qu'une dispute puisse réellement être dangereuse pour la roussette.

-Calmes-toi, Sakura. Tout va bien…

-Sakura ?! Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Pas tant que je n'aurai pas d'explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû rencontrer Sora. Si tu nous as trouvé c'est forcément que tu as traversé le kekkai de Tomoyo. En plus tu n'es pas étonné de mes pouvoirs : tu as menti depuis le début… tu es un sorcier ! Réalisait la jeune femme avec horreur.

Son beau visage se déformait alors de colère et de haine, sans doute Sakura se sentait trahie bien plus profondément qu'elle n'aurait su l'exprimer. Sora sentait que la situation risquait de déraper et risquait une intervention pour arguer sur la fiabilité de Yue :

-Sakura-kasan ? Appelait-il doucement. Yue-nisan est vraiment gentil. Il m'a fait des crêpe et il ne crie presque plus contre moi. Il vient te voir tous les jours quand tu fais dodo et il…

-Sora ! Coupait Sakura avec fermeté et sans lui accorder un regard. Monte dans la chambre que j'ai occupée et va rassembler nos affaires. J'en fini ici puis nos partons !

-Mais… Tentait encore l'enfant dans un souffle, terrorisé par l'aura qu'il sentait émaner de la magicienne.

-Maintenant ! Ordonnait la sorcière.

C'était sans appel, Sora le savait ? Il s'exécutait, non sans jeter un regard triste à Yue. Apeuré et désorienté par la colère de Sakura, Sora s'avançait vers la porte, mais avant de quitter la pièce il amorçait un mouvement pour tenter une ultime tentative pour dissuader sa mère. Mais le regard de Yue l'en dissuadait, lui faisant signe de la tête, le brun intimait au petit de faire ce qu'on lui disait.  
>Une fois que Sora eut quitté la cuisine, l'atmosphère devint plus électrique encore. La pièce semblait frémir par la seule volonté de Sakura. Cette dernière avançait lentement vers Yue. Elle le fixait avec intensité, approchant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Mais Yue n'était pas homme à se laisser intimider.<p>

-Assez rigolé ! Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu ne m'as causé que des ennuies ! Tu m'as menti, humilié et tu as pris du plaisir à jouer avec moi ! Et voila que je me réveille ici, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, avec toi… Mes compagnons sont blessés et Tomoyo a disparu et moi je devrais te faire confiance ?! Comment ? Donne-moi seulement une raison de te laisser en vie… Feulait-Sakura.

Elle se montrait de plus en plus menaçante, toisant Yue de tout son dédain. Mais l'effet était nettement diminué et tant donné que Sakura était à présent pratiquement incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Les objets qu'elle faisait voler commençaient à s'écrouler les uns après les autres. Et Yue en avait plus qu'assez de la voir jouer les durs alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Il s'agaçait de sentir la force de la jeune fille quitter son corps alors que celle-ci ne faisait rien pour se préserver. Alors que ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient et que Sakura perdait l'équilibre, Yue passait rapidement son bras derrière elle. D'un mouvement rapide il la plaquait sans ménagement contre le mur de la cuisine.

-Me tuer ? Moi ? Ne soit pas ridicule. Tu ne tiens même pas debout ! Tu es sûre de vouloir me tuer ? Je t'ai bien observé depuis que tu es venue vivre à Tomoeda. Tu as tous fait pour garder tes distances et tu as toujours tout fait pour ne pas impliquer les autres dans ton combat… Je sais que tu es une grande sorcière, et aussi que c'est toi qui à le rôle du prélat du vent qui protège le fief de l'Ouest. J'ai bien compris que tu es du genre à vouloir tout gérer toute seule, seulement en ce moment tu n'es pas en mesure de protéger qui que ce soit… Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as caché l'existence de Sora… Parce que c'est ton fils ? Ou parce que c'est lui le nouveau roi de Faneas ?

-So… Sora ?! Sora… est ce qui m'est le plus chère ! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, je ne supporte pas de le savoir en danger ! Laisse le tranquille, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant ! Laisse le partir… Comment as-tu fait pour en apprendre autant sur nous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Tomoyo ?! S'impatientait la roussette, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de Yue qui avait maintenant le torse cloué contre la poitrine de la jeune fille. Sakura était si proche du brun qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger… la peur s'emparait lentement d'elle, de plus en plus profondément. Elle tenta encore de s'échapper mais en vain, l'autre était bien trop fort. Yue l'immobilisa avant de commencer à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Chut… Calme-toi Sakura… tu t'es évanouie après ton combat contre Zef, on t'a ramené au manoir Hiragisawa. Eriol vous a soigné toi et Tomoyo. Tomoyo c'est vite remise et à son réveil elle nous a expliqué pas mal de chose.

-Alors ou est-elle maintenant !?

-J'y viens, et j'y serais déjà si tu ne m'interrompais pas ! Sifflait Yue. Elle nous a expliqué que Zef est le responsable de la chute du fief des grands lacs… Elle a décidé de le retrouver pour le châtier.

-Quoi ? Mais elle ne peut pas ! Elle est… Zef est mort ! Je suis presque sûre qu'il est mort ! Elle n'a pas à ce battre, nous devons partir…

-Je sais… Sakura je sais tout ça. Mais Zef est revenu, et dans la confusion due à vos blessures, il a récupéré l'arc. Tomoyo a dit qu'il était de son devoir de le retrouver et d'en finir…

-Il faut y aller ! Elle est en danger, je dois la sauver ! Je…

-Mais regarde-toi ! Dans cet état tu ne sauveras personne ! Tu es un poids mort ! Vociférait Yue, énervé de l'entêtement de Sakura.

Sakura se débattait toujours légèrement, mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle gaspillait ses forces et chaque mouvement la faisait souffrir. Elle ne tenait plus seule debout, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas encore écroulée au sol était que Yue ma maintenait étroitement serré contre lui. Sakura se sentait si faible qu'elle en aurait pleuré de honte et de frustration. Sentir cette chaleur émanant du corps du brun… si insupportable, si brulante, si douce, si réconfortante…

-Eriol est parti avec elle, ne t'en fais pas. Elle ne risque rien. Je sais qu'il la protègera au péril de sa propre vie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle. Penses plutôt à reprendre des forces pour être prête lorsqu'ils reviendront. Eriol est un grand sorcier, même si je n'aime pas l'admettre. Mais lorsqu'ils reviendront il y a fort à parier que tous les démons du coin se décideront à nous attaquer pour s'emparer de notre force. Nous aurons un lourd combat à mener. En attendant tu dois guérir pendant que moi je m'occupe de la sécurité du manoir.

-Pour… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça… pour nous… ? Je …ne comprends pas…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je tiens à toi… Murmurait-il de la même voix chaude que celle qu'il avait utilisée lors de leur dernière dispute. Tu es importante pour moi et il est hors de question que je te laisse continuer à te détruire comme tu le fais. Tu brûles ta vie… tu essaies de t'en sortir seule alors qu'on est la pour t'aider. Tu as beau être un prélat puissant, tu n'en es pas moins une jeune femme malade en ce moment…

La voix du garçon était si douce, si chaude. Sakura aimait cette voix, cette sensation. Mais c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était perdue, depuis tant d'années elle n'avait plus fait confiance à qui que ce soit… maintenant elle ne savait même pas comment on faisait. Elle se mise à sangloter.

-Je ne peux pas… je n'y arrive pas… Si je m'endors… Sora. Sora doit être protégé, je dois le protéger… c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… Si tu nous trahis, si tu le laisses…

-Chut… Sakura… ça n'arrivera pas. Je te jure de vous protéger et qu'il ne vous arrivera rien parce que jusqu'au retour de Tomoyo, je vous protègerai. Lâche prise Sakura. Je vais m'occuper de toi et de ton fils. Je serai là à ton réveille.

Yue accompagnait sa tirade en posant sa main libre sur la tête de la jeune fille, la guidant pour la faire reposer sur son torse. Au contacte de l'abdomen chaud du jeune homme, Sakura fermait enfin les yeux, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Yue sentait les muscles de Sakura se détendre alors qu'elle sombrait enfin dans un sommeil réparateur. Les objets qui voletaient encore dans la pièce il y a quelques secondes s'écroulèrent au sol dans un bruit de ferraille. Yue leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cette satanée petite peste. Jusqu'au dernier instant elle aura tenté de filer… »

Le jeune homme réajustait sa prise pour pouvoir transporter son précieux fardeau sans peine jusqu'à la chambre. Comme la première fois ou il l'avait porté, Sakura se tournait dans son sommeil pour venir se blottir encore plus contre lui. Ce détail fit sourire Yue qui se faisait la réflexion qu'à ce moment, la douceur et l'attachement de Sakura pour lui le rebutait vraiment. A l'inverse, maintenant il en était heureux, même fier. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi important qu'avec Sakura entre ses bras.

Il pouvait sentir à quel point ces petits bras pouvaient être fragiles, il devinait le cœur tendre qui se cachait désespérément dans cette poitrine. Il avait comprit. Plus besoin de la provoquer pour voir cette lueur dans les yeux de la sorcière. Car maintenant il n'avait plus à se contenter d'un regard, il l'avait elle. Il pouvait faire partie de sa vie, comprendre ses angoisses et la rassurer. Mais pour ça encore fallait-il qu'elle le veuille… et la connaissant, il faudrait encore du temps avant que cette tête de mule lui accorde sa confiance.

Depuis que Yue connaissait Sakura, il avait été de surprises en surprises, s'étonnant de son courage et de sa force. Le brun pouvait imaginer la puissance de Sakura, il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse se débrouiller toute seule, pourtant en ce moment il n'avait qu'une envie : la protéger. Elle ne n'accepterait sans doute pas mais pour l'instant Yue ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait et en cet instant : il avait Sakura dans ses bras… c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Il portait l'endormie jusqu'à la chambre d'ami au premier étage où il trouva Sora en train de faire voler ses vêtements dans un grand sac en toile noir. Le petit semblait très triste mais lorsqu'il vit Yue entrer, un énorme sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à exprimer sa joie en un grand cri de bonheur mais Yue l'en dissuada : il avait déjà été très difficile de la faire dormir, ce n'était pas le moment de la réveiller !

Yue allongea doucement Sakura dans son lit sous le regard inquisiteur de Ceroberos, il bordait la jeune fille avec tendresse et se permit même de baiser son front sans se soucier des deux paires d'yeux qui étaient posées sur lui.

Il allait quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter mais Sora l'arrêtait en attrapant la manche de son pull.

-Dit Onii-chan… on va rester hein ? Demandait le bambin, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-Oui vous restez.

-… Alors… Demain… Tu vas me faire des pancakes ? Avec du sirop d'érable ? Cette fois les yeux du petit brillaient de gourmandise.

-Tu voulais rester parce que tu aimes bien le petit-dej ? Petit démon, tu as pensé à ce qui arriverait si vous vous faisiez attaquer avec Sakura dans cet état ?

-Bah quoi ?... Maman fait presque jamais les petits-déjeuners ou alors elle fait tout brûler, elle est pas du matin… Mais si on avait été attaqué, je les aurais tous battu !

-Morveux…

Yue levait les yeux au ciel. Décidément ce petit avait une logique bien inconsciente ! Le brun en avait eu assez pour ce soir, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour un sommeil bien mérité. Il s'endormit étonnamment vite et son sommeil fut des plus calme et serein. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui fallait… il ne la laisserait plus partir.

**Le lendemain matin,  
>17 décembre, 7h 45 <strong>

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveillait avec un mal de crane infernal. Mais malgré la douleur, elle analysait rapidement la situation et se souvenant des mots de Yue la veille, elle avisait une exploration de la demeure. Elle se trouvait dans le manoir Hiragisawa, et elle était vraisemblablement encore malade. Et pour couronner le tout, Yue était en quelque sorte son garde malade… quelle plaie !

Etrange comme la situation avait changé… presque aussi étrange que l'attitude du brun la veille. En y repensant, il avait été particulièrement patient et gentil. Sakura se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui avait valu ce changement étonnant. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, Yue était réellement délicieux lorsqu'il se montrait gentil.

La windscaper secouait la tête pour faire sortir les images de la veille de son esprit. Elle s'habillait rapidement avec une pile de vêtements posés sur la chaise à coté du lit. Sakura fouillait dans la pile et trouvait rapidement sa salopette préférée, celle en jeans avec les patches colorés. Elle passait les mains dans sa poche et c'est alors qu'elle trouva une lettre de la main de Tomoyo…

_« J'étais persuadé que tu mettrais cette tenue à ton réveille… Heureusement que je te connais aussi bien parce que j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire… »_

Sakura lut la lettre dans son intégralité, prenant note de détails que seule Tomoyo pouvait connaitre. Pas de doute à avoir, la missive était bien de la main de son amie, et cette dernière lui demandait de rester tranquille et de faire confiance à Yue jusqu'à son retour… ça concordait avec la version du brun.  
>Après un moment de réflexion Sakura décidait de partir à la découverte du manoir… Elle trouvait la chambre de Yue juste à coté de la sienne, celle d'Eriol et celle de Tomoyo maintenant vide, et enfin celle qui aurait dû servir à Sora s'il n'avait pas décidé de dormir avec la roussette. Il y avait aussi plusieurs salles de bain et des toilettes. L'investigation de la windscaper la menait rapidement au rez-de-chaussée où elle visita deux bureaux et une salle à manger qui semblait n'avoir jamais servi, et enfin un salon.<p>

C'est dans le salon baigné par la lueur du petit matin de décembre que Sakura aperçut la silhouette reconnaissable entre toute de Yue. Il était tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminé, sans doute pour y admirer le feu qui y crépitait. Les lueurs des flammes se reflétaient un peu sur son visage songeur faisant trembler Sakura d'une peur encore trop présente. La jeune fille avait gardé de profondes brulures et une peur panique du feu depuis son affrontement à Baseen-Dar. Elle refoulait ses souvenirs loin dans son esprit et fit un peu de bruits pour annoncer son entrée dans le petit salon, mais Yue ne levait pas la tête pour autant.

Sakura prit place sur le canapé, faisant son possible pour ignorer les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre rougeoyant. Yue quant à lui continuait à fixer le feu, semblant attendre… Le silence devenait un peu plus lourd à chaque instant, aucun des deux ne sachant comment aborder une conversation civilisée.

Pendant ces quelques mois ces deux là n'avaient cessé de se disputer pour n'importe quelle raison, il leur était difficile d'imaginer un autre rapport.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'y tenant plus, c'est Sakura qui entamait la conversation.

-Où est Sora ?

-A l'école. Nous sommes vendredi et comme son école est toujours une protection mis en place par Tomoyo , la barrière est si puissante que Sora est en sécurité même sur le chemin de l'école. Par contre pour nous c'est une autre affaire… L'université est trop étendue pour y mettre en place une barrière, et comme on a pas les mêmes cours on ne peut pas réagir rapidement en cas d'attaque.

-Sans compter le nombre d'innocents qui risquent d'être impliqués… Abondait Sakura.

-Exactement. Il est plus sûr de ne pas les mettre en danger.

-Alors ça signifie que l'école c'est fini pour moi ! S'écriait la sorcière, tout sourire. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Plus besoin de porter cet horrible uniforme, plus de réveille à 6h du matin et surtout, surtout…. Plus de math ! Grimaçait la brunette. Je n'avais toujours pas fait le devoir de math pour Terada, et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de m'y mettre.

Yue se mit à rire sous cape, étonnant Sakura qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre un rire sortir de sa bouche à cet instant, surtout que ce rire n'avait pour une fois rien de mauvais ou de moqueur. Sa stupeur passé, Sakura se surprit à trouver Yue vraiment craquant comme ça, il avait l'air étonné et amusé par la situation. Sakura, qui ne comprenait pas la raison de cette hilarité, fixait le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est juste que tu viens de dire exactement ce que Tomoyo avait supposé que tu dirais…. Mot pout mot. Expliquait Yue avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Allez viens, allons prendre un petit déjeuner. Je parie que tu dois mourir de faim.

Et en effet Sakura mourait de faim, alors au lieu de rouspéter comme elle l'aurait fait à l'accoutumé, elle suivit docilement Yue jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle s'assit à table et regardait avec étonnement Yue qui s'afférait aux fourneaux. Sakura faisait reposer son menton sur la paume de sa main gauche et jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, elle était trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à part regarder le brun et prier pour qu'il soit effectivement un allier…

Yue quant à lui sentait le regard insistant dans sa nuque mais faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trop y penser. C'était étrange pour lui d'être dans la même pièce que Sakura sans que cette dernière ne fasse tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'énerver. Il restait sur ses gardes, ne sachant que dire… Il se doutait que Sakura devait se trouver dans un état de fatigue corporel important, mais le fait qu'elle s'en remette à lui aussi facilement lui faisait chaud au cœur et l'emplissait d'une certaine manière d'une étrange fierté qu'il ne saurait expliquer. En plus, le fait d'avoir une Sakura calme en face à lui permettait aussi à Yue de prendre le temps de l'admirer…

Il déposait sans un mot la tasse de café noir face à Sakura et contemplait avec plaisir le visage doux et le sourire de remerciement de la brunette, les yeux émeraudes brillaient de gratitude… Et Yue qui se sentait troubler retournait rapidement à la gazinière d'où émanait bientôt la délicieuse odeur d'un succulent petit-déjeuner.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en parfaite petite femme d'intérieur… Piquait-elle, canaille. J'aurais pariée que c'était Eriol qui s'occupait de la cuisine et de la maison…

-Et tu aurais perdu ton pari. Tout le monde pense toujours ça ! Grognait Yue, énervé de toujours entendre le même apriori. C'est claire que ce bâtard fait bien plus « bon chic bon genre » que moi, mais en fait c'est un flemmard et un bon à rien. Si par miracle il devait s'approcher du micro-onde, il serait capable de le faire frire… Tu veux du sucre pour ton café ?

-Non merci… noir c'est bien. C'est amusant de découvrir qu'en fait, le grand Yue est martyrisé et utilisé comme ménagère par l'intello de la classe… Rigolait Sakura en rajoutant une couche, faisant rager Yue. Désolé… l'habitude je suppose…

Mais Yue ne se vexait pas, comment pourrait-il face au sourire désarmant de la jeune fille. D'autant plus que l'atmosphère était étonnement détendu dans la pièce. Yue déposait les plats sur la table et Sakura se jetait littéralement à l'assaut de la nourriture, oubliant toutes notions de savoir vivre. Yue regardait la scène amusé, réalisant qu'en quelques secondes Sakura avait fait naitre la sérénité et la bonne humeur dans cette pièce.

-Comment se fait-il que tu te montres aussi détendue tout à coup ? C'est vrai, hier encore tu voulais me tuer… Je pensais que tu réessaierais aujourd'hui, mais au lieu de ça nous sommes installés ici et je te prépare le petit déjeuner… Et pour couronné le tout, tu me souries… Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire j'adore te voir sourire…

Sakura avalait de travers et toussait bruyamment suite à la remarque, puis elle rougit furieusement. Et pour cacher son trouble elle décidait d'expliquer rapidement les raisons de ce changement.

-Je… c'est normale que tu sois surpris… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prépare aucun mauvais coup un truc dans ce genre… Je m'en remets à toi pour le moment. Expliquait-elle simplement.

-Oh ! Voyez-vous ça, et que me vaut une telle grâce ? Et pourquoi juste _pour un moment_ ?

-Pour un moment parce que je ne compte pas m'attarder ici. Et pour le reste, et bien Tomoyo m'a laissé une lettre avant de partir pour sa vendetta... Elle y explique ses raisons et l'arc qu'elle pense devoir récupérer. Elle me raconte aussi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon sommeil et pour finir, elle me donne des instructions à suivre jusqu'à son retour…

-Et c'est quoi ces instructions ?

-Pour commencer, ne pas te tuer... Ensuite elle dit qu'Eriol est le prélat du Nord, ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, elle parle d'un truc à propos du temps déformé... j'ai rien comprit mais elle m'expliquera tout ce que je veux savoir à son retour, selon ses dires. En attendant elle me demande de te faire confiance et elle se dit garante de ta fiabilité. Cette situation est surréaliste pour moi, alors tant que je n'aurai pas plus d'explications et que je ne serais pas plus remise. Je pense que le mieux que j'ai à faire est découter les recommandations de mon allier le plus proche.

-Et ça te suffit? S'étonnait Yue, lui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'explication soit si simpliste, c'en était presque risible.

-Oui, ça me suffit. Tomoyo est une oracle incroyable, elle ne se trompe presque jamais. Elle a dit que tu as pris soin de Sora pendant mon... sommeil. C'est suffisant pour moi. Disait-elle en haussant les épaules.

Yue se fit la réflexion que Sakura se préoccupait toujours de peu de choses. Son intérêt allait principalement à Sora, à Tomoyo et à Kelo. Et dans un avenir plus lointain, aux habitants de Faneas. Mais en aucun cas elle ne se souciait d'elle-même.

Yue décidait de creuser un peu plus le sujet.

-Mais tu n'as aucune preuve que toi tu ne risques rien. Tomoyo te dit que je traite bien le gosse mais rien indique que je vais pas te faire souffrir. Je pourrais très bien t'enfermer dans la geôle du manoir et te torturer, du moment que je ne touche pas le petit? C'est bien ça?

-Oui, à peu prêt... Soupirait Sakura. Contrairement à Tomoyo ou à moi, Sora ne devrait pas être ici. Cette mission ne le concernait absolument pas, il est bien trop jeune... Sora est un enfant courageux, du haut de ses six ans il affronte vaillamment toutes ces épreuves, sans jamais pleurer ou se plaindre. Oh mon dieu... Si tu savais combien je m'en veux. Je ne pourrais jamais plus regarder son père dans les yeux… Alors le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de le préserver du mieux que je peux.

La tristesse de Sakura était presque palpable, elle sanglotait et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Aussi Yue décidait de faire habilement dévier la conversation, ne supportant pas de la voir comme ça.

-si Sora ne devait pas vous suivre sur terre, que c'est-il passé? Je veux dire... Tomoyo nous a expliqué les circonstances de votre arrivée. Tu as quittée Ase Gard pour Baseen-Dar pour prévenir de l'invasion imminente d'Endor par l'ouest. A la capitale, tu as vu un homme qui me ressemblait trait pour traits et qui a attaqué Clow. C'est à ce moment que le roi t'a donné l'ordre de partir pour la terre. C'est bien ça?

-Oui... Pour trouver ses deux anciens prélats pour je ne sais quelle raison! Et cela alors même qu'un d'entre eux est responsable de la prise de la capitale! Puisque comme tu dois le savoir, je reste persuadée que l'homme que j'ai vu à Baseen-Dar était le vrai Shaolan Li, qui te ressemblait étrangement… D'ailleurs je doute que ce soit une coïncidence. Sais-tu quelque chose sur cet homme ?

-Non, rien. Mais si cette mission est si dangereuse, pourquoi un gamin vous accompagne-t-il? Que s'est-il passé? Eludait-il.

Sakura se rembrunit aussitôt, replongeant dans les souvenirs de ses derniers instants à Faneas. Elle hésitait un long moment à raconter ce souvenir, cette déchirure... Yue restait silencieux, attendant patiemment.

Au bout d'un temps, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sakura se mit à parler. Se soulageant pour la première fois de ce fardeau. Elle raconta tout... Le départ du palais des frontières... Les flammes dévorant Bas-Dar... Les cris et la tristesse, toutes ses vies brisées et ce sentiment insistant de tous les abandonner.

_" -... J'arrivais dans un escalier en colimaçon, je me précipitais dedans lorsqu'un sort passait à quelque centimètre de mon oreille, touchant un guerrier de l'ombre de plein fouet. Je regardais qui m'avait sauvée et mon cœur ratait un battement en reconnaissant l'enfant qui se tenait face à moi._

_-Sora! Que fais-tu là? Pourquoi n'es tu pas resté dans ta chambre?!_

_Sora, âgé de trois toutes petites années, se trouvait face à moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, ses grands yeux d'ambres me regardaient. Ce petit garnement maitrisait déjà son pouvoir alors que les autres enfants ne commencent leur apprentissage que vers les cinq ans._

_-Tu as oublié tes chaussures dans la grande salle, Sakura! Tu vas en avoir besoin, alors je suis venu te les apporter! avait-il déclaré en souriant, tout fier de lui. Mais avec tous ces méchants... je dois retrouver papa pour aider..._

_Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, ici! Il allait se faire tuer! Je le pris par la main et recommençait à avancer, pensant trouver une personne assez forte pour le protéger le temps que le sort des prêtres agisse. Mais des ennemis nous avaient rattrapé dans l'escalier, nous attaquants de divers sorts. _

_-Descend vite te mettre à l'abri, cache-toi dans les rideaux près des fenêtres dans la prochaine pièce! Vite Sora! Ordonnais-je._

_Le petit s'exécutait alors que j'entamais mon combat contre nos assaillants, ils étaient une dizaine, rien de bien difficile... mais au moment où je tuais le dernier, une explosion retentie au dessus de moi, dans la tour. Le mur cédait sous la puissance du souffle et je fus projetée à l'extérieur. Je tombais de la tour la plus haute du palais royal... tout était-il perdu? Mais une rage folle venait de naitre en moi: Faneas comptait sur moi, Clow comptait sur moi! Je n'avais pas le droit de mourir sans avoir fini ma mission! Il ne me restait qu'une seule chance:_

_-KELLOOOO! Hurlais-je dans ma chute._

_Un bruit sourd suivit d'un choc, et j'atterrissais sur le dos d'un majestueux lion aillé. _

_-Vite Kelo, va chercher Sora, il est là-bas, près des fenêtres! Montrais-je du doigt en voyant Sora nous faire signe par la fenêtre._

_Sora savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'était pas le fils de Toya pour rien! Aussi fin et perspicace que son père! Il sautait dès que nous passions près des fenêtres, atterrissant dans mes bras. _

_-On a plus le temps de faire demi-tour, emmène-moi directement au lac! Kelo. _

_Sora m'avait jeté un regard inquiet, mais il n'avait rien dit. Grace à Kelo, nous arrivions rapidement en vu du lac, mais je sentais déjà l'espace ce modifier et ralentir. Il ne nous restait sans doute que quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte._

_Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises puisqu'en arrivant à hauteur du lac, je vis que la porte était déjà ouverte. Une barrière d'eau s'était formée autour et attaquait tous les ennemis qui tentaient de la traverser. _

_Je devinais tout de suite qui était en train de se battre en ce lieu, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle... un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres lorsque la barrière s'ouvrit pour nous laisser passer et que je reconnus les cheveux noirs de celle que l'on nommait « la dame du lac », Tomoyo. Elle utilisait son pouvoir pour invoquer des dragons d'eau qui dévoraient les attaquants ennemis. Elle se tournait pour voir Kelo atterrir alors que je sautais de son dos pour aller aider ma cousine, heureuse de la trouver ici: son aide m'était précieuse._

_-Sak, j'ai entendu l'appel de son altesse Kaho... Je savais que tu choisirais cette porte là. _

_-Comment as-tu pu entendre? Tu n'étais pas dans cette ville non? Tu étais chez toi, dans le domaine des grand lacs non? Tu ne peux pas entendre d'aussi loin!? M'étonnais-je en plantant trois shurikens dans la tête d'un homme qui avait réussi à traverser la barrière._

_-Il faut croire que mes pouvoirs ont grandi! J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi, ici. Mais dépêche-toi Sak, on doit y aller... le sort se referme. Et si nous restons trop longtemps, nous serons bloqués nous aussi, et plus personne ne pourra plus rien faire pour sauver Faneas…._

_Je me tournais rapidement vers Kelo, Sora était toujours sur son dos et le lion envoyait des boules de feu vers les hommes qui les approchaient. Il était impossible de les laisser seuls ici, avec la protection de Sora à assurer, Kelo ne pourrait pas se battre à pleine puissance, et les ennemis ne cessaient d'augmenter en nombre. _

_Il ne fallait pas que Sora reste là... Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de prendre ma décision. Je sentais qu'il ne nous restait que quelques secondes._

_-Sakura! La porte! Me criait Tomoyo en désignant le rideau d'eau qui nous permettait de traverser les dimensions. La porte se refermait!_

_-Allez-y! Tous! Avais-je hurlé._

_Je fus la dernière à passer la porte des dimensions avant que celle ci ne se referme, emprisonnant Faneas dans un sommeil profond..."_

Un moment de silence se prolongeait alors que Sakura finissais son récit. Yue avait ressenti l'immense détresse de Sakura, il restait à réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien avoir vécu la jeune femme.

- Cette mission est la seule chose qui me reste à accomplir. Expliquait Sakura. Je la hais autant qu'elle me fait tenir le coup. Elle m'a tout pris, sauf la vie... C'est ma cage. Conclut la roussette.

La conversation était allée bien plus loin que ce que Sakura aurait cru raconter. La magicienne était gênée d'en avoir dit autant. Elle s'était sentie si à l'aise pendant quelques instants qu'elle avait tout raconté à Yue, et maintenant elle ne savait comment réagir.

Finalement, Sakura quittait la pièce sans rien ajouter. Le brun la laissait faire, se doutant du trouble que la windscaper devait ressentir.

Les deux jeunes s'évitèrent ainsi presque toute la journée, se retrouvant uniquement pour le déjeuner qu'ils prirent dans un silence extrême. Et toute la journée se déroulait ainsi, dans une atmosphère lourde et tendue... D'ailleurs Yue avait l'impression désagréable qu'un orage allait éclater tellement l'air était chargé de cette étrange odeur qui annonçait généralement les tempêtes.

La cohabitation présageait d'être houleuse.

Toutefois, vers 15h30 alors que Yue prenait son manteau dans le hall, Sakura se présentait à son tour dans le vestibule et prit elle aussi sa veste.

-Tu comptes sortir? S'informait le brun. C'est assez déconseillé vu ton état... Tu es encore malade.

-Tu n'es pas mère! S'insurgeait Sakura, un peu inquiète à l'idée que Yue puisse trouver un moyen de la contraindre à rester au manoir. Sora est MON fils! Et ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui m'en empêchera! Grognait-elle, déterminée.

Yue l'observait un instant, il avait dans l'idée de l'assommer mais il lui semblait évident maintenant que Sakura était si butée que rien n'arrêterait la jeune fille. Inutile d'insister... Cette tête de mule ne l'écouterait pas, il pouvait lire dans les yeux d'émeraudes tout l'entêtement dont elle allait probablement faire preuve s'il tentait de l'en dissuader. De toute façon il avait bien comprit… quand ça concernait Sora, il n'y avait rien à faire.

-C'est bon, ne fais pas cette tête! Mais habille-toi plus chaudement, mets-ça! Ordonna-t-il en tendant une paire de gants et une écharpe. Sakura protestait un peu pour la forme, mais elle finit par enfiler les vêtements que Yue lui tendait.

Ils quittèrent la demeure un peu plus tard. Le chemin se fit dans un silence gêné jusqu'à l'école maternelle. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où les enfants commençaient à sortir dans la cour.

Pour une fois Sakura se sentait relativement sereine, était-ce du à la présence de Yue? Parce que ce dernier s'était soucié l'elle? Sans savoir pourquoi, son attention la touchait. Elle observait les gants trop grands sur ses mains, cachant son visage couleur tomate dans l'écharpe qui avait la bonne odeur de tilleul.

"Comme lui..." Se dit-elle.

La cohue que faisait les enfants sortie Sakura de sa rêverie. Sora apparut à son tour dans se joyeux capharnaüm et il se précipitait vers Sakura.

-Kasan! Tu es venue!

-Oui trésor... Hiragisawa-kun m'a accompagné.

-Qui ? Ah ! Yue-nisan ! Kasan et Yue-ni sont de nouveaux amis ! Sora est content ! J'aime beaucoup Kasan quand elle est si belle !

-Pourquoi tu penses ça Sora?

- Tu as une belle tête avec cette couleur dedans toi. Hier tu faisais peur mais maintenant tu es la plus jolie de toutes les mamans.

- Tu es gentil mon trésor. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fais peur hier soir... Viens ici me faire un gros câlin.

L'enfant s'exécutait avec plaisir, venant se blottir dans les bras réconfortants de Sakura. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et un doux sourire s'était niché sur ses lèvres.

Yue, attendri par la scène, se sentait de trop dans le décor. Il se disait bien que Sakura était capable d'une grande tendresse, mais il c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir ainsi. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle…

_« Mais j'aime aussi la voir en colère, j'admire qu'une petite femme comme elle puisse être un prélat et un prélat puissant… »_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses réflexions puisque la maitresse de Sora avançait vers eux.

-Kinnomoto-san ! Hélait-elle. Ravie de constater que vous allez mieux. Votre compagnon m'a expliqué que vous avez passé plusieurs jours alité pour cause de forte fièvre…

-M-mon... Mon compagnon ?! M-mais… Bégayait Sakura, rouge tomate.

-Mais elle va mieux maintenant ! Intervient Yue pour éviter que Sakura ne révèle son mensonge. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Demandait-il en enlaçant la windscaper, passant son bras sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'attirant contre lui. Il eut même l'audace de lui coller un baiser sur la joue, la faisant frissonner.

-O-oui… C'est vrai, mon compagnon… Ha ha…

-En tout cas vous n'avez pas encore l'air totalement guérie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sora, Hiragisawa-san est très consciencieux. Il est venu un peu en avance tous les jours ! C'est très rare qu'un père soit aussi ponctuel ! J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Hiragisawa-san. C'est agréable de constater que les hommes aussi sont investis de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Roucoulait la maitresse. Si seulement mon mari en faisait autant !

Sakura, elle, ne suivait pas très bien ce qui ce disait. Bien trop abasourdie par ce mensonge qui faisait naitre une étrange sensation dans son ventre, ou alors était-ce le bras de Yue qui entourait ses hanches qui la déstabilisait ? Mais il était temps d'en revenir à la conversation car les derniers mots de l'éducatrice la faisait voir rouge, mais déjà Yue la coupait.

-J'ai moi aussi été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Rika-san. Et surtout j'ai été ravi de chercher mon fils à l'école le temps que ma chère Sakura se rétablisse. Mais maintenant qu'elle va mieux, c'est probablement Sakura qui viendra récupérer Sora puisque mes journées finissent en général trop tard pour que je puisse m'acquitter de cette tache.

La conversation s'arrêtait peut après avoir énuméré plusieurs salutations d'usage… Le petit groupe put enfin reprendre la route pour retourner au Manoir. Sora courant devant et s'amusant des flocons qui s'étaient mis à tomber et Sakura riant gaiement des pitreries du bambin.

Elle restait très ennuyée de ce mensonge mais reconnaissait que c'était bien le moyen le plus sûr de chercher Sora à l'école : la maitresse le confirait plus facilement l'enfant à son père qu'à un inconnu. Cette situation était donc la plus judicieuse à adopter. C'était juste un mensonge, rien de plus… pourtant quelque chose la tracassait.

Sakura tentait de mettre la main sur ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi sur tout le chemin du retour, sans porter d'intérêt à la neige qui commençait à recouvrir le sol.

**Cette nuit là, 23h46.**

Il y avait du bruit… Yue pouvait entendre un léger bruissement de vêtement qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée. Il se levait rapidement et descendait à pas de loup, près à en découdre avec quiconque tenterait de s'introduire dans le manoir. Les sons étaient de plus en plus clairs, et maintenant s'y mêlait même une faible lumière émanant de la cuisine. On pouvait aussi entendre des murmures si on tendait l'oreille.

-Fait attention, tu vas le réveiller…

Le jeune homme se précipitait alors dans la pièce, prêt à en découdre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il surprit Sakura, vêtue uniquement d'un T-shirt et ses cheveux longs et désordonnés pour une fois détachés et cascadant dans son dos, et Sora, en pyjama vert foncé, en train de piller le frigo. Les deux regardaient Yue avec un air de profonde surprise peinte sur leur visage. Puis soudain, comprenant la méprise du brun, Sakura partit dans un rire cristallin. Bien vite suivie par l'enfant.

_« Je dois rêver… c'est pas possible autrement. Ils se fichent de moi ?! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ! En caleçon dans la cuisine ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que ces deux gamins soient venus vivre ici ! Jamais ma patience tiendra le coup, surtout si Sakura porte toujours des tenues aussi légères pour dormir… Non ! Non ne regarde pas ses jambes… »_

Yue, les oreilles rougies par la honte, se tenait face aux deux intrus qui semblaient simplement être venus dévaliser le réfrigérateur pour un repas nocturne. Blasant… A croire que la vie tranquille du guerrier en exil était irrémédiablement relayée aux oubliettes… Yue en aurait hurlé de rage s'il n'avait pas été aussi touché par la chanson envoutante des rires de joies qui avait élu domicile au manoir. Si bruyants, si spontanés, si drôles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! Il est presque minuit ! Je vous ai pris pour des voleurs… gourmandait Yue, hébété.

-Désolée, Sora a fait un mauvais rêve. A son réveille il avait envie de boire quelque chose, alors j'ai préparé une tisane aux herbes pour dormir… Tu en veux un peu ? Demandait Sakura en lui montrant la bouilloire qui chauffait.

Faisant déjà un effort surhumain pour se concentrer sur la conversation sans fixer les longues jambes dénudées de la jeune fille, Yue avait du mal à se décider. Cette situation était vraiment trop étrange pour lui. Il décidait finalement d'ignorer tout simplement Sakura pour s'accroupir près de Sora. Il ébouriffait tendrement la tignasse sombre de l'enfant, les cheveux de Sora étant aussi désordonné que ceux de sa mère, mais Yue se dit que ceux de Sakura étaient plus doux… Il secouait la tête en se mortifiant : il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à elle.

-Alors morveux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Morveux ?! Relevait la jeune femme.

-Yue-nisan m'appelle souvent comme ça… Expliquait Sora d'une petite voix. Tu vas encore le disputer ?

-Non non… Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Je suis juste un peu surprise : Toya m'appelait souvent comme ça quand… euh… Enfin, bref. Répondit la brunette avec un sourire piteux et un regard triste. Raconte lui donc ton rêve, tu verras qu'il te dira la même chose que moi.

Sakura avait dit ça pour changer de sujet, mais Yue remarquait le regard de Sakura qui était devenu lointain. Comme toujours, les souvenirs de la jeune fille relatifs à Faneas semblaient la plonger dans un monde emplit de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Et comme souvent le nom de Toya était le déclencheur de cette tristesse que Yue pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sakura. Yue commençait vraiment à ne plus supporter ce nom. Lorsque lui-même était à Faneas il avait de bons rapports avec Toya, mais maintenant qu'il savait que Toya était le père de Sora et par conséquence le mari de Sakura, il avait de plus en plus d'antipathie et de jalousie pour Toya. Si lui avait eu une femme comme Sakura, il n'aurait jamais laissé apparaitre une mine si triste sur son beau visage.

-J'ai… J'ai rêvé que le … On était à Bâseen-Dar, et tout était en feu. Kasan était là, elle criait comme la dernière fois… elle saignait et elle pleurait. Mais d'un seul coup plus rien… Maman… les yeux tous vides et plus rien… Je veux pas que tu meures ! Kasan ! Tu dois rester… tou… toujours ! Je veux pas…

-Stop ! Stop… Calme-toi bonhomme. Ta maman est très forte, je t'assure. Il ne lui arrivera rien, elle sera toujours là pour veiller sur toi…

-Tu vois Sora… Je te l'avais dit… Je vais bien, il ne m'arrivera rien… je te promets que tout ira bien, je sais me défendre et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour m'en sortir. Jamais je te laisserai tout seul, je ferai toujours tout mon possible pour que tu ailles bien… je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité. Yue te l'a dit, je resterai en vie. Je suis forte, je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Promis ! Tentait de rassurer Sakura.

Mais Sora ne semblait pas convaincu. Il pleurait de plus en plus et Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire de plus pour calmer le bambin, en dépit de cause elle enlaçait le petit en le cajolant doucement. Et Yue restai là, impuissant et immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment qu'elle attitude adopter quand il fut prit l'une envie soudaine.

En un élan il enlaçait à son tour les deux autres. De ces bras forts il n'avait aucun mal à entourer le petit et la jeune fille en même temps, il se sentait bien en cet instant, dans une attitude protectrice… Alors il approcha son visage de Sora. Sakura elle n'en menait pas large, ses mains tremblaient et elle avait l'envie irrépressible de rejeter férocement Yue, mais en même temps elle sentait son cœur faiblir dans cette embrassade, comme réchauffé...

-Sora, je te promets que moi, je la protègerai. Murmurait Yue. Même si un jour ta maman n'est plus aussi forte, comme lors du combat contre Zef. Moi je serai là… Tu dois me croire Sora. Je donnerais ma vie s'il le faut mais je ferai tout pour que ta maman te revienne, toujours !

Sakura se sentait rougir, elle cachait son trouble en baissant la tête et en enlaçant Sora encore plus fort, incapable de parler. Elle ne savait même pas quelle réaction elle aurait du avoir, si tant est que son corps accepte de réagir. Son cœur battait très fort, elle se sentait étrange, comme envoutée… sa tête lui hurlait qu'elle savait se défendre toute seule, et qu'elle avait besoin de personne. Mais elle ne dit rien…

Sora de son côté semblait rassuré par la promesse de Yue. Ses sanglots se calmaient lentement. Il finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de sa mère.

Finalement Yue prit Sora avec délicatesse dans ses bras et le transportait jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongeait. Le petit ne se réveilla pas et fit de beaux rêves. A milles lieux des tracas qui envahissaient le cœur de Sakura.

Avant que Yue ne quitte la chambre, elle l'interpelait :

-Je sais me défendre sans l'aide de personne… mais merci… d'avoir rassuré Sora.

Yue se contentait d'acquiescer de la tête puis partit pour sa chambre avec le maigre espoir d'y retrouver le calme et la sérénité. Décidément le fait de rester ici avec Sakura le rendait bien trop émotif, bien trop… _humain_. Et personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il détestait ce sentiment… mais pour la windscaper c'était un peu différent.

Il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point… Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, et malgré l'heure tardive il composait le numéro d'Eriol.

_-Allo ? Shao ? Tu as du mal à trouver le sommeil ?_ Plaisantait ce dernier.

-C'est pas ça… je dormais bien mais j'ai entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de voleurs… En fait c'était juste Sakura et le morveux qui ruinaient le frigo ! C'était vraiment glauque, t'imagines même pas.

_-Ha ha ha ! C'est clair que tu dois avoir plus de mal à gérer les fringales de tes invités que les voleurs ou les assassins ! Et ça c'est bien passé ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas essayé de les tuer au moins ?_

-Ha ha ! Très amusant. Non… j'ai même réconforté Sora. Et j'ai fait un câlin général en prime figures-toi…

_-…._

-Eriol ?

_-Tu me fais marcher… Toi, faire un CALIN…_

-Oui, je sais, ça surprend. Vous revenez bientôt ? Parce que franchement je suis pas sûr de tenir le coup : cette famille est complètement fêlée ! Tu es parti depuis une semaine à peine et le manoir c'est déjà transformé en cirque ! Et je ne parle pas seulement du chat géant qui se balade dans les couloirs ! Je ne serais pas étonné de croiser un éléphant en rentrant dans la salle de bain. Je dis pas que c'est désagréable, mais franchement je commence à avoir peur de me ramollir si la vie normale ne reprend pas bientôt son cour.

_-Je crains que nos vies ne soient définitivement bouleversées mon ami, le retour en arrière ne me semble plus possible. Alors comme ça c'est vrai, Sakura est réveillée ? Tu exagères, tu aurais du nous prévenir tout de même…_ Se plaignait Eriol.

-Et qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire d'après toi ? Je t'appelle pour le plaisir d'entendre ta jolie voix peut-être ?! Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà au courant ?

_-Tomoyo. Elle et Sakura ont un lien très fort je pense… parce qu'hier soir une bourrasque de vent à balayé la place devant notre planque, et Tomoyo s'est mise à sourire. J'ai demandé ce qui la faisait rire et elle m'a répondu que le vent de Sakura venait de l'atteindre et qu'il était comme toujours : une douce tornade venait de se lever…Elle a ajouté que tu devais sans doute en prendre pour ton grade puis s'est mise à rire. Je n'ai rien pu tirer de plus après ça._

-Ca correspond bien en effet. C'est étonnant que Tomoyo puisse ressentir ce genre de choses… Pourtant vous êtes plutôt loin non ? Les pouvoirs de Sakura ne devraient pas vous atteindre.

_-Nous sommes à Londres. Nous avons suivi Zef jusqu'en Europe, mais depuis notre arrivée en Angleterre nous l'avons perdu… J'ai bon espoir de le retrouver, nous sommes sur une bonne piste. Tomoyo est très intelligente, elle arrive à raisonner exactement comme notre ennemi. Mais et toi de ton coté, à part le cirque et les rapts de nourritures, comment ça ce passe avec Sakura ? Vous vous disputez tout le temps je parie !_

-Non… pas tant que ça. J'ai suivi ton conseil, depuis la fois où… je l'ai fait pleurer, le soir ou je l'ai embrassé au café. J'ai compris maintenant à quel point elle est déterminée, et aussi combien ses actions sont toujours dictées par le bien être des autres. Elle fait presque tout en fonction de Sora, et même si ça m'agace un peu, je dois reconnaitre que c'est une très bonne mère et la voir avec lui m'attendit et me permet de découvrir une facette d'elle qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais permis de découvrir. J'ai compris ce qu'elle représente pour moi… alors je fais des efforts et je la provoque moins qu'avant.

_-Quel retournement de situation… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réalises aussi rapidement. Je suis content pour toi. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?_

-Sakura m'a raconté elle-même son départ de Faneas… Elle a du énormément souffrir, plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Mais malgré ses blessures elle ne se plaint pas… elle a pourtant eu toutes les raisons du monde d'abandonner cette mission, mais elle reste déterminée… alors qu'il n'y a plus aucunes chances si tu veux mon avis.

_-En fait tu admires sa détermination et sa force… tu es étonné qu'elle accepte sa mission avec autant de dévotion alors que toi tu fais tout pour t'y soustraire. Tu m'as même souvent répété de tu trahirais tout le monde sans hésitation si ça pouvait te libérer de ton lien avec Faneas… Est-ce que Sakura est en mesure de changer ça ? Shaolan, les temps sont en train de changer, pour toi comme pour moi. Il est temps pour nous, je dois savoir si tu seras un allier dans l'avenir._

-Non… non Sakura ne peut pas changer ça. J'ai toujours été prêt à trahir pour ce qui me tient le plus à cœur et je continuerai à le faire. Un peu comme toi, qui a ta propre ligne de conduite et qui n'est soumis à aucunes lois ou règles…J'admire cette gamine pour avoir donné sa vie toute entière pour ce pays, mais moi je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi… héroïquement stupide. Je suivrais ma route du mieux que je peux en étant libre, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

_-Je comprends… Je suppose que c'est bien comme ça. Je vais te laisser, j'entends Tomoyo qui revient. Je te rappellerai quand j'en saurai plus sur Zef._

-D'accord. A plus.

_-Bye._

**Le lendemain, 9h42  
>Samedi 12 décembre.<strong>

-Sakura ! SA-KU-RA ! Tu vas te lever oui !? Ca fait des heures que je t'appelle ! S'époumonait Yue dans l'escalier du hall menant à l'étage.

Sans succès. Yue martelait maintenant le sol de ses pas dignes de ceux d'un hippopotame en colère, retournant à la confection du petit-déjeuner. Sora, agacé par les cris et par les tremblements qui menaçaient de faire renverser son précieux chocolat chaud, décidait d'intervenir en voyant le brun se rediriger pour la énième fois vers l'entrée après quelques minutes.

-Tu perds ton temps… Sakura-Kasan n'est pas du matin ! Tu pourras jamais la réveiller juste comme-ça… Expliquait le gosse en croquant dans sa biscote avec avidité, balançant joyeusement ses jambes dans le vide sans faire attention à la bombe qu'il venait de laissé échapper.

-Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?! Sale morveux ! Criait Yue, hors de lui, se précipitant dans l'escalier.

-Mais si tu la réveilles c'est pire ! C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit… Mais le brun était déjà parti.

Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, entrant dans la chambre de la convalescente comme un furibond. Mais malgré le bruit qu'il fit, il put constater qu'en effet Sakura avait le sommeil très lourd puisque même en claquant la porte plusieurs fois d'affilé, elle ne se réveillait pas. La roussette dormait à point fermés, et ce même si la pièce était baignée par la lumière blafarde du faible soleil matinal de ce mois de décembre. Yue aperçut alors que la fenêtre était grande ouverte et que le froid s'engouffrait dans la chambre, il décidait donc de la refermer en pestant encore d'avantage.

Se faisant, il dut poser un genou sur le lit et se placer au dessus de Sakura pour atteindre la clenche de la fenêtre. Le pan de la chemise du brun vint chatouiller le visage de Sakura qui gigota un peu, poussant un long soupir dans son sommeil. L'atmosphère se réchauffait instantanément pour Yue. Ce dernier se forçait désespérément pour empêcher une légère rougeur de colorer ses joues, rougir étant inconcevable pour un homme de son envergure.

Mais la roussette était si excitante, ainsi lascivement avachie. La chemise longue qui lui servait de pyjama entre ouverte… Généralement Yue n'aimait pas ce look garçonne mais sur Sakura c'était la perfection. La chemise bleue claire d'homme laissait apparaitre ses longues jambes fuselées et…Minute !? Cette chemise. Il n'avait pas remarqué hier soir dans la pénombre de la cuisine mais c'était SA chemise !

_« Cette petite garce ! Quelle impudence ! Non content de se servir dans mes affaires sans mon accord, elle pend en plus une chemise en cachemire pour un pyjama… elle ne sait vraiment pas s'habiller, c'est désespérant ! Si au moins elle avait pioché dans la garde-robe d'Eriol, elle y aurait trouvé de vrais pyjamas. Quoique… je préfère la voir dans mes vêtements… »_

Les ronflements de Ceroberos qui sommeillait au pied du lit faisaient trembler les murs, ramenant Yue à la raison… L'animal ouvrait un énorme œil jaune et ensommeillé et Yue cru y déceler un éclat d'amusement. Mais le brun l'ignorait superbement, après tout l'animal n'avait probablement pas vu les rougeurs sur le visage du brun, il ne faisait que deviner son trouble.

Yue se fit la réflexion que lion était vraiment imposant, même avec ses pouvoirs, le brun n'aimerait pas avoir affaire à lui. Il frissonnait à cette idée et se retournait vers Sakura, s'asseyant sur le lit. Comme la sorcière dormait toujours profondément, il en profitait pour prendre sa température et constatait que la fièvre était enfin tombée. Rassuré, Yue entreprit de secouer légèrement Sakura pour la réveiller. En vain bien évidemment…

-Eh ! Sakura ! Lève-toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt et Sora nous attend.

Pendant plusieurs minutes d'essais infructueux, Yue crut devenir fou. Il secouait Sakura sans ménagement mais cette dernière ne sortait pas de son sommeil pour autant. Yue désespérait. Ceroberos, lui, regardait la scène d'un air amusé, prenant un malin plaisir à voir le brun échouer et se déconfire aussi facilement. D'ailleurs ce dernier sembla le remarquer puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils et s'adressait directement au lion, visiblement vexé.

-Ben quoi ? Tu te débrouilles mieux que moi peut-être ? Parce que si c'est ça ne te gênes pas pour moi, la carpette ambulante ! Vas-y, réveille donc cette maman ours en hibernation ! Je suis prêt à t'acheter 10 kilos de steak de grison si tu t'en sors mieux que moi ! Et je suis même prêt à te prendre du filet à 3 500 Yen le kilo si tu y arrives en une fois ! (D'après mes petites recherches, le filet de grison se vent jusqu'à 55€ les 150g soit 3 562.87 Yen le kilo, ce qui fait 367€ le kilo)

C'était intéressant… suffisamment alléchant pour que Kelo se lèche les babines d'avance. Gourmand comme il était, il imaginait déjà la viande si tendre entre ses canines acérées. Le fauve décidait que ça en valait la peine, rien que pour clouer le bec de ce petit gringalet. Kelo avait son petit caractère, et même s'il était généralement calme et pantouflard, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Il aimait la sieste, la nourriture et il détestait qu'on lui donne des surnoms. Déjà pour « Kelo » il avait du faire un gros travail d'acceptation. Alors il n'était pas né le gamin qui l'appellerait carpette !

Le lion ne prit même pas la peine de se lever. Il se contentait de se redresser un peu sur ses pates-avants et sans crier gare, il poussa un rugissement tonitruant. La maison toute entière se mis à trembler et Yue plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles, ahurit par le bruit. Le brun posait un regard agar sur la pièce avant que ses yeux ne se fixent à nouveau sur Kelo qui s'était recouché. Yue allait ouvrir la bouche avec l'intention ferme d'exprimer son mécontentement, mais un bruit venant di lit l'en dissuada.

-Hum… hein ? Qu… quoi ? Yue. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demandait la voix enjôleuse de la jeune fille visiblement totalement dans le cirage.

Yue ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, regarda Sakura… puis Kelo… et referma la bouche sans qu'un son n'en soit sorti. Sakura quant à elle papillonnait des yeux et semblait hésiter entre comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la présence de Yue ou plus simplement se rendormir sans autre forme de procès.  
>Le brun lui était bien plus chamboulé. Dans la confusion de son esprit, Sakura n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait appelé le brun par son prénom. « Yue » c'était la première fois qu'elle le prononçait. Et ça lui plaisait bien de l'entendre, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé… Mais curieusement ça eu aussi un autre effet, celui d'écraser son cœur dans un étrange étau. Dieu, comme en cet instant il aurait voulu entendre cet autre nom.<p>

-Quoi ? Demandait Sakura. Tu es bizarre… tu restes planté là comme un imbécile. Il y a un problème ?

-Non rien… je crois que je viens juste de perdre beaucoup d'argent… j'espère que tu aimes la viande de grison. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et vient prendre le petit déjeuner. Sora veut aller au parc tu te souviens ? Il a neigé toute la nuit et la ville est toute blanche.

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire de viande de grison ?... En fait, non… j'veux pas savoir… encore une heure et j'arrive… b'nuit.

-Non ! Tout de suite ! Râlait Yue, incapable de contenir son exaspération plus longtemps.

Mais c'était inutile puisque la jeune fille s'était déjà rallongée, n'écoutant plus son hôte. C'est alors que Ceroberos, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, décidait de faire un bon geste. Il ne le faisait pas vraiment pour aider Yue, mais plutôt pour Sora et surtout… 10 kilos de grisons.

Il se levait paresseusement et grogna, intimant à Sakura de se lever. Sachant que ça ne suffirait pas à lever la jeune femme, il attrapait le pan de la chemise dans son énorme gueule et tirait pour la forcer à sortir du lit. Bien sûr, Sakura ne se laissait pas faire. Elle se débattait comme une diablesse, et râlait plus qu'autre chose.

-Oh non… Kelo, espèce de tortionnaire… laisses moi dormir. C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Mégère ! C'est facile pour toi, les chats dorment toute la journée… Allez laisses moi !

Mais elle abdiquait finalement, incapable de faire céder le gigantesque animal qui la tenait dans sa gueule. (je vous raconte pas l'état de la chemise de Yue…)

Mi-terrifié mi-fasciné, Yue restait médusé face à la scène. L'animal avait une force monstrueuse… Yue ne l'avait pas soupçonné aussi puissant. D'un coup de pate il pouvait probablement projeter un éléphant sur plusieurs mètres. Un petit coup de mâchoires et il aurait pu broyer le corps de Sakura, pourtant cette dernière ne semblait pas en avoir peur. Confiance aveugle ou inconscience… Yue ne saurait le dire. Sakura chatouillait le fauve pour tenter de s'en débarrasser, installée sur son dos… Et Yue sentait une sueur froide lui remonter l'échine alors qu'il imaginait les pires scénarios.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kelo faire autre chose que marcher, dormir, ou manger… Le lion gardait généralement ses distances avec les membres du manoir et restait le plus discret possible. Alors Yue n'avait jamais remarqué, et encore moins soupçonné cette complicité qu'il voyait entre Sakura et Kelo.

Tout à ses pensés il n'avait pas vu Sakura sortir du lit.

-Hiragisawa, tu vas sortir oui ?! Espèce de pervers ! Je voudrais m'habiller. Sinon ma gouvernante va me faire subir les pires tourments. Dit-elle en désignant Kelo du chef alors que ce dernier grognait.

-Yue.

-… Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as appelé Yue tout à l'heure. Alors continu, je préfère… Ajoutait le brun de sa voix suave, accompagné d'un sourire doux qu'on ne lui voyait que trop peu.

-Quoi ?... heu… n-non… j'ai fait ça… m-mais euh…

Mais Yue quittait déjà la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au parc.

Sakura était assise sur un banc et regardait Sora jouer avec les autres enfants. C'était si agréable d'entendre le rire cristallin et les fanfaronnades de ces bambins qu'elle en oubliait presque la raison de sa présence… presque… parce que le remord d'être ici ne la quittait jamais.

La vie sur terre était beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée : les terriens savaient se montrer bons et justes. Mais cette planète aussi belle soit-elle n'égalait pas la splendeur de Faneas… Faneas et ses montagnes… ou l'air est si pur et si frais. Ses forêts si denses et si profondes qu'on dirait qu'aucun son n'en est jamais sorti. Ses villes si bruyantes où la joie semble rebondir sur les murs… Ses lacs… Tomoyo… Toya.

« Ça suffit, il faut que je me reprenne. Ce n'est pas en pensant à eux et en m'inquiétant sans cesse que je vais arranger les choses. Pour l'instant la seule chose à faire c'est de croire en Tomoyo, elle n'est pas la dame du lac pour rien… elle rapportera l'arc. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé et je n'ai pas posé de questions sur Yue ou sur Eriol, mais lorsqu'elle rentrera je serai en mesure de changer les choses. Je suis sûre qu'Eriol prendra soin de Tomoyo, et si je le demande elle s'occupera de Sora… Je vais repartir, et j'irais tuer Shaolan Li et je vengerai ma famille… après ça, je pourrais les rejoindre l'esprit en paix. Si tout est vraiment perdu pour notre royaume, je veux au moins pouvoir mourir en vengeant ma famille. »

Toute à ses pensées, Sakura n'avait pas remarqué que de puissantes bourrasques balayaient le parc soufflant lugubrement des flocons de neiges qui tombaient. Sora, non loin, regardait la jeune femme d'un air profondément triste. Il avait cessé de joué avec les autres enfants mais n'osait pas non plus aller réconforter sa mère qui avait fait souffler ce vent funeste sans s'en apercevoir. C'est alors que Yue se risqua à intervenir.

-Si tu continues à faire souffler ta mauvaise humeur, un ouragan ne va pas tarder à apparaitre ! Plaisanta le brun en désignant d'un signe de tête les papiers et les objets qui avaient été emportés par les vents. Tiens, j'ai acheté deux cafés. Comme tu n'as pas l'air très réveillée, je me suis dit que ça te ferais du bien. Noir, sans sucre.

-J'ai rien demandé, Hiragisawa ! Maugréait Sakura en arrachant la tasse de café tendu par Yue.

-… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je fais d'énormes efforts pour me montrer gentil et ne pas te hurler dessus à chaque fois que tu me tapes sur les nerfs. Mais si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, je vais vraiment finir par t'étriper…

-désolée… merci, pour le café. Bredouillait Sakura, confuse de s'être emportée aussi vite.

-De rien… Et c'est Yue, maintenant. Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi à cran ?

La question de Yue était sur le ton de la conversation, il n'était absolument pas sûr d'avoir une réponse. D'ailleurs en observant la jeune fille attentivement, on pouvait même se demander si elle avait vraiment entendu la question qui lui avait été posée. En fait elle semblait simplement être retournée dans son monde… Mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle se mit à parler.

-Je pensais juste à quelqu'un… quelqu'un que je veux tuer. Répondit-elle franchement. Un homme qui a trahit notre pays, et qui est responsable de la mort de ma famille… A chaque fois que je pense à ma vie à Faneas, et que je me souviens comme j'ai pu y être heureuse. Je me dis que c'est cet homme qui m'a pris mon bonheur, celui de Sora, et celui de Tomoyo. J'aimerai pouvoir sauver tout le monde et faire revenir la paix et la joie là-bas, mais si je n'y arrive pas et qu'Endor prend finalement le contrôle… alors je n'ai qu'une demande à faire aux Dieux, qu'ils me laissent combattre cet homme encore une fois. Et cette fois je te garantis que cet enfoiré de prélat comprendra ce qu'il en coute de trahir les siens !

Yue se tendit légèrement en entendant cette phrase, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. Tomoyo lui avait dit que Sakura voulait se venger et que ça rage était sans limite. C'était le moment d'essayer de changer de sujet.

-Je n'ai pas revu Faneas depuis plusieurs années, et comme l'espace temps est différent je n'ai jamais connu le Faneas d'où tu viens… Comment c'était ? Questionnait le brun.

A son grand étonnement, le regard de Sakura se fit instantanément plus doux et plus lointain… ses yeux d'émeraudes se posèrent sur Sora qui était retourné jouer et un petit sourire se peint sur son visage. Elle qui était si énervée il y a une minute était maintenant très calme, et terriblement nostalgique. Yue la trouvais belle… emmitouflé dans son écharpe d'où seulement ses yeux et son nez échappaient. Maintenant qu'elle se livrait, sous ses airs de tête brûlée, se cache une personne très sensible et profondément attachante.

-C'était… comme Sora… et comme la moi d'avant… c'était vivant… Je viens des montagnes, et je me souviens du vent de là-bas, lorsque j'étais enfant. Le ciel est un dieu qu'on apprend à respecter. Les anges disent souvent que le vent est la façon de parler des dieux, il peut être drôle, doux, gaie, mais aussi furieux, colérique et destructeur… Mais il est toujours libre. C'est comme ça que je me sentais à Faneas : vivante et libre… et surement un peu insouciante. Mais maintenant tout à changé, mon vent ne s'amuse plus, il souffle les cris de sa Vendetta et il n'y a que la grande faucheuse dans son sciage. J'ai presque tout oublié, je n'entends plus les chants des oiseaux au printemps, les rires de ma mère… J'entends juste les cris des batailles. Tu demandes comment était Faneas… je ne peux pas te répondre, j'ai trop peur de me souvenir d'une chose que je ne retrouverais peut être jamais…

-Les cris ne sont pas la seule chose que t'apporte le vent. Tu dois juste regarder l'un peu plus prêt. Si cette mission te pèse autant, pourquoi ne pas l'oublier ? Oublier les batailles et oublier Faneas, laisser derrière toi ce rôle de prélat et vivre une vie libre à nouveau. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

-Tu ne comprends pas… Cette mission est importante pour moi, c'est ma seule chance ! J'y tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie et qu'à ma liberté. Bien sûr j'aurai préférée ne pas avoir à m'enfuir et me battre au près de ma famille, mais cette mission est la seule chance pour des millions de Faneains de s'en sortir vivants. Alors je dois tout faire pour réussir. Je retournerai à Faneas, je sauverai le roi et je tuerai le traitre de mes mains ! Ensuite je ferai battre en retraite les hommes d'ombres d'Endor et nous serons enfin en paix !

-C'est inutile… tu ne peux pas faire tout ça et tu le sais…

-Si le roi meure, c'est tout notre équilibre qui s'effondre. Et ça je ne le veux pas, alors je l'empêcherai. Inutile ou impossible sont des mots qui n'existent pas, la seule chose qui compte c'est ce que je veux. Et ce que je dois faire pour l'avoir. J'aime Faneas, j'aime la vie là-bas, et j'aime le roi Clow… alors je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, qu'importe le prix.

-Tu y laisseras la vie.

-Si c'est le prix à payer, ça ne me dérange pas. Le seul hic c'est que pour le moment j'ai pas trop le droit de mourir…

Sakura parlait de tout ça avec légèreté, elle n'était pas du tout affectée par ce qu'elle disait. C'était comme de parler d'une liste de course. Mais après cette phrase la windscaper parut un peu plus triste, comme si une lourde cage venait de l'emprisonner. A cet instant une bouraque de vent vint balayer l'espace, virevoltant dans les cheveux de miel et faisant rire Sakura. Intrigué Yue demandait :

-C'est toi cette bouraque à l'instant ?

-Non, ça doit être le vent de Sora qui a fait ça. Le vent à sa volonté propre. Il est libre et insaisissable, il est aussi de nature espiègle et joueur… Il essaye juste de me réconforter parce que j'ai eu l'impression d'être prise au piège. C'est la seule chose qu'un windscaper ne peut pas supporter, la chose qui peu faire réagir les dieux Ases du vent eux-mêmes pour venir en aides à leurs enfants…

-Les pièges ?

-Les cages… privé de liberté, le vent meurt. C'est pareil pour nous… Je veux sortir de ma cage et redevenir une vrai windcaper. Je veux être comme le vent. Cette mission est ma cage, et je pourrais en sortir une fois qu'elle sera terminée…

-Même si tu dois en mourir pour atteindre cette liberté… En fait il semblerait que nous cherchions la même chose, moi aussi j'ai tout fait pour être libre et échapper à la cage qu'on me réservait depuis ma naissance… J'ai tout fait pour ça et je suis prêt à tous pour rester libre.

-Tu n'es pas libre. Fuir n'est pas une façon d'être libre… Toi et moi sommes différents. Je cherche ma liberté et toi tu fuis tes responsabilités… Finalement je suis bien dans une cage, mais toi tu te débats en trainant derrière toi un boulet qui t'empêchera toujours d'être libre. En fait nous sommes tous les deux dans l'incapacité de déployer nos ailes… mais un jour peut-être… Sourit Sakura.

C'était la vérité… Yue ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais d'une certaine manière il était vrai qu'il avait cette sensation d'être retenu par quelque chose. Alors il ne contredit pas Sakura, étrangement soulagé de se trouver un point commun avec elle. Il se permit même de lui sourire à son tour. Puis, mut par une étrange impulsion, il avançait son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Il avançait doucement et Sakura pouvait sentir le souffre sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager pour autant. Elle fixait le visage de Yue alors qu'elle était tétanisée, tiraillée entre l'envie qui lui serrait le cœur et la peur qui lui hurlait de fuir le plus loin possible.

Yue s'avançait encore, ses lèvres frôlèrent celle se Sakura. Douces, chaudes. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, mais il fit maître des frissons dans l'échine de la jeune fille. Sakura fermait les yeux, cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur qui martelaient dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, mais se soustraire à se désir semblait tout simplement impossible…

Finalement Sakura n'eut aucun choix à faire, puisqu'une boule de neige l'atteint en pleine figure avant que Yue n'ai pu poser ses lèvres sur celle de la sorcière. La boule de neige brisait totalement l'ambiance et Sakura se focalisait immédiatement sur le lanceur, elle ne fut pas surprise une seconde en voyant Sora non loin d'eux. Le chenapan sifflotait bien trop innocemment pour n'avoir rien fait. Sakura fut rapidement prise d'un fou-rire. Elle se levait sans plus accorder un regard au brun et filait vers l'air de jeu pour entamer une bataille de boule de neige.

-Sora ! Petit sacripant ! C'est parti pour la bataille de boulle de neige, tu vas voir !

-Ha ha ha ! Maman ! C'est moi qui va gagner !

S'en suivit une longue bataille, jalonnée de rire et de cris joyeux. Yue les regardait faire, un peu déçu d'avoir été interrompu mais serein. C'était agréable de les voir jouer ainsi, insouciants et pétillants de vie. Même si lui se sentait tout à fait incapable de participer à ce jeu stupide, il y voyait un intérêt pour la première fois de sa vie… Car oui c'était stupide de jouer à se lancer de la neige concentré en boulle. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, mais voir les deux Kinomoto s'amuser était agréable. Le jeu se poursuivit pendant près d'une heure sous l'œil attentif de Yue, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide qu'il était temps de rentrer.

-Mais pourquoi… ? Demandait Sora.

-Parce qu'il se fait tard et que vous êtes trempés et essoufflés !

-Mais ça, ça fait rien Nii-san ! On peut continuer à jouer alors si on te dit qu'on a pas froid et que on veut encore jouer ? Demandait Sora, plein d'espoirs.

-Trésor, Hiragisawa a raison… Il est temps de rentrer. Nous nous sommes bien amusés aujourd'hui, non ? Et maintenant il faut rentrer et reprendre des forces. Comme ça, nous pourrons peut être revenir à un autre moment.

-Pff… allez juste encore un peu… Steuplé… Suppliait l'enfant, faisant ses yeux de biche.

-Non le morveux, inutile de me faire ces yeux là ! Ça marche pas avec moi ! Râlait Yue, faisant fi du rire sous cape qu'il entendait dans la direction de Sakura. Aide-moi Sakura ! Au lieu de rire…

-Allons-y trésor. Si on arrive assez tôt, Hiragisawa nous préparera quelque chose de délicieux pour le dîner ! Qu'est- ce que tu en penses ?

-Oh Sakura ! Faut pas pousser non plus… si tu veux amadouer ton fils avec de la nourriture, aies au moins la décence de cuisiner !

-J'y suis pour rien si Sora préfère tes plats !

Et c'est comme ça que le petit groupe se remit en marche. Sakura rêvassait en regardant les flocons tomber, se souvenant des batailles de boule de neige qu'elle avait fait mainte et mainte fois avec Tomoyo, Toya et Yukito, à Ase-Gard. Elle avait les gants imbibés d'eau et ses longs cheveux de miel étaient tout emmêlés, lui promettant milles douleurs pour défaire les nœuds. Malgré ça, la windscaper était heureuse de cette journée. Elle avait retrouvé pendant quelques instants la sensation d'être libre et vivante, et la conversation avec Yue lui avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mystérieux jeune homme. Ainsi, lui non plus n'aimait pas l'avenir qu'on lui avait prédit et faisait son possible pour s'y soustraire.

Il était loin maintenant le Yue colérique et ravageur qui passait son temps à la pousser à bout. Sakura ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce changement, mais le Yue de maintenant était complètement différent. Il avait laissé sa carapace derrière lui, il était grognon mais gentil, fier mais attentionné… Depuis qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, Sakura avait pu le voir sourire sincèrement à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois ce phénomène avait provoqué d'étranges papillons dans son estomac. Et aujourd'hui elle avait faillit le laisser l'embrasser…

Bien sûr ils s'étaient déjà embrassé, mais maintenant c'était différent… parce que Sakura en avait vraiment eu envie. Elle voulait sentir sa peau chaude et douce, son odeur de tilleul… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne ! Maintenant elle était redevenue une faneaine, avec les responsabilités de son poste ! Impossible d'avoir un homme à aimer.

Un cri rappelait Sakura à la réalité. Tous ses sens en alerte en réalisant que la voix qui s'égosillait appartenait à Sora.

-Lâche-moi ! Gros monstre puant ! Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Lâche-moi !

En effet, à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait un énorme monstre qui avait les formes primaires d'un pachyderme. L'animal tenait Sora dans sa gigantesque trompe et à coté de lui se tenait quelques démons de petite envergure parmi lesquels Sakura reconnut le voyou auquel elle avait déjà eu affaire lorsqu' elle avait récupéré l'arc de sa mère. Ainsi cet homme aussi s'avérait être un démon…

-Comme on se retrouve ! Cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir rester jouer avec vous les Faneains, maintenant que j'ai le gosse… Avait-il expliqué, un air sadique accroché à son visage porcin.

La peur s'immisçait dans les veines de Sakura, qui ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : sauver Sora !

A suivre…

**Les questions de Seï :**

A votre avis, Yue sera-t-il capable de faire passer son amour pour Sakura avant son désir de liberté?  
>Saura-t-il conjuguer les deux?<br>Yue et Eriol resteront-ils amis quel que soient les chemins qu'ils choisiront d'emprunter?

Sivouplé sivouplé…. Je désespère de ne pas avoir vos avis…  
>Je n'écris pas cette fic juste pour recevoir des coms mais je dois bien avouer que ça m'aiderai d'avoir l'avis de ceux qui m'ont lu…<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10: Du Nord au Sud

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

**RAR :**

Amy : Coucou Amy ! Eh he ! Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'espère que Sakura et Shaolan finiront ensemble et que Tomoyo et Eriol subiront le même sort… mais… Arf ! Je sais pas si c'est pour tout de suite ! Il faut bien avouer que ce ne serait pas drôle si tout ce réglait aussi simplement ! N'est-ce pas ?

Il faut les laisser mijoter encore un moment… d'après moi.

Pour le coté sombre je pense que tu vas être comblé sur le chapitre qui vient et les suivants… j'ai souvent pensé à toi en écrivant, surtout pour ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit et qui est en cours de correction.

Pour les réponses que je te laisse, j'estime qu'il est tout à fait normal que je te réponde ! Tu m'écris gentiment TOUS les mois ! Et ça me fait si plaisir. C'est la moindre des choses de te répondre. Merci pour ton soutient.

Merci pour ta review qui était très gentille et très agréable à lire, surtout pour me motiver à faire mes RAR !

Enidan : Tu as très bien cerné la complémentarité entre Tomoyo et Sakura, ainsi qu'entre Yue et Eriol. Et voici un chapitre qui va nous permettre d'expérimenter les combats de chacun, puisque pour le moment nous n'avons pas vu les techniques des garçons…

J'espère que les attaques seront à la hauteur !

Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que de plus en plus de gens lisent cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour nos amis Faneains… même si bien des déboires les attendes, comme le dit souvent Sakura, tout ira bien ! lol

Kat2089 : Salut Kat ! C'est bien pratique ces petites alertes story ! Alors comme ça tu trépignes d'impatience ? Et bien je ne voudrais pas te faire attendre trop longtemps, place à la lecture dans ce ça. D'autant plus que pour une fois, le chapitre est particulièrement long. J'avais même pensé le coupé en deux…

Grand merci pour tes reviews ! C'est très encourageant surtout que comme tu l'as compris, cette fic risque d'être longue et que du coup, le soutient des lecteurs et lectrices (surtout lectrices il me semble) est essentiel !

C'est vrai que nos tourtereaux ont encore bien des aventures à vivre avant de se retrouver, mais chaque chose en son temps… D'abord ils doivent rentrer chez eux, battre un roi ennemi et rafistoler un royaume. Après, s'ils ont été sages, on les laissera en paix ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Quand à l'identité de Shaolan, tu n'auras plus très longtemps à attendre… c'est promis.

Joyeux Halloween à tous ! Et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 : Du Nord au Sud.**

_-Comme on se retrouve ! Cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir rester jouer avec vous les Faneains, maintenant que j'ai le gosse… Avait-il expliqué, un air sadique accroché au visage._

_La peur s'immisçait dans les veines de Sakura, qui ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : sauver Sora !_

-Lâche-le ! Lâche mon fils sale monstre, ou je te fais regretter d'être venu au monde ! Tempêtait Sakura, prête à se ruer sur les malfrats. Elle était en train de perdre tout son self-control, et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour les démons.

Mais Yue posait sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille dans le but de la calmer un peu et de la dissuader. Il n'était pas bon de foncer tête baissée dans un combat sans avoir le moindre plan, même si l'ennemi semblait ridiculement faible. Le brun était tout près de Sakura, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, mais cette fois cette sensation ne la déstabilisait absolument pas. Le combat avait pris toute la place dans son esprit, et Yue n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un petit point ennuyeux.

-Sakura ! Je sais que tu es en colère mais attend un peu avant de foncer sans réfléchir. A deux, nous pouvons…

-A nous deux ? Reste là et regarde ! Ils sont faibles… en plus ils ont touché à ma famille, aucune loi humaine ou céleste ne les protègera… Disait-elle d'une voix extrêmement basse que Yue ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, la gentille petite Sakura avait laissé sa place à une femme que Yue ne semblait pas connaitre. Mais une chose était sure, il ne fallait pas la contrarier.

Sans un mot ou un regard de plus, elle se précipitait vers eux.

A l' instant où Sakura s'élançait, une dizaine de démon et d'hommes de l'ombre faisaient leur apparition pour la contrer. Mais Sakura ne s'en souciait pas, elle fonçait droit vers un d'entre eux. Rapide et d'une précision meurtrière, elle lui tordait le cou sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir.

L'homme s'écroulait dans un craquement sinistre alors que la crainte s'immisçait dans les rangs ennemis.

La windscaper était ravie de son petit effet, souriant comme un démon. Elle sautait dans les airs, faisant même un trick pour témoigner de son aisance. Puis elle se postait dans les airs, surplombant l'assemblée. Elle ne reposait sur rien et semblait léviter, mais pourtant on ne sentait pas les effets du vent qu'elle émettait.

Lorsqu'elle parlait, Yue frissonnait d'excitation et d'appréhension mélangées.

-Je pourrais vous réserver le même sort funeste à tous en une dizaine de secondes… Mais malheureusement pour vous, je suis vraiment en colère… J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos attaques ! Cette fois vous êtes allés beaucoup trop loin… Vous allez devoir payer pour avoir posé vos sales pattes sur Sora. En plus j'ai envie de tester mes forces et d'être sûre que j'ai bien récupéré de mon mauvais rhume…

Un sourire malsain fleurit alors sur ses lèvres. Personne n'osait parler, ou même bouger. Sakura tendit la main en avant et fermait les yeux.

- Mjöllnir, toi qui emporte toute chose dans un tourbillon de sang et de ténèbres. Apparait maintenant, moi Sakura je te l'ordonne. Révèle ma puissance ! (1)

L'incantation fit naitre de fortes rafales qui déstabilisaient les assaillants de Sakura. Et dans ce tumulte, un étrange objet apparut. Yue n'avait jamais rien vu de tel : une arme imposante à mi-chemin entre le boomerang et le Shuriken Fuma. En forme d'étoile, parsemé de runes célestes et au centre une allégorie représentant un ange au sommet d'un monticule de démons vaincus. L'arme était énorme et Yue se demandait comment une fille frêle comme Sakura pouvait porter une arme qui semblait si lourde.

_« C'est donc à ça que ressemble une arme d'ange… __Mjöllnir__ La tueuse de démons. »_ Se dit Yue.

Les ennemis aussi semblaient avoir reconnu l'arme antique, et l'anxiété pouvait se lire sur leurs visages. L'anxiété, mais pas la peur… pas encore. Mais Sakura s'élançait une seconde fois, tuant quatre démons en une fraction de seconde. Elle avait toujours cet inquiétant sourire qui faisait frissonner, tuant méthodiquement tous ceux qui se mettraient entre Sora et elle.

Yue se disait qu'il avait l'incarnation de l'ange de la mort face à lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sakura lui offrait un magnifique spectacle, et s'il n'y avait pas autant de sang et de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dansait. Elle semblait s'amuser pendant ce combat, c'était le genre d'adversaire que Yue aimait affronter.

Sakura envoyait Mjöllnir couper la tête d'un démon qui tentait de s'enfuir, sans s'inquiéter que Yue se trouve en plein dans la trajectoire de l'arme. Le brun se contentait d'incliner nonchalamment la tête pour éviter le projectile et lançait:

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Ca va je maitrise ! Criait Sakura pour couvrir les hurlements de ses victimes.

Sakura s'attaquait maintenant aux derniers hommes qui protégeaient l'énorme monstre à l'ossature d'éléphant, se précipitant vers l'animal qui fit une embardé d'instinct. Le géant qui avait prit Sora en otage commençait à paniquer, cherchant une solution pour sauver sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces ennemis puissent être si forts, il ne voyait qu'un moyen de s'en sortir. Il attrapait l'enfant et collait un couteau contre sa jugulaire, prêt à lui trancher la gorge.

La magicienne s'arrêtait instantanément. Ses yeux d'émeraudes se rétrécirent en deux petites fentes, et son regard se posait sur Sora. Il était impossible de lire la moindre émotion dans ces yeux. Yue n'aimait pas ça, il décidait donc de s'avancer pour prêter main forte à la windscaper même si cette dernière avait décliné son offre.  
>En face d'eux, le démon aux aires de géant semblait totalement dépassé, son regard agar allait de Sakura à Yue sans savoir ou se fixer. Et lorsqu'il parlita, sa voix prit un ton aigu et mal assuré.<p>

-N'… N'approchez pas ou je le tue ! Restez ou vous êtes !

Sakura grognait et s'apprêtait à entamer le combat quand Yue l'arrêtait en l'empoignant par le bras.

-Tu ne le tueras pas. Tu n'en as pas le droit, et je suis prêt à parier que ton maitre te ferait encore plus souffrir que Sakura si tu le tuais… Quoi que… Sourit Yue, jouant avec les nerfs de sa proie. Si tu nous as attaqués c'est que l'étau se resserre sur vous, et que Zef veut pouvoir partir d'ici et rentrer à Faneas avec le nouveau roi. Donc tu ne peux pas le tuer. Rends-nous Sora et on te laissera partir.

Yue avait raison, personne n'avait d'intérêt à tuer le futur roi. Puisque la mort de ce dernier signifierait la ruine du pays, or un pays en ruine ne serait d'aucunes utilités à Endor. Sakura n'y avait pas pensé. Trop impulsive, elle s'était laissée emportée. Mais après la tirade de Yue, elle s'était calmée et attendait la réponse du démon.

-Si je le laisse partir, maitre Zef me tuera surement. Glapit-il piteusement.

-Mais si tu ne me lâches pas, maman va te tuer aussi. Et ça c'est pas surement, c'est certain ! Expliquait Sora, à raison. Ce qui lui valu un regard hargneux de la part du géant.

Sora n'était pas inquiet pour autant. Il aurait pu se sortir tout seul de cette mésaventure si ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas autant diminués par la pollution et le sceau de Tomoyo. Pour le moment il attendait patiemment que Sakura le sorte de là. Grâce à son don, il savait que le géant n'avait pas encore décidé de le tuer, il était donc serein. Mais l'aura du démon changeait suite à son intervention et devint plus dangereuse.

Le jeune windscaper invoquait alors une petite barrière de protection. Sakura, voyant la barrière, se ruait vers eux jugeant les négociations terminées. Mjöllnir fut envoyé sur l'éléphant, lui tranchant la gorge pendant que Sakura arrachait Sora des griffes du démon. Les deux windscapers s'envolèrent dans les airs, alors que Mjöllnir revenait comme un boomerang vers sa propriétaire. Cette dernière le réceptionnait sans aucune difficulté malgré sa taille et sa vitesse.

Voyant que tout était perdu pour lui, le démon qui avait pris Sora en otage se mit à courir pour fuir. Mais Sora le vit faire et en informait Sakura.

-Kasan ! Il s'enfuit !

-Laisse-le… l'essentiel c'est que je t'ai retrouvé. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas ! Avait simplement répondu la jeune femme, calmée.

Mais Yue lui, ne voyait pas la chose du même œil. Il tendit le bras et murmura une formule. Aussitôt, le démon se mit à hurler de douleur et quelques secondes plus tard, il se changeait un petit tas de cendre. Comme s'il avait brulé de l'intérieur. Sakura en frissonnait.

-Au moins, il ne nous ennuiera plus… Expliquait le brun, un sourire sadique incurvant ses lèvres fines.

Yue pouvait lui aussi être sans pitié… Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il prenait réellement plaisir à tuer, ça pouvait se voir sur son visage. Une expression de joie malsaine qui était provoquée par les cris de douleurs de sa victime. Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, après tout elle était exactement pareille. Elle prenait du plaisir à combattre. L'adrénaline était une vraie drogue pour elle.

_« Finalement, nous sommes tous des monstres…_ » Se dit-elle, désabusée. _« Mais nous avons récupéré Sora, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Et je tuerais autant de monde qu'il faudrait pour lui, alors je ne peux pas lui reprocher son sadisme… »_

**Pendant ce temps,  
>à Bristol, Angleterre.<strong>

Tomoyo se tenait face à l'étendue de la mer d'Irlande, admirant le Canal de Bristol. Elle était restée immobile ici pendant des heures, attirant le regard des passants intrigués. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait cure. Ses yeux d'océan fixaient inlassablement l'eau calme de la fin du jour. Ce simple contact visuel lui apportait un peu de paix et de sérénité qui lui manquaient cruellement.

La jeune femme était inquiète. C'était dans sa nature, elle était toujours inquiète… Inquiète pour Sakura qui était incontrôlable, inquiète pour Sora qui était trop jeune pour participer à cette mission, inquiète de Yue, ou plutôt de Shaolan qui pouvait décider à tout moment d'en finir… Il fallait rentrer, c'est ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, devenant une véritable obsession. Mais Tomoyo faisait de son mieux pour relayer ce sentiment au plus profond d'elle-même pour se focaliser sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Retrouver Zef.

Enfin en finir avec ce monstre et venger l'honneur des siens. Elle n'était jamais partie à la recherche de cet homme, mais maintenant que le destin l'avait remis sur sa route, elle allait en profiter. Malheureusement les embuches se multipliaient, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était bloquée là, à fixer l'étendue d'eau… sans trouver de solutions.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, à te morfondre… tu vas prendre froid… Lançait une voix dans son dos.

-Je ne me morfonds d'aucunes manières. Je réfléchis… Rétorquait Tomoyo, un peu agacée et réprimant un frisson. Quelque chose me dérange dans cette affaire, il me parait parfaitement improbable qu'il ait pu nous échapper. J'ai beau y penser sans cesse je ne vois aucuns moyens dont Zef aurait pu bénéficier et qui lui aurait permis de nous semer à Londres… C'est hautement improbable ! Nous étions parfaits dans notre filature, je suis persuadée de la fiabilité de mes déductions. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous ait filé entre les doigts.

-Je sais, moi aussi je suis intrigué. Mais il y a une grande concentration d'énergie démoniaque par ici, pas très loin de la berge. Je suis persuadé que Zef a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Il faut que nous vérifiions cela.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, Hiragisawa-san.

-Tomoyo… Ne fait pas ça…

-Quoi ça ? Crachait-elle.

-Ne m'appelle pas de façon si formelle. Ne fait pas comme si ce que nous avons vécu ensemble n'avait pas existé. Je suis toujours le même, je suis toujours Eriol… celui que tu as rencontré à Tomoeda. Je suis toujours ton ami !

Mais Tomoyo fit non de la tête, gardant obstinément les yeux d'océan rivés au rivage. Eriol la trouvait si changée… sa chaleur et sa gentillesse avait fait place à une étrange aura alliant la puissance et l'élégance. Cette prestance qui émanait de Tomoyo la rendait presque inaccessible pour les gens qui l'entouraient.

-Je ne peux plus te considérer comme mon ami. Celui qui se tient face à moi, je ne le connais pas. Je fais des efforts, et je suis en mesure de te voir comme un prélat et presque comme un allier. Mais pour te voir comme un ami, il faudrait que je te connaisse suffisamment pour te faire confiance. Et la confiance que nous partagions a été perdue dans nos mensonges mutuels… Ni toi ni moi ne sommes à blâmer, nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire. Mais le résultat est là : nous ne nous connaissons pas, et nous ne nous faisons pas vraiment confiance. Dit-elle sans un regard, l'air hautaine et détachée, gardant le port altier des femmes de la haute société Fanéaine. Tu n'es plus Eriol, et je ne suis plus Tomoyo… Il ne reste à présent que le Sud et le Nord…

Eriol soupirait fortement, mais il ne rajoutait rien. Continuer cette conversation était inutile, Tomoyo n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Même s'il faisait confiance à la jeune fille, il ne connaissait rien de ses capacités en tant que prélat. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il avait en face de lui la partenaire qui lui correspondait le mieux.

-Bon… Viens rentrons. Tu vas attraper la crève si tu restes dans ce froid.

Et il tournait les talons pour rentrer dans leur chambre d'hôtel, sans attendre de réponse et sans regarder si Tomoyo le suivait. De toute manière, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Elle était bien trop distante et suspicieuse pour écouter son conseil.

L'hôtel, dans lequel il pénétrait, avait une façade totalement délabrée et faisait face à la mer, mais il était calme et assez peu fréquenté pendant cette période de l'année. Eriol montait directement au premier étage et insérait sa clé dans la serrure de la chambre numéro 18. La porte grinçait sur ses gons en s'ouvrant, et laissait place à une pièce des plus sommaires. Un salon rudimentaire agrémenté d'un canapé rongé aux mites et d'une table basse bancale, une salle de bain à la limite de l'insalubre et une chambre double… bref, une chambre très simple pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. L'endroit rêvé pour se faire oublier.

Tomoyo rentrait près d'une heure plus tard, complètement gelée. Eriol la regardait tenter de se réchauffer discrètement, sans dire un mot. Il savait que quoi qu'il puisse dire, la jeune fille ne l'écouterait pas –pire, elle risquait de se mettre en colère. Cette dernière ne semblait pas calmée par sa balade. Son regard d'océan allait de la salle de bain à Eriol, semblant indécise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Fini par demander le maitre de la terre, installé dans un fauteuil et excédé par le comportement de son amie.

Tomoyo rougit violemment et se tortillait les doigts, comme si son désir était totalement déplacé pour une femme de son rang. Mais finalement elle s'expliquait d'une toute petite voix :

-Je… euh… j'ai envie de… parler à Sakura.

-Ah ? Je te prête mon portable si tu veux. Mais il ne faudra pas rester trop longtemps au bout du fil, pour éviter que la communication soit pistée.

-Non… pas la peine. J'ai un meilleur moyen. Dit l'oracle en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. Je n'avais pas trop envie te le montrer… mais je suppose que je n'ai pas de raison de te cacher mes pouvoirs.

Elle en revint avec un récipient emplit d'eau qu'elle posait sur la table basse. Eriol la regardait faire, intriguée. Tomoyo fermait les yeux et murmurait quelques mots. Aussitôt, l'eau se mit à bouger et à monter dans les airs. Dessinant un cercle plat et transparent qui ressemblait à un miroir.

Le psyché se troublait pour laisser apparaitre une chambre qu'Eriol reconnut sans difficulté puisqu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Yue du manoir Hiragisawa. Dans la pièce se trouvait un petit garçon qui jouait, dos au miroir. L'image se fit plus nette et on put y reconnaitre Sora, en pyjama, jouant avec les griffes de Kelo qui semblait endormi.

L'enfant se tournait rapidement vers la glace qui était apparu dans sa chambre et s'écria :

_-Tomoyo-chan !_

-Bonsoir Sora-chan. Tu es déjà en pyjama ? Aurais-tu fait une bêtise ? Demandait la jeune femme d'un sourire doux.

_-Non… On a été attaqués en rentrant du parc, du coup Sakura-Kasan a dit que je devais aller me coucher tôt pour reprendre des forces. _Grimaçait le petit, apparemment en désaccord avec les ordres de Sakura.

-Et vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_-Ohh ! On va tous bien ! Maman et Yue se sont bien amusés, maman a même sorti __Mjöllnir__ parce qu'elle était un peu fâchée que les Endorains m'ont attrapé. Ils sont bêtes ses Endorains, ils devraient jamais fâcher maman ! Tu veux que je l'appelle?_

-Sora, on doit dire « _que les Endorains m'aient attrapé »_ … enfin bref. Oui, s'il te plait appelle Sakura.

Et sans rien ajouter l'enfant se mit à courir dans le couloir, quelques secondes plus tard il revenait avec Sakura et Yue sur ses talons.

_-Et ! Mais qui vous a autorisé de venir dans ma chambre ! Sora ! Ici c'est chez moi, tu ne peux pas faire de chaque pièce ta salle de jeu personnel ! C'est clair ? Et toi la carpette, évite de frotter tes poils contre mes draps ! _Tempêtait le brun, agacé.

En entendant ça, Eriol et Tomoyo se tendirent, persuadés d'être témoins d'une énième dispute entre Sakura et le brun car cette dernière ne tolèrerait certainement pas que Yue parle ainsi à Sora. Mais ils furent surpris : La jeune fille se contentait de soupirer légèrement, dépitée. Mais le petit sourire qui fleurissait à la commissure de ses lèvres trahissait son amusement.

-_Sora, Kelo… Yue a raison. Allez dans notre chambre et respectez l'espace privé de Yue à l'avenir. Sora, tu n'aimerais pas non plus qu'il vienne fouiller dans tes affaires. _Réprimandait Sakura, abondant dans le sens de Yue. A cet instant Eriol eu vraiment l'impression de se trouver face à un couple uni qui grondait leur fils. Il se permit un petit regard en biais et comprit au regard exorbité de Tomoyo qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

_-Mais il a une plus grande chambre et 'y a même des…_

_-Sora !_

_-Ok…_

Sora quittait la pièce sur ces mots. Non sans faire un petit salut au miroir. Il embrassait Sakura et Yue puis filait se coucher, suivi de près par Kelo. Tomoyo n'en revenait pas de l'entente qu'elle ressentait entre les résidents du manoir, mais elle se gardait bien de souligner ce détail. Une fois le bambin couché, la conversation s'entamait :

_-Bonsoir Eriol, Tomoyo… Où êtes-vous ?_ Demandait Yue.

-Nous sommes à Bristol, dans un hôtel sur la berge. Nous avons entendu parler d'étranges phénomènes démoniaques qui proviennent d'une petite île à quelques pas d'ici. Nous pensons que ça peut avoir un rapport avec Zef, nous irons vérifier cette information dans la nuit. Et vous ? J'ai entendu que vous avez-vous aussi eu votre compte d'aventure pour la journée… Répondit Tomoyo.

_-Oui en effet. Un petit gang à cru judicieux d'essayer d'enlever Sora cette après-midi. Mais c'était une folie en comptant Sakura qui avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle ne m'a presque rien laissé, j'ai du me servir tout seul… _Expliquait Yue, arborant un sourire sardonique qu'Eriol interprétait comme « je suis rentré dans le combat pour assouvir ma soif de sang. »

Sakura ronchonnait pour la forme, mais Tomoyo avait bien remarqué que son amie n'était pas réellement fâchée. Le contraste était d'ailleurs saisissant. La conversation dérivait un moment vers l'échange des derniers évènements. Au bout d'un temps Yue prétextait avoir « autre chose à faire que de rester à papoter » et Eriol, avec plus de tact, se proposait d'aller chercher le diner dans un troquet des environs. Sakura et Tomoyo se retrouvèrent donc seules et purent discuter librement.

-Es-tu en colère contre moi, parce que je t'ai laissé seule avec Yue pour n'en faire qu'à ma tête ? Demandait Tomoyo, anxieuse.

Sakura parut étonnée par la question mais prit le temps de réfléchir un moment avant de répondre :

_-Non. Pas du tout en fait. Comment le pourrais-je ? Moi qui ne réagis qu'à l'instinct… Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça, et si j'avais eu une chance de me battre contre Shaolan Li, j'aurais fait la même chose que toi sans aucun scrupule. En fait quand je me suis réveillée ici je me suis posée pleins de questions, je t'en ai voulu au départ et j'avais peur pour Sora. Mais je pense maintenant que ce changement nous a été bénéfique. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je regrette juste de ne pas être avec toi, moi aussi je voudrais être là pour venger Tante Sonomi…_

-…

_-Je suis désolée… Toyo. J'ai été si égoïste… J'étais tellement enfermée dans ma peine, je n'ai même pas vu que tu souffrais aussi. Même plus que moi… Tu as dû faire passer ta mission avant ta famille, et moi je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de te rendre la vie impossible parce que j'étais obnubilée par mes propres démons… Si seulement j'avais compris, nous aurions pu panser nos blessures ensemble…_

Tomoyo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était tout bonnement inespéré… Cette personne ne pouvait pas être Sakura, ou alors Yue lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau ! D'ailleurs elle pensait sérieusement à se renseigner sur les pouvoirs liés au prélat du feu pour être certaine qu'il n'avait pas d'emprise sur le subconscient de la roussette.

-Non Sak… Nous n'aurions pas pu. Notre douleur était trop similaire. Nous n'aurions fait que nous enfoncer plus profondément encore… Moi aussi je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai rien dit… Et en plus je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé. Je ne pensais pas spécialement à me venger, mais maintenant que cet homme à recroiser ma route, je sais que je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil avant de l'avoir réduit au silence. Tu vois, moi aussi je fais preuve d'égoïsme, puisque je fais maintenant passer mes sentiments avant ma mission…

Sakura ne semblait pas partager l'avis de sa cousine puisqu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Fais ce que tu as à faire, le plus important c'est d'agir avec son cœur… C'est Hiragisawa qui m'a fait comprendre ça… Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec lui, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Nous sommes des guerrières, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes avant tout des êtres humains… nos émotions ne doivent pas être négligées au détriment d'une mission._

-Je suis… contente. Sakura, je désespérais que tu comprennes que ta propre santé passait avant ta mission… Mais on dirait que la situation c'est vraiment arrangé, surement grâce à Yue. Tu sembles avoir tissé un lien étroit avec lui, comme si vous aviez enfin trouvé un petit sentier remplit d'embuche sur lequel vous pouvez enfin vous accorder… J'ai le sentiment que la route pour vous comprendre risque d'être longue et difficile, mais qu'elle est indispensable pour vous deux. Mais je crois que tu l'as déjà ressenti… je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi proche. Tu as l'air apaisée. C'est étrange à dire, mais j'ai toujours eu l'espoir et la sensation que cet homme aurait le pouvoir d'aucun autre… qu'il serait capable de te ramener du monde de ténèbres dans lequel tu vivais…

Sakura semblait gênée en entendant les paroles de sa cousine, mais elle ne démentit pas. Elle rougit délicieusement et jetait de petits regards nerveux à la porte entrouverte sur le couloir pour s'assurer que Tomoyo serait bien la seule à entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

_-… C'est vrai… maintenant qu'il n'est plus là je peux bien l'avouer. Je l'ai ressenti moi aussi. J'étais égarée dans une forêt sombre et froide… je pensais souvent que je n'avais pas droit à la lumière et j'avais peur de me réchauffer… Je ne t'entendais plus… et les caresses de Sora devenaient comme du papier de verre sur ma peau. Mais il est arrivé et il m'a bousculé… il a allumé un brasier de colère en moi et m'a ramené vers cette chaleur et cette lumière. Il a été brusque et dur… violent même, j'ai eu peur. Mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Et j'ai l'impression que grâce à ça, le mur qui me séparait de vous est tombé, et je suis à nouveau capable de vous entendre… Tout ça, c'est à lui que je le dois._

-Je sais. C'est vrai qu'il a eu ce pouvoir. Il t'a probablement sauvé, ce qui veut dire qu'il a un grand pouvoir sur toi. Sakura… Ca signifie aussi qu'il est le plus apte à te détruire. Je ne suis absolument pas entrain de te dire de te méfier de lui, mais je te mets en garde : ne sous estimes pas l'importance qu'il a dans ton cœur… Je ne peux pas te donner de détails, mais saches que même s'il a été d'une aide précieuse jusqu'à maintenant… il ne sera pas forcément avec nous à l'avenir. Il est fort probable que le chemin qu'il a choisi de suivre le conduise sur des routes bien différentes des nôtres.

-_Arrête Tomoyo… Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne cherche pas d'allier. Je sens qu'il a prit une place que je n'étais pas prête à céder… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il représente pour moi mais je ne le vois pas du tout comme une arme ou un instrument. Il est… différent. Je ne sais rien de lui, et il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas sur son implication à Faneas, mais je me surprends à prendre du plaisir à entendre de sa bouche ce qu'il veut bien me dire…_

-C'est… Je ne sais pas trop… C'est sans doute une bonne chose, j'imagine. Pour moi c'est l'inverse. Depuis que je sais qu'Eriol est le prélat du Nord, je n'arrive plus à le voir comme je le voyais avant… Je sens au plus profond de moi qu'il est un allier puissant qui ne trahira jamais notre pays, mais je n'arrive plus à croire aux moments qu'on a passé ensemble par le passé… C'est comme si tout avait été faux.

_-Pour toi ces moments étaient vrais, n'est ce pas ? Tomoyo… je suis pas très douée pour les sentiments… mais je pense pas qu'Eriol t'ait menti à un moment donné. J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimes beaucoup et il semble lui aussi tenir à toi, alors souviens-toi de ce que vous avez partagé… reste toi-même et te prends pas la tête. Je sais que je n'ai plus appliqué ce précepte depuis longtemps, et peut-être que ma réponse te semble inappropriée de ma bouche… Mais vu le peu de chances que nous avons à perde… il est peut-être temps de changer. Aies confiance… Tout ira bien…_

-Tu disais toujours ça lorsque nous étions enfants… et ça fait si longtemps que tu ne l'avais plus dit.

_-Et oui ! J'ai eu le temps de ressasser depuis ton départ…et même si c'est dur à reconnaitre, Yue m'a fait comprendre certaines choses. Il a dit que j'étais égoïste, butée… et que je réagissais la plupart du temps comme une gamine. Que je ne prenais jamais en compte l'avis des autres et que je faisais que du mal au tour de moi… Il a été très dur… mais il avait raison. Il m'a fait comprendre que je vous avais tous fait souffrir. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je suis désolée… j'ai compris que je ne peux pas toujours tout faire toute seule, je vais essayer de faire des efforts. De changer et de parler un peu plus… _Expliquait Sakura mal alaise, sa voix légèrement plus basse que d'habitude et mal assurée. Tomoyo fut immédiatement attendrie par cette attitude un peu craintive qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis l'enfance chez sa cousine.

Les mots de Sakura furent suivis d'un long silence pendant lequel Tomoyo s'interrogeait. Elle qui souhaitait depuis si longtemps voir Sakura redevenir une jeune femme douce et aimante, maintenant elle s'inquiétait du changement qu'elle voyait s'opérer chez la windscaper. En effet, si le masque de guerrière au cœur de glace que Sakura s'était créé s'effilochait maintenant, il laisserait place à une jeune fille insouciante et sensible… une personne bien trop fragile face à l'avenir qui les attendait. Tomoyo ne savait donc pas si elle devait féliciter Yue pour son intervention ou au contraire, maudire cette initiative.

-Je serai heureuse de partager avec toi tous ce que tu as sur le cœur. Finit-elle par déclarer avec sincérité. J'aime la Sakura que je vois ce soir. C'est enfin vraiment toi, sans retenu et sans masque. Tu m'as tellement manqué… fais juste attention à une chose. Ca me répugne d'avoir à te dire ça, mais prend garde à ne pas trop t'attendrir, car l'avenir qui nous attend est le plus noir qu'on puisse imaginer. Et la merveilleuse petite Sakura que j'ai connue n'aurait eu aucunes chances face à ce destin…

_-Ne te fais pas de souci, cette Sakura est morte il y a longtemps. Je ne redeviendrai jamais celle que j'étais avant, mais je veux essayer de ne plus tricher… quant à l'avenir, lorsque tu auras l'arc, il sera impossible de rester plus longtemps. Les démons sont trop actifs par ici et puisque nous avons trouvé un prélat, c'est déjà plus que je ne l'espérais. Dès que tu arriveras, nous rentrerons chez nous. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on y soit bien accueilli… on ne peut rien prévoir mais je ne serais pas surprise d'être attendu par l'armée d'Endor au grand complet… Il va falloir ruser et être au meilleur de notre forme si on veut s'en sortir. En plus, la vérité sur Sora finira bien par éclater et nous serons au pied du mur._

-Nous avons déjà la certitude qu'ils ne feront pas de mal à Sora, puisqu'ils ont besoin du pouvoir du roi. Mais tu as raison, rien ne nous indique qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à nous. Zef n'a rien dit du plan de son roi, Maboroshi. Mais on peut supposer que les prélats sont une gêne pour lui… Il faut être réaliste, à moins d'une diversion, nous n'avons aucune chance de rentrer à Faneas sans être repérés si l'espace-temps ne garantit plus la barrière… De plus, tes pouvoirs ne sont pas vraiment aux meilleurs de leurs formes puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais utilisé Mjöllnir La tueuse de démons… Si tu avais pu compter sur tes propres pouvoirs tu ne l'aurais pas fait, ça signifie donc que ta magie n'est pas encore vraiment revenue.

_-Perspicace… comme d'habitude. _Grommelait Sakura._ Mais peut-être que la barrière a tenu ! Il faut avoir confiance. Il est plus que temps de partir en guerre et de montrer à ses chiens qui nous sommes. Le royaume de Faneas n'est pas encore tombé et tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je me battrais pour le faire renaitre. J'ai été endormie trop longtemps, il faut que les choses changent ! _

-Tu es trop téméraire Sakura ! Si on se fait prendre on se fera exécuter ! Tu ne pourras pas cacher plus longtemps qui tu es et nous mourrons pour rien ! Je me fiche de donner ma vie pour notre pays, moi aussi je suis un prélat. Mais pas comme ça ! Pas parce que tu as voulu jouer avec ta chance et que tu auras perdu une occasion de canaliser ton impulsivité ! Si les armés d'Endor nous attendent il va falloir trouver un moyen de passer incognito, et de rejoindre au moins un temple… inutile de penser au combat pour le moment. Tu vas causer notre perte à tous si tu restes aussi insouciante.

_-Et toi tu es trop prudente ! Aucunes prisons n'est assez forte pour te retenir, et pour moi… ben… je trouverais un moyen ! De toute façon on n'a pas le choix ! Non ? Bon je te laisse, je meurs de faim ! Je vais vérifier que Sora soit bien au lit et je file me faire un encas !_

-Ok… Bonne nuit…

_-Bonne nuit._

Puis la correspondance d'interrompit et Sakura restait un moment à observer le psyché se décomposer. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait probablement remarqué la silhouette de Yue qui se détachait du mur du couloir et qui avait épié toute la conversation sans en perdre un seul mot. Apprenant ainsi que Sakura n'avait qu'une envie, repartir en guerre.

Tomoyo de son coté, n'avait pas eu à subir d'espionnage. Elle vit Eriol rentrer dans la chambre d'hôtel quelques minutes après avoir fait disparaitre le miroir d'eau. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains deux sachets fumants, remplit de plats à emporter. Les deux jeunes prélats se mirent alors à table et mangèrent dans un silence agréable.

Après le repas, Tomoyo partit prendre une douche. Sa conversation avec Sakura l'avait apaisé et de savoir sa cousine en osmose avec le prélat du feu la rassurait. Elle fit part de ce sentiment à Eriol qui avait aussi ressenti ce changement. Voir Sakura et Yue aussi proche était très agréable, mais Eriol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cette amitié naissante était basée sur un mensonge… Lui aurait de loin préféré que la situation s'éclaircisse et qu'enfin son ami reprenne le nom des Li et la charge qui lui incombait.

-Je peux t'assurer que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Lui répétait Tomoyo en sortant de sa douche. Sakura a vu un homme à Baseen-Dar, attaquer le palais d'un feu digne de celui d'un prélat. Elle le tient pour responsable de l'attaque et de la mort de sa famille. En plus elle a perdu contre lui et maintenant elle veut se venger. La première fois qu'elle a vu Yue, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à me pas l'attaquer, même si elle avait remaqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même homme. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas le but de cette ressemblance… je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence.

-Je suis assez de ton avis. Si quelqu'un savait que nous étions les prélats du prochain roi, alors il était possible de subtiliser notre identité pour nous discréditer et créer un climat de méfiance et de haine au sein des futurs prélats. Ainsi, Endor s'assurait d'un défaut dans la force de frappe la plus puissante de Faneas. Développait Eriol. Pour contrer les plans de Maboroshi, il est donc impératif que ses deux-là s'entendent ! Je pensais que Sakura était prête à tous les sacrifices pour Faneas, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour pardonner à Shaolan ? Surtout qu'il n'est pas réellement responsable de ce qui est arrivé, même s'il a mal agit à un moment donné.

-De quoi parles-tu exactement ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu doutes de la fiabilité de Shaolan… Je t'ai même entendu au téléphone, lui demander s'il resterait un allier.

-Tu nous écoutais ?! S'insurgeait Eriol, étonné de la fourberie de la jeune femme.

Tomoyo prit un air confus dont elle ne pensait rien. Mais elle remarquait rapidement à la façon dont Eriol la fixait qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu. Il fallait s'y attendre, Eriol n'était pas aussi malléable que Sakura ou que Shaolan… la jeune femme n'était pas stupide, elle avait totalement conscience d'être face à un homme donc la qualité intellectuelle était bien supérieur à celle de la plupart des gens. Elle s'en léchait les babines. Mais pour l'heure, le plus important était d'en apprendre plus sur Shaolan, et pour cela il fallait faire parler le prélat de la terre. Autant commencer par une part de vérité, il était inutile de penser pouvoir le berner, se disait Tomoyo.

-Oui c'est vrai, je t'ai écouté… j'ai entendu ta conversation téléphonique et je suis restée cachée derrière la porte de la chambre pour que tu ne me vois pas. Avouait-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, commençant à se sécher ses longs cheveux sombres. Je ne m'en excuserais pas, puisque ça m'a appris des choses sur vous et en temps de guerre ces données peuvent s'avérer essentielles. Surtout maintenant… Je ne suis pas comme Sakura qui peut se permettre de réagir suivant son instinct et dont la puissance au combat la sort de tous mauvais pas. Ma force à moi est dans l'anticipation, la stratégie et l'information. Je dois contrebalancer les actions irréfléchies de ma cousine, et pour ça je dois en apprendre un maximum. Alors… vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé lors de votre départ de Faneas ?

Eriol ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Les conversations qui tournaient toujours autour de la stratégie, de l'espionnage et de la traitrise… Tomoyo n'avait que ces mots-là à la bouche, et lui aurait tout donné pour retrouver la jeune fille si gentille et serviable qu'il avait connu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son rôle de prélat lui pesait.

Il décidait donc d'opter pour une approche différente. Il s'avançait vers le fauteuil où s'était installée Tomoyo, et y prit place lui aussi. Il s'assit derrière elle et se saisit du peigne dont elle se servait pour démêler ses cheveux avec difficulté. Il était si proche de la magicienne que leurs corps se touchaient et Eriol s'étonnait de sa propre audace. C'était plus du genre de Shaolan de se montrer si entreprenant.  
>Il se mit à brosser la masse de cheveux sombres et soyeux, se surprenant à humer leur parfum avec plaisir. Il voyait que Tomoyo avait bien du mal à rester de marbre face à son approche, ses joues étaient à présent cramoisies et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.<p>

La maitre de l'eau tentait de se relever pour s'éloigner d'Eriol, mais ce dernier ne la laissait pas faire. Il passait sa main autour de la fine taille de la jeune fille et la ramenait vers lui d'une langueur infinie. Tomoyo sentait la panique monter en elle, constatant qu'elle était bien trop faible pour lui résister. Mais lorsqu'il parlait, ce fut d'une voix si douce et si suppliante, qu'elle ne put se résigner à partir.

-Je t'en pris… Tomoyo… Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir mais reste auprès de moi… je n'aime pas quand tu t'éloignes. Laisses-moi rester là, laisses-moi m'occuper de toi pendant que je réponds à tes inquiétudes… Murmurait-il en l'enlaçant tendrement, se laissant enfin aller dans une étreinte dont il avait rêvé des centaines de fois, sa tête posée dans la nuque de la jeune fille.

-Je… Je veux savoir pourquoi Shaolan refuse d'assumer son rôle de prélat, et en quoi il est responsable de votre départ… Articulait Tomoyo avec difficulté, décidant d'obéir au prélat du Nord.

Eriol soupirait faiblement, mais commençait son récit :

-Shaolan a le rôle de prélat le plus difficile à tenir, et contrairement à nous, il ne considère pas comme un honneur d'avoir été désigné pour être un prélat. Le prélat du feu n'est pas réellement un prélat de Faneas, il est le prélat du Roi… Le lien entre le roi et le prélat du feu est très fort, et Shaolan devra donner sa vie pour protéger le roi. Il a vu son père, l'ancien prélat du feu, mourir pour la vie de Clow. C'est cela que Shaolan refuse… Il a été désigné comme prélat avant même que ce dernier ne vienne au monde. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne serait jamais libre… C'est pour ça qu'il a commencé à détester le cycle des rois, et le futur roi…

-Je comprends… un esprit libre ne devrait jamais être soumis contre sa volonté… Mais s'il en veut autant au roi, il ne risque pas de faire de mal à Sora ? Demandait Tomoyo, se laissant un peu plus aller sur le torse d'Eriol.

-Non il ne lui fera rien. Il en a déjà eu l'occasion et il n'a rien fait… je suppose que c'est parce que le petit lui rappelle trop Sakura. Il est incapable de lui faire du mal. Pour autant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à le protéger non plus. Il veut rester libre, plus que tout. Et ça peut le conduire à faire des choses stupides. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, un Endorain lui a dit qu'il pouvait le débarrasser de son lien avec le futur roi et briser la spirale qui régit Faneas. Shaolan l'a cru et l'a aidé, mais il a vite compris que le moyen consistait à tuer le roi et détruire le pays. Shaolan ne voulait pas ça et m'a tout raconté. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'Endorain avait volé son visage et attaqué le roi.

-Cet homme qui a volé l'identité de Shaolan doit être le même que celui que Sakura a vu. Il est le véritable responsable de tout cela… Déduisait Tomoyo. ça ne me dit rien de bon… un homme de cette trempe, capable de se jouer de prélats et de pénétrer dans le palais… c'est sans doute un être redoutable. Et dire que Sakura l'a dans le collimateur… pfff… En plus la guerrière qu'elle s'était forgée semble laisser sa place à une Sakura bien plus sensible et j'ai peur qu'elle ne supporte pas ce qui l'attend. Tu t'imagines si elle perd son sang-froid durant un combat décisif comme celui-ci ?

-Tu es trop inquiète à propos d'elle. Disait Eriol en caressant les cheveux d'ébènes. Moi je ne me fais aucuns soucis, je suis persuadé qu'elle est capable de se sortir de toutes les situations. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un combat. Bien sûr je ne m'avancerais pas autant s'il s'agissait d'un plan de bataille ou d'une mission diplomatique : Sakura est plutôt impulsive et il vaut mieux la surveiller pour ce genre de tâches. Elle est un être très complexe, elle est à la foi une jeune femme indécise qui demande à être guidée, et une combattante aguerrie et solitaire… Mais je suis sûr que même si elle garde une certaine insouciance, elle est capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Essayes donc de penser un peu plus à toi.

Tomoyo ne répondit rien… elle se sentait trop bien pour continuer à parler. Les mains d'Eriol courraient sur ses épaules, lui procurant de délicieuses caresses. Et si un mot sortait encore de sa bouche, elle ne pourrait pas empêcher sa voix de laisser transparaitre son plaisir. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écouté son corps, qu'elle ne s'était pas délacée. Eriol savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre, il avait terminé le brossage de la chevelure de jais et massait maintenant les épaules tendues et nouées. Ses mains chaudes et puissantes malaxaient la peau de porcelaine de Tomoyo qui s'abandonnait à ce moment de plaisir sans plus réfléchir à rien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tomoyo le prélat du Sud, oubliait totalement son rôle, ses responsabilités, son pays et son monarque… elle ne pensait qu'au prélat de la terre.

**Pendant ce temps,  
>Manoir Hiragisawa, Tomoeda.<strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur les toits de la ville et la neige ne cessait de tourbillonner sur les maisons endormies. Sakura regardait ce spectacle entêtant depuis plusieurs heures, incapable de détacher ses yeux verts des flocons de neige qui volaient. Ignorant le froid, elle était installée sur la cime de l'arbre le plus haut du manoir. Le hêtre, privé de ses feuilles par l'hiver, offrait à la sorcière une place de choix pour observer la danse sans fin de la neige.

Après sa discussion avec Tomoyo, Sakura était allée embrasser Sora et Kelo puis avait enfilé la chemise qu'elle avait piquée à Yue comme pyjama ainsi qu'un jeans et avait détaché ses longs cheveux couleur miel. Puis elle avait remarqué que sa chevelure était maculée de taches sombres, le sang de ses adversaires. Elle s'était donc lavée pour se débarrasser du sang, mais sa conscience ne s'était pas effacée en même temps que les taches. Elle avait alors décidé de s'éclipser un moment, quittant le manoir pour venir s'installer dans un arbre pour réfléchir.

Elle avait ressentit ce besoin, lorsque le vent du nord vint souffler sa litanie et l'appeler auprès de lui. Sakura s'était dirigée vers le balcon de la demeure et l'avait enjambé pour sauter de la balustrade jusqu'au hêtre sur lequel elle s'était installée. Elle avait bien entendu Yue l'appeler dans l'immense résidence mais n'avait pas daigné répondre.

Elle avait beau tourner et retourner ses soucis dans sa tête, elle ne trouvait aucun plan qui leur permettrait de retourner à Faneas sans encombre. Bien sûr, les pouvoirs de tous les prélats réunis étaient incroyablement élevés, mais aucuns d'entre eux n'avait de pacte avec le monarque. Et du coup les magies dormantes en eux étaient scellées… et sans cela, aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvait espérer s'en sortir indemne.

Sakura soupirait, elle n'était pas douée pour échafauder des stratégies, c'était le boulot de Tomoyo ! Mais cette dernière avait déjà bien assez à faire avec la quête de l'arc.

_« Ah ! Pourquoi on ne se contenterait pas d'y aller de front et puis basta ! De toute manière on ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe là-bas, si ça se trouve je me prends la tête pour rien et tout le monde est encore sous l'emprise du sort de Kaho et la barrière à tenue. Tout le monde serait endormie et on pourrait se déplacer jusqu'aux temples sans problèmes !  
>Et si c'est pas le cas, je déclenche une tornade ou un tsunami et je le balance sur l'armé d'Endor ! …. Non… Tomoyo sera jamais d'accord. En plus j'aurais plus du tout de force après un coup pareil… »<em>

Et Sakura repartit dans une autre théorie, encore plus farfelue. Cette fois-ci il était question d'arme terrienne de destruction massive et de cheval de Troie…

Ces réflexions allaient de stratégies en plans foireux… et divaguaient vers Yue la plus part du temps. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se concentrer sur une stratégie d'attaque, son esprit était constamment obnubilé par le jeune homme.

Cette nuit glacée lui faisait ressentir cette impression dévastatrice qu'est la peur. Car oui, Sakura avait peur… peur de ce que cet homme était capable de lui faire, et surtout peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour éviter cette situation, se forgeant un masque d'indifférence et de froideur en mesure d'éloigner les plus téméraires. Même Tomoyo y avait laissé des plumes !

En apparence, Sakura savait afficher en toutes circonstances une assurance à toutes épreuves. Son sourire engageant et chaleureux séduisait les foules. Sa force impressionnante et son instinct lui assuraient la confiance de ses alliés. Et enfin, ses déchainements de colère faisaient trembler. Sakura savait susciter l'admiration de ses sujets et la crainte de ses ennemis… Mais tout cela n'était qu'une façade, un épais mur d'illusion… Et derrière ce mur se cachait la petite fille qui avait fui Faneas des années auparavant. Une enfant volontaire et déterminée, mais craintive… Trop jeune pour agir, trop frêle pour se battre, trop petite pour faire la différence.

Et Yue avait fait ressurgir cette enfant perdue que Sakura avait si habilement cachée dans les tréfonds de son être. En quelques jours, il avait indéniablement fait changer la windscaper, et cette dernière était à présent incapable de dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La seule chose que Sakura savait, c'était que pour la première fois depuis longtemps… elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se déposer sur ses épaules. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se trouvait étroitement enlacée entre des bras puissants. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet de ses réflexions la déposait sur la balustrade du balcon et Sakura remarquait qu'il lui avait posé son manteau sur les épaules pour la réchauffer. La jeune fille rougie furieusement et retournait pour échapper au regard scrutateur du brun.

Sakura glissait sur la rambarde de manière à se retrouver les jambes pendantes dans le vide au-dessus du balcon et grommelait quelque chose à l'encontre de Yue. Ce dernier ne comprit pas vraiment la phrase mais il identifiait les mots « jamais froid » et « être tranquille ». Mais il était très fier des petites rougeurs sur les joues de Sakura qui ne lui avait pas échappées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as peut-être pas froid, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester des heures sur cet arbre en pyjama, tu te remets juste d'une forte fièvre je te signale. Et puis tu sais Sakura, rester ici jusqu'à l'aube ne t'apportera pas plus de réponses… Tu m'en veux de ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi ? Croyait comprendre le brun.

Pendant un petit moment, Sakura ne dit rien, ignorant la question de Yue et fixant sans relâche un point sur l'horizon. Elle était totalement absorbée dans ses pensées, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide et ses cheveux virevoltant dans le vent lui donnaient un air de petite fille. Yue la trouvait étrange comme ça… elle était calme mais absente, le brun doutait même qu'elle puisse vraiment l'entendre et s'attendait à ce qu'elle le congédie d'ici peu.

-En fait je ressens le froid comme toi… simplement mon corps le supporte mieux puisque je viens des montagnes… alors pour la veste… Merci… Expliquait-elle. Et pour cette aprèm, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Après tout, moi aussi je prends du plaisir dans un bon combat, je suppose que c'est normal pour des gens comme nous… Hiragisawa… En fait ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ça. Tu trouves que j'ai changé ? Demandait la sorcière sans se retourner.

Le brun était un peu déstabilisé par la question, mais n'en laissait rien paraitre et répondit franchement.

-Oui… Tu as vraiment changé. Murmurait Yue en venant coller son torse contre le dos de Sakura.

La première idée de la jeune fille fut de se dégager, mais la chaleur qu'elle sentait monter en elle était si agréable, si apaisante… qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de s'en départir. Elle se laissait aller contre le torse puissant sans la moindre crainte, étonnée de sa propre confiance.

-En quoi ? Pourquoi vous dites ça, Tomoyo et toi ? Questionnait encore Sakura.

-Et bien lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés tu ne serais jamais venu aussi près de moi, tu ne m'aurais pas tourné le dos de peur que je te fasse du mal… et tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé te toucher comme je suis en train de le faire… Tu te comportais tout le temps comme un chat sauvage, mais il semblerait que j'ai réussi à t'apprivoiser… Disait Yue, souriant dans le dos de Sakura qui se tendait faiblement.

Sakura frissonnait, mais cette fois le froid n'en était plus la cause. La main de Yue passait sur sa nuque et bien que consciente qu'il pouvait la broyer en une seconde, elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire à l'étreinte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce sentiment, trop plongée dans d'autres émotions qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fermait les yeux et répondit :

-Je ne suis ni un animal, ni un jouet d'ailleurs… Tu peux des fois te montrer si arrogant ! Je déteste quand tu es comme ça ! Répliquait-elle, agacée. Si tu savais comme j'ai pu te détester pour ça… pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te montres sous ton coté le plus exécrable ?! Alors qu'en fait tu peux être super-sympa quand tu veux.

-Je ne suis pas « super-sympa » ! S'offusquait le brun, mécontent de voir sa réputation de mauvais garçon voler en éclat.

Mais Sakura ne semblait pas de cet avis, son rire cristallin résonnait dans la nuit et Yue dut se résoudre à sourire, attendri et ému par ce son si doux à son oreille.

-Si si ! Tu peux l'être ! Tu fais juste très attention de ne pas le montrer. Mais tu as été compréhensif quand je me suis réveillée au manoir, et que je t'ai attaqué. Tu m'as fait à manger le lendemain… tu as joué avec Sora. Tu râles à chaque fois qu'on te demande un truc, mais au final tu le fais toujours. Rigolait la jeune fille.

Sakura était heureuse, s'amusant de l'air outré que prenait Yue. S'apercevant avec plaisir qu'ils étaient capables de se comporter comme des amis. Elle reportait son attention sur l'horizon, sans remarqué le regard extrêmement doux que Yue posait sur elle. Un agréable silence s'installait un moment, laissant au brun le loisir de jouer avec les longues mèches couleur miel. Mais au bout d'un temps, la conversation fut relancée par Yue :

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi es-tu sortie ?

- Je cherche… un plan pour rentrer chez nous… Normalement c'est plutôt Tomoyo la stratège, mais pour le coup elle n'est pas disponible. Moi, je ne suis pas du genre à réfléchir à ce genre de choses, je préfère foncer dans le tas ! Rigolait la windscaper. Mais Tomoyo a peur que l'armée d'Endor au grand complet ait préparé une petite fête d'arrivée pour nous. Du coup elle voudrait que je trouve un moyen d'entrer en douce…

- C'est pratiquement impossible de pénétrer sur un territoire ennemi sans se faire repérer, surtout dans le cas présent où c'est une armée entière qu'il faut feinter. Le seul moyen serait de duper tous les Endorains… Réfléchissait Yue à haute voix.

- Une diversion ? Impossible… c'est bien trop long à mettre un place et en plus il nous faudrait un allier dans leur rang. C'est trop risqué ! Je préfère y aller à ma manière. J'arriverais bien à faire assez de dégâts pour permettre aux autres de s'enfuir. Avec de la chance, je tomberai même sur Li et je pourrais régler mes comptes avec lui et avec Maboroshi, le roi d'Endor… Plaisantait Sakura avec une désinvolture déplacée qui sonnait étrangement faux.

Cette remarque plongeait Yue dans une colère sourde. Se rendant compte que Sakura réfléchissait toujours de façon aussi égoïste et capricieuse, se mettant en porte à faux du danger sans en parler avec les autres. Sans comprendre qu'elle faisait plus de mal à ses proches en les écartant. Le brun serra des poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi têtue ! On n'arrête pas de te dire que tu ne peux pas tout faire toute seule… Arrête d'être aussi égoïste ! Comment comptes-tu faire toute seule ?! S'énervait-il.

- Je sais pas… C'était plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose. Avouait Sakura, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle persévérait malgré l'accès de colère de son vis-à-vis. Je vais le faire, c'est tout ! C'est aussi simple que ça. Je pense que c'est la seule solution qu'il y a. J'ai bien réfléchi et je ne vois aucune autre possibilité.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu comprends pas ça ?

-Si, j'y arriverai ! J'en suis capable… Répliquait la roussette avec hargne, les yeux brillants de colère contenue.

Elle fixait Yue de ses grands yeux verts et semblait le défier de la contredire. Mais Yue ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'affirmait Sakura. Alors il changeait d'attitude, se faisant plus doux. Murmurant aux oreilles de la brune :

-Non… Tu es bien trop débile… trop faible et trop fragile… Dit-il presque tendrement, un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Tu voudrais faire croire à qui veut l'entendre que tu es capable de tout gérer. Mais la vérité c'est que tu es comme tout le monde, que tu as peur… Tu n'es qu'une petite fille perdue dans la tempête, et tes ailes sont bien trop frêles pour porter toutes les charges que tu voudrais soulever. Mais tu n'es pas seule…

Sakura voulait lancer une remarque cinglant à l'impudent, mais elle se ravisait sous le ton utilisé. Yue ne semblait pas vouloir l'insulter, au contraire son sourire engageant semblait vouloir la rassurer. Et puis elle avait beau le nier, elle se reconnaissait très bien dans cette métaphore. Elle savait bien que tous ses efforts et toutes ses affirmations ne changeraient pas la réalité… Il n'y avait que les dieux capables de créer des miracles, et elle n'en était pas un.

Un peu perdue dans sa mélancolie, Sakura observait Yue. L'air habituellement méprisant de ce dernier avait laissé sa place à une expression sereine et tendre. La roussette le trouvait incroyablement beau… peut-être à cause de cet air inébranlable, ou alors était-ce dû à sa délicatesse et à sa tendresse… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais toujours est-il qu'elle restait là, troublée, à le fixer… à avoir envie de se blottir dans ses bras qu'elle devinait si puissants.

-C'est un peu ce que tu penses n'est-ce pas ? Tu essaies désespérément de te persuader, mais au fond de toi tu doutes constamment, comme tout le monde. C'est ce que j'admire le plus en toi… cette dualité entre l'assurance en tes forces incommensurables, et le manque de confiance en toi. Sans doute est-ce aussi pour cela que je tiens tant à toi. Tu sais, j'ai eu l'envi de te protéger dès l'instant ou je t'ai vu… je me suis jeté sur toi avant même d'avoir vu ton visage pour éviter que Tomoyo ne te tombe dessus. Et je me suis longtemps demander pourquoi j'avais envie de préserver quelqu'un dont la force semblait infaillible…

Avait dit Yue, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de Sakura. Sa voix basse et cajoleuse faisant naitre d'étranges frissons dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se laissant prendre par la douceur du brun sans s'en apercevoir.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Yue lui était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait… et des réactions qu'il faisait naitre chez la sorcière. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à elle avec tendresse, s'accommodant plus aisément d'insultes et de combats. Car à part Sora et Tomoyo, cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait montré de la tendresse. Et elle considérait tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel. Yue découvrait donc avec plaisir une Sakura perdue et presque craintive, réagissant à chacune de ses caresses.

Sakura se noyait dans le regard d'ambre de Yue, dans un état de confusion complet si grisant que le brun se dit d'ailleurs qu'engendrer cela deviendrait probablement son passe-temps préféré. Alors que les mains de Yue venaient s'accrocher dans les boucles de miel et que Sakura inclinait inconsciemment la tête pour mieux profiter de la caresse, un sursaut de lucidité lui permit d'articuler avec difficulté :

-Je… j'ai pas… besoin… protection… Bafouillait-elle, entendant avec horreur les tremblements dans sa voix cassée.

Et Yue ne put s'empêcher un sourire gourmand, touché encore plus par la jeune femme indéniablement fragile qu'il découvrait, et que Sakura cherchait à cacher avec tant d'ardeur. Il avait plus que jamais envi de la sentir, de l'enfermer entre ses bras et de ne plus jamais la laisser en sortir. Il était bien décidé à y parvenir…

-Tu n'en as peut-être pas besoin. Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point moi, j'en ai envie… moi j'en ai _besoin_… tout comme j'ai _besoin_ de faire ça…

Et joignant l'acte à la parole, il emprisonnait son menton de ses mains et l'embrassait.

Yue se délectait instantanément de l'odeur de fruits rouges que dégageait Sakura, à la fois acidulée et sucrée. Mais ce qui le marquait le plus fut la douceur incroyable des lèvres délicates de la windscaper. Yue se surprit lui-même en entament un baiser extrêmement doux, caressant avec délicatesse les lèvres offertes. Il fut enhardit de constater que Sakura s'abandonnait au plaisir du baiser, semblant confuse mais apaisée.

La langue de Yue entrait enfin dans la danse, trouvant sa jumelle lorsque Sakura ouvrait la bouche. Le baiser se fit alors plus langoureux. La jeune magicienne gardait les mains posées sur le torse du brun, dans l'idée assez vague de le repousser. Mais les sensations nouvelles et enivrantes qui l'envahissaient empêchaient la jeune fille de penser et d'agir… tant et si bien qu'elle était incapable de se soustraire à l'étreinte tendre et possessive de Yue.

Ce dernier avait un bras passant autour des hanches fines de la jeune fille, la soutenant par la taille. Son autre main avait glissé dans les mèches de cheveux couleurs miels. Le brun guidait sa jeune partenaire qui semblait totalement abandonnée dans ses sensations… Ses longues jambes étaient en coton et sans Yue, qui la maintenait par son étreinte, elle serait déjà tombée sur les dalles glacées de la terrasse.

Ce simple baiser les avait tous deux amenés bien loin dans les limbes d'un plaisir insoupçonné. Ils en oubliaient toutes notions de temps ou de devoirs. Surtout pour Sakura qui s'était toujours interdit toute relation sur terre. Yue, quant à lui, n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes. Ce baiser n'était pas le plus incroyable des baiser qu'il avait échangé, pourtant il éveillait en lui des sensations totalement nouvelles et inattendues. Sans doute due aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ma merveilleuse fanéaine qu'il tenait délicatement dans ses bras.

Mais l'instant magique ne pouvait durer éternellement, et il se brisait lorsque Sakura laissait échapper un petit soupir d'aise. Se rendant compte de son gémissement, elle s'empourprait en reprenant ses esprits, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Yue qui avait senti le corps de sa compagne se tendre, ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de calmer la sauvageonne.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. En une fraction de seconde, Sakura se dégageait de l'étreinte et se jetait du haut du balcon. Yue, en se précipitant sur la balustrade, eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette longiligne de Sakura sauter sur la cime d'un arbre du jardin puis disparaitre dans la nuit noire.

_« Le chat sauvage a pris peur et c'est encore enfuit… »_ Se dit Yue, désabusé mais aussi légèrement triste.

**Tard dans la nuit,  
>Ile au Nord-Ouest de Bristol, Angleterre.<strong>

Un rideau d'eau semblait se matérialiser dans le silence de la berge, laissant apparaitre une étrange porte qui s'ouvrait sans un bruit. Deux silhouettes en sortirent. La première, de petite taille, était encapuchonnée d'une longue cape qui tournoyait dernière elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute au vue de sa stature fine et des mèches de cheveux d'une longueur affolante qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. L'autre silhouette était indubitablement celle d'un homme : grand et élancé. Il portait un costume trois pièces sombres et son élégance dénotait légèrement avec le décor.

La jeune femme sortie de la porte avec élégance et se mit en route, mais son compagnon de voyage se retournait un instant vers la porte d'eau qui disparaissait peu à peu, sifflant d'admiration :

-Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies un tel pouvoir, Tomoyo. C'est incroyable, même pour un prélat. Tu as réellement un talent fou, pour maitriser un élément d'une manière aussi pointu. Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup, des prélats du Sud avec une telle maitrise. C'est bien pratique pour se déplacer… Si tu es capable d'ouvrir ce genre de passage, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour rentrer à Faneas ?

-Je suis la seule à être capable de dématérialisé mes confrères sans les tuer. Mais il y a quelques générations, un prélat arrivait à se dématérialiser lui-même. Répondait la jeune femme, non sans fierté. Mais cette technique demande énormément de puissance et je ne peux l'utiliser que sur de courtes distances. Concédait la jeune maitresse d'eau.

-Oh… c'est dommage… mais ça n'ôte rien à l'efficacité de cette technique. Je la trouve admirable. Surtout que la maitrise de ton élément doit être parfaite pour pouvoir dématérialiser un corps et le changer de place… la moindre erreur peut couter une vie… Mais tu y arrives parfaitement. Admirait Eriol, conscient que son commentaire faisait rougir la sorcière.

Mais cette dernière n'ajoutait qu'un vague « assez palabré, nous perdons du temps ! » avant de se détourner pour cacher son trouble.

Tomoyo posait ensuite son regard sur l'île, s'étonnant de la trouver entièrement déserte. En effet, on ne pouvait y voir que des arbres à perte de vu, et aucunes maisons ou bâtiments ne laissaient supposer qu'une activité, humaine ou démoniaque, puisse avoir lieu ici… L'ile entière était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et la végétation rendait les cachettes encore plus variées. Si des ennemis se trouvaient ici, le terrain leur était nettement favorable…

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, Tomoyo doutait que quelque chose se trouve ici. Elle ne voyait aucun signe pouvant suggérer la présence de l'aura qu'elle avait ressenti. Il n'y avait aucune lumière ni aucune activité à la surface de l'ile qui laissait deviner que Zef puisse se trouver ici.

Déçue, Tomoyo soupait de latitude :

-Nous l'avons définitivement perdu…

Mais Eriol ne semblait pas être du même avis. Il fermait les yeux, et l'instant d'après une étrange aura se manifestait et s'enfuyait dans les profondeurs de la terre. L'aura était lourde et oppressante, mais étrangement elle donnait l'impression à Tomoyo d'être aussi juste et clémente.

_« L'aura d'Eriol… même cette parti de lui me semble sage et rassurante… »_ Pensait Tomoyo en fixant son partenaire à la dérobé. Ce dernier avait concentré toute son aura sur l'île, faisant frémir le sol comme sous l'action du vent. Pourtant aucune brise ne balayait la terre. Puis le maitre de la terre rouvrit les yeux, et Tomoyo put voir briller dans ses prunelle bleutées une lueur froide et décidé. Le Eriol doux et gentil avait déserté tous les traits du visage du jeune homme. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, celui qui se tenait là était un redoutable magicien.

-Ils sont 67, cachés dans un dédale de galeries souterraines. Principalement regroupé un peu plus haut sur l'île. J'ai trouvé une entrée à quelques mètres de là, au nord de notre position. Expliquait le brun avec sérieux.

Toute trace de sa bienveillance habituelle avait quitté sa voix et Tomoyo se maudit de frissonner face à lui, mais elle se reprit bien vite en demandant s'il avait pu voir ce que leurs ennemis faisaient.

-Je n'ai pas « vu » à proprement parler… J'ai senti les vibrations que faisaient leurs corps en entrant en collision avec le sol. Ils sont entourés de minéraux, il est donc facile pour moi de ressentir leur présence. Mais la seule chose que je peux dire de plus à part leur nombre, c'est qu'ils sont presque tous rassemblés au même endroit et que certains d'entre eux semblent extrêmement lourds… plusieurs centaines de kilos d'après moi.

-Des monstres… Déduisait Tomoyo avec sa finesse et sa clairvoyance habituelle. Bon, et bien allons-y…

A peine avait-elle lâché ses mots, qu'elle s'avançait vers l'entrée du réseau souterrain, mais Eriol l'arrêtait en lui saisissant le bras en douceur pour la retenir. Il encrait son regard clair dans celui de sa partenaire et cette dernière eut la surprise d'y lire de l'inquiétude.

-Je n'aime pas ça… Tomoyo, le mieux serait que j'y aille seul. Sans eau, tu serais totalement inutile dans ces galeries. Alors qu'en restant ici tu pourrais t'occuper des fuyards… Arguait le maitre de la terre, piquant Tomoyo au plus haut point. Cette dernière reniflait d'un air hautain et le toisait d'un regard teinté d'indignation. Il sut tout de suite que son plan ne serait approuvé sous aucuns prétextes.

-Ne te méprends pas sur moi… Je suis peut-être une faible femme à tes yeux, mais tu apprendras que même la plus faible des créatures peut se montrer menaçante si la raison le justifie. Crachait la magicienne, observant l'impudent jeune homme avec mépris et colère. Je suis le prélat du Sud, ne me traites plus jamais comme une gêne, ou cela risquerait d'être la dernière des choses que tu feras…

Et cette phrase n'était pas à prendre à la légère, Eriol le comprit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il aurait été stupide de ne pas reconnaitre la valeur de Tomoyo. Car elle avait ce regard, le regard de ceux qui sont déterminés à tout entreprendre pour ce qu'ils désirent. Tuer… voler… torturer… ses yeux là avaient déjà tout vu, sans ciller et sans se détourner. Avec cette fierté et cette certitude que toutes ses actions étaient nécessaires.

Alors Eriol ne dit rien et se mit en route vers le repaire souterrain en essayant d'oublier la sensation de sa poitrine comprimée et la douleur d'être encore une fois rejeté aussi violemment. Mais bien vite, il oubliait cette sensation pour se concentrer sur le présent : l'ennemi était tout proche.

Le dédale était extrêmement sombre, les deux prélats ne voyaient même pas leurs pieds avancer dans cette obscurité oppressante. Pour Tomoyo, la progression dans les tunnels étroits et sombres était de plus en plus délicate. Elle avançait à tâtons, se cognant souvent contre la paroi. Sa marche était lente et hésitante, et si elle n'avait pas encore perdu la trace de son partenaire c'est uniquement parce qu'elle était doué pour ressentir les auras, même si celles-ci étaient très faibles.

Pour Eriol par contre, ce parcourt était très simple même s'il était totalement aveugle dans le labyrinthe. Il avançait sans aucune hésitation. Après tout, il était _dans_ son élément… Au bout d'un long moment de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une galerie plus vaste qui se divisait en trois. Eriol s'arrêtait un moment pour se concentrer, puis il assurait d'une voix ferme :

-C'est par là !

Tomoyo se contentait donc d'acquiescer et de suivre son guide, bien incapable de trouver son chemin seule dans ce labyrinthe. La marche continuait en silence, les deux partenaires épiant le moindre bruit, et au bout d'un temps une lumière émergeait au détour d'un couloir. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre et deux démons firent leur apparition, progressant vers les deux prélats sans les avoir repéré. Les deux sentinelles bavardaient gaiement en avançant vers Eriol qui se tenait prêt.  
>Avant même que les deux démons ne les aperçoivent, le prélat du Nord invoquait la terre et les deux sentinelles furent précipités contre le mur du tunnel et englouti par la paroi. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de crier que la mort les emportait et que la terre recueillait leurs dépouilles.<p>

Tomoyo fixait un instant le mur qui avait repris sa forme, puis Eriol… Alors comme ça lui aussi était comme tous les prélats. Il ne connaissait pas la compassion.

-Tu me regardes avec mépris pour le crime que j'ai commis ? Déduisit Eriol. Je comprends… Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi froid. Mais en ces temps de guerre, j'ai compris qu'une hésitation peut couter la vie. Un jour je paierai pour mes crimes, mais en attendant je dois continuer à avancer… ma mission passe avant tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il en va de même pour moi. Avançons. Nous avons une mission à accomplir, en plus cet endroit me donne la chair de poule… Plus vite je tuerais Zef et plus vite je quitterais cet endroit empli de ténèbres… Et sans toi je n'arriverai pas à sortir de ce labyrinthe. Alors ton jugement attendra ! Grommelait Tomoyo en faisant tout son possible pour demeurer fière.

Eriol se permit alors un sourire. Alors comme ça le grand prélat du Sud avait peur du noir… intéressant. Et plus important encore, elle avait tenté de le réconforter. Ces quelques mots lui avaient réchauffé le cœur.

Les deux compères reprirent leur route et arrivèrent rapidement à la pièce centrale de l'édifice. Une grande pièce soutenue par un nombre impressionnant de pilonnes et de colonnes et éclairée par d'innombrables bougies. Les lumières dansantes et fantomatiques donnant à la pièce un air effrayant, surtout en y ajoutant les ombres des démons qui se reflétaient aux murs. Mais Tomoyo se sentait rassurée, elle préférait de loin être ici plutôt que dans les couloirs obscures… Eriol avait vu juste, la pièce était bondée de démons… 65 exactement.

La sorcière avait remarqué que les démons semblaient s'affairer sur un étrange monticule au centre de la pièce. Tomoyo, caché derrière une colonne, sentait sa curiosité piquée par cet objet.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan… Tomoyo était confiante : ils avaient l'effet de surprise à leur avantage. Et la force de deux prélats était amplement suffisante pour ce menu fretin. Son plan était parfait ! Silencieusement et en douceur… il fallait juste rester discret et…

-BOUJOURS A TOUS ! Votre chef Zef est-il là ? Je désirerais m'entretenir avec lui ! Ou non… en fait, ce que je désire c'est le tuer pour être honnête… Disait Eriol en s'avançant vers les démons.

Bon… Tant pis pour le plan. Elle aurait une discussion avec le prélat lorsqu'ils sortiront d'ici. La brune quittait sa cachette devenue inutile pour rejoindre son partenaire, se faisant la réflexion qu'il était pire que Sakura pour les réactions inconsidérées.

-… Suivant votre réponse, je peux décider d'être clément et d'alléger votre sentence… Déclarait le prélat du Nord avec un sourire sardonique qui fit frissonner Tomoyo.

Bien entendu, les démons répliquèrent de suite. La brune râlait, sachant pertinemment que ça allait finir comme ça. Elle qui n'aimait pas se battre : elle allait être servi !

-C'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu ! Bougonnait-elle.

-On avait rien prévu…

-Et bien si tu m'en avais laissé le temps, je t'aurais expliqué le plan que J'AVAIS prévu ! Et on aurait évité ce combat inutile et ennuyeux ! Pestait la jeune fille, trouvant son compagnon horripilant pour la toute première fois.

-Maintenant c'est comme ça, on ne peut plus rien y change. Souriant le jeune homme nonchalamment. Bon ! J'en prends 31 et je m'occupe aussi des monstres les plus gros, c'est équitable comme ça je crois. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Comment ça ? Tu veux en plus que je me batte ? Hors de question ! Ma robe est presque neuve et je te signale que c'est de ta faute s'ils nous attaquent ! En plus je déteste me battre !

-Il faut bien que je vois ce que tu vaux… arguait le brun, toujours souriant.

Il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à cette discussion. Tomoyo ne répondit rien, devinant que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Elle allait s'installer à l'écart, s'adossant contre un mur pour observer le combat, se munissant au passage d'un sortilège de protection.

-Je serais votre adversaire pour commencer ! Expliquait Eriol. Mais cela n'empêchait pas certain démons de s'acharner sur la barrière de Tomoyo. Cette dernière sentant sa patience s'effilocher murmurait un sortilège tuant 3 démons d'un coup, sans même qu'elle ne quitte Eriol des yeux.

_« Eriol en prend 33 si je compte les deux sentinelles. Donc il ne m'en reste plus que 31… »_

De son côté Eriol n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. Les démons se précipitaient contre lui fou de rage, mais il répliquait avec son pouvoir et projetait de la terre en colonne sur ses ennemis. Il se contentait d'éviter les attaques et semblait très ennuyé par le combat, passant son temps à soupirer. Décidément, ces démons étaient bien trop faibles pour lui.

Mais finalement un démon parvint à passer la terre solidifiée, faisant sourire le prélat qui dut éviter une attaque puissante et sautait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, se perchant sur une colonne.

_« Il semblerait finalement que certains d'entre eux sont assez fort pour m'attaquer… »_

Le combat se fit plus virulent. Un corps à corps s'entamait, opposant Eriol à une dizaine de démons. Mais Eriol en avait plus qu'assez et répétait encore une fois :

-Vous n'avez pas l'ombre d'une chance ! Abandonnez et je vous laisse la vie. C'est Zef que je cherche… Si vous me dites…

Mais les démons ne l'écoutèrent pas, se ruant sur lui en lançant des attaques bien trop faibles pour l'atteindre. Eriol les esquivait toutes avec aisance, prenant encore le temps de poser des questions sur Zef. Mais un coup plus puissant que les autres le fit quitter son perchoir et tomber durement au sol. Un second coup qu'il ne put paré le projetait cette fois contre le mur dans un grand fracas.

Tomoyo observait la scène, mitigée. Elle était énervée car elle voyait bien que son partenaire faisait durer le combat mais en même temps elle était fascinée par sa force et sa dextérité au combat. Il était déterminé et il avait foi en ce qu'il faisait… c'était là que résidait sa force. Il expliquait méthodiquement aux démons leurs crimes et les raisons de leurs châtiments, ainsi que la manière de se racheter. Et pendant tout ce combat, il ne devait utiliser qu'un faible pourcentage de ses pouvoirs.

-Eriol ! Tu as fini tes tergiversations ? Tu perds ton temps ! Avait fini pas lancer la jeune femme, excédée.

Eriol, conscient d'avoir poussés les nerfs de son amie un peu trop loin, décidait d'en finir. Souriant au passage en relevant le patronyme utilisé. Puisqu'elle avait utilisé son prénom, il décidait de l'en remercier en lui montrant ce qu'elle voulait voir… son arme.

-Les filles n'aiment pas qu'on les fasse attendre… Nous devrions faire ce qu'elle nous demande. N'est-ce pas, Týr ?(2)

Aussitôt, une lumière éblouissante apparue, aveuglant tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle disparue, Eriol tenait dans sa main droite un étrange colt. Le révolver ressemblait à un Beretta 9mm, mais à la place de la crosse généralement noire, on pouvait voir un alliage étrange et brillant ressemblant à de l'argent. Un soleil était représenté au sommet d'une balance sur le haut de la crosse. La balance du prélat qui représentait la loi, la justice et l'équité.

Le révolver en main, le brun se mit à tirer sur la gâchette sans rater aucunes de ses cibles. Mais à la place des balles, c'étaient de véritables explosions que provoquait l'arme. Le combat se transformait rapidement en un bain de sang, les démons n'ayant définitivement aucunes chances. Eriol était rapide, pas autant que Sakura mais tout de même très rapide. Il était précis et sa capacité à prévoir les déplacements de ses adversaires était son plus grand atout.

Le prélat ne faisait aucun mouvement inutile et son arme avait changé la grotte en un champ de ruine. Si bien que Tomoyo se demandait si le brun ne maintenait pas le dôme de la salle par son pouvoir pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase.

Mais tout à coup le massacre cessa. Eriol rengainait son arme et atterrit auprès de Tomoyo. Celle-ci notait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un prélat… Eriol offrit un sourire canaille à la jeune fille avant d'annoncer :

-Ca y est ! Je me suis occupé de ma moitié, mais tu peux toujours abandonner si vraiment tu es trop faible…

« Abandonner » et « faible » tiquait Tomoyo. Il le faisait exprès ! Le salaud… D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas du genre à céder à la colère, mais là il la faisait vraiment enrager et en plus il y prenait du plaisir, il était temps qu'elle réagisse ! Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle allait lui claquer le bec à cette misérable taupe binoclarde ! Mais d'un autre côté, c'était entrer dans son jeu que de révéler ses capacités alors qu'aucuns dangers ne le nécessitait…

-Il est vrai que tu te débrouilles superbement bien. Je serais plus rassurée si tu finissais cette affaire… Après tout tu l'as dit toi-même il n'y a pas d'eau ici. Annonçait-elle d'un air confus qui ne trompait malheureusement personne.

-Tomoyo… ne me prends pas pour un idiot tu veux. Aucune chance que je gobe un truc pareil ! Répliquait Eriol, après avoir jeté un regard équivoque à la menteuse.

-Bon, bon… Je suis découverte. Chantonnait la prélat sans se défaire de son sourire et sans s'inquiéter outre-mesure du nouveau mensonge qu'elle venait de servir à son partenaire.

Elle s'avançait dans la pièce sans un regard pour les démons et les hommes de l'ombre, fixant avec étonnement sans savoir quelle stratégie adopter, et qui ne prenaient pas encore part au combat. Tomoyo les ignorait, usant de toute la grâce et le toupet qu'on pouvait attendre d'une faneaine de haute ligné. Elle se dirigeait directement vers l'autel au centre de la pièce et dont elle ne voyait qu'une partie. Elle semblait obnubilée par cette objet, Eriol s'inquiétait d'ailleurs de ce comportement insouciant, mais déjà les démons étaient sortis de leur torpeur en la voyant avancer.

D'un seul mouvement, les ennemis se ruèrent vers la jeune femme, arme au point. Mais encore une fois Tomoyo ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, sa seule réaction fut de murmurer quelques mots, qu'Eriol identifiait comme : « Noah, occupes-toi d'eux… ».

Et là, Eriol n'en cru pas ses yeux. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent la toucher, tous les démons présents dans la pièce s'écroulèrent. Morts. Incroyable… tous morts… près de 40. Eriol se retenait d'en frissonner. Bien sûr il s'attendait à ce que Tomoyo soit puissant : elle ne serait pas un prélat sinon. Mais pas à ce point ! Quel sort pouvait bien provoque une mort instantané, sans une incantation… juste comme ça… Et tout cela sans même utiliser le pouvoir originel du prélat.

Tomoyo de son côté continuait à fixer l'autel, à aucun moment elle n'avait fermé les yeux ou détourné le regard, sachant que les démons appartenaient déjà au royaume des morts.

-Je n'aime pas les combats inutiles. Disait-elle pour s'expliquer. Ces démons n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance, et je n'aime pas « jouer » avec eux comme toi. Sakura aussi fait ça ! Et je passe mon temps à la réprimander. Je préfère en finir rapidement… Et puis je n'aime pas ses galeries, c'est trop sombre et étouffant ici !

-Je sais, je sais... Tu l'as déjà dit ! Et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'anxiété te rend incroyablement… efficace.

-N'est-ce pas ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas ces démons de bas étages. C'est ça ! Annonçait-elle en désignant de l'index ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un autel.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un étrange amoncellement de pierres et de scellés magiques. L'objet se mit en mouvement à l'approche de Tomoyo et les éléments de pierre changeaient de place par former peu à peu deux piliers reliés en leur sommet par une arche impressionnante frappée de symboles représentant l'élément de l'eau.

-Mais… C'est ?!

-Une porte. Soufflait Tomoyo, finissant la phrase de son partenaire. C'est une porte magique, elle a réagi à ma magie. Ces portes fonctionnent avec le pouvoir de l'eau. Je n'aurai jamais pensé en trouvé une ici ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Ca veut dire que les Endorains sont parfaitement capable de se déplacer entre le monde de la terre et le nôtre !

-Calme-toi, Tomoyo. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Je me demande ou peut bien conduire cette porte. Tomoyo, tu pourrais l'activer ?

-Oui, sans problème. Mais je me demande… La porte explique comment Zef a pu nous filer entre les doigts, mais pas où il est maintenant. Et plus important encore, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Zef, qui ne maitrise à priori pas l'eau, avait une porte comme celle-ci en sa possession ?

-Je… j'ai une théorie à ce sujet. Je pense que le but était de nous éloigner de Tomoeda. Sakura est encore faible et Shaolan ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, sans parler du problème de la pollution.

-Diviser pour mieux régner. Commentait Tomoyo, désabusée. Il faut qu'on rentre, les autres sont en danger. Zef n'a probablement jamais quitté le japon. Supputait Eriol, ses yeux sombres fixant l'arche d'où émanait une étrange attraction. Mais il reste encore une hypothèse à prendre en compte, si Zef savait qu'on suivrait sa piste, cette porte peut aussi être un piège…

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait plus depuis un moment. Elle s'était avancer et sa main levée touchait presque la porte, faisant naitre l'eau étrange en travers de l'arche.

-si je l'active…

-Ne la touche pas !

Top tard… Les doigts d'albâtre touchaient déjà la surface lisse. L'eau se dissipait en un instant, laissant apparaitre un spectacle sinistre. Tomoyo gisait au sol. Ses yeux ouverts ne laissaient voir que le blanc laiteux alors que ses pupilles s'étaient révulsées. Elle ne semblait plus respirer.

-Tomoyo ! Non ! Non… Regarde-moi, réveille-toi ! Tomoyo… NOONNN !

A suivre…

1 : J'en avais trop envie ! Petite référence au manga original.

2 : Týr est, comme Mjöllnir, issu de la mythologie Nordique. A l'origine, il est le dieu est le dieu du ciel, de la guerre juste, et de la stratégie. Une dieu parfait pour représenter l'arme d'Eriol, d'après moi.

Voilà le 11eme chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et que la parlote n'a pas été trop barbante… Mais comme vous le voyez, ça commence à bouger vraiment ! Si si !  
>Merci pour vos reviews et bonne fête d'halloween à tous !<p>

Et comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je vous posterai la suite au début du mois de décembre ! Bisous à tous !

Seï


	12. Chapitre 11: Trahison

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

Désolée pour le retard…..

Voilà enfin LE chapitre le plus redouté que j'ai eu à écrire ! J'ai tout donné dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Attention : Il y a une scène… disons… un peu érotique. Il ne s'agit pas d'un lemon mais ce n'est pas très loin. Vous voilà prévenus !

**RAR : **

Emi : Encore une fois merci de ton ajout en fav et de tes messages, aussi bien en MP qu'en review ! C'est un plaisir de ton compter parmi les lecteurs assidus de cette fic. Ce chapitre est décisif alors j'espère que tu prendras du plaisir à le lire. Ce chapitre est, à ce jour, le plus long de tous : régales-toi !  
>Et si tu aimes bien quand Sakura se la joue grande guerrière : réjouies-toi, j'ai entendu ton appel ! lol.<p>

Fredidi : Je suis contente que le suspense fasse son petit effet ! Merci de me le confirmer ! Pour ce qui est de Tomoyo… qui sait… Peut-être que j'avais du mal à faire évoluer le personnage et que j'ai décidé de m'en débarrasser ?... Bah… je crois que sur ce coup là je ne suis pas très crédible. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus ! Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre -)  
>J'espère que la suite te plait toujours même si on bascule tout doucement vers l'univers de Faneas.<br>En tout cas c'est super sympa d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un com même si tu es débordée ! Merci et à bientôt !

Kat : Spéciale dédicace pour toi ce chap ! Quand j'ai lu ta review j'étais super contente ! (je ne mordais la langue pour ne pas exploser ! parce que j'avais trop envie de sourire et de te répondre en MP) Mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que j'aurai sans doute trop eu envie de te spoiler… alors je vais juste te dire une chose : réponse en fin de chapitre…  
>et exceptionnellement, le fin de ta RAR est en fin de chapitre (encore une fois pour pas te spoiler) bisous.<p>

Amy : Merci pour ce compliment, j'en ai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles ! Mais tu sais ce n'est vraiment rien… Mes fics n'ont vraiment rien d'extra ! J'écris juste parce que comme ça, les idées sortent enfin de ma tête ! lol. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que tout le monde pourrait en faire autant en prenant le temps. Tu as sans doute déjà dû être tentée non ?  
>Sinon, cette fois je pense que ça sera un chapitre dont tu apprécieras l'atmosphère. Notre petite Sakura va vraiment s'en prendre plein la gueule cette fois ! je n'en dit pas plus… Merci pour ton commentaire et au premier janvier si je n'ai pas fait trop d'excès et que je suis en mesure de publier la suite (rien n'est moins sûr…).<p>

Oban : Tu as raison, c'est plus sympa de t'appeler comme ça ! Appel moi Sei, ça sera aussi plus simple. Encore une fois merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir ajouté cette fic à tous tes favoris ! Ca fait toujours super plaisir de savoir que des gens aiment ce qu'on fait.  
>Ton MP était vraiment cool ! Par contre je pense que pour ta dose de prélat, je suis désolée mais tu n'en auras qu'une dose par mois… désolée ) J'ai déjà du mal à tenir la cadence avec un chapitre par mois… Et je te parle même pas des manques d'inspiration ! C'est pour ça que recevoir une review me fait du bien, bizarrement j'en retrouve l'inspiration presque immédiatement ! lol<br>Alors merci et n'hésite pas à nous laisser ton avis à l'avenir.

**Chapitre 11 : Trahison.**

Sora commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Sakura n'était pas rentrée depuis hier soir, et il était près de 18h ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le laisser seul aussi longtemps.

-Sora ! Descends s'il te plait. On va manger !

La voix de Yue fit sortir l'enfant de ses sinistres pensées et c'est en ce trainant que Sora rejoint la cuisine d'où, une fois n'est pas coutume, une délicieuse odeur se faisait sentir. Mais même le délicieux fumet ne parvint pas à effacer l'air maussade du bambin.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Sora mit la table sans un mot avant de prendre place sous le regard scrutateur de Yue et celui, plus inquiet, de Kelo. Ce soir, c'était soirée pizza, avait décrété Yue. Mais loin de récolter de grands cris de joies à cette déclaration, c'était un _« hm »_ désintéressé qu'il avait obtenu.

Pourquoi Sakura l'avait-elle abandonné ? Il n'avait pourtant pas fait de bêtises récemment… C'était parce qu'il avait oublié de se brossé les dents ? Bon… d'accord. C'était lui qui avait mangé tous les cookies. C'est pas si grave, si ? Et si c'était pour ça que Sakura était partie… ou alors si c'était parce qu'il avait eu cette mauvaise note en travail de lecture qu'il avait caché sous le lit… Pire encore, c'était à cause de…

-… ra ! … Sora ! Arrêtes de faire cette tête ! Si tu continues tu va même faire fuir le jambon sur ta pizza ! Et moi j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir pleurnicher depuis hier. Les hommes ne pleurent pas ! Alors comportes-toi comme un homme et arrêtes tes jérémiades. Ça arrangera rien de te morfondre comme ça. Rabrouait durement Yue, qui de toute évidence n'avait aucun don pour rassurer un enfant. Mais en dépit la brusquerie, l'enfant ne cédait pas aux larmes qui abondaient dans ses yeux et menaçaient d'inonder son visage poupin. A la place, Sora se contentait de demander d'une très petite voix :

-C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est partie ?

-…

Que répondre à cela ? Yue ne le savait pas. Bien sûr que non, Sora n'y était pour rien. C'était lui le responsable ! Mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à un enfant d'à peine 6 ans. Pour autant, mentir n'était pas non plus ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Ne te fais pas plus important que tu ne l'es gamin… Soufflait-il finalement, mais sans méchanceté ou agacement, pour obtenir l'attention du gamin et stopper les larmes qui risquaient de couler. Ta maman à juste besoin… de réfléchir à certaines choses. C'est pas à cause de toi si Sakura est partie la nuit dernière et je ne sais pas trop où elle est et quand elle reviendra. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'elle va revenir. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Sora fit non de la tête, la remuant doucement de la gauche vers la droite sans quitter Yue des yeux. Alors Yue désigna Sora de son index comme si la réponse était évidente et ne nécessitait aucun mot. Mais devant l'incompréhension évidente du petit, il dut se résigner à développer.

-C'est à cause de toi Morveux ! Lâchait-il avec humeur. Ta mère ne te laisserait jamais seul ici. Tu dois le savoir non ? Elle ne t'a jamais laissé… elle ne commencera pas maintenant tu peux me croire. Elle va revenir !

Et là Yue se permit un sourire doux en voyant l'air ému et plein d'espoir retrouvé que Sora affichait. Il s'autorisera même à passez sa main dans la chevelure d'ébène du petit garçon, ébouriffant encore plus que ne l'étaient les cheveux de jais. Ce geste eut le mérite de faire glousser Sora qui gratifia Yue d'une bise sur la joue et d'un _« en fait tu es tout tout gentil Nii-san ! »_ avant de sortir de table.

Yue, n'en menant pas large à cet instant, se renfrognait immédiatement un maugréant un « n'importe quoi ! » pour cacher sa gêne. Mais le rire cristallin de Sora le ramenait sur terre et il se mit à aboyer :

-Non mais ça va pas ! Sale gosse ! Files te mettre en pyjama avant que je me fâche ! Il est temps de te mettre au lit.

Yue s'attendait déjà à entendre les protestations et les doléances de Sora qui ne tarderaient pas après avoir entendu la sentence.

-Oh.. non… Pas déjà !

Et voila… Vous voyez ? Navrant… A voir comme ça, jamais on aurait supposé se tenir face à un grand prélat et roi de Faneas_. « On a plutôt l'air d'un gamin gâté et de sa nounou »_ Se disait Yue. Après un bon quart d'heure ne négociations acharnées, il fut décidé que Sora pourrait redescendre pour regarder un peu la TV après avoir enfilé son pyjama_. « Je me ramollis… »_ se dit l'adulte en voyant Sora sautiller de joie devant sa victoire.

Le petit monstre se précipitait dans l'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain du premier étage.

L'entreprise délicate débutait alors que Sora se concentrait pour passer son bras dans la chemise de son pyjama vert. C'est à cet instant que l'enfant ressentit un léger frémissement, comme si l'air se faisait plus frais. Ce changement, une petite brise, faisait frissonner le corps dénudé du petit brun. Ce dernier se précipitait rapidement vers la fenêtre, plaquant ses petites mains d'enfant et son visage à la vitre glaciale pour y voir une éventuelle silhouette au travers.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur les toits de Tomoeda, ce qui rendait difficile pour Sora de regarder ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Malgré l'obscurité, l'enfant distinguait une étrange forme longiligne, fine et gracieuse, qui se déplaçait avec légèreté d'arbre en arbre. Aussitôt, le bambin ouvrait la fenêtre et sautait dans le vide ! Sans aucunes craintes. Sa chute durait plusieurs secondes. Mais au lieu de s'écraser au sol, Il se retrouvait enlacé fermement aux bras délicats de son visiteur nocturne. L'enfant avait deviné juste. Sakura arrivait pile à l'instant ou Sora sautait et réceptionnait l'enfant au passage. Les deux windscapers enlacées, lévitant juste en face de la fenêtre de la salle de bain, semblaient soulagé de s'être retrouvé.

-Sakura est rentrée. Clamait le petit, enfin soulagé.

-Oui Sora, désolée de t'avoir laissé seul si longtemps… J'avais besoin d'air, mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais inquiet. Excuse-moi bonhomme. Sussurait Sakura d'une voix cajoleuse.

Mais cette douceur fit céder le peti qui fondait en larme.

-Chut… chut… Sora.. Mon trésor. Chuut… je suis là maintenant. Ne pleure pas mon ange. J'avais des choses à faire mais je suis là maintenant… Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demandait Sakura, désemparée, se faufilant dans la salle de bain par la fenêtre, cajolant toujours l'enfant.

Ce dernier reprenait peu à peu contenance. Il se reculait un peu pour observer sa maman. Sakura avait le visage très sale et parsemé de taches de sang, sans compter l'intense fatigue qu'il affichait. Ses cheveux emmêlés et sa chemise, celles qu'elle avait empreinté à Yue et qui était maintenant couverte de saleté et en lambeau, laissait facilement deviné que des combats intenses avaient eu lieu.

-Kasan… snif… tes habits… y sont tout cassés. Où tu étais ? J'étais tout t-triste, et t-tout s- seul… et, et… snif…

-Chut… Sora, Sora ! Calme-toi. Je ne suis pas partie loin, j'avais juste des choses à faire. Je suis revenue dès que j'ai pu y voir plus claire… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais bien !

-Mais je veux plus que tu partes ! J'aime pas ! S'énervait l'enfant, retenant encore une fois ses larmes.

-Je… Désolée… je ne savais pas que…

Mais elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Yue venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, attiré par les pleures de Sora. Ses yeux d'ambres dardaient Sakura d'un air furibond, ses mains posées sur ses hanches et son air renfrogné… il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était fou de colère. Sakura le savait. Elle n'était pas fier d'avoir fui mais elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour l'instant. Sentant le regard hargneux qui pesait sur elle, Sakura se mit à gigoter, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Sakura câlinait toujours Sora dans ses bras pourtant tremblants, essayant de trouver dans cette étreinte le courage d'affronter Yue. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas vraiment… elle restait tétanisée dans la pièce, si faible et fatiguée qu'elle pouvait à peine réfléchir correctement. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Yue décidait d'agir. Il pénétrait dans la pièce et avançait droit sur Sakura alors qu'elle posait Sora au sol. L'enfant fit quelques mouvements pour se dégager et lorsque ses petites jambes touchèrent le sol, il filait vers le rez-de-chaussée pour laisser les adultes discuter. En petit garçon intelligent, il avait parfaitement ressenti que des choses le dépassaient, mais que les deux autres avaient des choses à régler.

_« J'en profiterais pour regarder la télé ! » _Se disait-il, profiteur.

Dans la pièce, l'atmosphère était lourde de reproche. Yue avançait doucement, observant Sakura qui frissonnait de plus en plus. Probablement accablée par la nervosité ajoutée à son état déplorable : encore blessée de partout. La windscaper tirait nerveusement sur le tissu déchiré de la, il fut un temps, plus belle chemise de Yue, sans doute dans l'espoir futile de cacher son corps qu'elle cachait si peu.

_« Sakura n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer. Elle s'était battue sans cesse depuis la veille au soir… Cette gamine est… tellement désespérante… Elle est dans un tel état que je n'arrive même pas à lui hurler ce que je pense. »_

-Pff… En plus c'était ma plus belle chemise ! Se lamentait Yue. Ce qui eut pour effet d'accabler encore plus Sakura qui se sentait vraiment minable.

Yue regrettait immédiatement ses mots. Pour se faire pardonner, à sa manière, il ôtait le pull en laine épaisse qu'il portait, révélant un instant son corps particulièrement musclé, et le passait à Sakura. Cette dernière se pressait d'enfiler le vêtement.

_« Le pull est encore chaud… Se dit Sakura. Et il porte l'odeur de Yue… C'est si bon. J'ai l'impression de me réchauffer de l'intérieur… »_

Ce qui semblait lui donner du courage puisqu'elle décidait enfin de s'expliquer, et surtout de s'excuser.

-Euh… écoute Hirag… Yue. Pour hier soir, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser m'emb…

- Arrêtes. Ordonnait Yue en serrant les points. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler maintenant. Tu es dans un état lamentable et c'est à peine si tu tiens debout. Alors arrête. La seule chose pour laquelle tu dois t'excuser, c'est pour t'être enfuit et nous avoir laissé sans nouvelles. Et ce n'est pas moi que tu as laissé dans l'inquiétude, c'est ton fils ! Malgré son jeune âge, il est un faneain et un guerrier ! Il est normal qu'il ressente le besoin d'être informé de ce qu'il se passe ! Tu n'as pas le droit de maintenir tes compagnons dans l'ignorance comme tu le fais ! C'est un manque de respect et de confiance impardonnable, qui fait souffrir tous ceux qui t'aiment ! Je croyais que tu l'avais compris après ta chute dans la rivière !

-je… J'ai pas réfléchi à ça… j'avais juste envie de…

-…Partir. Terminait Yue. Mais sans te soucier de ce que ressentirait Sora. Ou moi. Tu as enfin compris en voyant l'état de Sora, n'est-ce pas ? Ce gamin avait tellement de peine… il pensait que c'était à cause de lui si tu étais partie. Sakura, je m'excuse d'avoir… disons de t'avoir poussé dans tes retranchements avec ce baiser. Je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais je ne regrette absolument pas ! Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour toi, mais j'espère que tu comprendras ce que ça signifie…

L'affirmation de Yue fit l'effet d'une bombe à Sakura qui releva vivement la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'ambre du brun, rempli de détermination et de désir en cet instant. La jeune fille en fut bouleversée, et si Yue avait fait un pas vers elle et l'avait embrassé à cet instant, Sakura n'aurait probablement pas pu résister. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contentait de regarder la magicienne se débattre intérieurement avec toutes ces nouvelles informations.

_« C'était peut-être un peu trop d'un coup…même pour Sakura. Après tout elle est plutôt mal en point, elle doit avoir besoin de repos. »_

Mais bien sur Yue n'exprimait pas ses sentiments de façon aussi claire. Il préférait pester que Sakura devait dormir pour ne pas qu'il la retrouve encore évanouie dans le manoir avant de quitter la pièce. Mais Sakura commençait à lire entre les lignes, et sourit face à la remarque. Yue n'y fit pas attention et quittait la pièce après sa remarque acerbe. Il surveillait tout de même discrètement que Sakura soit en mesure de tenir debout.

C'est une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient installés au salon, que Yue et Sora eurent la surprise de voir pénétrer Sakura, lavée et changée. Les deux hommes de la maison la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Elle portait une simple robe noire qui tombait au dessus de ses genoux, et s'installait à son tour sur le canapé en ignorant les regards posés sur elle.

La télé était allumée sur la chaine des informations locales. Yue était installé - ou plus exactement avachit – confortablement contre le dossier du grand canapé face à la l'écran carré et observait avec attention la speakerine aux cheveux blonds à l'air sévère alors que Sora, lui, se désintéressait totalement du programme, tournant le dos à la boite à image et jouant nonchalamment au sol. Il était couché par terre, sur un oreiller moelleux et blottit contre Kelo qui ronronnait dans son sommeil, et faisait virevolter un avion en papier avec ce qui ressemblait à un ventilateur miniature.

Sakura, une fois installée au coté de Yue, se tendit imperceptiblement en entendant le sujet d'information évoqué par la journaliste. En effet, la présentatrice TV annonçait d'étranges phénomènes s'étant produit dans un quartier à l'abandon aux alentours de la petite ville de Tomoeda.

« … d'étranges explosions encore inexpliqué ont retentit hier dans la nuit et aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi dans la paisible petite ville de Tomoeda. La police suspecte une action terroriste liée aux yakuza et la pègre locale. Les explosions en chaines semblent être dût au système du gaz qui à provoqué une propagation importante du feu. Aucun blessé n'est à déplorer pour le moment. Les entrepôts en questions, ayant été fermés pour une sombre affaire de corruption, étaient probablement vides… »

-Et bien… tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec eux ! Détruire trois entrepôts d'usines, juste pour te passer les nerfs sur quelques malheureux démons… Constatait Yue qui tentait d'afficher un air dépité, alors qu'au fond il était franchement amusé.

-Ils n'avaient rien de « malheureux démons » ! C'étaient des crapules qui étaient sur le point de violer une femme salement amochée lorsque je suis arrivée. J'ai simplement dératisé un endroit qui en avait bien besoin ! La société devrait m'en être reconnaissante ! De toute façon j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose !

-Tu sais, la plupart des gens quand ils sont sur les nerfs, ils font du sport ou ils vont au yoga !

-Ah hi hi hi ! Kasan ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ! Même avant déjà elle faisait toujours des choses comme ça. Et que Papa et Papi disaient qu'elle faisait des bêtises comme moi ! Papa râlait toujours sur elle en disant : « Ma sœur est un pe...

-SORA !

-Oups….

-Attends, attends… Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Yue avait écouté la tirade de l'enfant avec une oreille distraite, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait fait plus attention à la fin de la phrase. L'info l'avait tout de suite intrigué… Un truc clochait dans cette anecdote. Comment Toya pouvait-il parler de la mère de son enfant en l'appelant sa sœur ? Ce pourrait-il que cette relation soit une façade… Cette idée faisait naitre un étrange soulèvement dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur se serrait soudainement pour partir de plus belle. L'espoir s'insinuait comme un poison dans ses veines, lentement… presque douloureusement. Il allait exploser.

-Comment ça « sa sœur ! » SAKURA ! Encore un de tes putains de mensonges !? Tu es donc incapable de dire la vérité sur quoi que ce soit ! Sakura c'est bien ton vrai nom au moins ? A moins que tu sois vraiment mariée à ton propre frère, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié… Sora est-il au moins vraiment ton fils ?! Hurlait-il à l'encore de Sakura qui avait baissé les yeux et ne savait plus où se mettre.

Elle soupirait fortement, ennuyée de se sentir aussi mal. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi coupable d'ailleurs ? Elle avait agit comme d'habitude, pour protéger Sora des autres. En quoi le cacher à Yue pouvait-il être un tort ? Juste parce qu'il était plus… plus quoi déjà ? Gentil ? Non… d'ailleurs il n'était pas si gentil que ça, c'était seulement pour la faire céder qu'il se comportait en ami. Mais Tomoyo lui faisait confiance, et Sakura avait promis de faire des efforts. De toute façon le brun savait déjà que les trois compères avaient des pouvoirs et venaient de Faneas, inutile de cacher ce détail plus longtemps…

-Pff… Non… Sora n'est pas mon fils… du moins pas directement. En fait il est mon neveu. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il soit l'être le plus précieux qu'il me reste, alors je n'ai pas tout à fait menti… Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur terre, il a vite fallu nous fondre dans la population terrienne, et pour ça il fallait avoir un passé administratif… Pour Tomoyo et moi c'était simple, il suffisait de broder un peu. Mais pour que Sora puisse aller à l'école, il lui fallait une famille. C'était une très bonne couverture : nous étions nettement moins soupçonnées de sorcellerie avec un enfant en bas âge. En fait c'était plus pratique et ça me permettait de garder un œil sur lui… Et puis ça ne changeait rien.

-Ah mais si ! Ca change tout, au contraire ! Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas mariée et ça c'est une info intéressante… Tu es libre ! Ou plutôt non tu _étais_ libre. Maintenant c'est à moi que tu appartiens…

-Ahhh ?! Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu rêves mon bonhomme ! Je ne suis ni a toi ni à personne… Je ne suis pas libre ! Pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends. Et les galipettes sous la couette ne m'intéressent pas ! C'est inutile de s'intéresser à moi pour ça ! Alors penses un peu à autre chose et laisse moi tranquille ! C'est pas possible ça ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de te comporter comme un goujat et un coureur de jupon sans cervelle ?

-Comment ça ? Je ne batifole pas. Et je te ferais remarquer que ça fait près d'une semaine que je m'occupe de vous deux comme une nounou ! Alors tu pourrais au moins te montrer reconnaissante. C'est vraiment la meilleure ! Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai pas couché avec une belle nana ! Et de toute façon mon objectif à changé, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! J'ai décidé de devenir plus sérieux. Maintenant mon but c'est toi…

-Ouais ben oublies-moi tu veux. Je ne suis pas intéressée. Disait Sakura, ce que démentaient les petites rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu attends de moi. Tu as déjà eu bien plus que ce que je voulais te donner… En tout cas si tu es en manque, trouve-toi une potiche ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver de nouveau face à l'horrible bonhomme que tu étais au café le soir de mon devoir de math… Assenait Sakura, le rouge aux joues, ne parvenant pas à maitriser sa colère.

-Aucuns risques… Grimaçait Yue.

-…

Un long silence s'installait après cette petite dispute. Sora avait suivi toute la scène avec un amusement propre aux enfants : pour lui, rien de tout ça n'était grave. Même si les adultes criaient entre eux, les auras qu'ils émettaient étaient restées claires et rassurantes. Elles se fondaient l'une dans l'autres et Sora savait que ça voulait dire que tout allait bien. Enfin… à peu près. La déclaration de Yue avait laissée Sakura perplexe. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué il fixait tranquillement l'écran qui affichait maintenant une bande de réclame publicitaire. Quant à Sakura, sa journée et sa nuit l'avait vraiment épuisée, elle somnolait sereinement sur le divan, à coté de Yue.

Sora soupirait, lui commençait fermement à s'ennuyer. Et pour cause : même Kero dormait paisiblement près du feu de cheminé. En plus le programme TV était vraiment nul –d'après ses critères.

-Dit Yue, je peux changer de chaine ? Steuplé steuplééé !

-Oké morveux. Mais n'oublies pas qu'il est presque l'heure pour toi d'aller te coucher, et à ce moment là je ne tolèrerai aucune excuse ! Avertit le maitre des lieux.

Sora n'ajoutait rien, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de négocier, pour le moment. A la place il fit virevolter la télécommande dans les airs, usant de sa magie pour changer les chaines. Yue regardait la scène d'un air attendri, s'amusant du comportement insouciant du petit. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout lui avait du grandir bien trop vite… il trouvait cette insouciance si belle.

Mais le son de la télé déjà réveillait Sakura :

-Hé ! Sora tu n'es pas sérieux. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit des centaines de fois : pas de magie quand on en a pas besoin !

-Mais y a personne… !

-Ca ne change rien ! Les humains y arrive bien alors tu dois faire pareil… c'est dangereux ! Argumentait la magicienne. D'un geste de la main, Sakura appelait la télécommande pour la confisque, tout en continuant son sermon. …Imagine que quelqu'un entre dans la cour du manoir et nous espionne par la fenêtre !

-AH ! TOI AUSSI ! Tu l'utilises !

-Hein ?! Ah oui, mais moi je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… j'ai plus de mal que toi à m'en passer parce que j'ai toujours vécu avec !

-Pff… C'est pas juste ! C'est juste une excuse ! Toi tu l'utilises tout le temps, et même que tu fais plein d'explosions et que…

-Sora ! Intervient Yue, d'une voix posée et calme.

-Moui… Ronchonnait l'enfant.

-Alors tu dois écouter ce qu'elle te dit. Parce que c'est forcément pour ton bien. Même si elle dit des fois des bêtises… Tu sais, moi aussi j'allais te dire d'arrêter.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai.

Sakura était étonnée de constaté qu'une fois de plus, Yue était de son côté. Yue venait de lui donner raison, il l'avait soutenu en se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas seule contre le caractère obtus de son petit monstre.

_« Finalement Sora ressemble de plus en plus à Toya, c'est lui le monstre de la famille ! Et dire que c'est moi qui avais droit à ce surnom. Moi qui le détestais tant, voilà que je l'utilise sur mon neveu… Arg Toya ! Tu es une plaie ! »_

L'atmosphère détendue eu tôt fait d'emporter Sakura dans un sommeil réparateur. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle luttait, il était étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie avant. Sa tête dodelinait de plus en plus sous le regard amusé de Sora, et celui, plus tendre, de Yue. Son corps s'affaissait de plus en plus sur le divan, la faisant glisser doucement vers une chute certaine. Yue l'avait comprit et se demandait encore s'il allait la laisser s'écrouler au sol.

Ca pouvait être drôle de voir sa tête ahurie. Mais d'un autre coté elle en avait assez vu sur la journée. Finalement il changeait de position pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'attirant doucement contre lui dans les mouvements si lents qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il fit bien attention de ne pas la réveiller, et se positionnait plus confortablement avec la jeune endormie bien callée contre lui. Sakura avait la tête posé contre le torse musclé du brun et soupirait inconsciemment d'aise en sentant cette douce chaleur envahir son corps.  
>Yue, quant à lui, avait le corps de la sorcière de part des d'autre de ses jambes, le coté de Sakura adossé contre son torse.<p>

Il l'entourait de ses bras, et comme la dernière fois, il ressentit un plaisir infini à l'avoir aussi abandonnée auprès de lui. Il se sentait puissant, mais la force qu'il sentait en lui à cet instant dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il savait que cette impression lui venait parce qu'il se sentait précisément à sa place. Sakura sentait bon, une odeur fraiche qui lui correspondait très bien, un mélange de fruit rouges et… de fleurs de cerisiers. C'était si apaisant.

Dans un coin de la pièce, près de la cheminée rougeoyante, les yeux jaunes du gardien ne rataient rien de la scène. Il semblait jauger si Yue était assez digne pour garder Sakura contre lui pour la nuit. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sora qui regardait aussi les deux adultes, semblant ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kelo prit finalement une décision il se levait paresseusement et s'étirait avant de se diriger de sa démarche paisible vers Sora. Il gratifiait l'enfant d'une léchouille dégoulinante sur la joue et tapotait de son museau contre le flanc du petit Faneain. Le message était clair : « dodo ! ». Sora le comprit vite et se levait pour quitter la pièce direction le lit.

Yue se retrouvait seul avec le fruit de ses désirs dans les bras… Et ce fruit semblait encore plus appétissant ce soir que jamais.

Le brun fixait la télévision sans la voir, les programmes rivalisant de désintérêt à ses yeux, comment pouvait-il en être autrement puisque ce soir la magnifique créature qui occupait ses nuits était tout contre lui ? Mais pour sa plus grande frustration, la dite créature était profondément endormie et ne semblait pas se douter des tourments qu'elle faisait naitre en lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Yue glissait ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de miel qui cascadaient dans le dos de Sakura, s'enivrant de l'odeur de cette dernière et cherchant sans cesse à se rapprocher d'elle. Ses caresses semblaient d'ailleurs plaire à la jeune fille abandonnée au bras de Morphée puisqu'elle laissait échapper de petits gémissements contentement et s'était même déplacée dans son sommeil de manière à être plus proche de la main qui lui apportait cette douce sensation.

** !- Lemon**

Yue s'enhardie en la voyant ainsi. Au diable ses bons sentiments ! Il n'avait jamais été homme à se soucier des états d'âmes des autres. Après tout ce qu'il désirait était de voir Sakura se tordre de plaisir sous ses bras, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il tenterait sa chance ce soir –se comporter en gentleman ne lui réussissait pas de toute manière- et si Sakura l'arrêtait, alors il n'aurait d'autre choix que je s'avouer vaincu.

Ses nouvelles résolutions prisent, il approfondir ses caresses. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Sakura, et lentement, il se mit à découvrir chaque parcelle du corps offert. Yue prit son temps, apprenant par cœur chaque courbe, se délectant de chaque soupir.

Il voulait sortir Sakura de son sommeil, mais c'était risqué… Il devait le faire en douceur, jouant d'une extrême langueur pour que la jeune sorcière ne prenne pas la fuite. Peu à peu, les caresses qui n'étaient que de légers effleurements se changèrent en quelque chose de plus appuyé.

La main droite de Yue commençait à se perdre sous la robe de Sakura, flattant ses cuisses. Alors que sa main gauche entourait toujours sa taille fine, attirant par moment le corps de Sakura vers son visage pour lui déposer de tendres baisers dans les cheveux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi doux avec une fille. Il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler d'orgueil et de fierté à chaque soupir de la magicienne, à chaque tremblement de son corps.

Sakura gémissait de plus en plus fort, son corps se tordant de plus en plus sous les doigts habiles du brun. Bien qu'encore dans les Limbes du sommeil, elle était plus consciente des attouchements qu'elle subissait. Ils étaient délicieux, les mains chaudes qui la touchaient faisaient naitre en elle des sensations inconnues, totalement nouvelles. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normale… ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être juste un rêve… Elle sentait une présence au près d'elle. Mais le plaisir l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement à tout cela.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait plus… c'était la seule pensée cohérente qui lui venait. Le visage de Yue s'imposait dans son esprit. Le seul avec qui elle aurait voulu partager ce moment… un beau rêve, dans lequel elle pouvait se laisser aller sans pudeur.

-Yue…. Humm…

-…

Les mains se firent encore plus audacieuses, jouant maintenant avec son sous-vêtement alors que la bouche délicieuse mordillait ses oreilles. Sakura perdait la tête, c'était tellement réel. Dieu ! Que c'était bon. Les mains s'étaient déjà débarrassées de la barrière de tissu qui entravait leurs mouvements, touchant avec douceur les parties les plus intimes de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas que ses rêves pouvaient être si réaliste…

-Ah ! Hm… Haletait Sakura.

-Chut… Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Fais-moi confiance… Murmurait une voix chaude, que Sakura aurait reconnue entre mille, tout contre son oreille.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller… c'était trop fort pour n'être qu'un rêve. Mais c'était si nouveau pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Son corps s'était mis à trembler sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, depuis que la main habile touchait cet endroit si sensible dont Sakura ignorait encore l'existence il y a quelques minutes. Elle avait chaud ! Tellement chaud ! Jamais son corps n'avait eu ce genre de réactions. C'était effrayant…  
>La pauvre Sakura faisait tout son possible pour étouffer ses gémissements, cherchant en elle la force de repousser les mains si tentatrices. Elle se sentait si faible face aux assauts répétés des mains expertes.<p>

Une caresse plus appuyée que les autres lui fit mordre très fort sur ses lèvres pour empêcher ce son indécent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise pour rencontrer des prunelles brunes assombries par le désir. Elle était subjuguée par ce regard, un regard intense, un regard envoutant…

-Yu-e… Je… arrêtes… je… Il ne f-faut pas faire c-ca. Articulait-elle difficilement, rougissant.

-Pourquoi ?... Tu aimes pourtant Sakura, laisse-moi juste te faire ressentir tout ce que j'ai tant envie de te donner… Et laisses-moi apprendre ce que tu aimes… laisses-moi entendre tout tes soupirs… Tu verras, tout sera parfait. Disait Yue en souriant tendrement face à la mine embarrassée de sa jeune partenaire.

Et déjà les caresses reprenaient, et Sakura en était diablement plus réceptive depuis que son réveil était complet. Elle sentit à nouveau quelque chose effleurer doucement son intimité… Elle allait protester mais Yue lui mordit délicatement le cou, la faisant soupirer. Il avait bien repéré ce point sensible et en profitait pour faire taire sa victime. Puis sa bouche remontait jusqu'à l'oreille de Sakura, lui murmurant :

-Alors… Tu veux toujours que je m'arrête ? Ton corps dit pourtant clairement le contraire…

-Je… C'est normale que… mon corps ré-éagisse ! Mais tu… Mmmh…

Sakura eut un hoquet de surprise et se cambrait alors que Yue prenait possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser exigeant, fougueux… Une délicieuse façon de la faire taire. Elle se laissait doucement emporter par le désir brulant qui la consommait. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas nier que Yue lui plaisait énormément, et même qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui…

La main de Yue rencontrait encore son intimité, faisait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Lentement.

Sakura avait de plus en plus peur. Elle perdait le contrôle et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses gémissements incontrôlables la gênaient énormément. Il fallait dire que Yue faisait tout pour la rendre folle de désir, il la tenait fermement dans ses bras, lui murmurant sans cesse des mots doux.

-Sakura… Tu m'as rendu totalement fou… je ne veux que toi. Tes soupirs sont le plus beau son qui m'ait été donné d'entendre.

-hum… je… Je t'…Shao… Yu-e.

Yue fut surpris, un court instant car il avait cru entendre son vrai nom… mais Sakura ne pouvait pas savoir. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Cela fit tout de même naitre un sourire extrêmement tendre sur ses lèvres. Alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se soustraire au visage déformé par le plaisir de Sakura. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux verts perdues dans le vide… Yue se sentait si important en contemplant l'étendu du pouvoir qu'il avait sur la jeune fille. Cette sensation exquise, puissante, presque jouissive… il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Pas même dans ses ébats les plus osés.

_« C'est parce que c'est elle, et pas une autre… Dieu, ça doit être encore meilleur si je couchais vraiment avec elle… Elle est si tentante que je pourrais venir, rien qu'en la regardant prendre du plaisir… »_

Sakura tremblait de plus en plus. Yue sentait que le moment était proche. Il la soulevait légèrement et la pénétrait doucement d'un de ses doigts. Mais malgré le tremblement de plaisir qui secouait Sakura, elle essayait à nouveau de l'arrêter en posant ses mains sur les poignets du brun.

-Non… non…. Suppliait-elle, comme une litanie. Mais pourtant ses soupirs ressemblaient plutôt à des suppliques disant « oui »…

-Si… C'est ce que ton corps me demande. Affirmait Yue de sa voix au timbre si chaud, faisant encore plus frissonner Sakura.

Il profitait de trouble pour entamer son mouvement. Son majeur entrant très lentement en elle. Mais Sakura n'abandonnait pas pour autant, elle mettait ce qui lui restait de raison dans cette ultime tentative, maudissant sa voix tremblante.

-Mais… non. Je ne veux pas… Dit-elle en réunissant tout son courage, faisant fit de son corps qui suppliait de continuer.

Alors Yue guida les mains de Sakura sur ses propres poignets, les positionnant de manière à l'arrêter. Puis il mordillait une fois de plus le lobe de l'oreille.

-Alors arrêtes moi. Si tu me repousses, j'arrêterai tout…. Assurait-il. A sa voix, Sakura pouvait deviner qu'il souriait. Je ferais ce que tes mains me diront. Si tu veux vraiment m'arrêter, alors fais-le…

En parlant, ses doigts avaient pourtant continué à bouger, mais si peu… cette lenteur rendait Sakura encore plus folle. Elle tirait un peu sur les poignets du brun pour se rendre compte qu'il disait vrai. Lorsqu'elle le repoussait, il rebroussait chemin. Mais lorsqu'elle cessait de faire pression sur ses poignets, Yue reprenait sa progression. C'était si excitant… et tellement bon… Sakura perdait peu à peu la raison. Pourquoi voulait-elle résister déjà ? Elle ne le savait plus…

Ses hanches se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle poussait de discrets gémissements qui ravirent Yue. Sakura fut alors parcouru d'un spasme particulièrement puissant qui lui fit pousser un long râle qu'elle retint tant bien que mal en embrassant le brun. Ce dernier en était étonné mais ravi. Il ne pouvait rêver plus belle récompense. Ou si, peut être ce qu'elle murmurait ensuite, encore embrumée par le plaisir et épuisée par l'ébat.

**- fin lemon**

-Shaolan…

Le choc fut grand pour le susnommé. Sakura savait-elle ?... ou alors avait elle voulu l'appeler comme cela simplement par intuition… Il voulait lui poser cette épineuse question mais ne s'en sentait pas le courage. C'est pourquoi Yue attendit… attendit… attendit…

Sakura ne bougeait plus, elle n'ouvrait plus les yeux… et au bout d'un temps le brun fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : elle s'était rendormie !

Yue sourit. Finalement c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait au petit matin, mais se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir payer le prix de ses actes. Il ne regrettait pas pour autant, pourtant son anxiété était bien présente.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre, c'était sa seule certitude.

Et c'est sur cette idée, serrant sa furie dans ses bras sachant que le lendemain ne lui permettrait pas de le faire encore, qu'il fini par sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

**Au même moment,**  
><strong>Ile au Nord-Ouest de Bristol, Angleterre.<strong>

_-Tomoyo ! Non ! Non… Regarde-moi, réveille-toi ! Tomoyo… NOONNN !_

Eriol s'affolait de plus en plus en secouant le corps inerte de Tomoyo. Sa maitrise et son sang froid avaient disparus, et le poison d'une terreur sans nom emplissait ses veines. Il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Le prélat du Nord cherchait maladroitement le poul de sa partenaire lorsqu'un gémissement lui parvint.

Tomoyo était en vie ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, et Eriol put y voir un spectacle saisissant. Les pupilles bleutées avaient totalement disparues, seul un voile laiteux et opaque était visible dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Mais rapidement, ce phénomène s'estompait pour laisser réapparaitre les beaux yeux couleur océan.

-C'est rien… je vais bien. Assurait la sorcière en se redressant, non sans l'aide d'Eriol.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai eu une vision, juste au moment ou j'allais toucher la porte. Ca m'a sauvé la vie. Tu as raison, la porte est bien piégée. Elle nous aurait conduits dans une dimension hors du temps et de l'espace. Un endroit que nous n'aurions jamais pu quitter… C'est ce que j'ai compris en voyant la porte s'assombrir dans ma vision.

-Tu tombes toujours dans les pommes ? Demandait le brun, pas très rassuré à cette idée.

Cette réflexion lui valu un sourire tendre de la part de Tomoyo. Elle le rassurait d'ailleurs rapidement.

-Non. Ca dépend de l'intensité de la vision. Disait-elle en se relevant, époussetant sa grande toge bleu marine.

-Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?

A cette question, l'expression de la jeune oracle changeait totalement. Son visage se figeait et ses traits reflétaient peu à peu une crainte insoutenable. Eriol comprit de suite que sa camarade venait de se souvenir du sens de sa vision. Et il devait probablement y avoir de funestes présages dans ce rêve, aussi restait-il silencieux en attendant la prédiction.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est vrai ! Shaolan ! Sakura… Nous devons rentrer ! Tout de suite ! Une tragédie se prépare là-bas ! Ça à déjà commencé…

-Qu… quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Tomoyo ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Paniquait Eriol, tentant de soutenir sa partenaire au mieux.

-Je… j'ai vu, la ville de Tomoeda… Disait Tomoyo, à bout de souffle. Zeff était là… face à Sora et à Sakura… J'ai vu Sakura au sol, son visage était plein de sang… Je ne sais même pas si elle est en vit ! So-Sora avait les yeux écarquillés, on y voyait la terreur et la mort… Un vent dévastateur soufflait la ville… mais ils se battaient… L'espoir semblait encore possible, mais d'un coup… le feu a pris. Un feu meurtrier et plus brulant que les flammes de l'enfer. C'était un feu magique… lié au seul homme capable d'être aussi dévastateur… Shaolan Li…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je me suis trompé… J'ai espéré en le voyant si proche d'elle qu'il serait capable de changer. Mais il n'a jamais changé… Il n'est pas un allier, il n'en sera jamais un ! Je l'ai vu ! Il était associé au blason d'Endor dans ma vision ! C'est réellement un traitre, il va attaquer les autres… Il va les tuer… Je l'ai vu faire bruler Sakura… J'ai vu les larmes couler dans les yeux de Sora et les hurlements de Sakura ! Si on n'arrive pas à temps pour arrêter ce monstre, Sakura va mourir, tuée pas Shaolan ! Annonçait Tomoyo d'une voix blanche.

**Le lendemain, 9h48  
>Salon du manoir Hiragisawa.<strong>

Sakura s'éveillait difficilement dans le salon du manoir. Elle avait mal partout, jamais un combat ne lui avait fait endurer de telles sensations. Tout son corps était tendu comme un arc bandé… Doucement, ses souvenirs lui revenaient… La veille… Yue… Son visage prit aussitôt une couleur carmeline alors que la honte prenait place dans son esprit. Elle s'était comportée comme une catin ! Elle avait cédé aux plaisirs de la chair. Elle en rougissait de honte, se sentant soudainement si sale…

Elle qui voulait se préserver, et qui pensait qu'une période de guerre ne lui permettait pas ce genre de projets… La honte cédait la place à la colère… Yue, ce salaud. Il avait profité… Non, elle ne pouvait pas réellement dire ça. Pour être honnête, elle avait adoré… Elle n'avait pas eu envie d'arrêter le brun lorsqu'il le lui avait suggéré.

D'ailleurs ou était-il celui là ? Sakura balayait la pièce du regard, elle était vide. Yue était parti.

_« Tant mieux ! »_ Se dit-elle. _« Je ne veux plus le voir ! Ce qui est arrivé était clairement une erreur. Il faut que je me reprenne ! Je vais filer vite fait et… Mais je ne peux pas partir sans rien dire à Sora. Et je ne le laisserais pas avec ce salaud ! »_

Ni une ni deux. Sa décision était prise, elle filait à l'étage.

Entrant rapidement dans la salle de bain du premier étage, elle ne prit pas la peine d'ôter sa robe noire et entait toute habillée dans la douche, allumant le jet d'eau et se laissant glisser au sol sous l'eau chaude. Et prise d'une véritable crise d'hystérie, elle déchirait sa robe pour s'en débarrasser. Une fois nue, elle entamait de se nettoyer, mais elle frottait si fort que son corps était plus griffé qu'autre chose. Ses mouvements précipités montraient clairement une grande détresse, et c'est sans surprise que cet excès de colère prit totalement possession de son être.

Sakura, mue d'une rage extrême, frappait le mur de la douche de toutes ses forces, abîmant ses mains et faisant saigner ses phalanges. Le sang se mélangeait à l'eau… et au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille arrêtait de frapper, se laissant enfin aller aux larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle pleurait longtemps… toute l'eau chaude avait été utilisée. L'eau était glacée depuis longtemps lorsque Sakura arrêtait enfin le jet, mais elle n'en avait cure.

En sortant de la douche, la magicienne eut la surprise de trouver son vieux compagnon : le lion céleste se trouvait là, silencieux, avec son regard perçant. Il savait sans doute ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Dans sa gueule, il tenait des vêtements propres. Sakura le remerciait d'un signe de tête, ne se sentant pas capable de parler, et enfilait le jean et le pull blanc que Kelo lui avait apporté. Puis soudainement, elle se précipitait au coup de l'animal pour une longue embrassade.

Cet instant redonnait des forces à Sakura. Les larmes se tarirent rapidement, laissant leur place à une respiration de plus en plus lente. Puis enfin, elle trouvait la force de se relever, les idées plus claires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait réveillé Sora et avait fini de préparer leurs bagages. Elle avait décidée de retourner au Amamiya's Witches et pressait ses deux compagnons pour quitter le manoir au plus vite.

Bien sur Sora était dans l'incompréhension totale et ne cessait de poser des questions. Arrivé dans le hall d'entré du manoir, alors que Sakura enfilait son manteau et regardait l'écharpe que Yue lui avait donné avec un air perdu, Sora demanda :

-Mais ou on va ?

Sakura le dévisageait un instant, semblant se rappeler qu'il était là, avant de sourire et de répondre simplement :

-Au café.

Puis elle se baissait pour être au même niveau que l'enfant pour l'aider à mettre sa veste, et après un instant d'hésitation, elle attrapait aussi l'écharpe et la nouait autour de son coup en essayant de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui demandait : « Mais pourquoi tu emportes cette écharpe ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'emporter un souvenir de cet infâme connard ! Laisse-là ici et oublie le ! » .

-Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien le manoir… Demandait encore Sora, un peu inquiet.

-On y restera jusqu'au retour de Tomoyo, et ensuite on partira pour la maison… Disait Sakura en attrapant la main du gamin pour le tirer vers la sortie.

-Et Yue ? Il va nous rejoindre au café ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ecoute Sora, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! Vient et cesse de poser des questions !

La réflexion avait coupé court aux interrogations de Sora et il avançait maintenant sans un bruit dans la rue qui conduisait au parc. La journée était froide et même si la neige avait cessée de tomber, les rues étaient toutes blanches, mais ce spectacle ne ravissait pas les yeux du bambin bien trop inquiet du comportement de sa marraine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça… son aura était trouble et sombre, il y sentait de la tristesse et de colère, mais aussi de peur et d'incompréhension.

Sora de son coté, était totalement déboussolé. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… Aussi restait-il en retrait dans l'attente d'une bonne idée, il devait veiller sur Sakura. Le plus important maintenant était de prendre soin d'elle.

Les rues désertes étaient de plus en plus étranges à observer. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de ne croiser personne, même s'il était encore tôt. Ce n'était pas normal… Ou étaient les parents qui emmenaient leur enfant à l'école ? Ou ceux qui partent au travail ?

Sakura aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la protection du manoir, elle sentait clairement une aura oppressante et belliqueuse dénotant l'immense menace qui pesait sur Tomoeda. Jusque là, Sakura n'avait encore jamais ressentit ça sur la ville. Hier encore, lors de son combat aux entrepôts, Sakura n'avait pas remarqué de présence aussi menaçante. Mais à présent c'était une tout autre affaire ! La windscaper pressait le pas, forçant ses compagnons à accélérer, pour se rapprocher du café ou elle espérait trouver une protection relative, mais un craquement sourd attirait son attention. Elle stoppait sa marche devenue inutile et observa les environs, faisant signe à Sora et à Kelo, caché en peluche dans la poche de l'enfant, d'en faire autant.

_« Pas un oiseau dans le ciel… c'est mauvais signe. J'aurais jamais dû emmener Sora, j'ai été stupide. Comme toujours ! Ce qu'ils veulent c'est le roi. Ils vont tout faire pour se débarrasser des gêneurs et repartir avec lui. J'ai été trop négligente, ils nous ont déjà encerclés ! Ca va être serré de se sortir de ce traquenard sans dégâts ! Arg ! Sakura tu n'es qu'une idiote ! » _Vitupérait la jeune fille.

-Kelo, reprends ta forme originelle ! Inutile de te cacher, ils t'ont surement déjà repéré. De toute façon les sans pouvoirs ne te verrons pas : nous sommes dans une barrière. Autant parer à toute les éventualités et se tenir prêt : ils vont bientôt attaquer. Ordonnait Sakura en fixant le haut d'un immeuble face à eux, et la voix qu'elle utilisait montrait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un conseil d'ami, mais bien d'un ordre.

Mais le fauve ne s'en formalisait pas et changeait d'apparence, observant du coin de l'œil les imperceptibles changements qui menaient Sakura de la gentille Fanéaine à une guerrière sans pitié. Kelo avait déjà vu ça des centaines de fois, il reconnaissait la force et la persévérance de ce petit bout d'humaine, il savait comment la suite allait se passer. L'animal se plaçait entre les deux windscapers, un peu plus un avant qu'eux, déployant ses grandes ailes blanches pour impressionner les moins téméraires.

-Sora. Appelait encore Sakura. Sora tourna ses yeux déterminés vers elle. Cette fois, impossible de fuir. Il va falloir nous battre !

-Hn ! Je sais, Sakura-nee ! Je veux me battre ! Je leur montrerais ce que sait faire un windscaper descendant des Kinomoto ! Affirmait le petit avec une conviction frôlant l'insolence.

Sakura sourit, fière de cet enfant qu'elle considérait comme son fils, puis son regard reprit son air glacial. Pas le temps de s'attendrir ! Sora était aussi un guerrier après tout, il était temps qu'elle le reconnaisse comme tel ! Il n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, il était apte à se battre. Ce n'était pas le fils de Toya pour rien, il était temps qu'il leur montre à tous ! De plus, dans l'état de nerf dans lequel se trouvait Sakura, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. C'était donc à lui, Sora, de prendre soin de sa marraine.

-Bien ! Mais avant de commencer, tu vas devoir me faire une promesse, Sora. Je sais que tu es un guerrier Fanéain, et qu'à ce titre tu va vouloir te battre jusqu'au bout… Mais tu restes avant tout mon trésor, alors ce que je vais te demander est un peu égoïste, mais je veux que tu me promettes de tout faire pour protéger ta vie ! Sora, oublies l'honneur et la vanité des guerriers ! Un enfant comme toi doit vivre ! C'est tout ce qui compte… tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher et même si je sais que tu es capable de gagner de nombreux combats, je veux que tu me jures de sauver ta vie si la situation devient trop dangereuse.

Sora ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait que Sakura le dissuaderait de combattre… mais pas qu'elle reconnaitrait son droit au combat, et son sentiment d'être laissé de coté. Ainsi donc, elle comprenait son besoin de se rendre utile… Cette évidence faisait un bien fou au petit guerrier. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il comprenait que Sakura n'avait jamais dénigré ses pouvoirs, elle savait qu'il pouvait se battre, mais en tant que maman elle voulait qu'il reste en vie… Il en était heureux.

-Hum… Je te promets.

Il fallut ensuite quelques secondes pour que la situation change et que des hommes sortent de leurs cachettes. C'était un véritable nid d'ennemis, à vu de nez il devait y avoir plus de 300 hommes, tous lourdement armés et dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Et comble de l'horreur, Zef était à leur tête. Sa tête hideuse arborait en se moment un sourire victorieux que Sakura aurait bien effacé en le frappant jusqu'au sang…

-Encore pire que ce que je m'imaginais… Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'adresser à l'Endorain. Alors Zef, tu as trop peur de renouveler l'expérience de ta précédente défaite pour te pointer ici avec une armada ? C'est vrai que notre dernière rencontre t'a laissé des séquelles… ça ne t'a pas suffi ?

Zef serrait des poings ses doigts squelettiques, tordant son visage en une grimace outragée. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas les sarcasmes de la jeune fille, mais il ne cédait pas à la colère et commençait dans un calme apparent :

-Tu ne m'intéresses pas, femme. Eloigner la sorcière d'eau et son compagnon pour diviser vos forces au maximum m'a pris du temps. Maintenant il ne reste que toi, et tu n'es pas en mesure de me vaincre. J'ai attendu longtemps que ton roi sorte de ce manoir impénétrable, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et je suis prêt à te laisser la vie si tu me remets l'enfant. Je suis généreux, profites-en c'est ma seule offre.

-Ne me sous-estime pas… Tu as besoin de plusieurs centaines d'homme pour tuer deux fanéains et en capturer un autre ! Rends-toi à l'évidence : je vais te faire mordre la poussière…

-Ha ! C'est ça… et bien je prends ça pour un non alors. Tuez là !

Aussitôt, tous les hommes présents se ruèrent sur Sakura, mis à part Zef et son apparence squelettique qui était resté en retrait et ajoutait : « Mais ne tuez pas l'enfant ! Il nous faut le roi vivant ! ». Cette remarque rassurait Sakura alors qu'elle se jetait dans le combat. Elle tranchait rapidement plusieurs têtes, en rendant son vent plus puissant et aiguisé comme des lames de rasoir. Elle n'était peut être pas très en forme, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que le combat faisait rage aussi du côté de Sora et de Kelo. Ce dernier était aux prises avec plusieurs démons qui tentaient de ligoter ses ailes et de l'immobiliser comme un animal sauvage. Mais cette méthode était vouée à l'échec, déjà le lion attrapait un de ses assaillants à pleine gueule, déchirant sa jambe dans un bruit d'os brisé. Puis Ceroberos se redressait calmement, indifférent aux cris de pure terreur qu'il engendrait, se léchant les babines d'un air décidé. Pour augmenté encore la crainte de ses agresseurs, il se permit un terrible rugissement avant de s'élancer dans le groupe d'Endorains.

Non loin de lui, c'était Sora qui menait un valeureux combat. Son sourire espiègle lui donnait un air adorable auquel il ne fallait surtout pas se fier… Il était totalement entouré d'une forte tornade qui empêchait les démons d'approcher alors qu'il invoquait les quatre vents les plus puissants. Un des démons, très gros et à l'air particulièrement stupide, se prit dans une bourrasque qui le projetait la tête la première vers une plaque d'égout que Sora avait faite sauter. Sora explosait de rire. Pour lui, ce combat était plutôt rigolo.

-Et ! Kelo ! Regarde un peu ce gros balourd !

BAM !

_« Et bien sûr… c'était à prévoir ! »_ Se lamentait Kelo intérieurement, observant d'un œil réprobateur le petit Sora qui venait juste de se prendre un grand coup de latte de bois envoyé par un démon. Sora, trop occupé à rigoler en parlant au lion, n'avait rien vu venir et c'était pris le coup en plein dans l'estomac malgré la tornade qui le protégeait. Le manque d'attention du windscaper et sa façon de s'amuser de la situation montrait clairement qu'il ne prenait pas ce combat au sérieux, ça désolait Ceroberos. Ce comportement ne pardonnait pas ! Kelo regardait le petit roi se relever péniblement en grognant. Combien de fois avait-il essayé de faire comprendre à cette tête de linotte qu'un combat était une affaire sérieuse ?! Mais il semblait que les explications n'avaient toujours pas été suffisantes.

-Ouïe ! Aïe aïe aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?! Ca fait trop mal ! Hurlait Sora à l'encontre du démon à la latte, massant ses genoux douloureux.

Il était visiblement en colère de s'être fait avoir car pour se défendre, il donnait un violent coup de pied au démon. On aurait pu croire qu'avec sa force d'enfant, il n'arriverait à rien. Mais Sora avait un don inné pour maitriser la magie, son vent vint d'instinct entourer sa jambe alors qu'il frappait, projetant son ennemi à plusieurs mètres de lui.

-Sora ! Bats-toi plus sérieusement ! Criait Sakura du combat aérien qu'elle menait.

L'enfant ne répondit rien mais semblait juger qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait pas très envie de reprendre un tel coup… Il fermait les yeux pour invoquer à son tour son arme : l'arme utilisant les quatre vents divins, Eole.

L'arme ressemblait à une petite éolienne, comme celle avec laquelle Sora jouait la veille devant la télé. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, ce n'était pas un jouet. Il était capable de renforcer la force du vent de son utilisateur, créant des vents tirant leur puissance des points cardinaux. Eole était aussi capable de grandir et se détacher pour envoyer ses lames sur ses adversaires, devenant alors des projectiles puissants.

Pour l'instant, Sora avait opté pour une utilisation des moins orthodoxes de l'arme puisqu'il s'en servait comme d'une toupie. Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Eole attaquait directement ses adversaires les plus proches, Tournoyant dans les airs et faisant hurler les démons de douleur puisqu'ils recevaient de plein fouet la puissance des 4 vents : Borée, Euros, Notos et Zéphyr.

Sakura, elle, menait un combat aérien de haut vol. Elle avait abandonné le manteau qui la gênait, l'écharpe de Yue était maintenant attachée autour de ses hanches et ses cheveux dansaient dans le vent, lui donnant l'air des Valkyries de son fieffe. Rapide et précise, elle frappait ses adversaires dans les cotes, cassait les bras et tordait les cous. Combattre dans les airs la rendait totalement imprévisible et insaisissable, elle avait donc une facilité déconcertante à atteindre ses adversaires sans être touchée. Mais malheureusement pour elle, cet affrontement l'avait mené face à un démon proche des géants… Ce monstre ne ressentait presque pas ses coups. La sorcière avait beau frapper de toutes ses forces, ça ne servait qu'à lui ouvrir les mains…  
>Elle finit donc par invoque^r Mjöllnir. L'arme s'envolait rapidement pour entamer son ballet meurtrier. Sakura l'envoyait faire de gros dégâts autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'occupait à main nue des ennemis les plus proches, mis à part pour le géant. Pour ce démon incroyablement résistant, elle utilisait Mjöllnir comme une arme d'attaque au point et elle embrochait simplement son adversaire. Se recouvrant de son sang sans même s'en rendre compte.<p>

La lutte devenait de plus en plus intense. Sakura avait beau se démener comme une lionne, les ennemis qui tombaient étaient toujours remplacés par de nouveaux combattants et les faneains sentaient qu'ils n'en viendraient pas à bout… l'ennemi revenait toujours en surnombre. A ce rythme, la windscaper savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas contre la faction de Zef. Pour l'instant ce dernier se contentait d'observer le combat, mais Sakura savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Kelo aussi de son coté commençait à avoir du mal avec le grand nombre d'adversaires. En effet, Sakura et lui attiraient un maximum d'adversaires, faisant en sorte que Sora ait affaire à un groupe réduit d'assaillants. Mais cette démarche était presque inutile puisque même comme ça, Sora devait se battre à un contre cinq. Le combat ne cessait de redoubler de violence et d'intensité… Ceroberos était aux prises avec une trentaine de démons et deux monstres gigantesques.

Sakura avait remarqué que le fauve était en difficulté, mais elle-même ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ses ennemis… c'était impossible, ce combat était perdu d'avance. Maintenant, elle comprenait très bien ce que sa mère avait voulu lui dire lors du combat d'Ase Gard. « _Ma puce... comment se sentirait ton père si sa propre petite fille prenait des risques à sa place? En tant que parent il est normal de vouloir protéger ses enfants... Toya et toi vous êtes ce que nous avons de plus cher... Nous vous aimons, et notre désir le plus cher est de nous assurer que vous soyez en sécurité... » _. Il aura fallu plusieurs années, mais à présent la sorcière comprenait. Car en se moment même, au milieu du tumulte du combat le plus difficile qu'elle ait eu à mener, sa seule idée était de mettre Sora en lieu sûr.

_« Et Zef qui n'est même pas encore entré dans le combat… Il ne restera pas indéfiniment sur la touche. J'ai à peine la force de battre ses hommes de main. Ce lâche attend que nous soyons trop épuisés pour le combattre… Son épée est déjà sortie se son fourreau, il guette le bon moment. En plus ses sorts de destruction sont parmi les plus puissants… il n'est pas bon de l'attaquer de face. Dire que Tomoyo a tenu tête à ce monstre ! Si seulement elle était là… ou même Yue ! Par pitié si tu peux entendre mon appel, que quelqu'un nous aide ! »_

Le combat reprenait de plus belle. Sakura avait des blessures mineures sur tout le corps et se battait à présent contre un groupe de bretteur. La jeune fille, parée de son armure de vent, faisait naitre des tornades nettement moins puissantes que d'habitude et commençait à s'essouffler. Les hommes d'Endor avaient du mal à suivre Sakura des yeux, mais malgré cela un des bretteurs réussit à mettre sa lame à quelques millimètres de la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle eut juste le temps de parer de ses bras… Maigre protection face à la lame d'acier ! Ses bras furent grandement entaillés par l'épée et son sang se mit à couler à flot, tachant le sol blanc de neige.

Un rugissement féroce de Ceroberos indiquait à Sakura que du coté du lion aussi les choses allaient mal. Sakura prit sur elle, puisant profondément dans sa magie, pour se débarrasser de ses assaillants et rejoindre son ami en difficulté. Le fauve céleste avait les pates entravées par un odieux piège fait de seaux magiques, plus il se débattait plus la douleur devenait vive.

-Kelo ! Arrête de bouger. Je vais te sortir de là ! Criait Sakura en attrapant son shuriken qui volait vers elle. La jeune sorcière réceptionnait l'immense arme avec dextérité avant de la propulser d'une seule main vers les entraves de l'animal.

Le choc des deux éléments magiques fit raisonner un bruit insupportable et Mjöllnir fut éjecté dans les airs sans avoir réussi à endommager les seaux. Sakura pestait en comprenant que le seul moyen de venir à bout de ce piège était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus… les sortilèges et les incantations qu'elle maitrisait si mal. Mais la windscaper ne se décourageait pas pour autant, elle commençait par se débarrasser des ennemis qui rodaient près de Kelo, puis tentait de se concentrer sur l'objet de ses tourments. Kelo, connaissant le niveau de Sakura en sortilège, n'était pas rassuré du tout et se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

-Merci ! La confiance règne ! Si tu as une meilleure solution, je t'en pris fait m'en part ! En attendant je vais tenter ma chance ! Rétorquait Sakura, agacée. Kelo lui jetait un regard qui signifiait quelque chose comme : _« tu devrais plutôt dire que c'est MA chance que tu vas tenter ! »_

Sakura respirait un bon coup avant de lancer son sortilège. Mais le sortilège ne provoquait que quelques étincelles sur les seaux, signe qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment puissant. Alors la sorcière recommençait, encore et encore, alternant petite étincelles et grosses explosions mal situées… Elle s'emportait de plus en plus et finalement Kelo dut rugir fortement pour lui indiquer de se calmer. C'est à ce moment que Sakura comprit la gravité de la situation : Kelo emprisonné, Sora tout seul et en danger, incapable de s'en sortir seul, et enfin elle-même qui se sentait impuissante dans ce combat.

Elle s'accroupit sur le seau, le suppliant de s'ouvrir tellement elle était désespérée. Toute sa magie se concentrait dans cette ultime tentative sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, faisant frémir les seaux et frissonner Ceroberos qui sentait la magie passer autour de ses pates.

Contre toute attente, le premier piège sautait, puis un second : Sakura avait réussit. Concentrée à l'extrême sur sa tache, elle faisait sauter les deux dernières entraves au moment ou un Endorain l'attaquait par derrière. L'homme à la carrure solide et carrée frappait en plein sur la tempe de la sorcière, la faisant violemment heurter le sol sous le choc. Elle était sonnée par l'impacte et aurait probablement été achevée par l'Endorain si Kelo, enfin libre, n'était pas intervenu. Le fauve sautait au coup de l'agresseur, enfonçant ses crocs acérés dans la peau tendre de la gorge, pile à l'endroit ou se trouvait la jugulaire. L'homme hurlait à l'agonie, se débattant comme un diable avec la force du désespoir. Mais Ceroberos ne lâchait pas prise et bientôt agresseur de Sakura rendait son dernier souffle.

Mais juste après cette attaque, le fauve s'écroulait au sol, à peine conscient : les seaux lui avaient drainé toute sa force et il était maintenant hors combat.

Peut-être était-ce cette action qui poussa Zef à agir, agacé par les difficultés que rencontraient ses hommes face à une femme, un enfant et un animal de compagnie. Zef était un homme rude et impatient, son sadisme n'avait d'égal que son manque de discernement. Il avait une apparence squelettique effrayante qui laissait facilement deviner sa fourberie et sa cruauté. Sora l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait vu. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas étonné de voir le nécromancien fondre sur lui, arme au poing.

Tout allait très vite. Sora n'était pas de taille à encaisser une attaque de front, même entouré par la force d'Eole, il le savait pertinemment. Il était perdu, l'Endorain à bout de patience allait simplement l'embrocher de son sabre. La peur avait tétanisé ses membres et ses yeux fixaient, impuissants, l'homme qui annonçait sa fin… Les yeux bleus de l'enfant se fermèrent sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Plus qu'une petite seconde avant que sa chaire ne rencontre le froid de la lame d'acier…

Sora serrait les poings, une dernière pensée pour ses parents et pour Sakura… entendant le rire sardonique de Zef qui faisait monter en lui des frissons incontrôlables.

Mais le coup ne vint pas, pourtant Sora avait bien entendu le son de la lame qui rencontrait quelque chose. Sous la surprise, l'enfant rouvrit les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est avec étonnement que son regard rencontrait Sakura, dos à lui, qui avait paré l'attaque de Zef de son shuriken. L'impacte avait été violent et Sakura était arrivé de justesse pour sauver son neuve.

-Tout va bien, Sora ? Demandait-elle, sans se soucier du sang qui coulait de sa tempe. D'ailleurs à bien y regarder il n'y avait pas que son visage, mais tout son corps qui était parsemé de tache de sang et de terre, et même ses cheveux de miel qui virevoltaient au vent en étaient tachés.

-Oui, ça va… J'ai rien… Désolé… Répondait l'enfant totalement chamboulé.

-Bien. Disait Sakura en reportant son regard vers Zef contre qui elle croisait le fer. Sora, va rejoindre Kelo et reste auprès de lui !

-Mais… je peux encore m…

-Sora ! Obéis ! Sommait la windscaper.

Sora déglutit, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Sakura avait ce regard qui ne tolérait aucunes répliques… il fallait être fou pour lui tenir tête quand elle était dans cet état.

-… Bien

Et il s'éloignait la tête basse pour laisser Sakura entamer son duel contre Zef.

-Femme, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on se rencontre et que toi et ton petit groupe vous mettez en travers de mon chemin. Tu dois être suicidaire… Souriait le nécromancien qui arborait le regard fou d'une bête féroce.

-Je fais ce que j'ai à faire… tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à mes compagnons. Et ne m'appelle pas Femme ! Mon nom est Sakura Kinomoto ! Taches de t'en souvenir lorsque tu arriveras dans l'autre monde ! Bon écoute, rends moi l'arc que tu as volé et vas t'en d'ici ! Ordonnait la jeune femme, confiante, avec un étincelle de défit au fond des yeux d'émeraudes.

Bien sur, cette assurance n'était pas tout à fait réelle. Sakura n'était pas sotte au point de présumer de ses forces. Contre Zef seul, elle avait toutes ses chances. Mais dans la situation actuelle, blessée par les combats précédents et pas totalement remise de ses blessures, la jeune guerrière avait peu de chance. En plus de remporter le duel, elle devait aussi se débarrasser des Endorains restants et protéger ses compagnons trop éprouvés pour continuer le combat.

Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir ! Peut-être que si elle battait le chef, la faction toute entière prendrait la fuite. Il fallait espérer… elle savait le nécromancien puissant mais il fallait y croire. Sakura était la faneaine la plus rapide que l'histoire n'ait jamais conté ! Elle décidait donc d'entrainer son adversaire dans un combat aérien, ou elle avait l'avantage. Zef usait de sortilèges pour voler -mais avec bien moins d'aisance-, et suivre la windscaper qui tournoyait autour de lui.

La lutte était sans merci. Sakura restait concentrée au maximum, sans prendre garde à ses blessures qui la faisaient souffrir. Elle avait perdu en vitesse, et ses coups, bien que précis, étaient constamment paré par Zef. Les coups de ce dernier étaient très puissants et chaque fois qu'il touchait Sakura ou Mjöllnir les coups provoquaient des explosions.

Sakura avait beau frapper juste, ses coups ne causaient pas assez de dégâts. Alors qu'elle subissait de grosses blessures lorsque les explosions la touchaient.

_« Ca ne marche pas… comment je peux faire pour lui infliger des dégâts sans en subir en retour ?! A ce rythme, il va me tuer sans que je puisse mettre Sora et Kelo en lieu sûr… Yue, si seulement tu pouvais nous aider ! »_

Sakura avait finalement opté pour un corps à corps. Son shuriken à la main, elle donnait toutes ses forces dans chaque coup qu'elle portait, se servant de l'arme pour parer le sabre de Zef alors que la jeune fille frappait les points vitaux avec ses poings ou ses jambes. Elle se jetait à corps perdu dans ce combat, oubliant la douleur des explosions, jusqu'à ce que Zef réussisse à enfoncer sa lame dans l'épaule droite de Sakura. L'acier tranchait la peau claire, suivit de la détonation qui brisait plusieurs os dans le bras de la jeune fille.

Zef semblait se régaler du spectacle, se délectant du cri de douleur de la sorcière. Il s'attendait à présent la voir la windscaper implorer pour sa vie et se mettre à pleurer. Mais il n'en fut rien, Sakura était bien plus déterminée qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer… elle ne lui ferait jamais ce plaisir. Il écarquillait les yeux en voyant la sorcière pourtant si frêle et affaiblit se relever et continuer à le fixer avec ses yeux… si surs d'eux, si agaçant, si insoumis…

Sakura retint un second cri de douleur et se contentait de gémir lorsqu'elle retirait la lame, examinant rapidement son bras cassé et définitivement hors d'usage. Mais même malgré ce handicape évident, elle s'élançait à nouveau vers le nécromancien.

Au sol, Sora protégeait le fauve du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais ses assaillants étaient trop nombreux et trop puissants pour lui. Sora était à bout de souffle, et son pouvoir du vent était presque épuisé. Il maintenait avec peine un cyclone qu'il avait formé autour de lui et de Kelo, afin que la barrière du vent les protège. Seulement il savait que ce stratagème ne fonctionnerait plus très longtemps. Il devait tenter quelque chose… Il voyait le combat de Sakura et doutait de plus en plus que dans son état, elle ait une chance de vaincre Zef.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il tenta quelque chose d'aussi stupide que désespéré… Il se ruait comme un forcené sur le nécromancien pour le désarmer.

Malheureusement, cette ultime tentative fut avorté avant même que Sora entre en contact avec Zef. En effet, l'enfant se retrouvait férocement retenu en arrière par la main ferme et puissante d'un nouvel arrivant. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que ce dernier n'était autre que Yue !

Mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant… et pour cause : Yue était nettement différent que d'habitude sans que l'enfant ne puisse réellement s'expliquer en quoi.

-Yue !

-Yue-nisan !

Sakura se permit un sourire, heureuse et soulagée. Yue était là, Sora ne risquait plus rien… tout irait bien. Oui, tout irait pour le mieux. Elle avait confiance en lui, même s'il était un peu rude et un vrai goujat c'était un homme d'honneur et il n'abandonnerait pas un enfant à une mort certaine ! Jamais !  
>Mais Sora, lui, n'était pas aussi confiant. Quelque chose clochait… Tout d'abord il y avait ses habits -chemise branche, pantalon coupe large brun et surtout une cape pourpre qui semblait avoir beaucoup voyagée- ensuite son regard glaçant comme jamais… enfin cette aura dévastatrice, plus forte encore que celle de Sakura… une forte envie de meurtre. Et pour finir, cette étrange épée sertie de rubis qu'il portait à la ceinture, frappé des armoiries du prélat de l'Est : le feu.<p>

Yue n'avait toujours pas relâché la pression qu'il exerçait sur Sora, le tenant par le col au niveau du cou. Il l'étranglait en partie, faisant bien comprendre au petit de ne pas bouger. La douleur était de plus en plus vive, et Zef qui ne semblait pas étonné le moins du monde de voir un homme débarquer pendant l'affrontement et voler dans les aires comme eux… Au contraire, l'Endorain semblait ravi de cette visite inopinée.

-Tiens tiens… quelle surprise ! Disait-il d'un sourire méprisant. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici… alors comme ça tu as décidé de sortir de la cachette dans laquelle tu te terrais ? Enfin, je suppose que tu devais en avoir assez de tous ces insectes…

Yue ne répondit pas, se contentant d'une grimace qui faisait froid dans le dos. De son coté, Sakura ne comprenait rien… d'instinct, elle s'était reculé de Yue et restait sur ses gardes mais son cœur lui répétait que cet homme était un allier. Pourtant ce qu'elle voyait était clairement différent… ce pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompée ? Dans ce cas ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire… qui es-tu ? Demandait-elle, sentant son sang se glacer et un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle avait fait son possible pour parler d'une voix assurée, mais cette attitude semblait amuser le prélat du feu.

Yue lui jetait alors un regard pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, et comme réponse, il eut un second sourire avant qu'un énorme brassier ne naisse sous ses pieds.

Sakura regardait avec terreur le feu qui emportait tout ! La ville devenait une fournaise et même le ciel où ils se trouvaient brulait en l'espace de quelques secondes ! Les flammes léchaient déjà les chevilles de la sorcière, l'entourant totalement, faisant monter en elle une peur panique et irrépressible alors que ses souvenirs du combat de Baseen-Dar lui revenaient violemment.

Elle était tétanisée, incapable de bouger alors que Kelo était resté à terre, inconscient. Il allait être dévoré par les flammes comme les hommes de Zef que Sakura entendait hurler… La windscaper savait qu'elle devait bouger, elle devait le sauver ! Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Mais qu'importe sa détermination… Elle était actuellement incapable de faire le moindre geste. La seule chose qui restait dans son esprit tétanisé était le visage qu'elle associait au feu, superposé à celui de Yue… Une seule personne pouvait faire ça !

Sakura continuait à fixer Yue… sans vouloir admettre la terrible vérité. Mais ce dernier l'ignorait totalement, entamant sa conversation avec l'Endorain.

-Zef. Dit-il d'une voix sans timbre, loin de la voix chaude qu'il utilisait d'habitude. J'avais bien reconnu cette odeur putride comme étant la tienne… Je comptais rester tranquillement ici en attendant que toi, où les fanéains, ouvrent enfin une de ces maudites portes vers nos terres. Et comme le meilleur moyen était l'arc que tu as en ta possession, j'ai jugé qu'il était temps d'intervenir… Tu sembles avoir des difficultés à capturer ce petit roi et à tuer cette femme… Si ça continu comme ça, tu vas faillir à ta mission et Maboroshi sera contrarié.

-Li… tu oses me parler sur ce ton, toi ! Le prélat qui a trahi ton roi, ton pays, et même ton clan et ta famille pour ta vengeance et ton bien-être personnel… je n'ai pas à écouter tes sarcasmes ! J'ai déjà l'arc et tuer la femme n'est qu'une question de secondes… J'ai éloigné les deux autres et tout ça sans toi ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi ! Pestait Zef, perdant toute patience.

Sakura observait la scène, voyant Yue - ou plutôt devrait-elle dire Li – Li s'accroupir vers Sora, comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais il le ligotait d'un sort et le déposait aux pieds de Zef. Sora semblait se laisser faire, déboussolé, lançant des regards de terreur pure à Sakura qui se sentait totalement incapable d'entamer le moindre geste.

Pendant ce temps, Zef faisait apparaitre l'arc des Amamiya et donnait ordre à l'enfant de s'en servir pour ouvrir les portes des dimensions. Sakura fit signe à l'enfant de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, inclinant discrètement la tête de haut en bas. Inutile de leur résister maintenant, si ça permettait à Sora de rester en vie…

-Bon… comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, je vais te donner un coup de main. Disait Li en tournant son regard d'ambre vers Sakura. Je te livre le morveux comme preuve de bonne foi et en prime, je me charge de la femme… Occupes-toi juste d'ouvrir enfin cette porte ! Annonçait-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! Li ! Maugréait Zef, s'exécutant tout de même de mauvaise grâce.

A cet instant quelque chose se brisait en Sakura. Un objet précieux qui lui donnait à la fois de la peine et de la joie… Cette trahison était la pire de toute… dire qu'elle avait cru en Yue du plus profond de son âme… Elle sentait sa peau se parsemer de chair de poule alors que ses poils s'hérissaient comme sous l'emprise du froid. Voyant Li avancer vers elle avec cet air prédateur… ou plutôt un air d'assassin. Oui, c'est ça… il ne jouait pas au chat et à la souris. Il allait vraiment la tuer. Cette idée rendait la sorcière très triste, mais en même temps, ça faisait naitre une grande colère en elle, la débarrassant de sa paralysie passagère qui l'avait envahit quelques seconde plus tôt.

Sakura sortait enfin de sa torpeur, serrant des poings à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses mains et saigner.

-Alors c'est vrai… Tu es ce monstre… Ha ! Je suis si pathétique… Je n'aurai sans doute jamais réalisé, ton aura était si bien cachée… Même avec ton visage si ressemblant… j'avais fini par me persuader de l'existence de Yue. Mais maintenant je la sens très bien, l'aura du démon du clan Li. Dire que je t'ai fait confiance. J'aimais beaucoup Yue… même s'il était un peu dur des fois. Mais toi tu es celui qui m'a tout pris, tu m'as volé mon roi, mes parents, ceux de Tomoyo, et même les villageois. Tu m'as même pris mon honneur cette nuit. Et maintenant tu me prends Sora. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais… Shaolan Li…

Mais la tirade ne fit pas réagir le prélat qui se contentait de toiser Sakura d'un ai profondément hautain et ennuyé. Il se contentait de la fixer du coin de l'œil avec tout le dédain qu'il lui portait.

-Shaolan Li… Yue Hiragisawa… Tu peux me donner le nom que tu veux, je serais toujours la même personne. Je me suis bien amusé avec toi ces derniers mois ! Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et maintenant c'est ton tour. Expliquait Shaolan comme s'il parlait du prochain repas à cuisiner.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire sourire la sorcière. Contre toute attente, c'est un véritable rire qui traversait ses lèvres en cet instant. Le rire cristallin eut le mérite de déstabiliser les deux hommes qui regardaient Sakura comme si elle était devenue démente. Son rire n'avait rien de joyeux, il était aux frontières de la folie…

-En fait… je suis heureuse. Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer ! Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! Assez palabré, fait ta prière ! Criait Sakura en s'élançant sur Shaolan.

Alors que le combat commençait, une petite pluie se mit à tomber. Sans doute le feu avait réchauffé l'air et la neige se changeait en goutte d'eau.

Sakura faisait preuve d'une grande force pour son état de fatigue. Sa rage la rendait de plus en plus rapide, mais aussi désordonnée et imprécise. Elle s'épuisait en mouvements inutiles alors que Shaolan n'avait presque pas bougé et se contentait d'éviter ses coups, la narguant sans arrêt.

-Ca ne sert à rien, Sakura… tu n'arriveras pas à me vaincre, je suis bien plus fort que toi. Tu ne peux rien faire… Expliquait Shaolan d'une voix presque triste. Mais Sakura, perdue dans sa rage, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Si je peux ! Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu le crois. Je sais bien que tu es plus puissant que moi… mais je trouverai un moyen ! Tu verras ! Je vais te vaincre. Qu'importe que tu sois plus fort que moi ou que mes coups soient moins puissants que les tiens ! J'y arriverai quoi qu'il m'en coute, parce que je l'ai décidé. Ce n'est pas une question de moyen, mais de choix ! Criait Sakura encore une fois, fonçant cette fois droit sur Shaolan alors que son shuriken ne lui était même pas encore revenu.

Elle saisit Li au poignet pour lui briser le bras, mais il parait et projetait Sakura vers les bâtiments en contrebas. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu que l'attaque de Sakura puisse être une diversion pour l'empêcher de prendre garde à Mjöllnir. Ce dernier arrivait sur son flanc gauche et lui entamait la chaire au niveau de sa joue. La gamine l'avait bien eut… même affaiblit il ne fallait la croire vaincue, elle avait un sens inné du combat ! Déjà elle revenait à la charge, attaquant de front une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, Shaolan était prêt. Au moment ou il allait la frapper de son épée elle sautait en l'air et l'arme du prélat rencontrait le shuriken, bloquant tous mouvements. Sakura quant à elle retombait pour asséner un nouveau coup, un uppercut que le prélat de l'Est reçut en plein visage.

-Toujours trop téméraire, Sakura ! Marmonnait-il en se redressant après le coup, se tenant le visage là ou la jeune fille avait frappé. Tu t'épuises pour rien… je savais bien que tu ne t'arrêterais pas facilement, inutile de te parler… Ferrum candens! Invoquait le prélat du feu.

Aussitôt, le brasier redoublait d'intensité et entourait Sakura qui hurlait de douleur avant de léviter haut dans le ciel pour échapper aux flammes. Mjöllnir vint la rejoindre et elle l'empoignait de sa main encore valide. Elle était épuisée, il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps… Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Zef tenter de contraindre Sora à utiliser l'arc de sa famille. Bientôt la porte vers Faneas serait ouverte et Sora serait enlevé, elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution !

-Li ! Hurlait-elle. Pourquoi as-tu joué la comédie si longtemps ? Si tu nous en veux autant, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué quand tu en avais l'occasion ?! Demandait-elle accaparer l'attention du brun qui souriait, dédaigneux.

Shaolan avait les yeux rivés à ceux d'émeraude de Sakura qui brulaient en cet instant de haine.

_« Pourtant je les ai déjà vu si doux… hmm… Inutile de repenser à ça ! J'ai fait un choix ! Désolé Sakura… »_ Se dit-il avant de répondre à la jeune fille :

-J'ai failli le faire… Je suis plutôt faignant par nature… j'espérais que Zef s'occupe de toi et de tes amis, de cette manière je n'aurais pas eu besoin de trahir Eriol si tôt… Mais cet incapable ne s'en sortait pas seul. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu rester beaucoup plus longtemps : Eriol et Tomoyo savaient qui j'étais et t'auraient raconté ce qu'ils savent de moi à leur retour… J'ai bien aimé jouer avec toi, Sakura. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je désire… et d'une certaine manière, tu es sur mon chemin !

-Sale démon ! Exultait Sakura, folle de rage.

- Concentre-toi ! C'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit ! Prévenait encore Shaolan.

-Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un traitre ! Criait Sakura, des larmes de rages coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle fondait sur lui pour sa dernière attaque.

Le point d'impacte produisit une grande bourrasque, soufflant les flammes de Shaolan et faisant naitre une épaisse fumée. Sora ne pouvait rien voir de Sakura ou de Shaolan, mais lorsque la fumée se dissipait, c'était pour lui montrer la plus funeste des images.  
>Shaolan était debout, et bien que blessé sur tout le corps, il tenait sur ses jambes sans trop de problèmes. Il tenait dans sa main les cheveux roux et dorés de Sakura qui gisait au sol, vaincu. Le prélat du feu soulevait Sakura part la tignasse qu'il tenait, la faisant gémir de douleur sans montrer aucun sentiment. Il regardait sa victime avec des yeux froids et métalliques, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vécu avec la jeune fille. Les bras ballants le long du corps, la jeune fille semblait à peine consciente.<p>

Sora laissait les larmes monter à ses yeux sans s'en empêcher… et obéit à Shaolan qui lui assurait qu'il tuerait Sakura si la porte vers Faneas ne s'ouvrait pas sur l'heure ! Mais alors que Sora ouvrait la porte, se servant de l'arc sans aucune flèche, un évènement inespéré se produisit.

-Je… n'ai p-pas encore dit mon dernier mot… Soufflait Sakura dans un murmure.

La seconde qui suivit, Mjöllnir avait reprit son vol et coupait les cheveux de Sakura, au sommet de son crane, la libérant de l'emprise de Shaolan. Ce dernier se retrouvait avec la longue chevelure de miel dans les mains alors que Sakura le touchait à la poitrine. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il était trop tard…

En fait, pendant tout le combat qui avait précédé, le but de la windscaper n'avait jamais été de porter des coups au brun, mais simplement de poser des scellés sur le corps du prélat. Cette magie permettait maintenant d'entraver la magie de Shaolan, libérant par la même le petit Sora de ses chaines.

_« Le but de Sakura avait toujours été de libérer Sora…_ Réalisait alors Shaolan. _Même aveuglé par sa haine envers moi, elle avait trouvé la force de créer ses seaux et de se mettre en danger pour m'approcher suffisamment et les poser sur moi sans que je m'en aperçoive. Et même à bout de force après notre dernier affrontement, elle a pu déclencher son sortilège et se libérer de ma poigne… Elle est bien plus forte que ce que je pensais…je n'aurais pas du la sous-estimer »_

Les entraves de Shaolan ne le retiendraient qu'une fraction de secondes, Sakura le savait. C'est pourquoi une fois emprisonné, Sakura poussait encore plus sur son corps meurtri et fonçait vers Zef sans perdre une seconde. Le shuriken Fuma filait à toute allure vers le nécromancien, lui arrachant une partie de l'oreille et touchant l'œil du nécromancien.

Le hurlement de Zef assurait à la sorcière qu'elle avait touché sa cible. Zef hors combat, elle pouvait récupérer Sora et espérer le faire s'enfuir.

Mais alors que l'espoir naissait dans son cœur, et que Sakura pensait avoir une chance de sauver son neuve, les choses tournaient encore à leur désavantage.

Sakura se fit projeté violemment vers le sol ou le brasier du ferrum canden avait reprit. Par chance, elle tombait en plein sur les ailes de Kelo, à peine conscient, qui la protégeait d'une chute qui aurait bien pu couter la vie de la sorcière.

Le coup qui avait été porté par Shaolan. Il avait réussit à se dégager grâce à la faiblesse des seaux et toisait maintenant le lieu de la chute avec colère et dédain. Il s'apprêtait à en finir, souriant à l'idée du coup de grâce qu'il allait enfin asséner, quand deux nouvelles auras firent leur apparition, l'interrompant dans son action.

_« Eriol… Pile à temps… comme toujours… »_

En effet, Eriol et Tomoyo venaient d'apparaitre grâce aux enchantements de Tomoyo. Ils se positionnaient de part et d'autre de Sakura et Ceroberos. La prélat du Sud soutenait sa cousine, à peine consciente et gravement blessée, qui venait de faire une sacrée chute alors que le maitre de la terre se tenait en porte à faux. Ses yeux bleus semblaient sonder Shaolan qui pestait, très mal à l'aise face à cette inspection.

-Alors comme ça c'est ta réponse, Shaolan ? Tu décides de trahir les tiens… Demandait Eriol, montrant pour une des rares fois la peine qui l'habitait en cet instant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Shaolan le toisait avec indifférence, se disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre. La porte était enfin ouverte et il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas perdre son avantage et poursuivre son plan. Il ne pouvait pas affronter seul Eriol et Tomoyo, surtout si cette dernière levait son seau. Il fallait quitter la terre tout de suite avec le petit roi et cette loque de Zef qui, blessé, ne parviendrait pas longtemps à tenir l'enfant captif…

Mais il eut un sourire indulgent, avant de répondre en souvenir de son amitié avec le prélat de la terre.

-Je suis navré mon ami… Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions… Pour protéger ce qui m'est le plus cher, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'agir ainsi. Tu sais bien que je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ça. Eriol…

-Pour protéger ta liberté !? Quelle sottise… La liberté que tu cherches ne s'obtient pas ainsi ! Ne l'as-tu toujours pas compris ?

-Qui sait… Ajoutait Shaolan, un brin espiègle.

Alors que Zef forçait Sora à traverser la porte, il était temps qu'il suive… Avant de partir il se retournait une dernière fois vers ses anciens compagnons et lançait l'arc à Tomoyo avant de reporter son regard vers Sakura. Un regard à nouveau doux et tendre, comme avant.

- Occupez-vous bien d'elle… je ne l'ai pas ménagé… Adieu.

Puis il disparut en passant la porte, laissant les deux prélats valides sans voix. Eriol allait donner le fond de sa pensée à Tomoyo lorsqu'un faible gémissement se fit entendre. C'était Sakura qui se redressait péniblement, refusant l'aide de Tomoyo. Elle fixait l'endroit ou se tenait la porte il y a encore quelques secondes. Ses yeux verts faisaient si peur à voir que même Eriol en frissonnait.

Dire qu'elle était mal en point était un euphémisme. Tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir, comme si des lames empoisonnées la lacéraient en permanence. Mais les brulures étaient les douleurs les plus vives. Le feu avait brulé ses chaussures et ses vêtements, et ses pieds nues posés sur la neige étaient dans un état si alarmant que ça relevait presque du miracle qu'elle tienne debout. Curieusement, à sa taille demeurait l'écharpe de Yue… presque intacte. Quelle ironie…

Tomoyo regardait le nouveau visage de son amie, grimaçant devant les multiples coupures. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine était l'absence de la longue chevelure chatoyante de Sakura. Cette chevelure qui battait ses hanches et qui faisait que la windscaper ressemblait à l'arc-ange qu'était sa mère. Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant bien courts, ne mesurant pas plus d'une dizaine de centimètre. Mais Sakura était loin de s'inquiéter des mêmes choses que sa cousine. Elle ne s'en souciait pas de son état et ne pensait qu'à une chose :

-Tomoyo, ôtes ce maudit seau sur le champ… Et prépare nos affaires, nous partons dans une heure. Ordonnait-elle sans se retourner.

-Q-Quoi ? C'est impossible Sakura… Tu es trop amochée. Ton bras est en mille morceaux et je ne parle pas de ta magie… Soit raisonnable, on ne peut pas… Arguait Tomoyo, désemparée.

-Assez ! Sora… Sora est la-bas… Nous partons dans une heure ! S'impatientait Sakura, incapable de maintenir son état de calme précaire.

Eriol qui voyait la discussion partir en dispute, décidait d'intervenir pour calmer la windscaper irresponsable. La colère n'excusait pas son comportement et son empressement pouvait être fatal, de plus rien ne justifiait que Sakura passe ses nerfs sur Tomoyo, et ça le maitre de la terre ne le tolérait pas.

-Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à Tomoyo ! Sans sa vision, tu serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est… Intervenait Eriol pour la première fois. Sakura je comprends que tu sois bouleversée par ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais ressaisis-toi. On ne peut pas partir comme ça. Kelo et toi êtes trop blessés pour pouvoir voyager.

-Nous rentrons, ce n'est pas négociable ! Faites ce que je vous dis ! Criait Sakura en se tournant vers les deux autres qui purent lire l'étendu de la rage et de la détermination sur le visage de la jeune fille. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Kelo… utilise la puissance que tu trouves autour de nous pour te soigner.

-Sakura ! Tentait encore un fois Eriol, se tournant vers Tomoyo pour recueillir son soutien.

Mais contre toute attente, il ne le trouvait pas. Tomoyo avait changé d'attitude et regardait sa cousine avec une résignation et une tristesse qui glacèrent le sang d'Eriol. Elle s'avançait vers Sakura sans pour autant venir à sa hauteur

-… est-ce un ordre, Sakura ?

-Oui… Je suis prête à le faire si c'est pour Sora… S'il faut ça pour que tu m'écoutes alors appelle-moi ainsi. Et par pitié va préparer ce qu'il nous faut… nous devons à tout prix partir au plus vite… Pleurait Sakura, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps la pression.

Les jambes de la windscaper ne semblaient pas pouvoir la porter plus longtemps, et le lion céleste venait la soutenir, comme pour confirmer les craintes qui naissaient dans les tréfonds de l'âme d'Eriol qui regardait la scène sans y croire. Il s'était fait berner… cette fille n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait, et ça changeait tout. Il frissonnait en se rendant compte de ce que cela signifiait. Il n'osait pas bouger et se concentrait sur le changement qu'il voyait s'opérer autour de lui. Sakura qui se soutenait de l'énorme lion royal, semblant de plus en plus loin du commun des mortels. Et juste derrière elle, Tomoyo qui baissait la tête, comme soumise à une puissance supérieur.

-Vous n'avez pas à implorer la pitié. Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre majesté… Déclarait le prélat de l'eau en se retirant, ses plus grandes craintes coincées dans sa gorge alors qu'elle imaginait l'horreur qu'impliquait le choix de Sakura.

A suivre…

Kat : ça y est, tu as ta réponse et je suis ravie d'enfin pour te dire que OUI tu avais raison ! Sakura est le « Roi » ou plutôt la reine de Faneas ! Félicitation ! C'est super sympa de voir que tu as suivi le même cheminement que moi ! MERCI ! J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review pour que tu me dises si c'est bien comme ça que tu te l'imaginais ! Gros bisous

Et oui, vous l'aurez tous compris, finalement c'est bien Sakura la reine de Faneas. Désolée de vous avoir fait mariner si longtemps. Je vous avais laissé quelques indices que les plus pointilleux d'entre vous auront sans doute remarqués :

- j'avais dit que Kelo était le fauve gardien de la famille royale, et qu'il nait en même temps que le « roi »(chap 9)… Or quand on lit l'enfance de Sakura (dans le prologue) on y découvre que Kelo est déjà là…  
>-Shaolan est le prélat protecteur du roi, le garde du corps et comme par hasard c'est Sakura qu'il a envi de protéger.<br>-Tomoyo a montré plus d'une fois qu'elle était très puissante, pourtant elle semble obéir aux ordres de Sakura.  
>-Sakura a suivi des cours particuliers avec Clow… Pourquoi si ce n'est pour accomplir son futur devoir ?<p>

Voilà un chapitre avec une scène un peu plus poussée que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'avoue ne pas me sentir vraiment très à l'aise dans cet exercice… Même si c'est grisant à écrire  
>Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Oh allez… faites pas les timides !<p>

1 : Dans la mythologie grecque, Éole (en grec ancien Αἰόλος / _Aiolos_) est le maître et le régisseur des vents. Il est aussi le père des vents :  
>Borée, le Vent du nord<br>Euros, le Vent de l'est  
>Notos, le Vent du sud<br>Zéphyr, le Vent de l'ouest

Seï.


	13. Chapter 12: Faneas

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

DESOLEE POUR L'ABSENCE DE CHAPITRE LE MOIS DE JANVIER !

**RAR :**

**Emi : **Salut ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Merci pour ton commentaire le mois dernier, il m'a fait bien plaisir ! Surtout pour ce chapitre qui me tenait vraiment à cœur. J'espère qu'il t'a bien plus et que la suite ne sera pas décevante… Car cette fois on change d'environnement ! Place à Faneas !  
>Pour le coup j'ai vraiment fait mon possible pour créer un Shaolan le plus odieux possible… On verra bien pourquoi il a fait ça et ce qu'il décidera au final. Merci pour ta review à très bientôt !<p>

**Jenny : **Bonjour Jenny ! Heureuse de te compter parmi nous ! Merci de suivre ma modeste fanfic et de prendre un peu de temps pour laisser un com, c'est très gentil à toi. Je suis particulièrement flattée que tu laisses ton premier com sur ce chapitre, parce que pour moi c'est le meilleur depuis le début. Pas au niveau de l'écriture mais pour ce qui est de l'action. La trahison de Shao était ce qui me tenait à cœur depuis le début. Tu as probablement raison, comme nous connaissons Shaolan, il a surement une idée derrière la tête. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus !  
>Merci pour ton message et j'espère que la suite te plaira.<p>

**Kat : **Salut, salut ! Bonne année et meilleurs vœux ! Alors comme ça tu as été invivable pendant tout le mois de décembre ? C'est pas bien… du coup comme tu n'as pas été sage tu n'as pas été gâtée par le père noël je présume. Bon… Tu penses que tu as quand même mérité la suite ?...  
>Mais bien sûr que tu l'as mérité ! Rien qu'avec ta review qui m'a vraiment fait marré !<br>J'ai aussi l'impression que c'était un bon chapitre… J'étais très motivée pour écrire la trahison de Shao et lever le voile sur la « reine ». Mais maintenant que c'est passé j'ai bien peur que le chapitre ci-dessous soit nettement plus fade… J'espère que tu ne t'y ennuieras pas trop.  
>En tout cas, c'est clair que tu as eu un très bon feeling sur tes déductions ! Merci encore pour ta super review et à bientôt.<p>

**Amy : **Coucou Amy ! Très bonne année ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. Contente de t'avoir surprise avec mon roi qui était en fait une reine ! C'est vrai, ça t'a plu ? En tout cas merci ! Ton commentaire était vraiment super top et j'ai bien ri avec ton « vénération » ! C'était un peu la consécration pour moi.  
>Mais du coup la suite risque de te paraitre nettement moins bonne… parce que je crois que j'ai mis toutes mes forces dans le chapitre précédent et ce chapitre là me semble vraiment moins bien que les précédents.<br>Pour ce qui est d'écrire, je t'assure que je n'ai aucun talent ! Tu peux demander à tous mes profs de français ou de philo, ils te répondraient tous la même chose ! Je ne tapais des zéros pointés en dictée quand j'étais petite… Mais j'aime bien m'imaginer toutes sortes de choses et c'est pour ça que je fais des efforts et que j'écris. Malgré mes lacunes.  
>Et surtout ne t'excuses pas pour la longueur de ton message, parce qu'il m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! En plus qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?! Tu as vu la longueur de mes réponses ?! Merci pour tout, à bientôt.<p>

**Chapitre 12 : Faneas.**

**POV Eriol :**

Voilà maintenant quelques heures que tout ce que je prenais pour acquis avait été ébranlé par une simple brise.

Une brise qui avait tout balayé sur son passage… et qui s'appelait Sakura.

Quelques heures que j'avais quittées la terre avec les deux demoiselles qui avaient chamboulé mon existence, et rien ne s'était passé comme je l'espérais.

Bien sûr, dès notre arrivé à Faneas, Sakura s'était élancée comme une furie à la poursuite de Sora. C'était à peu près la seule chose que j'avais anticipé, et encore ! Je pensais que dans son état, elle ne pourrait pas faire trois pas… Là aussi je m'étais trompé… Sakura avait sauté sans réfléchir sur le dos de Ceroberos, attrapant fermement l'encolure de l'animal et le chevauchant avec grâce malgré ses blessures. Les deux compagnons s'envolèrent avant que Tomoyo et moi ne puissions intervenir, et filèrent sur la piste fraiche laissé par les Endorains…

Sakura n'avait même pas réalisé la chance que nous avions eu de ne pas tomber directement sur l'armée d'Endor… Elle ne s'était pas demandé où nous étions, ni si le sort de sommeil qui avait emprisonné Faneas était toujours actif… Elle n'avait pas vu que, étrangement, nous étions arrivé pile à l'endroit où la troupe de Zef avait elle-même atterrie. Elle n'avait pas vu que si nous étions arrivés plus tôt, ils nous auraient probablement tués. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Shaolan nous avait sans doute sauvé la vie…

Et moi je ne savais qu'en penser. Cette jeune femme m'intriguait de plus en plus depuis que je connaissais sa véritable identité. Le roi… ou plutôt la reine. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé dans le royaume ! Une femme qui gouvernait un pays ! Et quelle femme… Une fille à la limite de l'insouciance, qui ne cessait d'agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. J'osais à peine imaginer le nombre d'incident diplomatique qu'elle était capable de générer…

Je n'étais pas sexiste, loin de là. Mais lorsqu'on était roi, les responsabilités étaient nombreuses et les faux pas intolérable. Et je doutais que Sakura soit capable de tenir face à de tels devoirs.

Je ne pouvais cacher être dubitatif face aux récents évènements. Je restais donc en retrait pour le moment, observant en silence pour me faire ma propre idée sur les aptitudes de cette petite à monter sur le trône. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais admiratif face à la détermination et à la force que pouvait dégager un si petit être, ou si j'étais en colère contre cette frivolité qui frôlait la négligence et qui, sur les épaules d'un monarque, pouvait causer la perte de tout un peuple.

En tant que prélat du Nord, mon rôle premier était de m'occuper du système judiciaire de ce pays… Je ne dépendais pas à proprement parlé du roi, mais plutôt du système en place et de la loi du dieu Tyr. Et n'étant pas directement affilié au souverain, je me permettais de m'interroger sur cette étrange situation. Peut-être étais-je je trop ébranlé pour réagir de façon rationnelle… Ou alors étais-je simplement trop exigent. L'empressement impossible à canaliser de Sakura me faisait juste peur dans une période aussi sombre de l'histoire de notre peuple.

Mais je m'égarais… commençons du début.

Sakura était partie à la poursuite de Shaolan sans nous attendre, aveuglée par sa haine. Mais son escapade fut de courte durée puisque nous la retrouvions quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans une épaisse forêt de pins, évanouie au sol. Ceroberos était couché à côté de sa maitresse, léchant avec anxiété les plaies suintantes.

Tomoyo fut sur elle en quelques secondes, toujours aussi inquiète pour sa chère cousine qu'elle couvait comme une louve… Et je m'énervais intérieurement de constater une fois de plus que ce soit à Tomoyo d'endurer les craintes et les douleurs que Sakura engendrait.

J'avais transporté Sakura dans mes bras jusqu'à un petit village en contrebas de la forêt. Le village comptait une centaine d'âmes et nous accueillit avec bienveillance. C'était là, pendant que Sakura se reposait, qu'une vieille femme me contait les plus sombres évènements que mon peuple avait dû traverser pendant mon absence…

Cela faisait maintenant près de dix ans que Sakura et ses compagnons avaient quitté Faneas pendant le combat de Baseen Dar, et bien sûr le sortilège de Kaho n'avait pas tenu aussi longtemps. Le pays avait rapidement été envahi par Endor, mais d'une manière bien plus subtile que celle que nous avions imaginé…  
>En effet, juste après l'éveille de Faneas, Endor avait envoyé « des troupes de soutien » au peuple. L'armée d'Endor avait fait circuler la rumeur que l'attaque contre Faneas avait été orchestré par les anciens prélats de Clow Read qui s'étaient retournés contre le royaume, et que le charme de sommeil était lui aussi un piège. Cette rumeur dévastatrice avait semé le doute dans le cœur du peuple, et cela avait suffi pour qu'Endor investisse la cité de Baseen Dar.<p>

Au même moment, des troupes de démons et de bandits vinrent des contrés voisines pour piller les régions de Faneas privées de ses dirigeants disparus. Les fiefs, privés de leurs prélats, étaient dans l'incapacité de faire régner la paix et les rixes devinrent légion. Le peuple n'eut d'autre choix que de demander la protection d'Endor pour se protéger contre les attaques des renégats et établir une intendance précaire en attendant le retour d'un roi légitime.

Mais les choses s'étaient empirées après l'accession d'Endor à la régence de Faneas…

Ces chiens avaient assuré que la magie était à l'origine des conflits et des malheurs du pays ! Depuis, chaque personne vue en train d'utiliser la magie était emprisonnée sur le champ. Et les faneains étaient opprimés par Endor mais bien trop faibles pour réagir, le peuple avait perdu tout espoir d'être à nouveau libre et croulait sous les impôts que Maboroshi avait exigés comme rémunération pour la protection du pays. Pour couronner le tout, l'absence de magie avait rendu les terres faneaines arides et infertiles, et les maigres récoltes étaient un coup dur à ajouter pour le peuple déjà à genoux.

Les gens ne savant plus à qui faire confiance, la dénonciation et le mensonge étaient devenus les armes des faibles… et la seule résistance qu'Endor rencontrait était dirigée par un homme qui se faisait appeler Freyr et qui s'était établi dans les anciennes montagnes de l'Ouest d'où était originaire Sakura, non loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

Après ces découvertes, j'étais désemparé. Je ne me sentais pas capable de parler à Sakura depuis son réveil. Je savais qu'elle voudrait partir sur l'heure pour sa vendetta ! Rien qu'à l'idée, je me sentais vidé de toutes forces.

C'est finalement Tomoyo qui s'en occupait en même temps qu'elle soignait le bras en mille morceaux de Sakura (je me demandais d'ailleurs comment elle avait fait pour se battre avec un membre dans cet état ! Il fallait être maso ! Je n'aurais même pas tenu debout cinq minutes avec sept os fracturés).

Mais elle gémissait plus lors de sa remise en état que pendant son affrontement contre Shaolan et laissait échapper des commentaires blasés sur la situation. Bien entendu la jeune windscaper ne prit pas en compte les enjeux politiques et décidait de commencer par retrouver Sora avant de partir simplement à la poursuite de Shaolan et de régler ses comptes avec Maboroshi… simpliste… utopiste… déprimant…

C'est comme ça que moi… le grand prélat du Nord, le juge suprême de Faneas… j'en étais réduit à me faire tout petit, dans un coin de la chambre qu'une vieille villageoise nous avait prêtée, et j'observais l'étrange combat qui se déroulait face à moi… En me disant que les femmes étaient bien plus impitoyables et effrayantes que ce que je m'étais imaginé. J'aurais vraiment dû croire mon père quand il disait que c'était les femmes qui faisaient naitre et mourir les mondes…

**Fin du POV**

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! J'en ai plus que marre de cette mascarade ! Je pars tout de suite… Disait Sakura en fixant des yeux la fenêtre ouverte sur la forêt alors que sa cousine laissait sa magie opérer sur le bras devenu très rouge et congestionné.

-Oh Sakura je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'égosillait Tomoyo, à bout de nerfs autant à cause de la blessure inquiétante que pour les propos exaspérant d'insouciance de sa reine. On t'a expliqué la situation ici ! Si tu fonces et que tu utilises la magie on sera repérés ! Et puis surveille ton langage je te prie, une femme de ton rang ne peux pas jurer comme un Chartier ! C'est déplacé. Je t'ai laissé de la latitude sur terre, mais il est grand temps de reprendre de bonnes habitudes. Les grossièretés et les injures ne siéent guère à une reine. Exultait encore la prélat du Sud.

-Au diable les grossièretés Tomoyo ! Je m'en contre fou ! Et je ne suis pas reine, pour l'instant je ne suis qu'une vagabonde qui recherche un enfant. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, tu suggères de leur laisser Sora peut-être ?! Depuis que je vous ai rejoint, vous ne savez dire qu'une chose et c'est : « il ne faut pas… » ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Et inutile de faire bouillir l'eau de la bouillote, Tomoyo ! Si tu as une bonne raison de m'empêcher d'agir, je t'écouterai. Mais la seule chose que vous proposez c'est attendre et réfléchir. Aucunes de ces propositions ne sauveront Sora ! Disait Sakura, à raison.

La tension dans la petite chambre était extrême. Sakura se retenait de ne pas hurler de douleur et de frustration, elle avait envie de crier contre tout ce qui pouvait recevoir sa colère. Quant à Tomoyo, elle n'y tenait plus ! Guérir les os de Sakura était une opération délicate et minutieuse. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était hors d'elle, elle se remit à expliquer scrupuleusement chaque détail à Sakura, comme si cette dernière était une enfant avec le QI d'une huitre. Et Sakura, qui savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, écoutait encore une fois patiemment toute l'histoire de ces 10 ans d'absence en rongeant son frein. Toute l'histoire fut relatée, remuant la moindre anecdote, jusqu'à ce que Tomoyo soit calmée et prête à écouter à son tour. A ce moment, la nuit était presque entièrement tombée sur le petit village et la pièce n'était baignée que par une petite lueur vacillante due à une vieille bougie de cire que la logeuse avait eu la bonté d'apporter avec quelques vêtements.

-Bon tu as fini ? On va pouvoir y aller maintenant ? Sora doit être mort de peur, Et on ne les a pas encore débusqués … Disait Sakura, pourtant épuisée par la guérison de son bras. Je sens bien plus de chose maintenant qu'on est à Faneas. Mais ça me prendra tout de même du temps de le retrouver… Pourquoi vous êtes aussi serein. Eriol ? Que Toyo soit réticente, passe encore… mais toi ? Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ? Vous réalisez qu'un des nôtres est en danger ?! Sora risque sa vie ! S'inquiétait Sakura avec raison.

-Mmm ? Mais il nous fallait à tous du repos… Expliquait le brun, qui jusque-là avait soigneusement évité de participer à la discussion plus qu'animée des deux femmes. Nous savons bien qu'il faut agir pour sauver Sora, il est exclu de le laisser aux mains de l'ennemi. Pour autant, il est inconcevable de vous exposer au moindre danger, votre majesté. Ajoutait-il humblement.

Sakura grimaçait sous l'usage du patronyme honorifique, peinée et déçue d'en être arrivée là.

-Oh non pitié pas ça… Pas de majesté et de courbette ! Je l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas une reine ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce titre et je ne veux pas de grand palais, de cour et de galas ! Et je ne veux pas être évincé des combats non plus ! Je suis née avec et c'est bien la pire des choses qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, alors je te serais reconnaissante de laisser tomber les noms ronflants et de me traiter comme une personne normale. Je suis toujours Sakura !

Sakura avait crié cette dernière phrase, laissant transparaitre son désarroi avec un timbre de voix bien trop aigüe pour être naturel. Eriol était surprit de cette réaction. Bien sûr, il avait fait exprès de l'appeler ainsi pour voir comment elle réagirait face à ce rôle. Il pensait la voir se gonfler d'orgueil et râler pour participer au combat. Au lieu de cela, Sakura avait tenu à être traitée comme tout le monde et avait regretté son statut… le moins que l'on puisse dire, était que cette réponse était déroutante et eut pour effet d'excéder le prélat du Nord.

Eriol fronçait les sourcils, mécontent, mais décidait de se montrer clément en répondant :

-Très bien… Sakura… je disais donc que même si notre terre natale nous revigore tous, il faudra beaucoup de force pour vaincre l'armée qui nous attend…

-L'armée ? S'étonnait la windscaper. Comment ça l'armée ? Tu les as trouvés ? Demandait la sorcière pleine d'espoirs.

-Oui, je suis le prélat du Nord, mon élément est la terre. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu ressentir qu'un grand nombre de personnes se dirigeaient vers l'ouest. Je suis parfaitement capable de les suivre et de les compter garce à mon lien avec la terre. C'est grâce à ce pouv…

-Oui oui. Ton pouvoir est vraiment génial je sais ! Vite, dis-moi ce que tu sais ! Coupait Sakura alors qu'Eriol avait de plus en plus envie de lui en coller une…

Mais au lieu de cela, il prit sur lui et poursuivait :

-Ils étaient plus de 400, certains à cheval mais beaucoup sont à pied. Ils progressent doucement et ont seulement deux ou trois cent kilomètres d'avances sur nous… Je pense que ces hommes étaient en faction à l'endroit même où nous avons atterri, en arrivant de la terre. Ils savaient où nous arriverions et nous attendaient avec l'artillerie lourde… Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Si on avait utilisé l'arc plus tôt, avant Shaolan, ils nous auraient tous tué. Ils nous attendaient et on serait tombé dans un piège… Ce qui veut dire que si nous étions arrivés à un autre moment, nous serions sans doute tous mort… En un sens, la trahison de Shaolan nous a sauvés la vie…

Sakura grimaçait mais ne relevait pas, se concentrant sur l'essentiel alors que Tomoyo ne disait mot, se contentant de finir les derniers sorts qu'elle lançait au bras blessé de Sakura. La jeune oracle avait redouté le moment ou les deux autres se parleraient depuis qu'elle avait décelé chez Eriol des signes de colère évidents. Mais elle était soulagée d'entrevoir que le jeune homme était prêt à laisser sa chance à Sakura, même s'il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle.

Elle qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver l'amitié et la confiance qu'elle avait en Eriol, suite à sa vision et à la façon dont il l'avait appelé. Elle espérait vraiment que Sakura aussi arriverait à s'entendre avec le rigoureux prélat du Nord. Il se montrait mystérieux, sévère et même un peu gonflant avec ces airs de monsieur-je-sais-tout mais au fond, Tomoyo savait qu'il était un ami et un allié indispensable pour Sakura…

-J'ai aussi remarqué les traces de pas à notre arrivée… Mais à ce moment, j'étais trop en rage pour m'en préoccuper. Maintenant on est tous en pleine forme, alors on peut y aller ! Si on attend trop, ils auront tant d'avance sur nous que nous ne les rattraperons plus… Disait Sakura plus pour elle-même qu'en réponse à Eriol.

-Je pense qu'on n'aura pas de difficultés à les rattraper grâce à vos… mais il se reprit. A _tes_ connaissances de la région et de la forêt de **Myrkvid (1)**. Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard pour ce soir. La nuit tombe déjà et il me semble que cette forêt regorge de pièges et de choses étranges… c'est une frontière naturelle très dure à franchir pour rejoindre les hautes terres des montagnes et par-delà, Endor. De plus, l'armée a dû s'arrêter pour la nuit, nous ne les perdrons pas. Nous nous déplacerons bien plus vite qu'une armée de 500 âmes qui doit s'arrêter régulièrement pour faire boire les animaux et laisser les soldats lourdement chargés se reposer. Expliquait Eriol, intimement persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

Il se gardait tout de fois bien de révéler le fond de sa pensé qui lui disait que normalement, cette armée aurait dû être bien plus loin vers l'Ouest. A moins que quelque chose les ait retardés… quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

_« Shaolan… à quoi tu joues… »_

Un long silence envahit alors la pièce tandis que Tomoyo, accablée, se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil sans ajouter un mot sur le sujet et que Sakura quittait la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain, enfiler les vêtements que leur logeuse avait eu l'obligeance de lui donner. Ses propres habits avaient été réduits en lambeau pendant le combat et de toute façon, ils étaient bien trop voyants pour Faneas… la sorcière grimaça tout de même en constatant que, bien entendu, le vêtement offert était une robe très longue… Un habit idéal pour travailler aux champs, brun comme la terre avec toutefois de petites broderies vertes au niveau des bras et du col. Il fallait s'en douter, dans un royaume antique comme Faneas, les femmes étaient vêtues de longues robes et il était très rare d'en voire une porter autre chose.

-Mais une robe, ce n'est pas pratique pour se déplacer et encore moins pour se battre… Murmurait la roussette pour elle-même. Ce serait bien plus simple si au moins elle était plus courte ! Je pourrais peut-être…

Et sans finir sa phrase, elle déchirait le vêtement pour le raccourcir au-dessus des genoux. La robe brune cédait sous ses ongles et pour finir, Sakura se saisissait d'un couteau pour la fendre sur le côté et gagner encore en mobilité. Puis elle enfilait un épais collant pour couvrir ses jambes.

Après s'être habillée elle quittait la chambre pour remercier la logeuse -qui s'étranglait en voyant ce à quoi ressemblait maintenant sa plus belle robe- et se rendre à la lisière de la forêt pour y observer les indices qui lui parvenaient.

La forêt de Myrkvid… Un véritable piège naturel pour les étrangers. Des animaux énormes, des esprits malins et des marais redoutables… sans compter les arbres qui formaient une espèce de mangrove infranchissable. Cette forêt faisait frissonner tous les villageois à qui Eriol avait parlé. Il était temps que Sakura retrouve ce bois sombre qu'elle avait si souvent traversé. Elle réprimait un frisson à son tour en fixant l'orée alors qu'un vent puissant se levait et balayait le village, comme pour l'inviter à entrer dans ce lieu maudit.

Pendant que Sakura se préparait au départ malgré le désaccord de ses compagnons, Eriol restait indécis dans la petite chambre à regarder Tomoyo à la dérobée pour comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire. Car même si ce que Sakura avait dit était vrai, et que ni réfléchir ni attendre ne ramènerait le roi, se jeter tête baissée sur l'ennemis avec une force de frappe amoindri n'était pas une bonne idée non plus ! La prélat du Sud devait en être consciente, pourtant elle semblait prête à suivre Sakura même dans l'erreur puisqu'il la voyait enfiler son aube bleu Prusse brodée de fils d'argent. Eriol ne comprenait pas comment un grand stratège comme Tomoyo pouvait se laisser entrainer sur des plans foireux comme ceux de Sakura.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle y reste si nous la laissons y aller ? Finit-il par demander à Tomoyo qui enfilait ses chaussures –Eriol notait d'ailleurs que les talons aiguilles lui semblaient inappropriés pour la traversée de la forêt, mais ne se permit pas de le faire remarquer- avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Qui ? Sakura ? Demandait cette dernière en riant sous cape dans l'encadrement de la porte de bois qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer. Surement pas ! Tu ne devrais pas la sous-estimer comme ça… Sakura est bien plus forte que tu le crois. C'est simplement que son pouvoir n'est pas aussi simple que le nôtre… Elle n'a pas la force d'un surhomme ou la stratégie d'un grand sage… mais elle a quelque chose de plus fort encore. Alors non je ne m'inquiète pas du tout ! En fait la seule chose que j'espérais c'était gagner du temps pour glaner des informations en restant incognito encore un moment. Mais bon… il est impossible de l'arrêter quand elle a ce regard…

-Quel regard ? S'étonnait le jeune homme, regardant Tomoyo pointer Sakura du doigt au travers de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille fixait la forêt, sans ciller. Elle ne tremblait pas sous le froid, elle ne détournait pas les yeux des sommets qu'on devinait au loin. Rien ne semblait pouvoir détourner son attention. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris et on pouvait y voir que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Cette constatation fit sourire le juge qui prit finalement sa décision. Cela pouvait être amusant en fin de compte, de voir si la détermination de cette jeune femme suffirait à faire la différence…

Il prit ses affaires et sortit à la suite de Tomoyo. Les deux prélats rejoignaient Sakura sans un mot, prêts au départ, quand la jeune fille ajoutait :

-Je sais que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faite comporte un risque… Je n'ai pas récupéré, et ma magie est loin d'être à son maximum… Avouait-elle. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose, je récupèrerai Sora ! Et ça se fera dans le sang et les larmes… pour nos ennemis ! Cette fois je n'aurai aucune pitié : ils mourront tous ! Qu'ils soient plus nombreux ou plus forts n'a aucune importance… Parce que Sora est important pour nous, et qu'il est inconcevable qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors nous allons le chercher, c'est aussi simple que ça !

Ces mots firent frissonner tout le monde. Non pas que Sakura soit effrayante en disant cela. Le ton n'avait rien d'impressionnant, mais… ses yeux verts ne comportaient pas une once d'hésitation. Pas un soupçon de peur… rien. Il n'y avait que de la détermination et de l'assurance.

Et là, dans le froid de la nuit tombante, ce qu'elle disait devint possible.

Quelque seconde plus tôt, Eriol jugeait impossible de détruire une armée de 500 hommes sans doute très puissants avec une windcaper dans cet état. Mais après ces mots, l'espoir s'était infiltré en lui comme un poison. Lui qui était un homme rationnel avait l'espoir fou de voir se réaliser un miracle. C'est sur cette pensé qu'ils s'élançaient à la poursuite de la garde d'Endor.

Au bout de deux heures de route, les quatre compagnons s'étaient habitués à voyager ensemble et commençaient à trouver leurs marques. Sakura sautait d'arbre en arbre avec une facilité déconcertante et prévenait les autres des pièges qui jalonnaient leur chemin pendant que Kelo s'occupait des créatures nocturnes les plus audacieuses qui osaient s'aventurer vers le groupe de Faneain.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la forêt de Myrkvid, rendant le bois plus inquiétant encore. Les branches des arbres faiblement éclairés par les lueurs des deux lunes visibles dans le ciel de Faneas projetaient leurs ombres fantomatiques sur le sol alors que le bruit du vent qui résonnait dans les feuillages faisait penser à des hurlements d'agonies… Ce décor sinistre était complété par moment par les bruits du sous-bois et les jappements des animaux nocturnes.

Le bois offrait une vision angoissante d'une forêt maléfique… c'est du moins ce que se disait Tomoyo en frissonnant alors que sa cheville se prenait pour la énième fois dans un amas de branchages, la faisant trébucher. La progression dans cette maudite mangrove devenait de plus en plus difficile pour les deux prélats au sol. Seuls Sakura et Kelo, qui progressaient dans les hauteurs des immenses frênes, ne semblaient pas gênés par l'abondance de la végétation.

« _Réflexion faite, Eriol semble bien s'en sortir aussi… Même s'il marche comme moi, on dirait que rien ne vient entraver son chemin… On dirait même que les arbres s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Il fallait s'y attendre : de la part d'un maître de la terre ! Je ne l'ai pas vu trébucher une seule fois sur une racine ou un tronc d'arbre. Alors que moi je n'arrive même pas à faire trois pas sans me prendre les pieds dans une de ces immondes lianes ! En plus ça fait des heures qu'on marche, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette maudite forêt ! Déjà enfant je détestais cet endroit ! On raconte qu'il y a des harpies et des gnomes qui vivent dans ces bois… Et même que l'âme des arbres leurs permettent de bouger et d'égarer les voyageurs… Cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos… Maudite Sakura ! J'aurais nettement préférée traverser le fief de l'Ouest sans passé par ici !_ »

Alors que la jeune aristocrate pestait intérieurement contre les lieux, Eriol lui s'inquiétait de l'absence des deux éclaireurs et des bruits de plus en plus proches dans le sous-bois. Car s'il ne craignait en rien les arbres et la terre, il redoutait bien plus les créatures maléfiques qui peuplaient cette sinistre forêt d'après sa partenaire. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais les créatures maudites comme les satyres et les esprits n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

-Ah ! Aïe !

Le cri aigu venait de derrière lui… sans doute Tomoyo qui s'était encore pris les pieds dans une racine. Eriol se retournait avec appréhension, partagé entre l'envie de rire de la mine déconfite d'enfant gâtée de Tomoyo ou alors l'envie de céder à cette moue boudeuse en venant tendrement l'enlacer. Mais il réfrénait cette envie en réalisant à quel point sa partenaire était à bout. Tomoyo avait vraiment l'air d'être hors d'elle, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et sa peau de porcelaine salie par la terre et la boue, sans oublier son regard colérique qui défiait quiconque de faire la moindre réflexion à son égard. Mais il fallait la comprendre, ce n'était vraiment pas son élément ici. On pouvait même dire qu'elle n'allait pas du tout dans le décor avec ses beaux habits et ces airs de princesse, son port altier et sa démarche de défilé… elle qui n'avait traversé cette forêt qu'en diligence… Ce périple nocturne était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

-J'en ai marre ! Vociférait-elle. Ces arbres maudits cherchent à m'attraper ! J'en suis certaine ! Ils passent leur temps à m'emprisonner de leurs racines ! Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus dans cette maudite forêt ! Disait la jeune femme en serrant sa cheville douloureuse. Je suis prête à tout faire pour retrouver Sora, mais demandez moi plutôt de tuer un millier de démons ! Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus !

Eriol fit alors marche arrière pour venir s'accroupir près d'elle. Il observa un instant la cheville contusionnée avant de la prendre délicatement en main pour la masser lentement.

Tomoyo ne s'y attendait vraiment, mais laissait le jeune homme faire. Elle était si énervée et cette simple caresse avait le don de faire lentement redescendre sa fureur alors qu'une fois de plus, elle réalisait à quel point elle aimait que le brun la touche. Il ne faisait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, mais le simple fait qu'il ait ses mains si chaudes posées sur elle la rendait si heureuse que rien ne semblait plus important en cet instant. Eriol se montrait très doux, si tendre… et cela la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'elle cédait de plus en plus au sentiment qui grandissait en elle et qu'elle avait bien du mal à refreiner.

D'où pouvait bien venir cette chaleur qui montait dans son bas-ventre et sur ses joues ? Tomoyo n'en savait rien… . Ou plutôt, si. Elle se doutait de quel sentiment cela pouvait bien s'agir, même sans jamais l'avoir éprouvé avant. Seulement sa crainte à l'encontre de ce terrible sentiment la poussait à tout faire pour ne pas le reconnaitre. Mais elle savait en revanche qu'elle devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Pour la première fois depuis de début de la marche, elle fut heureuse de l'obscurité ambiante qui avait au moins le mérite de cacher les rougeurs sur son visage. Eriol ne devait surtout pas voir le trouble qu'il faisait naitre en elle.

-Ces arbres ne peuvent pas bouger Tomoyo. Expliquait-il d'une voix douce en continuant son traitement apaisant sur la jambe de la jeune fille. La forêt est trop souvent traversée par des humains et les arbres ont pris peur et on commencés à se comporter comme des bois morts… Ils sont endormis depuis longtemps et maintenant ils n'ont plus conscience de l'âme qui les habitait autrefois… tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Disait-il, déposant de légers baisers sur la cheville de Tomoyo qui se sentait de plus en plus confuse.

Cet instant était magique… . C'est ce que se disait Tomoyo en voyant le visage d'Eriol s'approcher lentement du sien. Mais cet instant fut brisé en une fraction de seconde par un craquement de branche, à quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les deux prélats se redressèrent en un parfait ensemble, se séparant par la même occasion, pour scruter la forêt à la recherche de l'intrus qui venait à coup sûr de les rejoindre. Mais au lieu de trouver une créature féroce, ce fut un rire cristallin qui résonnait dans la forêt.

Sakura était là, perchée sur la branche d'un chêne, juste au-dessus d'eux, Ceroberos à ses côtés.

-Et ben alors les amoureux ! On fait une petite pause ? L'endroit est pourtant bien mal choisi pour un rendez-vous romantique. Enfin, chacun son truc ! Mais je vous rappelle juste que nous ne sommes pas en promenade de santé… Disait la jeune reine en souriant de toutes ses dents, ravie d'avoir surpris sa cousine en ce qu'elle pensait être un « flagrant délit de dévergondage ».

Sakura était la seule qui ne semblait pas affectée par l'aura oppressante de cette forêt. Même Eriol, dont la magie était reliée à la terre et donc aux arbres, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette mangrove. Mais Sakura elle, semblait aller parfaitement bien. Elle paraissait même plus sereine depuis qu'ils étaient dans la forêt de Myrkvid. Eriol avait remarqué que la jeune reine semblait tout à fait à son aise dans cette lugubre forêt mais ne se sentait pas encore le courage de l'interroger sur ce détail. Peut-être devait-il poser la question à Tomoyo…

-Sakura ! Tu m'as fait peur… Soupirait cette dernière. Je te préviens : je ne ferais pas un pas de plus dans cette maudite forêt ! Je me suis pris les pieds dans des racines des dizaines de fois ! Et regardes-moi ça : j'ai même cassé le talon de ma plus belle paire d'escarpins!

-Tes chaussure je m'en contre fiche ma chère ! Ricanait Sakura, un brin hautaine, en faisant la morale à son amie. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas porter des chaussures à talon pour ça ! Mais non… Toi tu ne m'as pas écouté et voilà ce qu'il t'en coute ! Maintenant tu te retrouves sans chaussures et probablement avec des ampoules aux pieds. Disait-elle en prenant un ton pompeux des plus horripilants. Madame à voulu faire sa snobinarde et voilà ce que ça donne. Maintenant si tu veux, je te fais des chaussons en écorce de hêtres et en poils de lapin et on repart illico !

-Ne me cherche pas trop Sak… Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur. Je rêve d'un lit douillet et d'un bain chaud… Alors je n'irai pas plus loin ! Et je te promets de te faire voir l'enfer si tu ne fais pas une halte maintenant ! disait-elle, intransigeante.

Tomoyo n'avait plus l'air d'une jeune femme douce et conciliante en ce moment. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient si brillants et menaçants que même Sakura ravalait son rire sous la menace. Ce n'était absolument pas des paroles en l'air, Tomoyo se comportait vraiment comme quelqu'un d'excédé dont le point le rupture avait été largement déplacé.

Eriol fixait Tomoyo avec incrédulité, estomaqué par la crise de nerf de cette dernière. C'était si puéril de sa part de réagir ainsi, surtout de sa part qui était toujours si conciliante. Même si elle était fatiguée et énervée, Eriol s'était imaginé que la jeune femme aurait exposé son envie d'arrêter pour la nuit avec plus de délicatesse et de subtilité. Mais elle avait dit ça sans détour, arborant une moue colérique et qui semblait n'attendre qu'à être défiée pour exploser littéralement. Eriol n'avait jamais vu Tomoyo dans un tel état. Elle qui était toujours si avenante, calme et indulgente… Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que quand il s'agissait du gîte et du couvert, Tomoyo devenait une véritable peste si elle n'obtenait pas un minimum de confort (ce qui, pour l'héritière des Daidouji, se traduisait par au moins un lit spacieux avec un matelas extrêmement moelleux et des draps de satin.)

Eriol s'attendait à une véritable guerria. Jamais Sakura ne se laisserait faire ! Elle voudrait probablement avancer pendant une bonne partie de la nuit à la faveur de l'obscurité… c'était moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide pour rattraper les Endorains sans se faire repérer. Sakura avait les sourcils foncés et maintenant que ses cheveux étaient courts comme ceux d'un garçon, il semblait même qu'ils s'hérissaient dans sa nuque en signe d'agacement.

Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque Kelo attrapait sa tunique dans sa gueule et la tirait pour attirer l'attention de sa maîtresse. Ils échangèrent un long regard, semblant se gauger. Puis Sakura marmonna « Ouais, ouais… J'ai compris… » et soupira avant de sauter de son perchoir pour rejoindre les deux prélats au sol.

-Tu as raison, Toyo… C'est bien assez pour ce soir. Il est temps de nous arrêter et de trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit. Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter ici. Kelo a repéré un nid de gnome pas très loin. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on trouve un endroit plus sûr… Tu vas tenir le coup jusque-là ? Demandait Sakura avec douceur et un calme infini, surprenant Eriol par sa soudaine maturité.

Tomoyo hochait la tête. Elle ne semblait pas du tout étonnée de la réaction de sa cousine et les quatre compères se remettaient en route à la recherche d'un lieu de campement.

Sakura avait toujours l'air aussi sereine pour Eriol qui l'observait à la dérobée. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il se décidait à poser la question qui lui trottait en tête.

-Sakura, tu ne sembles pas particulièrement affectée par l'aura de cet endroit. Tu ne ressens pas ça ?

-Quoi ça ? Demandait Sakura, perplexe.

-Cette aura négative… elle m'empêche presque de respirer. L'atmosphère est si dense, même en pleine nuit j'ai l'impression qu'une brise ne pourrait pas franchir l'épaisseur de ce bois. Et les animaux maléfiques qui vivent ici sont connus pour être sans merci… Cet endroit ne t'effraye donc pas ?

-Non… pas vraiment…

-Tu sais Eriol, Sakura traversait la forêt toute seule à l'âge de 7 ans déjà. Informait Tomoyo en se souvenant de son enfance. Nous ne sommes pas très loin du fief du Sud, le domaine des grands lacs et Mitsujima. Sakura venait me voir en cachette en passant par là quand on était petites.

-Oui c'est vrai. Et nous y jouions aussi avec Toya et Yukito. Mais à cette époque, la forêt était bien différente ! Elle regorgeait d'animaux et d'esprits plus drôles les uns que les autres ! Les lutins et les elfes se disputaient tout le temps pour un arbre ou une broussaille et je me souviens même qu'une fois une fée complètement décoiffée aux genoux noueux m'avait demandé si j'étais un troll ou un farfadet parce qu'elle trouvait ma démarche « lourde » et « disgracieuse ». Riait la roussette en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, se remémorant se lointain souvenir.

Eriol se tut alors, se disant que Sakura était réellement un être étonnant et probablement une petite fille bien turbulente dans son enfance. D'ailleurs à bien la regarder, elle en avait toujours l'air. Des yeux curieux grand ouverts, un sourire canaille (lorsqu'elle daignait faire preuve de bonne humeur), une tenue rapiécée et en morceaux et une coupe de cheveux digne d'un voyou tant ils étaient indisciplinés… Décidément cette fille lui promettait bien des soucis.

-Mais tu sais Eriol, je ne pense pas que Myrkvid soit une forêt maléfique… Les êtres qui vivent ici ne sont pas mauvais. On ne peut pas condamner une créature simplement parce qu'elle est née géant ou harpie… Disait Sakura, semblant réfléchir en même temps qu'elle parlait. Toutes les créatures qui existent ont une raison d'être ce qu'elles sont. Alors je ne veux pas croire que ce bois est maudit comme le disent certains. D'ailleurs je ne ressens rien de néfaste à mon égard… Je sens juste une atmosphère tendue qui me met en garde et semble me dire « fais attention », mais qui ne me veut aucun mal. Je suis sûre que si nous respectons la forêt, il ne nous arrivera rien.

-Mais comment expliques-tu cette aura alors, si le bois n'est pas maudit ? Demandait encore Eriol, curieux.

-Et bien ma mère m'a raconté une histoire à ce sujet quand j'étais petite… Elle disait que la source de la magie de Faneas était reliée à plusieurs endroits magiques et que l'un d'eux était l'arbre magique qui est au palais de Baseen-Dar : Yggdrazil. Et que cet arbre ne peut pas être coupé ou manipulé sans toucher à ses racines. Et pour les cacher, le premier roi de Faneas a éparpillé les racines de l'arbre dans divers endroits secrets. Un de ces endroit se trouve dans cette forêt : c'est le puis d'Url.

-Le puis d'Url… Alors la forêt et les animaux protègent ce puis d'après toi ? Demandait Eriol, dubitatif.

Lui n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre. Il avait toujours considéré cette forêt comme un lieu maudit sans se demander pourquoi elle le serait. Et il avait ressenti l'hostilité du bois sans se demandé si cela lui était destiné. Pourtant Sakura, elle, n'avait pas jugé ces choses comme mauvaises malgré tout cela. Elle considérait ce bois comme essentiel et légitime et se demandait pourquoi il agissait… elle ne classait pas les choses comme bonnes ou mauvaises et observait la vie dans son ensemble… Et Eriol commençait à se dire qu'il devrait en faire autant.

-Je ne sais pas… c'est toi qui viens de le dire. Disait Sakura d'un air mystérieux. Oh ! Regardez… Une clairière ! Tomoyo je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'arrêter ici pour la nuit ! Expliquait Sakura avec enthousiasme.

-Mar Merlin, Merci ! S'extasiait la brune, soulagée.

Après quelques sorts, une barrière de sécurité avait été élevée par Tomoyo et Eriol avait fait jaillir une petite hutte du sol. L'habitation était spartiate mais offrirait un toit solide pour la nuit, même Tomoyo n'en demandait pas plus pour une fois. Eriol et Kelo furent les premiers à prendre le tour de garde pour laisser les filles dormir.

Le prélat prit place sur un monticule de terre qu'il avait fait s'élever tandis que Kelo se couchait sur le sol comme pour dormir. Les deux fixèrent un point imaginaire dans cette forêt de plus en plus silencieuse, et attendirent… espérant ne rien entendre de particulier. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, sans que rien mis à part les bruits du sous-bois ne vint troubler la surveillance des deux gardes. La journée avait été si riche en émotions que l'un comme l'autre avait des choses à ressasser.

C'est au milieu de la nuit qu'Eriol entendit un léger bruissement qui mit tous ses sens en alerte. Le bruit était tout prêt… D'un geste sûr et en une fraction de seconde, il dégainait son pistolet et, prêt à faire feu, il visait vers l'endroit où il avait deviné trouver son visiteur nocturne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit que le canon de son arme avait pour cible le visage calme et souriant de la prélat du Sud. Le visage d'Eriol se radoucit immédiatement, ses yeux perdirent cette lueur métallique et glaçante alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes en place pour reprendre contenance.

Tomoyo quant à elle continuait à sourire avec cet air d'infinie douceur qu'elle arborait si souvent. Personne n'aurait pensé que quelques heures plus tôt elle faisait un caprice digne du plus gâté des sacripants. Elle ne semblait ni vexée ni effrayée d'avoir été prise pour cible par le brun et se contentait de venir s'installer sur une pierre à côté de Kelo qu'elle gratifiait d'une petite caresse sur l'encolure.

-Je viens te remplacer pour que tu dormes un peu… Kelo et moi, nous nous chargeons de faire le guet pour la fin de la nuit.

-Et Sakura ?

-Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de la réveiller en pleine nuit… Elle n'est bonne à rien si elle est fatiguée, elle se rendormirait sans doute une ou deux minutes après avoir commencé sa surveillance ! Plaisantait la jeune femme.

-Encore un autre truc pour quoi elle est nulle… grommelait Eriol en réponse. Remarques, je n'ai rien à dire de ce côté là… je ne suis pas bien mieux.

-C'est bien vrai. Abondait Tomoyo en lui souriant. A bristol tu étais une calamité le matin. Toi et Sakura, vous vous ressemblez…

-Ah oui ? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on est l'opposé l'un de l'autre… Avouait Eriol dans un soupire. Elle me désespère. Franchement, j'ai beau faire des efforts, je ne vois pas comment une gamine comme elle pourrait faire un bon monarque pour Faneas… Que les choses soient claires, j'aime beaucoup Sakura. Elle est vive, courageuse et valeureuse. Mais pour être roi, il faut plus que ça ! Il faut un grand sens de l'abnégation, mais aussi de la sagesse et de la rigueur. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas la blâmer d'avoir dit qu'elle ne désirait pas de ce poste. Moi-même je n'aimerais pas vivre avec un tel poids sur les épaules. Mais notre futur roi, surtout dans une période aussi sombre, devrait être bien plus…

-Bien plus quoi ? Déterminé ? Sakura est la personne la plus déterminée que je connaisse. Quand elle a décidé de faire quelque chose, elle va jusqu'au bout. Si elle regrette son rôle, ce n'est pas pour les responsabilités qui lui incombe, mais parce que ça signifie qu'elle doit prendre la place d'une personne qu'elle aime plus que tout… Tout comme toi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Répondait Eriol, d'apparence détaché.

Mais sa remarque semblait fausse. II soupçonnait quelque chose et redoutait sans doute d'avoir raison. Tomoyo précisait donc son propos en le gratifiant d'un sourire doux et compréhensif.

-Toi aussi… tu l'aimes énormément. Tu dois être la personne à plus à même de comprendre pourquoi Sakura ne veut pas accepter ce poste en sachant ce que cela implique…

-C-Comment tu le sais ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de lui avec vous. Demandait-il d'une voix blanche.

-Chaque fois qu'il est question de sa majesté Clow Read, tu t'enfermes dans ton mutisme et tu te fais discret. Dans ses moments-là ton visage se peint d'un voile de tristesse… J'ai deviné le reste, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que pour le moment, tu ne veuilles rien dire. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sakura et je ne le ferai pas. Mais ne tardes pas trop, vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun… il serait dommage de ne pas les partager… Sakura ne réalisera jamais cela d'elle-même, alors c'est à toi de lui expliquer. Une fois que les choses se seront un peu calmées…

Un long silence suivit cette révélation. Eriol était troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre… il ne se savait pas si transparent. Il y réfléchit un long moment, oubliant Tomoyo qui le fixait avec tendresse. Les souvenirs lui revenaient et lui faisait se rappeler à quel point il était différent avant… plus intrépide, plus téméraire… Peut-être que finalement il se trompait, peut-être que la dévotion et l'abandon de soi n'était pas la chose la plus importante pour régner. Sakura lui avait déjà appris bien des choses, et Tomoyo venait à son tour de lui ouvrir les yeux.

-Merci Tomoyo. Tu es toujours si… gentille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi… Soufflait-il.

-Oh et bien pour commencer tu aurais sans doute déjà étripé Sakura ! Plaisantait la jeune femme d'un ton badin.

-Ah ? Détrompes-toi très chère. Il se trouve qu'à force de côtoyer cette énergumène de Shaolan, j'ai développé un self-control hors du commun. Je suis à peu près certain que j'aurais su gérer seul la tempête Sakura.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas encore les ravages qu'elle fait… Moi je te prédis que tu ne t'en sortirais pas sans moi. Je te suis indispensable pour tenir le coup. Disait Tomoyo, agrémentant sa réplique d'un sourire mystérieux et peut-être aussi un peu timide.

-C'est bien vrai… Tu l'as vu dans une de tes visions ? Ou c'est juste une intuition ?

-Un peu des deux ! Tu peux me croire, la tempête Sakura rend les gens beaucoup plus prévoyants. Grimaçait Tomoyo.

Eriol se prit à rire de bon chœur à la remarque. Un vrai rire, un rire de joie comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis… En fait il ne savait même plus depuis quand ! Son rire était chaud si et agréable aux oreilles de Tomoyo qu'elle fut à son tour emportée dans cette agréable moment d'hilarité. Les deux prélats plaisantèrent ainsi encore un moment, de plus en plus complice, avant qu'Eriol ne se laisse aller à un geste totalement inopportun.

Emporté par la liesse du moment, il saisit Tomoyo par le bras et l'attirait contre lui. Lentement, il la rapprochait de lui et c'est avec une grande douceur qu'il vint entourer ses bras autour d'elle. Une fois qu'elle fut enfin à l'endroit ou il la souhaitait si ardemment, enlacé tout contre son torse, il se permit un long soupir de contentement.

Tomoyo de son coté avait arrêté de respirer et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Eriol était quelqu'un de chaleureux mais qui gardait toujours une certaine distance, alors comment diable s'était-elle retrouvée aussi proche de lui ?! Et surtout pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal ? La jeune maitre d'eau gardait le souffle coupé, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette situation des plus impromptues. Devait-elle le rejeter ? Elle n'en avait pourtant pas vraiment envie…

Elle se retrouvait, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire…

Eriol resserrait encore son emprise. Laissant la chaleur les envahir tous les deux. Il était fatigué mais serein, il se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Peu lui importait tout le reste. Il ne désirait rien de plus que le simple fait de garder Tomoyo entre ces bras encore quelques secondes de plus. Juste quelques secondes encore…

-Tu as raison sur un point. Je ne peux définitivement plus m'en passer… Merci. Soufflait-il d'une voix si basse que Tomoyo ne fut pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

Dans le doute, elle ne répondit rien -De toute façon elle ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à sa voix pour parler- et se contentait de l'enlacer à son tour. Elle remontait ses bras sur le dos musclé et lassait aller sa tête contre les pectoraux fermes en fermant les yeux.

Le lendemain arrivait bien trop vite au gout de Tomoyo. L'aurore commençait déjà à apparaitre et elle était toujours aussi fatiguée.

Mais il y avait au moins un point positif : le ciel qui se colorait d'une faible lumière grise, et l'air chargé d'humidité laissait deviner que la journée serait probablement pluvieuse, pour le plus grand plaisir de la maîtresse de l'eau.

Il était temps pour elle d'aller réveiller les autres. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté pour Eriol et Kelo, mais comme chaque matin, ce fut une toute autre histoire pour Sakura. Même en mission, cette dernière semblait incapable de se lever tout de suite après le réveil. Seulement c'était sans compter l'acharnement et l'expérience de la brune dans ce domaine. En effet il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes à Tomoyo pour faire sortir la reine de son lit de fortune.

Et ce fut une Sakura passablement débraillée et de mauvaise humeur qui apparaissait devant Eriol et Kelo qui prenaient le café soluble que Tomoyo avait eu la délicatesse de préparer. Le spectacle était d'ailleurs assez cocasse à observer… Sakura, ses cheveux courts ébouriffés et en épis sur sa tête, se dirigeait au radar vers la dernière tasse de café restante en grognant un étrange son en guise de « bonjour » aux deux autres. Eriol, loin de s'en offusquer, se contentait d'un hochement de tête approximatif. La même tête restant d'ailleurs à quelques centimètres de sa propre tasse pour recueillir les effluves du précieux liquide.

Tomoyo regardait Sakura se servir le café fumant en mettant plus de la moitié à côté. C'était désespérément habituel pour elle, mais ça l'amusait toujours un peu de voir la roussette comme ça. Même si ça en devenait laçant, à la longue.

_« Et maintenant, il y a Eriol qui ne vaut pas mieux que Sakura pour ce qui est de la vivacité d'esprit au saut du lit… »_ Se dit-elle avant de soupirer dramatiquement.

-Allez vient Kelo ! Allons préparer nos affaires pour reprendre la route… Le jour sera bientôt complètement levé et il ne faut pas compter sur ces deux là pour nous aider avant que les lunes n'aient disparues ! Expliquait-elle en s'affairant alors que les deux autres n'avaient pas écouté un traitre mot de sa complainte, la tête toujours plongée dans le seul liquide ayant la capacité de les réveiller…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le petit groupe s'était remis en marche. Comme la veille, Sakura et Kelo parcouraient la forêt perchés sur la cime des arbres tandis qu'Eriol et Tomoyo progressaient au sol. La marche était soutenue, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Et bientôt, Sakura les prévenaient qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la lisière du bois de Myrkvid. Tomoyo en profitait d'ailleurs pour faire entendre son soulagement.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines pour autant ! Leur rappelait Eriol, toujours aussi sérieux. Une fois que nous aurons quitté la forêt, il sera plus difficile de nous cacher et nous sommes encore à plusieurs kilomètres de l'armée…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Le temps est instable aujourd'hui. Je sens même un fort orage arriver vers nous, il se dirige vers les montagnes face à nous… Je pourrais m'en servir le moment venu pour créer une tempête si forte que les Endorains ne pourront pas voir à un mètre devant eux ! Disait Tomoyo, fière d'elle.

-Par où vont-ils passer, Eriol ? Demandait Sakura.

-Ils se dirigent vers le Nord-Ouest… Je pense qu'ils veulent éviter de s'enfoncer trop profondément dans la montagne d'Ase-Gard et qu'ils préfèrent passer par les gorges à la limite de la forêt. Ça leur fait faire un détour mais c'est sans doute plus simple pour eux puisque le terrain est plus accessible. Etroit mais plat… Nous devons à tout prix les arrêter avant qu'ils atteignent les gorges, sinon le terrain sera trop découvert. Même à trois, nous ne pourrons pas contenir une telle puissance. Chaque soldat a probablement un pouvoir, et nous ne savons pas sur qui on peut tomber… . Si ça tourne mal il nous faut pouvoir nous retirer facilement.

-Au contraire. Nous les attendrons aux gorges, c'est l'endroit idéal pour un guet-apens! Disait fièrement Sakura d'un ton qui paraissait sans appel.

C'est alors qu'Eriol, à bout des décisions arbitraires de la reine, explosait :

-Quoi ? T'es tarée ?! Mais Sakura tu m'écoutes quand je te parle !? Je t'ai dit que c'est trop risqué avec une telle armée. C'est vraiment dingue ça ! Pourquoi tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir quoi que ce soit ! S'emportait-il.

-Hé ! Je donne juste mon avis ! Et puis c'est moi la reine, tu es sensé m'écouter ! Râlait Sakura en tirant la langue de manière très adulte au brun qui bouillonnait.

-Tu n'es la reine que quand ça t'arrange ! Et ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ! Rétorquait Eriol qui avait de plus en plus envie d'étrangler la jeune femme. Finalement Tomoyo devait avoir raison, supporter Sakura était par moment plus difficile encore que de vivre avec Shaolan.

-Oh lala ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Binoclard ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une maladie ! Et puis…

-Sakura ! Si tu nous expliquais ton plan au lieu de rendre ce cher Eriol chèvre. Intervenait Tomoyo alors qu'Eriol s'offusquait légèrement.

Mais la remarque eut au moins l'intérêt de calmer Sakura aussi bien que si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau sur la tête. Apparemment Tomoyo avait une très forte influence sur sa cousine puisque Sakura, bien que mécontente, s'attelait enfin à expliquer son idée.

-Oh bon… Ca va… Je sais qu'affronter TOUTE l'armée et gagner est impossible dans les gorges. Mais c'est l'endroit idéal pour battre Zef et Li.

-Comment ça ? Demandait Tomoyo.

-Ben leurs pouvoirs sont les explosions et le feu, non ? Les endroits comme les gorges ont un terrain plat mais ils sont entourés de hautes montagnes et le chemin est souvent très étroit… Zef ne pourra pas faire exploser ses bombes puisqu'il sombrerait sous les décombres. Et même le feu de Li ne pourra pas se propager comme il le voudra. Surtout que plus l'endroit est étriqué, plus ma maitrise des vents qui y soufflent est précise. Il faut donc juste les éloigner du reste de l'armée.

Ça se tenait. Tomoyo avait déjà dit à Eriol que Sakura avait un sens inné du combat mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait aussi douée. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un combat de quelques minutes avec Shaolan pour deviner qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les espaces confinés alors qu'Eriol avait mis plusieurs années à le comprendre. Le plan de Sakura fut finalement accepté, avec quelques retouches toutefois.

Sakura boudait un peu, pour le principe de n'avoir pas été prise au sérieux dès le début, mais elle reprit un air plus sérieux à la sortie de la forêt. Le sous-bois s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser sa place à une plaine dégagée, la jeune windscaper se sentie envahie par une sensation très désagréable de malaise ambiant. Aucuns oiseaux ne volaient dans le ciel grisonnant, et pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans cet endroit… c'était mauvais.

Dès que le groupe eut dépassé le dernier arbre de la forêt de Myrkvid, Sakura se sentit basculer dans ce qui aurait pu être le plus atroce des cauchemars. Devant elle s'étendait les corps et les maisons calcinées de ce qui avait dû former quelques heures auparavant encore un village…

Mais maintenant il ne restait rien. Que des petit tas de cendre et des maisons encore fumantes. L'air était chargé de cette odeur si particulière de chair carbonisée et le silence de mort qui régnait sur les lieux venait parfaire cette atmosphère macabre.

L'odeur putride prenait Sakura à la gorge, lui donnant envie de vomir. Mais la jeune héritière du trône restait stoïque, observant ce sinistre spectacle sans rien dire.

Les trois autres arrivèrent bien vite. Pour contempler à leur tour ce qu'Endor était capable de faire. Personne ne disait mot. Mais rapidement, Kelo s'élançait dans les décombres alors que Tomoyo sentit le besoin de se détourner de cet horrible vision, sans doute parce qu'elle avait trop peur que ses propres visions se superposent à cette vérité écrasante pour lui montrer de mauvais présages…

-Ne détournes pas le regard… Lui dit alors Sakura d'une voix très basse. Je sais que c'est dur, mais garde ce village gravé dans ton esprit. Nous étions responsables de ses gens… Si les choses avaient pu être différentes, ils seraient peut-être encore en vie…

Eriol fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne dise pas _« si vous m'aviez laissé partir tout de suite… »._ Lui fixait les corps meurtris sans pouvoir s'y soustraire. Il était comme hypnotisé par cette horreur sans nom.

-Nous devrions au moins les enterrer… Sanglotait Tomoyo, accroupie devant le corps d'une jeune femme qui avait dû être magnifique de son vivant. L'oracle posait des doigts fins sur le visage de la villageoise, fermant ses yeux noisette pour la laisser reposer à jamais. _« Voilà… On dirait qu'elle dort paisiblement… »_

Tomoyo se relevait ensuite, fixant avec anxiété le visage de Sakura qui s'était entièrement fermé. Cette dernière ne lâchait pas la scène des yeux. Son regard passant et repassant sans cesse sur les masures calcinés et les monticules de corps. Le feu… Tout cela était l'œuvre macabre du démon Li, à n'en point douter. Sakura serra les poings, renouvelant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de le tuer de ses mains.

-Nous devrions chercher s'il reste des survivants…

-Pas la peine… Kelo a déjà vérifié, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Disait Sakura.

-Bon… Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à les enterrer. C'est la moindre des choses… Soufflait Eriol, sortant les bras de son épais manteau pour les allonger et appeler la terre.

Le sol se mit à trembler légèrement pour laisser les gravillons et la terre se dérober face à eux, faisant apparaitre le début d'une fausse. Sakura l'observait faire en fonçant les sourcils, semblant mécontente pour une raison qui échappait à Tomoyo.

-Eriol, arrêtes-toi ! Pas maintenant… pas comme ça… On prendra le temps de leur creuser des tombes descentes, sans magie, lorsqu'on aura récupéré Sora. Pour l'instant, met-on nous en route.

-… Oui… Faisons comme ça. Disait finalement Eriol, respectant l'envie de la sorcière.

Tomoyo et Kelo eux aussi acquiescèrent d'un hochement du casque.

C'était donc dans un silence pesant que les quatre compères traversèrent ce qui restait du village, respectant religieusement le repos des morts.

Eriol s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour l'enfant. Sora avait dû voir ce qu'il s'était passé ici… Et Eriol savait parfaitement que Shaolan était tout à fait capable d'un tel massacre. Si les villageois lui avaient résisté, il était possible qu'il en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités.

Mais cette ignominie… même de la part de Shaolan… c'était trop cruel. Comment un enfant de 5 ans à peine pouvait-il supporter une atrocité pareille ? Sora devait être terrorisé… peut-être même avait-il déjà perdu la raison.

Tomoyo et Sakura devaient probablement s'inquiéter des mêmes raisons, mais elles n'en firent pas part. Le groupe pressait pourtant le pas dès qu'ils eurent dépassé le village. Ceroberos se changeant à nouveau en cette étrange petite peluche pour passer plus inaperçu et se cacher dans la poche de la robe de Sakura.

Ils avançaient maintenant dans une zone dégagée, parsemée de champs et de cultures agricoles. Les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Le paysage commençait à changer pour ressembler à une région montagneuse. Nul doute qu'Ase-Gard, le domaine de l'Ouest, était proche.

Sakura les guidait avec assurance, connaissant les moindres recoins de ce fief. Le relief devenait de plus en plus escarpé à mesure qu'ils approchaient du pied de la montagne. Mais leur guide connaissait des raccourcis bien pratiques et bientôt, ils arrivèrent en vue des gorges.

-Sakura ! Attends. L'interpelait soudainement le prélat du Nord. Je ressens quelque chose… on dirait qu'ils arrivent… . Mais c'est impossible, toute l'armée n'a pas pu se déplacer aussi vite. En plus le sol tremble très peu : ils doivent être une cinquantaine pas plus. Ce sont des cavaliers aguerris, ils chevauchent extrêmement vite.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas eux. Disait Sakura sans se retourner, concentrée sur le chemin escarpé qu'ils empruntaient.

-Ça m'étonnerait… Sak, réfléchit un peu. Tu connais bien la région, est-ce que tu penses qu'ils auraient pu passer par un autre endroit ? Questionnait Tomoyo avec empressement.

-Non… Non. Bien sûr il y a la Grand'Route qui va de Baseen-Dar à Ase Gard, mais cette route les forcerait à se rapprocher de notre capitale… Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient un ennemi là-bas. Ce Freyr ne laisserait sans doute pas passer une telle occasion. En plus, ce chemin serait difficile pour une armée… La route est large mais elle monte en permanence.

-Mais admettons que l'armée soit envoyée à Ase Gard pour défaire ce Freyr. Ils sont nombreux et sans doute accompagné de certains des plus puissants mages d'Endor ! C'est parfaitement logique… Ça pourrait être une diversion qui laisserait le temps à Zef de passer par ce chemin en emportant Sora. Disait Eriol en désignant la route qui serpentait dans les gorges.

-C'est vrai Sakura… Abondait Tomoyo avec ferveur. N'oublions pas que Zef et Shaolan pensent être débarrassés de nous. Leur seul ennemi ici, c'est ce résistant. Ils ne s'imaginent pas que d'autres personnes pourraient encore se mettre en travers de leur route. Ce serait une stratégie logique que d'envoyer l'escouade d'Endor contre Freyr pour faire diversion pendant que Zef et Shaolan emmènent Sora vers Endor par les gorges, loin de leur seul ennemi. C'est une bonne stratégie… C'est ce que je ferais à leur place.

La conversation ne put malheureusement aller plus avant, faute des bruits de sabots qu'ils entendaient approcher. Une cavalcade arrivait, on voyait déjà les volutes de poussières s'élever au loin, sur la route des gorges. Sakura frissonnait, en proie à l'inquiétude. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Si ce convoi n'était rien d'autre que des commerçants et qu'ils avaient définitivement perdu la trace de Sora ?

_« Calme-toi ma grande…_ Se dit-elle pour elle-même. _Tout ira bien… Tu le retrouveras, il ne peut pas en être autrement. » _Essayait-elle de se rassurer alors qu'elle fixait avec anxiété le nuage de poussière qui s'approchait. Il était temps de se ressaisir et d'oublier toutes ses craintes, sinon elle ne serait bonne à rien si un combat s'avérait nécessaire. Sakura fermait les yeux, respirant profondément. Elle n'écoutait que les sabots qui martelaient le sol. Des cavaliers chevronnés… lourdement chargés… des bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquent…

-C'est eux ! Criait Eriol, qui en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Même si les choses ont changé, on s'en tient au plan. Sakura, tu attends ici qu'ils aient passé le… Sakura ?!

Trop tard… Sakura filait déjà vers la diligence. Et Eriol, bouillant une fois de plus de colère, se disait qu'il avait accordé sa confiance trop vite à cette petite écervelée qui vraisemblablement en ferait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il aurait du la clouer au sol ! Il ne restait que Tomoyo et lui à couvert maintenant… mais cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Elle gardait se doux sourire si calme et apaisant, même dans un moment pareil.

-Désolée, Eriol. J'aurais peut-être dû te dire qu'elle ne t'écouterait pas. Sakura ne suit que rarement le plan… Et pour te dire la vérité, maintenant que la situation a changé, moi non plus je n'ai plus l'intention de le suivre. J'espère que tu m'excuseras…

Et sur ces mots, l'oracle disparaissait à son tour, usant de ses pouvoirs pour se dématérialiser. Eriol se retrouvait seul. Seul et dans une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Par Tyr, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter d'avoir à supporter de telles idiotes pour partenaires ! Si elles ne se faisaient pas tuer pendant ce combat, il les tuerait bien de ses propres mains ! Comment pouvaient-elles penser vaincre sans aucunes connaissances de leurs ennemis !

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que suivre le mouvement ? Rien… S'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à ces deux jeunes femmes, il n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre. C'est pourquoi il s'élançait à son tour, pestant comme un Chartier, et ne disposant ni de lion céleste ni de pouvoirs de téléportassions, il se devait de courir le plus vite possible.

Eriol arrivait bientôt en vue de la cavalcade. Ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Car les cavaliers, habillés des armures rouges d'Endor, étaient dans un sale état. Leurs chevaux avaient cédés à la paniques et avaient presque tous désarçonnés leur cavaliers et les avaient jeté au sol. Le jeune juge remarquait que certains avaient de profondes entailles sur tout le corps, comme s'ils avaient été coupés par une multitude d'épées tranchantes_. « Ça, c'est signé Sakura… elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle ! Et les autres qui semblent simplement endormi, ça doit être Tomoyo. J'ai peut-être sous-estimé leurs forces. » _

En regardant ce carnage, Eriol était forcé de reconnaitre qu'il s'était laissé emporter par des préjugés. Lui qui se voulait impartial et sans avis préconçu, il avait été dupé par leurs formes fragiles et frêles de femmes, et n'avait pas su voir les guerrières qu'elles étaient. Même en sachant qu'elles étaient aptes au combat, il les avait imaginées incapables de tuer, trop tendre… trop naïve. Les corps qui jonchaient le sol étaient la preuve de sa profonde méprise. Il voyait clair dans leurs choix : Tomoyo était allée affronter Zeff, et Sakura était partie à la recherche de Sora et de Shaolan.

Elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de combattre le menu fretin. Et c'était donc à lui de se taper le reste…

_« Dommage pour moi… je me retrouve sans adversaire convenable ! Enfin… Je vais laisser les choses comme ça pour le moment. Il est légitime qu'elles soient les adversaires de Zeff et de Shaolan. Je vais devoir leur faire confiance. De mon côté, on dirait qu'une quinzaine d'homme de cette escouade aient échappés au passage des filles… ils doivent être suffisamment fort pour nous divertir. Tyr, apparait. »_

Le combat avait commencé dans les gorges. Eriol savait qu'il en était de même pour les deux autres. Il sentait la terre en mouvement autour de lui. Sakura était à l'Est, et Tomoyo devant lui, à un kilomètre à peine. Eriol était dans un endroit qui lui était propice. Une fois de plus, l'issue du combat ne faisait aucun doute.

Il se débarrassait rapidement de ses deux premiers adversaires. Armé de Tyr, c'était vraiment un jeu d'enfants ! Le troisième homme qu'il affrontait lui donnait toutefois un peu plus de difficultés. Il était habile et bien plus fort que les autres. Mais finalement, Eriol se lassait de cet adversaire aussi. Il terrassait à lui tout seul tous les hommes encore valide. Mais cela lui pris du temps… trop longtemps. Absorbé par son combat, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. C'est seulement lorsqu'une énorme explosion soufflait toute la zone qu'il réalisait enfin où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se dirigeait automatiquement vers la zone de combat où il sentait l'aura de Tomoyo, supposant que la déflagration provenait de Zeff.

Mais en arrivant sur place, il fut obligé de constaté qu'il s'était trompé… Rien ne s'était visiblement passé comme il le supposait. Ce qu'il voyait était bien plus déroutant et inquiétant. Car sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, devant lui se trouvaient Tomoyo, faisant face à Sakura qui semblait être à l'origine de l'explosion.

Sakura semblait avoir perdue la raison. Elle fixait sa cousine avec le regard d'une bête sauvage que l'on essayait d'apprivoiser. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal… mais le plus inquiétant était qu'elle semblait prête à tout. Elle ressemblait aux démons assoiffés de sang… et le sang qu'elle convoitait, c'était celui de Tomoyo.

Cette dernière semblait être en bonne forme, son manteau bleu frappé des armoiries de l'eau n'avait même pas un accro suite à son combat contre Zeff. Elle tenait Noah, sous sa forme de sceptre. Son visage était totalement fermé. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Sakura avec détermination, semblant défier sa cousine de faire un pas de plus. C'est alors qu'Eriol regardait pour la première fois ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il vit la dépouille de l'Endorain responsable du massacre de Mitsujima, bien sûr, mais aussi une autre personne. La silhouette si familière de Shaolan, qui semblait être sorti de justesse d'une mise à mort tant il avait de blessures sur le corps.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sora. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Eriol réfléchissait à toute allure, laissant son cerveau déduire les éléments manquants.

_« Ok… ok… Ne pas paniquer ! Tomoyo a du rapidement en finir avec Zeff. Elle n'aime pas combattre et voulait surement venger son fief le plus rapidement possible. Sakura est limite sadique, elle, aime se battre et avait une affaire très personnelle à régler avec Shaolan. Elle devait prendre son temps. Il est sûrement encore en vie. Ça se tient. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas battu alors qu'il doit être bien plus fort qu'elle est un mystère dont j'ignore la réponse pour le moment. Mais nous verrons plus tard… Tout d'abord, pourquoi Tomoyo défendrait Shaolan ? »_

Eriol n'y comprenait plus rien. Jamais encore dans sa vie, il ne s'était senti si dépassé par les évènements. Il avait la désagréable impression que rien n'était régit par des règles logiques avec les deux jeunes filles et ça semblait aller en empirant ! Comment ses deux là avaient pu en venir à se tenir tête ? Elles n'allaient quand même pas se battre ? Si ? Sakura fit un pas en avant, et ses yeux verts étaient si sombres de colère qu'Eriol su qu'il allait être détrompé : elle était décidée à se battre. Mais qu'est que c'était que ce délire ?!

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire un pas de plus, Sakura ! Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer. Tu peux lui faire aussi mal que ça te chante, coupe lui un bras si tu veux mais tu ne le tueras pas. Nous avons besoin de lui pour restaurer le royaume… TON royaume ! Il est hors que question que tu fasses foirer notre mission juste à cause de ta vengeance personnelle ! Affirmait Tomoyo d'une voix grave dans laquelle on sentait tout le poids d'une colère sourde et difficilement contenue.

Elle n'avait pas bougé alors que Sakura continuait sa progression, lentement… Elle était calme, souriante… inquiétante… Elle avait cet éclat dans les yeux, celui qui donnait des frissons mais qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Et cet éclat, Eriol savait ce qu'il signifiait. Il l'avait vu des centaines de fois. C'était de la détermination mélangé au désespoir… il le voyait dans le regard des deux jeunes filles… Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, il le savait déjà. Il y avait des combats qu'on pouvait éviter, et d'autres qui devaient avoir lieu. Celui-ci faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Sakura avait perdu Sora, elle n'avait plus aucune raisons de tenir plus longtemps. Dans son esprit, la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie était son amour pour ce petit être. Elle survivait pour sa mission et sa vengeance et ses rares sourires étaient pour Sora.

_« Pas étonnant qu'elle sombre dans la folie maintenant qu'elle l'a perdu, lui aussi… »_ Devinait Eriol.

-Tu l'as entendu… Il nous a trahi … Il a brulé ce village… Il a sans doute tué Sora. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Laisses-moi passer… Laisse-moi le tuer ! Il mérite de mourir ! Il n'est pas le sauveur que tu imaginais, il ne fera jamais rien pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne ! Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour nous, Ni pour Faneas ! Tout est fini… ALORS LAISSE-MOI LE TUER !

-Arrêtes-toi ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai pas avancer d'avantage ! Affirmait Tomoyo d'une voix confiante et froide.

-Oh… Et que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer… Plaisantait Sakura en riant sardoniquement, totalement insolente et désinvolte dans son attitude.

-Non… Bien sûr que non. Mais ne me sous-estime pas ! Je peux t'arrêter comme je veux.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Sifflait Sakura. Elle regardait Tomoyo comme un chat qui regarde la souris avec laquelle elle allait s'amuser. Elle avait totalement perdu l'esprit.

Eriol n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais à peine voulait-il intervenir que le combat avait déjà commencé. En quelques secondes, il se retrouvait au centre d'une incroyable tempête. L'eau et le vent étaient si violents que rien ne résistait à la pression, les arbres et la terre tremblaient de toutes parts. Tomoyo semblait déployer tout son pouvoir pour empêcher Sakura d'avancer. Elle devait savoir que Sakura, avec son sens inné du combat et sa capacité à s'adapter, risquait de rapidement la surpasser si elle la laissait approcher. Sakura était sûre d'elle, elle était bien plus douée au combat que sa cousine. Mais pour cela elle devait la toucher. Tomoyo avait beau comprendre des stratégies des plus pointues, encore fallait-il les mettre en pratique… Alors Sakura restait confiante : elle était la meilleure pour réussir dans les plans de Tomoyo !

Eriol les regardait combattre, à la fois fasciné et effrayé par la puissance qu'elles déployaient. C'était bien au-delà de la force qu'elles affichaient lorsqu'ils étaient sur terre. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, du moins pas sans provoquer de changements irréversibles dans le paysage des environs. Il décidait donc d'aller chercher Shaolan. C'était une bonne opportunité pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Eriol cherchait son ancien camarade depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'il trébucha sur le corps de ce dernier. Il l'extirpait des gravas qui l'ensevelissaient et le tirait loin du combat, dans un endroit à couvert. Les arbres les protégeraient un peu de la pluie et du vent…

Eriol profitait du fait que Shaolan soit affaibli pour le ligoter, enchainant son corps meurtri dans un épais rocher. Puis il dégainait Tyr et le pointait sur la tête du brun. On pouvait voir, au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune, un regard sérieux et sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Shaolan. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas prendre la menace au sérieux… Il grimaçait sous une douleur quelconque avant de badiner :

-Tiens tiens ! Eriol, ça fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Joli spectacle tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ha ha ! Très drôle ! On n'a pas trop le temps, là. Je sais pas exactement ce que tu fous, mais une chose est sûre : cette situation ne t'arrange pas plus que moi. Alors dis-moi ce que je dois savoir et je déciderai ce que je vais faire de toi !

-Tu as sans doute déjà une petite idée… Soufflait Shaolan d'une voix un peu trop faible au gout d'Eriol. D'accord Sakura était forte, mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir mis Shaolan dans un état pareil en si peu de temps. Écoute … pas la peine de me menacer. Je sais très bien que tu me tueras si tu as le moindre doute. Je te connais depuis longtemps, je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable. Et honnêtement, je me contrefiche de tout ça… Je ne suis pas comme ces deux gamines qui pensent encore que vous êtes à peu-près du même niveau… Tu aimes jouer avec tes adversaires. Tu es plus cruel et plus sadique que moi… Toi tu aurais pu brûler ce village sans l'ombre d'un remord si cela avait servi ta mission.

-Parce que tu as eu des remords toi ? Demandait Eriol, dubitatif.

-Pas vraiment… Je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais besoin de ça pour faire diversion. Tuer des guerriers ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais les femmes et les paysans… C'est… dérangeant. Pff… De toute façon ils n'avaient aucunes chances, l'armée de Zeff avait besoin de nourriture et d'eau… et les villageois refusaient de donner leurs vivres à des Endorains. Ils étaient condamnés. Autant en profiter pour que les enfants puissent filer, et Sora avec eux. C'est moi qui les aie brûlé, de cette manière je gagnais la confiance des gardes et permettait aux enfants de partir dans la forêt. Expliquait Shaolan. Avec la fumée et les flammes, les gardes n'ont pas vu les enfants filer. De tout façon, Zeff avait déjà tuer pratiquement tous les adultes.

-Alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as laissé le petit filler ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuer ?

-tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je vois bien que tu as compris… Peut-être même que tu as compris depuis le début… Je n'ai pas trop envi de te faire le plaisir de te le dire de vive voix.

-Tu me surestimés. J'avais des soupçons mais je n'ai commencé à y croire vraiment depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, lorsque tu nous as donné l'arc avant de quitter la terre. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé un moyen de revenir si tu nous avais réellement trahi. Mais cette situation remet tout en question. Pourquoi tu as laissé Sora partir ? Si tu l'avais gardé on aurait pu changer les choses ici ! Tu devais savoir qu'on te retrouverait, alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas gardé pour faire pression sur Sakura ? Tu as voulu tout gérer tout seul et maintenant on est dans une situation vraiment délicate et c'est entièrement ta faute !

-Zeff était trop furieux contre lui… ce petit vaurien à autant de répondant que Sakura, il a passé son temps à provoquer Zeff... il allait le tuer, et mort il ne nous servirait à rien. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé filer. C'était ma seule option. S'il était mort, plus rien n'aurait été possible… Alors, t'es avec moi ?

La question semblait mériter réflexion. Eriol toisait Shaolan, longuement. Semblant peser le pour et le contre. Shaolan pouvait être un traitre et un démon de la pire espèce… mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sakura et Tomoyo se rendraient bientôt compte de la disparition du prélat de l'Est, et la situation deviendrait plus compliquée encore.

-Eriol, je sais ce que tu veux. Au fond tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Pour l'instant nous avons un intérêt commun. Nous voulons arrêter ce combat stupide, et pour ça nous avons besoin de l'aide de Sora. Je suis sûr qu'il a ressenti les auras des filles et qu'il doit se diriger par ici malgré mes conseils… Il faut le trouver au plus vite. Avec ton pouvoir tu devrais le localiser facilement. C'est notre seul chance de les arrêter… Je l'aurai bien fait tout seul, mais je ne pensais pas que la différence entre les pouvoirs de Sakura sur terre et ceux qu'elle est capable de déployer ici pouvaient être importante à ce point. Elle est au moins cinq fois plus forte qu'avant… Si elle se déchaine encore, elle pourrait détruire le fief.

-Pas étonnant… l'air est plus pur ici. Sur terre, c'était comme si elle se battait avec un pieux qui lui perforait les poumons. Tu n'y faisais jamais attention, mais Toya était exactement pareil. Il se battait beaucoup mieux sur son fief qu'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas ce petit détail qui fait que tu sois aussi blessé après ce petit combat avec Sakura… Elle n'était pas très sérieuse. Tu t'es laissé faire… Pourtant tu es déjà bien amoché : des côtes cassées, une belle balafre sur l'épaule et une entaille profonde et sévère dans le ventre… Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. Tu arrives à te lever au moins ? Pourquoi je m'allierais à un mec dans ton état ? Questionnait le juge, son Beretta toujours pointé sur Shaolan, prêt à tirer.

Mais le prélat de l'Est était bien trop mal en point pour s'inquiéter de cette menace. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'Eriol n'hésiterait pas longtemps à le tuer, après tout il avait fait du mal au peuple de Faneas. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas d'autres options. Eriol était un homme malin, suffisamment pour savoir que Shaolan avait une idée derrière la tête. Si ce n'était pas le cas, le maitre du feu aurait déjà cherché un moyen de s'échapper.

-Je peux les retenir. Après tout, elles se battent pour moi… Souriait la canaille, bien conscient que les mots qu'il avait choisi avec minutie agaceraient son « ami ». Elles avaient des différents qui ne pouvaient que se solder ainsi, mais c'est moi le déclencheur. Ta chère et tendre pense qu'il faut me laisser en vie et me faire parler pour clarifier la situation, et bien sûr me forcer à activer le temple de l'Est qui ferait de moi un prélat légitime. Mais Sakura est trop folle de rage pour écouter. Elle me cherche et vit dans l'espoir de me trouver et de me tuer depuis tant d'années qu'elle ne peut renoncer aussi facilement. En quelque sorte, je suis son seul point de repère… Elle m'a vu tuer ceux qu'elle aimait, enlever son précieux Sora et la torturer physiquement et moralement avec mon feu… Aucune parole ne pouvait la ramener à la raison, je le savais depuis le début. Expliquait le brun dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus basse et atone. Je ne pensais pas que Tomoyo prendrait ma défense… honnêtement, son sens du devoir est incroyable. Je n'avais pas prévu ça…

-Tu as laissé Sakura te battre parce que tu pensais mériter le traitement, tu voulais expier tes fautes. Réalisait Eriol.

-C'est vrai… Je te l'ai toujours dit, je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je désire.

-Mais ton souhait a changé… Shao, ton souhait est peut-être encore plus délicat à obtenir que le précédent…

-Je sais.

Shaolan marquait une pause, utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour relever la tête vers le ciel et observer le combat des deux jeunes femmes. La tempête faisait rage, l'eau et le vent déferlaient dans les gorges et balayaient tout sur leur passage. Tomoyo commençait à se fatiguer. Elle ne parvenait plus à maintenir Sakura à une distance suffisante et se faisait submerger petit à petit par la puissance de sa cousine. Cette dernière avait eu beaucoup de mal au début du combat, mais elle s'était finalement habituée aux assauts de « la Dame du Lac ». Elle ne s'amusait pas comme elle en avait l'habitude, cette fois son visage était totalement fermé et dans ses yeux se lisait l'étendue de sa folie. Elle n'était même plus en mesure de parler. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était tuer… du sang… du sang… de la douleur… de la souffrance… Elle n'était même plus consciente de se battre contre Tomoyo.

Sakura était assez proche maintenant. Elle était capable de repousser les trombes d'eau glacées et pouvait venir à moins de deux mètres de son ennemi. Pourquoi elle se battait ? Contre qui ? Elle ne le savait plus et s'en fichait éperdument. Gagner… C'est la seule chose qui lui importait. Elle se saisissait de Mjöllnir et fonçait. Le vent et l'eau avaient créé une épaisse brume qui empêchait Sakura de voir son adversaire, mais malgré cela elle se savait proche de son but.

Le brouillard se dissipait à mesure qu'elle avançait, mais elle n'y prenait pas garde. De toute façon rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Même si elle le voulait. Le mouvement était trop rapide et précis… Sakura voyait maintenant le visage de son ennemi, sans pour autant vraiment reconnaitre les traits de sa cousine. Quelque chose dans ce visage de porcelaine l'interpelait tout de même. Ce visage si doux… ces yeux bleu-marine qui déversaient sur elle tant de chaleur.

_« Arrêtes-toi ! »_ Lui hurlait une voix au fin fond de son esprit. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors qu'elle réalisait avec effroi ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la lame de Mjolnir s'enfonçait dans la chair et cet étrange liquide tiède et sombre qui coulait sur ses mains… était-ce du sang ? Elle avait blessé… Tomoyo. Tomoyo… sa meilleure amie ! Sa seule amie… celle qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Qui avait su la remettre sur le droit chemin, et lui tenir tête quand elle avait tort.

Sakura, les yeux fermés, terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, s'affalait contre le corps encore chaud qu'elle venait pourtant de pourfendre de part en part… Mais déjà ce corps s'affaissait sur elle, ne pouvant plus tenir par sa propre volonté.

-NOONNNN !

-Sakura-nee ! Ni-san !

A suivre…

1 : Myrkvid est en référence au fieffe de l'Ouest qui se nomme Asgard, ou plutôt Ase Gard dans mon histoire. Ce nom est le vrai nom de la forêt qui relie le monde d'Asgard et celui Jotunheim.

Alors ? Vous trouvez Faneas comment ? Review ?


	14. Chapitre 13: Lien du voyage vers Alfheim

**Disclame :** tous les personnages appartiennent aux CLAMPS… à part Sora qui sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé. Je ne touche pas de pépites d'or pour mes fics (et non…). Merci de me lire, j'espère cette histoire vous plaira.

Enfin, la vérité sur Shoalan va être dévoilée. Je n'en dis pas plus…

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ma lenteur de publication ses derniers temps. Je sais que je vous avais promis de publier le premier week-end de chaque mois, mais malheureusement mon planning ne me permet plus de tenir un délai aussi serré. Ontoni Gomen…  
>Je ferai mon possible pour revenir à un rythme plus régulier au plus vite.<p>

**RAR :**

**Selina rose : **Merci pour ton petit com sur le chapitre dernier. Contente de savoir que malgré la longueur des chapitres et de la fic en générale, il y a des gens comme toi qui continuent à me lire -)  
>Désolée de faire attendre si longtemps pour la suite, je suis un peu over-bookée… J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même ! Bisous et au mois prochain -)<p>

**Amy : **Et oui… c'est fois c'est encore au tour de Tomoyo de prendre une raclée… Ou peut-être pas…  
>Je n'en dis pas plus !<br>Ah… le classic « à suivre… » C'est vrai qu'il tape sur les nerfs ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Il m'est arrivée des centaines de fois de vouloir jeter mon ordi par la fenêtre et de le menacé de toutes sortes de choses pour qu'il affiche enfin le chapitre suivant d'un fic que je lis. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je le fais ! Gnyar gnyark… Si moi je me frustre, y a pas de raisons que ce soit différents pour les autres ! lol.  
>Nan, je plaisante. J'ai exprès changé pour toi cette fois !<br>Encore une fois, MILLE mercis pour ton soutien et tes reviews depuis le début ! Vraiment un énorme bisou pour ce moment que tu prends à chaque chapitre, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait du bien.

**Jenny : **Merci pour le commentaire et pour les compliments. Je suis contente que l'histoire se débloque enfin pour vous montrer une autre partie de Faneas. En plus, pour le coup, tu as vu juste dans tes déductions ! Encore merci pour ta review et désolée de ce retard… A très bientôt !

**Fredidi : **Salut ! Contente de te retrouver.  
>Je suis contente si tu dis que tu ne t'étais doutée de rien pour le rôle de Sakura ! Je voulais vraiment que ce soit une surprise. Et du coup, comme tu l'as déduit c'est Sora le prélat du vent. Mais tu ne te trompes pas sur Freyr non plus… c'est compliqué. Malheureusement, je crains que les réponses à propos de Freyr ne viennent pas avant le chapitre 15… Désolée.<br>Tu dis que le nom de Faneas te fait penser à Vision d'Escaflown ? C'est marrant parce que tu n'es pas la première personne à me le dire. Pourtant je n'ai jamais lu ni regardé ce manga, du coup je ne peux pas trop être influencée par lui. (je devrais peut-être m'y mettre d'ailleurs…)  
>Net t'inquiète pas trop pour Tomoyo. Je l'aime bien, je ne vais pas trop la martyriser. Et puis c'est une fille solide ! lol<br>Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps pour la review du mois dernier et bonne lecture ! À bientôt.

**Emi : **Et voilà enfin la grande Faneas ! (Je me suis même dessinée un plan des fiefs.) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Encore une fois, désolée du retard que je prends… Mais vraiment, j'ai pas le temps de faire plus en ce moment.

**Chapitre 13 : Le lien du voyage vers Alfheim.**

**POV Sakura**

_-Sakura-nee ! Ni-san !_

Le cri qui retentissait dans les gorges à cet instant venait se répercuter sur chaque pierre, sur chaque paroi, et atteignait enfin mon esprit désespéré. La voix que je venais d'entendre était fluette et cristalline. C'était celle d'un enfant, et il était effrayé. C'était la voix de Sora, je le savais, mais je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux (que je ne me souvenais d'ailleurs même pas d'avoir fermés). Moi aussi j'avais peur de voir ce que je venais de faire, emporté par ma folie.

Que c'était-il donc passé dans mon cerveau ? Avais-je vraiment osé m'en prendre à elle ?

J'entendais des bruits de pas désordonnés et précipités. Sora. Sora était en vie ! Sora qui devait, à en juger par les bruits, se précipiter vers moi. J'avais l'impression de sentir à nouveau l'air souffler en moi ! J'avais l'impression de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, comme si j'avais été en apnée bien trop longtemps. Mais le bruit des pas précipités s'interrompit et je réalisais qu'il avait probablement été stoppé dans son élan. C'est vrai que le spectacle que j'offrais devait être insoutenable. J'aurai préféré qu'il ne voit jamais ça… Je venais de blesser ma plus précieuse amie. La seule qui m'avait toujours soutenu, quoi qu'il arrive…

-Tomoyo… qu'ai-je fait… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tuer ? Murmurais-je pour moi-même, tombant à genoux sous cette terrible douleur, cette culpabilité insoutenable.

-Attends Sora, reste là. Disait alors une voix tout aussi familière qui laissait s'infiltrer l'espoir dans mon cœur.

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux portée par cet espoir.

-Tomoyo ! Appelais-je alors que des larmes venaient perler sur mes joues.

Elle était devant moi, elle n'avait rien. Elle tenait Sora dans ses bras et me fixait avec un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi… Car si mon arme ne l'avait pas atteinte, alors ce liquide rouge et poisseux qui coulait sur mes mains, à qui appartenait-il ? Et ce corps contre le mien ?

Cette fois mon regard s'accrochait tout de suite à celui de ma cousine. Ses yeux bleu nuit montraient l'étendue de sa peur et sa tourmente. Sora était dans ses bras et ce dernier avait l'air aussi terrorisé que Tomoyo. Mais au moins, il semblait aller bien, à part quelques bleus et de la terre partout sur le visage. Il me faisait un sourire apeuré… C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendais compte de ce que j'étais : un véritable monstre. Je sentais la sueur et les frissons monter en moi, ainsi que la honte et la peur.

Qui ? Qui avait réussi à me stopper…

Mes yeux se posaient enfin sur la personne qui reposait sur moi et que je soutenais. Je tombais tout de suite sur deux pupilles d'ambre… Ils me regardaient avec douceur, contrastant avec l'horreur de la situation. Je reconnaitrais ce regard entre milles, même avec cette expression vitreuse. L'homme que j'avais toujours cherché et que je voulais voir mort… l'homme qui m'avait tout pris. Ma famille, mes amis et même mon cœur lorsqu'il était Yue.

Shaolan Li.

Je venais de le transpercer de part en part… et il me souriait. J'avais si peur… Je ne comprenais rien, je ne maitrisais rien. Pourquoi s'était-il interposer alors que ce combat fratricide devait probablement servir ses intérêts ? Et surtout, pourquoi je me sentais si vide en réalisant que c'était lui. Pourquoi j'avais si mal dans la poitrine alors que je n'y voyais aucunes blessures ? J'avais toujours pensé que je me sentirais soulager le jour où je parviendrais enfin à me venger de Li. Alors d'où venait cette tristesse désespérée qui envahissait mon âme ?

-Hey… Ca y est, tu as enfin ce que tu voulais. Tu te sens mieux ? Me demandait-il sur un ton qui aurait pu paraitre ironique si on ne le connaissait pas. Non… bien sûr que non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu sens que quelque chose t'échappe… Tu as craqué et c'est parfaitement normal après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir… mais il faut que tu te reprennes et que tu m'écoutes Sakura. Calme-toi. Ecoute-moi… tu te sentiras mieux une fois que tout sera clair… je te le promets.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Il savait déjà que je me sentais horriblement mal. Comment pouvait-il comprendre si facilement les sentiments que moi je ne comprenais pas ? Prise de terreur, je retirais l'arme de son flan et tentais de m'éloigner enfin de cet homme qui faisait naitre toutes sortes de tourments en moi.

La blessure était bien moins grave que ce que je pensais et Li encaissait bien… il allait sans doute rapidement aller mieux. Je devais peut-être profiter de sa faiblesse pour le tuer maintenant ?

Mais il n'en empêchait de m'éloigner en m'enlaçant fermement avec la force qui lui restait tout en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

-Arrêtes un peu de courir dans tous les sens comme une bestiole effrayée et regarde ce que tu viens de me faire. Me sermonnait-il encore. Tu as toujours voulu me tuer… tu étais persuadée que je t'avais fait du mal… Comme tu étais persuadée que j'avais tué Sora. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de faire un peu plus confiance à ceux qui t'entourent !? Tu vas enfin écouter ce que j'ai à te dire… Pourquoi penses-tu que tu n'arrives pas à me regarder dans les yeux ?! Pourquoi te sens-tu si mal ?

-Je… Je… Tu nous as trahis ! Criais-je totalement désorientée. Tu as enlevé Sora et tu voulais le livrer à Maboroshi. Et je t'ai vu bruler Baseen-Dar et blesser Clow. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Pourquoi croirais-je autre chose que ce que j'ai vu… Soufflais-je sans cacher ma tristesse. J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas toi. Mais au risque de te décevoir, je ne crois que ce que je vois, c'est garce à ça que j'ai pu survivre…

-Pas cette fois, Sakura. Intervenait Eriol pour la première fois. Tu n'es plus seule, et tu dois apprendre à nous faire confiance… A Sora et à moi, mais aussi et surtout à Shaolan.

Je restais interdite face à cette réplique des plus étonnantes. Mais j'étais bien trop mal à l'aise dans les bras de Li pour pouvoir rétorquer. Mais vue la mine qu'arborait Tomoyo, je n'aurai pas besoin de m'en occuper. Elle aussi était surprise par ce qu'Eriol venait de dire.

-De quoi tu parles, Eriol ? Li est bien un traitre, je l'ai vu dans mes visions. Mes pouvoirs ne me trompent jamais ! Et si je ne voulais pas que Sakura le tue, c'était uniquement pour le forcer à faire son devoir au temple. Expliquait ma cousine avec calme et minutie. C'était bien Tomoyo ça ! Méthodique et cartésienne. Pas de place pour l'improvisation ! Elle affirmait sa théorie sans l'ombre d'un doute et ça me rassurait d'entendre que quelqu'un au moins pensait comme moi.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Affirmait alors le juge. Tomoyo, ce que tu as vu c'est le combat à Tomoeda, rien de plus ! Shaolan a toujours été un peu excessif dans les moyens qu'il choisit pour arriver à ses fins. Il a simulé l'incendie de la ville entière mais en fait ce n'était qu'une énorme illusion : j'ai vérifié. Il n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à Faneas ou à Clow. Il a même fait son possible pour sauver les enfants du village que l'on a traversé. Il faut me croire ! Il a été victime d'un imitateur, sans doute pour que vos relations deviennent ce qu'elles sont, Sakura.

-C'est sans doute vrai… Coupait Shaolan. Il y a des années, on m'a proposé de me débarrasser du fardeau d'être un prélat. J'ai profité de cette proposition en pensant que je serais sans doute remplacé. J'étais jeune et je pensais que ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais cette histoire n'était qu'un piège et je l'ai payé de prix fort. Alors non, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse nuire à Fanéas. J'ai décidé de tout faire pour arriver à mes fins.

-Ce que tu dis est très intéressant, mais as-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances ? Et plus important pour le moment, comment justifies-tu l'enlèvement de Sora ? Demandais encore Tomoyo, de plus en plus suspicieuse. Ses yeux se rétrécissaient peu à peu et formaient à présent deux fentes minuscules et bleutées et je me disais que je ne me sentirais pas bien à la place d'Eriol et de Shaolan.

-Moi je peux te dire ! Je sais pourquoi Nissan a fait ça. Il nous a tous sauvé ! Il est très très gentil ! Badinait Sora sans se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Il a fait partir les Endorains de l'endroit où vous êtes arrivé et il m'a fait m'enfuir avec les enfants du village !

-C'est vrai. Abondait le juge. Il a pris de gros risques uniquement pour garantir ta sécurité, Sakura. Zeff t'aurait tuer si le combat sur terre avait continuer puisque tu étais dans un état bien trop alarmant pour t'en sortir. Il a fait tout ça, pour toi… Il a éloigné l'armée et nous a assuré une arrivée sans embuscade à Faneas.

Je prenais le temps de réaliser l'importance de ces révélations. Si Eriol disait la vérité, alors j'avais échoué sur toute la ligne. Je ne pourrais pas pardonner à Li, même si j'avais une bonne raison de le faire, je ne m'en sentais pas capable… Je ne pourrais probablement jamais. Et lui faire confiance encore moins. J'essayais encore une fois de me dégager de son emprise, mais il me gardait contre lui, susurrant ces quelques mots à mon oreille :

-Eriol est toujours obligé d'en rajouter… La seule chose que je veux que tu saches, c'est qu'il dit la vérité pour l'attaque sur Faneas. J'étais déjà sur terre à cette période, et même si j'ai commis des erreurs, je n'ai jamais voulu que le peuple souffre. Je suis égoïste et têtu, et pendant longtemps je n'ai cherché que le moyen de me libérer du rôle de prélat, mais pas au détriment de toute une nation. Je n'ai pas attaqué le pays, je n'ai pas fait de mal au vieux Clow et ce n'est pas moi non plus qui ai conspiré pour qu'Endor envahisse le palais d'Ase Gard. C'est la seule chose que je te demande de croire. Je sais que même si tu connais mes intentions, tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner… Je savais que c'était le prix à payer. Tu avais donné ta confiance à Yue… et pour toi je ne suis définitivement pas cet homme. Mais s'il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse te demander en souvenir de Yue, c'est de me croire sur ce point.

Je le regardais enfin dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait. Ses yeux d'ambre ne mentaient pas, j'en étais presque sûr. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'y croire, mais mon instinct ne me trompait jamais… Li n'avait pas attaqué mon pays. Il n'y était pour rien… Cette nouvelle me soulageait et faisait naitre un grand vide en moi alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander qui avait bien pu commanditer ce massacre si Li était innocent. Je continuais à le fixer.

-Je voudrais croire… Mais toi… tu…

Je me laissais à mon tour aller contre lui. Passant mes bras autours de son dos avec une frénésie que je ne me connaissais pas. Je m'accrochais à lui sans trop comprendre pourquoi j'avais si peur de le perdre. Je voulais le garde contre moi. Je voulais que ce qu'il disait soit vrai… je voulais pouvoir compter sur lui…

-Sakura… Oublie tout. Et fais-moi confiance. Je te promets que jamais je te laisserai. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas encore confiance, et que ces choses-là prennent du temps. Mais je ne suis plus le même homme que llorsque j'ai quitté Faneas. Et je ne suis pas Yue non plus… Il ne me resque qu'une et unique chose que je veux conserver, et qui me fera devenir l'homme que je désire être… et cette chose c'est toi, Sakura. Murmurait-il en caressant les cheveux roux de sorcière.

Cette marque de tendresse de la part de Li surpris tous nos compagnons, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je ne m'en agaçais pas non plus comme à mon habitude… Je me contentais d'acquiescer en souvenir de Yue. Le reste se passait comme dans un rêve…

Nous étions tous les cinq pour la première fois. Je prenais Sora dans mes bras et m'excusais auprès de tous pour mon comportement. Tomoyo se rendit au chevet de Li pour le soigner puis elle revint vers moi. Je retenais mes larmes depuis longtemps déjà, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de me donner une sacrée gifle que j'avais bien mérité. Puis elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit promettre de ne jamais recommencer une chose pareille…

-Désolée de t'avoir attaqué comme ça… Je n'aurais ja…

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote sans cervelle ! M'interrompait-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses parce que j'ai eu à me battre. C'est une insulte à mon rang de penser que je ne dois jamais participer à un combat. Moi aussi j'avais des raisons de combattre, parce que je veux que tu te rendes enfin compte que je suis là ! Je suis un prélat ! Je ne suis pas faite pour être laissée en arrière ! Tu penses me protéger en faisant ça mais tu me blesses encore plus ! Sora et moi ne voulons plus de ça ! Tu te sens trahie par Li parce qu'il ta laissé derrière et est parti se battre sans rien dire, mais tu fais pareille ! Je ne veux plus jamais être laissée en arrière ! Je suis ton amie, ta partenaire… à quoi je sers si tu ne me laisses pas jouer mon rôle ? Moi aussi, je veux faire quelque chose…

Tous les autres étaient choqués par le bruit du coup que j'avais reçu et nous regardaient avec stupeur. Tomoyo continuait de me frapper sans ménagement. Sora avait même émit un petit un petit jappement apeuré alors qu'Eriol soupirait et que Li nous regardait sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Mais je notais tout de même un léger redressement à la commissure de ses lèvres, signe qu'il souriait.

C'est là que cette réalité me frappait de plein fouet. Je n'étais plus seule… depuis tout ce temps j'avais des compagnons auprès de moi. Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main, à faire un signe, et j'aurais eu l'aide dont j'avais besoin. Mais je n'arrivais pas à leur faire confiance. Même Tomoyo et Sora, j'évitais de les impliquer pour effectuer mes missions seule. Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt, toute cette histoire ne serait jamais arrivée.

Je me mis alors à pleurer comme jamais, m'excusant du fond du cœur cette fois. Pas de ne pas avoir su garder Sora près de moi, pas d'avoir attaqué Tomoyo. Pas d'avoir blessé Li…

-Désolée… Pardon de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance… Pardon. Pardon pour ce que je vous ai fait… Je ne… J'ai oublié que… J'ai juste pensé à moi. Mais-mais… je promets… je prom-mets. Je suis dé-désolée…

Mes pleures et mes jérémiades firent rire tout le monde (à part Sora qui se mit à pleurer à son tour). Ils semblaient tous soulagés et joyeux… Nous restions comme ça un moment, tous les cinq sans dire un mot. Puis au bout d'un temps, Li décidait de se lever, brisant ainsi l'instant de quiétude que nous partagions. Il arborait un visage sérieux et fier qui ne me disait rien de bon. Je sentais déjà que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas me plaire rien qu'en fixant ses yeux bruns déterminés.

-Bon, puisque tout est clair, je vais repartir pour Endor. Maboroshi risque de s'impatienter.

-Quoi ? demandait alors Tomoyo. Mais je pensais que tu nous rejoindrais maintenant que cette histoire est au clair ! Il est plus que temps pour les quatre prélats de prendre la route et de retourner dans les temples de chaque fief qui leur sont attribués. Nous avons tous besoin d'affirmer notre position…De plus, tu risques vraiment de te faire tuer si tu y retournes. Le roi d'Endor est loin d'être un imbécile, il se méfiera surement.

-Je ne suis pas un prélat. Je vais vous aider du mieux que je pourrais, et c'est en restant auprès de Maboroshi que je serai le plus utile. Mais ne t'en fait pas Tomoyo, je pense qu'il a trop besoin d'informations pour se permettre de me tuer même s'il a quelques soupçons. Et puis c'est un risque à prendre… pour le moment je ne peux pas voyager avec vous : les Endorains me reconnaitraient en un rien de temps, ils connaissent tous mon identité. Je ne ferais que vous retarder. En plus le fief de l'Est dont je suis le gérant est très éloigné d'ici, je ne vous serais donc pas utile avant un long moment si vous activez les trois autres temples avant le mien. Tant dis que si je reste au palais je pourrais vous informer de ce que prépare Maboroshi.

-Non ! Disais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Non, n'y retourne pas ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas l'inverse et que tu ne vas pas livrer des informations sur nous ? Hein ? Je te crois pour l'attaque dont nous avons parlé, mais rien ne me dit que tu ne retourneras pas ta veste une nouvelle fois !

-Sakura…

-Non ! Il reste avec nous ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Disais-je avec aplomb.

Oups… voilà un lapsus dont je me serais bien passé. Tomoyo me regardait vraiment bizarrement après cette erreur, et son petit sourire ne me disait rien de bon. Pourquoi je rougissais moi en plus ? Oh non… Et voilà Li qui avançait vers moi avec cet air de prédateur gourmand qui s'apprête à jouer avec une petite souris, et on aurait dit que la petite souris c'était moi ! Je reculais de quelques pas sans trop y croire. Il me rattrapait et m'enlaçait de nouveau alors que je me demandais comment j'avais pu me faire avoir encore une fois ! Mais cette fois il ne fit rien…

Pas de baiser volé, pas de geste déplacé ou pervers comme il en avait l'habitude. Il me tenait simplement dans ses bras et me serrait doucement contre lui avant de déclarer :

-Je sais bien que je vais te manquer chaton mais le devoir m'appelle, je dois partir… disait-il en jouant une comédie grotesque.

-Ne m'appelles pas chaton ! Et lâches-moi ! Si je ne veux pas que tu partes c'est uniquement pour t'avoir à l'œil !

-Oh… Bah, il est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt pour que tu reconnaisses ça. En tout cas toi tu vas me manquer. Les choses sont encore compliquées entre nous… mais je te promets que lorsque je te retrouverais, j'aurai enfin regagné ta confiance. Je ne serai jamais très loin de toi, et si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais à ton aide. Je ne te laisserais jamais, parce que j'ai compris que tu es ce qui compte plus que tout… pour Faneas… et pour moi.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mes joues de s'empourprer après ses mots.

Sa main se glissait dans mes cheveux courts et venait caresser ma joue alors que je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas croire cette douce déclaration. Je ne devais pas me laisser berner par ses belles paroles. Le rouge de mes joues n'étaient pas dû à mon émotion… c'était de la colère… oui c'était ça ! Rien que ça… Oh et puis zut. Inutile de continuer à me mentir, de toute façon je n'arrive plus à me persuader… Je suis touchée bien plus que des mots pourraient l'expliquer par cet homme.

Il se montre doux et gentil. Et cette gentillesse me blesse. Je ne peux pas croire un seul instant sa langue de vipère me susurrer des douces tromperies, même si mon cœur ne demande que ça. Et ce sentiment qui déchire mes entrailles n'est là que pour me rappeler à quel point il est douloureux de confier son cœur à quelqu'un, et de le récupérer en lambeau… Je ne ferais jamais plus l'erreur d'écouter cet homme si charmant… car ses paroles ne sont que venin déguisé, et ses caresses n'existent que pour cacher le moment où il vous égorge…

**Fin POV**

Finalement, Sakura avait laissé Shaolan partir en se disant qu'il n'était pas plus mal de le voir s'éloigner… le temps qu'elle oublie. Avant son départ, Tomoyo avait pris soin de remettre un petit bol au firescaper, lui expliquant que s'il remplissait le récipient d'eau et qu'il appelait la brune, le bol servirait alors de fenêtre comme celui qu'elle avait utilisé sur terre. Shaolan remerciait poliment la jeune femme et fit ensuite ses adieux à la troupe, promettant d'être prudent à Eriol qui n'en cru pas un mot.

La situation était légèrement tendue entre les quatre voyageurs après ce qu'il s'était passé. Eriol proposait alors de retourner au village qui avait brulé avec Sakura et Kelo, pour creuser des sépultures décentes aux villageois. Pendant ce temps, Sora et Tomoyo se rendaient vers le prochain hameau situé un peu plus haut dans la montagne. Leur mission était de se renseigner le plus discrètement possible sur la situation d'Ase Gard et plus particulièrement sur ce mystérieux Freyr et sur le clan Amamiya.

-Il vaut mieux savoir au plus vite à quoi s'attendre ! Avait ajouté Tomoyo en voyant la mine maussade de Sakura à l'évocation de leur clan.

-Ok… On fait comme ça. Allez au prochain village et surtout faite ce que vous pourrez pour en apprendre un maximum sur ce résistant. Mais attention, qu'il soit contre Endor ne veut pas dire qu'il sera notre allier. D'accord Sora ?

-Oui, j'ai compris.

-C'est ta toute première mission à Faneas… Je sais que tu y arriveras merveilleusement bien, mais si quelque chose devait mal tourner, n'hésitez pas à…

Sakura allait dire « à nous appeler » mais elle se ravisait en se rappelant le sermon de Shaolan. Elle devait apprendre à faire confiance à Sora en tant que prélat…

-Hm ? Mimait Tomoyo pour la faire finir sa phrase laissée en suspens.

-Non rien. Vous savez très bien ce que vous avez à faire de toute façon. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Si ce n'est… Tomoyo, Sora, je suis tellement dés…

-Ca attendra Sakura. Intervenait Tomoyo d'une voix ferme. Nous parlerons de tout ça quand on se retrouvera, d'ici quelques jours. Je propose qu'on se retrouve à Alfheim, c'est là-bas qu'il me semble y avoir le plus d'infos sur l'homme qui t'intrigue… C'est la plus grande ville commerciale du fief.

Le rendez-vous était pris. Les deux groupes se mirent en route, dans la bonne humeur pour Tomoyo et Sora et en silence pour les autres.

Eriol et Sakura n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Ce silence était pesant et dérangeant mais aucun des deux ne se sentait la force de parler à l'autre, et le malaise s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, c'est finalement Sakura qui entamait une conversation qu'elle espérait adaptée à la situation.

-Eriol… Comment se fait-il que tu aies pris la défense de Li, même après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? C'est vrai, il a déjà trahi le pays il y a plusieurs années…

-Mais il l'a toujours amèrement regretté… C'est pourquoi je crois en lui. Il aime notre pays, comme Tomoyo, comme Sora, comme toi et comme moi… Je sais qu'il ne le montre pas beaucoup mais au fond, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui faire confiance et de le connaitre un peu mieux, tu serais sans doute surprise, disait Eriol.

-J'ai déjà été surprise… Rétorquait la reine d'un air lasse. Nous… nous nous sommes rapprochés pendant que Tomoyo et toi étiez en Angleterre. Nous avions fini par trouver un terrain d'entente, nous étions même devenus amis… enfin je croyais. J'ai… je me suis attachée à lui… Mais le jour où j'ai supplié pour avoir de l'aide et être en mesure de sauver Sora… Il est apparu. Seulement au lieu de nous aider, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… Et même si j'ai compris ses raisons, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me souvenir… du vide qu'il a laissé en moi à ce moment-là.

-Je comprends… Tu as dû te sentir extrêmement démunie à ce moment. Et pour le moment, rien ne peut changer ce qu'il c'est passé dans ton cœur. Mais peut-être avec du temps…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Eriol. Je suis déjà capable de considérer Li comme un allier, je peux travailler main dans la main avec lui si c'est pour sauver Faneas. Je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour ça. Mais pour me lier d'amitié… je pense que cela m'est maintenant un luxe qu'il faudra éviter.

Eriol n'avait pas grand-chose à redire à cela. Après tout il fallait bien admettre qu'une reine devait apprendre à se montrer suspicieuse… même si ça ne seyait gère à Sakura.

Une fois arrivés au village, Eriol et Sakura se mirent au travail dans un silence de circonstance. Cela leur prit deux jours pour creuser les tombes, et un de plus pour y placer les corps. Mais le plus dur fut de nommer les tombes. Sakura avait travaillé jours et nuits pour offrir ce dernier cadeau au village, et Eriol s'étonnait encore de la ténacité de sa jeune amie face au travail à abattre.

Eriol appréciait de plus en plus la jeune femme, elle n'était certes pas la plus prompte à monter sur le trône pour le moment, mais il la voyait comme une amie fidèle, drôle et intrépide. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de voyager avec elle mais cela rendait le périple bien plus amusant. C'était du moins ce que ce disait le juge en voyant Sakura faire des acrobaties avec Kelo.

-Hé ! Eriol ! Regardes un peu ça ! Criait la jeune fille.

- Arrête un peu tes acrobaties, majesté ! Il est temps de se remettre en route et de retrouver les autres à Alfheim. Je suis sûr que tu es morte d'inquiétude d'avoir laissé ton petit Sora s'éloigner de toi. Disait mesquinement Eriol, sans doute trop agacé pour se montrer sympathique.

Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Sakura qui se contentait de hausser les épaules et de répondre qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas du tout –ce qui était un mensonge éhonté et très mal dissimulé d'après le juge-. Au cours du voyage, Sakura évoquait beaucoup de ses souvenirs sur le fief de l'Ouest. Et Eriol était flatté d'être considéré comme un confident digne de cette confiance nouvellement acquise.

C'était nettement plus agréable de voyager avec une amie plutôt qu'avec son supérieur dans la monarchie. Les discussions allaient bon train grâce aux pitreries et aux histoires de Sakura et Eriol en oubliait presque qu'il se trouvait en territoire ennemi. Il apprit la première sortie en cachette de Sora, le premier vol de Sakura et le premier rendez-vous galant de Toya que Sakura avait suivie jusqu'à Alfheim –une affaire très drôle que le prélat se jurait de répéter à Shaolan.

Ce nouveau lien qui se tissait entre eux poussait Eriol à voir Sakura comme une amie, ou alors comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait abandonné peu à peu t'idée de faire rentrer la jeune fille dans une case préétablie. Sakura était Sakura. Elle serait à la fois l'amie, la guerrière et la reine. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'est la conclusion à laquelle en était arrivé Eriol alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela au coin du feu.

Cette nuit-là, les deux compères dormaient à la belle étoile. Sakura, d'humeur maussade, s'était rapidement éclipsée en montant dans un arbre qu'elle avait choisi d'occuper pour la nuit. Et le juge de son côté était resté des heures éveillé en fixant les flammes vacillantes du feu.

-Eriol… tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Avait fini par souffler la voix endormie de Sakura, perchée sur son arbre.

Eriol relevait la tête pour observer la jeune femme avachie sur la plus grosse branche de l'arbre. Elle semblait à son aise malgré l'équilibre précaire dont elle bénéficiait. Son visage doux et endormi avait perdu cette dureté et cette prestance et maintenant, il semblait au brun qu'il était face à une simple petite fille… presque fragile.

-Je réfléchis. Je me dis que tu t'es montrée particulièrement gentille avec moi depuis qu'on est ici… J'ai pourtant été assez désagréable avec toi. J'ai même pensé plusieurs fois à te tuer, ou simplement à t'abandonner en tant que prélat. Pour être franc, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu ne ferais pas une bonne reine.

-Ah… je savais bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, on allait devoir avoir cette conversation. En tant que juge, c'est à toi de décider. Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?

-Je ne sais pas… d'abord parce que je voulais me faire ma propre opinion. Puis parce que je voulais vous aider à retrouver l'enfant… et maintenant parce que cette mission à deux me permettait d'en savoir plus sur toi. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu es définitivement une mauvaise fille ! Tu as mauvais caractère, tu manques de discrétion, la magie et les sortilèges ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort… quoi d'autre ? Ah ! Oui ! Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête… Enumérait Eriol en souriant. Sourire que Sakura lui rendait.

-Tu oublies que je suis lunatique et mauvaise en math… ajoutait la reine. Et donc ? C'est pour m'éduquer que tu es resté ? Si c'est ça tu peux t'en aller… jamais je ne rentrerai dans le moule de la reine parfaite, j'en ai peur.

-Non… cette idée aussi je l'ai abandonné. Finalement j'ai décidé de voir et de faire les choses comme je l'entends. J'ai envie de te suivre… Pas forcément toujours en tant que prélat, mais en tant qu'ami.

-Je suis heureuse de ce choix. Pour être honnête les prélats je m'enfiche … Rétorquait Sakura alors qu'Eriol sentait encore une fois les cheveux de sa nuque s'hérisser en l'entendant se désintéresser de la plus grande force du pays. Je veux voyager avec des compagnons dont la valeur ne se trouve pas rattachée à un titre ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ces choses-là ! Clow non plus d'ailleurs… Si Kaho ne le trouvait pas à temps, il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque et on ne le voyait plus jusqu'à la fin du banquet !

-Ha ha ha ! Oui, c'est bien vrai ! Il a dû être le roi le plus laxiste que le royaume ait eu à supporter ! Mais je parie que tu seras pas mal non plus, une fois que toute cette histoire sera réglée et que les Endorains repartiront chez eux, disait Eriol en riant pour cacher sa tristesse.

Sakura l'entendit tout de même et se demandait d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour demander directement. A la place elle préférait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-… Eriol… pourquoi personne n'en parle ? Pourquoi tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était ?

-De quoi tu parles exactement ?

-De la Faneas qu'on a quitté, et qui n'existe plus… Tu as sans doute une famille, des amis. Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à les contacter ? Ils ont peut-être un peu changé depuis le temps… Mais nous les sorciers, nous ne vieillissons pas aussi vite que les humains alors tu les retrouverais sans doute en bonne forme… Pourquoi personne ne le fait ? Même Sora a évité de me demander où était son père…

-C'est parce que nous avons tous peur. Et Sora et toi en particulier… Tomoyo et moi savons à quoi nous en tenir. Sonomi est morte… et ma famille l'est probablement aussi. L'incertitude demeure pour Toya, et le fait d'être sur ses terres que vous connaissez bien vous pousse à nourrir un espoir aussi douloureux que salvateur. Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas la vraie question ?

-Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai une chance de retrouver mes parents et mon frère… en vie ?

…

Voilà, c'était sorti. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Eriol sentait comme un poids entre eux qui venait de s'envoler. Il décidait de répondre sincèrement, sans la ménager :

-Non… je ne pense pas. Tout comme je ne pense pas que Clow soit encore en vie… Je pense qu'on ne doit compter que sur nous-même et sur personne d'autre. Nous cinq sommes à présent le seul espoir de Faneas. Je sais que ça sera difficile, mais nous ferons tout notre possible, et même au-delà.

-Oui je sais… j'espérais seulement… On devrait dormir, sinon demain on va encore se faire mordre par Kelo si on n'arrive pas à se lever.

-Tu as raison, bonne nuit.

-B'nuit.

Mais le lendemain, ils se firent tout de même mordiller par les canines acérées du lion céleste qui en avait plus qu'assez de la mauvaise humeur du juge et de la lenteur de la reine. Cette dernière râla un peu pour la forme mais bien vite ses préoccupations premières changèrent. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une journée de marche de leur prochaine destination : la ville d'Alfheim. Pourtant malgré la proximité de la seconde ville du fief de l'ouest, qui comptait près de cinq milles habitants, rien ne laissait deviner qu'une grande cité était érigée dans les environs.

Sakura savait pour l'avoir traversé assez souvent, qu'Alfheim était une ville marchande qui profitait du début de la montagne pour son commerce. C'est là que les bergers et les habitants d'Ase Gard venaient acheter les produits dont ils avaient besoin, et qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver qu'en plaine. L'effervescence de cette cité si vivante aurait déjà dû se faire sentir.

Pourtant les trois voyageurs n'avaient croisé personne sur leur chemin. Kelo devait tout de même rester bien caché sous sa forme de peluche et devenait de plus en plus grognon, râlant sur l'étroitesse de la poche de Sakura dans laquelle il devait résider. Si bien que la windscaper, excédée, se mit à tapoter énergiquement sur sa poche pour se venger de son gardien. La dispute qui en résultait ne durait pas très longtemps cependant puisqu'Eriol, en bon chef de troupe, calmait rapidement les esprits pour en revenir à l'essentiel.

-Hey ! Arrêtez un peu de vous comporter comme de la marmaille ! J'ai l'impression que même Sora est plus adulte que vous !

-Ah ouais ? Et c'est le mec qui il y a une heure encore voulait me tirer dessus parce que je lui ai servi un café sans sucre qui dit ça !? Moi je trouve que niveau puérilité tu bats des records ! Rétorquait Sakura.

Eriol n'avait rien à redire à ça. Lorsqu'il n'était pas bien réveillé, il avait tendance à se servir de son Beretta bien trop promptement… Sakura n'avait qu'à faire les choses bien ! Comme Tomoyo savait faire. Mais Sakura était loin d'être aussi douce et prévenante que Tomoyo, elle ressemblait plus à une tornade en mouvement et avec elle on se sentait souvent pris dans la tourmente.

-Peut être que je ne suis pas du matin, mais au moins ça ne dure pas toute la journée avec moi ! Bon trêves de bavardages… Sakura, ça fait des heures qu'on marche et on a toujours croisé personne sur ce foutu chemin ! Tu avais dit que cette route était un raccourci pour éviter la Grand'Route et arriver à Alfheim d'ici demain. Or je n'ai rien vu qui laisse supposer qu'une cité existe par ici, et plus grave encore, je ne ressens la présence d'aucune population dans les environs…

-La ville est creusée à même la montagne et se fond très bien dans le paysage, c'est normale de ne pas pouvoir la voir… mais par contre elle devait être bruyante. C'est étrange que tu ne ressentes rien. Je propose de continuer à longer ce chemin qui monte dans la montagne, vers l'Ouest. Et d'attendre la nuit pour se repérer grâce à la lumière que projette la ville dans le ciel. Qu'en penses-tu, Grincheux ? Demandait Sakura, de plus en plus espiègle au gout d'Eriol.

Malgré le patronyme de mauvais gout et totalement inapproprié, Eriol dût reconnaitre que le plan était bon. Ils firent donc comme Sakura avait suggéré et marchèrent toute la journée en direction de l'Ouest. Le terrain devenait de plus en plus abrupt et le décor se parait peu à peu d'arbres très hauts et typiques de milieux montagneux comme des pins, des mélèzes ou des épicéas.

Pendant toute la durée de la marche, Sakura eut l'impression d'être épiée. Elle se retournait sans cesse sur elle-même et fouillait les alentours d'un air hagard. Mais à part cette impression désagréable d'être tombée dans un endroit étrange, elle ne voyait rien. Ce n'est que le soir venu, lorsque la nuit fut tombée que leur désespoir fut total…

Le ciel demeurait noir. Pas une seule lueur en dehors des étoiles et des deux lunes actuellement en croissant. Aucune trace de la ville d'Alfheim.

-Sakura… Tu ne te serais pas perdue par hasard ? Suspectait Eriol. C'est vrai, ça fait des heures qu'on marche et si ça se trouve tu ne sais pas où on va depuis le début ! se justifiait le brun en regardant Kelo, semblant chercher le soutien du lion. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas tout à fait du même avis. Il se détournait du prélat du Nord et filait dans la forêt pour échapper à la discussion houleuse qui s'annonçait. Sakura soupirait fortement à son tour pour montrer son mécontentement avant d'affirmer qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue.

-Si tu ne peux pas me faire un tout petit peu confiance, inutile de continuer ensemble. Je suis certaine de ne pas m'être trompée. Mais si tu penses avoir plus de chance tout seul, séparons-nous. Parce que pour être franche, j'en ai plus que marre de tes insinuations sur mon incompétence ! Pestait Sakura, hors d'elle.

-Calmes-toi Sakura, je n'ai pas dit que je ne te faisais pas confiance. On est tous les deux épuisés… on ferait mieux de dormir et de chercher demain un moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Jusqu'à maintenant tu as toujours eu un instinct hors du commun pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas, alors si tu penses qu'il y a un piège ici, je te crois. Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être exactement ? Demandait Eriol, usant de tous ses talents pour apaiser sa partenaire.

Cette dernière respirait un grand coup, essayant de contenir toute la frustration et l'énervement qui la faisait bouillir.

-Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Cette endroit à tellement changé en dix ans… je ne reconnais rien ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir tourné en rond pendant des heures et d'être passé milles fois devant les mêmes arbres ! S'emportait Sakura alors qu'elle jetait son baluchon à terre et qu'elle se mettait à faire les cents pas autour d'Eriol.

Eriol de son côté avait tiqué sur un mot que la reine avait laissé échapper : « Tourner en rond ». Comme dans une boucle magique… Ils avaient passé tellement de temps sur terre qu'ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de ce genre de piège magique, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était tout à fait probable. Il avait même entendu une histoire sur terre qui ressemblait étrangement à cette situation.

-Sakura, as-tu déjà entendu des légendes et des contes qui te faisaient penser à Faneas quand tu étais sur terre ?

-Hein ? Oh… Oui c'est arrivé quelques fois. Surtout les légendes nordiques qui semblent venir tout droit d'ici, de l'Ouest de Faneas… Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien avoir à faire avec notre situation ! C'est pas le moment pour ça.

-Arrêtes de geindre et concentre-toi ! Tu n'arriveras à rien du tout si tu continues à tourner comme lion en cage ! Rappelles-toi, est-ce que ce piège ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Cette ville ou peut-être ce bois te font penser à une de ces histoires ? Une légende ou peut-être un dieu…

-Non… rien. J'ai entendu des choses sur Yggdrasil ou sur Asgard… mais c'est vraiment pas pareil que ce qu'il se passe ici. Par exemple Alfheim, et bien dans les légendes terriennes c'est la capitale d'un monde d'Elfe. Chez nous, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de créatures magiques relevant de la nature, elfes, gnomes, lutins… Ils ne vivent pas en grand groupe et encore moins en ville… Il y a des similitudes mais ce n'est résolument pas pareil.

-Alors réfléchis à une autre hypothèse. Tu connais quelque chose qui peut empêcher les gens de sortir de la ville ? Un démon peut être où une malédiction.

-Non… Désolée, mais je ne vois rien.

-Bon, tant pis. Allons dormir un peu, on trouvera surement quelque chose demain. Soupirait le brun.

Sakura ne pouvait qu'approuver cette idée. Elle aussi était épuisée par cette journée de marche, et les souvenirs que ces terres venaient lui rappeler. Elle sautait sur le mélèze le plus proche et s'installait sur sa branche la plus confortable alors qu'Eriol prenait place en s'appuyant sur le tronc du même arbre. Les deux amis se dirent « bonne nuit » et s'endormirent rapidement.

Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit que Sakura ouvrit les yeux, intrigué par un élément inhabituel. La nuit avait changé l'aspect de la forêt, la rendant plus inquiétante avec les branches et les ramifications des arbres qui s'entre lassaient. Mais Sakura ne se sentait pas effrayée par ce décor. Après tout, les deux croissants de lunes venaient baigner le bois de leur lueur argentée.

Ce qui inquiétait la jeune fille n'avait rien à voir avec la forêt. C'était cette odeur étrange qu'elle avait déjà senti. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Sakura attrapait le poignet qu'elle sentait s'approcher de son visage. Elle se saisit du corps d'un geste rapide et vif, elle bloquait le poignet dans le dos de son visiteur nocturne pour entamer une clef de bras.

L'autre en grimaçait à peine, alors Sakura forçait de plus en plus.

-Arrêtes Sakura. C'est moi… Soufflait-il dans un murmure rauque.

Et ce « moi » ne pouvait être que Li, à en juger par la voix grave et sensuel. Sakura n'en doutait pas une seconde et c'était pourquoi elle lâchait immédiatement le bras pour prendre le temps de l'observer plus en détail. Malgré le faible éclairage des lunes, Sakura devinait les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux d'ambres perçants de Shaolan.

Il avait lui aussi grimpé dans l'arbre qu'elle avait choisi pour la nuit et se déplaçait avec aisance sur la branche qu'il occupait. Il avançait vers la jeune windscaper sans la lâcher du regard. Sakura réprimait un frisson face à cette attitude de prédateur et eut la bonne idée de reculer d'un pas puis d'un autre. Malheureusement elle fut bien vite arrêtée par le tronc de l'arbre.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi, ma chère Sakura ? Demandait Shaolan d'une voie chaude et envoutante.

Et oui Sakura avait peur. Et pour cause, Shaolan était vraiment étrange ce soir… Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Était-ce un nouveau jeu ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Ne devait-il pas rester avec Maboroshi ?

-Non… Je n'ai pas peur. Mentait-elle en jetant furtivement un coup d'œil au pied de l'arbre dans l'espoir d'y trouver Eriol et Kelo. Mais personne n'étais là, encore plus bizarre… Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici. Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-Mais parce que tu m'as appelé…

-M-moi ? Je t'ai appelé ? Demandais Sakura, désappointée.

-Oui… tu as dit à Eriol que je n'étais qu'un allier potentiel pour un temps… rien de plus. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Depuis, tu ne penses qu'à moi… tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me voir comme ça et pourquoi ça te fait mal… là. Disait-il en posant sans vergogne sa main à plat sur la poitrine de Sakura, là où se trouvait son cœur.

Sakura haletait au contact de la main chaude et audacieuse qui s'aventurait sur son corps. Mais malgré sa tête qui lui hurlait de repousser le firescaper, le corps de Sakura refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. Shaolan passait maintenant sa seconde main dans le dos de Sakura dans le but de la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

-tu veux une réponse à cette question ?

-O-Oui… pourquoi ? Demandais Sakura, avide de comprendre enfin ce qui clochait dans son raisonnement.

Shaolan semblait amusé par la question, mais y répondit de bon cœur en profitant de la situation pour embrasser et suçoté le cou de la jeune femme déjà sous le joug de ses délicates attentions.

-Parce que ce n'est pas ça le rôle que je dois jouer. Ce n'est pas en tant qu'allier que tu dois te méfier de moi, et ce n'est pas en tant que partenaire que tu dois t'efforcer de me voir… J'ai un autre rôle à jouer… et tu ne peux pas changer ça. C'est pour cela que tu m'appelles…

Sakura ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire ses mots… Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Elle levait la tête vers le visage de Shaolan qui la gratifiait d'un doux sourire. En cet instant elle réalisait pleinement le danger qui la guettait. Cette angoisse qui comprimait sa poitrine était la peur de l'inconnu. La peur de ce désir et de cette attirance qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme si troublant. C'était la même sensation que cette nuit-là… au manoir.

Mais cette fois c'était un peu différent, parce que ce soir elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de le fixer ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle combler l'espace qu'il restait entre eux ? Pourquoi ses mains audacieuses venaient-elles d'elles-mêmes jouer avec les mèches soyeuses des cheveux de Shaolan ?

Sakura n'avait aucune de ces réponses, elle ne savait qu'une chose : elle adorait ça. Elle ne se savait pas si intrépide. Ses mains glissaient dans la tignasse brune alors qu'elle approchait son visage de celui de Li. Ce dernier se fit une joie de parcourir les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres. Un baiser langoureux s'entamait alors.

Les dents de Sakura mordillaient la lèvre inférieure de Shaolan, le faisant soupirer. Puis, désireux de reprendre le dessus, le brun glissait sa langue sur les lèvres de Sakura, lui demandant l'accès. Les deux langues mutines se trouvèrent rapidement pour entamer un ballet des plus délicieux.

Sakura se sentait chavirer sous se plaisir si doux et si fort à la fois. Elle qui n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses se sentait trembler et perdre la tête à cause d'un simple baiser.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit cette voix. Sakura ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais elle entendait ces mots :

« Tu es à moi… je ferais tout pour t'avoir et te garder tout contre moi, et personne d'autre ne t'aura… C'est bien ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? »

-Je veux… être à toi ? Demandait Sakura, pantelante. Ouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Shaolan.

Mais au lieu du regard doux qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt, cette fois il la regardait avec une lueur de pure folie dans les yeux. Son sourire était effrayant et Sakura avait l'impression de revoir l'homme qui avait attaqué Clow.

Soudain, la forêt entière prit feu et Sakura, apeurée, de dégageait avec fureur de l'entrave du brun. Mais malheureusement pour elle, dans la précipitation elle ne put conserver son équilibre et tombait dans les flammes.

-Non ! Shaolan ! Nonnn… Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'écriait Sakura, laissant libre court à ses peurs : Elle allait bruler vive dans ce brasier, sous le rire effrayant de cet homme.

Scratchhh…. Boummm !

Le bruit sec de branches cassées réveillait Eriol en sursaut. Le malheureux eut juste le temps de lever les yeux pour voir une grosse masse tomber du ciel et de tendre les bras pour attraper cette forme étrange qui dans son esprit prenait peu à peu l'apparence de Sakura. Les rouages enraillés de son cerveau se mirent doucement en route pour l'aider à réaliser qu'il venait de rattraper –douloureusement- Sakura qui était tombée de l'arbre dans lequel elle dormait.

-Aie ! Aie aie aie…. Je suis tombée sur quoi ?! Se lamentait la jeune fille en se massant le crâne.

-SUR MOI ! BOUGRE D'IDIOTE ! Hurlait Eriol qui s'était écroulé en la réceptionnant et qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, était maintenant de très mauvaise humeur. Et encore, c'était peu dire… Mais Sakura lui servit un sourire un peu pitoyable et s'exclamait :

-Oh… Eriol… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh… désolée, je t'ai réveillé peut-être ? Demandait Sakura en regardant Eriol, inconsciente de la colère qui naissait chez son compagnon.

-Oui… tu m'as réveillé. Mais plus important pour le moment, tu m'écrases ! Alors lève-toi ! Répondait le brun, tentant de ronger son frein.

Sakura s'exécutait sans un mot, sentant que son ami commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre elle. Mais c'était peine perdu si on prenait la maladresse de Sakura en compte, car dans sa tentative de venir s'assoir à côté d'Eriol, elle lui marchait sur la main ce qui fit littéralement exploser sa rage.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Sakura ! J'aurais pu te tuer ! Espèce de peste, ça va pas de tomber de ton arbre en peine nuit !? Fulminait-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée… Je, j'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis débattue dans mon sommeil. J'ai dû tomber. On va pas en faire toute une histoire ?! S'expliquait Sakura.

-Et bien la prochaine fois, fais-moi le plaisir de tomber ailleurs !

Cette fois c'est Sakura qui n'en revenait pas… Alors même Eriol qui était un modèle de maturité et de calme pouvait se comporter comme un petit imbécile. Mais par contre, la jeune fille trouvait particulièrement ennuyeux et injuste la façon dont elle faisait les frais de cette mauvaise humeur. Sakura n'était pas trop du genre à rester calme et quand on la cherchait, on la trouvait très rapidement en général.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'est toi qui as décidé de venir t'installer juste en dessous de l'arbre que j'avais choisi. Si tu ne voulais pas me voir tu n'avais qu'à aller ailleurs que sous mon arbre ! Rétorquait Sakura, acide.

-TON arbre ?! TON ARBRE ?! Non mais je rêve !

-Et oui mon pauvre, c'est MON arbre ! Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est moi la future reine ! C'est moi qui doit monter sur ce foutu trône et si je le fais un jour, alors tout ce qui se trouve ici sera à moi ! Donc c'est mon arbre, ma forêt, ma montagne !

-Techniquement tu n'es rien du tout pour le moment, espère de pimbèche arrogante ! C'est Endor qui contrôle tout, alors cet arbre n'est pas plus à toi qu'à moi ! Et si tu continues comme ça, tu ne seras jamais reine de quoi que ce soit ! C'est pas en se comportant comme une gamine ingrate et caractérielle que tu y arriveras ! Une sale gosse comme toi n'arrivera jamais à remplacer Clow. Et encore moi à sortir le pays de sa misère ! Tu n'es bonne qu'à pleurnicher et à geindre ! Sermonnait encore le brun, ce qui eut pour don de rendre Sakura encore plus à cran.

-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON ! Hurlait la jeune fille, les joues rougies par la colère. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! C'est pas parce que tu es un sociopathe faignant et lunatique que tu dois te montrer odieux et exécrable alors que je me suis excusée de t'avoir réveillé ! J'ai juste fait un cauchemar bordel ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès de te tomber dessus… j'ai rêvé que tout brûlait de nouveau ! J'avais peur, tu peux comprendre ça ?! Tout brûlait… et Yue devenais Li… et Li… Li…

-…

-… oh et puis merde… Soupirait Sakura d'une voix tremblante alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller dans dangereusement et qu'elle se détournait pour cacher le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

C'était comme une douche froide qui venait de tomber sur les deux jeunes voyageurs. Eriol se calmait instantanément en voyant Sakura si démunie. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas céder à cette marque de faiblesse. Elle serrait les dents et les poings à s'en faire rougir les jointures, laissant ses tremblements tressauter ses épaules voutées. Eriol se sentait si misérable maintenant que la windscaper était au bord des larmes et qu'il réalisait qu'il s'était emporté comme un imbécile sur un détail ridicule. Alors que Sakura semblait faire ce cauchemar toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles et que lui faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer.

-Excuse-moi… Disait-il à voix basse. Tu veux m'en parler ? Demandait-il, un peu mal à l'aise au vu de la situation.

Sakura ne le regardait même plus et ne semblait pas vraiment entendre ce qu'Eriol disait. Ce dernier décidait de se montrer indulgent et attendit patiemment d'obtenir une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas trop… C'est compliqué… Disait la jeune fille alors qu'elle ramenait ses bras sur ses genoux et y nichait sa tête en une attitude de petite fille boudeuse et Eriol la regardait faire, attendri, se rappelant du surnom parfaitement adapté que lui avait trouvé Shaolan : « la gamine ». Le juge était maintenant face à cette gamine et attendait patiemment que le mur entre eux cède enfin et qu'elle le laisse entrer dans son monde.

-J'ai peur… quand il est là. Soufflait-elle enfin. Pas parce qu'il est fort, pas parce qu'il est un traitre… pas parce que je ne peux pas le battre ! Parce qu'il est lui… Et moi je ne me connais pas quand il est comme ça. Quand il est Li, il est violent et il agit sans réfléchir aux autres qui sont aussi impliqué ! Mais c'est quand il est Yue, qu'il me fait le plus peur…

-Pourquoi fais-tu une différence ? S'étonnait Eriol qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Yue et Shaolan sont la même personne… C'est Shaolan Li. Pourquoi as-tu plus peur de celui que tu appelles Yue ?

-Parce que… il dit que je suis à lui.

-…

La remarque laissait Eriol perplexe. Pas parce qu'il trouvait la raison stupide mais parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shaolan pouvait dire une chose pareille. Il avait bien compris les sentiments du prélat de l'Est pour Sakura, mais il ne le savait pas si déterminé à l'avoir. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Shaolan c'était montré si farouche lors de l'attaque de Tomoéda. Alors comme ça il était vraiment décidé à tout entreprendre pour elle… Eriol allait demander à Sakura si elle partageait l'amour du firescaper mais la jeune fille le devançait et repris la parole.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça ?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne me laisse pas… il dit tout le temps que je suis une planche à pain, que je n'ai aucun charme et que je suis une sale gamine ! Alors pourquoi me voudrait-il ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de sentiments… Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par les garçons ! Je les trouve stupides, rustres et fourbes ! Et lui est pire que tous les autres réunis ! Mais quand il est là, je ne me reconnais pas ! Je n'arrive pas à me calmer… j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser. Quand il me touche ou qu'il fait exprès de m'effleurer, j'ai l'impression que ma peau brûle… je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas son pouvoir qui me donnait si chaud. Disait Sakura en rougissant légèrement. Il est buté ! Versatile ! Énervant !

Eriol se permit un petit rire à cette remarque bien innocente, mais le regard de Sakura lui fit bien comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer d'elle. Il ravalait donc rapidement sa salive et s'expliquait :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Je ne me moque pas de toi… En fait je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens et je ris de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas le seul à m'angoisser devant l'inconnu. C'est un sentiment effrayant et dérangeant au début… Mais ça va s'arranger avec le temps. Ça doit être pareil pour Shaolan… Il a pendant longtemps cherché à te rejeter de toutes ses forces lorsqu'on vivait au manoir, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments et qu'il avait peur de ce que ça impliquait.

-Lui ? Avoir peur ? Je ne pense pas… Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui… Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il fait simplement semblant… Je ne me ferai jamais avoir par ce genre stupidité. Je dois simplement me focaliser sur ce que j'ai à faire ! Et je sais très bien que lui de son côté ne va certainement pas se gêner pour batifoler avec les femmes de la cour d'Endor. Alors qu'il ait dit que je lui appartenais n'a aucune importance. Je ne suis pas idiote, je l'ai vu faire sur terre. Il passait son temps à séduire et à coucher avec des tonnes de femmes. En plus elles étaient toutes plus sulfureuses et plus belles les unes que les autres. Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à une simple gamine comme moi ? J'ai beau dire le contraire, je sais bien que je suis trop petite, que j'ai une minuscule poitrine… j'ai mauvais caractère, je suis égoïste, têtue et je m'énerve pour un rien… Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait aimer une personne comme moi, si ce n'est pour devenir roi.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu crois qu'il sait que tu es la future reine et que c'est pour ça qu'il te fait la cour ? Désolé Sakura, mais franchement c'est ridicule comme théorie. Premièrement Shaolan ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux titres, il cherche même à s'en libérer. Et deuxièmement, il ne sait surement pas qui tu es puisque même moi je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. J'ai même encore du mal à le croire. Non… S'il s'intéresse vraiment à toi ce n'est pas pour ça. Et même s'il est vrai qu'il s'intéressait toujours à des femmes plantureuses avant, ça n'exclut pas qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi. Tu ne dois pas te sous-estimer comme ça, c'est vrai tu es plutôt jolie pour un garçon manqué !

-Hey !

-Shaolan à toujours choisi ses filles parce qu'il les trouvait stupides et sans grand intérêt à par… enfin tu vois… Elles étaient toutes comme lui, des filles d'une nuit. Mais avec toi c'est autre chose, il te courtise vraiment. Il n'a jamais dit à une fille qu'elle lui appartenait, et il ne m'a jamais demandé de prendre soin de qui que ce soit… Or c'est ce qu'il a fait juste avant de nous quitter. Sakura, ne minimise pas ses sentiments parce que tu en as peur. Ça n'apportera que de mauvaises choses si tu fais ça.  
>Je l'ai bien vu lorsque tu t'es battue contre Tomoyo… Shaolan ne regardait que toi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avoir peur, et c'était pour toi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi tendre… Tu sais, Shaolan ne voulait pas revenir ici. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre libre et sans mission. Et pourtant, il a tout laissé tomber et il est venu lorsqu'il a compris que tu fonçais tête baissée dans un piège. C'est la première fois qu'il fait passer les intérêts de quelqu'un d'autre avant les siens. C'est pourquoi je peux t'affirmer que s'il t'a dit tenir à toi, tu dois le croire. La vraie question maintenant, c'est : qu'est-ce que toi tu éprouves pour lui ?<p>

Cette dernière question fit relever la tête à Sakura qui se retournait vivement vers Eriol. Son visage avait pris une jolie couleur carmin et elle regardait le juge comme s'il était tombé sur la tête et venait de parler en une langue inconnue.

-Hein ? Q-Qui ? Moi ? Mais rien ! Rien du tout… Balbutiait-elle. Comment pourrais-je éprouver quoi que ce soit pour cet idiot ?! Qui voudrait d'un type qui passe son temps à vous embrasser sans vous demander votre avis ! Qui est arrogant au point de penser que tous lui est acquis ! Non ! Je ne l'aime pas… Je ne peux pas l'aimer… Ça serait la pire des choses qui pourrait m'arriver !

L'affirmation de semblait pas très sincère d'après Eriol, mais il décidait de ne pas trop insister. Après tout, il était peut-être un peu prématuré de se lancer sur une conversation qui impliquait des sentiments déniés.

-C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt… Tu as le temps Sakura, et si quelque chose ne va pas tu pourras compter sur moi. Comme tu le fais pour Tomoyo…

La conversation se poursuivait ensuite sur des sujets plus légers. Les deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler, comme si maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé le courage de se parler à cœur ouvert, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Sakura se sentait en confiance comme jamais, elle avait l'impression de discuter avec Tomoyo, en plus masculin. Tous les sujets furent évoqués avec humour et quelques fois avec une ou deux réprimandes de la part d'Eriol. Ce n'est qu'après de longues heures que Sakura s'endormit sur l'épaule du juge. Elle qui n'avait fait que des cauchemars depuis le départ de Tomoeda, dormais pour la première fois d'un sommeil profond et calme, apaisée par les mots de son ami.

Eriol se crispait un instant en sentant la jeune fille glisser sur son épaule. Il réfléchissait rapidement à un moyen de l'éloigner de lui et pensait à créer une statue de lui grâce à son pouvoir, mais en regardant Sakura si paisiblement assoupie il n'eut pas le cœur de la laisser seule. Il se repositionnait donc du mieux qu'il put contre le tronc de l'arbre et s'endormit à son tour en se disant que Sakura avait effectivement ce pouvoir spécial dont Tomoyo avait parlé : elle donnait envie aux gens de l'aider et de croire en elle.

_« Comme un tout petit oiseau qui ne peut pas encore voler de ses propres ailes, mais qui sera sans doute capable de porter tout un peuple… » _

Le lendemain, les trois compères se remirent en route avec une énergie renouvelée. Sakura était de très bonne humeur et n'avait presque pas trainé pour se lever. Eriol par contre avait été aussi ronchon qu'à l'accoutumé et avait fait perdre du temps à la troupe parce qu'il voulait prendre son café avant de partir. Mais la bonne humeur de Sakura ne suffit pas à les sortir du piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés et qui les empêchait de trouver Alfheim. Heureusement pour eux, ils pouvaient compter sur le flair infaillible de Kelo. L'énorme lion s'était arrêté près d'un arbre bien plus grand que les autres et étrangement totalement dépouillé de ses feuilles. Il observait l'arbre d'un air suspicieux sans se préoccuper le moins du monde d'Eriol qui –toujours mal réveillé- continuait son chemin droit devant.

-Eriol ! Attend ! Kelo dit qu'il a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. On dirait que l'arbre mort ici contient de la magie… Disait Sakura.

-Ah ? Tu es sûr de ça Ceroberos ? Je sens bien un peu de magie par-ci par-là mais rien de très précis. Et toi Sakura ? Tu ressens de la magie dans cet arbre ?

-Absolument rien ! Mais je suis nulle en magie lorsqu'il s'agit de repérer ou de doser un sort ou une incantation ! Répondait presque fièrement la jeune fille. Par contre si Kelo dit qu'il sent quelque chose c'est sans doute la vérité. D'ailleurs en le regardant bien, il faut avouer que cet arbre n'a rien de naturel… Il est même vraiment très étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Il ressemble presque à un monstre.

-Hey Sakura attends ! Tu fais quoi là ?

Sakura semblait très amusée par cette forme étrange qu'elle venait seulement de remarquer, et loin de s'en inquiéter, elle décidait de sauter dans ses branches avec toute son inconscience habituelle pour l'observer de plus près. Toutes les mises en garde et les réprimandes d'Eriol n'y firent rien puisque Sakura prenait un véritable plaisir à explorer le vieux morceau de bois. Les branches décharnées les plus hautes étaient les plus intrigantes à ses yeux, et c'est grâce à cette curiosité qu'elle découvrit quelque chose de très intéressant.

-Sakura ! Descends à la fin ! Si cet arbre est rempli de magie noir, tu te jettes en plein dans la gueule du loup ! S'égosillait Eriol, rouge comme un coq tant il était énervé d'hurler à tue-tête sans être écouté.

-Oh mais lâches-moi un peu… Espèce de mère poule ! T'es encore plus gonflant que Tomoyo. J'ai trouvé un truc bizarre ! On dirait une petite gravure dans le bois du tronc. C'est abîmé mais ça ressemble à l'emblème de la guilde des commerçants d'Alfheim… C'est un serpent enroulé sur une jarre. Ah ! Mais ça me fait penser à un truc. Peut-être que…

-Ne touche pas !

Trop tard… Sakura caressait de serpent sur toute sa longueur, sans toucher la jarre. Son action fit apparaitre des runes devant Eriol. Les runes semblaient être écrites sur un mur invisible et lévitaient dans le ciel. Elles formaient une barrière qui courrait tout au long de la forêt et Eriol en déduisait qu'il s'agissait, comme il le pensait depuis le début, d'un sort qui les faisait tourner en boucle dans le bois. Sakura avait finalement été éclairée de toucher au sceau qui déclenchait le sort. Elle sautait de l'arbre et se servait de son pouvoir pour voler près des runes, juste au-dessus de la tête d'Eriol.

-Je peux le lire… Disait-elle. « Promeneurs du noir. Le massacre et la ruine de votre cœur ont l'intention de prendre Jörmungand… euh… Amis… vos souvenirs fidèles… passez craintivement ? » Traduisait Sakura, sans comprendre un traitre mot à ce qu'elle disait. Elle aurait probablement dût être plus attentive aux cours de runes anciennes que lui donnait Kaho dans sa jeunesse… ça lui aurait servi aujourd'hui. Cette traduction était la preuve que ses connaissances étaient encore bien imparfaites, et maintenant ils étaient coincés ici…

-« Voyageurs égarés dans les ténèbres. Jörmungand prendra votre âme si vos intentions portent en elles la marque de la destruction et de la ruine. Amis, passez sans crainte, si votre mémoire garde en elle une trace de votre loyauté. » Rectifiait Eriol en soupirant, l'air réprobateur. Tu as aussi négligé tes études à ce que je voix ! Disait-il en fusillant la jeune fille du regard.

Le regard d'Eriol aurait fait peur à n'importe qui en cet instant. Il avait toujours cet air de jeune homme avenant et posé qui faisait de lui un parfait gentleman mais Sakura avait compris depuis quelque temps qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une partie de son caractère. Même s'il était bien souvent calme et pondéré, il sortait aussi de ses gonds. Et une des choses qui semblait le plus l'énerver, c'était lorsque Sakura négligeait son devoir.  
>Cette dernière trouvait particulièrement amusant de le faire tourner en bourrique et riait gaiement de son ignorance, faisant l'éloge des connaissances du juge.<p>

-Ma mère m'a appris tous les langages anciens et les écritures oubliées du royaume… Grommelait-il en guise d'explication. Bon, ce texte nous met en garde. Nous ne pouvons passer que si nous avons de bonnes intentions… mais il est aussi question de mémoire. Ça pourrait vouloir dire que nous ne pouvons passer que si nous sommes déjà venus. Il faut d'abord évaluer les risques… « Jörmungand prendra votre âme »… c 'est très vague… est ce que ce nom représente le serpent ? comme c'est le cas dans les légendes terriennes ? Si nous passons avec de mauvaises intentions, nous serons peut-être confrontés à ce monstre… Ou alors c'est le nom du sort et nous sommes déjà piégés… Il faut étudier ses runes avec précisions. Mais d'abord, commençons par prendre quelques notes…

Sakura levait les yeux aux ciels en voyant son partenaire faire sortir une table de terre et commencer à annoter une feuille qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'attendre des heures pour savoir si le passage était sûr ! Ce sort : Jörmungand, était juste un sort de protection pour ne pas trouver la ville. C'était pourtant très clair pour elle ! Il leur suffisait de passer pour entrer en ville.

-Je savais bien que c'était un rat de bibliothèque… finalement ce binoclard et Tomoyo formeront un couple mortellement ennuyeux… Soufflait-elle à Kelo sans qu'Eriol n'y prête attention.

-Sur terre, Jörmungand est aussi appelé le serpent de Midgard… Et il est vrai que le palais de Midgard à Baseen Dar est protégé par ce genre de sort… Il est donc très possible que le serpent soit une image pour parler de la spirale dans laquelle nous sommes prisonniers. Il n'y aurait donc pas de monstre… Mais alors qu'est-ce qui prendrait notre âme ?...

Si Eriol n'avait pas été aussi impliqué dans ses déductions, il aurait sans toute remarqué que Sakura n'y tenait plus et qu'elle allait sans doute faire un truc complètement stupide. Car à bout de patience, Sakura tapait frénétiquement du pied depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Et finalement, excédée par ce qu'elle jugeait être une perte de temps, elle s'avançait d'un pas énergique vers les runes en déclarant :

-J'en ai marre d'attendre, je vais vérifier !

-Qu… Quoi ? Bégayait le traducteur en direction de Sakura qui avait déjà franchi le mur invisible. Mais Sakura ! SAKURA !

Mais comme à son habitude, la jeune reine avait déjà filé tête baissée et Eriol se retrouvait seul puisque Kelo, qui avait essayé de rattraper sa maitresse, était lui aussi passé de l'autre côté. Eriol était définitivement seul. Ses camarades l'avaient planté ici et lui se retrouvait face à une table de pierre qu'il avait érigé et des runes mystérieuses qui lui bloquait le passage. Il fallait être stupide pour passer sans savoir où on allait atterrir !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sakura fasse des choses dans ce gout-là ! Et pourquoi ça rendait Eriol si à cran ?!

Il avait envie de hurler aux deux autres de réapparaitre. Mais il se retint et décidait de faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il allait suivre ses camarades, même si ça signifiait peut-être se retrouver face au serpent de Midgard.

« C'est vraiment stupide… mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! De toute façon s'il arrivait quelque chose à cette petite peste, Shaolan me tuerait… » Se persuadait le juge, conscient de sa propre mauvaise foi.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre des runes et tendit la main pour les atteindre, près à traverser quand une tête rousse apparut juste au niveau de son torse.

La tête se relevait pour regarder vers lui et c'est là qu'Eriol put reconnaitre le visage de Sakura. Elle n'avait pas entièrement retraversé le mur, si bien que seule sa tête et une partie de ses épaules apparaissaient. Elle regardait Eriol de ses grands yeux verts pétillants et lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'attraper par le bras.

-Allez vient, Eriol ! Regard ce que j'ai trouvé ! C'est merveilleux ! S'exclamait-elle ravie. Vient !

-Hé ! Mais att…

Mais Eriol ne put pas protester plus longtemps car Sakura l'entrainait déjà à travers le mur. Soudain, le juge eut l'impression de traverser une porte d'eau, comme celles de Tomoyo. Il avait une sensation de froid qui se dissipait bien vite quand il rouvrit les yeux, pas encore convaincu que passer le mur ait été une bonne idée. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière du soleil et qu'il vit le magnifique paysage qui lui faisait face, tous ses doutes se dissipèrent.

Sakura s'élançait déjà dans ce décor irréel pendant qu'Eriol embrassait le paysage du regard. Il se trouvait au sommet d'une petite falaise, et face à lui, dans un gouffre formé dans les gorges, se dessinait la ville d'Alfheim. La cité était construite à même la roche. On y devinait des marchés, des églises et des maisonnées regroupés autour de ce qui semblait être la grande place. Le soleil de midi plongeait la ville dans une lumière dorée qui la rendait si irréel et magnifique. La ville était en totale adéquation avec la montagne, elle semblait même en faire partie.

-Incroyable ! Alors c'est à ça que ressemble une ville de l'Ouest… j'ai souvent entendu que vos villes étaient particulières, mais je ne les imaginais pas aussi belles… S'extasiait le juge en regardant la ville.

Kelo aussi semblait sensible et nostalgique à ce décor puisqu'il restait au sommet de la falaise, à fixer la ville sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Sakura l'appelle et lui ordonne de se cacher sous son autre forme. Le lion s'exécutait en grognant et allait se cacher dans la poche de Sakura qui semblait très pressée de rentrer dans la cité des marchands. Eriol lui était moins emballé puisqu'il fallait encore descendre toute la falaise avant d'arriver à Alfheim, mais il partageait sa bonne humeur. Il commençait à emprunter le petit chemin qui serpentait le long de la falaise en disant à sa partenaire qu'ils seraient en ville d'ici quelques heures. Ce à quoi Sakura rétorquait :

-Toi peut-être, mais moi je suis trop excitée pour attendre aussi longtemps ! Je vais prendre un raccourci !

Et avant qu'Eriol n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Sakura avait sauté du haut de la falaise et se réceptionnait çà et là sur divers rochés et descendait rapidement dans la gorge. Le temps que le juge se précipite vers la falaise, la windscaper n'était plus qu'un petit point en contrebas.

Le prélat du Nord levait les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir cacher son petit sourire qui prouvait qu'en réalité il n'était plus vraiment exaspéré par les frasques et l'insouciant empressement de Sakura. Ce voyage avait été bien instructif et l'avait aidé à voir les choses différemment. Il avait compris ce que voulais dire Tomoyo quand elle affirmait que Sakura avait un pouvoir particulier qui faisait qu'on avait envie de croire en elle et de la suivre.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ferait sans doute une bonne reine un jour. Même si elle était maladroite, empressée et désordonnée.

Elle n'avait aucune des qualités qu'il trouvait nécessaire pour devenir reine, mais elle avait tout pour devenir une amie qui ne vous abandonne jamais. C'est pour cette amie qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

_« Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines avec une reine comme ça. Finalement, moi qui détestait ce côté imprévisible, je m'amuse presque à deviner sa prochaine bêtise. Décidément, je donnerais tout pour que Tomoyo soit là… Voyager avec Sakura est amusant mais bien trop fatiguant pour moi tout seul. Enfin… ce périple aura au moins servi à créer un lien entre nous. Maintenant, je suis sûr de vouloir devenir le prélat de Sakura, parce que c'est juste Sakura… »_ se dit le jeune homme en se réjouissant à l'avance des pitreries qui allaient certainement jalonner la suite de leur périple.

A la demande d'Amy… FIN (nan, je déconne)  
>A bientôt !<p>

Sources : Wikipédia :

Alfheim est le monde des elfes dans la mythologie nordique. C'est également la demeure de Freyr. Les dieux lui en firent cadeaux lorsqu'il perça sa première dent.

Jörmungand : Jörmungandr (parfois francisé en Jörmungand ou Iormungand) est dans la mythologie nordique un gigantesque serpent de mer, attesté dans des poèmes scaldiques et les _Eddas_ rédigés entre les IXe et XIIIe siècles. Selon l'_Edda de Snorri_, Il est le fils du dieu malin Loki et de la géante Angrboda, et le frère du loup Fenrir et de la déesse du monde des morts Hel. Peu après sa naissance, le dieu Odin jette Jörmungand dans la mer qui encercle Midgard, puisque les prophéties racontent qu'il causera de grands dégâts chez les dieux. Mais ce dernier grandit tellement qu'il finit par entourer le monde et se mordre la queue, d'où son autre nom, Miðgarðsormr, « serpent de Midgard ».

Midgard : Midgard, du vieux norrois _Miðgarðr_, signifie littéralement « enceinte du milieu ». Ce terme désigne en premier lieu, dans la mythologie nordique, la fortification érigée autour du monde par les fils de Bor à partir des cils du géant Ymir pour se protéger de ses descendants, les Géants. Par la suite, _Midgard_ désigna également le domaine protégé par cette fortification où vivaient les hommes, Mannheim.  
>Dans cette fiction, Midgard désigne le palais principal de la capitale Baseen Dar.<p>

Review ?


	15. Chapitre 14: Espoir

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent…

**Note :** Bonjour à tous,

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est un grand **désolé pour cette si longue période d'absence**. Je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être arrêté si longtemps… Mais je n'ai pas abandonnée ! Je vous promets de finir cette fic ! Juré. Je vous demande **encore pardon** pour cette si longue pause, et j'espère que vous aurez le courage de continuer à lire…

Laissez-moi vos impressions, svp.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 14 : Espoir.**

Sakura avait imaginé que la ville d'Alfheim serait comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle se réjouissait de faire découvrir ses marchés joyeux, ses odeurs d'épices, ses fruits colorés et des belles ruelles à Eriol. Elle avait badiné de ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que les trois compères arrivent aux grandes portes de la cité, Kelo sagement caché dans sa poche. A ce moment, Sakura s'était tue instantanément (pour le plus grand soulagement d'Eriol) et avait fixé de ses yeux ébahis la vision qu'offrait la ville.

En entrant dans la cité, la déception fut grande.

A la place de la resplendissante ville marchande de la mémoire de Sakura se trouvait maintenant une cité délabrée et inhospitalière. Les bâtiments autrefois soigneusement sculptés étaient maintenant envahis par les mauvaises herbes et les plantes grimpantes. La plupart des maisons semblaient abandonnées et les quelques villageois que le groupe croisait les regardaient avec méfiance et murmuraient sur leur passage. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à la ville que Sakura avait connu et où les marchands étaient toujours aimables et joyeux, les rires ne résonnaient plus dans le dédale de ruelles et la jeune reine se sentait stupide d'avoir imaginé retrouver ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Les maisons n'avaient plus cet éclat qui les rendait si belles… Rien n'était plus comme avant et Sakura observait la cuisante et brutale vérité : dix ans de guerre et de disette avaient eu raison de la belle cité d'Alfheim.

_« La guerre fait des ravages, même dans les endroits les plus reculés… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire dans ce genre de cas ? Ces gens ont l'air si abattu…On dirait bien que la magie ne sert à rien, ici. »_ Se disait la jeune fille avec tristesse.

Sakura et Eriol remontaient la rue principale de la ville, sentant constamment peser sur eux le regard lourd de haine et de méfiance des villageois qui s'amassaient à mesure que les deux étrangers avançaient. C'était si désagréable de se sentir ainsi jugés que Sakura sentait ses épaules se vouter de plus en plus et sa tête se baisser comme si elle était coupable d'une terrible infamie.

-Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous comme ça ?! Ça m'énerve… Finit-elle par siffler à voix basse, excédée.

-N'y fait pas attention et continues à avancer. Je suppose qu'ils ont peur et se méfient des étrangers. Même s'ils se savent protéger en parti par le sort sur la ville, ils ne doivent pas souvent voir des voyageurs. Surtout, caches bien tes pouvoirs et ton identité. Et dit à Ceroberos de ne pas se montrer. Conseillait Eriol.

Lui semblait assez calme. Il s'était imaginé que les choses se passeraient comme ça et s'était préparé à l'animosité des citadins, même s'il ne pensait pas que les gens auraient l'air aussi en colère. Mais pour l'instant les villageois ne lui posaient pas trop de soucis, ce qui inquiétait plus c'était la colère qu'il devinait poindre chez sa partenaire. Pour le moment elle semblait toutefois se contenir puisqu'elle acquiesçait.

-Ouais, ouais… je sais… Je serai sage et discrète… Marmonnait Sakura en remontant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête comme le brun venait de le faire.

-On va faire le tour de la ville pour glaner quelques infos et chercher les autres. On ne sait jamais, peut-être aurons-nous un peu de chance. Tu as une idée pour retrouver Tomoyo ? Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas pu entrer…

-Non, ils sont surement là. Sora est le prélat du vent, il ressent les sorts qui ont quelque chose à voir avec l'aura. Et ce sort devait étudier la nôtre pour savoir si nous avions de bonnes intentions ou pas, n'est-ce pas ? Du coup, je pense qu'ils n'ont aucun mal à passer… Et pour les trouver : rien de plus simple. Il suffit de questionner les aubergistes et les hôtels. Connaissant Tomoyo, trouver un endroit où prendre un bain a dû être la première de ses priorités une fois arrivée en ville.

Sakura et Eriol partirent donc à la rencontre des aubergistes de la ville. Mais ce fut sans succès. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait donné une chambre à une jeune femme et un enfant en voyage… C'est du moins ce que la plupart déclarèrent. Certains se disaient même complet alors qu'il était clair que l'hôtel était vide. C'était de toute évidence un mensonge et très vite les deux voyageurs en conclurent qu'ils n'étaient non seulement pas les bienvenus, mais que personne ne les aideraient d'aucune manière, ni pour retrouver leurs compagnons, ni pour se loger.

Au bout de trois heures de marche dans la ville, ils n'avaient rien appris du tout. Aucun commerçant n'avait accepté de leur vendre quoi que ce soit et Sakura était de plus en plus énervée par cette attitude qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle avait décidé de faire un tour seule vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancien grand marché de la ville pour se calmer pendant qu'Eriol, plus persévérant, continuait sa quête.

_« C'est pas comme ça qu'on peut s'en sortir quand le pays est en guerre ! Ces gens devraient tous s'entraider au lieu de se regarder en chien de faïence ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que les Fanéains deviendraient comme ça… »_ Se morfondait Sakura en observant les passants à la dérobée.

Ils avaient tous l'air pressé, hagard et méfiant. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour discuter avec un ami, personne ne riait… Les voir aussi sombres faisait mal à Sakura qui avait conservé le souvenir d'un peuple chaleureux et toujours prêt à rendre service. Elle était donc restée là de longues heures, assise sur l'ancienne fontaine asséchée de la place centrale du marché, à se demander si tout cela avait un sens… Au fil du temps, la jeune reine laissait sa tristesse et sa lassitude l'envahir en réalisant que beaucoup de chose avait pu arriver en dix ans.

La ville était vraisemblablement très peu peuplée, beaucoup des hommes d'Alfheim avaient dû mourir à la guerre. Pouvait-elle les blâmer pour leur méfiance et leur envie de nier ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur ? Non… elle ne le pouvait pas.  
>Jamais Sakura n'avait imaginé trouver un peuple aussi différent à son retour de la terre. La jeune femme en venait même à se demander pour quelles raisons exactement elle avait décidé de prendre les armes. Puisque de toutes évidences ses gens ne voulaient pas d'eux et que la seule chose qui les intéressaient était de demeurer loin de ce qui concernait la résistance, la guerre ou Endor et Faneas. En effet, en laissant trainer ses oreilles par-ci par-là, Sakura avait remarqué que les commerçants et les marchands de la ville étaient toujours bien informés. Ils avaient eu vent d'une rumeur qui colportait qu'Endor avait bel et bien attaqué les résistants de l'homme qui se faisait appeler Freyr et qu'un nouvel assaut contre ces hommes était en marche.<p>

Les citadins d'Alfheim s'accordaient à dire qu'il était dommage qu'un homme comme lui soit destiné à mourir, mais aucun ne suggérait de lui venir en aide. Pourtant ce n'était ni les hommes ni les armes qui manquaient en ville… Le fief de l'Ouest, où les cités étaient pourtant si solidaires par le passé, était maintenant un lieu où l'on colportait sans lever le petit doigt pour sauver les vies de ceux qui avaient pourtant déjà tant œuvré pour nous…

En fait, pour les habitants d'Alfheim, la bataille était perdue depuis longtemps… depuis dix ans… Même si les résistants faisaient tout pour sauver les gens enlevés par Endor et essayaient par tous les moyens de garder des terres de l'Ouest sûres.

_« J'aurais mieux fait de partir directement à le recherche de Clow… C'est vrai, à quoi je pensais !? Je ne suis pas capable de gérer ça… Si encore il fallait se battre, ça je sais le faire ! Mais là… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je devais rejoindre Eriol, puis trouver Sora et Tomoyo… Et ensemble, nous irions chercher Clow… ou quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait nous aider. Il ne reste personne ici avec la volonté de sauver Faneas. Le fief entier est paralysé par la peur. Je n'étais pas préparée à ça… Je pensais trouver un pays à feu et à sang… et des gens prêt à donner leur vie pour faire revivre leur pays et retrouver leur liberté. J'étais prête à mourir dans ce combat. Mais au lieu de ça je découvre une mascarade politique et des hommes résignés à vivre sous le joug d'Endor. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ?! »_

Sakura laissait échapper un long soupir avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains en se murmurant à elle-même :

-Toyo… Sora… J'ai besoin de vous…

C'est alors qu'une petite voix fluette s'élevait dans les airs.

-Salut ! Toi, t'es Sakura pas vrai ?

Sakura relevait la tête, surprise d'entendre son nom, pour trouver devant elle une petite fille, d'environ six ans, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. La fillette aux cheveux blonds remontés en que de cheval et aux yeux bleu-azur regardait Sakura avec amusement alors que cette dernière cherchait à déterminer si c'était bien à elle que l'enfant s'adressait. Elle était pourtant certaine de n'avoir jamais vu cette petite.

-Oui, c'est moi… Finit-elle par répondre brièvement. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Hell. Je suis une rescapée du village de Niflheim. C'est là-bas que j'ai entendu parler de toi pour la première fois. C'est Sora qui m'a raconté. Expliquait l'enfant avec un regard étrangement voilé de tristesse en parlant de cet endroit.

-Niflheim ?

-Oui, c'est le village qui a brulé un peu avant les gorges d'Ase Gard… J'habitais là-bas avec mes grands-parents. Mes parents sont morts pendant une mission, il y a trois ans… Expliquait la fillette en détournant légèrement la tête. Sora et le monsieur gentil d'Endor nous ont sauvés la vie, à moi et aux autres enfants du village.

-Mais… Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ? Alfheim est loin de ton village…

-Oh… Avec les autres orphelins, on a attendu un convoi de marchand dans la forêt. Ils n'ont pas voulu nous emmener avec eux, mais nous les avons suivis et nous sommes arrivés en ville ! Sourit la petite.

-Et bien ! Tu es une jeune fille peine de ressources ! Admirait Sakura, prenant le parti de ne pas se morfondre des malheurs de l'enfant pour ne pas l'accabler d'avantage.

Sakura notait une fois de plus la lâcheté des citoyens d'Alfheim dans le récit d'Hel. Les enfants étaient pour la plupart devenu des enfants des rues, n'ayant ni famille, ni maison… Pour Hel c'était un peu différent, elle avait été recueillie par son oncle et sa tante qui vivaient ici. Le couple possédait une auberge et c'était grâce à cela qu'Hel avait pu revoir Sora. En apprenant cela, Sakura s'emportait derechef.

-Tomoyo et Sora ? Tu les as revus ici ? Mais c'est génial ! Tu aurais dû commencer par ça ! Comment va-t-on à ton hôtel ?!

Sakura se levait et filait déjà sur la place du marché alors que la fillette lui criait « _Hé ! Mais attends, tu ne veux pas chercher ton ami avant ?_ ». Sakura se stoppait nette et déclarait qu'effectivement, prévenir Eriol serait sans doute pas une mauvaise chose. Les deux jeunes filles partirent finalement vers le lieu le plus sûr pour le retrouver : l'avenue des hôtels…

Elles le trouvèrent dans la cinquième auberge qu'elles visitèrent. Eriol était accoudé au comptoir et semblait à deux doigts de réduire l'aubergiste en statue de pierre.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas des informations top secrètes que je vous demande ! Cette jeune femme et l'enfant sont mes compagnons de voyage et je m'inquiète pour eux ! Vous pourriez au moins me dire si vous les avez vus ! Pestait-il en fixant l'homme méchamment par-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Le vieil aubergiste devait en avoir vu d'autre, parce qu'il ne bronchait même pas en voyant le regard furibond d'Eriol.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne parle pas avec les étrangers… Maintenant partez !

-C'est tout de même un comble pour un aubergiste, de ne pas parler aux gens qu'il ne connait pas ! Intervenait Sakura. Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Vous préférez détourner les yeux et faire comme si de rien était… en réalité vous avez vu nos amis, ils ont cherché dans toute la ville un endroit ou se loger et ou manger un repas chaud… Viens, Eriol… Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Eriol sortit sans un mot à la suite de Sakura. Il avait noté l'arrivée de la jeune fille avec eux mais décidait d'attendre d'être sorti pour avoir des explications. Hel les guidait alors vers la maison de son oncle et de sa tante alors que Sakura expliquait tout ce qu'elle savait à Eriol.

-Tout de même, ces commerçants sont infâmes !

-C'est pas que leur faute… Demain il y a la grande réunion des guildes de marchands. C'est un siège important pour eux et ils ont tous peur d'être découverts. La ville sera pleine demain, et ils décideront de l'endroit où les villageois partirons pour fuir Faneas une bonne fois pour toute ! Disait l'enfant.

Sakura s'arrêtait alors, sous le choc. Ils fuyaient… Ils abandonnaient… Alors comme ça tout espoir avait disparu pour vivre en paix à Faneas.

Sakura ne se souvenait même plus comment elle était arrivée à l'auberge tant son esprit était accaparé par la nouvelle de la fuite des marchands. Le groupe arrivait pourtant face à une bicoque qui ressemblait plus à une masure qu'à une auberge où l'oncle d'Hel et sa femme les attendaient.

Le couple les accueillit à bras ouverts en apprenant qu'ils faisaient partie du groupe qui avait sauvé leur nièce. Pour les remercier, ils leur offrirent le gite et le couvert.

Eriol s'était occupé de remercier le vieux couple pour leur hospitalité alors que Sakura restait apathique derrière lui. Il apprit au fil de la conversation que Tomoyo et Sora avaient repris la route pour soutenir Freyr à Ase Gard, contre l'avis de leurs hôtes. Cette révélation donnait au juge l'envie de partir de suite pour venir en aide aux deux prélats, mais Sakura s'y opposait. Elle assurait que les deux autres s'en sortiraient parfaitement et insistait pour partir le lendemain, arguant qu'ils avaient besoin de repos. Eriol la soupçonnait d'avoir autre chose en tête mais n'insistait pas. Après tout, Sakura était bien plus mère poule que lui : si elle estimait que les autres ne risquaient rien, elle devait avoir raison.

Les deux voyageurs étaient attablés avec Hel et sa famille dans la cuisine de l'auberge pour le repas du soir que la tante d'Hel avait eu l'amabilité de leur offrir. Ce repas avait été fugace, mais en cette période de disette c'était un véritable festin. Ils avaient fini de souper et discutaient de la situation désastreuse du fief de l'Ouest. Seule Sakura semblait se désintéresser de la conversation… Elle passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine d'un air absente ou riait avec Hel. Pourtant Eriol était certain qu'elle écoutait avec attention chaque mot prononcé dans la discussion des adultes.

-Notre fief est le plus dévasté par les troupes d'Endor… Ici les villages sont incendiés presque toutes les semaines. Le peuple ne peut plus l'endurer. Racontait l'oncle d'Hel. Mon frère est mort en voulant soutenir la rébellion de Freyr, et qu'est-ce que cette affaire a engendré ? Rien… des centaines d'hommes se sont battus pour sauver les otages qu'Endor avait enlevé pour utilisation abusive de magie… pourtant presque aucun n'a pu être sauvé. Le peuple est à genoux… C'est pour ça que nous ne laissons plus entrer personne à Alfheim, nous ne pouvons pas porter toute la misère des autres vous comprenez…

-Je comprends, disait Eriol. Votre souffrance vous rend méfiants, c'est parfaitement normal. Nous ne vous en voulons en rien, nous nous interrogeons seulement. Nous aimerions comprendre ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de la guerre, et pourquoi le peuple de l'ouest est-il aussi durement frappé ?

Cette fois ce fut la tante d'Hel qui prit la parole :

-Depuis que le roi a disparu, les troupes de Maboroshi passent régulièrement par ces terres pour rejoindre la ville de Baseen-Dar. L'armée a été détruite… il ne reste rien des pouvoirs de Faneas… La seule chance que nous avions était le nouveau roi que Sa majesté instruisait. Mais lui aussi a disparu… Cette personne a toujours été enveloppée d'un profond mystère, nous ne l'avons même jamais vu… Pendant un moment, il y avait cette petite fille qui chevauchait un lion céleste et qui venait des fois au marché, en ville. La rumeur courrait qu'elle était en fait la future reine, une première dans l'histoire de notre peuple. Les villageois étaient ravis, cette petite était si gentille… et courageuse. Mais finalement, cette histoire n'était qu'une légende, et la fillette devait simplement être de la famille du nouveau roi pour pouvoir voler sur le dos du lion. Nous avions mis tous nos espoirs en ce roi. Mais lui aussi à dut être pris par Endor et doit être mort depuis longtemps. Du moins je l'espère pour lui… Plus personne ne peut nous défendre… Nous n'avons plus rien. Se lamentait la tante.

Pendant tout le repas, ainsi au cours de la conversation qui suivait, Sakura ne daignait pas décrocher le moindre mot. Elle écoutait avec un apparent détachement ce que la ville d'Alfheim avait eu à enduré. Mais cette fois, excédée plus qu'elle ne pouvait contenir, elle murmurait :

-C'est les villageois de Niflheim qui n'ont plus rien…

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise après la remarque de Sakura, mis à part Hel et Sakura elle-même. Eriol fusillait sa partenaire du regard, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure. Elle était bien trop en rage pour se soucier de ça.

-Sakura ! Réprimandait immédiatement Eriol.

-Quoi ? C'est pourtant la vérité ! Ces gens passent leur temps à se plaindre et à demander qu'on les sauve, mais qu'ont-ils fait pour sauver ces villages en feu ? Qu'ont-ils fait quand les orphelins étaient à leurs portes, en train de mourir de faim ? Je vais te le dire moi : ils n'ont rien fait ! Ce n'est pas le souvenir que je gardais de mon fief ! Jadis, les hommes de l'Ouest étaient valeureux et courageux ! Ils ne comptaient pas sur les autres pour régler leurs problèmes ! Même s'ils n'étaient pas les plus forts, ils avaient toujours l'espoir et la liberté apporté par nos dieux ! Le fait que ce résistant ait choisi « Freyr » comme pseudonyme n'est pas anodin : il essaye de dire à notre peuple que les dieux ne nous ont pas abandonné, qu'il reste toujours de l'espoir. Et par-dessus tout, que le fief des windscapers est fait pour être libre, comme le vent qu'ils chevauchent ! Avez-vous réellement oublié tout cela ?! Avez-vous vraiment oublié la sensation qu'on éprouve quand on fait ce que l'on a vraiment envie de faire ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu nous demandes jeune fille… Tu fais appel à des sentiments éteints par dix ans d'esclavages… Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de fuir, même si je regrette moi aussi cette époque où nous étions encore des windscapers. Mais ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas chevauché le vent… et si peu d'entre nous ont encore ce pouvoir… que je suis sûr de ne plus être capable de voler. Il faut être réaliste, demain la guilde des marchands votera l'exode pour le pays de Mystfolk. Tu ne peux pas nous demander de nous battre pour Freyr.

-Non, mais moi j'irai ! Tomoyo et Sora y sont aussi allés pour ça. Et nous combattrons tous ensembles !

-C'est insensé. Tu es prête à sacrifier la vie d'un si jeune enfant ?

-Mais c'est ça que vous ne comprenez pas ! Nous n'y allons pas pour mourir ! Bien sûr que c'est risqué, mais nous avons gardé quelque chose que vous avez tous oublié ici ! Nos ne marchons pas vers la mort, mais vers la liberté.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir te croire…

-… Je vais me coucher. Merci pour le repas. Marmonnait Sakura en quittant la table.

Sakura prit discrètement quelques restes qu'elle s'était mis de côté pour Kelo et regagnait la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Eriol. La pièce comportait deux lits simples et Sakura s'octroyait le lit de droite, s'affalant dessus en soupirant. Un instant plus tard, Kelo sortait de sa cachette et volait vers elle sous sa forme de peluche. Il avait ce regard réprobateur qui promettait à Sakura de se faire disputer une fois de plus. Elle se détournait donc vers le mur pour échapper au lion céleste, sans succès.

_« Ces gens ne sont pas des guerriers… »_ Lançait-il par leur lien télépathique.

-C'est le devoir de tout être que d'aider son prochain s'il en a l'opportunité. Je ne leur demande pas de se battre, mais juste d'ouvrir les yeux… Déclarait Sakura en éteignant la bougie qui les éclairait.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'Eriol entrait à son tour dans la petite chambre, prenant le lit de gauche. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais la lumière de la lune passait tout de même par la lucarne, donnant assez de luminosité à la pièce pour qu'Eriol puisse se diriger sans peine. Il jetait un coup d'œil vers le lit de droite, mais Sakura avait les yeux fermés et tenait une mèche de cheveux dans ses mains, comme plongée dans un profond sommeil.

-Arrêtes ça, je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas, Sakura ! Sifflait Eriol, toujours en colère contre la jeune fille pour l'esclandre qu'elle avait fait.

Et effectivement, Sakura ne dormait pas puisqu'elle se redressait, une frimousse qui semblait hésiter entre la grimace et l'amusement.

-Comment tu as deviné que je faisais semblant ? Demandait alors la roussette, bien réveillée, en se relevant d'un bon.

Elle ne semblait pas ennuyée le moins du monde d'avoir tenté de berner son partenaire et se concentrait plutôt sur le fait d'avoir été découverte aussi vite. Son esprit semblait habité par la seule question de _« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »_ et rien d'autre. C'était peut-être cette candide insolence qui faisait qu'Eriol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre, malgré son agacement. Il soufflait théâtralement toutefois, pour bien montrer son mécontentement avant de répondre :

-Parce que tu dors toujours dans des positions pas humaine et que tu gigotes tout le temps ! Là, tu étais bien trop calme et normale pour que ce soit crédible. Et en plus, tu étais en train de farfouiller dans tes mèches. Tu fais toujours ça quand quelque chose t'embête. Enumérait Eriol, amusé par la mine de Sakura qui se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui était inhumain de retenir autant de détails. Ça te dérange à ce point que tes cheveux soient plus courts ?

-Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Je les préfère même comme ça : c'est beaucoup plus pratique ! Et puis j'aime bien… Mais Tomoyo ne m'aurait jamais laissé les couper normalement. Elle aurait dit que ce n'est pas convenable… Et heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, parce que ça aussi non plus elle n'aurait pas appréciée !

-Ça ?

Eriol ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, mais il se méfiait de l'air goguenard qu'affichait Sakura. La jeune reine avait tout de la canaille en cet instant : un sourire qui fendait son visage de part en part, les mains cachées derrière son dos et un regard rieur et pétillant. Eriol sentait venir la bêtise…

Et il ne s'y trompait pas puisque qu'une seconde d'inattention suffit à Sakura pour lui lancer son oreiller (qu'elle cachait dans son dos).

Eriol l'évitait, bien entendu, avec l'aisance et la simplicité qu'il devait à ses réflexes aiguisés. Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé c'était que Sakura profiterait de sa vitesse phénoménale pour se jeter sur lui armée d'un second polochon. Le premier ayant seulement servit de diversion, Sakura avait maintenant l'avantage puisqu'elle avait projeté Eriol contre son lit et était accroupie sur ses genoux, lui assenant un léger coup de son coussin.

Eriol, mécontent de s'être fait avoir, était allongé de tout son long sur son lit et regardait d'un air hébété Sakura, installée sur lui, qui scandait _« Gagné ! Gagné ! »._

-C'est pas fini tes conneries ?! Ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment ! Pestait sèchement le juge en remettant ses lunettes en place sur son visage.

Le ton était si dur et si cassant que Sakura se stoppait instantanément, ronchonnant seulement un : _« si on peut même plus rigoler… »_ pas très convaincant.

C'est à ce moment qu'Eriol attaquait à son tour et que Sakura se prit un polochon en pleine figure. Une petite bataille sans grande envergure s'entamait alors. Pendant quelques minutes, la petite chambre résonnait de rire, de coups étouffés et de petits cris de rage lorsque Sakura se faisait avoir une fois de plus. Ce fut un match-nul d'après Sakura, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle faisait preuve d'une flagrante mauvaise fois en oubliant un nombre important de coups qu'elle avait reçu. Ce n'était pas grave, Eriol s'en fichait. Ça faisait probablement plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas ri comme cela.

Lorsque le combat se terminait, les deux amis à bout de souffle se retrouvèrent dans le lit d'Eriol, sans dessus dessous. Sakura, toute débraillée, était couchée sur le dos et Eriol était accroupi sur elle et l'empêchait de se dégager. La position aurait pu paraitre ambigüe mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait.

-Ah ! Que ça fait du bien de rire comme ça ! Déclarait-elle enjouée avant de continuer sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Dis, ils sont très en colère ?

-A ton avis ? Si tu t'en inquiètes réellement, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas simplement t'excuser ? Demandait Eriol, dont la voix laissait toujours transparaitre un brin accusateur.

-Hel est une gentille fille. Elle a aidé Tomoyo et Sora et a déjà vu bien assez d'horreurs dans sa courte vie. Je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'une mauvaise ambiance avec sa nouvelle famille. Mais malgré tout ça… je ne m'excuserais pas de quelque chose que je pense sincèrement.

La réponse de Sakura était posée et réfléchie et Eriol fut heureux de constater que sa reine avait fait un choix et n'était pas prête à revenir dessus, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce choix. Il savait que Sakura nourrissait une tendresse toute particulière pour la petite Hel. Il savait que la windscaper devait se sentir bien divisée entre ses convictions qui l'opposaient à la famille qui les recueillait et son attachement à l'enfant. Ça devait être difficile et pourtant elle tenait bon, le juge décidait donc de la laisser agir malgré son désaccord.

Sakura se redressait sur ses avant-bras, s'avançant un peu plus vers Eriol. Elle semblait attendre qu'il parle. Peut-être voulait-elle son avis. Mais à la place il demandait :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_« Sakura… Cette jeune fille rousse ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était dans une chambre, plongée dans le noir, dans un lit défait. Et ce jeune homme à califourchon sur elle, c'était Eriol… Eriol et Sakura… ensemble ?! Non…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

_La question était un murmure. Sakura ne répondait pas tout de suite, elle semblait plutôt désigner quelque chose. Mais comme elle était de dos, on ne voyait pas ce qu'elle désignait…_

_-Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à me cacher, à nous cacher… Je vais faire ce dont j'ai vraiment envie. Déclarait la reine en s'avançant encore vers Eriol, sans doute pour sceller cette envie par un baiser… _

_La vue se troublait et tout devenait noir à nouveau. Les éléments tourbillonnaient pendant un instant avant que la lumière ne revienne lentement._

_Cette fois elle était en extérieur, sur la grande place d'Alfheim. Le ciel était bien sombre mais pourtant il semblait que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Le temps était mauvais, le ciel noir comme de l'encre laissait présager le déchainement d'un orage incessamment sous peu. Mais malgré la tempête qui menaçait, la rue était bien plus bondée que d'ordinaire. Les gens paraissaient étrangement impatients et survoltés, comme si quelque chose de particulier allait arriver et qu'ils le redoutaient autant qu'ils l'attendaient. _

_Au milieu de cette foule agitée se tenait Eriol, en totale dissonance avec les autres observateurs. Alors que tout le monde semblait gigoter dans tous les sens dans un chaos sans nom, lui se tenait droit et fier, impassible malgré l'effervescence ambiante._

_Eriol aurait pu paraître serein si on l'observait sans y prêter une attention particulière, mais pour un œil aguerri il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas : ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses muscles bandés, ses mains dans ses poches… Tout cela ne faisait aucun doute, le juge était inquiet et semblait appréhender ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais que ce passait-il ? Et ou pouvait bien se trouver Sakura ?_

_L'image se troublait encore, mais cette fois ce fut pour laisser apparaître un paysage enchanteur. La plus majestueuse des montagnes, celle d'Ase Gard surmontée du palais des frontières, baignée de lumière chaleureuse et rassurante. Le palais était dans un triste état, il ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une ruine qui témoignait de sa grandeur passé, mais il avait toujours cet éclat et cet incroyable force qui rendait plus impressionnant que n'importe quel autre château. Le soleil semblait se lever sur les monts pour sublimer ce magnifique tableau._

_L'édifice somptueux semblait toujours veiller sur les remparts de Fanéas. _

_Dans le ciel d'opale se dessinait également un autre élément. Un étrange nuage, seul dans l'étendue bleuté, semblait s'approcher du palais. C'était étrange de voir ce cumulonimbus trôner seul dans ce décor si beau. Ce paysage insufflait une intense sensation de sérénité et d'espoir, malgré la désolation et la ruine qu'il montrait… comme si tout allait bien… »_

-Hey ! Tomoyo-chan ? Tout va bien ?

-Hmm… Oh ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Sora. C'était juste une vision un peu étrange… Je ne t'ai pas fait peur au moins ? Demandait Tomoyo en souriant tendrement à l'enfant.

Ce dernier reniflait fortement en bombant le torse, visiblement vexé, avant de souffler :

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis un prélat moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas peur pour les filles ! Et puis j'ai déjà vu tes yeux devenir tout blanc des dizzzaaaiiines de fois ! Expliquait Sora sans s'apercevoir qu'il faisait rire la jeune oracle. Et ? Tu as vu Sakura-nee ? Elle va bien ? Et… oh… C'était quoi ça ? Demandait Sora en arrêtant sa marche.

Les deux voyageurs étaient déjà bien avancés dans leur périple ver le palais des frontières. Ils avaient dépassé la forêt et gravissaient maintenant les hauts de la montagne, nettement plus pauvres en végétation. Ils avaient intégré un groupe de résistants qui cheminaient eux aussi vers la forteresse en vu du terrible combat qui les attendait. L'agitation était presque palpable, sauf pour Sora qui semblait uniquement se réjouir de retrouver son fief et sans doute avec l'espoir d'y revoir son père…

-Quoi « _ça_ » ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Demandais Tomoyo, un peu perdue.

-Et ben ta couleur… Ton aura est devenue toute bizarre pendant une seconde. Tu es presque toujours bleu, mais là t'es devenue toute rouge et toute sombre et ensuite… pouf ! C'est disparu ! C'était comme si en pensant à ce que tu as vu, tu es devenue très fâchée et aussi toute triste… Expliquait Sora, semblant très intrigué par cet élément étrange. Il ne remarqua pas le soupir de Tomoyo avant qu'elle ne s'explique.

-Je pense que c'était… une pointe de jalousie… C'est un sentiment très perfide et négatif, la jalousie. Mais malheureusement il est aussi très difficile à combattre et l'espace d'un instant il m'a envahi…

-De qui tu étais jalouse ? Continuait le bambin sans se rendre compte que ses questions embarrassaient Tomoyo.

-De Sakura. Répondait pourtant la jeune femme sans mentir. J'étais jalouse de sa capacité à nouer des liens très particuliers avec les gens… Mais heureusement, je me suis souvenue que c'est aussi pour cette qualité que je l'aime tellement. Et mon amour est bien plus fort que la jalousie, et ce même si elle a quelque chose que je lui envierai probablement toujours... Souriait Tomoyo.

-… Je crois que j'ai pas trop compris…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu comprendras sans doute quand tu seras plus grand. En tout cas ma vision montrait que Sakura allait bien, elle était avec Eriol et je crois qu'ils étaient chez Hel. Elle a donc sans doute eut ton message. Ensuite, j'ai vu la grande place du marché d'Alfheim… mais je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'y passait…

-Ils vont bien ? Sakura-nee et Eriol ? Ils arrivent quand ? Ils se font encore la tête ?

-Oh non… Pas du tout même ! Grommelait la jeune fille en rougissant au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ils ont l'air d'être devenu très… intimes. Enfin bref, je crois que l'idée générale de la vision, c'est quelque chose comme « Sakura arrive ! » Mais l'avenir n'est pas figé alors nous ferions mieux de rester vigilants.

Mais Sora n'écoutait déjà plus. Il courrait dans tous les sens en scandant « _Hourra ! Onee-san arrive !_ » sous le regard mi- amusé, mi- réprobateur de Tomoyo. Mais cette effusion de joie n'était pas au gout de tout le monde puisque la voix rauque et bourrue d'un des résistants interpelait vivement Tomoyo en lui sifflant :

-Et ma p'tite Dame ! Dites quelque chose au gosse ! Qu'il se calme ! Nous sommes tout près de l'ancien palais qui nous sert de repère et les endorains sont sur le qui-vive sur l'autre flanc de la montagne… Ils attaqueront probablement très vite alors il vaut mieux se faire discrets…

Tomoyo acquiesçait sans dire un mot et en un regard pour Sora. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qu'il devait faire et revint dans le rang. Il regardait discrètement l'escouade dans laquelle il cheminait à présent, constituée d'une vingtaine d'homme plutôt rude et dur que la guerre n'avait pas épargné. Ces hommes lui donnaient froid dans le dos… leurs auras étaient pourtant déterminées et courageuses mais il semblait à l'enfant qu'elles avaient perdu quelque chose d'essentiel, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sora et Tomoyo avaient rencontré le groupe de résistants alors qu'ils cheminaient vers les monts, Tomoyo ayant de fortes présomptions quant au q.g. de Freyr. Tous les hommes ici présents étaient là pour offrir leur aide sans réserve pour combattre Endor, mais aucuns d'eux n'envisageait revenir vivants de cette bataille. Certain chuchotaient même sur le passage de Tomoyo, se demandant pourquoi une femme et un enfant se rendaient en un lieu aussi dangereux alors qu'ils ne seraient qu'une gêne supplémentaire lors de l'affrontement.

Ni Sora ni Tomoyo ne répondaient à ces attaques, bien trop occupés à ressentir et à évaluer la distance qui les séparait encore de l'armée d'Endor qui semblait plus que jamais prête à en finir avec cette résistance gênante.

L'escouade avait expliqué à Tomoyo qu'ils étaient à la recherche de plusieurs personnes utilisant la magie. En effet, le mystérieux Freyr avait envoyé plusieurs équipes en forêt depuis le jour ou une terrible tempête très étrange avait balayé la montagne. Depuis, leur chef semblait persuadé que quelqu'un de spécial était arrivé. Cette information poussait encore plus la curiosité de Tomoyo, qui se disait que ce Freyr était vraisemblablement très bien renseigné. Elle avait donc demandé à rejoindre le groupe et à rencontrer le chef des résistants malgré la situation critique.

Les hommes avaient longuement refusés, pensant emmener une femme et un enfant vers une mort certaine, mais face à l'entêtement de la prélat, ils furent bien obligés de céder.

Avec sa vision, Tomoyo était maintenant persuadée que la base de Freyr était bel et bien l'ancien palais des frontières. Quelle surprise tout de même de prendre un vieux château détruit par les précédents combats comme q.g. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cet endroit restait un symbole fort pour le peuple en plus d'un lieu stratégique, il était donc important pour Freyr d'investir ce sanctuaire. Et longtemps Endor avait cru la forteresse déserte, trop confiant pour envisager qu'un ennemi puisse se tenir si prêt.

Sora de son côté s'était tenu à carreau pendant l'intense réflexion de Tomoyo, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Personne n'était drôle dans ce cortège ! L'atmosphère était tout bonnement insupportable. Et comme même Tomoyo semblait très occupée par ses pensées, le windscaper ne voyait plus d'autres solutions que de fausser compagnie à cette triste troupe pour visiter un peu son fief.

Il fut assez simple pour lui de quitter le groupe en toute discrétion et c'est ainsi qu'il filait dans la lande matinale des hauts de l'Ouest.

Chemin faisant, Sora se sentait redécouvrir ce lieu avec une sensation très étrange qui le poussait toujours à aller plus en avant. C'était presque irréel de revenir ici après toutes ces années à errer sur terre, il était heureux de retrouver ces chemins qu'il avait connu il y a si longtemps, mais en même temps il était si triste de ne pas les voir exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Tout était pourtant presque comme avant… la seule différence en fait, c'était le silence.

C'est ce qui frappait le plus le jeune prélat de l'Ouest. Son fief était aussi calme et silencieux que l'aurait été un cimetière. Les animaux se terraient le plus silencieusement possible et aucun son ne laissait espérer qu'un village puisse prospérer dans la montagne. De toute façon Sora ne se faisait pas d'idées de ce côté-là, il avait bien compris que la guerre avait dû faire rage dans la montagne et que plus personne ne vivait dans ce lieu hostile, si près de la frontière Endoraine.

Sans utiliser la magie, cet endroit était bien trop inhospitalier pour espérer y trouver un village. Mais pourtant Sora continuait à chercher toutes les petites choses qui lui permettaient de se souvenir de la vie turbulente et joyeuse qu'il menait ici… avant…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une ou deux heures de marche avant d'atteindre le palais de frontière et Ase Gard, il se doutait que le groupe de résistants avait découvert son absence mais ne s'en inquiétait pas, Tomoyo n'allait sans doute pas s'inquiéter pour si peu. Il se mit donc en route pour visiter un maximum de chose avant de retrouver la maitre d'eau dans l'ancienne ville.

Arriver dans l'ancienne ville ne fut pas difficile pour Sora. Il y fut même très rapidement grâce au pouvoir du vent. Mais cette avance ne lui fut pas profitable, puisque c'est seul avec son regard d'enfant qu'il dû affronter un insoutenable spectacle.

Son cœur ne s'était pas préparé à cette évidence que sa logique lui avait pourtant déjà démontrée… C'est pourquoi il se tenait là, incapable de bouger, à l'entrée du village qui jouxtait le palais des frontières.

Un village qui n'avait plus l'apparence d'un village et qui gardait que des maisonnées éventrées, abandonnées, pour vestiges de son existence passée.

Sora prenait conscience qu'il faisait plutôt froid, ici, au sommet de la montagne d'Ase Gard. Le vent balayait le village en ruine et recouvert de végétation de plus en plus envahissante. Ce lieu devait être désert depuis une dizaine d'années, depuis que le combat avait eu lieu lorsqu' Endor avait envahi le pays. Les maisons étaient presque toutes détruites comme si elles avaient été de simples châteaux de cartes et Sora pouvait imaginer en entrant dans une d'elles à quel point le combat avait dû être soudain et violent. Rien qu'à voir tout ce qui était brisé dans la masure, il devinait que les habitants n'avaient pas eu le temps de se préparer pour fuir et qu'ils avaient tout laissé derrière eux. Les tasses ébréchées… la bouilloire sur ce qui devait être un coin cuisine… une peluche abandonnée dans un couloir…

La vie s'était soudainement arrêtée ici.

La suite, Sora pouvait la lire aussi. Le sol jonché de vieilles flèches, les heaumes fendus, sans oublier les squelettes qui parsemaient ce décor de mort. Finalement c'était peut-être mieux que la nature reprenne ses droits sur ce lieu lugubre.

La végétation rendait cet endroit moins angoissant… plus féérique. Comme si ce lieu silencieux abritait une histoire si important que personne n'avait le droit de parler. Les lianes prenaient possessions de tout… même le cloché de la vieille église avait été envahi par le lierre. L'air oppressant et la brume n'avaient rien de rassurant.

Ce lieu avait tout des histoires dont Sora avait entendu parler sur terre. Ces histoires de peuples oubliés et maudits… C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait en regardant ce village dont il ne restait rien… _son_ village.

Sora restait là un long moment, sans savoir réellement combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il ne pleurait pas… il ne gémissait pas… Il savait que ce genre de chose l'attendait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal.

Mais l'enfant refusait de laisser échapper sa douleur, préférant relever la tête pour regarder le palais désolé un peu plus haut dans la montagne. Ce palais représentait tous ses espoirs de vengeance. Ce palais où un combat difficile se profilait et qui risquait d'être la dernière chance de Faneas de retrouver sa liberté. Sora était conscient de tout cela, malgré son âge, il avait compris que le pays était résigné et endurait l'occupation d'Endor depuis trop longtemps pour se rebeller. Leur seule chance était de frapper un grand coup !

Un bruit dans la lande le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Le ciel gris semblait proche d'exploser en un orage puissant lorsque Sora se tournait pour voir arriver la troupe dont Tomoyo avait pris la tête. Il s'en doutait, puisque comme tous les prélats, Tomoyo influençait sur l'élément dont elle était maître. Le ciel était nettement plus lourd lorsque la maitresse de l'eau était proche.

La jeune femme laissait vaquer son regard tout le village désolé, s'attardant un peu sur la grande cloche de Thor qui était faite pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'un ennemi. Puis elle posait ses yeux bleu marines sur Sora en une expression de tendresse et de compassion. Un regard suffit pour que les deux prélats se comprennent. Pas un mot ne fut échangé.

C'était inutile, l'héritière du fief du sud avait vu toute l'étendue de la colère de Sora, ainsi que tout son désir de venger les siens.

-Si Sakura-nee voyait une chose pareille… Soufflait l'enfant en regardant avec tristesse un pan du palais, écroulé par les tirs de canons de la bataille qui avait eu lieu dix ans plus tôt. Elle sera toute triste quand elle verra ça… Il reste plus rien alors qu'avant, les gens riaient ici.

-Je me souviens aussi… Mais cette période est révolue. Et Sakura le sait. Affirmait Tomoyo. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, Sora-chan.

Le jeune garçon soupirait discrètement de se faire traiter comme un enfant, mais ne dit rien pour protester du « Sora-Chan ». Sora adorait Tomoyo, vraiment. Mais des fois, il la trouvait un peu trop mère poule… Il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que Sora était avant tout un prélat, et un guerrier au même titre que ses confrères. Oh… Sakura aussi était protectrice et avait tendance à le materner, mais aussi envahissante qu'elle puisse être, elle n'en oubliait pas moins que le petit homme était aussi un terrible combattant.

Tomoyo s'avançait pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant et poser discrètement la main sur son épaule. Le groupe entier s'arrêtait d'ailleurs pour observer, comme toujours, une minute de silence face à ce spectacle désolant.

-Venez, l'entrée du QG est par ici… expliquait le chef de l'escouade.

Sora restait étonnement calme. Il ne disait pas un mot et suivait Tomoyo qui avait repris la route. Le groupe traversait le village délabré guidé par le chef de l'escouade qui les emmenait vers l'entrée secrète de la cachette des rebelles. Le prélat d'Ase Gard, quant à lui, détaillait minutieusement tous les recoins des ruines, trouvant sans difficultés plusieurs endroits étrangement recouvert de grandes couches de verdures qui semblaient avoir poussés en désaccord avec le reste de la végétation. C'était donc sans surprise que le chef de la garde se dirigeait une de ses entrées dissimulées qui les menait dans une galerie.

Le chemin dans le dédale était très sombre, mais heureusement pour Tomoyo la marche ne durait pas très longtemps. Les membres du groupe avançaient très près les uns des autres. Personne ne parlait, à part Tomoyo qui pestait contre ses sombres couloirs enfouis sous terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora fut surpris d'arriver dans un couloir bien éclairé, entouré de larges colonnes tout du long. L'enfant n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre ce couloir pour l'avoir parcouru des centaines de fois. Il eut un frisson en reconnaissant le grand hall du palais des frontières, nostalgique en se souvenant des rires et des courses qui jalonnaient toujours ce lieu lorsqu'il y venait avec Sakura, Toya et Yukito.

Un garde informait le groupe que les deux prélats étaient attendus dans la salle du trône pour une audience avec Freyr. Sora ne dit rien à cet ordre mais au fond de lui il était révolté qu'un inconnu se soit octroyé le trône que son grand-père avait si ardemment défendu et qui était dans le clan Amamiya depuis des centaines d'années. Mais le moment était bien mal choisi pour faire un scandale, il valait mieux se rendre dans la pièce et se focaliser sur le combat qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

_« Je pourrais aussi en profiter pour chercher ce qu'est devenu papa, une fois qu'on aura jeté tous ses Endorains dehors ! »_ Se disait le jeune garçon en rentrant dans la salle du trône.

La pièce était bien plus claire que le couloir qu'ils avaient parcouru, en fait c'était le lieu le plus éclairé qu'ils avaient pu voir depuis leur arrivée. L'endroit était désert, Freyr n'était de toute évidence pas un homme ponctuel. Mais au moins ce retard permit à Sora de revisiter les lieux, dévorant du regard chaque pilier, chaque siège, chaque objet… Ses souvenirs se mélangeant dans sa mémoire.

Comme à son souvenir, Sora retrouvait une pièce incroyablement grande, avec de gigantesques fenêtres sans aucunes vitres qui couvraient tout le mur circulaire de la pièce, laissant le vent s'engouffrer en un sifflement plutôt sinistre. La table du grand conseil des ministres d'Ase Gard (de vieux bonhommes ennuyeux d'après Sora) qui était si poussiéreuse qu'il était clair qu'aucun conseil ne se réunissait plus ici depuis longtemps. Et bien sûr, le trône, au fond de la grande pièce, sur une estrade surélevée. Le trône était encore plus majestueux que dans ses souvenirs. Il était serti d'émeraude et tissé de fils d'or.

La pièce lui semblait plus petite pourtant… peut-être était-ce dut au fait que Sora avait grandi… C'est ce qu'il se disait en voyant sans trop y prêter attention que Tomoyo se dirigeait vers les grandes fenêtres, sans doute pour observer les contreforts qui donnaient sur la falaise la plus abrupte de la montagne et plus loin sur le royaume d'Endor.

-Sora ! Regarde… Appelait-elle en lui faisant signe de s'approcher à son tour des hautes fenêtres. Regarde en bas, on dirait que l'armée d'Endor est bien plus proche que ce que nous pensions… Disait Tomoyo.

-Par Thor…

C'était peut-être à cause du ton incroyablement grave qu'elle utilisait, où alors parce qu'en contrebas se trouvait plusieurs centaine de millier de campements d'Endorains que Sora sentit soudainement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et devenir de plus en plus irrégulier. Il avait soudainement très chaud et était de plus en plus envahi par un sentiment étrange, entre l'excitation et la peur. La guerre était là, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Juste au pied de la falaise… Seule cette falaise les protégeait encore de l'armée prête à les ensevelir.

_« Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'ils étaient aussi proche de nous. Même si je me doutais de leur intrusion était imminente, je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient s'approcher aussi près du palais. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû amener Sora dans un endroit aussi dangereux. J'imagine que le palais a été construit sur la falaise pour les ralentir et les voir de loin, mais maintenant qu'ils sont là, c'est encore plus effrayant. Combien y a-t-il d'ennemis là dehors ? Combien de rebelles sont capables de se rassembler dans ce château pour la contrattaque ? Et combien d'entre eux savent se battre… C'est presque impossible d'imaginer gagner. Sakura, dépêches-toi sinon il ne restera plus rien ici…»_ Se disait Tomoyo en regardant avec effroi la grande armée qui n'attendait qu'un mot pour donner la charge.

Sora semblait partager ses craintes. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans la poitrine…

Il n'y avait aucune chance de vaincre une telle armée. Le palais était déjà dans un état pitoyable et jamais il ne serait capable de les protéger contre un assaut d'Endor… Cette réalité écrasante s'abattait lourdement sur le jeune windscaper. Plus jamais il ne reverrait son père, ni Sakura. Parce que jamais il ne sortirait vivant de ce guêpier. Mais Sora enfouit cette angoisse au plus profond de son cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se résigner, il était un prélat !

-Ca va Sora-chan ? Ça doit être particulièrement difficile pour toi de revenir ici, et de voir ça… Demandait Tomoyo avec sollicitude.

-Hum… ça va. Répondait l'enfant sans grande conviction. Toute façon, maintenant les méchants sont là. Alors on a qu'à les bagarrer ! Expliquait-il avec légèreté.

-Oui. Mais même avec plusieurs centaines de rebelles, je doute que nous soyons suffisamment préparés pour affronter une telle force… Peut-être est-il plus sage d'envisager un retrait stratégique pour le moment…

-Cette idée n'est malheureusement pas une option ! Disait une voix grave d'un homme qui pénétrait dans la pièce. A l'heure actuelle, plusieurs centaines de réfugiés, vieillards, femmes et enfants, attendent caches dans le dédale du château. Ils ne pourront jamais évacuer à temps, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de défendre une dernière fois le fief de l'Ouest.

Tomoyo se retournait d'un seul homme, tétanisée à l'idée de reconnaitre cette voix si profonde alors que Sora n'osait même plus bouger. Le destin leur jouait encore un drôle de tour, c'est ce que se disaient les deux prélats en observant l'homme qui se tenaient majestueusement devant eux.

-Tomoyo, Sora. J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans de meilleures circonstances… Saluait-il en souriant piteusement. Comment va Sakura ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le choc était si fort que Tomoyo n'était plus en mesure d'articuler le moindre mot. Sora de son côté semblait hésiter sur le comportement à adopter et décidait finalement de se jeter sur l'homme sans autre forme de procès.

**Plus tôt dans la matinée,  
>à Alfheim, 10h03.<strong>

Le ciel gris qui menaçait toujours n'avait pas empêché les villageois d'Alfheim de se retrouver sur la place principale de la ville pour écouter le fameux discours du chef de la guilde des marchands. Un certain Finn. Sakura le connaissait de réputation puisque dix ans plus tôt déjà, il commençait à se faire un nom parmi les marchands les plus connus de la guilde. A l'époque il était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et était le responsable des finances de la guilde. Sakura se souvenait de lui comme d'un homme avide et sans scrupule, prêt à tout pour obtenir du pouvoir ou des biens sans avoir besoin de mettre la main à la pâte. Que ce Finn soit devenu chef de guilde reflétait bien l'état d'esprit général…

Ce vieux bonhomme était âgé d'une soixantaine d'années maintenant. Les cheveux grisonnants, une grosse bedaine et des yeux bruns très petits qui semblaient toujours plissés : autant dire qu'il n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Eriol l'observait avec intérêt, notant que l'homme était aussi incroyablement petit. La situation était d'ailleurs assez cocasse d'après lui, puisque le vieux Finn tentait avec maladresse de monter sur l'estrade, trop grande pour lui, qui était érigée pour le discours publique donné suite au conseil de la guilde. L'homme était si empoté qu'il fallut l'aide de trois assistants pour l'installer sur son rehausseur afin que le discours puisse avoir lieu.

Eriol faisait son possible pour rire sous cape, ne se faisant pas remarquer dans la foule qui attendait la décision des dirigeants avec anxiété. Il venait d'arriver sur les lieux et s'étonnait de ne pas y trouver Sakura et Hel qui étaient parties plus tôt que lui. Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui disait que laisser partir Sakura sans lui était probablement la plus mauvaise idée qu'il avait eu et se concentrait sur l'estrade lorsqu'il vit une petite tête blonde fendre difficilement la foule pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Hey ! Eriol-kun ! Oups… désolée madame, je n'ai pas fait exprès de vous marcher sur le pied… oh ! Pardon monsieur…

-Tu as l'air en difficulté de bon matin, Hel. Constatait Eriol en souriant à l'enfant.

-Oh… ça ? C'est rien, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Et puis regarde ce que j'ai attrapé ! disait fièrement la jeune fille en montrant ce qu'elle avait dans les poches.

Eriol faillit s'étouffer en voyant Hel, tout sourire, lui montrer son butin qu'elle avait collecté en volant les gens qu'elle avait bousculé de plusieurs pièces d'or.

-Hel ! Fripouille ! Tu ne dois plus voler ! Va rendre ça tout de suite tu entends, ou je te promets que tu seras privée de dîner ! Vociférait le juge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hel avait rendu l'argent et l'incident était clos. Eriol avait finalement décidé de ne pas en parler à l'oncle de la petite qui venait de les rejoindre avec sa femme. La discussion s'entamait joyeusement en attendant le début du discours. Le juge en profitait aussi pour remercier le couple de les avoir si gentiment hébergés. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hel demande innocemment où était Sakura.

-Quoi ? Elle n'était pas avec toi ? Je pensais que vous étiez venues ici ensemble pour regarder comment se montait l'estrade centrale. Demandait Eriol, déconcerté.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais elle est partie juste avant que les hommes de la guilde n'arrivent. Elle les a reconnu parce qu'ils ont tous le même tatouage, tu le savais toi ? Ils ont tous un serpent enroulé sur une jarre tatoué quelque part ! C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent tous partir si ça se trouve… c'est parce qu'ils ont peur d'être attrapé par les Endorains. C'est surement ça ! Disait la petite sans se rendre compte à quelle point elle était proche de la vérité.

-Chut… Hel. Arrête de palabrer et regarde ! Intimait son oncle en montrant l'estrade où les marchands s'afféraient. Le discours va commencer, on va enfin savoir quand commencera l'exode.

La jeune fille et sa famille s'avançaient pour mieux entendre le monologue de Finn, mais Eriol préférait rester en retrait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Après tout il fallait s'attendre à une lubie de Sakura, alors autant rester le plus discret possible pour être prêt à intervenir. C'est que ce disait Eriol alors que la conférence commençait.

-Mes chers amis. Si je suis aujourd'hui devant vous, c'est pour vous donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur et vous exposer ce que nous, la guilde des marchands, prévoyons de faire. Commençait Finn d'un ton grave. A l'extérieur de la barrière, l'armée d'Endor est aux portes des ruines d'Ase Gard. Les résistants ne nous ont apporté que des combats inutiles et des pertes sans fin et le roi Maboroshi considère tous les habitants de l'ancien fief de l'Ouest comme des alliés de Freyr ! En d'autres mots, si nous restons ici, nous n'aurons aucune chance d'en réchapper…

« Nous, les marchands, voyageons beaucoup et glanons énormément d'informations. C'est grâce à cela que nous sommes en mesure de vous affirmer que le combat qui éclatera sous peu entre les résistants et Endor a une issue qui ne fait aucun doute… Freyr n'a pas assez d'homme et la plupart sont des paysans et des fermiers… Ils ne savent ni se battre, ni protéger l'ancienne forteresse… ce ne sont qu'une bande de fou. Ce qui les attend est regrettable, mais il serait inutile pour nous de suivre la même voie par simple idéologie de patriotisme !

« Pour ma part, je refuse de mourir pour un combat que je n'ai pas décidé de mener ! Les rebelles sont responsables de cette situation. Par leur faute, plusieurs villages ont déjà brûlé et Alfheim a été contrainte d'accueillir bien plus de monde qu'elle ne peut en contenir. La famine, la disette et les vols ont envahi nos rues et nous ne pouvons plus vivre dans la sécurité. Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire que nous pouvons sauver tout le monde, mais la vérité est toute autre…

« La vérité, c'est que cette cité est condamnée. La barrière nous protège de l'extérieur, mais bientôt la ville ne sera plus capable de se nourrir correctement. Notre force était jusque-là notre discrétion et notre capacité à vivre en autarcie. Mais cette ère est désormais révolue pour cause des trop nombreux réfugiés qui ont gonflé nos rangs !

Un long murmure dans la foule accueillit cette réplique. Les villageois ne semblaient pas tous partager ce point de vu. Finn semblait s'en être aperçu et décidait de changer son fusil d'épaule.

-Je ne suis pas en train de dire que les réfugiés ne sont pas le bienvenu. Mais pour aider les autres, il faut avant tout être dans une bonne condition. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de différence entre Alfheimois et réfugié. Car si nous décidons de quitter cette terre stérile, nous serons tous des réfugiés.  
>Nous, la guilde des marchands, nous avons tout arrangé avec un des royaumes voisins : Mystfolk. Vous y serez tous bien accueillis. Vous y trouverez un travail et un logement. Par chance, les mines de Baldr ont besoin de mains d'œuvre pour extraire plus de minerai. Le feryl qu'ils produisent est indispensable, cette pierre est non seulement très résistante et légère, mais elle a aussi des propriétés magiques incroyables. Mystfolk le vend à Endor qui en achète en grande quantité pour équiper son armée en armures et en armes. C'est une aubaine pour nous, mes chers amis !<p>

« Une vie nouvelle nous attend. Alors n'hésitez plus ! Venez avec nous, et quittons enfin ensemble ce fief maudit qui ne nous apporte que souffrance ! »

Un long silence suivit cette annonce, bien loin des acclamations et des cris de joies que Finn avait imaginées. De toute évidence, les villageois ne se réjouissaient pas à l'idée de travailler comme des esclaves dans une mine de feryl pour créer les armes responsables de tous leurs malheurs.

Eriol devinait aisément que Finn avait dû négocier de sacrés intérêts sur cette affaire, récoltant au passage un pécule non négligeable, pour oser proposer une telle chose.

Lentement, des murmures commencèrent à poindre dans la foule rassemblée sur la grande place. Les Alfheimois semblaient hésiter entre la résignation et l'indignation. L'agitation se faisait de plus en plus sentir et Eriol commençait à craindre que cet affairement ne dégénère en émeute.

Il observait avec minutie les traits tirés des villageois, se demandant si quelque chose était encore en mesure de les arrêter dans cette cohue naissante.

Il avait bien une petite idée sur la question…

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, un vent d'une intensité inouïe se mit à balayer la place en faisant s'envoler tous les bonnets, chapeaux, écharpes et autres accessoires. Le vent était si violent et inattendu qu'il eut pour effet de faire taire toute l'assemblée. Toutes les personnes présentes devaient se souvenir de ce type de vent, et chacun l'associait à la magie. C'était sans doute pour cela que chaque villageois regardait son voisin d'un œil hagard, se demandant qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de cet étrange phénomène.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il n'était plus question de dispute à présent. Les Alfheimois tournaient peu à peu leur regard vers le bâtiment de la mairie, là où l'estrade avait été montée.

Intriguer d'y trouver une étrange petite silhouette, perchée sur le sommet de l'édifice.

Le juge levait les yeux à son tour, reconnaissant instantanément la fine carrure de sa partenaire enveloppée dans son manteau brun.

_« Sans surprise… elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place plus longtemps. _Se dit-il._ En tout cas quel sens du spectacle ! »_

Sakura semblait ravie de son petit effet. Tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur elle et Eriol la soupçonnait d'avoir attendu le moment le plus opportun pour déclencher son pouvoir, happant ainsi un maximum d'attention.

Intriguer et semer le trouble…

Très bonne méthode pour obtenir l'attention d'un auditoire. Les questions commençaient déjà à fuser autour d'Eriol. _« Qui est cette gamine ? » « Comment est-elle montée là-haut ? » « Vous pensez que c'est elle qui a fait souffler cette bourrasque ?_ _»_… et bien d'autres interrogations naissaient çà et là dans la foule.

Le prélat se demandait d'ailleurs si sa jeune reine allait être en mesure de calmer toute les inquiétudes et se tenait prêt à agir… juste au cas où.

_« Espérons qu'elle ne fera rien de stupide… Mais enfin, c'est Sakura alors il faut s'attendre au pire. »_ Se résignait Eriol, de plus en plus conscient du caractère instable de la windscaper.

En tout cas les choses s'annonçaient mal. Puisqu'au lieu de rassurer la foule, elle décidait d'agir de façon assez inattendue en sautant du toit de plusieurs mètres de haut.

Une chute de cette hauteur était forcément mortelle. Des hoquetés d'effrois s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et certaines femmes détournaient même les yeux pour ne pas voir la réception de la jeune fille sur le sol de l'estrade juste en-dessous. Finn avait même poussé un petit cri avant de s'éloigner à reculons pour ne pas être trop proche du point d'impact.

Mais bien entendu, rien ne se passait comme les habitants de la cité l'avaient imaginé.

Alors que Sakura s'approchait dangereusement du sol, à juste un mètre de hauteur, une nouvelle bourrasque fit son apparition juste à l'endroit de la chute. Le vent tourbillonnant à ses pieds venait d'arrêter la jeune fille, lui sauvant la vie.

Le peuple restait bouche bée devant cette incroyable magie. Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait : cette gamine était une sorcière, une magicienne qui maitrisait le vent… une windscaper.

Sakura restait sur son nuage de vent, montrant bien à tous les villageois quel était son pouvoir. Elle souriait comme une enfant et fixait la foule de ses grands yeux émeraude.

Et quand elle fut certaine que tous l'avait vu, alors que les murmures refaisaient surface, elle décidait de sauter enfin au sol et de prendre d'autorité la place de Finn pour parler à la foule.

- Alfheimois ! J'ai une question à vous poser… Qu'est-ce qu'un fief ? Criait-elle d'une voix forte.

Bien sûr, personne ne répondit à la question saugrenue. Ce qui forçait Sakura à s'expliquer d'avantage.

- Est-ce un ensemble de terres ? Est-ce les habitants qui le peuplent ? Ou encore les légendes et la culture qui l'habitent ? Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour constituer les fiefs ? …

« Je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question. Je pensais sans doute naïvement qu'en libérant la terre, on libérait les habitants qui vivaient dessus… Je viens de m'apercevoir en vous écoutant que les choses ne se passeront jamais comme cela.

« Puisque aucun d'entre vous n'a imaginé une seule seconde que le combat qui allait opposer Freyr aux Endorains pouvait se finir par une victoire pour le fief de l'Ouest ! Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'y a pensé ? Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à un homme qui est prêt à tout défier pour vous ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait une chance si même vous, vous ne croyez pas en lui ?! Votre comportement de lâches est inacceptable ! Non seulement vous n'avez fourni aucune aide aux rebelles qui se battent pour vos terres, mais en plus vous refusez les réfugiés et vous décidez de fuir sans regarder en arrière. Tout cela en vous cachant derrière de fausses excuses comme le fait que vous n'avez pas voulu cette situation ! Mais personne n'a voulu de cette occupation, comme personne ne voulait de la guerre il y a dix ans !

Un grognement de remontrance accueillait cette remarque. Certain huaient même sur la jeune magicienne. Mais elle ne se démontait pas pour autant et continuait à parler même si les autres n'étaient pas de son avis.

- En arrivant ici, dans ce que je m'imaginais être le fief de l'ouest, je m'attendais à trouver un peuple fier et révolté prêt à tout pour défendre sa liberté et son pays. C'est pour ce peuple que j'ai décidé de me battre ! Je pensais trouver ici un peuple prêt à tout pour retrouver sa liberté, car jamais dans mes souvenirs les windscapers n'auraient tolérés être enfermés dans une cage, aussi grande soit-elle ! Mais vous, vous êtes sur le point de vous laisser enfermer dans une mine, à créer les armes qui ont détruit vos ailes et anéantis vos rêves, vous clouant au sol !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça !? Sais-tu au moins ce que nous avons enduré pendant les dix dernières années ? Criait un homme, énervé par les propos de la jeune fille.

- Non… je ne sais rien de ce que vous avez vécu… parce que j'ai passé ce temps à chercher un moyen de reconquérir notre pays ! Je sais que vous avez souffert, mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Si vous vous résignez maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus jamais être heureux ! Parce que personne ne peut créer votre bonheur à votre place !

Cette fois personne ne dit rien. Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la foule. Mais ce silence semblait bien différent des précédents. Les Alfheimois semblaient se rappeler soudainement de ce moment béni où le fief était encore peuplé de personnes capables de voler.

Eriol était épaté de voir que Sakura avait réussi à toucher la foule tout entière.

_« Sacrée Sakura… En un instant, elle a réussi à faire appel à leur souvenir commun. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle n'arriverait qu'à attiser leur colère en attaquant leur lâcheté. »_

-Je ne dis pas que c'est simple… ni que ce que vous vivez est facile. Mais c'est la seule chance pour le fief de retrouver sa liberté et pour vous de redevenir des Fanéains. Des _fanéains_… souvenez-vous ! Un peuple courageux, fier et sage. Aussi libre que l'air ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, l'armée n'existe plus, les prélats et le roi ont disparu… il ne reste plus que nous. Mais 'nous' c'est bien suffisant pour garder espoir !

-Tu veux nous envoyer nous battre à Ase Gard alors que le combat se fera à un contre cent là-bas ! J'ai une famille moi, je ne peux pas les abandonner pour un combat perdu d'avance.

-Pour toi c'est facile de dire ça ! Tu as des pouvoirs !

-Oui c'est vrai ! Moi aussi je l'ai vu. Abondait une femme.

-C'est vrai ! Comment tu fais pour voler ? Ça fait des années que les chevaucheurs du vent n'existent plus ici, comment une gamine comme toi pourrait voler ?

-Je vole parce que j'ai gardé cette chose que vous avez tous oublié… Annonçait tristement Sakura. Je suis née et j'ai grandi ici. J'aime ce pays plus que tout. Je ne peux pas vous demander de vous battre. Vous n'êtes pas des guerriers et je sais que vivre un combat est une chose que personne ne devrait avoir à faire. Je déplore juste votre fuite. Mais je sais bien que la situation est si difficile que cette solution puisse vous sembler la plus sûre pour vous et vos familles. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose : souvenez-vous de l'époque ou le fief était encore heureux. Et même si ça fait mal par moment, retrouvez enfin cet espoir… l'espoir de revivre ici.  
>Moi, j'irai à Ase Gard ! Je me battrai, à un contre cent où à un contre mille ! Ça ne change rien pour moi, je me battrai pour Faneas, pour le fief de l'ouest que j'ai connu et pour vous ! J'arracherai aux Endorains l'espoir qu'ils vous ont volé ! Mais tout cela ne servira à rien si vous n'êtes plus là pour l'entendre… Alors lorsque vous arriverez à la fin de votre exode, à Mystfolk où ailleurs, tendez l'oreille… vous entendrez sans aucun doute parler d'une terrible bataille ou Faneas a prouvé qu'elle n'est pas encore tombée ! »<p>

Et pour augmenter encore l'impact de ses paroles, la jeune reine invoquait une fois de plus les quatre vents pour dissiper le ciel noir qui risquait de faire tomber la pluie. Et cette magie permit de faire émerger l'immensité azur qui se cachait derrière les nuages menaçants, juste au-dessus de la place du marché.

Les villageois observaient un moment le ciel avec la sensation étrange que quelque chose venait de se réveiller en eux. Une chaleur qui avait disparue il y a longtemps de cela.

Sakura avait mis tant de conviction et de cœur dans cette tirade que plus personne ne pouvait décoller son regard de sa silhouette. Elle les avait probablement charmés, mais est-ce que cela suffirait à écraser les années de servitude ? Sakura en doutait fortement.

Eriol regardait la jeune fille descendre de l'estrade avec une fierté non dissimulée sur le village. Alors comme ça sa jeune reine, aussi désinvolte qu'elle puisse paraitre, était capable de toucher ainsi le cœur des gens qu'elle croisait. Décidément, il était réellement fier de faire partie de ce voyage. Même s'il risquait de mourir à Ase Gard.

La windscaper arrivait à hauteur du juge, légèrement découragée tout de même. Eriol la gratifiait d'une caresse sur le haut de la tête comme une enfant, lui souriant avec douceur pour la réconforter.

-Allez, on s'en va… Disait-elle en répondant piteusement au sourire de son ami. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire…

Eriol trouvait cela dommage que de quitter les lieux ainsi alors que Sakura avait réussi à atteindre les villageois. Mais il savait aussi que le discours de la jeune fille pouvait redonner de l'espoir tout au plus, mais ne pouvait pas faire renaitre une envie de combattre étouffée depuis longtemps. Il la suivait donc quitter la place sans un mot alors que la foule leur ouvrait un chemin.

La foule restait si interloquée que personne ne tentait de retenir les deux étrangers. Personne ne pensait à leur demander leurs identités.

Les villageois s'écartaient simplement sur leur passage, méditant sur les paroles de la jeune windscaper.

Sakura et Eriol arrivèrent aux portes de la ville sans un mot et sans croiser personne. Tout le monde devait encore être à la conférence. Ce n'était pas plus mal puisque Sakura n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur départ de la grande place du marché. Elle avait usé de toute sa détermination et se sentait infiniment vide à présent. Elle avançait tête baissée comme un automate, plongée dans ses pensées.

Eriol quand à lui se contentait de la guider vers la sortie du village en lui jetant de discrets petits coups d'œil inquiets. Il ne savait pas trop comment la réconforter. Après tout, le discours de Sakura avait été plutôt bien accueilli. Que pouvait-elle espérer de plus ?

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la cité, ils rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois l'étrange forêt et la barrière magique qui gardait Alfheim. L'air était encore frais, mais le vent ne soufflait presque pas dans la cime des arbres. Tout était calme et silencieux.

_« Kelo… Tu peux nous rejoindre ? »_ Appelait Sakura par son lien avec le lion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animal majestueux sortait de la forêt pour se poser à quelques centimètres de sa maitresse. Sakura s'accroupit tout de suite vers la crinière du lion pour le gratifier d'une longue caresse, en profitant pour y trouver la chaleur et la douceur qui lui redonnerait du courage.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Sakura. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi abattue. Disait Eriol, debout en face de Sakura et de Kelo. Tu leur as rappelé les choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir, et tu les as mis en garde contre ce qui les attendait s'ils partaient pour les mines de Baldr à Mystfolk. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, c'est à eux de choisir maintenant.

Kelo semblait être du même avis puisqu'il donnait un petit coup de museau à Sakura à ce moment.

Sakura acquiesçait sans un mot, laissant son regard se poser une dernière fois sur Alfheim avant le départ pour Ase Gard. Ses yeux verts ne pouvant se soustraire à la petite étendue de ciel bleu qu'elle avait fait naitre au milieu des nuages gris de la tempête. Elle espérait que cette lumière, plus que tout autre chose, montrerait aux Afheimois qu'il y a toujours, quelque part, de l'espoir.

-Mais ils partiront quand-même, n'est-ce pas ? Demandait Sakura d'une voix presque enfantine.

Eriol savait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, pourtant il prit la peine de lui répondre en la dépassant pour gagner la forêt, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir.

-Certains d'entre eux ont dû comprendre que c'est une vie d'esclave qui les attend là-bas. Mais malgré cela, oui, la majorité d'entre eux vont sans doute partir. Ils ont probablement énormément souffert ces dix dernières années, bien plus que nous ne pouvons imaginer. Mais grâce à toi, ils se sont souvenus de quelque chose d'essentiel. Pendant un instant, ils se sont souvenus de ce que voulait dire « _être Faneains_ ».

Eriol avait raison, Sakura le savait aussi. Elle avait parlé avec son cœur et fait tout son possible. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire ici, autant partir pour Ase Gard puisque la route dans la montagne était bien plus difficile et semée n'embuche. Car même pour des sorciers, la montagne ne pardonnait aucun écart et maintenant qu'ils avaient passé une journée de plus à Alfheim, il fallait rattraper le temps perdu pour arriver avant le début du combat à Ase Gard.

Alors qu'ils avançaient lentement sur la route qui les menait vers les hauts de l'Ouest, tournant le dos à la cité commerciale d'Alfheim, un bruit de pas précipités attirait leur attention.

Kelo n'eut même pas le temps de disparaitre sous sa forme de peluche. Il décidait donc de rester en retrait, déployant tout de même ses grandes ailes blanches en signe dissuasif.

Sakura et Eriol, quant à eux, se retournaient en un parfait ensemble, inquiets de voir qui pouvait bien venir en cette direction et par la même occasion, découvrir l'existence de Ceroberos. Mais heureusement pour eux, il s'agissait de Hel. La petite fille courrait vers eux en riant et pleurant en même temps.

-Sakura-chan ! Sakura ! Eriol ! Attendez-moi ! Criait la petite blonde.

-Hel-chan ! S'étonnait Sakura.

L'enfant se précipitait sur les deux voyageurs, et avant que Sakura n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle sautait dans les bras de la windscaper qui la réceptionnait sans peine, lui rendant une étreinte tendre.

-Merci, Sakura-chan ! Tout ça c'est grâce à toi !

-De quoi tu parles, Hel-chan ? Demandait Eriol.

Et c'est à cet instant que les deux voyageurs se rendirent enfin compte du miracle qui se produisait sous leurs yeux. Hel, bien que Sakura l'ait lâché, continuait à garder les pieds à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

- Hel… tu maitrises le vent ? Lâchait Sakura, abasourdie et n'osant pas y croire.

- Oui ! J'ai bien écouté ce que tu as dit et j'ai essayé. Je suis si contente de t'avoir rencontré, Sakura. Quand je serai grande, je veux me battre moi aussi, comme toi ! Tu verras, je serais la meilleure ! Disait la fillette avec insouciance.

La nouvelle mit du temps à atteindre le cerveau quelque peu ralenti de Sakura. Ce n'était pas tout à fait son objectif que d'enrôler des enfants alors une large grimace se peint sur son visage, ce qui fit rire Eriol.

Le juge, par pure bonté, décidait de donner un petit coup de main à sa reine, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- C'est vraiment super que tu puisses voler, Hel. Mais pour le vol comme pour le combat, il faut beaucoup d'entrainement et de sacrifices. Je suis certain que tu en seras capable mais tu dois aussi t'occuper de ton oncle et de ta tante. Il faut que tu gardes ton pouvoir secret. N'en parles à personne et fait bien attention à toi.

- C'est compris, je ferai attention. Merci, Eriol-kun. Sora-chan avait dit que tu étais un binoclard grincheux et je pensais que t'étais pas drôle avec ton air pincé et tes lunettes tout le temps, mais finalement tu es plutôt gentil aussi !

Cette fois c'est Sakura qui riait à gorge déployée, tapant sur l'encolure de Kelo et se tenant le ventre.

-Dites… C'est quoi cette bête ? demandait alors Hel, stoppant immédiatement le rire de la roussette. Ça ne serait pas un lion ? Un lion avec des ailes… mais alors…

- Tu as deviné. Disait Sakura, un peu réticente à dévoiler à haute voix ce que signifiait son lien avec Kelo. Ça aussi ça devra rester un secret entre nous.

Et pour sceller ce secret, elle tendit son petit doigt, comme elle le faisait étant enfant. Les deux jeunes filles enlacèrent leurs petits doigts et répétèrent : « je jure sur mon petit doigt coupé ! »

-Je ne dirai jamais rien, mais je suis très contente Sakura-hime, que tu sois le roi ! Riait la petite.

La maladresse fit rire Sakura et se lamenter Eriol qui tenta en vain de corriger l'enfant, lui expliquant que pour une femme, on parlait plutôt d'une reine. Mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Hel qui n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, caresser Kelo et faire un tour sur son dos.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas possible. Il était temps pour les deux voyageurs de reprendre la route. Sakura prit donc une dernière fois le petit corps de Hel dans ses bras et lui murmurait :

-C'est à moi de te remercier, Hel… Tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux en me montrant que les windscapers existent toujours dans le fief de l'Ouest. Prend bien soin de tes ailes, et ne te laisse enfermer dans aucune cage… de mon côté, je ferai tout mon possible pour gagner à Ase Gard et je montrerai aux villageois de quoi nous sommes capables.

-Hum ! Acquiesçait Hel avec conviction. Je regarderai toujours vers la montagne, et je demanderai des nouvelles à tous les passants ! Je suis sûre que vous allez gagner !

Eriol, Sakura et Kelo partirent après une dernière embrassade, gardant finalement un bien meilleur souvenir d'Alfheim. Maintenant, pour Sakura, Alfheim sera toujours la ville où les windscapers ont retrouvé la force de voler. L'espoir n'avait pas encore disparu.

C'était sur cette constatation, en regardant Hel faire de petits bons maladroits portés par le vent, que Sakura traversait une nouvelle fois la barrière magique qui isolait Alfheim du reste du monde.

Un seul objectif était à présent visé pour les trois voyageurs : Ase Gard, et le combat contre Endor.

-Au fait, il vit où exactement ce Freyr ? Demandait Sakura, se souciant enfin d'un détail dont Eriol s'était occupé depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il se doutait que sa réponse n'allait pas ravir l'aspirante au trône…

-Il réside sans doute au palais des frontières, Folkvang… Révélait-il à mi mots tandis que le visage de Sakura se décomposait pour arborer peu à peu une expression furieuse.

A suivre…

Niflheim est un des mondes du bas dans la mythologie nordique. Hel, ou Helheim, est l'un des Neuf Mondes. C'est un endroit froid et brumeux où vivent les morts. Le monde de Niflheim (ou _Niflhel_, étymologiquement la « Hel sombre ») est encore plus profond, tout en bas de l'Univers, et n'est accessible qu'en passant par Hel. C'est par là que passent les morts qui n'ont pas été bons durant leur vie.

Hell : Hel ou Hela est la déesse des morts dans la mythologie nordique. Elle est la fille de Loki et de Angrboda, sœur de Fenrir et de Jörmungand.

Alfheim est le monde des elfes dans la mythologie nordique. C'est également la demeure de Freyr. Les dieux lui en firent cadeaux lorsqu'il perça sa première dent.

Freyr (parfois francisé en Frey) est un des principaux dieux de la mythologie nordique. Il est associé à la prospérité, et selon plusieurs sources il commande la pluie et les rayons du Soleil. Il est le frère jumeaux de la déesse Freyja (ou Freya)

Review ?


	16. Chapitre 15: La bataille des Ases

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent…

**RAR : **

**Miss Coca : **Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? Je te remercie encore pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent. Il m'a vraiment encouragé et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai continué… J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Enfin le combat dont je t'avais parlé…

Et surtout, l'identité du mystérieux Freyr… Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite du combat, mais franchement je ne vois pas quoi faire pour l'améliorer. Du coup j'ai laissé comme ça tout en sachant qu'il n'est pas top.

**Letharia : **Merci encore pour tes ajouts en fav/folow et bonne lecture

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui arrivent sur cette page.

**Chapitre 15 : La bataille des Ases. **

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de tours au palais de Folkvang, mais l'une des plus hautes était restée intacte malgré les bombardements de l'ancienne guerre. C'est du sommet de cette tour, plongée dans une pièce sombre, que Tomoyo observait l'armée d'Endor s'amasser en contre-bas.

La jeune femme était restée là pendant des heures, parcourant le palais en ruine pour y trouver le moindre indice, le moindre objet qui pouvait être utile. Puis elle avait étudié ses ennemis, lisant leur confiance et leur violence, observant, analysant, les hommes, mais aussi les démons et les monstres… le potentiel magique. Elle avait beau chercher, ce combat était perdu d'avance. Même avec les quatre prélats réunis et la force de Sakura et de Freyr. Les résistants étaient trop peu nombreux, trop faibles et trop inexpérimentés. En plus Folkvang n'était plus une forteresse armée comme par le passé, il n'était plus qu'un souvenir en ruine d'une ère révolue.

Tomoyo n'était pas vraiment effrayée. Elle soupirait de lassitude. Si seulement la situation avait été différente, elle aurait au moins pu envoyer Sora rejoindre Sakura et les empêcher de venir ici… Mais en découvrant la réelle identité de cet homme, elle avait aussi appris que rien à présent ne pourrait empêche Sora de combattre. Après tout, il était le prélat de ce fief, aussi jeune soit-il, il se devait de protéger cette endroit et ses habitants.

Tomoyo se souvenait de son visage alors qu'il se précipitait vers Freyr.

_« Sora se précipitait vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Un homme grand et massif, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus sombres. Il était si grand que l'enfant ne lui arrivait même pas à la taille. Son corps musclé et ses épaules larges laissaient deviner un grand guerrier. L'homme semblait pourtant épuisé malgré sa force. Il faisait son possible pour le cacher, mais Tomoyo avait déjà noté à son entrée qu'une de ses jambes semblait incapable de se mouvoir sans soutien et son visage, bien que souriant, ne pouvait rien cacher des cernes qui l'accablaient._

_Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance en cet instant. Sora ne voyait qu'une chose : il venait de retrouver celui qu'il n'espérait plus revoir_.

_-Papa ! Hurlait-il en sautant dans les bras de Toya qui le réceptionnait sans mal._

_Toya avait serré son fils dans ses bras en silence pendant un long moment, savourant avec intensité ce moment inespéré. Tomoyo ne bougeait pas, respectant ce moment qu'elle savait d'une valeur inestimable dans une période si troublée. _

_Le frère de Sakura aussi semblait conscient de sa chance de pouvoir serrer à nouveau son petit garçon dans ses bras. Car malgré son visage marqué par la fatigue et les batailles, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il semblait chercher à inscrire ce moment dans son esprit, enlaçant Sora toujours plus fortement._

_-C'est si bon de te revoir, mon fils… Tu as tellement manqué. Et tu as tellement grandit ! J'ai presque du mal à te reconnaitre ! Soufflait Toya d'une voix rauque._

_-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! T'es plus vieux… S'étonnait l'enfant en touchant les cheveux légèrement poivre et sel de son père._

_Toya grimaçait un peu puis se mit à rire. Il jetait ensuite un regard à Tomoyo et lui sourit. Cette dernière répondait à son sourire discret avant de s'excuser :_

_-Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue plus tôt… Mais c'est bon de te revoir, nous n'y croyions plus._

_-Je suis plus solide que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Mais dis-moi plutôt où est mon impossible petit monstre ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous ? »_

Ce souvenir donnait à Tomoyo le courage d'affronter la suite des évènements. Elle était heureuse que Sora ait pu retrouver son père et elle-même se sentait mieux d'avoir retrouvé son cousin. Toya n'avait pas tant changé, bien sûr il avait pris de l'âge, mais il était resté le même… Ferme et dur en apparence, et tendre et doux dans son cœur.

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici, Tomoyo. Fit la voix grave de celui qui occupait ses pensées derrière elle.

Elle se retournait pour lui faire face, embrasant une fois de plus la pièce du regard.

-Et bien, c'est la chambre de Sakura… Dit-elle en guise d'explication, haussant les épaules comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout. C'est l'endroit du palais ou je me sens le mieux. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que la tour ne se soit pas encore effondrée. Folkvang a beaucoup souffert. Il n'est plus en état de protéger qui que ce soit.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a dans les combes du palais un trop grand nombre de réfugiés. Ils sont si nombreux que je n'ai pu entamer la retraite que tard dans la saison. J'espérais profiter de l'hiver glacial du fief pour les faire évacuer pendant que l'armée s'efforcerait de passer par les gorges pour ne pas avoir à affronter la neige des monts. Mais l'hiver est passé et tous les esclaves cachés au palais n'ont pas pu partir… C'est pour qu'ils restent en vie que je compte me battre, pas pour la ruine qu'est le palais. Je veux que ses gens aient une chance de fuir. En plus, le premier assaut d'Endor nous a un peu pris par surprise et nous avons beaucoup de blessés…

-Je comprends. Même si la situation est désespérée, je pense que nous devons rester confiants… après tout, tu connais Sakura. Elle peut très bien tout changer. C'est pour ça que c'est notre reine ! Disait Tomoyo d'un air réconfortant, arborant, comme souvent, un sourire bienveillant.

Cette remarque fit grimacer l'ainé des Kinomoto qui n'avait jamais aimé l'idée que sa petite sœur devienne le monarque de Faneas. Non pas qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable ! Mais il lui avait toujours souhaité une vie plus simple et plus joyeuse, loin des combats et des stratégies politiques. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre à son tour et fixa un moment les petites silhouettes s'afférer comme des fourmis en contrebas.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui vous est arrivés, pendant ces dix ans ? Et pourquoi je te vois comme si tu n'avais pas pris une ride depuis que vous êtes parties ? Il n'y a que Sora qui semble avoir grandi… demanda Toya en regardant Tomoyo droit dans les yeux.

Son regard perçant mettait Tomoyo extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais elle mit sa gêne de côté et se lança dans son récit, n'omettant aucun détail. Elle raconta ces deux années de fuites et de recherche, l'arrivée à Tomoéda et la rencontre avec les deux jeunes hommes, la découverte de l'arc qu'elle révéla avoir toujours en sa possession et la fausse trahison de Shaolan qui les avait tous sauvé. La seule chose qu'elle garda pour elle était la relation ambigüe Sakura et le prélat du feu, et connaissant la nature protectrice et jalouse de Toya, elle préférait ne pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il s'en apercevrait. Mais elle n'avait pas dû être suffisamment évasive dans ses propos puisque malgré ses pirouettes, l'ancien prélat s'énervait de plus en plus au nom de Li.

-Pourquoi Li est-il toujours fourré avec ma petite sœur, tu peux me le dire ?! Et en plus Sora l'adore, ce n'est pas catastrophique ça ! Ce morveux… il n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher trop près de ma famille. Ronchonnait Toya alors que Tomoyo riait sous cape.

Cet instant amusant ne dura qu'un instant, jusqu'à ce que Toya poursuive par une question des plus déroutantes.

-Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui s'est passé ici ? Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qui est advenu de tante Sonomi et de mes parents ?

Tomoyo soupirait doucement à cette question, sentant son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de sa mère. Bien sûr que si, elle avait envie de savoir. Vivre dans cette incertitude était une véritable torture, mais il était totalement injuste de poser cette question maintenant. Elle gardait les yeux fermés un instant avant de répondre, décidée.

-Je sais déjà ce qui est advenu de ma mère. Quant à ta famille, même si je voudrais te demander… je me doute de la réponse. Et je trouverai déplacé d'être au courant avant la principale concernée…

Toya la jaugea un instant, se rendant compte que l'abnégation de Tomoyo pour sa sœur était réellement sans borne. Mu par un instinct profond, il la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Tomoyo fut si surprise de cette brève étreinte qu'elle en perdit la respiration un instant et hoquetait. Mais la chaleur qui l'envahit cette instant lui fut si bénéfique qu'elle enlaçait à son tour son cousin, heureuse de se rendre compte que même son odeur n'avait pas changé. Les souvenirs d'enfances l'envahirent et pendant un moment elle se senti sereine et rassurée.

Mais cette quiétude ne durait qu'un instant et lorsque les deux amis se séparèrent, ce fut parce qu'un infernal Tahu bahut se fit entendre dans les zones basses du palais.

Des cris et des bruits de pas désordonnés se faisaient entendre. Des hurlements incompréhensibles montaient dans la tour. Les Endors envahissaient-ils déjà le palais ?! Impossible… pas si vite !

Tomoyo et Toya se regardèrent un instant avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour, la peur au ventre.

Mais ce qui les attendait dans le couloir principal de Folkvang n'avait rien à voir avec une invasion en masse de l'ennemi. C'était bien plus incongru et comique que ça. D'ailleurs les deux membres du clan Amamiya observaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec… étonnement, incrédulité, résignation, amusement… un peu de tout en fait. Enfin, Tomoyo avait plutôt un air dépité et Toya semblait plus proche d'exploser de rire. Il restait en retrait dans un coin de l'escalier, se tenant les cotes alors que son corps était secoué de soubresauts. Tomoyo, quant à elle, marchait à grand pas vers la source de ce vacarme.

Dans le couloir, une cohue des plus étranges avait lieu. Les rebelles qui étaient censés garder les lieux fuyaient en tous sens, en proie à une peur non feinte. Un désordre sans précédent généré par deux intrus emmitouflés dans de longs manteaux semblait-il. L'un d'eux était pourtant plutôt calme et regardait le second d'un œil morne et lasse par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune, comme s'il se désintéressait passablement des évènements. La seconde personne portait une lourde cape brune et avait une silhouette et une taille si fine qu'on devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, même sans entendre ses cris.

La jeune femme était déchainée. Usant du pouvoir du vent, elle maintenait deux gardiens emprisonnés dans une tornade d'une grande violence d'une main et de l'autre elle envoyait des bourrasques en directions des autres rebelles venus aider leurs malheureux camarades. Mais le vent était si puissant que les pauvres hommes ne pouvaient même pas tenir debout et se retrouvaient à la merci de la furie qui ne cessait de hurler à l'encontre du maitre des lieux.

-FREYR ! FREYR ! MONTRE-TOI SALE LACHE ! JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN CHARPIE !

-Il ne risque pas de sortir si tu lui dis ça… Tentait le compagnon avisé.

-VIENS SI T'ES UN HOMME ! FREYR ! FREYR !

-Calmes-toi Sakura ! On est là pour l'aider à la base je te signale, pas pour lui faire la peau… Disait l'autre d'une voix ennuyé mais pas inquiète pour un sous.

-Ça c'était avant que j'apprenne qu'il avait investi le château de mon père ! Je vais le crever cet enfoiré ! Rien à foutre qu'il soit de notre côté ! Répondait Sakura, hors d'elle.

-Si Tomoyo t'entendait, elle te dirait de surveiller ton langage. Soulignait Eriol, blasé, observant Sakura du coin de l'œil.

Il n'intervenait pas, adossé contre un des murs du couloir qui menait à la salle du trône. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait repéré Tomoyo et même qu'il avait reconnu Toya, avec quelques années en plus. Mais il s'amusait trop à l'idée de la situation sans précédent que Sakura était en train d'engendrer. Au vue de la tête de Tomoyo, la dispute risquait d'être mémorable !

Tomoyo secouait la tête dans un tic nerveux en avançant vers ses deux amis. Elle avait la furieuse envie de donner une bonne correction à sa cousine, et le rire qu'elle entendait derrière elle et qui provenait de Toya ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer. Bon dieu, cette famille était vraiment complètement tarée ! Elle n'allait surement pas laisser passer une telle bourde !

-SAKURAAA ! Hurlait-elle.

Sakura se tournait vers la voix, soudain bien moins sûre d'elle. Son visage se décomposait et devenait étrangement blanc en reconnaissant l'air furibond de sa cousine. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. Sakura, dans un dernier espoir, lâchait un innocent : _« oh c'est toi Toyo… tu vas bien ? »_ qui ne trompait personne et qui ne fit qu'augmenter encore un peu, si c'était possible, la colère de la brune.

Tomoyo s'apprêtait à hurler si fort que tout le palais en aurait tremblé. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la situation changea du tout au tout quand Toya s'avança à son tour, sortant de l'ombre pour accueillir sa petite sœur.

La maitre d'eau, rongeant son frein, n'eut d'autres choix que de s'efface pour laisser la place aux retrouvailles.

-Tu m'as appelé, petite sœur ? Disait-il, taquin.

La réaction de la windscaper ne se fit pas attendre. Elle clignait des yeux une fois, puis deux, incrédule, puis se précipitait vers son frère en libérant les rebelles de son pouvoir qui s'effondraient lamentablement au sol.

-TOYAAA ! Criait-elle, folle de joie. Toya ! Toya ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! Toya ! Toya ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'aime tellement, même si tu m'énervais toujours ! Je t'adore ! Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi… Disait-elle en sautant au cou de son frère qui ne pouvait pas en placer une.

-Calme-toi petit monstre ! Tu m'étouffes ! Soufflait le malheureux, souriant tout de même avec une tendresse qu'on lui voyait rarement.

Mais Sakura ne se calmait pas pour autant, bien trop heureuse de retrouver son frère sain et sauf. Les embrassades durèrent un long moment et ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de Sora que Sakura se calma. Elle lâcha enfin Toya pour prendre tendrement et avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse l'enfant dans ses bras. Toya ne s'étonna vraiment pas de voir son fils et sa sœur si proche, c'était déjà fréquent par le passé. Par contre ce qui le marqua, c'est que leur relation lui rappelait tout à coup et douloureusement celle qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis dix ans. Celle d'un enfant dans les bras de sa mère.  
>D'un autre côté, il était heureux que Sakura ait su être la mère de son fils pendant tout ce temps où il avait été absent.<p>

Mais l'instant n'était pas aux retrouvailles. Le vacarme qu'avait fait Sakura avait alerté les troupes des rebelles, Toya les rassura donc rapidement avant d'informer qu'il allait s'entretenir avec ses invités et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Suite à cet ordre, les cinq concernés se rendirent dans la salle du trône pour tenir conseil. Au passage, Toya salua sobrement Eriol alors que Sora le gratifiait d'un bisou baveux. Tomoyo, toujours aussi contenue, se contenta d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire alors que secrètement elle aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter dans les bras du juge comme Sora l'avait fait plus tôt. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'installait simplement comme ses confrères au tour de la grande table du conseil, couverte de poussière.

Chacun commençait par raconter son voyage et ses déboires. C'est ainsi que Sakura apprenait que son frère était en fait celui qui se faisait appeler Freyr, détail qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore deviné malgré sa qualité de chef des lieux. Tomoyo sourit faiblement en voyant sa cousine s'extasier sur Toya alors qu'Eriol semblait dépité qu'elle puisse être si lente d'esprit. Puis ce fut au tour de Sora de se ravir d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie Hel.

Sakura comprit rapidement l'enjeu du combat qui allait se jouer. Ce n'était pas qu'un combat pour redonner l'espoir au peuple de Faneas, ce combat allait aussi être une bataille contre le temps pour permettre aux réfugiés et aux esclaves cachés dans les combes du palais de s'enfuir. Ils allaient donc devoir tenir le plus longtemps possible, puisque gagner semblait résolument impossible contre une armée aussi puissante. Toya avait bien essayé de les dissuader de participer à ce combat perdu d'avance, mais Sakura et ses trois prélats ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

C'est ensuite que vint le moment le plus redouté de tous. Celui où Sakura posait la question fatidique qui la hantait depuis maintenant deux ans.

-Maintenant que l'on sait exactement ce qui nous attend, je veux savoir. Toya, raconte-moi tout s'il te plait. Dit-moi ce qui leur est arrivé… Demandait-elle d'une voix atone, sachant sans doute déjà à quoi s'attendre.

Ses yeux verts venaient s'accrocher à ceux d'un bleu sombre de son grand frère alors que chacun retenait son souffle. Le regard de Toya se voilait un moment et il ne dit rien pendant un temps, comme s'il cherchait à rendre son récit moins difficile. Le regard suppliant de Sakura lui faisait si mal qu'il envisageait même de ne rien dire, mais il voyait aussi dans ses grands yeux d'émeraude un infini besoin de savoir. C'est pour cela qu'il se lança :

-Quand vous êtes parti tous les trois pour la terre, un sommeil magique a plongé tout le pays dans une nuit interminable. Quand je me suis réveillé, les choses avaient déjà changé. Oncle Clow et tante Kaho avaient disparu et comme je savais qu'ils étaient à l'origine du sort, j'ai supposé qu'ils avaient disparu avec lui… Désolé, Eriol…

Sakura jetait un coup d'œil en biais au juge qui hochait la tête, se demandant vaguement pourquoi son frère s'excusait de la nouvelle auprès du brun. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'interrompre Toya, elle le laissait donc poursuivre.

-Suite à cette découverte et avec la disparition des prélats et de la future reine, Yukito et moi avons informé les quatre grands prêtres de chaque fief. Nous avons tenu un conseil et ils ont décidé de regagner chacun leur temple, au fin fond de leur fief respectif. Puis que comme vous devez le savoir, c'est à eux qu'incombe la responsabilité des temples des prélats. Chaque temple renferme le pouvoir magique qui permet de devenir un prélat à part entière, et ce pouvoir ne peut être libéré que par l'intermédiaire du prêtre qui en est le gardien… Je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'eux depuis l'hors. Yukito étant le prêtre du vent, je sais qu'il se tient informé de notre situation. Mais je sais également qu'il n'abandonnera pas le temple sans surveillance, sous aucun prétexte, avant l'arrivée du prochain prélat du vent : toi Sora…

Toya marquait une pause alors que Sakura fermait les yeux, devinant la suite.

« Quand je me suis retrouvé seul, j'ai décidé de revenir ici et d'organiser la résistance sous le nom de Freyr… Folkvang n'était déjà plus que la ruine que vous voyez maintenant. Maman et papa sont morts ici même, en protégeant le peuple jusqu'au dernier moment. Ils ont été capables de tenir jusqu'à ce que presque tous les habitants d'Ase Gard aient pu fuir jusqu'à Alfheim. Je sais que ce n'est pas très réconfortant, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… Sakura, nos parents sont morts comme ils ont vécu, en protégeant ce qui leur était cher. »

Il se tut après cette dernière remarque, laissant le temps à sa petite sœur d'intégrer la triste vérité. Cette dernière n'affichait aucune expression. Elle ne pleurait pas ni ne semblait en colère. Eriol s'apprêta même à poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour voir si elle était toujours parmi eux, mais Tomoyo l'arrêtait dans son geste lui faisant non de la tête. Puis, sortant de son mutisme, Sakura demanda simplement :

-As-tu trouvé leur corps ?

-Oui… Ils sont enterrés dans le tombeau des rois, sous le palais.

Cette nouvelle fit soupirer Sakura. Il semblait important pour la jeune fille que ses parents aient une sépulture descente.

La conversation s'orienta ensuite vers les modalités du combat à venir sans que Sakura y participe. Personne ne s'en formalisa bien entendu. Seul Sora se permit de l'approcher, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Il était le seul à pouvoir pénétrer dans cette solide bulle dans laquelle la jeune reine se réfugiait. Aussi, doucement, alors que les autres continuaient à discuter, Sora vint poser ses petites mains autour du coup de Sakura. Il s'installa avec lenteur sur ses genoux pour ne pas l'effrayer et se cala conte elle. Et lentement, Sakura revint, caressant distraitement les cheveux en bataille du petit.

-Sora va toujours te protéger, Sakura-nee.

-Je sais… Sora. Merci.

**Quelques heures plus tard,  
>Dans la chambre de Sakura.<strong>

Sakura trouvait cela étrange de se retrouver dans sa chambre, après tant d'années. Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des fenêtres qui donnaient en ce moment sur l'armée d'Endor. Cet endroit était pourtant si beau et si calme par le passé… C'était déprimant de voir que ce palais si magnifique se changeait en ruine et en champ de bataille. Même cette chambre lui semblait plus petite que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

Tomoyo était juste derrière Sakura et restait silencieuse pendant un long moment, ne voulant pas brusquer son amie. Mais Sakura gardait le silence sans même regarder la prélat de l'eau, alors Tomoyo décidait de changer de façon d'agir. Elle s'était avancée vers sa cousine et se mis à caresser ses cheveux pour la détendre. Tomoyo chanta doucement des berceuses de leur enfance, voyant Sakura se calmer doucement et revenir dans le monde des vivants.

-Tu vas tenir le coup, Sak ?

-… Oui… ça va aller… C'est quelque chose que j'avais… Disons que je savais que ça pouvait arriver. Je vais bien. Je vais vraiment, plus ou moins bien. Je ne suis pas idiote, j'avais imaginé cette hypothèse des dizaines de fois. Je me souviens de tous les bons moments que j'ai passé avec eux, mais je sais aussi qu'ils sont morts en faisant leur travail. C'est sans doute ce qu'ils auraient voulu…

-Je comprends…

Un silence pesant s'installait alors que Tomoyo se souvenait qu'elle aussi avait pensé à ça des dizaines de fois après la mort de sa mère.

-Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux… Une future reine ne peut pas rester avec une coupe de vagabonde ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je connais un sortilège super qui va pouvoir faire repousser tes cheveux en un rien de temps. Tu vas voir, ça relève du miracle !

-Oh ! Laisse tomber Toyo. C'est pas grave si j'ai les cheveux courts. Dit Sakura d'une voix atone en haussant les épaules.

Mais Tomoyo ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis. Elle grimaçait d'ailleurs en faisant un signe négatif de la tête puis elle se mit à murmurer une formule en fermant les yeux. L'effet ne fut toutefois pas celui escompté puisque les cheveux de Sakura ne repoussèrent pas tout à fait comme la jeune Daidouji l'avait espéré. En effet, les cheveux de la future reine se mirent à pousser, mais pas de façon uniforme… seules les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage reprirent leurs tailles initiales. Ils poussèrent de bien quarante centimètres mais furent les seules à reprendre cette longueur. Les autres restèrent désespérément courts pour Tomoyo.

-Bah… C'est rien ! Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas qu'ils soient court, je t'assure… Affirmait encore Sakura.

Mais Tomoyo ne pouvait se contenter de cette réponse et trouvait bien trop déplacé pour une femme de son statut social de demeurer avec cet air de débauchée ! La maitresse d'eau réessayait donc encore… et encore… et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Sakura s'énerve réellement et la somme d'arrêter.

-Bon… De toute façon j'ai bien l'impression que ça ne marchera pas, quoi que je fasse ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer de te donner un air correct malgré tout. Passe-moi les ciseaux, je vais te faire un petit rafraichissement. Oh… mais tout de même, quelle abomination ! Tu étais pourtant si jolie avec tes beaux cheveux roux qui volaient dans le vent. Ah… ce que tu étais parfaite, j'adorais peigner tes cheveux… Si seulement cet idiot de Shaolan avait pu laisser ta chevelure intacte. Il ne réalise pas le temps que ça prend pour les faire pousser.

-Attention Tomoyo, tu divagues… Soupirait Sakura, lasse d'entendre encore la même histoire. Et puis Shaolan n'a pas touché mes cheveux ! C'est moi qui les aies coupé pour me dégager.

-QUOI ?!

-Aie aie aie ! Arrête de tirer ! Tu me fais mal ! Suppliait Sakura.

-Oh.. désolée…

Tomoyo avait toujours idolâtré sa cousine et ce depuis leurs tendres enfances. Mais Sakura avait pour principe de fermer les oreilles lorsqu'elle commençait à divaguer.

-Et puis tu sais, j'ai bien les cheveux court en fait. Je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien… En plus c'est nettement plus pratique pour me déplacer et pour les combats… Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu viens de me tirer les cheveux ?!

-Oh ? Désolée. Ça m'a échappé… C'est juste que j'avais un truc qui me démangeait dans la main. Disait Tomoyo, pas franchement crédible.

Sakura n'en croyait pas un mot et à la tête agacée qu'arborait sa cousine, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à trop chercher Tomoyo si elle tenait à ses oreilles.

-Tout de même Sakura, c'est inimaginable qu'une femme de ton rang puisse avoir une allure aussi négligée… Il est grand temps que tu te reprennes en main…

Cette vieille rengaine fit encore une fois soupirer Sakura qui était à deux doigts d'oublier ses bonnes résolutions. Mais à l'instant où elle allait répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sora, accompagné d'Eriol et de Ceroberos. L'enfant se précipitait en criant sur Sakura alors qu'Eriol venait tranquillement s'installer près de la fenêtre.

Personne ne parlait, mais pourtant cette visite imprévue dans la chambre de la jeune reine était apaisante. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble depuis qu'ils connaissaient leurs réelles identités respectives. Et étrangement, Sakura se sentait incroyablement plus calme en présence de ses amis. Elle leur était reconnaissante de la soutenir ainsi et de tenter de lui faire oublier la peine d'avoir perdu sa famille.

Kelo vint rapidement s'installer aux pieds de sa maitresse, couché de tout son long au pied de la chaise qu'occupait la jeune femme toujours en train de se faire couper les cheveux par une Tomoyo très amusée par cette nouvelle activité. Quant à Sora, après avoir embrassé Sakura il alla s'installer sur le lit de la jeune femme.

La conversation s'entamait sur des questions pratiques tout d'abord, alors qu'Eriol demanda pourquoi les Endorains n'attaquaient pas tout de suite le palais. Et à la surprise générale, ce fut l'enfant qui prit la parole.

-Ça se voit bien que t'es pas d'ici ! Dit alors Sora en rigolant. C'est parce que avec l'hiver et le dégel, ils sont obligés d'attendre que la route soit libre pour contourner le palais. Regarde, ils sont au pied d'une falaise qu'ils ne pourront jamais monter sans pouvoirs. Du coup, leur seule chance c'est d'attendre que le dégel leur permette de traverser plus rapidement la pente vers la zone avant du palais.

Les trois autres étaient bluffés par la théorie parfaite et la connaissance aiguisée du petit garçon. Eriol était même si étonné qu'il garda la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Tomoyo n'était pas vraiment mieux, elle regarda Sora comme s'il était un extraterrestre et qu'une antenne avait poussé sur sa tête.

-C'est incroyable que tu saches tout ça Sora ! S'extasia Tomoyo, étonnée que l'enfant fasse preuve d'une telle clairvoyance. Tu es un véritable géni ! À ton âge, je ne comprenais strictement rien à la topographie et au climat. C'est vraiment incroyable tu saches tout ça ! Je suis épatée…

-C'est vrai ! Je suis un géni ? Je sais plein de chose ! Se pâma Sora.

Mais Sakura ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'elle tenta de rire discrètement, de connivence avec Kelo, comme si elle ne croyait pas une seconde que Sora ait pu arriver à cette conclusion tout seul. Cette théorie fut d'ailleurs confirmée lorsque le prélat du Nord, légèrement suspicieux, demanda :

-Sora… Comment tu sais tout ça exactement ? Tu as déjà vu les Endorains attaquer Folkvang?

-oh ça… non. C'est papa qui l'a dit… Il a aussi dit que les Endorains ne peuvent pas attaquer de là où ils sont. Ils vont vouloir venir jusqu'à la cours intérieure du château pour déployer toute leur armée. C'est un peu compliqué tout ça. En plus, je trouve que c'est pas trop drôle de les attendre… Je m'ennuie ici ! Moi je préfèrerai qu'ils attaquent d'où ils sont… Et puis si ils viennent pas, on pourrait y aller, non ?

Eriol et Tomoyo se regardèrent un instant, complice, puis les trois adultes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Le rire était bruyant et se répercutait sur tous les murs de la petite chambre. Sora, couché sur le lit, tapait des pieds tant il riait alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Tomoyo, plus discrète, riait sous cape en regardant Eriol qui lui riait franchement de cette remarque. En fait, Sora n'avait absolument rien compris !

L'atmosphère de la pièce était maintenant plus chaleureuse que jamais. Et suite à ce rire, plusieurs histoires furent racontées sur chacun des prélats ainsi que sur Sakura et Kelo. Ce fut Eriol qui en racontait le moins, fidèle à son air mystérieux, mais il prit un plaisir non feint à écouter chaque petit détail des histoires des quatre autres. Comment Kelo s'était coincé la patte dans un pot de miel dans la cuisine du palais et que les cuisiniers avaient menacé de le faire cuire à la broche si Sakura ne lui interdisait pas de venir se servir dans la réserve du palais. Comment Sakura avait essayé de faire voler toutes les assiettes lors d'un banquet organisé par son père pour rencontrer les mages d'Eldar et les avait toutes faites tomber. D'où venait l'inconditionnelle peur du noir de Tomoyo. Et enfin, comment Sora avait finalement fait une indigestion au chocolat en avalant une vingtaine de tablettes un jour où Yukito avait eu trop de travail pour le surveiller.  
>Sakura était heureuse de participer à un moment pareil. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça… elle avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place. C'était étrange de se dire que le jour où elle apprend la mort de ses parents, elle retrouve aussi le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille. C'est ce qu'elle se disait alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qui manquait pour que la famille soit au complet.<p>

-Ah ! Toya, tu tombes bien… J'allais raconter la panique de Sakura, quand Sora a eu sa première poussée dentaire. Dit Tomoyo, riant d'avance à l'anecdote alors que Sakura se renfrognait.

-J'aurai bien aimé te voir à ma place… Sora était bébé et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ! J'ai cru qu'il était gravement malade ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu pleurer comme ça et en plus personne n'était là ! Rouspéta-t-elle pour expliquer sa panique.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens de cette histoire. J'étais parti avec Sonomi et Clow dans le fief du Sud et Yukito devait s'occuper du festival d'été avec maman et papa. Rappelait Toya. Tu as envoyé Kelo cherché Kaho et Tomoyo en leur disant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence de la plus haute importance. Et quand elles sont arrivées, tu avais l'air désespérée et tu pleurais encore plus que Sora !

L'éclat de rire général ne fit qu'augmenter l'air renfrogné de Sakura.

Toute la soirée se passait comme ça. Une soirée aux allures de fêtes où tous oublièrent l'espace d'une nuit que l'armée d'Endor était à leur porte.

Mais après cette magnifique soirée, les chosent se mirent réellement en mouvement.

Le lendemain matin, la cloche de Thor qui prévenait de l'invasion imminente d'Endor résonnait dans tout le palais. Les dés étaient jetés… la bataille pour le fief allait commencer. Par les hautes fenêtres de Folkvang, on pouvait déjà voir les soldats d'Endor progresser vers le palais. La nouvelle semait la panique dans les rangs rebelle, se rependant comme une trainée de poudre. La tension montait d'heure en heure alors que les hommes encore valides se préparaient au combat, cherchant à récupérer armes et boucliers. L'agitation était à son paroxysme. L'odeur de la sueur, les mots chuchotés, les pleures étouffés… la peur semblait presque palpable.

C'est du moins ce que se disait Sora qui regardait le manège dans le grand couloir du palais sans trop comprendre. Sans doute était-ce dû à ses yeux d'enfants, mais lui n'avait pas peur de ce qui l'attendait. Au contraire, il était impatient de voir ce que les endorains avaient dans le ventre et ne se posait pas plus de question que ça…

-Ah Sora, je te cherchais ! Interpela alors la voix d'Eriol, qui avançait vers lui à grand pas. Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore habillé ? Les filles et Toya doivent t'attendre. Tu devrais les rejoindre et te préparer, mets une armure.

-hum… Répondait distraitement le jeune homme sans détacher son regard de la foule qui arpentait le couloir de long en large sans interruption.

Eriol, voyant que Sora n'était pas près de bouger, se mit lui aussi à observer les rebelles agités en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien travailler le windscaper à ce point.

-Sora… Tu as déjà vécu un combat comme celui que nous allons mener aujourd'hui ? Finit-il par demander.

-Oui… en quelque sorte. Quand on est parti de Faneas. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu autant de monde se battre. Mais là-bas, les gens qui se battaient n'étaient pas vraiment pareils. Eriol, pourquoi ils ont si peur ? Leurs couleurs sont les plus sombres que j'ai jamais vus, et leurs yeux sont comme fou… Ils me font peur, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne pensent même pas pouvoir gagner. Ils sont comme des kamikazes. Moi, je suis excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin me battre contre eux ! Sakura et Tomoyo aussi ! Et toi aussi, même si tu le montres pas… mais eux… ils ont juste peur… C'est parce qu'ils sont moins fort ?

-Non. Il ne faut surtout pas croire ça. C'est parce qu'ils ont perdu confiance. Ils ne croient plus en eux et ils ne croient plus en Faneas. Ils vont se battre seulement pour gagner du temps et donner une chance aux réfugiés de s'enfuir. Mais nous ne pouvons rien dire pour les aider. Toya va surement trouver les mots pour les réconforter et les calmer juste avant le combat, mais même cela ne fera pas disparaitre leurs craintes. Je pense que ton père le sait. Il sait que ce pays est malade… Les gens ont perdu espoir et c'est ce qui les rend si faibles à présent. Avant de pouvoir libérer le pays, il faut le guérir de sa peur et de son oppression… Et je pense que pour commencer, ce serait une bonne chose d'écraser Endor ici, là où tout à commencer !

-Et comme ils pensent tous qu'on va se faire exploser, si on gagne on va étonner tout le monde ! Souriait Sora. En fait, tu dis qu'il faut qu'on montre qu'on a de l'espoir pour en donner aux autres ?

-C'est à peu près ça… Oui. Regarde Sakura, elle est tellement déterminée que souvent, les gens la suivent sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle va faire… Grimaçait le juge, faisant principalement référence à lui un disant cela.

Cette mimique fit rire Sora qui se sentait nettement mieux. Jusque-là, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son peuple, mais maintenant et grâce aux conseils avisés d'Eriol, il savait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il allait se battre du mieux qu'il pourrait. Et ça tombait bien, parce que se battre était une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux. Il remercia donc Eriol avant de se rendre là où les autres l'attendaient : l'armurerie du roi.

Eriol portait déjà l'armure que Toya avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner. Une armure très fiable qui serait parfaite pour le juge.

Toya lui-même portait l'amure de son défunt père, en hommage à celui-ci. Sakura avait aussi tenu à lui remettre l'arc de Nadeshiko, mais celui-ci avait décliné l'offre, jugeant qu'il revenait plutôt à la jeune fille ou à Sora. L'arme fut finalement confié à Sora qui ne pouvait utiliser Eole à pleine puissance depuis leur arrivé sur les terres de l'Ouest. Il fallait, pour que l'arme retrouve sa véritable puissance, se rendre au temple du vent. Cela attendrait donc la fin du combat et en attendant, Sora bénéficierait de l'arme et de la protection de sa grand-mère, à n'en point douter.

Les hommes étaient tous près au combat dans leurs armures clinquantes. Ils étaient rassemblés dans l'armurerie et attendaient que les deux jeunes femmes fassent leur entrée. Eriol se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les tenues des filles. Il avait souvent entendu que les femmes du clan Amamiya étaient de grandes combattantes et avaient conservé les tenues de valkyries de leurs ancêtres, envoutantes et anti-conventionnelles. Il était impatient de voir ça ! Mais avant cela, un autre évènement important allait se jouer.

Toya s'avançait vers son fils, portant une autre armure, plus petite, dans les bras.

-Sora, viens par là. Je dois te donner quelque chose d'important. Dit-il d'un ton grave. J'étais un peu plus âgé que toi quand je suis devenu le prélat de sa majesté Clow Read, mais je pense que mon armure devrait t'aller… tiens. Cette armure est celle du plus grand windscaper du fief, elle te revient de droit. Elle porte à la fois le blason du fief, mais aussi celui du clan Amamiya, prends-en grand soin. J'espère qu'elle te protègera toujours, aussi bien qu'elle m'a protégé moi.

Sora prit l'armure avec reconnaissance, s'étonnant de sa légèreté lorsqu'elle fut dans ses bras. Elle était si belle et brillante qu'il pouvait presque se voir dedans.

-Merci, père… je ne te décevrai pas ! Dit-il en partant vers un des vestiaires pour la mettre alors qu'Eriol restait avec Toya, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Une fois Sora parti, Toya laissa tomber le masque de confiance qu'il arborait. Ses épaules se tassèrent quelque peu et son teint parut plus blafard que jamais. Le père semblait soudain beaucoup plus vieux. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait hors de vue de son fils, il troqua son sourire factice contre un air sombre et inquiet. Il se passa une main sur le visage en murmurant : _« Tu ne me décevras jamais… tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sortes indemne de ce cauchemar, et de tous les autres combats qui t'attendent…_ »

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Intervint Eriol, pas trop sûr qu'il soit bien placé pour prendre la parole. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais je sais que Sora est un jeune homme plein de ressource et c'est un windscaper de géni : il sait quand le vent tourne. Sakura a pris soin de lui apprendre à préserver sa vie avant tout.

-Mais un père ne devrait jamais voir son fils aller au combat… J'aimerais l'en empêcher, comme j'aimerais pouvoir interdire à Sakura d'y aller. Je ne supporterais pas de les perdre encore une fois.

-Et pourtant tu n'as pas essayé de les dissuader ?

-Tu connais Sakura non ? Et bien j'ai le sentiment que Sora a hérité de son tempérament !

-J'imagine… grimaçait le juge, s'apercevant de l'absurdité de sa question. Sakura n'est pas du genre à écouter ce qu'on lui dit. Elle préfère de loin se faire sa propre idée. Sourit le juge avec une douceur que Toya ne lui avait jamais vu.

L'ainé dévisagea un moment son ancien partenaire avant de prendre la parole :

-Tu as changé, Eriol. Quand tu servais Clow avec moi, tu n'aurais jamais supporté une personne comme Sakura, qui méprise les règles et la loi. Tu ne lui aurais jamais fait confiance, tu ne l'aurais même probablement jamais suivi… Dois-je en conclure que Sakura a fait des miracles avec toi aussi ?

-Ah ha ha ! Oui ! Je pense qu'on peut dire ça… C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment eu du mal quand j'ai appris que Sakura était notre future reine, et je n'étais pas du tout convaincu qu'elle ferait l'affaire, je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. Je lui dois beaucoup… Je l'ai vu donner tout ce qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois. Dans les combats bien sûr, mais aussi à Alfheim pour redonner du courage au peuple et dans ce petit village ravagé auquel elle a rendu hommage. Ses priorités ne sont pas toujours celles qu'on pourrait imaginer, mais elle agit de façon juste et déterminé. J'ai réalisé qu'elle était peut-être plus juste que moi, le juge… Elle peut guider les peuples. Elle est butée, grossière, vaniteuse et caractérielle. Ce ne sera sans doute pas une bonne reine, mais c'est une merveilleuse amie.

Toya ne trouvait rien à redire à cette description. Il sourit simplement, rassuré de constater que sa petite sœur était entourée de compagnons de valeur.

Ils furent interrompus par le retour bruyant de Sora qui faisait des acrobaties dans tous les sens pour exprimer sa joie. C'est seulement lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin qu'Eriol pu détailler l'armure du prélat de l'Ouest. Une cote de feryl très fine et brillante qui couvrait le tronc du jeune homme, une veste coquée aux endroits stratégiques, enfilée par-dessus et pour finir, le traditionnel casque des guerriers d'Ase Gard orné de quelques plumes de part et d'autre du heaume, à la place des oreilles. L'armure portait bien évidement le blason du prélat, mais également celui des Amamiya et du royaume de Faneas.

-Dit père, je peux avoir une cape ? Pour faire comme les supers-héros ! Tenta l'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Sora !

Eriol et Toya regardaient le jeune prélat avec fierté pour l'un et amusement pour l'autre. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la légèreté et Toya s'apprêtait à le rappeler à son fils. Il l'aurait probablement fait s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par une lueur étrange qui provenait de la table basse sur laquelle Tomoyo avait laissé ses affaires pour se changer. La lumière provenait d'un petit miroir magique que Sora reconnu comme celui qui devait servir à communiquer avec Shaolan.

Le miroir se changeait en eau et de sa surface lisse sortait une silhouette qui prenait peu à peu la forme d'un homme. Sans surprise, Sora vit le visage de Shaolan se former et fit un grand sourire.

-Shaolan ! Super ! T'as vu mon armure ? C'est de mon père ! Disait l'enfant surexcité. Et regarde ! J'ai même une cote de maille hyypppeerr légère en feryl ! Même toi tu peux pas la casser. Ah ! Et Sakura-nee m'a donné l'arc de ma grand-mère en plus ! Regardes, regardes !

Il se précipitait vers le brun pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Il savait que Shaolan n'était qu'une vision et qu'il s'agissait en réalité qu'une masse magique d'eau, imprégné du pouvoir de Tomoyo et du brun. Sora savait, pour avoir déjà essayé, que s'il tentait de toucher l'illusion, il serait trempé et n'aurait que la sensation froide de l'eau qui glisse sur ses doigts.

-Salut Sora. Oui je vois ça… Content que tu ailles bien. C'est une belle armure. Toya, tu n'aurais pas pris quelques rides ? demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard en guise de salut.

-Morveux… grogna ce dernier entre ses dents.

Eriol en soupirait de dépit. Il avait espéré que ces deux-là feraient quelques efforts, mais c'était peine perdu … Toya n'avait jamais aimé Shaolan et son caractère désinvolte et récalcitrant à l'autorité, et Shaolan semblait déterminé à lui faire payer ces années de moqueries.

- Ca fait un bail ! Dit alors Eriol, sentant la situation déraper. Comment vas-tu ?

-Salut Eriol. Je m'en sors plutôt bien… mais je ne viens pas pour faire causette... j'ai des nouvelles et pas des…

Mais il fut interrompu à son tour par l'ouverture de la porte du vestiaire qu'avaient choisi les deux jeunes filles pour se préparer au combat. Ces dernières firent une entrée plus que remarqué, et pour cause ! Quand Eriol imaginait les tenues étonnantes des Valkyries, il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça _!

Sakura portait une robe plutôt courte et à manches longues, verte, surmontée d'une armure qui semblait aussi légère que celle de Sora. Ses longues jambes étaient enveloppées dans de hautes bottes à lacets. L'armure portait le blason de Faneas, un arbre à quatre branches pour représenter les quatre fiefs. Elle portait également un heaume impressionnant surmonté de deux cornes imposantes et une écharpe que Shaolan reconnu rapidement comme étant la sienne. Mais ce dernier était si choqué par le vêtement qu'il en perdait la parole et ne dit rien du tout.

Tomoyo quant à elle, semblait porter une tenue beaucoup moins pratique que celle de sa cousine. Elle portait une longue robe de prêtresse qui aurait pu être classique si le décolleté qu'elle dévoilait n'avait pas été aussi provocant. Finalement, elle devait bien ressembler à sa mère par quelques aspects puisque Sonomi aussi portait ce genre de vêtement… Son armure ne portait pas de heaume ni de protection en métal mais elle était entièrement revêtue d'écailles d'un bleu profond, probablement celles de monstres marins plus dur que de l'acier. La tenue somptueuse aux armoiries du fief du Sud ressemblait plus à une robe de gala qu'à une armure de guerre.

-C'est quoi ces vêtements ?! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous montrer comme ça ? Demanda Eriol, horrifié et incapable de fermer la bouche. Tomoyo ! Ce n'est pas décent… glapit-il avant de se retourner, comme si ses yeux brulaient sous la vue tentatrice.

Il n'était pas le seul à être embarrassé. Shaolan non plus n'en menait pas très large… Rouge pivoine, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette longiligne de Sakura qui, indifférente aux regards posés sur elle, se dirigeait directement vers la fenêtre sans remarquer la présence de Shaolan. Tomoyo de son côté ne comptait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite et ses gouts vestimentaires par Eriol qui regrettait déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Désolée si ce que tu vois n'est pas à ton gout. Sifflait la jeune femme, visiblement vexée. Mais c'est la tenue de prélat que portait ma mère et je compte bien la garder. Sakura et moi avons décidé de respecter les traditions de notre clan et de nous vêtir à la manière des valkyries.

-Et puis cette tenue est bien plus pratique qu'une de vos lourdes armures ! Abonda Sakura. N'est-ce pas Sora ? Ouha ! Sora, mais tu es magnifique ! Viens là que je te regarde. Tu as la classe mon bonhomme ! On dirait un vrai prélat !

-C'est parce que je _SUIS_ un vrai prélat ! Bouda Sora en faisant tout de même un tour sur lui-même pour montrer son incroyable armure.

-Ouais… Ben moi je trouve la vue intéressante, même très intéressante… Mais comme je ne suis pas réellement là et donc que je ne peux pas toucher, je préfèrerais que tu sois plus habillée, Sakura. Disait Shaolan en dévorant la roussette du regard.

Cette dernière rougit, ne l'aillant pas vu en entrant dans la pièce. Elle le détailla un instant, remarquant avec horreur que dans sa tenue de prélat, il était encore plus beau et envoutant que dans son uniforme d'universitaire. Tomoyo et Sora regardaient ce petit manège avec le sourire mais ils semblaient être les seuls à trouver ça drôle. Toya de son côté ne riait pas du tout, il boudait même de plus en plus en voyant ce morveux faire rougir sa petite sœur.

-Toi, fiches-moi la paix ! Je ne te dois rien du tout, je m'habille comme je veux et tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus ! Râla-t-elle. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ne pas te faire repérer au lieu de parler de mes vêtements…

-Façon tout à fait adorable de me demander comment je vais. Devina Shaolan avec un sourire en coin qui faisait encore plus bouillir Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été puni pour avoir échoué la mission de ramener le futur roi mais pour l'instant ça va. Je suis tout de même surveillé et je n'ai pas le droit de retourner au combat pour le moment. Je pense que je suis suspecté, mais pour le moment Maboroshi ne semble pas encore pris de décision à mon sujet. C'est donc un peu risqué de venir vous voir, mais le voyage en valait la peine.

-Ah… à ce sujet, tu n'étais pas là quand je l'ai appris et il serait peut-être temps que tu saches… en fait Sora est… Commençait Eriol, mais il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sakura.

-Il est très content de te revoir ! C'est vrai que tu as pris de grands risques pour lui… Tenta Sakura, disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Shaolan la regarda étrangement, se doutant que quelque chose de bizarre venait de se passer. Le pauvre Eriol massait toujours ses cotes douloureuses.

- Shaolan, tu ne devrais pas utiliser ce pouvoir juste pour venir jeter un coup d'œil à nos vêtements ! Intervint Tomoyo pour détourner l'attention. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la magie du miroir puise dans tes pouvoirs bien plus que dans les miens. Suivant la puissance que tu y mets, le miroir pourrait même te tuer ou te faire disparaitre. Si tu forces trop, ton corps va forcément subir des dommages irréversibles ! Le miroir te ramènerait au lieu de sa création et t'y garderait prisonnier sans que personne ne puisse te retrouver…

-Je sais tout ça ! Et je ne suis pas un pervers ! Je ne suis pas venu pour voir ces habits qu'est-ce que tu crois !? C'est une coïncidence, c'est clair ? Pesta-t-il en rosissant légèrement. Je suis venu pour quelque chose de bien plus sérieux que ça. J'apporte malheureusement des nouvelles assez inquiétantes…

_- Mes amis… Il n'est plus temps de douter. Cette fois, Endor est à nos portes, à l'heure où je vous parle ils marchent sur nous avec le désir de nous rayer définitivement de la carte ! Mais nous ne les laisserons pas faire ! Il ne sera pas dit que les guerriers Ases se seront fait terrasser sans combattre ! Maintenant, le moment est enfin venu de prendre notre revanche sur ceux qui nous ont oppressés pendant tant d'années !  
>Chacun d'entre nous a perdu beaucoup… des proches… amis, frères, parents… C'est aujourd'hui que nous pouvons décider de les venger et de faire en sorte que leurs morts n'aient pas été inutiles ! Nous allons nous battre ! Pas seulement pour laisser une chance à nos amis de s'échapper! Pour nous ! Pour notre peuple trop longtemps opprimé… Il est temps de rappeler à Endor la puissance et la détermination des guerriers légendaires d'Ase Gard !<em>

_Et dans ce combat, nous serons épaulés par des alliés de tailles ! Puisque la puissance du vent, de la terre et de l'eau nous accompagneront pendant ses heures sombres. L'espoir est permis mes amis. N'en doutez pas. Battez-vous pour protéger, battez-vous pour une vie meilleure mais surtout battez-vous pour vivre ! Les prélats rassemblés ici, et ma jeune sœur sont là pour vous montrer qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, mais l'espoir est insuffisant pour gagner une guerre. Si nous voulons vaincre aujourd'hui, chacun d'entre nous doit trouver en lui la détermination et le courage de battre l'envahisseur ! _

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous des Ases, rassemblés pour un combat que l'histoire retiendra non seulement comme le jour où tous les esclaves d'Endor auront pu rejoindre leurs familles, mais surtout comme le jour ou Fanéas aura repoussé son ennemi et se sera soulevé pour pousser le pays vers la victoire !_

C'était un beau discours. Les hommes accueillirent les mots de Toya avec des hurlements de joies et d'espoir.

Pourtant sur les visages en contrebas, Sora voyait surtout des visages anxieux et émaillés, résignés…

Les rebelles étaient là pour tenter de gagner du temps, rien de plus. Ils allaient simplement donner leur vie… pour résister une dernière fois. C'est du moins ce que Sora avait vu sur les visages fatigués. Une preuve ultime d'un courage enfouit et d'un désir de rébellion inébranlable, qui s'éteindrait avec leur mort. Pourtant, Toya avait informé ses troupes de la présence de trois prélats et de la future reine de Faneas. Mais rien n'y faisait, même cette nouvelle pourtant inespérée n'avait pas insufflé la liesse et la détermination. La confiance et la vie avait déjà quitté les regards de beaucoup d'hommes avant même de se retrouver sur le champ de bataille. Et c'était pire encore lorsqu'ils virent les Endorains arriver en force sur la place du palais.

-Sora ! Concentres-toi… Souviens-toi de ce que Shaolan nous a dit. La menace la plus importante ne sera pas le combat au sol, alors reste vigilant et prépares-toi. Dans l'immédiat, tu ne peux rien pour ceux qui combattent en bas. Lui rappelait Sakura, debout à ses côtés au sommet d'une tour des remparts du palais.

La jeune femme lui semblait si différente en cet instant. Alors que lui tremblait de tous ses membres sans savoir pourquoi, elle était droite et calme comme jamais, son aura stable et son regard décidé rivé sur l'horizon. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait ni questionnement ni doute, juste une froide détermination.

Sora hocha la tête et observa sans bouger l'affrontement qui débutait au sol. Il était posté avec Sakura sur la plus haute tourelle encore debout des remparts. Il pouvait voir le groupe mené par son père, au coude à coude en première ligne. Et un peu plus loin celui d'Eriol qui menait les archers. Tous attendaient que l'assaut soit donné.

Attendre et redouter… Puis le bruit d'un cor résonna au loin, dans les rangs d'Endor. Le signal était donné, tous les hommes se ruèrentt dans la mêlée. En l'espace d'une seconde, le calme mont d'Ase Gard se changea en un lieu ressemblant sans doute de près à l'Enfer. C'est à cela que devait ressembler le Ragnarock, se dit Sora alors que l'horreur de la scène le prenait à la gorge. En fait, il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait ce qui se passait au sol. A cette hauteur, il pouvait juste voir la poussière soulevée par la bataille gigantesque qui débutait sous ses yeux. L'armée d'Endor était bien plus impressionnante que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Des milliers de soldats vêtus d'armures noirs et frappés du dragon noir aux yeux flamboyants qui était le blason du royaume.

Le jeune prélat ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un combat puisse être aussi épouvantable. Son souvenir de l'attaque de Baseen-Dar ne lui semblait pourtant pas aussi effrayant. A cette époque, il avait été capable d'aider Sakura, sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Mais maintenant il était tétanisé, complètement paralysé par la peur. L'odeur âcre du sang le prenait à la gorge et le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient faisaient frissonner ses membres. Les cris, les suppliques, les pleures… tout cela envahissait sa tête. Les rebelles n'étaient que cinq cent… tout au plus… ils n'avaient aucune chance.

-On va mourir, hein ? Demanda-t-il en se maudissant d'entendre sa voix chevrotante.

Sakura le fixa alors un instant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. D'un regard dur et froid, sans son habituelle bienveillance.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, alors oui nous allons surement mourir… Sora, regarde ces gens en bas. Sais-tu pourquoi ils se battent ? Sans doute pas pour mourir ! Alors tu te dois de garder espoir, ne serait-ce que par respect pour eux… Cet endroit est _ton_ fief et tu as passé ton temps à nous répéter que _tu_ étais le nouveau grand prélat de l'Ouest, alors prouves-le ! Devenir prélat ne se fait pas avec des paroles!

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Glapit-il.

-Regardes-les, les hommes qui se battent ici sont des Ases de ton fief. Aies confiance en eux… même si eux-mêmes ont oublié. Le plus faible et le plus désespéré d'entre eux a en lui la volonté du vent. Et c'est ton devoir de les guider. Montres-leur comment on se bat, chez les Ases.

Sora déglutit difficilement. C'était peut-être trop pour lui finalement… Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?! Les paroles de Sakura ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré mais elles avaient au moins eut le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Il inspirait profondément et fermait les yeux…

-Ca y est. Ils sont là… _Mjöllnir, toi qui emporte toute chose dans un tourbillon de sang et de ténèbres. Apparait maintenant, moi Sakura je te l'ordonne. Révèle ma puissance !_

-Eh ben ! Je les imaginais plus grands ! Plaisanta Sora sans vraiment croire à la légèreté qu'il tentait de donner à son ton. Mais sa peur ne l'empêchait pas de bander l'arc de Nadeshico qu'il avait récupéré pour l'occasion. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de trouver l'arme si légère et pratique. Il la trouvait même plus pratique qu'Eole qu'il pensait pourtant être son arme de prédilection.

Sakura sourit, contente du changement d'esprit du petit. Elle était si fière de son aplomb et de son courage, car du courage il allait en avoir besoin pour affronter les deux horribles monstres qui leur faisaient face sans frémir… Deux dragons.

Deux dragons noirs comme les abysses. Des créatures monstrueuses ornées de grandes ailes plus claires que leur corps et recouverte d'écailles. Le premier faisait au moins cinq mètre de haut sans même déployer ses ailes et le second était à peine plus petit. Leurs longues queues étaient aussi dangereuses que leurs crocs avec les griffes qui les dentelaient.

-Un ça ne suffisait pas ?! Il a fallu que Maboroshi nous en envoie deux de ces bestioles ! S'extasia Sora en s'envolant de la tour sur laquelle il reposait. Je peux en garder un et l'apprivoiser ?

Sakura fit non de la tête et l'imita dans un parfait timing, Kelo à ses côtés.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore, avoua-t-elle. Si Shaolan ne nous avait pas prévenus qu'il y aurait ces bêtes de l'apocalypse, nous n'aurions eu aucune chance. Ils auraient dévoré nos troupes et nos pouvoirs n'y auraient rien fait. Il faut les attirer en hauteur !

-Ça fait un chacun ! On fait la course la vieille ? Demanda l'enfant malicieux.

Sakura roula des yeux, mais ne put ignorer le défi et répondit d'un air suffisant.

-Dis donc gamin ! Pour qui tu me prends !

Aussitôt, Sakura s'élança avec une vitesse inouïe vers le plus gros des deux dragons, détournant son attention du sol pour le faire monter dans les airs. Il fallait attaquer ses flancs et éviter de se trouver face à lui… Ce combat ressemblait un peu à David contre Goliath, mais ce plan était leur seule chance.

-Hé ! Le lézard volant ! Viens te battre je t'attends ! Ragnarock Time ! Hurlait Sora en faisant apparaitre de petites boules de nuage rouge projetées comme des balles sur le gigantesque animal qui les évitait pour la plupart, colorant un instant le ciel de rouge.

Cette ordalie était sa plus puissante attaque et il avait décidé de l'utiliser dès le départ, signe que la différence de puissance était énorme entre les deux adversaires. Visiblement, Sora avait du mal à s'en sortir tout seul.

-Kelo, va l'aider…

_« Je devrais avant tout te protéger… »_

-Je sais… Désolée. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je gère. Disait-elle en évitant de justesse un coup de queue qui détruisit le rempart de pierre du château comme s'il avait été fait de papier…

_« Houla… C'est pas passé loin. C'est le plus mauvais plan que Tomoyo n'ait jamais imaginé ! La laisser gérer avec Eriol n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement. Si je m'en sors, ils vont m'entendre tous les deux… »_ Se dit Sakura en montant toujours plus haut, prenant garde à ce que le dragon la suive au-dessus des nuages.

Les deux dragons avaient maintenant disparu avec les windscapers. Eriol regardait Sora et Sakura disparaitre, se disant que l'audace de ce plan relevait presque de la folie. Car de là où il était, le combat ressemblait plus à une boucherie qu'à une course poursuite comme c'était le cas du combat épique qui avait lieu dans les airs.

Lui était aux prises avec une dizaine d'Endorains. En plus de son propre combat, il se devait de protéger un maximum de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas d'expérience en termes de combat. Oh bien sûr, avec son pouvoir et les ordalies de la terre, il aurait aisément pu s'épargner bien des désagréments et simplement faire s'effondre la montagne toute entière. Cela aurait eu le désavantage de tuer tout le monde, aussi bien Endorains que Fanéains, mais au moins les choses auraient été plus vite réglées ! Néanmoins cette idée radicale lui semblait bien trop cruelle. De plus, ses pouvoirs lui revenaient doucement mais ils étaient encore loin de lui permettre ce genre de prouesses. Pour plus de puissance, il allait devoir retourner dans son temple, au Nord, et pactiser avec la reine.

En tout cas, pour l'instant ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas à leurs paroxysmes et de toute façon, il doutait que Sakura ou Sora tolèrent qu'il mette à sac le fief d'Ase Gard. Non… Il allait falloir régler ça autrement que par la force brute. Et ça tombait bien puisque la stratégie était sans doute sa plus grande qualité.

Le plan qu'il avait élaboré avait Tomoyo était certes très audacieux, mais il avait le mérite de pouvoir réussir sans avoir à sacrifier les combattants inutilement.

Il fallait ruser et forcer les Endorains à se regrouper, si possible le long de la falaise qui surplombait le palais. Et ensuite les empêcher d'utiliser la magie dont chacun d'eux étaient doté et enfin, les annihiler.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car les pouvoirs des soldats de l'ombre leur venaient du minerai magique que seules les mines de Baldr pouvaient produire, le feryl. La pierre était incrustée dans le corps des soldats, mais l'émetteur de leur puissance était bien plus haut… sur l'énorme carapace des deux dragons. Les Endorains puisaient inlassablement dans la force des dragons pour se battre et c'était la mission de Sakura et de Sora de les arrêter.

Tomoyo et la projection de Shaolan regardaient d'ailleurs avec anxiétés ce combat incroyable qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les trois Fanéains semblaient minuscules face aux dragons, mais ils bougeaient heureusement suffisamment vite pour éviter les coups puissants des animaux déchainés.

Shaolan regardait la scène grâce à un des miroirs d'eau magique que Tomoyo avait généré afin de suivre le combat sur tous les fronts et tenir les équipes informés. Il était resté dans la pièce la plus haute du palais, sans autre chose à faire que de superviser le combat, et ça le rendait passablement irritable.

-Sakura devrait arrêter de jouer avec le dragon ! Elle est trop insouciante ! Je devrais être là-bas ! Putain ! C'est insupportable de rester là à rien foutre !

-Tsss ! Langage ! Siffla Tomoyo en se retenant de donner une tape sur la tête du jeune homme, mais elle savait mieux que quiconque que si elle le faisait, la seule chose qu'elle récolterait, c'était de s'éclabousser. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais dis-moi ? Tu n'as pas de corps solide je te rappelle ! Tu es inutile pour combattre !

-C'est gentille de me le rappeler ! Grommela le brun, piqué.

-Tu penses peut-être que c'est plus facile pour moi de rester en arrière ? Et bien détrompes-toi ! Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi ! Mais il est essentiel que nous fassions cette part du travail. Alors tu restes là et tu conseilles Sakura et Kelo pour qu'ils aient une chance contre ses deux monstres. Ordonna Tomoyo sans décrocher son regard du miroir. De toute façon ça y est presque… Regarde, Sakura a choppé le truc. Elle arrive à se déplacer si vite qu'elle se retrouve systématiquement dans l'angle mort du dragon, je pense qu'elle va réussir à le pousser vers l'énorme tourbillon qu'elle a créé derrière lui. Il va être immobilisé…

-Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? demanda Shaolan, dubitatif.

Cette question fit naitre un sourire énigmatique sur le visage de Tomoyo qui se contenta de lui dire « lorsque tu te battras _avec_ elle, tu comprendras sans doute. » Avant de reporter toute son attention sur le combat aérien. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la prédiction de Tomoyo se révéla exacte.

Le vent enveloppa totalement le dragon, si bien que voler lui semblait maintenant impossible. Mais cette manœuvre semblait demander beaucoup de force à Sakura. C'est à ce moment que Tomoyo intervint pour la suite de leur plan : détruire le dragon et le feryl qu'il portait et réduire la puissance des Endorains.

Le plan était de faire tomber les dragons sur l'armée d'Endor et d'en détruire le plus possible.

Tomoyo rejoignit donc sa cousine, se déportant sur les lieux, pour finir le travail et détruire le feryl et le dragon. Elle lança une de ses ordalies les plus puissantes et surtout la plus concentrée de toutes. Mais malheureusement pour elle, son pouvoir n'eut aucun effet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Vite ! Détruit la pierre de feryl ! Je tiens presque plus là ! Hurla Sakura.

-J'essaye, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais l'Aqua frigida ne fonctionne pas ! Il y a une barrière qui m'empêche de le toucher !

-Ah ben bravo ! Il est beau ton plan ! Pesta Sakura. J'aurais jamais du t'écouter !

-C'est pas le moment! Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à…

Mais trop tard... Sakura avait été trop distraite l'espace d'un instant et le dragon avait échappé à son emprise. Tomoyo s'écarta vivement et Sakura jura, pesta, se ruant vers le dragon enragé qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa cousine.

Sa vitesse était malheureusement son seul atout contre le monstre de muscle et de puissance qui lui faisait face. Mjölnir n'arrivait même pas à transpercer la carapace… Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchie et se trouvait maintenant dans la trajectoire directe du dragon, sa gueule grande ouverte fonçant droit sur elle.

Tout se passa très vite, personne ne put empêcher l'animal de prendre Sakura dans sa gueule et de foncer vers le sol avec une vitesse vertigineuse et de s'écraser au sol avec fracas. La terre se craquelait sous l'impact, un énorme nuage de fumé s'élevait.

-SAKURA !

Le hurlement venait de la voix stridente de Tomoyo et suite à son cri, le temps semblait s'être suspendu alors que chacun regardait dans la direction du gigantesque monstre qui se débattait au sol, comme s'il déchiquetait le corps de la windscaper.

L'angoisse montait instantanément dans les rangs Fanéains alors que tout le monde pensait assister à la mort de la seule personne qui pouvait encore les sauver. Mais heureusement pour Sakura, les choses se déroulèrent autrement.

Eriol, qui avait vu Sakura chuter en plein sur la roche, avait eu juste le temps d'utiliser son ordalie de la terre, le jugement de la terre. En effet, la magie de la terre était puissante, mais elle comportait un inconvénient majeur. Elle était plus lente que tous les autres pouvoirs. Mais les ordalies étaient différentes, leur nature même les rendaient plus rapide qu'un sort.

-Earth law.

L'ordalie se déploya avec une grande vitesse, créant un interstice dans la roche pour permettre à la sorcière de s'y refugier et d'être à l'abri des crocs du reptile et des piques sortant du sol pour empêcher le monstre de s'approcher.

La jeune fille s'extirpa donc de sa cachette avec une certaine difficulté, bougonnant contre Eriol à cause de ses vêtements tachés… Ce dernier s'en offusqua grandement et darda sur elle un regard colérique alors que l'inconsciente profitait que le dragon soit si proche pour lui porter un coup à la gueule, lui crevant un œil.

Les spectateurs regardaient, hébétés, le dragon pousser un hurlement de douleur tonitruant en se débattant avant de s'envoler à nouveau pour regagner le ciel où il pensait avoir l'avantage.

Sakura émergea alors à la vue de tous, mal en point mais souriante, blessée au bras et à la jambe, sans doute par la morsure du monstre. C'était si étrange de la voir ainsi, si heureuse malgré le danger. Shaolan en frissonna de peur, se rendant compte à quel point elle semblait se désintéresser de sa propre santé. A son regard, il était clair que la seule chose qui importait à ses yeux, c'était de se mesurer encore et encore au dragon pour déterminer qui était le plus fort.

Et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour modérer les ardeurs de la jeune reine ce qui le rendait de plus en plus fébrile. Ne pas pouvoir se battre aux côtés des autres était difficile, mais le pire était de voir Sakura prendre des risques inconsidérés sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher. Heureusement, Eriol avait été là pour veiller au grain…

-Oula ! Cette fois j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester ! Rit bêtement Sakura, toujours aussi inconsciente. Merci Eriol, mais par contre la prochaine fois fait un peu attention ! Tu as déchiré ma robe !

-Foutaise ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois Sakura ! Fais un peu plus attention ! Ton adversaire est un _dragon_. Tu n'as aucune chance seule ! Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Non, pas la peine. Je peux le faire… Reste en-dehors de ça. Affirma-t-elle très sérieusement.

Eriol semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Il allait répliquer mais déjà Sakura s'élevait dans les airs pour repartir au combat. Tomoyo, qui avait suivi l'affaire, souriait en secouant la tête alors que Shaolan de son côté rongeait son frein comme il pouvait.

-Toyo ! Vas donner un coup de main au sol… Comme on n'a aucun moyen de se débarrasser des feryls et de neutraliser les soldats, il va falloir les aider à tenir le coup. Les Endorains sont trop fort pour eux, avec une protection magique et des pouvoirs.

-Ok… je vais m'occuper du sol avec Eriol et Toya. Et toi ?

Sakura eut un petit sourire énigmatique mais n'ajouta rien. Au lieu de cela, elle monta plus haut dans le ciel pour rejoindre Sora. Là-haut, le combat devenait de plus en plus rude et Sora était presque à bout. Il se battait comme un diable contre le dragon qui restait, sans compter que le deuxième, borgne depuis peu, s'apprêtait à charger à son tour. Sora soupirait, éreinté par la bataille. La perspective de se battre contre deux de ces monstres en même temps ne l'emballait pas vraiment.

-Sora ! Laisse tomber les dragons, je m'en occupe ! Toi, tu vas te concentrer… tu es le seul à voir un pouvoir aussi incroyable…

-De quoi tu parles ? Je ne sais rien faire…

-Si, Sora ! De tous les prélats, tu es le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec toutes les créatures vivantes ! Je sais bien que tu peux comprendre ce que Kelo dit, comme moi. Mais tu peux aussi parler aux autres animaux, magiques ou non. Alors concentre toi bien, et appelle tous ceux qui ont encore l'espoir d'une vie libre à Ase Gard… Dis leur qu'il est temps de se battre s'ils veulent que cet endroit redevienne ce qu'il était ! Fais tout ce que tu peux ! Tu es le prélat de ce fief, c'est à toi de convaincre les habitants !

-Ok… Mais et toi ?

-Moi je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te laisser le champ libre.

Le combat de Sakura repris de plus belle et très rapidement, elle parvint à prendre le dessus sur l'un des deux immenses reptiles. Le changement était spectaculaire et il était clair que la sorcière était suffisamment forte pour tenir tête au plus petit dragon. Elle menait clairement la danse. Mais le dragon borgne était bien plus dangereux… Et se battre en même temps contre deux de ces monstres n'était vraiment pas chose facile. D'autant plus que les deux animaux commençaient à se battre ensemble, et cette situation devenait de plus en plus inquiétante pour la jeune femme.

_« Allez Sakura… je regrette de t'avoir traité de gamine, je retire ce que j'ai dit… fais un effort ! Tiens le coup. Si tu bats deux dragons, je te jure que je ne douterai plus jamais de tes capacités en quoi que ce soit ! » _Se disait le brun, incapable de demeurer serein en la voyant, épuisée, enchainer pirouettes sur acrobaties pour éviter les dents acérées des reptiles. Il observait le combat depuis près d'un quart d'heure lorsque Sakura échappa de justesse à un coup de queue. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à sa vitesse phénoménale et ce fut la goute de trop pour le brun. Excédé par la crainte qui lui nouait le ventre, il décida de se rendre sur les lieux, laissant la salle des miroirs vide.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour la jeune reine. Eriol et Tomoyo, qui se battaient côte à côte, eux aussi se faisaient du souci pour elle. Quant à Toya, c'était à peine s'il ne gardait pas sans cesse le regard fixé sur le ciel où le combat des colosses se déroulait. Tous voyaient que Sakura n'était pas très loin de s'écrouler et commençaient à craindre pour sa vie.

Seul Sora faisait tout son possible pour prendre de la distance et rester concentré sur son appel. Il s'était posé sur une des corniches du palais, à l'abri du combat, et répétait inlassablement son appel.

_« Pitié… Ase Gard a toujours été votre maison, notre maison ! Et tout le monde ne s'entendait peut être pas parfaitement bien. Mais maintenant, si Endor envahit la montagne, alors il ne restera rien. Ils vont tous casser comme la dernière fois. Je vous en supplie, si vous aimez le fief, comme moi et comme mes amis, aidez-nous ! Tous seuls, on y arrivera pas…C'est le vent tout entier qui pleure et qui vous appel…Kaze Call »_

La parole de Sora, poussé par le vent, s'éparpillait dans la forêt silencieuse et l'enfant commençait à douter que la moindre aide puisse sortir de cet endroit qui semblait désespérément vide. Il lui avait bien semblé entendre ou sentir un léger alizé en guise de réponse, mais il pensait à présent l'avoir rêvé puisque personne ne se montrait.

Au sol aussi l'angoisse montait. La fatigue du combat mettait les nerfs à vifs et les morts se comptaient par dizaines. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête, où le fief de l'Ouest allait définitivement sombrer. C'était ce que ce disait Toya, analysant la situation de son point de vue et se disant que sur terre, comme dans les airs, le temps était maintenant leur pire ennemis. Car pour Sakura, la situation devenait aussi critique. Sa respiration erratique et ses membres endoloris en témoignaient.

Ce combat était proche du suicide… mais c'était le seul moyen de dégager suffisamment de temps à Sora pour lancer un appel au secours.

Heureusement pour Sakura, elle avait plus de facilité à faire face au petit dragon. Malgré sa fatigue et ses membres douloureux, elle fut en mesure de prendre l'avantage sur cette alliance impromptue que formaient les deux dragons et profita de l'écart de force entre les deux créatures. Faisant l'appât, elle profitait de la force du plus grand et de la lenteur de l'autre pour les faire se télescoper. Le choc fut si puissant que l'onde résonna partout sur le mont, et le plus petit dragon, désarçonné, fut ensuite simple à attaquer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour lui porter un coup mortel qui le fit s'effondrer à quelques mètres du champ de bataille, faisant un tonnerre de tous les diables.

_« Bon, il est pas tombé au bon endroit… Mais sans le sort de Tomoyo, c'est déjà un miracle de l'avoir vaincu. »_ Se disait Sakura en essayant de ne pas se sentir trop coupable en voyant l'immense créature sans vit qui gisait à plusieurs mètres de là.

Mais le moment était mal choisit pour se relâcher, car même si la puissance des pierres de feryl diminuait, les soldats d'Endor restaient très puissants et pratiquement intouchable pour les rebelles. Et il restait encore le plus coriace des deux adversaires, qui était maintenant plus furieux que jamais. Sa rage le rendait plus audacieux, plus rapide, et surtout plus féroce. Sakura avait bien du mal à le contenir.

_« Je n'y arriverai jamais… Il est beaucoup trop fort et je n'ai plus du tout de force… ma… ma magie a pratiquement disparue… »_

Mais Sakura savait qu'elle devait tout faire pour tenir, et occuper le dragon le plus longtemps possible pour l'empêcher s'en prendre aux rebelles et à ses amis. Elle puisait toute la force qui lui restait, et dans ses derniers retranchements, elle fut capable de rassembler encore une fois un maximum de magie. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout… Un sort devrait faire l'affaire. Un sort lié à son arme trancheuse de démon. Oui, c'était une bonne idée… Le seul problème c'était que Sakura n'avait jamais été capable de jeter un sort convenable à qui que ce soit, mais le moment était mal choisit pour faire la fine bouche. A en croire ce qu'il se passait au sol, Endor était sur le point d'en finir avec les rebelles et s'apprêtait à une attaque massive de magie. Il fallait à tout prix que Sakura en finisse avec ce dragon et cette magie…

La windscaper rassembla tout ce qui lui restait, et tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son arme pour focaliser la magie en un seul lieu, comme Clow le lui avait appris. Elle avait beaucoup de mal, mais sa magie semblait se concentrer. Contre toute attente, son pouvoir grandissait et brillait sur Mjöllnir comme s'il se chargeait en force et en puissance. Sakura ne soupçonnait pas qu'il lui restait autant de magie et s'étonna de pouvoir encore puiser dans ses dernières ressources. Mais il ne lui restait qu'une ou deux secondes tout au plus puisque déjà le dragon chargeait à nouveau sur elle.

C'était la dernière chance…

Elle visait, et envoyait tout ce qu'elle avait vers le monstre.

« Toi qui règne à jamais sur le domaine céleste, vient à mon aide. Que ton marteau résonne une nouvelle fois sur le domaine d'Ase Gard et que mon ennemi, par ta main, périsse emporté par tes foudres. Oh Thor, dieu Ase dont la force et la bravoure n'ont ni limites ni faille, terrasse nos ennemis ! Celestrium Thor ! »

L'incantation fit son effet, remplissant l'air de cette sensation électrisante que produisait la magie. Le sort se matérialisait, pour la plus grande surprise de Sakura qui n'y croyait pas vraiment et qui utilisait cette méthode comme ultime alternative. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée puisque l'incantation perdit de la puissance juste avant d'atteindre sa cible. Sakura, déstabilisée un court instant par un bruit dans la forêt, vit avec horreur son sortilège rater la tête du dragon pour toucher son dos.

Par chance, le hasard voulut que le sort s'écrase sur le la pierre magique de feryl que le dragon avait sur le dos. L'impact fit hurler le monstre de rage, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la pierre qui cessait déjà de briller et de rependre sa force.  
>Aussitôt, des cris envahirent la zone de combat. Des cris de joie et de soulagement dans les rangs Fanéains, et des hurlements de terreur parmi les Endorains où le chaos s'installait alors que certains soldats apeurés tentaient déjà de déserter. La cohue était si impressionnante que les prélats au sol durent rappeler leurs hommes à la raison et les empêcher de céder à l'euphorie.<p>

De toute façon, la fatigue et les blessures étaient telles, qu'Eriol doutait fortement de leurs chances de victoire. Et Tomoyo sur sa droite semblait elle aussi ne pas voir cette amélioration comme une assurance au vue des traits tirés de son visage. Eriol levait les yeux vers le ciel pour féliciter Sakura et son exploit insoupçonné et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que la situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Dans le ciel, la jeune winscaper semblait presque incapable de continuer à léviter alors que son adversaire, lui, n'avait rien perdu de son mordant et de son agressivité.

Le juge ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son amie à cause de son casque, mais il sentait un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine en imaginant qu'il était parfaitement plausible de la jeune femme perde totalement conscience.

-SAKURAAA ! VAS T'EN ! Hurlait-il pour la réveiller.

Alertés par le cri, Tomoyo et Toya se retournèrent aussi vers le petit point suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais seul Eriol fut assez rapide pour intervenir. Armé de Tyr, il envoya une salve de balles extrêmement chargée en magie contre le dragon qui changeait de trajectoire et faisait quelques tours, en cercle, autour de sa proie. Tous savaient qu'il fallait agir vite, mais malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le pouvoir de chevaucher le vent, car même Toya n'avait plus la force de voler aussi haut. Sans compter que le combat au sol avait redoublé d'intensité et qu'il était impossible de se focaliser sur les cieux.

Alors que Tomoyo s'apprêtait à chercher Sora pour lui demander de porter secoure à Sakura, le bruit étrange de la forêt se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et accompagné d'une bourrasque violente qui faisait frissonner les plus impressionnables. Le vent était glacé, puissant, menaçant… Il n'avait rien de naturel et chacun le savait chargé de magie, mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se demander si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, ils virent une nuée de créatures envahir le ciel.

Il y en avait tellement qu'il était impossible de les compter ! Et encore une fois, les cris se firent entendre. Tous se posaient la question fatidique : « amis ou ennemis ? »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce truc ?! Pestait Tomoyo. Je déteste les bestioles bizarres ! Dit la prélat du Sud en continuant d'envoyer le peu d'eau qu'elle avait sur les Endorains.

-C'est Sora qui les a appelé ! Ce sont des oiseaux, des esprits, des nymphes et des dryades… Il ne faut surtout pas les regarder dans les yeux ! Expliqua Toya. Il va falloir faire très vite et ne pas céder à la panique ! Tout d'abord, nous devons nous regrouper tous et former une barrière pour protéger ceux qui ont une âme fragile, sinon ils seront emportés par les dieux du panthéon Ase et Vane… Vous avez vu Sakura et Sora ?

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur le ciel, là où Sakura se trouvait i peine quelques secondes. Mais il ne restait plus aucune trace de la jeune femme, et même si elle avait encore été là-haut, il n'était plus possible d'en être certain avec le nombre incroyables de créatures qui y volaient à présent.

-Non… je ne les vois pas ! Toi, Eriol ? Demandait Tomoyo, inquiète.

-Moi non plus… Mais regardez. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que les esprits qui aient décidé de nous prêter main forte ! Disait Eriol en fixant la crête d'où venait de résonner un étrange bruit de cor.

Tous se tournèrent vers le son profond qui émanait de la forêt. C'est alors qu'ils purent tous constater que, comme Sakura l'avait si ardemment espéré, l'espoir et le courage n'avait pas disparu du cœur des Ases. Puisque face à eux, dans les tenues étincelantes des guerriers Faneains, se tenait les hommes d'Alfheim, venus contre toute attente prêter main forte aux résistants. Ils étaient bien cinq cent en armure blanche, fièrement frappées de l'emblème du pays, l'arbre à quatre branches.

-C'est les gens d'Alfheim ! Ils sont venus nous aider ! Affirma la maitre d'eau en reconnaissant l'emblème de la jarre entourée du serpent des commerçants. C'est incroyable ils sont des centaines !

-Maintenant nous n'avons plus aucunes raisons de perdre ! Ase Gard tient sa revanche ! Hurla Toya à ses hommes. Battons nous tous ensemble pour notre liberté et pour la vie dans le fief de l'Ouest ! Tous ensembles ! Tous ceux qui croient encore en Ase Gard ! ALLONS-Y !

Ce petit discours redonnait du baume au cœur des Fanéains. Chacun reconnaissant en Toya un grand dirigeant. Et armé de courage, le combat reprit avec cette fois une certitude et un seul mot d'ordre : gagner !

Vu la tournure que prenait les évènements, Eriol jugeait que son aide n'était plus nécessaire au combat rapproché et décidait de partir à la recherche de Sakura, espérant la trouver en bonne état pour continuer le combat. Mais il en doutait, il avait bien vu à quel point elle semblait exténuée.

Sora, toujours posé sur la corniche, se concentrait pour guider ceux qu'il avait appelés à l'aide. Les oiseaux s'étaient attelés à combattre le dragon alors que les esprits s'en prenait plutôt aux Endorains avec les guerriers d'Alfheim. Tout était sous contrôle…

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour Sakura qui n'avait plus de pouvoirs du tout à présent. Personne ne la voyait, mais pourtant elle était maintenant incapable de maintenir son vol et même de rester éveillée. Elle avait réussi à tenir et à occuper le monstre jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent, mais elle n'en pouvait réellement plus… L'aide apportée au fief avait même été bien plus important qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée puisque les commerçants d'Alfheim avaient pris leur courage à deux mains et étaient revenus sur leurs pas. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux…

_« Si je m'évanouies, je vais tomber et m'écraser sur le palais… je… m'en sortirais pas. Mais je suis si fati…guée… »_

Pourtant, même en sachant ce qui l'attendait, elle fut incapable de résister plus longtemps. Sans doute avait-elle tenu jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Personne ne la vit commencer sa chute vertigineuse, de plus en plus rapide, vers la roche du palais. Personne. Sauf la seule personne qui, pour le moment, ne pouvait rien faire ! Car le seul qui avait pu voir la scène était Shaolan qui, mue par un instinct qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, s'était rendu jusqu'ici et regardait désespérément celle qui lui était si chère tomber vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas la rattraper avec son corps inconsistant !

-Sakuraa ! SAKURAAA ! SAKURA REVEILLES-TOI ! JE T'EN PRIE !

Mais rien à faire. La jeune femme ne se réveillait pas et continuait sa chute, et Shaolan avait beau regarder autour de lui, personne n'était là, susceptible de lui fournir l'aide qu'il avait besoin…

A suivre…

Alors alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Je dois partir acheter une corde et surtout ne plus jamais rien publier ?  
>Ah ! L'avatar de l'histoire représente Sakura et son casque de bélier pour ceux qui ont envie de voir. A l'ocase, je dessinerai tous les autres. Pour la suite… le temple de l'Ouest vous attend…<p>

Quiz de Seï :

Comment les dragons ont bien pu revenir à la vie ?  
>Où est le temple de l'Ouest et qui est son grand prêtre ?<br>Dans quel fief pensez-vous voyager ensuite ?

Review :3


	17. Chapitre 16: au-delà du Bifrost

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent…

**RAR : **Salut Miss Coca ! Très bonne année ! je te souhaite plein de bonheur, de réussite, d'inspiration et de plaisir. J'espère que tu t'amuseras beaucoup et que tout se passera bien pour toi. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Tu devrais être contente lorsque tu verras quel est le prochain fief sur la liste… Mais en attendant, une autre épreuve nous attend… Je te souhaite bonne lecture et à très bientôt. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Bonne année à tous ! Que du bonheur pour 2015 !**

**Chapitre 16 : au-delà du Bifrost. **

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que la bataille qui avait secoué les monts d'Ase Gard et joué d'une victoire écrasante contre l'oppresseur endorain s'était terminée.

Le combat avait été très difficile et beaucoup de guerriers pansaient encore leurs blessures. Mais l'heure était bien plus à la fête qu'à la raison pour le moment ! Car pour la première fois depuis dix ans, ils avaient tenu tête à l'envahisseur et avaient gagné. La joie et la fierté avaient envahi le fief comme une trainé de poudre, et déjà la nouvelle se répandait à travers le pays tout entier, colportée par les commerçants itinérants.

Tous les guerriers, rebelles où commerçants d'Alfheim, faisaient la fête à Folkvang depuis plus d'une semaine dans une liesse et une folie presque ininterrompues. Tous avaient entendu parler des prouesses de Sakura et de Sora qui avaient combattu les dragons. Le peuple était devenu un fervent admirateur de leur nouveau prélat de l'Ouest, qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait été en mesure d'appeler toutes les créatures du fief !

Bien malgré lui, le jeune garçon était devenu la coqueluche de ses sujets qui le harcelaient sans arrêt, lui demandant de raconter toujours et encore comment il avait réussi tous ses exploits. Et si au début, ses récits le gonflaient d'orgueil, maintenant, il préférait éviter ses fans et se cacher le plus haut possible.

-Sora ? Tu devrais te concentrer sur ce que dit ton père… Chuchota Tomoyo au jeune distrait qui se ressassait ses exploits.

Les trois prélats étaient installés dans la salle du trône, à écouter les informations collecté par Toya. Tous les quatre, épuisés par le combat, écoutaient avec toute l'attention possible le discours peu réjouissant de leur ainé qui les rappelait à l'ordre.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher ! Avoir battu Endor une fois n'est qu'une manche de remportée. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, et ces hommes étaient loin d'être les soldats les plus puissants du royaume. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont subi une défaite, ils n'auront de cesse de nous attaquer pour nous réduire à néant et pour faire taire la rumeur qui parle de nos exploits ! Les hommes devraient se tenir prêt ! Expliqua Toya avec anxiété.

-Tu as raison… Pourtant, il est important aussi de les laisser fêter leurs exploits. Ils l'ont amplement mérité ! Demain, les derniers hommes d'Alfheim repartiront chez eux et les rebelles se calmeront d'eux-mêmes. Mais pour l'instant, ils ont besoin de souffler. Dit Tomoyo pour défendre les guerriers en effervescence.

-De plus, même si la nouvelle à du atteindre les oreilles de Maboroshi, je doute qu'il attaque avant plusieurs jours, voire même plusieurs mois, argua Eriol. Sa stratégie première nous a sous-estimés. Mais c'est un homme intelligent, nul doute qu'il tirera un enseignement de sa défaite. Il doit se douter de la présence de plusieurs prélats et d'un monarque en puissance, cela le rendra méfiant. Je suis persuadé qu'il va prendre du temps pour se préparer. Il va se focaliser sur la capture de Sakura.

Eriol, en fin stratège, avait probablement longtemps réfléchi à tout cela et chacun se disait que son analyse était la plus plausible. Et c'était malheureusement le plus inquiétant…

En effet, Sakura avait été retrouvée inconsciente après le combat, et ne s'était par réveillée depuis. Tomoyo ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment : c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois lorsque Sakura poussait un peu trop sur ses pouvoirs. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage, c'était que le corps de la jeune femme avait été retrouvé dans un endroit rempli de flammes noires, mais il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de Shaolan.

-Sakura va se réveiller… Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Disait-elle en souriant à Eriol, devinant sa crainte. Tu es sûr que rien ne suggérait la présence de Shaolan, en dehors des flammes ? J'ai essayé de le joindre, mais je n'y arrive plus. J'ai peur qu'il ait trop utilisé ma magie, et qu'en la combinant à la sienne, il n'ait fait des folies… Si c'est effectivement le cas, nous avons du souci à nous faire pour lui.

-C'est parfaitement plausible. Lorsque j'ai trouvé Sakura, elle était inanimée et vulnérable. Mais des flammes gigantesques empêchaient les Endorains de la toucher. Le feu les repoussait tous, les brulants bien plus fort qu'un feu ordinaire. Mais lorsque j'ai touché les flammes noires, je n'ai rien senti. Et ai pu pénétrer dans les gerbes de feu sans risque pour chercher Sakura. C'est pourquoi je pense que c'était l'œuvre de Shao. Son pouvoir devait être actif jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous prenne le relais. Je ne vois que ça…

-Mais pour utiliser son pouvoir comme cela, il aurait dû puiser dans ses ordalies. C'est une magie bien plus puissante que de simples sorts. Il est donc possible qu'il ait définitivement disparu… Affirmait Toya avec un détachement que personne ne relevait.

Tomoyo allait reprendre la parole mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte au même moment, interrompant la jeune femme. L'homme fut invité à entrer et fit part aux prélats des préparatifs de la dernière fête prévue avant le départ des commerçants. Il demandait des nouvelles de la jeune reine et proposait de faire un feu d'artifice en l'honneur de ceux qui étaient tombé au combat.

-Ah ! Et les hommes voudraient bien que Sora-sama nous raconte encore une fois la bataille et le dragon… tout ça… m'sieur. Comme ça, on pourrait faire une pièce de théâtre ! Les guerriers seraient contents si Sora-sama venait avec nous pour qu'on répète. Vous ne l'avez pas vu, mes seigneurs ? Demandait l'homme.

Etonnés par la question, tous se tournèrent vers la place qu'occupait Sora un peu plus tôt pour la trouver vite. Mais Toya sentit brièvement la magie de Sora, se faufilant par la fenêtre et montant dans les airs vers les tours du palais. Il soupirait avant de déclarer.

-Désolé, mais Sora n'est pas ici et nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans lui…

-Oh… bien. Merci, Toya-Sama.

Puis, s'inclinant avec diligence, il se retira. Toya attendit qu'il soit loin pour soupirer plus fortement sous le regard des deux autres. Il se levait pour faire les cent-pas dans la pièce, amusant visiblement Tomoyo.

-Sora ferait mieux de s'y faire ! Avec ses exploits, ce n'est pas étonnant que le peuple soit après lui… Il ne devrait pas filer en douce comme il le fait, ça pourrait être dangereux. Grommela-t-il.

-Oh arrête un peu, Papa-poule ! Sora est un petit garçon ! Il est déjà devenu un guerrier beaucoup trop tôt, alors laisse-le au moins rester loin des relations diplomatiques le plus longtemps qu'il le pourra ! Affirma Tomoyo.

Mais Eriol ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis puisqu'il soufflait : _« Pour qu'il devienne comme Sakura ? La belle affaire ! » _Une petite dispute vit le jour après cette malheureuse remarque.

-Sakura c'est Sakura ! C'est pas parce qu'elle se fiche de l'éthique que Sora fera pareil en grandissant !

-C'est une grande tare pour une future dame du pays de ne rien savoir de la diplomatie !

-Ca ne t'empêche pas de l'apprécier ééénorrmmément ! Tu l'as même suivi comme prélat !

-Hey….

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Et puis je rêve où tu es jalouse ?

-HEY !

-Jalouse ?! Moi ?! JAMAIS ! Tu n'es qu'un…

-Hey ! ARRETEZ ! IL EST REVENU !

Les deux prélats cessèrent leur querelle pour se tourner face à la personne qui les avait stoppés. Il s'agissait de Sora qui était revenu de son escapade. Il était sur le rebord de la fenêtre par laquelle il était sans doute rentré. Il paraissait extrêmement surpris et pressé, pointant du doigt le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Les deux prélats, perdus, se demandèrent tous les deux de quoi il parlait.

-Qui est revenu, Sora ? demandait Eriol alors que Toya quittait la pièce, comme si on lui avait parlé d'un fantôme.

-Bifrost…. Avait-il murmuré en quittant la pièce.

-Qui ? Qui est Bifrost ? Demandait Eriol, complètement perdu alors qu'il voyait tout le monde s'agiter dans la salle du trône.

Tomoyo prenait sa cape et l'enfilait rapidement alors que Sora sautait dans le vide, par la fenêtre, et s'envolait à nouveau vers la tour du palais avec Kelo.

-Pas _« qui »_, mais _« quoi »_. Bifrost est un passage magique. Expliqua Tomoyo en quittant la pièce, Eriol sur ses talons. Il est le lien entre Ase Gard, et les villes suspendues du Valalla. S'il est revenu, c'est parce que le fief a gagné… et ça signifie aussi que Yukito, le père de Sora, est de retour.

-Attends un peu… Quoi ?! Je croyais que le père de Sora était Toya ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! S'égosilla Eriol, s'arrêtant même de marcher un instant.

-C'est la vérité. Toya est le père de Sora, et Yukito aussi. Yukito est le prêtre du temple de l'Ouest qu'on appelle Skyrim, mais il ne fait pas partie du peuple des hommes. En fait, comme la mère de Sakura, il est un ange. C'est de son amour pour Toya qu'est né Sora, la preuve que leur amour est pur et éternel. Chez les anges, être un homme ou une femme n'a aucune importance pour concevoir…

Encore une nouvelle déroutante. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser pour Eriol. Mais le juge ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il profita de la marche silencieuse pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Bifrost, le chemin vers les villes célestes… Skyrim, le temple de l'Ouest venait de réapparaitre… Sora avait en fait deux papas… mais plus important encore : Tomoyo était jalouse.

Cette information trottait toujours dans l'esprit du brun une fois arrivé au sommet de la tour, rejoignant Toya et Tomoyo alors que Sora et Kelo volaient vers le magnifique spectacle qui leur faisait face.

Devant eux, baigné dans la lumière d'un soleil levant, d'étranges nuages surplombés de bâtiments et de végétaux se détachaient du ciel. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Certains nuages, très haut dans le ciel, semblaient abriter de véritables petites villes.

Un de ces nuages attirait particulièrement l'attention d'Eriol. Il était le plus proche de Folkvang, petit et relativement plat. Il aurait pu sembler quelconque s'il n'avait pas été surmonté d'une étrange arche, comme une porte d'entrée gigantesque, et suivit d'un étrange bâtiment en granite blanc, avec un toit en ardoise turquoise.

-C'est exactement la vision que j'ai eu en venant à Ase Gard… dévoila Tomoyo. C'est vraiment magnifique. Et regardez, le Bifrost aussi est en train d'apparaitre.

C'est alors qu'Eriol comprit ce qu'était ce Bifrost. Rien de plus qu'un pont. Un pont qu'il ne pourrait jamais emprunter… Un pont réservé au prélat du vent et au roi.

-Un arc en ciel… Souffla Eriol, admiratif.

Le seul qui n'admirait pas les ilots du ciel pour leur beauté était Toya, qui demeurait silencieux en se languissant probablement de celui qui lui manquait tant, à la fois si prêt et si loin de lui… Mais si c'était là la pensée qui l'habitait, il n'en fit pas part aux autres et se retira dans la chambre de Sakura pour ne plus en sortir pendant plusieurs heures.

Il restait là, à regarder le sommeil agité de sa jeune sœur. Impuissant face aux divagations et aux soupirs. Toya devinait que Sakura était plongée dans un profond cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui lui montrait la disparition de Shaolan.

Sakura sentait qu'il était en danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir où il se trouvait. L'endroit était bien trop sombre. Mais une chose était sûre, le jeune homme était blessé et même s'il ne demandait pas d'aide, Sakura sentait que sa vie était en jeu… Elle l'appelait sans relâche, mais rien n'y faisait…

_« Si seulement j'avais plus de pouvoirs… avec un vent plus puissant… je pourrais l'atteindre ! »_

« Tu veux plus de force ? » demandait alors une voix de femme dans son rêve.

Sakura plissa alors les yeux et les ténèbres se changèrent en une immensité baignée de lumière, si blanche qu'elle ne pouvait presque pas la regarder. Une silhouette en sortie et Sakura eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant celle qui lui faisait face. Une jeune femme aussi rousse qu'elle, avec des yeux verts et le même air espiègle. La seule différence était que cette jeune fille portait toujours son casque et sa tenue de guerrière. A part ça, elle était en tout point similaire à Sakura et pourtant elles étaient si différentes… Cette jeune femme semblait absorber la lumière alors que Sakura la faisait naitre. C'était si étrange comme impression, comme si la vision de Sakura avait une aura si dangereuse qu'elle pouvait tout engloutir.

_« Tu es… moi ? »_ Demandait alors Sakura.

« On peut le voir comme ça… J'ai toujours été en toi, mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment vu. Je suis bien plus puissante que toi, et que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Je suis prête à te prêter ma force, mais comme tu le sais déjà, toute chose à un prix. Seulement si tu veux sauver ce jeune homme, il va falloir que tu m'utilises… est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? »

_« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »_

Cette réponse semblait satisfaire le double de Sakura puisqu'elle eut un rictus étrange qui semblait être un sourire avant de déclarer :

« Tu me trouveras bientôt… je vous attendrai à Skyrim. Si tu t'en montres digne, je t'aiderai… Tu devras m'obéir sans poser la moindre question et ne discuter aucun de mes ordres. Si tu t'en montre capable, je serai ton alliée la plus fidèle. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'assurerai moi-même que tu ne sortes jamais de mon antre…»

Puis la vision s'estompa pour revenir sur le corps meurtri de Shaolan, dans l'ombre d'une espèce de grotte… Sakura se précipita vers lui et l'appela sans relâche… jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une autre voix. Elle ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais la voix lui était familière. Un peu dur, mais chaude… Elle parlait, grondait gentiment… plaisantait… elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Sakura finit par y reconnaitre la voix de Toya.

C'est grâce au long récit de son frère que Sakura fini par sortir du sommeil réparateur dans lequel elle était plongée.

-… je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, franchement ! Li est le type le plus irritant que je connaisse. Peu importe qu'il ait grandi, pour moi il restera toujours un sale mioche !

-Sha..o…lan… est pire… qu'un mioche….

-Sakura !

Toya se précipita au chevet de sa petite sœur, préférant oublier momentanément ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sakura avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Certes elle papillonnait des yeux et semblait toujours fatiguée, mais elle pouvait bouger correctement et ses douleurs un peu partout sur son corps montraient qu'elle n'avait pas de paralysie ou de lésions internes graves. Toya l'aida à se redresser dans son lit et lui donna un verre d'eau.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, petit monstre… J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre encore une fois.

-Et la batailles ? Demanda Sakura, à peine capable d'articuler correctement, la voix enraillée.

Toya la regarda durement un instant, se disant qu'elle devrait plutôt se ménager. Mais elle avait ce regard buté qui disait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas, alors Toya répondit.

-C'est bon… On a subi des pertes mais on a gagné. Et le Bifrost est réapparu, Skyrim et le Valalla aussi. Expliqua rapidement Toya alors que Sakura s'avançait vers lui pour se laisser tomber dans ses bras. Tout ça c'est grâce à Sora et toi. Tu as bien pris soin de lui pendant votre absence. Tu as fait de lui un grand guerrier, et un petit garçon insupportable… Merci…

-Je l'aime si fort, je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans sa lumière. Il est fort… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, il est un petit garçon hors du commun. Et maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, il va pouvoir rester auprès de toi et de Yukito, et vous allez pouvoir revivre comme une famille.

C'était ce que Sakura souhaitait, même si au plus profond d'elle-même, elle devait déjà savoir que cela ne serait pas possible. Elle fixait Toya, espérant le voir heureux et l'entendre affirmer que oui, ils allaient pouvoir vivre comme une famille. Mais c'était sans compter sur la loyauté de son frère.

A son regard accusateur, Sakura savait déjà qu'il voyait les choses autrement.

-Crois-moi Sakura, j'adorerais oublier cette guerre et vivre une petite vie tranquille avec mon fils, Yukito et toi. Mais il est inutile de se bercer d'illusions : je suis responsable de cet endroit et je ne laisserais pas mes hommes sans guide. Sora est peut-être jeune, mais il est un prélat. Ton prélat ! Yukito est un grand prêtre, et toi, celle qui relèvera ce pays. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas, tu es la reine !

-Non… C'est Clow qui règne ici. Se renfrogna-t-elle. Ça a toujours été le cas et ça restera ainsi. Je ne fais que mon devoir en tant que membre de cette famille, mais je ne veux pas prendre sa place.

Toya la comprenait très bien, il savait à quel point elle aimait son oncle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer tendre. Il décida d'attraper sa jeune sœur par les épaules, la secouant légèrement avant d'asséner :

-Clow est mort. C'est à ton tour de régner.

-Tu sais que c'est faux ! S'il était mort, les villes du ciel se seraient écrasées et Skyrim aurait disparu. Tu le sais très bien ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! Et moi, je l'aime trop pour accepter de prendre sa place !

Elle avait raison, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire. Mais pourtant pour Toya c'était une certitude, Clow était mort… Sakura n'avait plus le luxe de douter, elle devait comprendre que tout avait changé ici, le peuple souffrait. Et il n'y avait qu'elle pour leur venir en aide. Toya décida de tout faire pour qu'elle comprenne enfin.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités, Fanéas mourra ! Arrête de vivre dans le passé, tout ce que tu as connu a changé. Fais-toi une raison. Ici c'est la guerre ! Alors réveille-toi et ouvre grand tes oreilles : aucuns d'entre nous n'a ne serait-ce que le droit de rêver à une vie de famille tranquille pour le moment ! Notre mission passe avant tout ! Je ne demanderais pas à Sora de rester ici avec moi, parce que son devoir est de rester avec toi. Et le tien est de te rendre aux temples, donner le pouvoir à tes prélats et devenir une reine légitime !

La discussion se poursuivi comme ça pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Sakura, épuisée, finisse par tomber de fatigue. Toya resta là des heures encore après qu'elle se soit endormie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec elle, alors que lui-même, s'il se montrait honnête avec lui-même, ne souhaitait pas qu'elle devienne reine. Tout cela était bien trop injuste…

Plus tard, Sakura fut réveillée par les cris et la musique qui provenait de la grande cour intérieure du palais, où se déroulait le banquet en l'honneur des guerriers. Tout le monde chantait, dansait, riait… personne ne voulait se souvenir des tristes heures du passé, ni des moments sombres qui les attendrait encore. Pour l'instant, l'heure était à la fête et chacun accueillit le réveille de leur reine avec joie. La jeune femme fut acclamée pendant plusieurs heures et profita de cette fête avec ses compagnons, savourant ce moment précieux.

**Sommet de la tour d'Ase Gard,  
>Le lendemain matin.<strong>

Toya et Tomoyo dirent au revoir à Sakura, Eriol, Kelo et Sora, leur souhaitant bonne chance pour activer le temple. En effet, le matin même, Sakura avait annoncé qu'elle irait à Skyrim avec Sora pour faire de ce dernier un véritable prélat et rétablir la protection du temple. Tomoyo et Eriol s'étonnèrent de ce changement soudain d'attitude, mais se réjouirent de cette décision.

Eriol décida de les accompagner, arguant du fait que son arme, Tyr, avait été créée au temple de l'Ouest. En s'y rendant à son tour, il pensait pouvoir rendre sa force à son beretta qui perdait peu à peu sa magie, comme l'arme de Sora d'ailleurs. Tomoyo ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, et boudait dans son coin depuis un petit moment quand Sora vint vers elle pour la saluer.

-A bientôt, Tomoyo. Ah ? Encore ça ? Tu es toujours jal…

Devinant la suite, Tomoyo se rua sur l'enfant, le bâillonnant promptement de ses deux mains. Il était hors de question que Sora révèle par inadvertance sa jalousie envers sa cousine !

-Mais non Sora ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Aha ha ha… S'agitait la jeune femme, pas très crédible, sous le regard perdu de Sora qui ne comprenait rien du tout à sa réaction.

-Bah… Toyo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien du tout ! On rigolait, c'est tout ! Hein Sora ! Hein ? Affirmait nerveusement Tomoyo.

Ses deux pupilles marine supplièrent Sora si fort qu'il finit par faire oui de la tête, toujours pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sakura aussi trouvait le comportement de Tomoyo étrange, mais ne cherchait pas plus loin. Sa cousine pouvait quelques fois se montrer un peu dingue de toute façon, autant ne pas y faire trop attention. Eriol et Toya trouvaient ça franchement bizarre de leur côté, mais comme Sakura, ils n'osèrent rien dire de peur de subir une des mémorables colères de la maître d'eau.

-Bon… il est temps de partir. Kelo ! Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir porter Eriol jusqu'au temple. Fais bien attention à lui, s'il tombe, il mourra ! Expliqua Sakura avec un détachement qui faisait grincer les dents du prélat de la terre.

-Merci Sakura, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant… Grommela-t-il, lui qui aurait de loin préférer rester sur le plancher des vaches.

Sur cette parole réjouissante, le juge prit place sur l'encolure du lion alors que les deux autres windscapers avaient déjà décollé et lévitaient dans le vide à côté de la tour. Pour Eriol, ce pouvoir avait toujours été impressionnant, mais maintenant que c'était lui qui s'envolait si haut, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça angoissant. Avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin, Sora se retourna une dernière fois pour crier à son père _: « Père ! Je vais ramener mon autre papa ! À plus ! »_

Puis ils accélérèrent et très vite, Toya et Tomoyo ne furent plus que deux petits points au sommet de la tour. Jusqu'à ce que même le palais de Folkvang ne se change en petit point en contrebas. A ce moment-là, les quatre voyageurs entrèrent dans un épais nuage et la température chuta fortement. Eriol s'y sentait de plus en plus angoissé. Mais la vue en sortant du nuage en valait vraiment la peine, car le temple Skyrim se dressait enfin devant eux. Le bâtiment d'un blanc pur était encore plus beau de près, orné de gravures angéliques et de grands vitraux pour laisser entrer la lumière. L'édifice était vraiment somptueux. Si somptueux que les quatre visiteurs ne virent pas tout de suite que quelqu'un semblait les attendre aux portes du temple.

Un homme magnifique, une haute stature et des cheveux bruns presque gris, vêtu d'une robe blanche de prêtre et bien sur deux ailes d'un blanc parfait. Pour finir, des yeux d'ambres comme ceux de Sora. Aucun doute n'était permis à ce stade, cet homme était forcément le second père du petit prélat. D'ailleurs la réaction de ce dernier le confirmait puisqu'il s'illuminait d'un immense sourire qui fendait son visage de part en part, fonçant sans plus attendre vers Yukito qui lui tendait déjà les bras laissant sans pudeur perler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

Sakura aussi semblait ravie, elle piquait vers le temple, s'autorisant une figure avant d'atterrir à un mètre à peine du prêtre et de son fils. Eriol et Kelo suivaient de près, mais en gardant une vitesse beaucoup plus raisonnable. Eriol en remercia d'ailleurs le lion, puisque ses mains moites serraient déjà d'une façon frénétique incontrôlable l'encolure de Ceroberos. Ce fut un réel soulagement pour Eriol de fouler le sol dur du nuage. Le lion le remarqua d'ailleurs et grogna légèrement pour faire savoir son mécontentement avant de s'éloigner pour bouder de tout son saoul.

-Il dit qu'il n'apprécie pas ton manque de confiance. Il ne t'a pas fait tomber… Expliquait Sakura. Laisse le faire la tête, il reviendra tout seul… Kelo a un mauvais caractère.

-Désolé, Ceroberos. Je ne suis pas à mon aise dans les airs… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir porté jusqu'ici. Alors c'est ça, Skyrim ? Impressionnant…

-Yep ! C'est notre temple. C'est d'ailleurs le seul que je connaisse ! Enfin, avec celui de Tomoyo… sourit la future reine. Les autres temples sont cachés à ce qu'on m'a dit. Clow ne m'a jamais rien raconté de plus, pas même sur les épreuves qui nous attendent. Il m'a toujours dit que c'était quelque chose de personnel, entre le prélat et le roi, et qu'il était déplacé d'en parler à haute voix.

-Tu le sauras bientôt… Puisque c'est pour ça que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas Sakura ? Demanda Eriol en confirmation, sondant la jeune fille de son regard bleu perçant.

-hum… en partie. Puisque c'est le seul moyen pour protéger le fief, souffla Sakura sans s'étendre d'avantage. Mais c'est avant tout pour ramener Yuki…

Ils ne purent pas converser plus longtemps malheureusement, puisque le maitre des lieux était venu les accueillir.

-Sakura ! Eriol ! Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin, sains et saufs ! Je savais que vous finiriez par revenir ! Leur cria Yukito. Sakura…. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme…

Le compliment fit rougir la roussette qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre… Assez surpris par ce comportement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Eriol regarda Sakura avec de grands yeux. C'était amusant de la voir si gênée et faisant preuve de cette petite coquetterie. Mais les rougeurs disparurent bien vite et Sakura fit une tendre embrassade à celui qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme un frère.

-C'est bon de retrouver sa famille…

-Oui… Mais je vous en prie, ne restez pas sur le perron. Le temple de Skyrim vous attend depuis près de dix ans ! Dit Yukito avec un sourire bienveillant. Sora vous attend déjà sur les premières marches.

Les trois humains suivirent l'ange à l'intérieur du temple alors que Kelo restait un long moment à l'extérieur. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant tout y semblait calme et serein et il y était déjà venu avec Sakura des centaines de fois, mais son instinct le mettait en garde, quelque chose clochait. Il aurait aimé en parler à Sakura où à Sora, mais ces derniers étaient bien trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé Yukito… Pourtant, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi égaré par le sentiment de bonheur qui les envahissait, les visiteurs auraient remarqué cette étrange sensation, comme lorsqu'on rêve… comme si la vérité n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle paraissait. Et surtout, ils auraient remarqué l'oppressante magie qui entourait le bâtiment, comme une cage d'argent.

Eriol avait lui aussi reconnut cette étrange magie, pas franchement accueillante. Mais comme le lion céleste, il n'avait finalement rien dit, laissant les Kinomotos profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Il s'était éloigné du groupe et slalomait entre les énormes colonnes de granit blanc et de feryl. Il fallait avouer que le temple était vraiment à la hauteur de la réputation des villes célestes. L'édifice, clair et lumineux, jouait avec les rayons du soleil pour faire apparaitre les sculptures fines de la coupole. Toutes les couleurs pastelles s'accordaient pour donner un arc-en-ciel des plus réussi. Il semblait y avoir un certain nombre de petites pièces attelées au couloir principal immense. Mais elles étaient si petites qu'on pouvait facilement ne pas les voir. Parmi ces pièces, Eriol devinait les appartements personnels de Yukito, la salle de recueillement et un endroit où accueillir les fidèles du temple où Sakura, Sora et Yukito s'étaient installés.

Mais le prélat de la terre n'était pas encore décidé à les rejoindre et continuait sa visite du temple pour arriver au bout du couloir et déboucher sur la magnifique salle de prière des anges. Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer le lieu, vide en ces temps troublés, baigné de lumières colorées grâce aux vitraux de la rosace au-dessus de l'autel central. Cette merveille donnait l'impression d'être baignée dans une lumière chaude et imprégnée de sérénité, mais si on observait le vitrail de plus près, on pouvait y lire les atrocités et les ignominies perpétrées par les démons et les malheurs des guerres anciennes qui se sont répétés depuis des temps anciens. Skyrim était vraiment un lieu fascinant, à la fois apaisant et inquiétant.

Eriol avait noté depuis un moment déjà que cet endroit, bien qu'accueillant au premier abord, gardait en lui les stigmates du passé et semblait poser un regard accusateur sur les êtres vivants quels qu'ils soient. Mais pour le voir, il fallait savoir où regarder. Et Eriol doutait que Sakura n'ait jamais vu quoi que ce soit. Il se tournait sur sa droite, sentant une présence légère, pour y trouver Kelo qui fixait lui aussi la rosace accusatrice.

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus ? Toi aussi tu as déjà compris… le peuple des anges n'est vraiment pas commun, je me demande ce qu'ils ont en tête…

L'animal ne daigna même pas jeter un coup d'œil à Eriol, toujours boudeur. A la place il se détourna pour se rendre auprès de sa maitresse dans le petit salon. Eriol décida d'en faire autant, se demandant cependant pourquoi Kelo était venu le rejoindre.

-Ah ! Enfin ! Où étiez-vous passé tous les deux ? Demanda Sakura à leur entrée dans le salon.

La pièce était emplie de coussins de toutes les tailles dans lesquels les trois Kinomoto étaient installés (où vautrés pour certains).

-Désolé, j'étais curieux alors j'ai un peu visité, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, Yukito-san. Je cherchais la salle de l'épreuve, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Oh, cela ne me dérange pas du tout, Eriol. Tu peux visiter autant que tu voudras, tu es un invité de marque à Skyrim puisque tu possèdes et manies Tyr. Mais il est impossible pour toi d'entrer dans la salle de l'épreuve, d'ailleurs même moi, le prêtre de cet endroit, je ne peux pas m'y rendre… Seul le prélat et le roi aspirant peuvent s'y rendre avant l'épreuve. C'est pour cela que la salle ne t'a pas été révélée.

-Et l'épreuve c'est quoi ? Demanda Sora. Il faut battre un dragon ? Parce que si c'est ça c'est bon ! Je sais comment faire !

-Je ne sais pas, Sora. Il semblerait que l'épreuve diffère selon les aspirants. De plus, personne n'en a jamais parlé. Mais si vous décidez de le faire, vous devez être sûr de vous. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un lieu dangereux. Votre détermination doit être à toute épreuve… Si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt, alors redescendez. Vous pourrez toujours revenir plus tard.

Un lourd silence s'abattit suite à cette phrase, visiblement, Yukito doutait de l'engagement de Sakura, et cette dernière ne le prenait pas très bien. Il fixait Yukito d'un air vexée.

-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le clairement ! J'ai bien l'intention d'y aller et d'en finir ici !

-Calmes-toi Sakura, Je n'ai pas dit que vous n'en étiez pas capable. Je m'inquiète juste de savoir si vous vous sentez prêt ! Tempéra le prêtre en souriant tendrement face à l'air furibond de sa jeune reine.

Sakura sembla se contenter de cette explication et se radoucit rapidement grâce à la douceur et la bienveillance qui émanait de son beau-frère. Elle préféra sourire à son tour et s'expliquer.

-Je veux y aller. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûre de vouloir être reine… en fait, je ne veux pas le devenir, rien a changé de ce côté-là. Mais je veux protéger cet endroit et les gens qui se sont battu ici. Et si j'ai bien compris, même le fait d'avoir foutu une raclée à Endor n'assurera pas la paix à Ase Gard. C'est malheureux, mais le fief est bien trop faible à l'heure actuelle pour empêcher l'invasion. Toya m'a fait réaliser que je me comportais comme une enfant en refusant l'opportunité de donner un vrai prélat à l'Ouest… Je sais que Sora veux devenir prélat, il est volontaire et même s'il est encore jeune, son courage dépasse de loin celui de tous ses ennemis… Je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher.

Sakura fixait Sora en faisant son petit discours et souriait à l'enfant qui prenait un air très sérieux en se rendant compte que ce choix le concernait.

-Je serai encore meilleur prélat que papa ! Promis ! Je suis prêt à me battre contre trois dragons s'il le faut ! Claironna-t-il alors que Yukito tentait de cacher au mieux le frisson qui lui parcourrait le dos.

-Oui je sais bien, Sora. Reprit Sakura avec une grimace en imaginant l'enfant face à trois de ces monstres. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'auras pas besoin d'affronter des dragons. Si tu deviens le prélat de l'Ouest, le champ de protection du temple se réactivera et tout le fief sera alors protégé par le dieu de Skyrim. C'est bien ça, Yukito ?

-Oui, c'est exact. En appelant un prélat à diriger un fief, on place également dans les mains du prélat les pouvoirs du dieu qu'il sert. Notre temple est sous la protection du dieu Tyr, le dieu de la justice, mais aussi de la déesse Freya. Si Sora devient le prélat du fief, alors le fief lui-même puisera sa force en Sora. Bien entendu, ça marche dans les deux sens puisque Sora aussi gagnera en puissance… C'est un équilibre difficile à trouver mais c'est comme ça que la magie fonctionne. Et c'est aussi comme ça pour la barrière de protection… En clair, la barrière peut exister que si le prélat et le monarque aspirant sont reconnus par le dieu du fief.

L'explication du prêtre permettait à Sakura d'y voir plus clair, mais elle souleva une nouvelle question. Si elle passait dans chaque temple, et que tous les prélats prenaient place, le pays serait enfin plus sûr. Mais un tel pouvoir était forcément protégé et difficile à avoir… Elle n'avait pas envie de mettre ses amis en danger. Son visage se ferma un instant et Eriol sembla deviner ses tracas puisqu'il posait sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard déterminé montrait qu'il n'abandonnerait sous aucuns prétextes.

La conversation divaguait de plus en plus vers des sujets plus légers et les heures passaient si vite que les invités ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Il était bien trop tard pour entrer dans la salle de l'épreuve, et d'ailleurs Yukito n'avait encore donné aucun détail à ce sujet. Il valait mieux aller se coucher et attendre le lendemain pour s'occuper de la barrière. Mais Eriol restait sur ses gardes et conseilla discrètement à Sakura d'en faire autant. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Oh ! Arrêtes de faire ton rabat-joie ! C'est un temple ici ! On ne risque rien ! Et puis Yukito ne nous laisserait jamais tomber dans un guet à pan ! pff…

-Mais enfin Sakura ! Il est avant tout le grand prêtre de ce lieu, il doit servir les dieux de Skyrim. Tu as bien vu qu'il a sciemment évité de nous parler de Tyr où de Freya. Il n'a rien voulu dire sur l'épreuve ou sur la salle… ce n'est pas normal. Suspectait Eriol de plus en plus méfiant et énervé puisque loin de le prendre au sérieux, Sakura pouffait comme une idiote dans son coin et ne semblait pas le prendre au sérieux une seule seconde.

-Profite de dormir dans un bon lit, tu dois juste être fatigué… conclut Sakura avant de partir se coucher, ce qui fit encore plus enrager le juge.

Les quatre voyageurs et le prêtre partirent dormir dans les différentes chambres qui leur avait été réservées et Sakura s'endormit presque instantanément.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Shaolan l'appeler. Sa voix était faible et atone… mais c'était lui, elle en était convaincu… il avait besoin d'elle.

_« Sakura… »_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut juste après avoir entendu la voix décharnée. Elle se leva et parcourit le temple plongé dans la pénombre à la recherche de la voix. Elle traversa le couloir, longea les colonnes de granit et vit une petite lueur vacillante près de l'autel. C'était étrange : tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure, alors pourquoi une bougie était-elle allumée ? Sakura décida de s'avancer doucement, sans bruit, juste pour vérifier. Mais cette précaution se révélait inutile puisque la pièce était vide. La bougie, posée sur l'autel, vacillait toujours sous l'effet d'un léger alizé, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal. Comment le vent pouvait-il souffler alors qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ouverte dans la pièce… Sakura se dit que finalement, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de prendre Eriol au sérieux.

-Sakura-ne !

-Kya ! Sora ! Tu m'as fait peur… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être au lit.

-Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose, alors je suis venu voir, et je t'ai trouvé… Pourquoi tu dors pas toi ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Inutile de mentir… c'était le genre de chose que Sora remarquait toujours sans peine. Sakura se contenta d'acquiescer de mauvaise grâce avant de retourner son attention vers l'endroit d'où venait le vent. Elle eut la surprise d'y voir apparaitre une porte, juste sous la rosace. La porte probablement magique était déjà ouverte, entourée de lourds battants en feryl. Une invitation à entrer plus qu'explicite… La salle de l'épreuve venait donc de faire son entrée… La roussette laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur alors que Sora se précipitait, joyeux, vers la nouvelle pièce.

-Super ! Un passage secret ! Viens, on va jeter un coup d'œil. S'écriait-il, guilleret, en courant vers la porte.

-Sora ! Non ! Reste ici bougre d'idiot ! C'est la salle de l'épreuve ! SORA !

Mais trop tard. L'enfant n'avait rien écouté des recommandations de Sakura et s'était engouffré dans la pièce. Sakura aurait voulu lui dire de revenir, mais la salle était si sombre et étrange que la jeune fille se doutait qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas l'entendre. Résignée, elle pénétra donc à son tour dans cette étrange pièce où elle ne doutait pas que la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve l'attendait.

-Sora ! Petit monstre ! Où es-tu passé !? Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller ! Mais non ! Toi, tu as décidé d'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Comme toujours ! Je me demande de qui tu tiens ce fichu caractère ! Même Toya est moins pénible que toi ! Pesta joyeusement la jeune femme en progressant dans le noir complet de la salle de l'épreuve. Aucune trace du terrible bambin. Alors Sakura continua de plus belle.

-Sora ! SORA ! Réponds-moi ou je te promets de te priver de dessert jusqu'à tes 18 ans ! Sora ! Je te garantis que si tu me mets vraiment en colère, je serais bien plus effrayante qu'un dragon, alors sort de ta cachette et viens ici tout de suite !

-Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous puissiez être plus effrayante que des dragons, Dame Sakura… Souffla une voix feutrée au ton légèrement amusé.

Sakura se stoppa instantanément, cherchant la voix. Par bonheur, la lumière se fit, et Sakura put voir l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle. C'était un homme plutôt vieux, cheveux blanc, yeux bleu gris rieurs, barbe incroyablement longue et vêtu d'une toge bleu. Et il n'était pas seul. Plusieurs autres personnes apparurent dans la pièce. Tous vêtu d'un vêtement bleu à l'image du vieil homme.

Sakura ne dit rien, trop occupée à se maudire de ne pas avoir pris son arme. Et Kelo qui dormait comme un bienheureux… jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Elle attendait, les observant d'un air méfiant alors que le vieil homme souriant reprenait la parole d'un air bienveillant.

-Allons, ne soyez pas si hostile. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, enfin pas vraiment…

-Oh ? Et cela devrait me rassurer ? Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Sora ? Il n'est pas parmi vous ?

-Doucement Demoiselle. Vous êtes notre hôte au panthéon d'Ase Gard et de Valalla. Mon nom et Tyr. Quant à l'enfant, Freya ne lui fera aucun mal, je peux vous l'assurer.

Freya… Si Sakura se souvenait bien, Freya était une déesse qui représentait l'amour, tout comme Figg. Mais elle était aussi une déesse de guerre redoutée. Alors ça voulait dire que…

-Vous êtes des dieux… Souffla la jeune fille, des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Mais attendez… Je suis morte ?! Mince alors, je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte !

La réplique, pour le moins stupide, fit rire toute la petite assemblée. Certains levèrent même les yeux au ciel. Mais le vieil homme, plein d'indulgence inclina simplement la tête en signe de négation sans se départir de son sourire.

-Cet endroit est à la frontière de la vie, donc non, vous n'êtes pas morte. Les prélats et les rois ont le privilège de pouvoir venir ici, de leur vivant. Nous vous avons appelé en ce temps troublé pour vous venir en aide. Nous avons observé la situation et la décente aux enfers que le pays à subit. Et notre conseil a jugé qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Car jamais encore Faneas n'avait été aussi en danger. Nous sommes au bord du gouffre… L'heure n'a jamais été aussi grave. Pour les hommes, pour les esprits, pour les dieux… Nous risquons tous de disparaitre si Endor continue son assomption vers le pouvoir qu'il désire obtenir. Il faut à tout prix les arrêter.

-Et bien je ne vous retiens pas, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Siffla Sakura, se montrant plus effrontée encore que d'habitude. Parce que franchement, je me demande bien ce que vous avez foutu pendant ces dix dernières années !

Sa remarque fit s'élever des murmures parmi les dieux en retrait, jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux, le plus grand de tous, ne s'avance à son tour.

- Montres-toi plus humble face à tes dieux, _femme_ ! Même si tu es amenée à régner sur Faneas, je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de chose !

- Odin, calme-toi… Elle ne sait pas que nous n'avons aucun moyen d'agir directement… Souffla Tyr. Notre pouvoir ne s'étant qu'aux non-vivants. Nous n'avons pas main mise sur les autres êtres. C'est pour cette raison que nous en remettons au prélat. Chaque fief possède son panthéon et ses Dieux et déesses, nous choisissons ensemble le futur monarque et parmi les hommes naissent les prélats de ce roi. Leur alliance dans les temples est essentielle pour que le prélat soit à son tour reconnu par les dieux.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de lui, où est Sora ? Répéta une nouvelle fois Sakura d'une voix plus sourde que la première fois.

Elle se rendait bien compte que d'après la formulation, l'épreuve ne concernait pas qu'elle mais aussi l'enfant. Elle observa avec un regard de plus en plus froid l'assemblée des Dieux qui ne semblait pas prête à lui répondre. Finalement c'est encore une fois Tyr, le dieu de la justice qui prit la parole.

-Il faut que tu saches que nous autre, les dieux des Ases, nous avons suivi de prêt votre combat au palais des frontières. La prouesse que toi et l'enfant avez accomplie dépassait de loin nos attentes et nous avons d'ores et déjà reconnu en l'enfant la force et les qualités pour devenir un bon prélat de l'Ouest. Il est bon, attentif aux autres, volontaire et il possède la détermination qui est propre à votre clan. Le sujet qui nous inquiète, c'est toi…

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! Je me fiche que vous soyez des dieux ou des rois ! Si vous ne me rendez pas Sora, je vous promets milles morts !

Le cri excédé de la jeune reine clouait le bec au vieil homme alors que tous faisaient savoir qu'ils étaient outrés par ce comportement. Mais Sakura s'enfichait, elle insultait joyeusement la foule, oubliant leur titre, jusqu' à ce qu'une nouvelle personne face son entré pour déclarer.

-Il est ici… avec moi. Déclarait une voix de femme désagréablement familière.

Sakura en frissonnait en voyant la jeune femme qui lui ressemblait en tout point entrer dans la pièce suivie de Sora. Le petit prélat ne semblait pas vraiment à son aise… il suivait suspicieusement la jeune femme et lorsqu'il reconnut la vrai Sakura, il se précipitait vers elle et, chose étonnante, il se plaçait juste devant elle de façon à la protéger. Sakura restait muette, lisant sur le visage de son filleul toute la détermination et la fierté qu'on pouvait attendre d'un prélat. Alors, au lieu de grandes effusions de sentimentalisme, elle se contentait de demander :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, elle m'a juste expliqué comment devenir prélat, et ce qu'elle voulait te faire… Elle m'a donné mes Ordalies et renforcé mes pouvoirs… Je vais pouvoir utiliser le Ragnarock Time, l'attaque des nuages, et le Kaze Call à volonté. Elle a aussi dit que mon pouvoir d'empathe va grandir. Mais il faut payer un prix pour ça.

La voix était basse, le ton sérieux n'allait pas du tout au bambin.

-Tient tient… Voilà notre invitée… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt ! La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé, tu semblais si terrorisée que j'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais jamais. Exultait la femme d'un air mauvais. Mais finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi bête que je le pensais… Alors… quelle raison t'a poussé à sortir de ton terrier ? La vie de ce minable ? Ou encore ses rêves de famille recomposée…

-Freya ! RéprimandaTyr. Cesses de jouer. Nous étions tous d'accord, il n'y a que toi qui puisses tester cette jeune femme et tu sembles y tenir plus que de raison. Alors finissons-en au plus vite ! Nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans les affaires des humains. Si tu veux vraiment mettre ces deux-là à l'épreuve, bien que nous autres dieux avons déjà accordé notre consentement à ce que Sora devienne notre prélat, alors fait-le maintenant.

Un murmure s'éleva une nouvelle fois des dieux rassemblés. Apparemment, l'avis de Freya n'était pas partagé par les autres dieux. Mais ça ne s'emblait pas l'ennuyer plus que ça… en ce point, elle ressemblait encore plus à Sakura.

-Bien bien… Je vais le faire ! Sakura, C'est moi qui t'ai proposé pour que tu sois la prochaine à monter sur le trône… Je t'ai choisie, Je t'ai défendu devant tous les dieux qui ne voulaient pas d'une femme au pouvoir ! J'étais persuadée que tu ferais ce qu'il faut… Expliqua Freya, non sans montrer sa déception. Et tu as comblé toutes mes attentes… tu étais devenue très forte. Tu avais appris la patience dans la mesure du possible. Tu avais toujours fait passer les intérêts du peuple avant les tiens. Mais il semblerait que tu te sois perdue en chemin…

Sakura écoutait sans trouver ses mots pour contrer la déesse. Alors c'était à cause déesse de pacotilles que Sakura avait écopé de ce rôle. Elle serrait ses poings de plus en plus forts, sentant monter une colère de plus en plus sourde.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les reproches d'une déesse qui n'a strictement rien fait pour aider le Pays… Attaqua-t-elle d'une voix pas très maitrisée. Que faisais-tu pendant que je faisais la chasse aux prélats sur terre ? Qu'as-tu fait pour ton peuple qui se faisait torturer ?

-La question n'est pas là ! Balaya Freya en faisant un signe de la main, comme pour effacer les paroles de Sakura. La vraie question, c'est qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, toi, maintenant. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que te donner notre confiance, et je suis ta seule alliée ici. Je suis la seule qui puisse t'aider. Mon pouvoir et le tien peuvent s'allier et je suis en mesure de te rendre bien plus forte. Mais mon aide à un prix. Je ne te laisserai pas agir à ta guise… Cette fois je veux quelque chose en retour.

Sakura en aurait frissonné si elle avait été seule… A voir les yeux de Freya, elle avait une idée précise en tête. Sakura ne voulait pas se retrouver piégée, mais avait-elle seulement le choix ? Elle n'était pas assez forte pour le moment, et de l'aide était plus que nécessaire… Sora, le plus jeune d'entre eux, avait accepté sans se poser de questions de devenir le prélat officiel de l'Ouest, et de servir les dieux d'Ase Gard. Alors comment elle pouvait se permettre d'hésiter… Non, décemment, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait accepter.

-Alors, jusqu'où tu es prête à aller pour aider ce garçon… Ajouta la déesse.

Freya semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Elle savait pertinemment que Sakura ne pouvait qu'accepter. Pour Shaolan, pour Faneas.

Sakura allait répondre lorsqu'un gros bruit résonna dans la pièce. Mais Sakura n'écoutait déjà plus. Freya lui fit signe de la suivre pour l'épreuve qui l'attendait alors Tyr se réjouissait de ce signal en déclarant.

-Oh… Voici mon invité qui vient d'arriver… Chuchota le dieu en se détournant, partant probablement à la recherche d'Eriol.

A cet instant, aucun des trois amis ne l'avait encore réalisé. Mais leurs vies et leurs pouvoirs allaient subir des changements radicaux. Chacun de son côté allait devoir prouver sa bravoure pour obtenir l'aide des dieux.

Yukito de son côté restait prostré devant la porte, priant de tout son être la clémence des dieux.

Lui qui était généralement si confiant, en cet instant il ne pouvait pas empêcher la peur d'infiltrer son âme. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils, il s'inquiétait pour Sakura et pour Eriol. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire… alors, impuissant face à la porte close depuis qu'Eriol y était entré à son tour, il ne pouvait que prier sans relâche en attendant le retour des trois visiteurs. Il lui semblait qu'il priait depuis des jours lorsque la porte se rouvrit enfin.

Le premier à sortir de la salle de l'épreuve fut Eriol. Et à part une profonde fatigue, il semblait aller bien. Yukito fut sur lui en une seconde pour s'en assurer, mieux valait être prudent.

-Eriol ! Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs ! Ce matin, vos trois lits étaient vides ! Tu imagines la peur que j'ai eue ?! Vous auriez pu attendre ! S'égosilla Yukito, apparemment incapable de garder le silence une seconde de plus. Où est Sora ? Et Sakura ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ! Mais ils vont bien au moins ? Hein ?

-Par pitié, Yukito… Laissez-moi au moins reprendre mon souffle… Souffla Eriol, la respiration saccadée et incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout.

-Oh ! Pardon… Balbutia le prêtre en s'écartant pour permettre à Eriol de s'assoir, où plutôt s'écrouler sur un banc, face à l'autel.

Mais le répit d'Eriol fut de bien courte durée puisque Yukito, trop angoissé pour le laisser souffler, l'assaillait déjà de questions. Et le malheureux prélat épuisé du raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment il avait trouvé les lits de Sora et de Sakura vide lorsqu'il était venu vérifier, au petit matin, si tout se passait bien. Comment il avait trouvé la porte ouverte de la salle de l'épreuve et qu'il s'y était engouffré pour chercher ses deux compagnons. Et enfin sa rencontre avec Tyr, le dieu de la justice, qui lui proposait de puiser dans ses pouvoirs pour réparer et renforcer son arme. Cette dernière expérience avait été particulièrement éprouvante et douloureuse, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Grâce à cette intervention du dieu, Eriol était maintenant en mesure de mieux comprendre et utiliser son arme. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé ses compagnons, et après son épreuve, il fut obligé de quitter la pièce.

Mais alors qu'il terminait son récit, la porte bougea à nouveau sur ses gonds pour laisser apparaitre Sakura, épuisée et blessée, portant dans les bras un Sora totalement inconscient.

Une fois le choc passé, Yukito se précipita sur eux.

La porte disparut après que la jeune sorcière l'eut franchie et Sakura s'affala contre le mur. Elle remit son précieux fardeau à Yukito avant de murmurer, à bout de force :

-Il est juste endormi…mais il va bien… Yukito… ça va…

-Et toi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Freya… Laisses-moi dormir…

Puis elle avança en titubant vers son lit, dans la pièce reculée du temps qui lui avait été attribué. Elle n'était même plus capable de réfléchir clairement. Ses muscles étaient déjà douloureux et ses plaies, même si elles étaient superficielles, lui brulaient la peau au contact des draps de son lit. Mais ses douleurs n'avaient aucunes importances. La seule chose qui lui importait était de céder à cette irrépressible envie de fermer les yeux. Après, elle réfléchirait à ce qu'elle avait appris, et les choix qui en découlaient.

Au même moment, dans le panthéon Ase, une certaine déesse regardait de son trône céleste son homologue humain.

-Tu as été terriblement dur avec elle… J'ai cru qu'elle y laisserait son âme… Souffla le dieu de la justice.

-Je n'avais pas le choix… Si elle échoue, nous y perdrons tous. Elle doit partir pour le nord et le retrouver au plus vite, car sans les réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose, elle ne pourra jamais régner. Elle doit se libérer de ses souvenirs et apprendre à accepter que son ère soit venu. … Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, _il_ est le seul à pouvoir l'aider maintenant. Je m'inquiète plus pour _l'autre_…En l'envoyant là-bas, je le prive d'un aide essentiel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle fera le bon choix. Après tout, elle est ton incarnation… elle sera bientôt toi. Elle y arrivera. Quant à lui, laissons ses dieux en décider…

Freya sourit sans rien ajouter. Un sourire que Sakura ne lui avait jamais vu. Un sourire doux, simplement… magnifique.

**Quelques jours plus tard,  
>Palais des Frontières, Ase Gard.<strong>

-Hé ho ! Eriol, tu m'écoutes ?!

-Hum… désolé Tomoyo… j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

-J'ai bien remarqué. Bouda la jeune femme. A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je me disais qu'on devait partir au plus vite… Dit Eriol, assis dans une des grandes chaises de la salle du trône, dans le palais des frontières. Même si la protection sur Ase Gard est réactivée, il ne faudra pas très longtemps pour que Maboroshi se mette en marche.

Tomoyo le regardait fixement, visiblement agacée par son manque d'attention. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant un petit claquement de langue sur son palais avant de répéter avec calme la phrase qu'elle avait déjà dit :

-Je te disais que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sakura tient tant à partir vers le nord alors que toutes les armées d'Endor nous chercheront aux abords des frontières… On sait bien que les pays d'Eldar et de Mystfolk ont des rapports commerciaux étroits avec Endor. Ils sont sous le joug de Maboroshi… Et même si c'est déplorable, cela signifie que nous ne trouverons aucune protection là-bas…

-Je sais que tu as raison, mais pour expliquer ça à Sakura… Je pense que je suis encore trop fatigué et qu'il est bien trop tôt pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison ! Dit-il avec humeur.

La prélat du Sud se permit un micro-sourire, elle allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaitre une tornade rousse.

-Ah ! Sakura… Je me disais bien que cet endroit était bien trop calme ! Souffla Eriol, plus ironique que jamais.

-Oh arrête de râler le binoclard ! Nargua joyeusement la jeune fille. Je suis passée vous dire que les protections du pays tiennent bien, pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. J'ai fait un tour d'inspection dans tout le fief avec Sora et Toya ce matin. Je suis même allé jusqu'à Alfheim avec Kelo qui ne me lâche plus d'une semelle… Grimaça-t-elle en s'affalant sur un fauteuil, sans aucune élégance. Il faut à tout prix que je vous parle d'un truc par contre…

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais qu'en est-il de nous, Sak ? Tu nous as annoncé à ton retour de Skyrim que tu avais décidé de te rendre au Nord. Pourquoi veux-tu que nous partions pour le fief d'Eriol aussi soudainement ? Demanda Tomoyo alors que le jeune homme ne disait pas un mot. En plus, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de l'épreuve ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de toutes tes cachoteries.

-Oui oui je sais. J'ai un truc à vous raconter mais il me semble que le moment est mal choisi. Argua simplement la roussette en s'installant juste à côté d'Eriol, sans doute pour l'embêter d'une façon ou d'une autre alors que ce dernier picorait discrètement quelques morceaux de pain dans la panière qui était au milieu de la table.

Le brun ne faisait même pas attention à Sakura, essayant au maximum de rester en dehors de la conversation qui allait se jouer entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il savait que trop bien que Tomoyo était de plus en plus tendue et que sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait que s'accroitre de jour en jour. Sans doute était-elle trop frustrée par le refus net de Sakura de parler de ce qui s'était passé à Skyrim. En attendant, il la sentait à fleur de peau, capable d'exploser n'importe quand. Et quitte à choisir, il préférait que ce soit Sakura qui prenne plutôt que lui. C'était pour cela qu'il se mettait tactiquement en retrait.

-Alors dis-moi au moins ce après quoi nous attendons ! S'impatienta la brune en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, effectivement très à cran.

Mais Sakura ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le potentiel explosif de sa cousine pour l'instant. Elle arborait cet air détaché si agaçant et Eriol se doutait qu'elle n'avait probablement même pas remarqué que Tomoyo n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver franchement.

-Je voulais laisser un peu de temps à Sora pour qu'il puisse prendre sa décision. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'attendre avant de vous expliquer la suite des opérations. Je compte lui laisser la journée puisque tu t'occupes de faire des recherches sur l'endroit où se trouve Shaolan. Expliqua Sakura, profitant qu'Eriol la regarde avec attention pour lui piquer le morceau de nourriture qu'il avait en main et qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler.

-Hey ! Sakura, c'est très impoli ce que tu viens de faire ! S'énerva ce dernier. Rends-moi ça ! Espèce de pique-assiette ! Ragea-t-il en sautant sur elle, se rapprochant très près d'elle pour tenter de rattraper son dû.

Grossière erreur… Le regard noir de Tomoyo en témoignait. Elle le fusillait littéralement des yeux alors qu'il se tassait légèrement sur sa chaire sous le regard lumineux et goguenard de Sakura. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu lui effacer le sourire horripilant qu'elle avait aux lèvres à cet instant ! Mais il valait mieux ne pas aggraver son cas… Car malgré tous ses efforts, il semblait que la colère de Tomoyo allait s'abattre sur lui après tout.

-Eriol ! Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que des pitreries, aie au moins la décence de le faire sans déranger ceux qui ont des discussions d'adultes ! Cracha-t-elle, plus rouge que jamais. J'en ai ma claque de ces conneries ! Alors si vous voulez jouer, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais faite moi savoir lorsque vous aurez décidé d'arrêter d'être cons ! Merde !

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la pièce, laissant Eriol abasourdit alors que Sakura se permettait un petit ricanement.

Eriol lui lança un regard noir, ce qui la calma rapidement. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire engueuler.

-Je vais lui parler. Promit-elle pour éviter les foudres du brun.

Sakura avait tenté de tenir sa promesse, mais elle avait beau chercher dans tout le palais, elle n'avait pas remis la main sur sa cousine.

Elle avait cherché à travers tout le château, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles de l'ancien joyau du fief de l'Ouest. Inconsciemment, sa recherche la menait au caveau des rois, là où ses parents reposaient depuis que Toya leur avait donné une sépulture descente.

Sakura n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la tombe de ses parents. Une magnifique pierre tombale en granite blanc, ornée de feryl et de fleurs magnifiques. Des œillets comme Nadeshico aimait, mais aussi des fleurs de cerisiers, des jonquilles et des camélias.

La jeune femme resta là plusieurs heures, se recueillant devant la tombe de ceux qu'elle avait tant désiré retrouver.

-Si vous saviez comme vous me manquez… Maman… Papa… Je suis tellement désolée. Si seulement j'avais pu revenir plus tôt, et avec de l'aide pour vous sauver… Je me sens tellement inutile. Je voulais tellement revenir ici et changer les choses. Mais en fait, je ne peux rien faire. Sora est devenu un prélat mais il est cloué dans sa chambre depuis qu'il a reçus son nouveau pouvoir. Et Tomoyo est si en colère qu'elle ne prend pas le temps de chercher Shaolan. Quant à moi, je ne peux même pas aider à sauver celui qui m'a aidé tant de fois… en quoi serai-je une bonne reine alors que je ne suis même pas capable de venir en aide à une seule personne ?

Sakura resta là, à parler avec ses parents longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était là. Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas de fassent entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sakura ? Ça fait des heures que tu es partie. Grogna l'ainé tout en gratifiant sa petite sœur d'une pichenette à l'arrière du crâne. Ne files pas comme ça sans prévenir personne, tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi, reine des petits-monstres. Puis il s'adressa au tombeau, avec une voix bien plus profonde et douce. Bonjour maman, bonjour papa. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes enfin tous revenu… Je vous promets de veiller sur les petits monstres. Ne vous faites pas de soucis surtout.

-Désolée… j'avais besoin d'air… fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme. Maman, papa… je suis désolée si je vous ai inquiété…

Toya, déconcerté, jeta un regard sur sa droite, à Yukito qui était resté en retrait sans pénétrer dans le tombeau. Ce dernier fonça légèrement les sourcils. En général, Sakura aurait bondi, râlant, beuglant même. Elle devait vraiment être soucieuse pour ne rien rétorquer.

-Sakura, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Toya, soudain inquiet. Je sais bien que ce tombeau te tient à cœur, mais tu sais très bien que nos parents ne voudraient pas que tu te morfondes sur leurs tombes comme tu le fais… tu ne veux pas me parler enfin de ce qui te tracasse ?

Mais Sakura ne daigna pas répondre tout de suite, où alors peut-être n'avait-elle simplement pas entendu la question. La jeune fille fixait la tombe, sans vraiment prendre garde à ses deux compagnons.

Yukito, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, s'avança à son tour et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa belle-sœur pour la ramener à la réalité. Sakura lui jeta un regard perdu, inquiet et rêveur.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ? Déduisit le prêtre en ignorant royalement le grognement de son compagnon.

-Oui… Mais maintenant que la bataille est finie et que la reconstruction du fief a commencé, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Se lamenta la jeune fille. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour aider Shaolan ! Alors que Sora est enfermé dans sa chambre parce qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs ! Et que les deux autres n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que se faire la gueule pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement ! Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour le localier… mais Tomoyo peut le faire. C'est juste une question de temps… elle le trouvera.

Sakura se permit un long soupir las, avant de reprendre sur un ton où transparaissait toute l'étendue de sa fatigue.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire… J'ai promis d'aider Shaolan… Je lui dois tellement… Mais je dois me rendre de à l'évidence : dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux rien faire pour lui… Tomoyo le trouvera et c'est seulement à partir de ce moment-là que nous pourrons agir. Mais en attendant…

-En attendant, pourquoi tu ne te focalises pas simplement ce qui est à ta portée ? Je vais m'occuper de l'apprentissage de Sora avec ton frère. Ça me permettra aussi de profiter de mon fils avant que vous ne vous remettiez en route… Car même si j'ai bien entendu que tu ne comptes pas forcer tes prélats à te suivre, je sais pertinemment que Sora te suivra partout où tu iras. Et je suis fier qu'il le fasse. Sourit Yukito avant de poursuivre sur un ton bien plus décidé et qui ne souffrait aucunes contradictions. Pendant que nous nous occupons de Sora, tu n'as qu'à mettre les choses au clair avec Tomoyo et préparer votre mission de sauvetage. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard plongé dans celui de Yukito pour qui elle éprouvait en cet instant une profonde gratitude. Il avait sans doute raison, c'était la meilleure des solutions.

La windscaper se mit à sourire. Un vrai sourire, lumineux et doux. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait autant de monde auprès d'elle. Elle regardait Yukito, juste à côté d'elle, qui lui rendait son sourire d'un air tout aussi doux.

Et Toya, un peu en retrait, s'avança à son tour venir rejoindre son compagnon et sa petite sœur, passant discrètement sa main dans celle du prêtre.

-Tu sais, petit monstre… je déteste vraiment ce sale petit prétentieux. Et je préfère qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce que je m'apprête à te dire… Il est insupportable et peu scrupuleux, mais il est coriace. Il se sort toujours de toutes les situations, alors je suis sûr qu'il tiendra le coup, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à te préparer au plus vite, et aller le chercher. Abondait Yukito.

-Merci… Vous êtes gentils… Dit la jeune fille en souriant toujours, mais de gratitude maintenant. Toya… Je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis heureuse que tu aies repris en main le fief de papa. Et je suis sûre qu'il serait extrêmement fier de toi… Personne ne pouvait rêver mieux que toi, pour devenir le nouveau roi des frontières.

Toya semblait ému par les mots de sa cadette, mais il détourna le regard par pudeur. Le sujet était encore douloureux, même pour lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour se refaire, avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement blanche.

-Tu sais Sakura, je suis heureux de faire ce que j'ai fait. Et je serai ravi de prendre ce poste lorsque tu monteras sur le trône de Faneas, mais pour le moment il n'y a pas de trône. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard… Pour le moment, le plus important c'est toi. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas… Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Ça à quelque chose à voir avec ton passage à Skyrim ?

Toya espérait qu'il obtiendrait plus de succès que les autres en son statut de grand frère, mais comme toujours à cette question, Sakura restait murée dans un silence opaque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yukito qui lui rendit un sourire encourageant, avant de s'adresser à Sakura.

-Tu sais Sakura, je me souviens très bien du jour où je suis devenu prêtre. C'est la déesse Freya qui m'a appelé, bien que le temple soit sous les couleurs de Tyr. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en la voyant, elle me faisait peur rien qu'en fixant ses yeux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle craignait que des temps bien sombres nous attendent et elle m'a demandé ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour aider. Elle m'a dit que je devrai renoncer à tous ceux que j'aime pour y parvenir, et j'ai refusé…

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle devait être dans une de ces colères, cette mégère… siffla Sakura, les yeux emplis d'une colère contenue.

-Elle a souri… Son visage était devenu magnifique et elle n'avait plus rien d'inquiétant. Elle m'avait mis à l'épreuve, mais en réalité, elle espérait ma réponse. A ce moment-là, elle m'a expliqué que ma vie serait très liée aux futurs prélats et au prochain roi. Et je ne comprends que maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle savait que mon attachement irait bien plus loin que celui d'un prêtre pour son prélat… je suis à la fois un père pour Sora, un mari pour Toya et un frère pour toi… Je suis très fier de tout cela. Plus encore que d'être prêtre. C'est pourquoi je suis prêt à transgresser une des règles les plus importante des prêtes… Parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de l'épreuve est un tabou absolu, mais il faut leur dire ce que les dieux t'ont conseillé.

-Comment tu sais… qu'ils m'ont…

-Je les connais bien… Freya peut se montrer dure mais elle ne te veut pas de mal. Elle est juste très déterminée, un peu comme une autre jeune fille de ma connaissance. Elle t'a sans doute paru insensible, mais elle sera ta plus fidèle alliée. Je sais qu'elle comptait te donner ses pouvoirs. C'est son plan depuis longtemps, mais je la connais assez pour savoir également que cela ne sera pas sans conséquences. Je suis à peu près certains qu'elle avait certaines recommandations non-négociables… Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas en parler, c'est une règle absolue dans la salle de l'épreuve, mais tu n'auras pas à le faire. Contente-toi d'écouter ce que l'un de tes grands-prêtres a à te dire. Après votre conversation, tu as accepté sa force car tu savais que tu en aurais besoin pour aider Shaolan. Elle t'a donc fait boire une coupe, un calice, remplit d'un hydromel étrange couleur or.

Le visage de Sakura s'écarquilla devant tant de précision, ce qui confortait Yukito dans son récit.

-Elle a sans doute exigé que tu te rendes le plus rapidement possible au prochain temple pour y assoir ton autorité. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois suivre sa volonté. Sakura, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter pour toi, mais il faut lui faire confiance même si elle ne t'a pas expliqué ce qu'elle attendait de toi. Tu dois écouter ce qu'elle a à dire et la suivre quoi qu'il t'en coute. Je te jure que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire. Aie confiance en Freya et en Ase Gard tout entier. Tu n'es pas seule à vouloir retrouver la paix. Tout le monde s'y emploie, mais nous n'y arriverons que lorsque nos liens seront assez forts pour tenir face à l'oppresseur.

Sakura n'avait jamais entendu Yukito parler autant. Lui qui était généralement homme de peu de mot, il était maintenant en train de lui faire un discours entier sur la paix. Mais le voir aussi animé la fit réfléchir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on lui répétait qu'elle ne partageait pas assez ses sentiments. Sora et Tomoyo le lui rabâchaient déjà sur terre.

-Sakura, intervint Toya pour la première fois depuis que Yukito avait pris la parole. Cette aventure est _ton_ histoire, mais c'est aussi celle de chacun d'entre nous… Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer pour Faneas. Cela signifie aussi que tu dois laisser chacun de tes compagnons être libre de ses choix. Votre voyage ne fait que commencer, mais vous êtes déjà très liés tous les cinq. Je ne vous ai jamais vu réellement tous ensembles, mais rien qu'avec la projection de Shaolan, nous avons pu sentir que chacun d'entre vous était capable de vous comprendre sans vous parler, de vous accepter malgré les différences, et de vous aimer pour ce que vous êtes. Il ne te reste plus qu'à accepter les risques que prennent les tiens, comme ils acceptent les risques que toi, tu es amenée à prendre.

C'était parfaitement vrai. Sakura pouvait le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils étaient tous prêts à donner ce qu'ils avaient pour leurs compagnons, pas seulement pour le pays ou pour le trône, mais pour eux même. Pourtant Sakura ne pouvait accepter ce danger sur leur tête à tous. Mais avec le dernier combat qu'ils avaient essuyé, elle avait pu mesurer la force de chacun. Elle devait avancer avec eux.

-Tu as raison, Toya. C'est _notre_ histoire. J'ai pris ma décision, et je vais partir pour le nord… Je vais suivre vos conseils et ceux des dieux Ases et aller au temple d'Eriol ! C'est la promesse que j'ai fait à Skyrim, alors j'en parlerai demain aux autres et nous partirons au plus vite. Direction : les forêts sans fin des terres du Nord !

Ce soir-là, Sakura n'eut pas l'occasion de parler avec Eriol et Tomoyo, aussi avait-elle décidé de leur annoncer sa décision le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu…

Cette nuit-là, le cauchemar de Sakura était encore plus oppressant que les précédents. Elle se débattait dans tous les sens, faisant tout son possible pour appeler Shaolan. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne l'entendait pas. Elle criait et se débattait, essayant de l'attraper alors que lui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus.

-…Sakura-nee … Sakura-nee…, réveilles-toi ! Lui criait une petite voix fluette.

Sakura sentait son corps se tordre sous de violents tremblements. Elle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et toujours cette petite voix.

-Sakura… Onee-san…. Sakura-nee !

La voix se répétait de plus en plus souvent, et de plus en plus forte. Jusqu'à ce que Sakura parvienne enfin à s'extirper de son cauchemar.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, désorientée, avant de regarder autour d'elle et de reconnaitre sa chambre.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, pourtant elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner chaque objet qui s'y trouvait. Kelo, qui lui servait d'oreiller, semblait avoir du mal à fermer l'œil, la regardait d'un air inquiet. Et une autre personne se tenait au pied du lit : un petit visiteur nocturne, qui l'avait sans aucun doute tiré de son mauvais rêve.

C'était sans surprise qu'elle reconnut Sora, penché sur son lit, le visage inquiet. Elle lui sourit tendrement, avant de l'enlacer pour le rassurer. Les mots étaient inutiles, elle le savait. Sora n'avait pas besoin d'explications.

-Encore un cauchemar, Sakura-nee ? S'enquit-il de sa petite voix.

-Il semblerait, oui… Soupira la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. Mais et toi, Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai entendu… Tu avais tellement mal. Alors je suis venu. Répondit simplement l'enfant sans se soucier que sa chambre soit dans l'aile opposé à celle-ci et qu'il était impossible qu'il ait pu l'entendre.

Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Un cadeau que les dieux Ases avaient fait à Sora en le reconnaissant comme étant leur prélat : le don d'empathie. Depuis leur retour de Skyrim, Sora était non seulement capable de voir les auras, mais aussi de ressentir les sentiments de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il était désormais impossible de vouloir lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et le malheureux jeune homme s'accommodait assez mal de cette nouvelle situation qui l'épuisait comme jamais.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, sans se mêler aux rebelles, pour ne pas être submergé de leurs sentiments. Heureusement, Yukito avait commencé à lui apprendre à monter des barrières dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse utiliser ce cadeau des dieux. Mais ce soir, Sora ne se plaignit pas de ce don, puisqu'il lui avait permis d'entendre la détresse de Sakura.

Il avait pu l'aider, à sa façon. C'était du moins ce qu'il se disait après avoir passé un petit moment dans ses bras à la consoler de ses petites mains réconfortantes.

Mais Sora restait un enfant avant tout pour Sakura, et le voyant somnoler, elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire avant de le pousser légèrement et en douceur, le réveillant pour lui murmurer :

-Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, tes papas vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne te voient pas demain matin à leur réveille. Il est très tard…

-Hum… Baillait le petit homme en se levant doucement.

Les deux Kinomoto sortirent de la chambre en silence pour arpenter les couloirs glacés du palais. Kelo les suivait de près, surprenant fréquemment les regards désapprobateurs de sa maitresse sans s'en émouvoir outre mesure. L'animal semblait totalement indifférent à la mauvaise humeur de Sakura. Il se contentait de suivre à bonne distance, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher la jeune femme de lui adresser un commentaire acerbe.

_« Tu aurais pu rester dans la chambre. Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de toi pour traverser ma propre maison ! Fiche-moi un peu la paix ! »_ Siffla-t-elle par la pensé.

_« Je suis ton gardien, petite, pas ton animal de compagnie. »_ Se contenta de rappeler à raison l'énorme lion.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Glapit Sora. C'est encore pire que si vous parliez vraiment lorsque vous vous disputez dans la tête…

Sakura n'y ajouta rien. Elle savait le combat perdu d'avance contre le lion, alors si en plus la discussion faisait souffrir Sora... Ils reprirent donc leur chemin et déposèrent l'enfant dans son lit avant de reprendre le chemin de la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle allait monter dans l'aile du palais lorsqu'elle changea brusquement d'avis.

Elle avait soif. Elle décida donc de faire un petit détour par la cuisine avant de retourner dans son lit. Kelo, qui connaissait bien les fringales nocturnes de sa maitresse, ne s'en étonna pas et suivit la jeune fille sans même demander où elle se rendait. Ce qui en revanche eut le don de le surprendre fut la petite raie de lumière qui émanait de sous la porte de la cuisine, signe évident que la pièce était occupée.

Sakura aussi en était étonnée, preuve en était du petit plissement qui apparaissait au niveau de ses sourcilles. Elle avança prudemment, sans faire le moindre bruit, se préparant à toutes les possibilités. Comme Ceroberos qui se tenait prêt, les poils de la crinière hérissés et les canines bien visibles.

Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de pousser légèrement la porte, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle glissa doucement son visage dans l'ouverture pour voir qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la pièce et fut surprise de rencontrer le regard rieur et bleu océan d'Eriol, qui malgré le silence absolu dont elle avait fait preuve, l'avait senti arriver.

Le juge, en pyjama noir, était savamment avachi sur une chaise et lisait un énorme grimoire à la lueur vacillante d'une bougie avant l'arrivée de sa visiteuse tardive. Il avait une tasse encore fumante de tisane en face de lui.

-Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un troll boiteux… Railla-t-il en reprenant sa lecture. Si j'avais été un Endorain tu serais morte depuis longtemps.

C'était totalement faux, Sakura n'avait fait aucun bruit et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle ne releva donc pas et se dirigea directement vers le placard où elle savait les victuailles du soir stockées. Elle se servit un grand verre de lait et quelques biscuits avant de s'installer à table, prenant au passage soin de servir un bol à Kelo.

-Tu devrais dormir à cette heure, reprit le brun sans lever la tête de son bouquin.

-Toi aussi. Rétorqua la jeune femme, acide. Tu t'es encore disputé avec Tomoyo ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-Je n'avais pas sommeil, ce livre est bien trop passionnant pour que je perde mon temps à dormir. Et non, je ne me suis pas _encore_ disputé avec elle.

-Passionnant… Répéta la roussette d'un œil dubitatif en regardant l'épaisse couverture du grimoire. Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas installé dans le salon alors ? Tu cherches à éviter quelqu'un on dirait… Les cuisines ne sont pas le meilleur endroit pour une séance de lecture.

C'est vrai, je plaide coupable votre altesse… Sourit-il, j'évite Yukito et Toya qui étaient installés dans le salon pour une discussion… sur le bon vieux temps. Je ne voulais pas les déranger c'est tout. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse ?

-Moi j'ai fait un cauchemar… que Sora a ressenti jusque dans son rêve et il est venu me réveiller. Grimaça-t-elle. Je viens de le raccompagner dans sa chambre.

-Encore un cauchemar ? Toujours le même ? S'enquit le juge, daignant lever pour la première fois les yeux de son grimoire.

-Oui… Rien d'utile. Je voix Li… Il ne va pas bien. Mais aucun indice ne m'aide à savoir où il est… Se lamenta Sakura en s'écroulant sur la table, comme épuisée rien que par le fait d'en parler. Mais je sens que la situation devient de plus en plus urgente. Je suis sûre de rater un détail important et ça m'énerve tellement ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer… J'ai l'impression que c'est tout près… mais dès que je m'approche de la solution, elle me file entre les doigts !

Eriol sentait facilement la crainte qui animait sa camarade. Il la comprenait aisément. Lui aussi craignait pour son ami, mais comme il l'avait déjà dit, la panique n'était pas un bon moyen pour le retrouver. La seule piste était ce cauchemar et malheureusement Sakura n'était pas suffisamment observatrice pour y déceler les indices utiles.

-Calme-toi pour commencer. Je sais que tu es inquiète pour lui, même si tu ne veux pas le montrer. Je le suis aussi tu sais, mais céder à l'angoisse ne fera que te ralentir et t'empêcher d'avoir une vision claire de la situation. Ton rêve ne t'apporte aucun indice, alors nous devons aller les chercher ailleurs voilà tout. J'ai fait des recherches sur le lieu que tu décris, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé de ce côté-là. Par contre, Tomoyo semble avoir trouvé des précisions sur le sort qui a scellé le destin de Shaolan, et comme tu affirmes qu'il est en vie, elle pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et comme tu le présentais, elle sera en mesure de le localiser bientôt.

Un silence étrange accueillit cette explication. Sakura réfléchissait si fort qu'Eriol pouvait presque voir les connexions se faire dans son cerveau. Il la laissa donc faire, pensant lui-même à la meilleure façon de trouver des informations fiables lorsqu'un léger changement dans l'air le fit lever les yeux. Juste à temps pour voir une quatrième personne pénétrer dans la pièce comme une furie.

-Ca y est ! Ca y est ! Je sais ! J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt… Je suis bête ! Sakura, je sais ! Répétait Tomoyo, hystérique.

-Tu sais quoi Tomoyo ? Demanda Sakura, perdue, en saisissant sa cousine par les épaules pour la stopper.

-Shaolan ! Ton cauchemar ! Je l'ai enfin vu, et j'ai reconnu cet endroit ! J'aurais dû y penser avant bien sûr, c'est parfaitement logique qu'il soit là-bas ! Il est chez moi, dans une grotte magique au Sud ! Je l'ai compris en voyant ce qui l'entourait dans tes cauchemars. C'était de l'eau ! Et des roches de granite ! Il faut qu'on y aille au plus vite ! Jubilait la maitre d'eau.

Sakura de son côté s'affala sur sa chaise, blanche comme un linge. Quelle ironie, elle qui venait juste de prendre sa décision et de donner sa parole… Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Le sud… C'était à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle devait se rendre…

-Sakura ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit Eriol, pausant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction. Tu devrais être contente… nous l'avons enfin trouvé.

-Je…

-Eh ! Vous faites du bruit… je peux pas dormir… Râla la petite voix de Sora, entrant à son tour dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux.

Les quatre concernés étaient finalement réunis. Le moment n'était certes pas parfait, mais Sakura sentait que c'était le moment. Alors elle inspira un bon coup avant de regarder ses compagnons, et d'énoncer son dilemme.

-J'ai fait un pacte… avec la Déesse Freya. Elle m'a donné une partie de son pouvoir… pour qu'en échange j'obéisse à certaines de ses doléances. Annonça-t-elle en grimaçant. Elle avait consciemment évité de parler d'ordre, mais aucuns n'étaient dupes. La première de ses exigences est la suivante : Je suis tenue de me rendre au temple d'Eriol sans tarder… J'ai interdiction de me diriger vers un autre endroit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle veut cela, mais il m'est impossible, dans l'état actuel des choses, d'aller sauver Li s'il se trouve à Mitsu-jima… Je… je suis tellement désolée. Croyez-moi, si j'avais su…

-Tu aurais fait les choses autrement, nous le savons tous Sak. Ne t'inquiète pas. La coupa Tomoyo en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui apportant son soutien.

Un lourd silence accompagna cette nouvelle. Personne ne pouvait concevoir d'abandonner le Firescaper à son sort. Sakura tout particulièrement qui se sentait dévastée d'être pieds et poings liés alors que lui avait tout tenté pour l'aider. Elle ne cessait de ressasser cela alors que les trois autres gardaient le silence.

-Je vais y aller ! Finit-elle par affirmer avec aplomb.

-Tu ne peux pas… Dissuada Eriol.

-Je vais y aller quand même ! Je ne vais le laisser !

-Sakura soit un peu raisonnable ! Tu ne peux pas défaire un pacte, avec un dieu de surcroit ! Tempéra Tomoyo à son tour, s'inquiétant de plus en plus de l'éclat décidé qui brillait dans les émeraudes de Sakura.

-Et pourquoi on n'irait pas ? Demanda alors Sora, ne semblant pas bien saisir le problème.

-Mais enfin Sora, tu as bien entendu. Sak a promis…

-Oui je sais, mais c'est juste elle ! Pourquoi, nous, on irait pas ? Tomoyo-chan, on pourrait y aller tous les deux ? On serait assez fort, non ?

…

Personne n'y avait pensé. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas… Sora et Tomoyo pour le sud à la rescousse de Shaolan, et Sakura, guidée d'Eriol, pour le temple du nord… Sakura sourit, ce plan lui plaisait. Ses compères lui rendirent son sourire sans dire un mot. Chacun savait que la proposition avait été acceptée. Leurs cœurs étaient déjà plus légers.

-C'est décidé alors ! Déclara Sakura. Mon cher prélat de l'Ouest, votre première mission sera d'escorter la Dame du Lac, et de l'aider dans son entreprise ! Pendant que Messire Eriol et moi-même nous nous dirigerons vers les forêts du Nord. Dit-elle avec un ton théâtral qui fit rire l'enfant.

-Avec plaisir votre majesté. Joua Sora en faisant une courbette maladroite qui fit rire Sakura.

Puis la reine se tourna vers les deux plus âgés, les interrogeant du regard.

-Tomoyo ? Eriol ?

-Ca me parait être une bonne idée. Sourit Tomoyo.

-Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs, Sakura-sama.

-AH NON ERIOL ! PAS DE SAKURA-SAMA ! JE DETESTE CA !

-Sak, arrêtes de crier ! Tu vas réveiller tout le palais…

Le lendemain, les cinq voyageurs préparèrent leurs affaires et firent leurs au-revoirs à Toya et à Yukito, puis ils prirent la route ensemble pour cette nouvelle aventure. Sans qu'ils le sachent, Freya, du haut des cieux, gardait un œil inquiet sur eux.

_« Le pire a été évité puisqu'elle a décidé de m'obéir, mais ce chemin est peut-être plus dangereux encore… Kobamo, cette fois le destin est en marche… Attends-moi. »_

A suivre…

Freyr (parfois francisé en Frey) est un des principaux dieux de la mythologie nordique. Il est associé à la prospérité, et selon plusieurs sources il commande la pluie et les rayons du Soleil. Il est le frère jumeaux de la déesse Freyja (ou Freya)

Freyja la Grande Déesse Mère, le nom hel (_helja_) signifie : accueillir, cacher, car Freyja est aussi la déesse de la mort qui accueille la moitié des guerriers. Elle est également une déesse guerrière.

Bifröst (« chemin scintillant ») est le nom de l'arc-en-ciel, dans la mythologie nordique, qui fait office de pont entre la Terre (Midgard) et le Ciel (Ásgard, la ville-forteresse des dieux). Il est dit qu'il possède uniquement trois couleurs. Ce que l'on voit comme rouge est un feu ardent.

Le Valhalla (également la _Valhalle_), dans la mythologie nordique, est le lieu où les valeureux guerriers défunts sont amenés. C'est le paradis viking au sein même du royaume des dieux, « la fortification d'Ásgard »

Questions de Seï :

Que pensez-vous de Freya ?  
>Comment imaginez-vous le fief du nord ?<p>

Verdict ?


	18. Chapitre 17: le pouvoir de Freya

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent…

**RAR **: Salut les louloutes ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour ) vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**Neliia : **Tu me demandais des précisions sur Kobamo et Freya. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te répondre à ce moment de la fic. Ce serait vraiment trop dommage de te spoiler. Par contre je suis enclin à répondre à tes théories )  
>Freya est une déesse avec un but bien précis dans cette histoire. Elle est la plus impliquée de toutes les divinités. D'abord parce que c'est elle qui a choisi Sakura pour monter sur le trône, et ensuite parce qu'elle lui a donné ses pouvoirs. A partir de maintenant, Freya va devenir un perso conducteur qui apparaitra souvent.<p>

Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le couple Toya/Yuki. C'est marrant que tu me dises que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir parce qu'en fait, pour ce détail, je suis la trame de Sakura Card Captor. Toya est avec Yukito dans le manga de base. Et puis je trouvais ça bien un peu de yaoi.

J'espère que tu avances bien sur ta fic. Merci de dévorer sans modération cette longue fic )  
>J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience.<p>

**Miss Coca-cola : **Alors, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? Merci pour tes messages, c'est toujours un plaisir.

Comme tu l'as deviné, Eriol et Tomoyo ont quelques petits problèmes de communication. La tension est à son comble, ou presque. Ça va encore grimper dans ce chapitre )  
>Freya va devenir très importante et la dualité en elle sera un élément déterminant. Elle est à la fois la guerre et l'amour… la sanglante et la douce… Avec elle, tout est possible.<br>Pour ce qui est du fief d'Eriol, tu vas le découvrir très vite, dans ce chapitre. Mais je peux déjà te dire que ce ne sera pas de la montagne puisque Ase Gard était déjà dans la montagne et que j'avais envie de changer.

Et oui ! Sora a deux papas ! Il est le fils de Toya et de l'ange Yukito. Comme Sakura d'ailleurs. Je suis étonnée que tu t'en souviennes, c'est super cool. Oui, Sakura aussi est un ange et cela lui servira sans doute à un moment ou à un autre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus

Merci d'être toujours là. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de tes questions et te fera plaisir ).

**Chapitre 17 : le pouvoir de Freya. **

Les voyageurs avaient repris la route, se dirigeant maintenant vers les gorges pour s'y séparer, partant chacun vers sa destination. Mais en attendant, le chemin se faisait d'un bon pas et dans une ambiance joyeuse qui aurait presque pu se comparer à celle d'une colonie de vacances.

Sora et Sakura, profitant le plus possible des derniers instants sur leur terre natale, marchaient devant en jouant de leur avance pour grimper sur les sapins les plus hauts et y admirer la montagne d'Ase Gard qui se dressait majestueusement, déjà toute petite, au loin. Les discussions allaient bon train elles aussi. Tomoyo et Eriol comparaient avec vigueur plusieurs de leurs théories sur des choses diverses et variées sous le regard amusé de Ceroberos qui marchait d'un pas lourd à leur côté. Sakura était d'ailleurs ravie de constater que l'humeur de sa cousine s'était quelque peu améliorée.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un sujet en particulier soit abordé.

-Tu penses que tu es plus puissant que moi ? demanda Tomoyo, visiblement vexée.

Oups… Eriol aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche… c'est ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il voyait la brune le fixer d'un air particulièrement agacé. Il allait chercher un moyen de flatter son amie pour lui faire changer de sujet et ainsi s'en sortir sans trop y laisser de plumes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sakura le devançait, enfonçant encore plus le clou sous le regard impuissant du juge.

-Désolée Tomoyo, mais je pense qu'il est effectivement bien plus fort que toi, d'une façon générale. Il ne veut pas le montrer c'est tout ! C'est un paresseux… mais son ordalie, Earth Law, est tout simplement effrayante. Disait la jeune héritière du trône, en marchant à côté d'eux avec les bras derrière la nuque, décontractée, comme si de rien n'était alors que ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper faisait l'effet d'une bombe pour le prélat du Nord.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne l'as même jamais vu se battre ! Cracha l'oracle, de plus en plus contrariée. Puisque je doute que tu aies eu le temps de l'étudier pendant le combat contre Endor : tu es douée et je le sais, mais voir une personne se battre alors qu'il y a des centaines de combattants et qu'on est nous-même au prise avec un dragon me semble être au-delà de tes capacités ! Cingla-elle.

Sakura ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

-Ben… je sais pas trop. Je le sens comme ça… C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu faire, mais il cache quelque chose… je sens un truc chez lui, comme s'il se retenait tout le temps. Je pense que niveau puissance, Eriol est le second prélat. De nous cinq, il a le pouvoir le plus inquiétant. Il peut toucher une très vaste quantité de lieu et de personne sans trop dépenser d'énergies, le seul inconvénient est la lenteur de son déploiement. Mais il peut savoir où les gens se trouvent et combien ils sont. Ça doit être très utile, non ?

-Oui ça l'est… Répondit Eriol, restant méfiant. Mais chacun de nous a un point fort. Moi je peux facilement savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Toi, Tomoyo, tu es celle qui a la plus grande maitrise de la magie et de ton pouvoir. Tu peux prédire le futur et ton pouvoir de communication est d'une efficacité redoutable. Ensuite, Sora, ses dons d'empathie le rendent extrêmement affuté pour nous prévenir du danger, sans oublier bien sûr que ses aptitudes au combat sont loin d'être médiocres. Ses ordalies, Ragnarock Time et Kaze Call, sont incroyablement développées pour son âge. Puis Shaolan qui est, sans conteste, le plus puissant d'entre nous pour ce qui est de la force brute…

-Vraiment ? Demanda Sora, plein d'entrain. Mais Sakura-nee est surement bien plus forte que lui, hein ?

Eriol allait répondre mais Sakura le devança :

-Non… Même si je préfèrerais avaler ma propre langue plutôt que de le lui avouer… Il est bien plus fort que moi. Je l'ai bien senti sur terre lorsqu'il t'a enlevé… J'en tremble encore. Il n'avait même pas utilisé la totalité de ses pouvoirs et son ordalie était minime. Mais il n'y a pas que lui. Même toi mon ange, tu seras bientôt plus fort que moi. Pour l'instant, Li est le plus fort de nous tous, ensuite vient Eriol le binoclard paresseux, puis moi et enfin toi. Mais maintenant que Freya m'a donné ses pouvoirs, les choses seront peut-être différentes, qui sait…

-Et Tomoyo-chan ?

-Elle est hors catégorie. Gloussa Sakura. Elle n'aime pas se battre et refuse de tuer des gens dans la mesure du possible… Mais quand elle est sérieuse, elle peut être plus forte qu'Eriol.

-Alors, elle est plus forte que toi ? Demanda encore Sora, septique.

Eriol pensait que Sakura ne se rendait pas réellement compte de son propre potentiel même si elle était très forte pour jauger les autres. « L'instinct » comme souvent chez la jeune fille, avait poussé ses conclusions sans que Sakura puisse l'expliquer. Mais elle ne savait visiblement pas où était sa réelle valeur, ni sa force. Sakura était imprévisible et avait un sens inné pour l'improvisation et l'adaptation au cours d'un combat. Elle était redoutable au corps à corps et sa vitesse était son principal atout. Mais en plus de tout cela, elle était capable de déployer une puissance incommensurable lorsque la situation devenait désespérée… Sans doute parce qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais.

-Oui, sans aucun doute ! Si Tomoyo devient sérieuse, il vaut mieux fuir sans chercher son reste…

-Hey ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais un monstre titanesque ! Protesta la brune, faisant rire tout le monde.

La conversation joyeuse continuait un long moment et le groupe progressait rapidement, à ce rythme ils atteindraient les gorges qui séparaient le fief de l'Ouest et celui du Nord dans la soirée d'après Sakura.

Le départ d'Ase Gard et du palais de Folkvang avait été très émouvant, en particulier pour Sakura et Sora. La famille Kinomoto était déchirée à l'idée de laisser les deux plus jeunes quitter le fief, encore une fois. Mais comme Yukito l'avait fait remarquer à Toya, « _Pour que quelqu'un puisse voler de ses propres ailes, il faut le soutenir et le pousser vers le vent. Pas le clouer au sol… _» et Toya sentait qu'il devait laisser ses deux protégés quitter le nid, encore une fois… même si ça lui brisait de cœur. Il avait cependant fait son possible pour rester fier et digne pendant les adieux, cachant par pudeur ses craintes et désirant rester impassible face à ses hommes, déjà inquiets de voir les puissants prélats quitter le bastion des rebelles.

Mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, il était évident que son angoisse grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait. Ses regards appuyés, les soupirs qui se voulaient discrets… Sa main posée sur celle de son époux, qu'il serrait si fort qu'elle aurait pu se briser. Tout cela montrait tout ce qu'il tentait en vain de cacher.

-Allez les amis, ne faites pas cette tête ! Nous reviendrons ! Nous vous faisons confiance pour protéger ce lieu ! Faites-nous confiance pour le reste !

Et chacun avait relevé la tête, souriant face à la simplicité des propos de la jeune reine. Mais même si ses mots étaient simples, ils n'en restaient pas moins juste. Chacun devait accomplir sa mission, et en gardant confiance, ils pourraient tous y arriver. Même Toya s'était permis un vrai sourire et avait souhaité bon voyage aux siens.

Sakura, quant à elle, était emplie de joie à l'idée de repartir à l'aventure, même si ça signifiait laisser sa famille derrière elle. Elle en était d'ailleurs la première étonnée. Mais curieusement, le vent s'était remis à soufflé dans ses ailes, et depuis leur départ elle se sentait de plus en plus excitée. Comme si quelque chose l'appelait. Sans doute était-elle restée trop longtemps sans agir… C'était la seule explication à cette étrange frénésie qu'elle sentait dans tout son corps.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir heureuse de ce départ. En fait tous les membres du petit groupe en étaient ravis. Même le temps pluvieux n'avait pas arrêté la liesse générale.

Une fois arrivés à la frontière du fief, juste à côté des gorges, les deux groupes se séparèrent à leurs tours, Tomoyo et Sora promettant à Sakura de la rejoindre au plus vite, avec Shaolan. Il ne restait plus qu'à leur faire confiance.

-Tu penses que ça ira ? Demanda Eriol à tout hasard en regardant les deux silhouettes s'éloigner. Après tout, c'est une mission dangereuse, la plus dangereuses que nous n'ayons jamais eut à mener. Je pensais que jamais tu ne les enverrais là-bas…

-J'en suis convaincue. Sourit Sakura en les fixant à son tour alors que sa main caressait l'encolure de Kelo. Si Tomoyo dit qu'elle le ramènera, alors tu peux être sûr qu'elle le fera. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais elle est… terrifiante. Elle est la dame du lac… et elle est de retour dans son fief. Il n'y a aucune raison de douter. Ils vont réussir parce que ce sont les meilleurs pour cette mission ! Si je n'aime pas les voir partir en mission, ce n'est jamais parce que je pense qu'ils ne peuvent pas y arriver… La vérité c'est que je voulais autre chose. Pour Sora. Pour Tomoyo. Je voulais une vie, sans mission, sans guerre. Je voulais que Sora puisse être un petit garçon et pas un guerrier, et que Tomoyo puisse être une parfaite diplomate comme elle en rêve et pas une… une… bref. J'ai compris que chacun à quelque chose à faire, et que pour eux comme pour moi, on doit faire ce que l'on a à faire. Pas parce qu'il le faut, mais parce que c'est aussi ce que nous voulons.

-Et c'est Toya qui te l'a fait comprendre ?

-Hum… En quelque sorte…

Après avoir longuement regardé leurs amis s'éloigner, Eriol et Sakura reprirent eux aussi leur route vers le nord.

La jeune windscaper se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce fief mystérieux, et se laissait guider par le juge en pénétrant dans l'étrange forêt qui constituait le fief du Nord. L'endroit était oppressant, inquiétant. La lumière avait rapidement disparue, comme avalée par le feuillage épais des arbres. Chaque brin d'herbe, chaque branche, semblait imprégné de magie. Les arbres étaient si denses et l'atmosphère si étouffante que Sakura avait l'impression que le vent ne s'y était jamais engouffré. Et pourtant, malgré cette sensation oppressante, elle aimait déjà cet endroit. L'air y était parfumé et doux, appelant au calme et à une quiétude apparente, mais si on tendait d'oreille on pouvait deviner des bruits mystérieux.

Elle était incapable de se l'expliquer, mais cet endroit la fascinait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Elle suivit donc sagement Eriol et Kelo qui avaient pris de l'avance. La marche avait été longue toute la journée, et Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de trainer à l'arrière en observant les arbres et en réfléchissant, se régalant de la lueur verte que faisait les rayons du soleil lorsqu'ils étaient filtrés par les arbres. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix ? Elle savait Tomoyo et Sora capables de réussir leur mission, mais elle était-elle capable de continuer à voyager sans eux ? Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se retrouver au temple du nord ? D'ailleurs où était-il ce temple ? Tomoyo le savait-elle ?

-Eriol, où il se trouve, le temple du nord ? Dans une ville comme à Ase Gard ? Ou alors dans une forteresse peut-être ? J'ai entendu dire que le temple de l'Est est dans un volcan… alors j'imagine que tous les temples sont sévèrement gardés. Ça parait logique. C'est un château, le tien ?

-A vrai dire… et bien… je n'en sais rien…

-QUOI ?

-Hé hé… Je ne m'en souviens plus… tu sais j'étais vraiment tout petit quand j'ai appris que j'étais celui que les gens appelaient le juge. Alors je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenir du temple. Je sais juste qu'il est dans la forêt, et que comme Skyrim, il est protégé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain que le grand prêtre… enfin la prêtresse, sentira notre présence et viendra nous trouver pour nous mener au Tropaïon.

-Le Tropaïon ? La prêtresse ? Continuait Sakura, déjà excitée rien qu'à l'évocation ces noms. Le temple s'appelle le Tropaïon ? Comme les grecs bien sûr ! Et la prêtresse, elle est comment ? Belle comme une déesse je parie…

-Elle est… spéciale… dirons-nous. Dit Eriol avec un rictus étrange. Mais tu verras ça par toi-même lorsque nous arriverons.

Après cette remarque, Eriol se mura dans un mutisme impénétrable et laissa Sakura, des idées plein la tête, imaginer quelle sorte de temple pouvait bien être le Tropaïon.

Le reste de la journée se passa en silence. Eriol, de plus en plus anxieux et irritable, avait rabroué Sakura à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'elle s'entêtait à poser des questions sur le fief. Au final, la jeune fille était partie en avant avec Kelo pour visiter par elle-même. La jeune reine ne s'était pas embêté à chercher les raisons de la soudaine mauvaise humeur de son partenaire. Mais le soir venu, alors que le campement avait été monté et le tour de garde mis en place, Sakura se prit à penser que le juge avait été très distrait toute l'après-midi. Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec la fameuse prêtresse du Tropaïon ? Ou alors avec la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Tyr ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakura finit par sombrer dans le sommeil alors que ses questions restaient sans réponses et tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Alors même qu'elle devait faire le guet…

Et cette erreur aurait pu lui être fatale.

C'est le bruit horrible et caractéristique d'os qui se brisent qui réveillaient la jeune femme, tout de suite suivi d'un cri déchirant. Sakura ne dû qu'à ses réflexes d'invoquer instantanément Mjolnir et de trancher une silhouette qui s'apprêtait à la tuer dans son sommeil. Elle analysait rapidement les alentours. Le cri qu'elle avait entendu était celui d'un ennemi que Kelo avait attrapé. L'homme gisait mort à quelques pas de là, lacéré de griffures et éventré.

Le lion céleste vint se placer à côté de sa maitresse, l'informant autant que possible de la situation :

_« Nos ennemis se cachent dans le sous-bois, mais ils ne sont pas très nombreux… Par contre l'un d'entre eux utilise une magie d'illusion et peut créer des espèces de fantômes marionnettes… »_

-Des fan-fantômes ?! Arg… et moi qui déteste ça…. Râla la jeune femme. J'aurais jamais dû m'endormir pendant mon tour de garde. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Eriol l'apprenne ! En tout cas… merci Kelo, tu viens de me sauver la vie…

_« Je suis là pour ça, petite. Concentre-toi. Ils arrivent. »_

-hum.

Comme le lion l'avait prédit, des silhouettes sombres sortaient du bois et s'envolaient dans les airs. Sakura serrait les dents : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était les fantômes… Et il fallait que ça tombe sur elle, de nuit et dans une forêt sombre en plus ! Et Eriol qui dormait profondément au pied d'un arbre pendant qu'elle combattait ! Ça avait le don de la foutre en rogne.

Comme elle s'en doutait, le brun avait un sommeil incroyablement profond. Aucuns des bruits de la bataille ne perturbaient la nuit du juge et c'était tant mieux dans un sens. Car s'il se réveillait, Sakura était sûre de subir une engueulade en règle ! Et ça, elle ferait tout pour l'éviter.

Par contre ces satanés fantômes revenaient sans cesse ! Et Sakura avait la désagréable sensation que son pouvoir lui échappait et que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

-Ils sont inépuisables où quoi ?! Pesta Sakura, rageuse, en tranchant encore un autre de ces êtres spectraux avec une facilité déconcertante.

_« Ils sont créés par magie… ils reviendront tant que nous n'aurons pas arrêté le magicien qui les invoque ! Mais fait attention, ils peuvent réellement nous blesser. »_

-Leur but est de nous épuiser avec les spectres avant de venir nous achever lorsque nous n'aurons plus de pouvoir… Devina Sakura. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas le faire… mais comme il faut trouver le magicien… bon, pas le choix ! VAS-Y MJOLNIR ! Cria Sakura en envoyant son arme vers le fantôme qui s'approchait du campement.

L'arme trancha le spectre sans problème. Mais au lieu de revenir vers sa manieuse, Mjolnir continua son chemin vers le campement ou dormait Eriol, fonçant droit sur lui. Le shuriken passa juste en dessous du jeune homme endormi, tranchant la souche sur laquelle il s'était installé pour la nuit. Le morceau de bois tombait au sol, suivit de prêt par Eriol dont de corps fit un bruit sourd en tombant sur la terre boueuse.

Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux… yeux habituellement bleus mais qui étaient presque noirs en cet instant sous l'effet de la colère. Il leva la tête pour remarquer qu'il faisait encore nuit, il sentait la boue froide mouiller ses vêtements, s'infiltrant doucement dans les tissus. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Il avait plu toute la journée et il avait décidé de dormir sur cette souche pour ne pas être au sol… alors serait-il tombé ? Non… IM-POS-SI-BLE…

Il regardait la souche tranché… puis Mjolnir qui s'envolait pour rejoindre sa manieuse… puis Kelo en sa forme de combat… et enfin les fantômes… et…

-SAKURAAAAA ! QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FOUTU BORDEL ! Hurla-t-il en faisant trembler le sol.

-Oui oui je sais ! Tu es fâché, feignant… J'ai fait une bêtise, je me suis endormie et ils nous ont attaqué… expliqua rapidement Sakura.

-QUOI ?! Glapit le brun.

-Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai réveillé. Un d'entre eux peut invoquer des spectres. Il faut que tu le trouves !

-_Toi_… Je vais vite te le trouver. Et quand cette histoire sera réglée je vais te foutre la raclée de ta vie ! Menaça Eriol avant de se concentrer pour commencer sa recherche.

Sakura, pendant ce temps, faisait son possible pour ne pas trop penser à la menace et continuait son combat. Mais elle se demandait tout de même si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se débrouiller toute seule, quitte à raser la forêt.

Les spectres étaient de plus en plus nombreux et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Tu peux sentir les ondes des gens lorsqu'ils bougent, non ?

-Normalement oui, mais là je ne les sens pas du tout. Ils doivent avoir un sort de dissimulation sur eux. Je ne peux pas les localiser !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Le sourire qui se dessinait en cet instant sur le visage du juge avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Pourtant, Sakura ne frissonna pas, se doutant que le même sourire sadique et monstrueux devait apparaitre sur ses lèvres… Comme elle l'avait toujours deviné sans le voir à l'œuvre. Eriol était un monstre… il avait ce regard et cette odeur particulière que seuls les gens de leurs espèces pouvaient reconnaitre. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne fut pas étonnée de l'entendre susurrer d'une voix où l'excitation se faisait entendre.

-On fait un carnage…

-Ça me va ! Ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle dégaina son arme et fila avec Kelo, se disant qu'il suffisait de chercher leurs ennemis à l'ancienne et de les tuer. Eriol de son côté avait aussi opté pour une stratégie offensive et rapide. Il était de mauvaise humeur et espérait se recoucher au plus vite. Le début de l'opération se passait bien, l'air et la terre se liant parfaitement pour générer des attaques dévastatrices et d'une précision chirurgicale. Sakura et Eriol se comprenaient relativement bien et pouvaient à peu près coordonner leur mouvements, ce n'était pas encore comme lorsque Sakura se battait auprès de Tomoyo, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Ils se débarrassèrent de plusieurs ennemis, mais furent incapables de trouver le mage qui les gênait tant. Et quelque chose dérangeait de plus en plus Sakura.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des picotements dans les bras et sur les jambes… ce n'étais sans doute rien de grave mais… c'était étrange. Et puis sa dernière attaque avait été mal calibré, elle devait se reconcentrer au plus vite !

_« Sakura ! Sur ta droite ! »_ L'avertit Kelo.

La jeune femme ne se posa pas plus de question que ça et envoya une légère bouraque pour repousser l'ennemis. Mais la bourrasque se changea en une tornade d'une intensité insoupçonnée, et elle se dirigea droit sur Eriol, échappant totalement au contrôle de Sakura !

-ERIOL ! ATTENTION !

Sakura eut à peine le temps de hurler. Jamais elle n'avait commis ce genre d'erreurs ! Eriol eut juste le temps de la contrer avec un épais mur de pierre. Même ce dernier s'effrita pendant l'impact et se mélangea au vent, créant un nuage de sable. Mais heureusement, le juge était sauf.

-Non mais t'es malade ?! Tu veux me tuer c'est ça !? Vociféra le brun contre une Sakura qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-oh la ferme le binoclard ! J'y suis pour rien ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! Ça doit être à cause de la magie que Freya m'a donné. Je ne contrôle pas encore ma puissance.

-En attendant tu as créé un brouillard épais en mélangeant nos magies ! Déjà qu'on n'arrivait pas à les trouver, maintenant on est verni !

-Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est bon là !

-Non c'est pas bon ! T'as failli me tuer deux fois cette nuit !

-GRROOOAAAHHHHHH !

Le rugissement de Kelo calmait la petite dispute en un rien de temps. Les deux fautifs, désolés, se jetèrent un dernier regard furieux mais n'ajoutèrent pas un mot. De toute façon, papa-Kelo ne l'aurait pas toléré. Sakura était de plus en plus excédée. Et Eriol s'inquiétait de plus en plus, sans le montrer bien évidemment. Il savait parfaitement que la jeune windscaper ne l'aurait jamais visé volontairement, surtout avec une attaque aussi puissante… et la seule explication était qu'elle ne se maitrisait plus… Cette idée était terrifiante lorsqu'on voyait ce que cela pouvait donner.

Il ne s'était pas trompé puisque depuis cet incident, Sakura ne s'était plus resservie de son pouvoir. Elle se contentait de combattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa vitesse et sa force brute. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée contre un ennemi magicien, de surcroît lorsque ce dernier était introuvable…

Heureusement pour eux, une aide précieuse était sur le point de faire son apparition. Une aide des plus appréciable qui se manifestait sous la forme d'un déluge de pluie qui fit redescendre la brume sur le campement, puis des explosions qui retentirent tout autour d'eux. Et enfin, trois ombres se glissèrent auprès de Sakura, Eriol et Kelo.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda la voix joueuse et enfantine de Sora, juste à côté de Shaolan.

-Moi, j'en ai assez fait ! Décréta Tomoyo. Je suis épuisée et j'ai sali ma nouvelle étole ! Finissez ça rapidement ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton tranchant en s'installant sur la souche pour déballer le sac qu'elle portait.

Sora et Sakura la regardaient en souriant, un sourire heureux pour Sakura, et un rire franc pour Sora. De toute évidence, les deux Kinomoto étaient habitués à l'humeur massacrante de la dame du lac lorsqu'il s'agissait de voyager à pied. Eriol et Shaolan commençaient eux aussi à découvrir cet aspect de sa personnalité, mais ils ne savaient pas trop sur quel pied danser… Ils restaient donc en retrait.

-Content de te revoir. Alors, tu galères avec la gamine ? Demanda Shaolan à son ami de toujours.

-Oh que oui… Cette chipie a le don de me rendre dingue. Mon esprit lutte chaque instant pour empêcher mes mains de l'étrangler. Tu n'as pas idée…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé… qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux… et curieusement, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Etaient-ils réellement du même camp à présent ? Oui, sans doute. Rien qu'à regarder l'attitude détendu de Shaolan, Eriol pouvait deviner qu'il avait fait son choix. Et il en était heureux. Ils étaient deux frères d'armes, deux prélats au service d'une reine capricieuse et étrange. La grande différence entre eux était que Shaolan ignorait toujours la vérité sur Sakura, mais cela viendrait bien assez tôt.

Shaolan de son côté ne se sentait pas aussi serein qu'il en avait l'air. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Eriol depuis qu'il avait attaqué Sakura et enlevé Sora, sur terre. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis que ça lui semblait remonter à une autre époque… Comment expliquer son revirement de camp ? Que devait-il dire pour témoigner de sa bonne foi ? Surtout envers son plus vieil ami, qui était si scrupuleux de la justice et de la bonne conduite de chacun. Shaolan savait qu'il avait dû blesser profondément Eriol en décidant de rejoindre Endor, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Le brun se devait de se justifié, de mettre les choses à plat maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis.

- Je sais que je vous ai causé bien des soucis en m'alliant, pour un temps, à Endor… Je ne peux m'en excuser parce que je reste convaincu que c'était la seule solution, mais je sais aussi que ce choix vous a apporté de la souffrance et de l'incompréhension… et pour cela, je suis désolé. Dit-il, demeurant fier malgré ses paroles. Sora, Tomoyo, encore merci d'être venu me chercher… Je crois que je serais resté enfermé dans cette grotte encore longtemps si vous n'étiez pas venu me délivrer… Je ne veux toujours pas être prélat, Sora. Mais je veux aider Fanéas. C'est mon pays et je l'aime… Malgré ce que j'ai fait…

-On s'en fiche de tout ça ! Interrompit Sakura. Tu es là maintenant. Et on a des ennemis à massacrer ! Alors on attend quoi ?

-Sakura a raison. Tu es là Shao… le reste appartient au passé. Toi et moi, on va s'occuper des ennemis et montrer aux filles ce qu'on sait faire. Dit Eriol avec un sourire dérangeant.

-Kelo et Sora, allez chercher un des fuyards. Je suis certaines que certains se sont enfuis… je les ai vu lorsque nous arrivions. Mais j'étais trop inquiète après avoir vu cette tornade. Tu penses pouvoir en attraper un ? Je veux savoir comment ils nous ont trouvé et s'ils sont de simples brigands ou une escouade d'Endor… Expliqua Tomoyo.

-Ok ! Claironna Sora en sautant sur le dos de Kelo qui décollait après un dernier regard à Sakura.

-Et moi ? Je fais quoi ? Trépigna Sakura, attendant les instructions.

-Toi tu restes là. Et on va commencer par soigner tes bras… Intima Tomoyo en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.

Sakura, par réflexe, cachait ses bras derrière son dos en prenant un air coupable. Elle pensait que personne n'avait remarqué que la tornade qu'elle avait créée l'avait blessée. Mais de toute évidence, il était inutile de chercher à cacher quoi que ce soit à l'œil aiguisé de sa cousine. Personne à part elle n'avait remarqué les mains lacérées de Sakura, découpées par le vent. Sakura eut beau geindre, pester, trépigner, elle ne fut pas autorisée à retourner au combat. Elle râlait encore lorsque Shaolan et Eriol partirent pour défaire leurs ennemis.

A deux, et sans problèmes de magie, ce fut un simple massacre. Les fantômes explosèrent grâce à la magie incendiaire de Shaolan, et Eriol put se concentrer sur les mages et les mettre en déroute en un rien de temps.

Les deux hommes formaient un duo rodé, il était indéniable que leurs forces liées les rendait encore plus dangereux. Leurs capacités semblaient décuplées. Les ennemis, aculés, n'avaient aucune possibilité, Eriol bloquant toutes attaques, à distance ou au corps à corps, avec ses murs de pierre, et Shaolan détruisant tout ce qu'il jugeait potentiellement gênant.

Sakura fixait le combat, hypnotisée, pendant que Tomoyo la soignait sans lever le nez, fronçant les sourcils avec humeur.

-Incroyable… Souffla la reine avec admiration.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Après tout, ils sont _tes_ prélats… Répliqua la brune avec un sourire.

Même si elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, elle aussi était admirative et fière de compter ces fabuleux guerriers parmi les prélats de Sakura. Tous ensembles, il restait de l'espoir… C'est cette idée pourtant informulée qui fit fleurir le même sourire sur le faciès des deux jeunes femmes.

Comme prévu, les deux hommes revinrent rapidement et sans la moindre égratignure. Mais malheureusement, Sora, lui, rentrait bredouille de sa chasse et le groupe ne sut pas comment les ennemis les avaient trouvés. Ce groupe était-il constitué de mercenaires ? D'Endorains ? … non, peu probable… Peut-être des hommes de Mystfolk qui cherchaient des esclaves pour travailler à la mine. Combien étaient-ils ? Toutes ces questions restaient en suspens. Mais ce n'était finalement pas une priorité. Le groupe décida donc de trouver un lieu sûr pour dormir un peu et reprendre la route au plus vite. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder, c'était la seule idée claire qui flottait dans l'esprit de Tomoyo… tout son être lui soufflait qu'elle devait se dépêcher.

_« Surtout si Sakura commence à avoir des réactions étranges avec ses pouvoirs… Je savais bien que la mise en garde de Freya devait être à prendre au sérieux. Mais si Sakura perd réellement le contrôle à cause de sa nouvelle magie, elle deviendra un danger… et pas seulement pour nous. »_ Se dit-elle.

Après un petit regard discret du côté d'Eriol et de Shaolan, elle eut la confirmation qu'eux aussi étaient inquiets.

Le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue au camp de fortune qu'ils avaient monté. Peut-être parce que pour la première fois, les cinq voyageurs se retrouvaient ensembles pour une mission commune… et qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Pour commencer, Tomoyo raconta le sauvetage de Shaolan pendant que ce dernier faisait un feu et préparait du café et du thé sous le regard étonné des filles. Eriol connaissait bien le potentiel « femme au foyer » de son ami et ne s'étonnait pas de son comportement.

-C'était une très bonne chose, Sakura, que la déesse Freya t'interdise de venir avec nous… Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, nous serions sans doute tous morts à l'heure qu'il est… Dévoila Tomoyo.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda distraitement Sakura en recevant le café bien chaud que Shaolan lui tendait, le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

-Parce que la grotte était le pire des pièges que tu puisses imaginer… pour toi, ça aurait été du suicide. Pour toi, dont la magie s'échappe de ton corps en flot continu, soumis à tes sentiments et à tes humeurs… cette grotte serait sans doute devenue ton tombeau. Puisque cet endroit magique était en réalité un puis magique. C'est-à-dire un endroit qui draine la magie et qui dévore toute source d'énergie. Il est simple d'y pénétrer, mais pour en sortir il faut faire preuve d'humilité et de sagesse… et avant tout, Il ne faut en aucun cas se montrer agressif en laissant émaner son pouvoir…

-C'était donc sympa de la part de Freya ! Conclut Sora. Elle est super cool tu vois ! Moi je l'adore… Freya onee-san !

Sora se mit ensuite à fanfaronner, faisant rire Eriol alors que Shaolan et Tomoyo le gourmandaient pour qu'il finisse de manger sans jouer avec la nourriture. Sakura n'écoutait que d'une oreille, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du brun fraichement arrivé. C'était si étrange, et à la fois si normal, qu'il soit là. La jeune femme ne se l'expliquait pas… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Pourtant cette idée n'aurait dû lui provoquer qu'une froide indifférence, alors pourquoi sentait-elle cette angoisse ? Ce sentiment dérangeant qui nouait son estomac…  
>Elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à la présence du firescaper, elle tremblotait, elle avait chaud… Elle ne cessait de ressasser les derniers moments qu'elle avait passés avec Shoalan, au manoir. Elle rougit fortement en repensant à cet instant. Et bien évidemment, c'est au même instant que le brun qui occupait ses pensées dénia la regarder, ne loupant rien des jolies rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. Mais heureusement pour elle, Sora choisit cet instant pour lui sauter dans les bras, espérant échapper ainsi aux exigences des deux prélats.<p>

-Sakura-nee, ils veulent m'obliger à manger… bouda-t-il. Dis-leur que je suis un grand, que je peux aussi prendre du café comme papa !

-Hey le morveux, c'est pas la peine de venir pleurnicher chez Sakura ! Je t'ai demandé de finir ton assiette ! Gronda Shaolan alors que Sora prenait une grosse bouffée d'air pour lui répondre.

-Oh… Sora. Tu ne devrais pas boire ce genre de chose, c'est mauvais à ton âge…

-Mais je veux gouter !

Sakura observait la mine déterminé du petit. Mine qu'elle reconnaissait très bien pour l'avoir arborée plus d'une fois… aucunes chances qu'il change d'avis… Elle sourit.

-Regarde ce qu'on va faire trésor… Tu finis de manger ce que t'a préparé Li, et quand tu auras tout fini, je te laisserai une gorgé dans ma tasse. Ça te va ?

-Ouais !

_« Et un mini drame d'évité ! »_ Se félicita-t-elle en souriant tendrement à son neveu.

-Tu es trop gentille avec lui… Réprimanda Tomoyo, l'air désapprobateur.

-Au lieu de râler, utilise plutôt ta magie pour diluer mon café au maximum… Répliqua Sakura en un murmure. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit excité toute la journée.

Un sourire complice éclaira le visage de la brune qui s'exécuta, rendant le liquide noir de plus en plus clair. Lorsque Sora eut enfin l'autorisation de gouter, après avoir vidé son petit déjeuner, il fut bien déçu… Il décréta que : _« ce n'est pas bon ! Ça n'a pas de gout ! »_ Tout le monde rit de bon cœur puis le groupe s'activa enfin pour reprendre la route.

-Au fait Eriol, combien d'heures nous faut-il encore pour rejoindre ton temple ? Demanda Sakura, marchant à côté de Tomoyo.

-D'heures je ne sais pas… mais il nous faut au moins une semaine… Vu qu'on est à pied.

-QUOI ?! S'étrangla Tomoyo.

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée net, comme statufiée. Elle fixait Eriol d'un air horrifié, laissant sa bouche s'ouvrir et se refermer convulsivement sans qu'un son en sorte. Le tout était assez comique et Sora riait déjà aux éclats en la regardant. Sakura faisait d'ailleurs un effort considérable pour ne pas suivre son exemple.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si on suit un bon rythme, on peut y être plus vite… quatre jours, peut-être trois… Tenta le juge, sentant venir la catastrophe.

-Et où allons-nous dormir ? J'espère que tu ne pensais pas me faire _camper_ sérieusement… pendant _trois_ jours… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Eriol n'avait peur de rien… du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Parce que ce qu'il voyait en cet instant dans les yeux marines de la jeune femme l'inquiétait quand même vraiment beaucoup. Comment se sortir de ce traquenard ? Il jeta un regard en biais à Sakura, qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'il était inutile de compter sur elle. La jeune reine était bien trop occupée à s'éloigner stratégiquement tout en cachant le plus possible son hilarité.

-Et bien à vrai dire… euh… j'avais effectivement dans l'idée qu…

Mais il trouva une aide inattendue en la personne de Shaolan, qui pour son plus grand malheur, ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Tomoyo, franchement !? Presque personne ne connait ce temple, il était clair qu'il serait très éloigné de la civilisation ! Tu devrais t'en réjouir, nous serons plus en sécurité loin de la ville et du monde… Sermonna-t-il avec dédain. Franchement tu exagères, j'ai bien compris que tu tenais à ton petit confort mais tout de même !

Grossière erreur… Les yeux bleus se tournèrent très lentement vers lui. Changement de cible… nouvelle cible verrouillée. Et Shaolan déglutit. Il y avait dans ces yeux généralement doux et calme, une tempête sans précédent. Il sut immédiatement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, tous ses sens le lui hurlaient.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis… _Li_. Mais puisque tu soulignes la _sécurité_, je t'informe que mon _petit confort_, comme tu dis, devrait devenir une de tes priorités pendant les prochains jours, ou je ne garantis plus là tienne, de sécurité !

Puis elle reprit la marche, les dépassant d'un pas pressé et tapant du pied. Shaolan ne savait plus où se mettre et la regardait sans comprendre comment il avait pu se faire engueuler comme un enfant par cette fille. Les autres suivirent à bonne distance.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te sauve la mise… glissa Shaolan à l'oreille Eriol alors que ce dernier laissait échapper un rire étouffé, incapable de se retenir d'avantage.

Le premier jour de marche fut plutôt agréable. Sora courrait un peu partout, découvrant la vaste forêt avec Sakura et Kelo. Il s'amusait beaucoup et adorait apprendre de Sakura qui connaissait tant de choses sur les bois et les forêts. Elle lui montrait comment trouver des baies comestibles, comment savoir si les champignons étaient toxiques, que la mousse sur les arbres poussait toujours vers le nord… mais aussi des choses biens plus drôles comme faire une flûte d'une branche de roseau, arroser ses amis avec une mandragore de mauvaise humeur, ou encore comment faire exploser des fleurs bombardiers en leur chatouillant les racines. Pour lui, cette aventure était une vraie partie de plaisir même s'il gardait à l'esprit qu'il y avait dans cette forêt d'étranges créatures dont les voix se mélangeaient dans sa tête et dont il n'avait encore jamais vu la forme…

Un peu plus loin devant eux, Tomoyo marchait avec Eriol et Shaolan. La discussion allait bon train, surtout entre Eriol et Tomoyo qui discutaient des étonnantes variétés de thé qui existaient… Shaolan n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'on pouvait appeler un passionné du sujet, mais il appréciait observer cette conversation, sans y participer plus que nécessaire. Il trouvait fascinant la façon dont les deux jeunes amis se regardaient, se dévorant du regard à la dérobé, toujours lorsque l'autre ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était à en pleurer de rire… bien qu'il ait remarqué qu'Eriol couvait aussi Sakura d'un regard des plus dérangeants d'après Shaolan. Un regard doux, tendre… un regard qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Si Shaolan devait décrire Eriol, il l'aurait avant tout dépeint comme un homme conciliant. Eriol était conciliant, et ce n'était pas un compliment… Eriol était conciliant parce qu'il s'en foutait de tout ! Il n'était gentil que pour avoir la paix. Mais Shaolan constatait que cela avait changé avec les deux jeunes filles, il avait noté que Sakura l'exaspérait par moment, et que Tomoyo semblait le fasciner… Shaolan se promit de garder un œil sur tout ça. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui le préoccupait le plus était le comportement de Sakura.

Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée et ne cessait de lui lancer de rapides coups d'œil, indécis, gênés… Il ne savait pas trop.

Sakura de son côté, savait bien qu'elle ne faisait que retarder le moment fatidique où elle devrait affronter le brun. Elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée lorsqu'elle le voyait, lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Elle avait envie de lui parler, de le toucher… elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette audace complètement insensée. Elle ne devait surtout pas faire une chose pareille, pourtant son corps ne demandait que ça… Son corps qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler…

Elle avait l'impression que le vent déferlait en elle, que sa peau frémissait à la moindre occasion, et que pour la première fois de sa vie, le vent avait tourné sans qu'elle le sente. Chaque émotion était susceptible de créer en elle de véritables tornades.

Alors c'était ça la puissance de Freya ? C'était de cette manière qu'elle comptait l'aider ? Mais le prix à payer semblait élevé… Car à chaque instant elle avait l'impression de perdre un peu plus le contrôle de sa magie et de son âme…

Mais pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, elle cachait ce fait et empêchait son pouvoir d'émaner, le plus possible. Il était inutile de leur dire, ils n'auraient fait que s'inquiéter encore plus, surtout que Tomoyo avait déjà deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose.

_« On n'arrivera pas plus vite à destination si je leur dit de toute façon… J'espère seulement que je trouverai rapidement un moyen de mieux contrôler ma magie là-bas. Parce que si ça continue à ce rythme, je risque de disparaitre… »_

En attendant, elle se tenait éloignée du groupe de plus en plus souvent. Seul Sora pouvait la côtoyer puisque son pouvoir ne réagissait pas face à celui, similaire, du prélat du vent. Mais pour le moment, le petit se reposait en voyageant sur le dos de Kelo alors que le groupe s'était arrêté pour manger un peu et reprendre des forces. Sakura s'était un peu mise à l'écart, prétextant vouloir chercher quelques baies en guise de dessert. Elle était allée s'assoir contre un arbre, à l'abri des regards.

-Sak… Tu devrais manger quelque chose. Dit Tomoyo en s'approchant doucement pour venir s'assoir à côté de Sakura. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire un peu triste, cachant mal ses sombres pensés, avant de lever la tête pour regarder la cime de l'arbre immense, et par-delà, le ciel.

Tomoyo la regardait un moment, puis lui tendit un morceau de pain que Sakura se mis à grignoter en silence.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-Oui… je sais.

-Même si je m'inquiète, même si je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te voir en danger… je ne te détournerai pas ta mission, et je ne me détournerai pas de ma mission non plus. Dit la brune en fixant Sakura d'un regard intense et pénétrant. Alors il est temps que tu nous dises ce que tu essaies de cacher, je pourrais bien plus t'aider de cette manière.

-Je sais tout ça, Toyo. Je t'assure… Si je ne t'ai pas encore parlé, c'est parce que je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a quelque chose à en dire… et si parler pourrait changer quelque chose à ma condition.

-Essaie toujours.

-Pff… Tu lâches jamais l'affaire, hein ! C'est juste que depuis que Freya m'a donné du pouvoir à Skyrim, je me sens… bizarre. C'est un peu comme si le vent ne me portait plus ou que quelque chose s'immisçait en moi. C'est étrange, la magie m'a toujours échappé mais je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté à utiliser l'air. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça, c'est comme si le ciel m'avait…

-Abandonné… Termina Tomoyo, comprenant parfaitement. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je pense que si ma magie ne fonctionne plus, c'est à cause de Freya qui m'a refilé sa magie. Elle ressemble à la mienne, mais quelque chose est différent… j'ai la sensation d'être toujours sous tension. Je pense qu'elle savait que ça m'arriverait, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a ordonné de me rendre au temple du nord. Je pense que quelqu'un pourra m'aider là-bas. Enfin j'espère… Freya avait dit qu'il y aurait un prix à payer pour cette puissance et qu'elle ne me laisserait plus jamais seule. Mais à ce moment je ne m'en suis pas méfiée. Maintenant, j'ai la sensation qu'effectivement, je ne suis plus seule à agir…

Sakura souriait de façon détaché, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Sa main restait crispée sur sa tenue, serrant convulsivement le tissu. Tomoyo l'avait bien remarqué, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis convaincue que nous trouverons une solution là-bas… Mes réflexions m'ont menées aux mêmes conclusions que toi. Mais en attendant, il faut que nous en sachions le plus possible sur les déviances de ton pouvoir. Tu penses que tu serais capable de te battre si c'était nécessaire ? Tu arriverais à combattre Shaolan pour un petit entrainement ?

- Non ! Non… Je ne préfère pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as une si petite maitrise…

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne veux pas l'approcher c'est tout… Je peux me battre contre toi si tu veux.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Explique-moi. Depuis qu'il nous a rejoints, il fait tout pour se racheter… Il se comporte très bien et ne t'a pas ennuyé une seule fois. Il n'a même pas redit de choses provocantes comme lorsqu'il nous a prêté main forte à Ase Gard. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça présence pourrait te déplaire. A moins bien sûr qu'il se soit passé quelque chose dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé… Mais… Il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce pas Sakura ? Dis-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé…

Sakura frissonnait légèrement sous l'intonation clairement accusatrice de la voix de Tomoyo. Elle avait effectivement caché un certain nombre de choses à sa cousine, et ne savait même pas par où commencer. Mais elle avait besoin d'en parler, elle ne pouvait plus le garder pour elle. Alors elle se lança, racontant tout ce dont elle se souvenait sans oser regarder sa cousine. Elle tortillait ses doigts sans cesse en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé, le manoir et la nuit dans le salon… sur ce sofa où ils s'étaient allongé tous les deux. Plus elle racontait, plus la vérité lui revenait en mémoire. Elle avait laissé Shaolan la toucher… Elle devrait être folle de rage contre lui. Pourtant, si elle se montrait sincère avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait laissé faire…

L'envie de découvrir ? Ou juste le besoin de sentir quelqu'un auprès d'elle… Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Tomoyo avait tout écouté sans rien dire. Si elle désapprouvait le comportement de sa cousine, elle ne le fit pas savoir. Elle se contenta de la consoler et de la guider comme elle put.

-Ce qui est fait est fait… Shaolan n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'arrêter sur ce genre de détail. Si cette histoire t'empêche de voyager avec lui, parles lui franchement… Je suis certaine qu'il te répondra sur les questions que tu te poses, et vous pourrez alors clarifier les choses. Ça serait aussi une bonne occasion de lui dire enfin la vérité sur toi, tu ne penses pas ? Que c'est toi le prochain monarque et non Sora comme il le pense…

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste…

-Il s'y fera. Sakura… Si tu attends trop, les choses ne feront qu'empirer. Je sais que tu as du mal à parler sincèrement, mais tu dois faire un effort… Sakura… qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime bien ?

La réponse n'était pas très assurée. Mais Tomoyo s'en contentait. Elle sourit un instant, tendrement, avant de se relever et d'épousseter sa robe et de s'éloigner pour retrouver le groupe. De toute façon Sakura s'était replongée dans ses pensées. Trop de choses s'étaient accumulées dans son esprit en trop peu de temps et elle ne savait même pas par où commencer pour faire le tri. Ses parents étaient morts et elle n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir réellement réalisé qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de pleurer dignement leur perte… Elle avait regardé le palais de son enfance prendre feu et être détruit sous l'attaque ennemie et en avait à peine tremblé, concentrée sur le combat à venir… Etait-elle devenue un monstre sans aucun sentiment ?... Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se souciait plus de ses victimes, mais de là à ne plus rien ressentir du tout… Et maintenant le retour de Li qui la tourmentait, et cette étrange gêne dans sa magie… ce bourdonnement incessant… Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un train lancé à toute allure et que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

-Comment va Sakura-nee? Demanda Sora au retour de Tomoyo. Elle me donne tout mal à la tête…

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Sora-chan. Elle est juste un peu dépassée.

-Il faut dire qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… Soupira Eriol. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps… Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Surtout avec le retour de Shao.

-Et en quoi ma présence devrait rendre les choses difficiles pour elle ? Se vexa le susnommé. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas l'ennuyer depuis que je vous ai rejoint. C'est à peine si je lui ai parlé et je n'ai jamais été désagréable. Je n'ai même pas risqué la moindre plaisanterie alors je ne vois pas en quoi son manque de moral pourrait m'être imputé !

-Peut-être qu'il t'impute depuis bien plus longtemps que ton retour… peut être avant ton départ ? Peut-être est-ce dû à ce qui s'est passé sur terre, dans un certain salon… Souffla Tomoyo d'un air taquin, avec un regard qui semblait transpercer Shaolan de part en part.

Apparemment Sakura avait parlé de cette nuit au manoir. Shaolan baissa la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui apparaissant sur ses joues et prit l'air le plus détaché qu'il pouvait en tentant de se concentrer sur Sora qui avait repris la parole.

-De quoi tu parles Tomoyo ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh de rien. Je ne fais que supposer… Eluda la brune un faisant un signe de la main comme pour chasser l'idée. Le plus important est que l'état mental de Sakura ne l'aide pas vraiment à maitriser sa magie. Et si elle perd réellement le contrôle, je pense que nous pouvons tous craindre pour nos vies…

-N'exagère pas Tomoyo. Sakura est forte, je l'ai bien vu quand je l'ai affronté. Mais de là à nous battre tous les quatre en même temps… Rit Shaolan qui n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Tomoyo le dévisagea un instant, puis sembla reconsidérer sa remarque.

-Tu as raison, en fait je suis loin de la vérité… Si elle se lâche vraiment, il n'y aura même pas de combat ! Elle nous annihilera simplement et sans même s'en apercevoir. Ne prenez pas ce que je dis à la légère. J'ai déjà vu Sakura se déchainer dans le passé et dans un futur qui reste à écrire… Je sais plus de quoi elle est capable qu'elle-même. Le plus grand danger pour le moment, ce n'est ni Endor, ni les poursuivants qui sont à nos trousses. Pour l'instant ce que nous devons le plus craindre, c'est Sakura !

Shoalan ne pouvait y croire, c'était bien trop pour lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester avec véhémence mais fut coupé dans son élan par Eriol.

-Tu es celle qui la connait le mieux, je ne remets pas en doute ton jugement. Promit posément le juge. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle perde le contrôle ? Est-ce quelque chose qui lui arrive fréquemment ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle maitrisait mal la magie… mais je pensais qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien avec son élément…

-Non. Sakura-nee est la meilleure windscaper ! Elle le dit pas, mais elle pourrait faire décoller Ase Gard tout entier si elle voulait ! Bon d'accord elle fait tout exploser en sortilège et en potion, elle est nulle en magie. Mais pour le vent y a pas plus fort que Sakura-nee.

-Il a en parti raison… Abonda Tomoyo. En fait Sakura est mauvaise pour manipuler la magie. Mais pour le vent, c'est une virtuose, même pour une windscaper. Le problème c'est qu'en montant à Skyrim, elle a reçu ce cadeau de Freya… Je pense qu'elle a modifié la nature du vent de Sakura. Il est plus froid qu'avant, plus destructeur aussi… Le lien entre Sakura et son pouvoir ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Son état doit rester stable, sinon il sera rompu. Et nous devons nous hâter pour rallier le temple du Tropaïon. Nous trouverons de l'aide là-bas. N'est-ce pas Eriol ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Eriol, légèrement tendu.

-Sinon Freya ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici. Sourit simplement Tomoyo.

Eriol l'observa un moment, s'étonnant de cette remarque qui ressemblait bien plus à Sakura. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait sans doute raison… La déesse n'avait aucun intérêt à rendre Sakura folle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura les avait rejoint et prenait un air enjoué, proposant de reprendre la route. La marche dura encore quelques heures dans l'immense forêt noire, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe sur la cime des gigantesques sapins. Ce fut Tomoyo qui, comme tous les soirs, décrétait qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Eriol proposa de pousser encore un peu mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Une fois le repas prit, tout le monde se mit au lit. Enfin… presque tout le monde. Sakura avait attendu que les autres dorment pour quitter discrètement le camp et rejoindre une clairière qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt. Kelo l'avait bien entendu suivi et la regardait, semblant s'interroger. Elle s'avança doucement dans l'espace silencieux.

Sakura observait les lieux, plus éclairés que le reste de la forêt. L'endroit était calme, paisible. C'était agréable… l'odeur de pin, les bruits légers de la forêt. Elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond, s'étirant de tout son long. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et Kelo put y lire le regard déterminé qu'elle arborait lorsqu'une mauvaise idée lui trottait en tête. Il grogna pour lui faire savoir que quoi qu'elle ait en tête, il ne le sentait pas.

-Arrêtes un peu de râler, marmotte ! Tomoyo a raison… je dois m'entrainer pour savoir exactement où j'en suis. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'entrainer avec Li, ni avec aucun d'entre eux en fait ! Je vais me faire un petit entrainement ici, et demain tout ira mieux.

_« C'est la pire idée que tu aies eu ! Et pourtant tu en as déjà eu des très mauvaises… Tomoyo t'a dit de t'entrainer avec du monde pour que l'on puisse te protéger si ça tourne mal ! »_

-Je ne m'entraine pas toute seule puisque tu es là ! Je sais que je dois faire doucement… je vais commencer par quelque chose de simple. Claironna Sakura avec légèreté.

_« Je maintiens que c'est une très mauvaise idée et que je suis contre. » _Protesta le lion, s'installant nonchalamment sur l'herbe humide. Inutile d'argumenter d'avantage, il savait que la jeune écervelée n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

-Oui, oui…. On lui dira… Nargua Sakura sans plus tenir compte de son gardien.

Elle se mit au centre de la clairière, inspira à fond, et appela le vent. Son idée était simple, le laisser s'engouffrer dans la clairière et le concentrer un peu. Puis le libérer sans briser les branches des arbres de la clairière. Facile. La base de la maitrise. Même le plus mauvais des windscapers en était capable. Mais malheureusement pour elle, les choses ne furent pas si simples… Elle réussit à appeler et à concentrer son pouvoir sans la moindre difficulté. Le problème fut la quantité de vent invoqué. Il était impressionnant, même Sakura s'en étonnait.

La roussette avait appelé une tornade alors qu'elle pensait invoquer une toute petite brise. L'œil de typhon la projeta immédiatement dans les airs, l'emportant dans sa colonne pour la rejeter vers l'extérieur. C'était une très mauvaise position… elle ne le savait que trop bien. Si son pouvoir était aussi incontrôlable, elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser une seconde fois. Elle allait se fracasser contre les arbres pris dans la tornade…

_« Je vais me casser quelques os… Tomoyo va encore se fâcher…»_ Se dit-elle.

Mais étrangement, elle ne ressentit pas le choc violent qui aurait dû s'en suivre. Au contraire, elle se sentit plutôt entourée par une… couverture ? Où un manteau bien chaud… qui la protégeait alors que la tornade s'envolait définitivement. Le sort ne durait que quelques secondes, mais se fut suffisant pour permettre à Kelo de la rejoindre, sous sa véritable forme et de la prendre sur son dos pour la ramener au sol.

Ce qui lui arrivait était forcément l'œuvre d'un sort de protection. Sakura jeta donc un coup d'œil au sol, certaine d'y voir Eriol ou Tomoyo. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la silhouette était celle d'un homme.

-Eriol ! Merci… Cria-t-elle en caressant l'encolure du lion. Et toi aussi, mon cher Kelo… merci d'être toujours là. Je t'en dois une belle sur ce coup-là !

Le lion se contenta d'un léger grognement, faisant un tour sur lui-même avant de piquer vers le bas. C'est à cet instant que Sakura s'aperçut de sa méprise… car l'homme qui l'attendait patiemment dans la clairière n'était pas Eriol.

-Désolé de te décevoir, Sakura. Ce n'est que moi… Plaisanta Shaolan en regardant la jeune femme poser le pied à terre. J'ai remarqué que tu nous avais faussé compagnie, et je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être le bon moment pour que nous parlions un peu…

Sakura le regarda longuement après cette remarque. Dire qu'elle ne savait qu'en penser était un euphémisme, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il engagerait le dialogue. Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre, incapables de savoir par où commencer… De quoi parler… C'est Sakura qui se lança :

-Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, à Ase Gard. Tu aurais pu mourir. Tomoyo t'avait prévenu que son pouvoir ne devait pas être utilisé à outrance, sous peine de disparaitre. Pourtant tu m'as sauvé… Et moi je n'ai même pas été capable de venir t'aider en retour. Je suis désolée pour ça. Je sais qu'on n'est pas parti d'un bon pied tous les deux, j'aimerais qu'on puisse changer ça. Décida Sakura, arborant un sourire timide totalement craquant d'après Shaolan. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant de mauvais coups sur terre, comme t'enfermer dans la salle de bain, jeter tes copies de cours ou te faire des croche-pieds avec le vent au café…

-Oie ! C'était toujours toi ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite canaille…

-Hey ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolée… Tu m'énervais tellement aussi ! C'est de ta faute ! En tout cas… les choses sont différentes ici. On est de retour chez nous. Nos rôles ont changé. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important… Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à révéler son véritable statut. Tu es un prélat, et moi je suis…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas changé sur ce point… Je ne veux toujours pas être un prélat ! Je n'ai rien contre Sora, et je veux me battre pour rétablir la paix à Fanéas. Mais je ne suis pas non plus le pantin d'un autre, je veux être libre. Déclara le brun avec aplomb.

Cette phrase coupait l'herbe sous le pied de Sakura. Elle n'avait plus le cœur de lui dire la vérité. Elle se contenta de lui souffler un _« ok… ça me va. » _

-Bon… on peut donc enfin dire que nous sommes du même camp ! Et maintenant que ce point est clair, passons à la suite !

-La suite ? Répéta Sakura, perdue.

-Ton entrainement. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas franchement obtenu de bon résultat, jusque-là. La remarque ironique fit grimacer la windscaper, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit le brun, ton problème ne se situe pas du tout dans ta capacité à invoquer le vent. Je pense qu'au contraire, tu es encore plus affutée qu'avant à ce sujet. Le problème c'est que ton pouvoir a grandi… la plus petite émotion suscite une réaction magique en toi. Par conséquent, tu dois apprendre à re-calibrer ton don.

-Intéressant… Et tu as une idée ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas trouvé le mode d'emploi et à chaque fois que je veux l'utiliser, le vent déferle avec une violence qui me fait de plus en plus peur ! Souffla Sakura en réprimant un frisson.

-Parce que tu le sens te résister, alors tu l'appelles plus fort. Assieds-toi. Je vais te montrer un truc…

La jeune fille s'exécuta, intriguée bien plus qu'elle voulait bien le montrer. Shaolan s'assit juste en face l'elle, en tailleur, et creusait un petit trou dans la terre. Il y fit naitre une petite flamme, puis il recouvrait son œuvre de quelques branches sèches sans toutefois qu'elles touchent le feu.

-Voilà c'est prêt… Déclara-t-il. Essaie d'éteindre le feu, mais sans faire tomber les branches. Cet exercice te forcera à contrôler ton pouvoir, et en utiliser le moins possible.

L'idée était bonne. Du moins c'est ce que se disait Kelo qui avait suivi la scène de loin. Il vint se coucher contre sa maitresse pour voir comment elle se débrouillait. Sakura semblait un peu indécise, mais le sourire engageant de Shaolan finit par la convaincre. Etrangement, son cœur se soulevait d'un nouvel espoir. Elle qui se sentait si perdue avait maintenant envie d'écouter les conseils du brun. Faire confiance devait avoir du bon de temps en temps…

-Yosh ! J'y vais…

Et ce fut une catastrophe… du moins au début. Oh, bien sûr, la flamme avait été soufflée. Mais une partie de la clairière aussi.

Sakura détruisit toute l'installation avec des bourrasques qui résonnaient jusque dans la cime des sapins. Elle s'énervait, perdait patience et ne se concentrait pas assez. Mais grâce à l'indulgence et aux explications de Shaolan, elle progressait. Et si elle n'avait pas été aussi concentrée sur sa tâche, elle aurait peut-être noté à quel point le brun la couvait du regard. Il admirait ses yeux verts si déterminés en cet instant, fixant sans défaillir la flamme vacillante avec une envie de réussir épatante.

Shaolan se laissait transporter par cette détermination sans pareil qu'il lisait en Sakura et qui lui donnait un espoir qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir depuis longtemps. Il regardait les cheveux roux, si court depuis leur combat, virevolter autour de son visage. Et pendant plusieurs heures, ils restèrent ainsi, répétant sans cesse le même exercice. Sakura ne râlait pas, elle ne parlait pas… jusqu'à ce qu'au point du jour, elle parvienne enfin à son but.

La flamme de Shaolan avait été soufflée par une petite brise, parfaitement maitrisé.

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Scanda Sakura, sautant dans les bras de Shaolan dans l'euphorie. J'ai réussi ! Ah ha ha ! Merci Shaolan !

Ils se retrouvaient enlacés. Le temps se figea, et Sakura riait de bonheur dans les bras de Shaolan, qui restait comme tétanisé. Elle était là… dans ses bras… Sa peau était si douce. Elle avait cette odeur si particulière, si délicieuse… Shaolan n'y résista pas. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux roux, caressant doucement la tête de la jeune fille qui se figeait. C'était si doux pour elle aussi, le contact avec les bras puissants du brun, sa chaleur… ce corps si fort, qui pouvait aussi se montrer si tendre… Elle s'y sentait bien. Mais pourtant elle devait y résister ! Elle ne devait pas répondre à cette étreinte, elle le sentait.

-Dé…Désolée…

Elle s'écarta rapidement, comme si le contact de Shaolan l'avait brûlé, mais il ne la laissa pas se dégager totalement. Il la garda contre lui, ne pouvant supporter qu'elle ne s'éloigne aussi vite. Il ne voulait pas ressentir le froid qui l'envahirait à coup sûr si elle le lâchait.

- Reste… juste un peu…

Sakura tourna la tête, ne pouvant se soustraire à son regard brulant. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse musclé pour pousser de toutes ses forces… mais rien n'y fit, il ne bougeait pas. Elle ne poussait pas assez fort… au fond d'elle, elle n'en avait pas le cœur. Mais elle ne devait pas céder.

-Je… non… non. Balbutia Sakura, rouge comme une tomate. Je veux bien être ton amie, mais… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas te donner plus… Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec moi… Et puis je ne t'aime pas !

-En es-tu sûr ? Après tout… je t'ai déjà dit que je te voulais. Souffla Shaolan d'une voix chaude. Je te veux plus que tout… Souviens-toi, Sakura. Mes sentiments pour toi sont ceux que je n'ai jamais eu pour personne d'autres, et que je n'aurais jamais pour une autre. Tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi. Et je pense que moi aussi, je compte pour toi. Souviens-toi de cette nuit-là au manoir… tu as aimé ce moment. Tu as aimé mes bras sur toi… mes caresses, mes baisers… Je veux te donner ce que tu désires… Encore… Et encore…

Joignant les actes à la parole, le jeune homme délivra de petits baisers sur le front et les cheveux de Sakura. La jeune fille était égarée par cette tendresse insoupçonnée, elle voulait lutter mais ne savait que faire. Elle était si perdue… elle affirmait sans cesse qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ! Quelle détestait son odeur… le son de sa voix. Elle détestait le café qu'il préparait et elle ne le trouvait pas beau du tout de toute manière…

Elle ne l'aimait pas… Et son cœur ne s'emballait pas…

Ce sentiment étrange qu'elle ressentait la rendait totalement folle. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Sa peau la piquait de partout, elle avait l'impression de brûler. Elle avait envie de tout déchainer ! De tout détruire et de ne plus rien ressentir ! Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Simplement tout… envoyer valser.

-Sakura ?

Trop tard… Shaolan avait un peu desserré sa prise mais il était bien trop tard, les sentiments qui défilaient dans le cœur de la jeune femme étaient bien trop fort pour être endigués. Le vent était déjà là. Puissant, froid, meurtrier. Il se concentrait de plus en plus et Sakura restait là, prostrée, au milieu de la tempête qui se préparait. Le vent devenait de plus en plus dense, coupant comme des lames de rasoir… Et Sakura ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle restait là, enfermée dans les pensées…

Shaolan ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait beau l'appeler, elle ne réagissait pas. Il faisait de son mieux pour la protéger, entourant la tête de ses bras, la mettant à l'abri des morsures du vent. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Kelo lutter pour les rejoindre en vain.

_« Tomoyo n'avait pas blagué… C'est carrément démentiel ! Avec une force pareille, Sakura pourrait raser tout le pays ! »_ Réalisa-t-il.

-HEY ! SAKURA ! JE NE LE REFERAI PLUS… JE TE LE PROMETS ! CALME TOI JE T'EN PRIS…TU VAS TOUS NOUS TUER… SAKURA ! SAKURA ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, sans réagir à ses paroles. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors, poussé par une idée saugrenue, il fit la seule chose qui lui passait par l'esprit pour la faire réagir.

Il posa sa main sur le menton de Sakura, et lui souleva la tête de façon à poser ses lèves sur celle de la jeune magicienne. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, se disant que c'était peut-être leur dernier instant. Et si c'était le cas… alors tant pis. Il aurait au moins le plaisir de passer ce dernier moment avec celle qu'il avait choisi…

Les lèvres de Sakura étaient glacées, mais le contact était toujours aussi doux… Shaolan la rapprochait le plus possible de lui, la collant à son corps. Et la windscaper répondit au baiser. Doucement, presque timidement. Elle n'en était pas consciente mais tout son corps s'apaisait lentement, comme repus. Comme s'il avait enfin reçu ce dont il avait cruellement besoin.

Le baiser se radoucit, se faisant plus tendre. Shaolan avait une main dans les cheveux roux emmêlés et l'autre caressant la joue de Sakura. Il savait que l'instant était sur le point de se rompre. Il avait senti le vent se réchauffer, et se dissiper en retournant dans l'air. Sakura allait reprendre ses esprits et elle prendrait peur à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, lui faire peur…  
>Doucement, il se détacha des lèvres douces mais sans la lâcher pour autant. Il colla son front à celui de Sakura tout en l'enlaçant alors que la jeune fille ouvrait les yeux. Elle le regarda, perdue, et posait sa main sur ses lèvres.<p>

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Souffla Sakura, terrorisée.

-Rien… Un petit cyclone, des choses qui arrivent… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne te provoquerai plus… je te le jure. Reste juste dans mes bras et repose-toi. Je ne te ferai rien. Tu peux compter sur moi… Promit-il à regret alors que sa main caressait lentement le dos de la jeune fille épuisée. Tu peux compter sur moi… ne t'inquiète de rien, je vais te ramener et tu vas pouvoir dormir… tu as du te vider de toute ta magie… Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis là… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur tu sais… je pensais juste qu'il fallait que je te dise ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je ne te demande pas de réponse tu sais. J'attendrai… Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Et il continua à parler, encore et encore, d'une voix chaude et réconfortante alors que Sakura s'était endormie. Il la porta alors que Kelo arriva à sa hauteur, le regardant d'un air colérique et grognant à son encontre.

-C'est bon la carpette… Je sais que j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup.

Kelo sembla se contenter de ces excuses et se saisit du pan de la robe de Sakura dans sa gueule, tirant dessus pour faire comprendre à Shaolan qu'il voulait la porter. Mais le brun refusa de donner son précieux fardeau.

-Ah là tu rêves sac à puces ! Je l'ai, je la garde… Je compte bien en profiter au maximum… Murmura-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le petit corps qu'il portait.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Rétorqua une voix grave dans le sous-bois.

Shaolan se retourna lentement, étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'inconnu qui n'était autre qu'Eriol. Ce dernier s'approcha avec un sourire énigmatique avant de poser sa main sur le front de Sakura, comme s'il prenait sa température. Il semblait un peu inquiet, mais la jeune femme semblait simplement endormie.

-Hey pas touche ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à partager. Que fais-tu ici au juste ? Râla Shaolan, mécontent qu'Eriol ait été témoin de ce moment.

- Tomoyo m'a envoyé vous chercher… je suis arrivé juste à temps pour voir l'entrainement que tu lui as fait faire. C'était une très bonne idée d'ailleurs, elle s'en est sortie à merveille et c'est vraiment grâce à toi. Je te félicite, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour faire preuve d'autant de patience et de pédagogie… Surtout que Sakura n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une élève assidue… Tu m'as vraiment bluffé. Depuis que tu nous as rejoint… Je me demande même s'il s'agit bien du Shaolan que je connais… Tu es… attentionné, patient… presque niais par moment, mais surtout profondément attaché à elle…

Eriol semblait vraiment sincère. Il ne se moquait pas du tout de Shaolan et ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment lorsqu'il était auprès de la windscaper. Il la regarda tendrement, réalisant à quel point elle avait changé sa vie.

-Moi aussi je suis étonné de voir le changement qu'elle a occasionné en moi… Souffla-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé. Toi aussi mon ami, tu n'as plus rien de l'homme distant que j'ai connu. J'ai même cru un moment que tu étais tombé sous le charme de cette petite… à te voir la gronder, t'exaspérer de ses bourdes, surveiller ses blessures…

-Tu te trompes Shaolan. J'aime profondément cette fille, je le reconnais pleinement. Mais pas de cette manière… Je l'aime et je m'inquiète pour elle comme un ami, comme un parent… Un cousin, puisqu'il semble que nous partageons ce lien. Mais pas comme toi.

-je sais…

Shaolan souriait, content de pouvoir enfin éclaircir ce point. Il aurait aimé dire à Eriol qui avait parfaitement compris pour qui le cœur du juge battait réellement. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisque le regard de son homologue se fit bien plus sérieux, le sondant avec intensité, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose.

-Shao… Tu es vraiment sérieux avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire… ce n'est pas un jeu ? Parce que si tu es sincère, sache que tu vas au-devant de grandes difficultés… S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai découvert pendant ce voyage, c'est que rien n'est jamais facile lorsqu'il s'agit de Sakura. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus… Mais tu dois savoir quelque chose d'important à propos d'elle… je ne peux pas t'en parler à sa place, mais je peux te dire qu'il s'agit que quelque chose d'important.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Encore des cachoteries… je déteste tellement quand elle fait ça. Je me sens si loin d'elle quand sa petite tête de linotte me tient à l'écart. Si seulement elle me faisait plus confiance… je pourrais enfin…

-Elle t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs… Sembla deviner Eriol, au plus grand désarroi du brun. Elle est si…

-Fragile… oui, ça aussi je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas Eriol. J'ai parfaitement conscience que rien n'est gagné. Sakura est une femme puissante, indépendante… mais plus fragile et délicate que la plupart des femmes que j'ai connu. Tu as ma parole, je la chérirai comme ce qu'elle est : l'être le plus précieux à mes yeux. Pas la peine de me menacer et autre chose dans ce genre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Tu sais… elle m'énerve toujours prodigieusement. Elle est si bornée… Mais elle a su rallumer des choses éteintes en moi. Elle est forte. Elle va toujours de l'avant… et pourtant j'ai envie de la protéger… d'être près d'elle.

-Je te comprends parfaitement… Et je suis d'accord avec toi : elle est si bornée ! Je te souhaite bien du courage !

Les deux hommes se sourirent, complices, avant de rire sous cape un instant. Ils plaisantèrent encore un moment, Eriol demandant comment il était possible de s'amouracher d'une source à problème comme Sakura. Surtout lorsqu'on était un homme qui cherchait avant tout à éviter les ennuis… La plaisanterie dura jusqu'à ce que Shaolan prenne la mouche et déclare :

-Bon rentrons au camp. Sinon c'est ta chère et tendre qui va devenir notre source de problèmes !

-Hey ! Tu as dit quoi là ?! S'offusqua je juge, sans démentir pour autant.

Le lendemain, Sakura s'interrogeait toujours sur ce qui était arrivé la veille… Ses souvenirs étaient assez flous. Elle se souvenait avoir perdu le contrôle mais Kelo l'avait rapidement rassuré et lui affirmant que rien n'avait été détruit pas sa faute. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son escapade nocturne d'ailleurs. Pas même Eriol qui, pourtant, savait toujours où se trouvaient les âmes…

Shaolan avait donc réussi à la calmer ? C'était la seule explication possible. Mais comment avait-il fait… cela demeurait un mystère. Lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé sur le sujet, le jeune homme était resté très évasif et Sakura avait fini par perdre patience. Elle avait pesté, menacé, crié et boudé, rien n'y faisait. Le brun restait emmuré dans son mutisme. Même Kelo se refusait à lui expliquer, prétextant un risque que cela donne lieu à une nouvelle crise. Du coup, Sakura dut se résigner et se contenter de la satisfaction que rien de grave ne soit arrivé. Elle avait réitéré les exercices de Shaolan chaque soir, chaperonnée de Kelo et du brun.

Eriol et Tomoyo étaient venus assister à l'entraiment eux aussi, ravis de constater que les rapports s'étaient un peu arrangés entre les deux mages. Eriol trouvait la méthode d'entrainement très bien trouvée. De toute évidence, Sakura avait beaucoup de mal à juger de sa propre puissance et Shaolan semblait très bien la comprendre et l'aider à graduer sa force. Il avait varié les exercices mais le principe restait toujours le même. Eteindre ou attiser le feu qui se combinait à merveille avec le vent.

Tomoyo ne disait jamais rien pendant les entrainements, mais elle était soulagée que le pouvoir de Sakura soit peu à peu sous contrôle. Le groupe se portait de mieux en mieux et la progression en était grandement facilitée. Ils avaient déjà fait une grande partie du trajet vers le centre de la forêt noire en seulement trois jours de marche et marchaient actuellement le long d'une rivière qui semblait se jeter dans un lac, un peu plus loin.

-Hey Tomoyo… Regarde un peu par là. Souffla Sakura à sa cousine, en désignant du menton ce petit lac sur leur droite.

Il semblait effectivement y avoir une grande quantité d'eau à droite. Tomoyo n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour sentir la présence du lac, mais elle sourit en devinant l'idée de Sakura.

-Je sais, ça sera pour cette nuit… répondit-elle sur le même ton que la roussette. Mais pas un mot aux garçons.

-Pour qui tu me prends ! Rétorqua Sakura.

Le petit échange n'avait pas échappé au regard bleu sombre d'Eriol, mais il n'avait pas réussi à saisir le moindre mot, et de toute façon cela ne semblait pas le regarder. Il s'inquiétait plutôt de leur position, car à en juger par le lac qu'ils approchaient, ils étaient bien trop à l'Est de la position qu'il pensait atteindre. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Tomoyo tenait un compte très précis de leur marche, et demandait fréquemment une estimation du temps qui leur restait à parcourir la forêt. A ce rythme, elle allait bientôt découvrir qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il les menait. Il devait avouer que l'idée d'avoir la dame du lac à dos ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, sans compter que sa fierté en prendrait un coup s'il s'était réellement perdu dans son propre fief.

Sakura et Sora avaient crapahuté toute la journée et le petit garçon était épuisé. Shaolan avait accepté de le porter sur ses épaules après que le garnement l'ait presque supplié pendant bien une dizaine de minutes.

-Et Sora ! Ne t'avise pas de baver sur mes cheveux ! Ronchonna Shaolan en portant Sora.

-Non non… lâcha Sora qui semblait plutôt sur le point de s'endormir.

Le petit était clairement en train de s'endormir. Sa tête dodelinait de plus en plus et ses yeux se fermaient seuls alors qu'il luttait contre la fatigue. Sakura les observait, marchand juste à côté d'eux avec Kelo et Tomoyo.

Elle ne cachait pas son sourire goguenard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, Sakura ?

-Oh rien… C'est juste que… je me rends compte qu'en réalité, tu aimes bien les enfants... Je ne l'avais pas réalisé plus tôt, mais tu es bien plus gentil qu'il n'y parait ! Sourit-elle. Quand on y pense, tu t'es toujours comporté comme un prince avec nous. Sous tes aires de brute se cacherait-il un véritable gentilhomme ?

-Ne me tente pas… je risquerais de te montrer mes pires travers. Rétorqua le brun dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

Tomoyo et Eriol, qui suivaient l'échange, trouvèrent le visage cramoisi de Shaolan tout à fait hilarant. Le voyage était tellement plus agréable dans cette ambiance, ça s'apparentait presque à une randonnée entre amis. Mais personne n'oubliait les raisons qui les avaient amenés ici. Ce moment privilégié, chacun connaissait sa valeur et le chérissait pour le temps qu'il durerait.

Le repas fut animé ce soir-là, rempli d'anecdotes et de rires. Sakura et Sora avaient dansé en riant sur les chants de Tomoyo qui embrasait l'air de sa voix enchanteresse. Les garçons se ravissaient de cette atmosphère presque festive. Eriol gardait les yeux fermés et s'enivrait de la voix claironnante de la dame du lac tandis que Shaolan gardait son regard fixé sur les deux danseurs. Sakura et Sora bougeaient sans grande coordination, mais leurs mouvements rigolos faisaient éclater leurs rires cristallins. En fin de soirée tout le monde chantait avec entrain.

-Bon, il se fait tard… il est temps, Sakura. Annonça Tomoyo.

Sakura arrêta sa discussion animée avec Eriol et Shaolan pour se tourner vers sa cousine. Elle opina et se levait sans rien ajouter, appelant Sora pour qu'il la rejoigne.

-Yoooooouuuuuuupiii ! Exulta ce dernier.

-Vous allez où ? Demanda Eriol en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te trouve bien curieux ! Rit Tomoyo. Nous allons au lac, faire un brin de toilette. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on revient dans une heure tout au plus.

-Et ne vous avisez pas de nous suivre ! Ajouta Sakura, fixant Shaolan en particulier.

-Hey pourquoi tu dis ça ? Comme si te suivre pouvait m'intéresser… je te vois déjà bien assez dans la journée. Mais si tu me le demandes gentiment, je veux bien te laver le dos…

-Pas même en rêve ! Siffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Prendre un bain en cette saison était un vrai privilège que peu de gens pouvaient s'accorder. Car même s'il ne faisait pas froid comme sur les monts glacés d'Ase Gard, le temps était encore frais dans la forêt du Nord et l'eau du lac était froide, mais heureusement Tomoyo était là. La jeune femme se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau pourtant glacée sans que la moindre grimace ne se dessine sur son visage.

Elle toucha la surface argentée de l'eau du bout des doigts, et en un instant, la partie du lac ou elle se trouvait se réchauffa. Les poissons furent chassés vers les parties plus froides et en quelques instants, le petit bassin qu'elle avait créé était chaud et accueillant. Des vapeurs en émanaient et faisait soupirer la brune de plaisir. Elle s'installa sur une pierre, se délaçant avec plaisir avant d'appeler les deux autres.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller.

-OUAIIIIISSSS ! Hurla l'enfant en sautant dans le bassin, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage.

Sakura était plus modérée. Avant d'entrer dans l'eau, elle fit souffler une brise au sommet des arbres, décrochant quelques feuilles médicinales qu'elle avait remarqué en venant. Elle les fit tomber dans le bassin qui se parfumait peu à peu de douce odeur. Puis elle pénétrait à son tour dans l'eau divinement chaude et revigorante.

-Dites, pourquoi les garçons n'avaient pas le droit de venir avec nous ? Questionna Sora.

-Parce que ce sont des hommes. Rétorqua Sakura en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

Mais pour Sora, cet état de fait n'avait rien d'évident. Il resta perplexe, se comparant mentalement aux deux garçons sans comprendre.

-Mais moi aussi, je suis un homme !

-Eriol et Shaolan sont des hommes adultes. Toi Sora tu es encore une enfant… Nuança Tomoyo, sachant qu'elle allait probablement agacer l'enfant. Elle afficha un air désolée en cachant du mieux possible le rire qu'elle tentait étouffer devant l'air outré du petit.

-Mais non ! Moi aussi je suis un homme ! Protestait le petit brun.

-Non… Toi Sora, tu n'es encore qu'un _petit_ bonhomme. Railla Sakura, canaille. Tu ne seras un homme que lorsque tu te comporteras comme tel, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas ! Et j'en ai la preuve….

-AH OUAIS ? Bouillonna le petit, faisant de plus en plus rire son ainée.

-Oui ! affirma-t-elle en l'éclaboussant.

-Hééé ! Ralla Sora en répliquant vivement, entamant une bataille d'eau avec Sakura.

Pendant un moment, le bassin tumultueux devint une aire de jeu où les jets d'eau et les éclaboussures arrivaient de tous les côtés. Même Tomoyo se prit au jeu, s'alliant à Sora pour couler Sakura. Puis, face à la dextérité de la dame du lac, les deux Kinomoto s'allièrent à leur tour. Mais c'était peine perdue… Tout le monde riait avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que la bataille d'eau se calme, clôturée par la victoire écrasante de la maitre d'eau.

-Alors Sora ! Tu vois, t'en es encore un ! Scanda Sakura en riant gaiement. Seuls les enfants jouent encore à ce genre de jeu !

-Ben alors toi aussi, Sakura-nee ! Rétorqua l'enfant vertement, tirant la langue en riant.

Sakura repartit alors dans un fou-rire cristallin sous le regard courroucé de petit prélat. Quelques instants plus tard, le calme était revenu. Elle lava le dos de Sora avant de le laisser partir pour qu'il puisse jouer avec Kelo.

La roussette s'installa ensuite plus confortablement dans le bassin d'eau chaude, au côté de Tomoyo. Sakura avait un air détendu et soupirait d'aise. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et regardait le ciel. Mais quelque chose semblait la déranger puisque de petits plis se dessinèrent instantanément sur son nez retroussé et sur son front.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tomoyo.

-Pas grand-chose… si ce n'est que cette soirée serait plus agréable si on pouvait… voir les étoiles ! Sourit la jeune femme, alliant l'acte à la parole.

Elle se contenta de claquer des doigts. L'instant d'après, le ciel pourtant couvert de nuages nocturnes se dégagea pour laisser place à une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes. Sakura était ravie de son effet et admirait la voute céleste alors que Sora soufflait d'admiration. Tout était si paisible… Les deux jeunes femmes se délectaient de ce moment de quiétude, écoutant distraitement les éclats de rire de Sora et le clapotis de l'eau claire.

-Humm… Comme c'est agréable… Soupira Tomoyo, alanguie.

S'était si bon… après tant de jours à marcher dans cette forêt. Un moment pour se délasser tranquillement, dans une source aussi chaude qu'un onzen. Tomoyo gardait les yeux fermés et se détendait au maximum, Sakura regardait distraitement Sora qui s'amusait comme un fou, éclaboussant tout sur son passage en battant des pieds. Mais le fond de l'air, cette nuit, était un peu frais et Sakura le réchauffa un peu d'un autre claquement de doigt pour éviter que le petit attrape un rhum. Tomoyo la regardait faire, affichant un micro sourire.

-Tes pouvoirs sont revenus à la normal. Constata-t-elle. Je suis rassurée… d'autant plus que ces entrainements t'ont également permis de renouer avec Shaolan. Tu peux remercier Freya pour cela. Grâce à elle, te voilà plus puissante et plus habile en plus d'avoir trouvé une façon de communiquer avec Shaolan. Je me trompe où vous vous entendez nettement mieux que lors de notre passage sur terre ?

-Non… on peut effectivement dire que nous entendons mieux… Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas, en ce qui concerne ta relation avec Eriol…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Tomoyo avait sifflé cette remarque avec une mauvaise foi dont elle ne se savait même pas capable, se refermant automatiquement sur elle-même. En réalité, elle était parfaitement au courant de sa jalousie mal placée… et Sakura semblait décidée à lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Oh arrête Tomoyo, je t'en prie ! Je suis naïve à bien des points mais il ne faut pas exagérer ! Tu es aussi exécrable qu'une harpie avec lui. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes crises de jalousie lorsqu'il parle avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Et tes regards alanguis lorsque tu penses que personne ne te voit ?!

-Je n'ai pas de regards alanguis ! S'offusqua Tomoyo.

-Mais bien sûr ! Ricana Sakura. Tu le regardes comme une désespérée. Un poisson hors de l'eau serait plus à l'aise que toi ! Pourquoi te montres tu aussi méchante alors que lui fait tout pour te plaire ? C'est vrai, il est parfait ! Un gentleman. Courtois, poli, intelligent… et en plus c'est un beau jeune homme, ce qui n'ôte rien. Je sais très bien que tu l'adores, alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? On dirait une sale enfant gâtée… Pourtant, je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Sakura s'était redressée dans le bassin et fixait Tomoyo avec insistance alors que cette dernière soupirait bruyamment en se laissant glisser plus profondément dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Elle laissait juste sa tête sortir de l'eau.

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples… Bien sûr, je sais qu'il m'apprécie. Il me l'a d'ailleurs montré à plusieurs reprises… Et je mentirais en disant que je suis insensible à son charme, bien au contraire. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour succomber à ce genre de futilités ! Sakura, tu sembles oublier bien trop souvent que nous sommes en _guerre_… Une _putain_ de guerre et toi tu voudrais que je m'amourache pour une idylle qui peut être la pire des faiblesses ? Glapit-elle piteusement, maudissant les tremblements dans sa voix. As-tu déjà pensé à ce qu'impliquerait ce type de relation dans un temps aussi troublé que le nôtre ? En laissant libre court à mes sentiments pour lui, je ne serais sans doute plus à même d'exercer mon rôle de prélat comme il se doit. Et ma priorité se doit de rester… toi. Sakura. Si je ne le repousse pas de toutes mes forces, j'ai peur de ne plus être capable de me battre ! Je veux vaincre ! Le reste viendra… après. Si je suis toujours en vie.

Un lourd silence accueillit cette déclaration. Sakura n'avait pas réalisé que Tomoyo se torturait à ce point. Mais en connaissant la brune, c'était parfaitement logique… La menace, grande, pesante… La menace de la guerre, de la mort. Il fallait être un roc avant tout. Une arme. Un soldat. Pourtant, même en sachant tout cela, Sakura n'était pas d'accord… La peur de voir les êtres chers mourir était toujours présente. Garder ses sentiments enfouis en soit ne les rendait pas moins vivants, ni moins dangereux… Seulement plus douloureux…

-Tes sentiments sont déjà là… bien enfouis ici. Rétorqua tristement Sakura, en posant son index sur la poitrine de Tomoyo, là où devait se trouver son cœur. Exprimés ou non, quelle différence ?

La question était faible, triste. Comme si Sakura connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Comme si elle aussi ressentait ce vide qui rongeait son corps tout entier. Tomoyo avait pourtant tout fait pour repousser ce sentiment le plus loin possible. Elle était intelligente, raisonnable, stratégique… _Elle se détestait tellement._ Mais ignorer et blesser Eriol était la seule solution pour les maintenir loin de cette menace. S'éloigner…

-Je ne sais pas si la différence existe vraiment en moi… Mais pour lui. Pour lui ça sera peut-être plus simple… Si un jour, il devait nous arriver malheur, et que j'aie à choisir entre vous deux… Je te choisirais Sakura, qu'importe mon amour, ma famille, ma vie... Je crois qu'il en est de même pour lui. Bien sûr, je ressens cette atroce souffrance… la douleur de savoir à quoi l'on renonce réellement. Le remord de laisser son amour se consumer… Je n'ai jamais souffert comme ça.

-Je préfèrerais cette situation, plutôt que le regret de ne jamais avoir la moindre chance d'exprimer ce sentiment. Lâcha Sakura avec plus de verve qu'elle aurait voulue.

Cette remarque grisa Tomoyo.

- … Désolée, Toyo. C'est juste que… . Je ne suis pas aussi sotte que ce que vous vous imaginez, Eriol et toi… J'ai parfaitement compris où Shaolan veut en venir. Il a fait sa déclaration hier soir. Et j'ai aussi parfaitement compris mes propres sentiments à son égard… . Non, pas encore parfaitement… Oh je ne dis pas que les choses sont simples ! Loin de là même… Je sais qu'il n'est pas sérieux et que je suis sans doute simplement une nouvelle proie. Mais moi… moi… Il a fait naitre une chose étrange en moi. C'est dangereux, douloureux et ça m'effraye aussi un peu. Je doute encore. Beaucoup. Seulement vois-tu, douter ne sers à rien dans mon cas. Puisque même s'il m'aimait sincèrement, et que moi aussi j'éprouve ce sentiment… Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je le sais. Pourtant par moment… j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire…

- Je suis… sincèrement désolée, Sakura. S'étrangla Tomoyo, sincèrement désespérée par la révélation. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Je savais bien qu'il prenait une place importante, mais je croyais… Je pensais que tu ne ferais pas attention à cela. Que tu le considèrerais simplement comme un ami, sans chercher plus loin.

Sakura sourit à cette réplique. L'allongeant à son tour dans le bassin pour regarder les étoiles tout en battant un peu des pieds pour créer des petites ondes dans l'eau.

-Oui… j'aurais pu. Si je n'avais pas autant envie de toucher sa peau… si l'odeur de ses cheveux ne me donnait pas envie de glisser ma main dedans… Si je n'avais pas aussi _mal_ lorsqu'il me frôle… Si j'avais pu ignorer tout cela, il aurait pu être un _ami_. Mais il me suffit de continuer à faire comme si c'était le cas. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une candide bonne poire ! Aucune chance qu'une simple d'esprit comme moi s'attarde sur les profondeurs des sentiments inavoués. Soupira tristement Sakura

A bien y réfléchir, Sakura faisait toujours l'idiote quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Ingénue et innocente à tel point que cela en devenait affligeant. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, un masque. Un moyen de se protéger de la vérité. Tomoyo avait envie de vomir tant elle se sentait blessée par la douleur que devait ressentir sa cousine. Pourtant, aucun mot réconfortant ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait même pas à relever la tête.

Cela aussi faisait partie du fardeau qu'un monarque devait porter. Et pourtant c'était la première fois que Sakura évoquait le sujet.

-Je ne peux que deviner ta douleur… si je pouvais…

-Je sais… Pour moi, ce type de relation est totalement impossible. Mais pas pour toi ! Alors je t'en prie, ne gâche pas cette chance. Parle-lui… La guerre nous a déjà pris tant de choses, pourquoi lui laisser encore ton amour ? Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il nous reste, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors même si nous sommes juste des marionnettes en sursis, faisons notre possible pour être le plus heureuses possibles. C'est trop facile de se cacher derrière la guerre pour ne rien tenter !

-…

Que répondre à cela ? Tomoyo ne savait pas… Elle n'avait jamais pensé de cette façon. Les réactions inconsidérées étaient plutôt la spécialité de Sakura. Mais peut-être était-elle simplement trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments… peut-être qu'en réalité, elle avait bêtement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

-Tu as sans doute raison… Je devrais peut-être prendre mon courage à deux mains, et me retrouver en première ligne pour une fois. Répondit Tomoyo, un micro sourire aux lèvres. Mais dans ce cas tu devrais en faire autant ! Tu devrais dire la vérité à Shaolan… Même si tu ne peux pas répondre à ses sentiments.

-Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi au juste ? « Hé salut ! Ça va ? Quoi de neuf ? Au fait, la personne qui a gâché ta vie, c'est moi ! Ben oui puisque… »

-Héé Sakura-ne ! Appela Sora, coupant Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ?

-Les garçons, ils ont toujours pas le droit de venir ?

-Non, toujours pas. Pourquoi ? Demanda la roussette en fronçant les sourcils, suivant le regard de Sora qui fixait un point dans le sous-bois, intrigué.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle, la regarda avec ses yeux rieurs en annonçant gaiement :

-Ben parce qu'ils sont là ! Ha ha ha ! Disait le petit en désignant un endroit sombre dans la forêt.

Aussitôt, un bruissement se fit entendre. Des bruits de bois secs qui craquaient sous les pas. Puis deux silhouettes qui se détachèrent de la forêt pour s'approcher du lac. Une, celle d'Eriol, était légèrement voutée et honteuse tandis que l'autre, celle de Shaolan, restait droite et fière, nullement gênée d'avoir agi comme un pervers.

-Espèces de voyeurs ! Obsédés ! hurla Sakura en attrapant une serviette pour se couvrir. Elle en faisait voler une jusqu'à Tomoyo aussi.

-Non mais je rêve ! Rétorqua Shaolan. Prends pas tes désires pour la réalité, planche à pain ! On n'est pas là…

-Planche à pain ?! Releva Sakura, rouge pivoine.

-…pour vous mater ! On est venu vous chercher ! Ça fait des heures que vous êtes partis ! Expliqua le firescaper avec humeur.

_« La meilleure façon d'éviter d'avoir l'air fautif, c'est de s'énerver contre une accusation injuste… »_ Se dit-il, content de sa prestation. D'ailleurs Sakura semblait presque prête à le croire. Sora de son côté, riait à gorge déployé et sans vergogne alors qu'il venait de dénoncer les deux hommes.

Eriol, quant à lui, arborait une attitude bien différente. Il espérait, naïvement, stupidement même, que s'il se faisait aussi discret qu'une pierre, il échapperait à cette situation foireuse… Il était encore plus rouge que Sakura, mais de gêne, et ne cessait de chercher une solution de repli. Lui n'était venu que pour empêcher Shaolan de faire une bêtise. Pourquoi tout cela devait-il tomber sur lui ?

-Planche à pain ! Bouillonna Sakura. Franchement vous me décevez… Surtout toi Eriol. Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous planquez là ? Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

Elle faisait tout pour paraitre assurée et en colère, mais en fait elle était très inquiète.

-On vient d'arriver ! Désolé les filles, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'en dissuader ! Se justifia Eriol. Vraiment je suis navré… Je vous jure qu'il n'était pas dans mon attention… Je ne suis absolument pas un pervers dans ce genre ! Même si vous êtes ravissantes, je ne peux le nier, surtout toi, Tomoyo… mais je…

Grossière erreur… Erreur mortelle même d'après Sakura. Eriol était fou de provoquer Tomoyo de la sorte !

Le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom fit revenir la brune au présent. Elle releva doucement la tête alors que son corps aux formes généreuses et mouillées était animé par de petits tremblements qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid et que des ronds dans l'eau se formaient lentement et agitaient le lac. Ses cheveux d'ébènes, encore plus sombres que d'habitude à cause de l'eau, empêchait les garçons de voir son visage. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle riait... Mais personne ne s'y trompait… Sakura la regardait avec fascination, un sourire malsain naissant sur son visage et une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Shaolan, qui malgré ses dires, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la roussette. Mais Eriol lui, restait fasciné par Tomoyo, qui relevait tout doucement la tête.

-Cette fois c'en est trop… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par la rage. Vous allez payer cher cette humiliation…. Je vous jure que les flammes de l'enfer vous sembleront douces en comparaison de mes punitions.

-Sora, Kelo…Venez, on s'éclipse… Murmura Sakura, connaissant parfaitement sa cousine et prenant la menace au sérieux.

Les windscaper s'envolèrent avec Kelo et lévitèrent haut dans le ciel pour observer la scène sans être inquiétés alors que l'eau de tout le lac s'animait en des vagues de plusieurs mètres avec un ressac et un courant de plus en plus dangereux. Le pouvoir de l'eau, en cet endroit précis, était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'Eriol avait imaginé.

-Euh… Attends Tomoyo !

-Humiliation, n'exagérons rien… tout au plus c'est une…

-AGUA FRIGIDA !

La colère de Tomoyo eu pour effet de générer un véritable raz-de-marée. Le lac avait été totalement vidé par ses soins et les malheureux garçons pris au piège par ses eaux durent user de tous leurs pouvoirs pour ne pas mourir face à son courroux.

Sora riait à gorge déployée, perché sur le dos de Ceroberos qui observait le spectacle avec un air désabusé. Sakura aussi trouvait la colère de Tomoyo un peu démesurée, mais elle se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, alors que chacun était endormi et que Sakura montait la garde qu'un dernier visiteur rentra au camp.

-le fuyard revient sur ses pas… Chuchota Sakura, goguenarde.

-Tu ne dors pas cette fois ? Rétorqua Eriol, s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme pour fixer le bois.

-Non. J'ai retenu la leçon. Grimaça Sakura. Vous avez vraiment mis Tomoyo en colère, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de partir aussi longtemps. Je suis sûre que tu as entendu Sora vous appeler pour vous dire que Tomoyo était calmée. Pourquoi es-tu resté aussi longtemps seul ? Shaolan est rentré il y a plusieurs heures…

-Shaolan n'a pas autant à craindre de Tomoyo que moi ! Siffla Eriol.

Si Sakura s'étonnait de l'impatience qu'elle avait décelée dans la voix du brun, elle ne lui en fit pas part. À la place, elle lui adressait un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolée pour toi… Mais tu sais, elle ne te déteste pas, loin de là. Laisse-lui juste encore un peu de temps, elle arrivera bientôt à y voir plus clair. Et à ce moment-là, j'espère, vous vous trouverez enfin…

-Je rêve où tu donnes dans le courrier du cœur ?

La remarque septique eut au moins bon ton de faire glousser la jeune fille.

-Disons que je tente de me rendre utile. Alors, tu me dis pourquoi tu es resté aussi longtemps seul ? Même si tu redoutes Tomoyo, je doute que tu l'aies fuit comme ça toute la soirée uniquement parce que tu crains une bonne engueulade.

-Non… tu marques un point. Ma mère était encore pire que Tomoyo pour les punitions, alors de ce côté-là je ne crains plus rien. En fait je faisais une petite inspection. Il semblerait que les sorciers qui nous ont attaqué n'étaient que des brigands de bas étages de Mystfolk. Il n'y a personne à nos trousses. Et rien de parait indiquer qu'Endor nous poursuit…

-Mais ? demanda Sakura.

-Pourquoi y aurait-il un « mais » ?

-Quand tu commences à parler comme ça, il y a toujours un « mais ».

Eriol sourit brièvement à la remarque. Il était visiblement démasqué et plus transparent qu'il ne le pensait. Autant continuer et expliquer clairement ce qui l'ennuyait.

-… Je m'interroge. Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici, Sakura ? Pourquoi dans mon fief ? Maintenant qu'on a récupéré Shaolan, je m'attendais presque à ce que tu nous annonces de but en blanc que nous allions attaquer Endor ! Comment se fait-il qu'on reste ici alors que je sais que tu as parfaitement remarqué que j'étais perdu dans cette forêt ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de retrouver le temple. Et de toute manière la couronne ne t'intéresse pas plus qu'avant. Je me trompe ? Alors Sakura… que faisons-nous ici ?

Sakura laissa échapper un long soupir. Cette conversation ne lui disait guère. Mais depuis le temps que ça lui pendait au nez… Tomoyo devait se poser la même question.

-Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de Freya… je lui ai donné ma parole, alors même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Nous irons jusqu'au Tropaïon. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue moi aussi… il y a sans doute d'autres villes comme Alfheim dans le pays, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment faire pour les sauver. J'espère que Clow est encore là, quelque part. J'aimerai tellement le trouver… le rejoindre et l'aider…

Eriol ne réponda rien à cela. De toute façon Sakura n'attendait pas de réponse. Il comprenait aisément ses inquiétudes. Relever un pays n'était pas simplement prendre les armes et attaquer l'envahisseur. Dans leur cas, il fallait soigner un peuple malade, meurtri par des années d'esclavage, d'injustice et de mépris. Comment guérir le cœur de ces gens ? Clow avait-il réellement une réponse à cette question…

-Va te coucher Sakura. Je prends la relève.

Sakura obtempéra sans demander son reste, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin aller dormir un peu. Elle s'installa sur sa couchette, contre Kelo et Sora. Elle dorlota un instant l'enfant emmitouflé dans les couvertures puis se positionna à son tour contre l'énorme lion. Mais avant de fermer l'œil, elle scruta un moment la silhouette immobile de Shaolan, juste sur sa droite. Le brun semblait dormir paisiblement. Ses cheveux châtaigne cachaient une partie de son visage, mais elle pouvait toujours voir ses lèvres fines. Et deviner son regard brulant…

_« Tu te fais du mal pour rien, ma pauvre »_ Se maudit-elle en se retournant, cherchant pendant un long moment à trouver le sommeil.

Sans se douter que tout cela faisait partie du plan finement orchestré par Freya. La déesse qui depuis le début, avait vu en Shaolan l'allié idéal pour Sakura. Capable à la fois de la protéger, de la guider et de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était. Freya avait offert à Sakura le plus beau des pouvoirs : La capacité de puiser au plus profond de son cœur pour en tirer le meilleur. Et même si la sorcière n'en était pas encore consciente, sa plus grande force n'était pas le vent venu du ciel, mais celui qui naissait dans son cœur et cela grâce au retour du traitre qui aurait dû mourir… Car Shaolan aurait dû mourir dans la grotte du fief du Sud. Les dieux le savaient mais la déesse de l'amour avait intercédé en sa faveur.

_« Shaolan peut être une grande menace. Mais j'ai décidé de croire en lui… de lui accorder ma confiance comme je l'avais déjà fait par le passé pour cette autre personne. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée une fois de plus. J'espère que cette histoire sera différent, parce qu'il ne s'agit plus réellement de mon pouvoir… Il ne s'agit plus du pouvoir de Freya dorénavant, mais de celui de Sakura. Alors peut-être que la fin serait différente. Je compte sur toi, Sakura. » _Murmura Freya en regardant sa jumelle s'endormir.

A suivre…

Je n'ai pas trouvé d'infos sur le **Tropaïon** mais il me semble que le mot vient d'un rituel grec. C'est un monticule fait des casques des vaincus après une bataille. Mais pour le coup, l'idée de la tour est une reprise du manga Air Gear.  
>La Tour du Tropaïon est le territoire de la Sleeping Forest. Au sommet se trouve, enfermés dans une boîte, les Régalias du Ciel. C'est une tour inversée, son sommet se situe à 24 km sous la couche terrestre. À cette profondeur la pression est 4 fois plus forte qu'à la surface du sol, les poumons sont littéralement écrasés sous la poitrine et on a l'impression de "se noyer dans l'air". Seule Ringo, la "Reine des Epines", n'est pas gênée par cela car sur la "Route des Ronces", les poumons sont constamment soumis à une pression semblable. Ikki y est entré pour la première fois dans le tome 1 avant même de se mettre à l'Air Treck. C'est dans la tour que se déroule la finale du Gram Scale Tournament, la Sleeping Forest a donc un avantage certain sur ce terrain.<p>

Questions de Seï :

A votre avis, qui peut être la prêtresse du Tropaïon ?  
>Eriol et Shaolan ont-ils entendu ce que les filles se sont dit lorsqu'elles se baignaient dans le lac ?<br>Vous avez une idée des dieux du Tropaïon, maintenant que vous savez que les dieux seront ceux de la mythologie grec ?

Alors alors ?! Verdict ?


	19. Chapitre 18: Delphes la capitale oubliée

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent…

**RAR :**

**Neliia : **Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Et oui, Sakura n'a toujours à réussi à caser qu'elle est la reine de faneas, la pauvre… Faut dire que Shaolan ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Tu n'es pas très loin pour la prêtresse du Tropaïon…et pour les dieux aussi ! Tu as vu juste pour Gaïa.  
>J'espère que la suite sera aussi à ton goût.<br>Encore une fois, merci de me suivre et de répondre à mes questions en fin de chapitre. Ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des échanges. Alors merci d'être là chaque mois.

**Miss Coca-cola :** Hey ! Et oui Sakura a pris de la bouteille sur le chapitre précédent. Elle est loin d'être stupide et un brin plus observatrice que ce qu'on lui accorde généralement comme crédit. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le caractère capricieux insoupçonné de Tomoyo. C'était très drôle, contente que ça t'ai plu. C'est marrant parce que pour les questions que je pose en fin de chapitre, Neliia et toi pensez toutes les deux à Kaho ) Mais vous aurez votre réponse dans quelques lignes… J'espère que la suite te plaira. J'attends tes impressions avec impatience, comme toujours ).

Très bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 18 : Delphes, la capitale oubliée. **

-Sakura-nee ! Sakura-nee réveille-toi ! On est attaqué par des monstres bizarres. Ils sont énooormes, c'est super !

_« C'est quoi toute cette agitation ? Où est mon café ? »_

Même Sora savait que Sakura n'était bonne à rien avant le café… Alors pourquoi la bousculait-il comme ça ? Il tenait à faire une expérience de mort subite ou quoi ? Et puis pour commencer, quelle heure était-il exactement ?!

-Sora, va rejoindre Tomoyo et Eriol et fait en sorte qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas, s'il te plait. Je vais essayer de réveiller Sakura… Dit une voix profonde et grave que Sakura, malgré son esprit embrumé, attribuait sans mal à Shaolan.

Oh ? Il voulait retenter sa chance ? Sakura n'était pourtant pas prête à luis simplifier la tâche… mais cette odeur subtile de café, elle, pourrait peut-être l'aider à ouvrir les yeux…

Sakura respirait avec délice les volutes du précieux liquide, mais ouvrir les yeux était encore trop difficile. L'odeur lui suffisait… l'odeur et cette main délicate et chaude qui s'était glissée dans ses cheveux. Une grande main, pas vraiment douce, mais tendre. Habile. Des mains que Sakura adorait…

-Allez Sakura. Ouvre les yeux. Une belle journée nous attend. Murmura la voix chaude de Shaolan à son oreille. Des golems sont là. Ils sont envoyés par la prêtresse du Nord. Viens les voir… Il y a quelqu'un avec eux que tu seras ravie de retrouver.

Sakura ouvrit un œil paresseux à cette remarque.

Shoalan avait un regard rieur, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et lui caressait doucement les cheveux, se régalant de pouvoir être si proche d'elle. Il ne doutait pas que cet instant n'était dû qu'au réveil partiel de la sorcière et que dès qu'elle aurait émergé totalement, elle le congédierait vertement. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien à craindre : Sakura lui souriait d'un air rêveur et semblait apprécier la caresse. Puis son attention fut happée par les effluves de café qu'elle humectait, puis les bruits environnants.

Elle se saisit de la tasse de café au radar et se redressa, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, se désintéressant de Shaolan qui ne semblait vraiment pas faire le poids contre le liquide noir et chaud. Le brun s'en sentit légèrement outré d'ailleurs mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- … ki s'passe ? ….nnemis ?

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient nos ennemis. Ils sont venus nous chercher et nous guider vers la cité oubliée qui abrite le Tropaïon. Il semblerait que la prêtresse du jugement commence à perdre patience et qu'elle s'agace que son prélat ne soit pas encore arrivé. Elle a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle est assez… exigeante. Expliqua Shaolan avec un sourire goguenard alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà Eriol et son air ennuyé face au sermon que ne manquerait pas de lui réserver la prêtresse du Nord.

Sakura ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, bien trop occupée à fixer les énormes géants qui étaient arrivés pendant son sommeil. Cinq énormes colosses de pierre, si grands qu'ils touchaient presque la cime des arbres. Ils cachaient une grande partie de la clarté du jour déjà occultée par la végétation luxuriante. Sora était déjà perché sur l'épaule d'un des golems et riait en s'amusant à nettoyer les restes d'un nid de moineau qui avait élu domicile dans le cou du monstre. Eriol et Tomoyo étaient au sol, en pleine discussion animée avec une personne bien plus petite que Sakura ne pouvait pas voir de là où elle était.

Elle s'approcha donc, lentement, posant sa tasse de café près du feu.

Un se décalant un peu, elle put enfin reconnaitre… un énorme félin, avec de grandes ailes repliées dans son dos. Un fauve presque en tous points identique à Kelo, juste à sa droite. Sauf que celui-ci était noir. Entièrement noir…

-Gotar ! Gotar, c'est toi ?! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur l'énorme lion céleste, le gardien de Clow Read.

« _Te voilà enfin réveillée gamine ! Tu as bien poussé depuis que je ne t'ai vu… Je me sens encore plus vieux en constatant que les lionceaux sont devenus des chasseurs. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu faisais la sieste entre mes pattes… Mais trêve de bavardage, il est grand temps de se mettre en route…_ »

-Il a raison, Sakura. Abonda Eriol. On doit se dépêcher. Il semblerait que ma prêtresse soit à bout de patiente…. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de la contrarier…

-Attends une minute… Tiqua Sakura. Eriol, tu entends ce que dit Gotar ? Pourtant tu ne comprends pas ce que dit Kelo. Comment ça se fait ?

Eriol avait l'air passablement ennuyé. Seule Sakura semblait se poser la question –et Sora mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Shaolan et Tomoyo étaient-ils au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se tramer derrière son dos… Sakura plissa les sourcils, faisant naitre des plis sur son front, et observait tour à tour ses compagnons.

_« Tu ne lui a encore rien dit ?_ S'étonna Gotar, s'adressant cette fois directement à Eriol. _Il est grand temps que tu parles de ta famille avec Sakura, mon garçon._ _Mais passons… Vous règlerez cela plus tard. Nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps. Allons-y, un message du prêtre de Skyrim vous attend aussi. »_

-De mon papa ? Ouais ! Super !

Le groupe se mit rapidement en marche. Bien sûr, Sakura harcela Gotar de questions pendant tout le début du trajet. Mais le fauve lui répondit inlassablement qu'elle aurait les réponses à ses questions plus tard, une fois qu'ils seraient au temple. Sakura savait bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien face au flegmatique lion noir. Depuis lors, la jeune reine trépignait d'impatience et faisait tout son possible pour presser le pas. Ses questions sur Eriol avaient totalement quitté son esprit. Pourtant ce dernier avait un comportement de plus en plus étrange, il restait très silencieux et bien maussade pour un homme qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à ses autres compagnons.

-Tu m'as l'air bien anxieux. Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'enquit Tomoyo.

-Il s'inquiète des lubies que Nakuru sera capable d'inventer si nous arrivons vraiment trop en retard ! Ricana Shaolan, marchant juste à côté de la brune. Tu as peur qu'elle ait fait repeindre tous les bâtiments de la ville en rose ? Demanda-t-il encore en s'adressant à Eriol cette fois.

-Nakuru ? Qui est Nakuru ? Intervint Tomoyo, avide d'en savoir le plus possible.

-La prêtresse de mon temple… Et la mairesse de la Capitale oubliée qui portait anciennement le nom de Delphes. Mais tu ne dois pas la connaitre, Tomoyo. Ce n'est pas étonnant. C'était il y a bien longtemps. Delphes était un temps la capitale de Faneas, mais la cité s'est enfoncée dans le sol et a finalement complètement disparue de la surface de la terre. Il y a un grand pouvoir caché en ses profondeurs, c'est pourquoi la ville et ses habitants sont restés à l'écart.

-J'ai hâte de voir cet endroit. Surtout depuis le temps que nous tournons en rond dans cette maudite forêt !

-Oh tient… Tu… tu avais remarqué qu'on était perdu ? Demanda Eriol, l'air de rien, alors qu'une grimace totalement hilarante apparaissait sur son visage palissant et que Shaolan, en bon spectateur, se mettait à rire.

-Tu me prends réellement pour une imbécile… Je sais depuis longtemps que tu es perdu, Eriol. Tu tournes en rond chaque nuit, tu regardes chaque arbres en fronçant les sourcils et tu soupires à chaque fois qu'il y a une vue dégagée et que tu ne reconnais pas la forêt. Alors, c'est cette Nakuru qui t'inquiète ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

Tomoyo était épatante, vraiment. Si épatante. Sous ses airs d'aristocrate guindée, elle avait eu la finesse de le préserver en voyant qu'il était égaré. Elle savait se montrer dure et froide tout en restant délicate et attentionnée. Il lui était reconnaissant.

Et pour répondre à la question initiale. Non… il n'était pas réellement inquiet à propos de la prêtresse. Il avait bien plus d'inquiétude à propos de la réaction de Sakura, lorsqu'elle aurait les réponses qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience, et que lui présentait. Tomoyo semblait elle aussi l'avoir remarqué. Ses prunelles marines renvoyaient des éclats d'inquiétudes de plus en plus pressants. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ce fut une nouvelle fois Shaolan qui répondit à sa place.

-Il est plus inquiet pour Sakura. Dit-il, faisant ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à Eriol qui s'étonnait que son ami ait deviné si juste. C'est facile à remarquer quand on voit comme tu la couves du regard. Continua le brun pour répondre à la question muette. Tu as peur de l'épreuve ? Ou alors tu as peur qu'elle manque de détermination ? J'ai cru comprendre que certaines données m'échappaient encore vis-à-vis de Sakura, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : elle n'abandonne jamais. Alors je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, mon ami.

-Sakura avance toujours, qu'importe le chemin à emprunter. Sembla se rappeler Eriol, se rassurant un peu à ce souvenir.

Tomoyo abonda d'un sourire alors que les trois amis regardaient Sakura et Sora avancer en riant. Elle n'était même pas étonnée de remarquer à quel point ils se comprenaient bien. Elle avait la sensation que tout cela était parfaitement normal en fin de compte, c'était… comme ça que les choses devaient se passer.

_« Nous nous sommes trouvés et chacun comble un manque dans le cœur des autres. C'était inévitable quand on y pense. Puisque chacun d'entre nous a perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre. Nous sommes devenus bien plus que des amis. Finalement, il n'y a pas que notre mission qui nous rapproche. C'est simplement que nous avons besoin les uns des autres. Nous sommes une famille…»_

La marche durait depuis plusieurs heures. Les golems les avaient abandonnés les uns après les autres, rentrant chez eux où leur famille les attendait. Il ne restait que Gotar pour les guider. Il marchait à la tête du groupe avec Kelo alors que Sora s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il voyait sur le dos de ce dernier. Juste un peu plus en arrière, Tomoyo et Sakura discutaient avec animation. L'ambiance était plutôt agréable compte tenu de la situation. Eriol était un peu plus à l'écart avec Shaolan et prenait le temps d'étudier son fief.

-La végétation devient de plus en plus dense on dirait. Et le minerai aussi est différent. La roche est de plus en plus dure sous nos pieds… je pense qu'on est presque arrivé. Dit Eriol.

-Tout devient plus vert et plus magique ! S'amusa Sora. Et il y a de plus en plus de voix, de couleur et de magie partout. C'est génial ! Ici, mon empathie est un super don ! Tout est vraiment rigolo et les voix chantent dans ma tête ! Je comprends rien du tout mais c'est super ! Oh regarde Sakura-nee ! C'est quoi ça ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, demande plutôt à Eriol. Lui répondit Sakura.

-De quoi parles-tu ? De la tache de pierre sombre là-bas ? Demanda le juge, fronçant des sourcils sous ses lunettes en demi-lune pour fixer le même endroit que Sora. Il remarqua rapidement ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'enfant et par la même occasion la méprise qu'il avait faite mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de rectifier, une voix terriblement stridente s'éleva.

-Comment ça _« la tache de pierre_ » ?! Je suis un nain moi, monsieur ! Non mais quel toupet… la tache de pierre… Grommela l'étrange créature en prenant sa pioche et en creusant une galerie à une vitesse impressionnante pour quitter les voyageurs étonnés.

Après cet incident, Eriol ne dit plus rien…

Gotar les guidait vers le lac que les filles avaient investi la veille au soir. Puis il bifurqua vers l'ouest, pénétrant dans une clairière magnifique, où d'étranges stèles s'élevaient en cercle. A la vue des stèles, Eriol s'arrêta net, se souvenant subitement d'un détail d'une grande importance. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?! Ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient si emmêlés… Mais en revoyant ces grandes pierres se dresser vers le ciel, le déclic se fit enfin dans son esprit embrumé.

Il y avait quelqu'un, qui semblait attendre au centre des pierres. Une femme à en juger par la longue robe qu'elle portait, grise comme la pierre, de longs cheveux châtaigne et de grands yeux bleus. Gotar vint tout de suite à sa rencontre et dès qu'il parvint à sa hauteur, elle le gratifia d'une caresse délicate sur la tête. Cette jeune femme respirait l'aristocrate… ça se voyait tout de suite. Un peu comme chez Tomoyo. Le port altier, la retenue d'une reine, la beauté d'une déesse… Que pouvait-elle bien faire dans une forêt comme celle-ci, semblant loin de toute civilisation ? Le temple était-il tout près d'ici ? Tomoyo se posait toutes ces questions lorsque le groupe arriva à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui les salua d'un doux sourire avant de s'adresser à eux d'une voix claire.

-Bienvenu parmi nous… mes chers invités. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver enfin. Salua-t-elle avec sérieux. Le fief du nord est honoré de vous recevoir. Votre voyage a dû être éprouvant, mais rassurez-vous : vous êtes enfin arrivé à destination malgré la médiocrité de votre guide. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour cela, il faut dire qu'il n'est plus revenu en ces lieux depuis plusieurs années… Je ne peux vous cacher que je vous attendais nettement plus tôt… mais il semblerait que mon petit frère n'ait aucune notion d'orientation.

-Ton frère ? Releva Sora, étonné et curieux.

Le petit groupe se gaugea un instant. Sakura et Sora cherchaient qui pouvait bien être le petit frère en question, même si d'après les informations reçues, il ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne…

-C'est bon Nakuru-nee ! Pas la peine d'en faire une histoire, nous sommes là maintenant ! Tu n'avais qu'à venir à notre rencontre plus tôt ! Rétorqua Eriol avec humeur.

Etrangement, cette remarque fit perdre tout son sang-froid à la jeune femme qui passa de la ravissante jeune femme pleine de retenue à une tyrannique grande sœur agacée. Elle attrapa l'oreille d'Eriol en une fraction de seconde et tira dessus comme s'il était un gamin de cinq ans, sous les regards exorbités d'étonnement et les grimaces compatissantes du groupe interloqué.

-Aie aie aieuh ! Glapit le malheureux, subissant le courroux de la jolie prêtresse du Nord.

-E-Eriol ? Quand tu dis Nakuru-nee… c'est… c'est ta sœur ?! Demanda Sakura d'une voix abasourdie, faisant son possible pour ne pas trop être traumatisé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La dénommée Nakuru lâcha Eriol après cette question et le poussa en avant pour qu'il la présente décemment à ses compagnons. Ce qu'il fit après s'être massé l'oreille un instant.

-Ouais… Je vous présente Nakuru. Prêtresse du Tropaïon, temple du nord et mairesse de la citée de Delphes… et accessoirement ma sœur…

-Accessoirement ?! S'étrangla Sakura.

Nakuru semblait énormément s'amuser de la situation. La jeune femme posait alors son regard bleuté sur Eriol. Le jeune homme se tortillait légèrement et gardait le regard fuyant. Il sembla gêné par la révélation. Nakuru préférait jouer son rôle de grande sœur jusqu'au bout : Son sourire disparut tandis que ses poings se posaient sur ses hanches et qu'elle prenait un air colérique.

-Est-ce une façon de parler à sa grande sœur, Ri-nichan ! Et d'abord, vient ici me faire un énorme câlin si tu ne veux pas que je te retire les oreilles ! Dit-elle d'une voix très aigue avant de se jeter sur Eriol pour l'enlacer, ou l'étrangler suivant les points de vue.

Ce dernier avait tenté de se dégager mais rien n'y fit. Il restait figé en une étrange grimace étranglée. Il dû subir les câlins et les embrassades de sa grande sœur sous les rires et les moqueries de Tomoyo, Sakura et de Sora. Même Shaolan, pourtant compréhensif, commençait à rire sous cape. Il savait pertinemment à quel point Eriol détestait l'exubérance et les surnoms que lui donnait Nakuru. Cette dernière aussi en était parfaitement consciente, mais elle s'en contrefichait totalement, au plus grand désarroi du juge.

-Mais arrête à la fin, Nakuru-nee ! C'est gênant… Râla le brun en essayant désespérément de se recoiffer convulsivement.

-Tu nous présentes ? Demanda Tomoyo pour endiguer la dispute.

-Oh oui… désolé. Sakura, Tomoyo, Sora, je vous présente Nakuru. Ma grande sœur.

-Enchantée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Yukito ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre propos… Mais ne restons pas ici. J'ai envoyé Gotar vous chercher parce que les choses se sont remises en mouvement. Il est indispensable que nous en fassions autant, la lune sera bientôt pleine et nous ne pouvons pas attendre la prochaine. Mais entrez… Il fera meilleur à l'intérieur.

-Euh… On veut bien mais… Se risqua Sakura, avant d'être coupée par Sora.

-T'a pas vu Onee-san ! Y a pas de maison ici, alors on peut pas entrer !

-Sora !

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai…

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant à quel moment elle avait autant raté l'éducation de son neveu. Tomoyo venait de lui tirer gentiment l'oreille, lui glissant qu'il était malpoli de parler ainsi à la grande prêtresse. Mais cette dernière ne se formalisa pas et sourit avec douceur au petit bonhomme.

-Alors c'est toi Sora ? Tu es un jeune garçon très intelligent. En effet, il n'y a rien si tu regardes l'horizon… Mais si tu ne vois rien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien. En fait, Delphes et le Topaïon sont exactement ici…

-Elle a raison. Je ne regardais pas au bon endroit en vous guidant… Abonda Eriol. En réalité, je me suis souvenu de la vérité en arrivant ici. C'est endroit s'appelle la porte d'Ida. La porte vers le monde souterrain du nord, Delphes et la tour du Tropaïon… ce monde est juste sous tes pieds, Sora.

Sora regardait ses pieds, comme s'il essayait de voir sous le sol. Sakura faisait de même sans trop s'étonner, après tout il n'était pas étonnant que les quatre temples soient cachés. Skyrim dans le ciel d'Ase Gard, la tour du Tropaïon dans les profondeurs de Delphes.

Le rire clair de Nakuru se fit entendre alors qu'elle avançait les mains pour faire bouger les stèles. Eriol vint retrouver sa sœur et l'aida dans son office. A deux, ils firent bouger les pierres, mettant à jour un cercle magique orné de runes anciennes. Toutes les pierres se mirent en mouvement, dessinant rapidement un escalier magnifiquement sculpté qui s'enfonçait dans la pierre.

Tout d'abord étonné, le groupe reprit sa marche vers les profondeurs de la terre.

-Encore des souterrains… Souffla Tomoyo. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit _toujours_ des souterrains…

-Arrête de râler Toyo, et regarde mieux. Il n'y a rien de sombre ici et les pierres sont magnifiques. On dirait qu'elles ont toutes une couleur différente et qu'elles reflètent la lumière. C'est comme si une forêt vivait sous la terre…

Sakura avait raison. L'escalier et le couloir qu'ils empruntaient n'était pas sombre en réalité. Une magnifique lumière magique colorait les lieux d'une lueur verte de jungle tropicale. Et au bout du couloir, la surprise qui les attendait était encore bien plus belle, car devant eux s'étendait un vaste espace de galeries, de piliers grecs, de statues encore plus grandes que les golems et de maisons creusés dans la pierre. Le tout, envahi par les herbes, les branches et les racines dans un savant mélange. Des demeures, des palais, des parcs… une ville toute entière, grouillant de créatures diverses vivant sous la terre. Toute cette agitation s'animait sous un ciel magique et lumineux qui éclairait l'antique cité.

Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer que la vie avait prospéré à Delphes et qu'autant de monde y vivait, caché dans la pierre. Mais il n'y avait pas que de la pierre, loin de là. Le fief était verdoyant d'arbres étranges et gigantesques qui donnaient un aspect totalement irréel à ce lieu. Et au plus profond de la ville, Sakura pouvait voir une étrange petite forêt d'arbres bien particuliers au feuillage presque blanc.

-C'est magnifique… Sourit Tomoyo.

-Bienvenu dans la capitale oubliée du Nord, Delphes. Dans notre ville souterraine, vous rencontrerez toutes sortes de créatures… des nains, des golems bien sûr. Mais aussi des nymphes et des hommes. La cité est restée cachée pendant des décennies pour éviter de tenter les plus avares et protéger notre ressource la plus convoité et la plus dangereuse : le feryl. Le feryl a besoin d'un air frai, d'humidité et de lumière pour se former. A la différence des mines de Bald, nous ne voulons pas faire commerce de cette pierre car nous pensons que ce minerai, mal utilisé, pourrait mener le pays à sa perte. C'est pour cette raison que le peuple souterrain préfère vivre en autarcie dans nos contrées reculées. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, les âmes qui vivent ici sont Fanéaines, avec tout ce que cela implique. Mais hâtons-nous… tout le monde vous attends… Depuis que Yukito m'a prévenu que notre fief était votre prochaine destination, j'ai tout préparé pour votre venue.

Sakura aurait voulu protester, mais Eriol l'en empêcha d'un léger signe de tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas contrarier sa sœur et désirait se rendre au Tropaïon le plus rapidement possible. Inutile de s'attarder… cela risquerait de faire dévier la conversation sur des choses dérangeantes pour lui, surtout si Nakuru se mettait à évoquer les souvenirs d'enfances.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, la mairesse les emmena dans sa demeure pour leur proposer des rafraichissements et des lits pour se reposer un peu. Sora tombait de fatigue et s'endormit dès qu'il reçut le message de son père, Yukito, qui disait que tout allait bien à Ase Gard. Sakura était plutôt excitée dans cette nouvelle cité dont elle ne connaissait rien. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait décidé d'aller explorer la ville. Tomoyo l'accompagnait avec plaisir, curieuse elle aussi. Mais cette balade improvisée n'intéressait pas vraiment Shaolan. Lui, préférait rester chez Nakuru.

Il fut décidé que Sakura et Tomoyo iraient en ville, guidées par Eriol qui pourrait en profiter pour renouer avec son fief et Nakuru. Shaolan restait avec Sora. Même si ce dernier aurait sans doute aimé visiter la ville, il était évident qu'il avait plutôt besoin de sommeil. Il dormait déjà profondément, emmitouflé dans les fourrures épaisses de Kelo et de Gotar. Les deux félins et l'enfant formaient un magnifique tableau qui fit rire Sakura.

-Kelo… tu m'étonneras toujours. Il n'y a pas plus rapide que toi pour s'endormir n' importe où et dans n'importe quelle situation.

_« Après toi tu veux dire… »_ S'amusa le fauve en ouvrant juste un œil paresseux.

-… nan… c'est absolument faux… nia la jeune femme avec mauvaise foi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Tomoyo.

-Rien rien…

-A d'autres ! Je te connais Sak !

-Mais non rien je te jure !

-En fait Ceroberos a gentiment rappelé à notre chère Sakura qu'elle avait la palme dans le domaine. Expliqua Eriol avec un micro sourire qui en disait long.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?! Je rêve ! T'es pas vraiment mieux, _Ri-nichan_ ! Rétorqua Sakura. Et toi Gotar, inutile de traduire tout ce que dit Kelo à monsieur-je-veux-tout-savoir !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la carpette. Désolé Sakura mais je crois que même Eriol est plus éveillé que toi au matin. Répliqua Shaolan.

-Pas toi, Shao… Se lamenta Sakura en laissant tomber ses épaules.

Tout le monde rit à cette petite joute. La prêtresse fut la seule à ne pas s'esclaffer, bien trop interloquée pour cela.  
>Nakuru s'étonnait d'ailleurs du rire claire et cristallin des deux jeunes femmes auquel se mêlait celui, bien plus grave, de son cher petit frère et de Shaolan. Dans ses souvenirs, Eriol n'avait jamais ri comme ça. Il n'avait jamais semblé accorder de l'intérêt aux êtres qui l'entouraient. Il ne serait jamais intervenu dans la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Le changement était indéniable.<p>

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question puisque le petit groupe filait en ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois voyageurs et leur guide déambulaient dans Delphes.

Tomoyo se fascinait pour l'architecture et le travail de la pierre. Elle buvait les paroles d'Eriol qui lui racontait les légendes de ce fief mystérieux. Ensemble, ils visitèrent le tribunal de Thémis, la déesse de la loi. Puis le quartier des mines où les nains leurs firent voir des pierres plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Et enfin, le marché.

Les citadins étaient ravis de retrouver Eriol, leur prélat. Les nains en particulier, qui espéraient qu'il ouvre rapidement les portes du Tropaïon pour leur permettre d'y agrandir leurs mines et de renforcer les minerais du fief. Ils posèrent bien entendu des questions sur le futur monarque, mais Eriol restait évasif et personne n'insista. Le peuple semblait comprendre que la situation nécessitait une certaine méfiance.

Le marché plu énormément à Sakura. Elle s'émerveilla des babioles qu'un golem venait lui présenter, des couleurs vives et des odeurs qui venaient lui chatouiller les narines. Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes devant les bijoux qu'un golem taillait, et ensuite devant un jeu d'échec en marbre. Elle s'amusait comme une folle et courrait dans tout le marché.

-Sak, dépêche-toi ou on part sans toi ! Appela Tomoyo.

Sakura la regarda un instant puis sourit. Tomoyo aussi semblait beaucoup se plaire ici… Mais quoi de plus normal après tout ? Ce fief et cette ville étaient à l'image de leur prélat. Eriol aussi semblait heureux de renouer avec ses racines. Lui qui montrait si peu d'émotions en général, il s'étonnait à être sincèrement heureux de retrouver cet endroit qu'il avait pratiquement totalement oublié.

-Eriol-sama est de retour ! Regardez, il est juste là avec Nakuru-sama ! Souffla un homme dans la foule. Comme il a grandi… Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père…

-Hey m'dame, vous êtes avec notre prélat ? Vous voulez gouter ma pierosalade ? Elle est délicieuse ! À base de granit et de grès. Proposa une golem à Sakura.

-Oh ? Moi ? Oui oui ! Avec plaisir ! Sourit Sakura et se saisissant de la mixture avec curiosité.

Elle s'apprêtait à mordre dedans lorsque Nakuru lui prit les pierres. Elle rendit la nourriture de pierre à la marchande.

-Vous ne pouvez pas manger ça, Sakura-hime. C'est …

-Sakura. Corrigea la roussette.

-heu… Oui, Sakura. Tu ne peux pas manger ça. C'est à base de pierre. Seuls les golems peuvent en manger. Expliqua Nakuru, se demandant sérieusement si Sakura était débile ou simplement trop inculte.

-Oh ? Oui, j'avais deviné… Je me disais simplement que ça semblait très mauvais, mais que c'était une bonne chose d'être curieux ! Rétorqua la future reine avec tant de désinvolture que les cheveux de Nakuru s'hérissèrent dans sa nuque.

Nakuru était intriguée, de plus en plus intriguée par cette étrange jeune femme aux allures de petite fille espiègle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver une future reine à la place d'un roi, et encore moins à ce que la dite reine soit quelqu'un de si… insouciant. Mais dans tout cela, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était le comportement d'Eriol…

Avant son départ, Eriol aurait probablement détesté Sakura. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il exécrait : le dédain de l'ordre, la frivolité, la négligence… Nakuru l'avait vu si souvent s'énerver des bêtises de Shaolan ou tenter de se soustraire aux batifolages de Sonomi. Il gardait ses distances avec tout le monde à cette époque. Il était froid comme de la pierre…  
>L'homme qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui avait parcouru un long chemin depuis lors.<p>

-Hey Sakura ! Viens par-là ! Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te montrer. Appela Eriol.

Bien entendu, Sakura se précipita vers le stand où se trouvait Eriol. Tomoyo en profita pour s'approcher de Nakuru.

-Sakura n'est pas aussi insouciante qu'il n'y parait, elle cache très bien son jeu c'est tout… Révéla la brune sans préambule. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis juste étonnée… Eriol est quelqu'un de très droit et discipliné. Il a tendance à ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne l'intéresse pas, et il n'y a que peu de choses qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux… Je suis étonnée qu'il n'ait pas simplement refusé d'être le prélat d'une… fille comme Sakura. Je me doute bien que s'il est là, c'est qu'elle en vaut la peine.

La remarque pouvait paraitre condescendante, mais Tomoyo ne le prit pas comme ça. Son regard se reporta sur Eriol, semblant se lamenter de Sakura qui riait à gorge déployée.

-Je comprends. Quand j'ai rencontré Eriol, c'était un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports, intelligent… et désintéressé. En fait, il aimait lire, étudier et jouer aux échecs. Je me suis vite entendue avec lui et lorsqu'il a découvert que j'étais une sorcière, il a voulu en apprendre plus sur nous. C'est à partir de là qu'il a changé. Il a travaillé dur dans le café qu'on avait ouvert et… je crois qu'il s'amusait. Il a commencé à apprécier les autres, ou à les détester… Mais au moins il les considérait.  
>Et enfin, il y a eu Sakura… Lorsqu'il a compris qu'elle était supposée monter sur le trône, il l'a très mal pris. Il l'a jugeait totalement incompétente pour ce poste… Mais bizarrement, il a accepté de continuer le voyage. Il l'a accompagné d'Alfheim à Ase Gard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans les détails, mais je sais que ces deux-là sont maintenant des amis. Avec des désaccords certes, mais des amis…<p>

Nakuru semblait réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère avec des amis et ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser. Des amis pouvaient le faire dévier de son rôle de prélat, mais ils pouvaient aussi le rendre heureux et le protéger. Avoir des amis pouvait aussi constituer un risque. Eriol était-il capable de vivre ce genre de relation ? Nakuru s'inquiétait vraiment de ce changement. Elle était vive et joviale, sincèrement attachée à son petit frère qui était l'être le plus important pour elle. Mais Eriol était totalement différent. Il était les ténèbres alors qu'elle représentait la lumière. Les autres pouvaient avoir peur de cette noirceur qu'Eriol abritait. Que se passerait-il si ses amis prenaient peur de cette noirceur et qu'ils le délaissaient ?

Nakuru tournait et retournait cette question dans sa tête pendant toute la visite. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eriol propose d'aller visiter la grande bibliothèque de la ville et que Sakura refuse catégoriquement de retourner dans un autre monument.

-J'ai lu bien assez de livre pour remplir une dizaine de bibliothèque ! Je préfère rencontrer des gens plutôt que de lire leur histoire dans des livres. Avait-elle décrété avant de continuer sa visite dans les marchés de la ville, sous le regard hébété de Nakuru.

Eriol soupirait légèrement alors que sa grande sœur tentait de raisonner la future reine sans résultat. Finalement, ce fut Tomoyo qui trancha, décidant de partir pour la bibliothèque. _« De toute façon, une bibliothèque est un endroit dangereux si Sakura s'y trouve. Tu en sais quelque chose Eriol… Laissons-la faire, ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu. _» Eriol était parfaitement d'accord avec Tomoyo. Il sourit un instant en regardant la silhouette de Sakura s'éloigner.

Nakuru regardait Tomoyo et Eriol, plaisanter ensemble au sujet de Sakura. Et tout à coup, elle se sentit comme de trop dans ce petit groupe… comme si elle était face à… un couple. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ?! Eriol regardait la brune comme si elle était un soleil. Mieux que ça, il la dévorait des yeux. Encore une nouvelle donnée qui aggravait encore plus ses inquiétudes.

Mais le moment était peut être mal choisi. Nakuru préféra s'éclipser et rejoindre Sakura.

La bibliothèque était vraiment un bâtiment magnifique et regorgeait de centaines d'ouvrages. Des livres plus rares et uniques les uns que les autres. Tomoyo jubilait, se délectant de « contes et récits des citées oubliées » ou de « l'histoire du Nord ». Elle s'était installée dans le coin lecture, dans un profond fauteuil très confortable. Elle était seule dans la pièce, et lisait bien tranquillement et avec précision tous les détails qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les dieux du Nord. Du moins en apparence…

Car en réalité, c'était à peine si elle avait lu les trois premiers paragraphes de son imposant grimoire pourtant passionnant. La raison de son manque de concentration ? Eriol bien évidement. Le brun était parti dans la pièce attenante chercher un autre livre et Tomoyo réalisait que pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Pas de reine qui chahute avec le prélat du vent, pas de lion céleste qui grogne à tout bout de champ, pas de firescaper qui observe et décortique toutes les actions qu'il voit… Non, ils étaient seuls. Un moment à part dont Tomoyo devait à tout prix profiter…

-Tu lis quoi ? Demanda Eriol en entrant dans la pièce, venant s'installer juste derrière le sofa.

-Je… je me renseigne sur le Tropaïon. Feignit-elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son bouquin. Je me demandais où il était et pourquoi ta sœur ne nous y a pas encore amené alors qu'elle nous a dit que les choses étaient urgentes… Même si j'ai parfaitement saisi l'urgence, je ne vois pas ce que nous devons faire.. je me sens dans l'impasse…

-Et bien j'ai quelques réponses si tu veux… Si tu regardes la ville, tu ne verras pas le Tropaïon. Le Topaïon est en fait une tour… une tour de plusieurs kilomètres. Mais même si elle fait plusieurs kilomètres, elle est pour le moment impossible à voir. Pour la simple raison que la tour est creusée dans la pierre. Elle descend à 24km dans les profondeurs de la terre. L'air y est presque irrespirable et la lumière n'atteint jamais la tour.

-Une tour inversée ? Magnifique… Maintenant que tu le dis, ça parait logique pour le prélat du Nord, dont l'élément référent est la terre.

-Exactement…

-Mais en quoi ça pourrait sauver ton fief d'être reconduit en tant que prélat ? Je pense être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, mais ton fief est en train de mourir. N'est-ce pas ? J'ai observé les pierres et la roche en ville. Tous les édifices se craquellent et sont doucement en train de s'effondrer… La pierre est en train de mourir. Je dirais même qu'il lui reste très peu de temps. Et même ta puissance ne peut rien y faire n'est-ce pas ? Je sais d'expérience qu'il y a des choses que la magie ne peut pas changer…

-Non… la puissance d'un maitre de la terre seule ne peut rien changer à ce phénomène, il n'y a que la magie d'un roi accompli ou d'un dieu qui pourrait sauver le fief. C'est comme ça que fonctionne notre monde…

-Je sais… les villes célestes volent, Mitsujima est enfouie sous des mètres cube d'eau et Delphes creusée dans la roche… Tout cela ne fonctionne que grâce à la magie.

Tomoyo posait son livre sur ses genoux pour observer Eriol. Il avait l'air épuisé tout à coup, comme s'il dévoilait le poids qu'il portait depuis longtemps. Elle était peinée de le voir comme ça. Elle-même serait effondrée de retrouver son fief, si resplendissant par le passé, se délabrer de la sorte. Elle forcerait peut être même Sakura à venir remplir son rôle de reine pour l'aider à retaper son fief, et en refaire un joyau de la couronne. Mais Eriol était différent. Il restait calme, ne forçait pas les choses…

Tomoyo attrapa délicatement la main d'Eriol, comme si elle avait peur de s'y brûler. En temps normal, elle se serait interdit ce contact, mais le brun avait l'air si accablé. Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, lui qui ne s'autorisait jamais aucunes failles.

-Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? On fera tout notre possible pour t'aider, il suffit que tu nous dises quoi faire…

-Je te remercie, Tomoyo. Mais pour le moment il n'y a rien à faire. Nous ne pouvons entrer dans le Tropaïon que lorsque la lune est pleine. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que les portes de la tour s'ouvrent. C'est pour cela que nous attendons… La prochaine pleine lune est demain, c'est pour cela que ma sœur est venue nous chercher. Elle ne quitte jamais Delphes. Les rénovations sont des travaux constants, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça a toujours été le cas. Mais depuis la disparition de mon père, les choses semblent avoir empirées… à chaque fois que la porte du Tropaïon s'ouvre, la ville de Delphes se fissure un peu plus…

Ca, elle le savait… ou du moins elle s'en doutait. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle avait définitivement lâché son livre et se redressa un peu dans son fauteuil. Eriol s'accroupit dans un soupir, comme s'il avait envie de s'effondrer, là, sur le sol. Il n'était pas tout à fait conscient de la proximité de son corps avec celui de la brune. Son esprit était totalement accaparé par l'anxiété et la crainte de voir fief englouti sous les gravats.

Tomoyo comprenait parfaitement. Sans un mot, elle avança, bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était jamais autorisée. Du bout des doigts elle effleura la chevelure noire, caressa la peau, apaisa la crainte, fit disparaitre la fatigue et l'anxiété… Doucement, sans un mot, Eriol se laissait faire. Il en avait besoin. Les yeux fermés, il soupirait d'aise.

-Eriol… tu _sais_ que tu peux me… nous faire confiance. Tu as peur que Sakura refuse de t'aider à devenir un prélat à part entière, mais je suis sûre que si tu lui parles, en combinant tous nos pouvoirs… on doit pouvoir arrêter l'effondrement. Eriol ! Je ne supporte pas tes faux sourires et tes cachoteries. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Je t- Je tiens trop à toi pour te voir dans cet état !

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Maintenant ?

Un frottement, des mains qui se cherchaient, qui s'accrochaient. Les masques tombaient enfin sans que Tomoyo essaye de les préserver.

_« Je sais… Pour moi, ce type de relation est totalement impossible. Mais pas pour toi ! Alors je t'en prie, ne gâche pas cette chance. Parles-lui… La guerre nous a déjà pris tant de choses, pourquoi lui laisser encore ton amour ? Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il nous reste, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors même si nous sommes juste des marionnettes en sursis, faisons notre possible pour être le plus heureuses possibles. »_

Les propos de Sakura raisonnaient dans sa tête. Oui, peut-être…

-Nous ne sommes pas des marionnettes en sursis… se rappela Tomoyo.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? S'étonna Eriol.

Il avait peur de comprendre. Quel étrange revirement de situation… Serait-il possible que Tomoyo ait décidée de se jeter à l'eau ? Non… impossible… non ! Son cœur se serait à cette idée tant sa poitrine était oppressée. Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir, lui qui avait tant souffert de ses rejets à répétitions. Il écoutait Tomoyo, sans respirer, à peine conscient qu'il retenait sa respiration.

-Ecoute… je sais que je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi ces dernier temps. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Non… c'est même plus que ça… Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'en rendes compte. J'ai tout fait pour que tu t'éloignes de moi et que tu me détestes. La vérité c'est que j'avais peur… J'avais peur de m'éloigner de ma mission. Mais comme dit Sakura, nous ne sommes pas des marionnettes en sursis. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être une poupée sans aucun cœur qui attend patiemment d'être désarticulée…

Sa voix était tremblante, mais son regard décidé. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Elle voulait se laisser consumer par ce sentiment impérieux et s'approcher enfin de l'interdit, l'homme dangereux qui était devenu l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Elle s'avança plus près d'Eriol avec une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du brun.

Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine et sa peau frissonnante au contact de celle du brun. Elle sentait le souffle chaud d'Eriol à quelques millimètres de son visage. Leur souffle sur le point de s'emmêler. Le temps qui se figeait tout à coup. Les lèvres qui se frôlaient… C'était incroyable. Tomoyo s'avança encore. Pour enfin toucher les lèvres chaudes.

Mais… Rien.

Eriol s'était reculé.

La brune ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Paniquée. Eriol était toujours là, à quelques centimètres, il la regardait avec un air désolé, navré, déboussolé. Que ce passait-il ? Eriol venait-il réellement de repousser Tomoyo ? Avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Eriol n'avait-il pas le moindre sentiment pour elle ?

-Je suis désolé, Tomoyo… Je… Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je t'ai entendu parler avec Sakura l'autre soir lorsque vous vous baignées dans le lac, j'ai entendu bien plus que ce que je t'avais dit. Je suis arrivé bien avant Shaolan et je vous ai entendu discuter. Excuse-moi. Ce que je ressens pour toi est aussi fort que ce que tu as décrit. Et je suis si heureux de savoir que mes sentiments sont partagés. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Je n'aurais jamais espéré autant…

Eriol agrémentait ses mots par des caresses aériennes alors qu'il se redressait en venant s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Tomoyo. Il ne la touchait pas vraiment, ne voulant pas imposer sa présence. Sa voix était un peu hésitante. Il ne regardait pas Tomoyo dans les yeux. Cette décision était si dure à prendre, même pour lui. Mais il devait le faire… pour eux deux. Alors il continua d'une voix cassée:

-Mais Tomoyo… la décision que tu avais prise était la bonne. Nous ne sommes pas des marionnettes. Mais nous sommes des prélats… Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Je suis désolé…

-Je comprends. Répondit Tomoyo d'une voix atone sans accorder un regard à Eriol.

Elle se releva avec dignité et quitta la pièce d'un pas légèrement trop rapide pour être tout à fait normal. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de normal lorsqu'on venait de se faire rejeter ? Tomoyo aurait pu courir, hurler, pleurer. Mais son éducation l'en empêchait. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, accablée par la douleur, et faisait comme un automate tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Elle marchait, droite, tête relevée… Mais c'était si dur.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal au cœur, à la poitrine ? Et pourquoi son regard était-il si troublé ? De l'eau ? Elle… pleurait. Non ! Ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Ne pas craquer. Avancer… continuer comme si de rien était. Après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas grave. Eriol avait fait ce qu'il fallait. La douleur allait passer…

Elle avançait. Rien n'avait d'importance… tout ce qui l'importait était de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cette foutue bibliothèque. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi accablée, elle aurait probablement remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule à quitter ce lieu. Elle aurait sans doute reconnue la silhouette aérienne qui se tenait non loin, dans l'obscurité d'un pilier, et qui la suivait des yeux avec inquiétude.

Eriol non plus n'avait rien remarqué. Il restait à la fenêtre du bâtiment, regardant la brune s'éloigner dans la rue d'un air aussi triste que les pierres. Mais il ne fit pourtant rien pour la rattraper. Après tout il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Tu es l'homme intelligent le plus stupide que je connaisse ! Siffla une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Shaolan.

Il ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie de se retourner, de toute façon il avait déjà deviné la présence de deux visiteurs. Shaolan n'était pas le seul à avoir écouté la conversation de toute évidence, puisque Sakura aussi sortit de derrière sa cachette et avança vers lui. Mais malgré la présence de ses deux amis, il ne se retourna toujours pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir la déception qui devait se trouver en cet instant dans les yeux de la roussette. De toute façon il était bien trop accablé par sa propre douleur pour lui s'explique ou pour se défendre.

-Sans doute… se contenta-t-il de répondre sans lâcher la silhouette de Tomoyo qui s'éloignait dans la rue.

-Je vais la chercher. Annonça la reine sans un mot ni un regard pour Eriol.

Elle passa à côté de lui sans un mot de plus et sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre sa cousine. Pas le temps de passer par l'escalier. Elle sauta et se précipita pour retrouver celle qui devait avoir profondément besoin d'elle en cet instant, se disant que Shaolan trouverait sans doute les mots pour parler à Eriol. Elle rattrapa Tomoyo un peu plus loin, dans une rue presque déserte. Il était simple de la suivre en fait, puisque sa tristesse l'empêchait de maitriser ses pouvoirs et d'épais nuages s'amoncelaient là où elle passait.

Tomoyo s'était arrêtée. Et son corps secoué de soubresauts laissait deviner qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Sakura s'avança sans un mot et posait une main timide sur le front de sa cousine. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon, il fallait juste lui laisser du temps.

Tomoyo releva la tête pour reconnaitre le visage accueillant de sa cousine. Ses yeux marines humides semblaient supplier la windscaper de faire quelque chose. Mais Sakura ne pouvait rien faire… rien à par être là, réconforter, apaiser… autant que possible. Alors elle se contenta de faire un petit sourire et d'ouvrir les bras, dans les quels Tomoyo se précipita pour s'y réfugier.

La brune ne se retenait plus maintenant, elle pleurait tout son saoul. Elle s'agrippait avec la force du désespoir à Sakura et pleurait, pleurait, pleurait…

-Je suis désolée, Toyo… Laisse-toi aller. Ça va passer… je te le promets. Chut… Le vent d'Est emporte tout… tu le sais hein ? Il emportera ta tristesse… je reste avec toi… Les choses vont s'arranger.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient laissées aller au sol, Sakura continuait sa litanie et faisait des caresses en cercle dans le dos de la jeune femme. Le temps semblait s'arrêter… et pourtant il filait à toute vitesse. Malgré la tristesse et la souffrance, elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de pleurer. Tomoyo faisait son possible pour tenir le coup et ne rien montrer de sa peine. Elle y arrivait particulièrement bien d'ailleurs et ça avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans un sens…

Le lendemain arrivait rapidement. Et avec lui, le jour où les portes de la tour du tropaïon s'ouvraient lors de la pleine lune. Le groupe ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Lorsque la nuit se mit à tomber, les voyageurs et la prêtresse se retrouvèrent devant la porte du monument qui venait d'apparaitre sur la place du village. Une simple arche en marbre, représentant une balance baignée par la lumière de la lune. Une lune magnifique et pleine. Le spectacle de cette arche était resplendissant, même dans cette lueur bleutée.  
>Il n'y avait qu'une arche et un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, dans les profondeurs de la terre.<p>

Tous les villageois étaient rassemblés en silence au tour de l'arche, et observait dans un silence religieux le groupe de prélats s'avancer vers l'édifice. Ils attendaient, espérant que les visiteurs sauvent leur belle ville cette nuit.

-Alors c'est ça… Le Tropaïon… Souffla Sakura. Il est…

-Gigantesque… Termina Tomoyo.

-Ha ha ha ! Super ! Rit Sora en se précipitant dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Venez vite Kelo ! Gotar ! Vite ! Vite !

Alors que Sora s'enfonçait déjà dans les étages inversés du temple avec les deux fauves célestes, les cinq adultes restaient à la surface et fixaient l'entrée. Nakuru, en tant que grande prêtresse des lieux, leur donnait quelques précisions avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans le temple.

-Le Tropaïon est le temple de la terre, ça vous le savez déjà… Il abrite le panthéon de nos dieux, Gaia, déesse de la terre, la déesse de la lune qui se nomme Hecate et enfin la justice représenté par la déesse Thémis. Bien sûr, il y a aussi ceux qui s'occupent de l'arme du prélat du vent : Héphaïstos et Eole, le dieu forgeron et le dieu du vent. Ils travaillent ensemble pour le bien du fief des Ases… J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez aider notre ville grâce à l'aide des dieux… Mais égoïstement, Eriol, je te demande avant tout de te protéger toi. Je ne veux plus perdre personne… tu comprends ? Je t'en prie, reviens entier…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nakuru-nee. Tout ira bien. On y va…

Et le groupe se mit en route, s'enfonçant sous le sol par l'escalier. La lune reflétée par le faux plafond de Delphes s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser apparaitre une lumière plus chaude au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la tour. La lumière devenait plus jaune et plus vacillante, comme les flammes de bougies. L'endroit était de plus en plus inquiétant. Même sans y paraitre, les fresques du plafond et les enluminures s'animaient légèrement pour suivre avec curiosité la progression du groupe dans les profondeurs du Tropaïon. Le lieu s'éclairait à nouveau de plus en plus, pour devenir finalement aussi blanc que le ciel. Et Sakura s'étonnait encore des petites créatures et des satyres qui jouaient en les suivant sur les bas-reliefs alors que Shaolan lui conseillait de ne pas les regarder et de rester concentrée.

Le groupe s'enfonça longtemps dans les méandres de la tour, guidé par la prêtresse des lieux. Jusqu'à une pièce ovale, faite de piliers en marbre d'une grande beauté.

-Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin… à partir d'ici, seuls les élus ont le droit de pénétrer plus profondément dans les profondeurs de la terre. Expliqua Nakuru.

-Mais… où est Sora ? S'étonnait alors Shaolan. Il n'est pas ici, et je n'ai vu nulle part les deux descentes de lits. Sakura, tu sens sa magie ? S'inquiéta-il.

-Non… Mais dans les temples, je ne sens jamais aucune magie.

-Il doit déjà avoir rejoint la prochaine pièce, encore plus en profondeur. Avança Tomoyo, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient regroupés. Sora est d'un naturel curieux, même si Gotar et Kelo avaient voulu l'en dissuader, il aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen de leur fausser compagnie. Ça doit être une caractéristique des Kinomoto.

Elle avait probablement raison. C'était du moins l'avis de Sakura. Bah, et puis il fallait y aller de toute façon. Même si Sakura n'avait pas très envie de devenir l'usurpatrice du trône, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose. La situation semblait presque désespérée pour la capitale oubliée si rien n'était fait. Il fallait demander aux dieux de l'Olympe de leur venir en aide. Et pour cela, Eriol devait être reconnu comme un vrai prélat. Elle lui devait bien ça. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses dernières actions et qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Mais bref, elle s'éloignait du sujet.

-Allons-y. Marmonna-t-elle à l'attention d'Eriol qui opina du chef en guise de réponse.

Les deux aspirants ne se retournèrent même pas pour dire au revoir. Sakura fit tout de même un signe de la main avant de pénétrer dans le prochain escalier en colimaçon.

-Vous ne leur souhaitez pas bonne chance ? S'étonna Nakuru, angoissant déjà de voir son petit frère disparaitre dans la salle de l'épreuve.

-Bonne chance ? À quoi ça servirait ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de chance, crois-moi… Ils sont déterminés, la chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ça serait presque vexant d'avoir recours à la chance dans un cas comme celui-ci. Après tout, même si Sora n'est qu'un enfant, il a été capable de mener toutes les créatures d'Ase Gard au combat, c'est dire. De plus, il est très bien entouré. Eriol est déjà un grand prélat et sera reconduit comme tel. Et même si Sakura à tendance à être laxiste, elle sait quels sont les combats importants à mener. Je ne m'inquiète pas : elle est partie avec ce regard…

-Ce regard ? répéta Nakuru sans comprendre.

Tomoyo aussi s'étonna de cette réflexion. Elle qui connaissait Sakura depuis l'enfance avait mis des années à comprendre ce que signifiait ce regard, mais Shaolan lui l'avait compris en un laps de temps très restreint. Tomoyo le fixait intensément, cherchant à sonder son âme. Ce garçon avait vraiment bien cerné Sakura. Il avait compris même ce qu'elle était incapable de dire… comme il était triste qu'une romance leur soit interdite… C'était auprès d'un homme comme celui-là que Sakura méritait d'être.  
>Mais le moment était mal choisi pour penser à ça. Sakura était décidée à sauver Delphes, c'était une évidence. Le mieux à faire pour le moment était de les soutenir et les attendre. Car si elle se souvenait bien de la légende du Nord, Delphes renaitrait cette nuit et resplendira au grand jour demain…<p>

-Shaolan a raison. Sakura fera des miracles. Elle a été merveilleuse face aux dieux Ases et elle saura aussi convaincre ceux de l'Olympe. Il n'existe pas une personne plus butée qu'elle, si elle a décidé de sortir de cette salle d'épreuve avec l'aide des dieux, elle le fera et Delphes renaitra. Ce qui veut aussi dire que nous devons nous préparer pour la suite…

Tout à son interrogation, Tomoyo ne se rendit pas du tout compte du regard que lui lançait Shaolan et qui pourtant aurait dû l'interpeler plus encore que ses tergiversations. Puisque ce regard profond, fixe et accusateur lui aurait tout de suite révélé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

A suivre…

Questions de Seï :

Qu'elle sera l'épreuve ?  
>Qui est le père d'Eriol et pourquoi ne veut-il pas en parler ?<br>Pourquoi Shaolan jette-t-il un regard bizarre à Tomoyo à la fin du chapitre ?

A la base, ce chapitre devait être bien plus long, mais j'ai décidé de le raccourcir un peu parce que franchement, c'était vraiment trop long ) même si je sais que certains d'entre vous aiment bien quand c'est long…

Alors ? Vous voulez que j'arrête ? Parce que comme ça ne semble pas intéresser beaucoup de monde, je me dis que je ferai peut-être bien d'en rester là…


	20. Chapitre 19: L'épreuve du Tropaïon

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent…

**RAR :**

**Miss coca-cola : **Salut Miss ! Comment vas-tu ?Voici le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère que l'épreuve du Tropaïon correspondra à tes attentes. Tu es très proche de la vérité pour Eriol. Alors je te laisse découvrir la suite sans plus attendre. Ah ! Et si Tomoyo est ton perso préféré, tu ne devrais pas être déçue dans ce chapitre… Je n'en dis pas plus.  
>Désolée de le publier si tard, j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire… En plus, il n'était vraiment pas simple à écrire. J'avais très peur que l'action soit mal comprise.<br>Je te fais de gros bisous ) et je te dis à très bientôt Miss.

**Neliia : **Ok ok, c'est bon ! Je n'arrête pas. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir si tu me retrouves ) Et puis tu as raison, on n'arrête pas au chapitre 19… J'espère seulement que les chapitres sont toujours dans la continuité de ce que vous, les lecteurs, vous attendez. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à très bientôt.  
>PS : J'ai pris en compte ce que tu disais à propos de Nakuru. Je le changerai pour préciser certaines choses. Merci pour la remarque.<p>

Tous : Je tiens à vous informer qu'à partir de maintenant, j'ai l'honneur de recevoir l'aide d'une beta. C'est grâce à elle que l'histoire est plus carrée et plus juste au niveau de la grammaire, de la ponctuation et de la conjugaison et de plein d'autres choses. Elle a vraiment fait un travail de malade. Alors merci Honey !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19 : L'épreuve du Tropaïon. **

Sakura et Eriol continuaient leur chemin, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles de la tour. Ils n'avaient toujours pas rattrapés Sora et les deux fauves. Et tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient déjà dans la salle de l'épreuve puisqu'eux même se tenaient face à la porte et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de l'enfant.

-Alors ça y est ? C'est ça la salle de l'épreuve du Tropaïon ? demanda Sakura. Tous les autres étages n'étaient que des salles de prières et d'histoire… poursuivit-elle en fixant la porte ronde en marbre ouverte.

Une porte à deux battants avec un motif d'arbre rond aux feuilles en forme de croissant de lune sculpté dans le marbre était grande ouverte pour les accueillir. Un ouvrage magnifique, probablement impossible à ouvrir pour un être humain normalement constitué. Aucun doute possible, aucun moyen de faire marche arrière : cet endroit était l'entrée pour la salle de l'épreuve de l'Olympe… Sakura s'y était déjà résignée, mais la boule dans sa gorge ne rapetissa pas pour autant.

-Oui… lorsque nous aurons franchi cette porte, nous rencontrerons les dieux du Nord qui jugeront si, toi comme moi, nous sommes aptes à aider Faneas. Ils seront sans pitié. Je suis certain que tu m'en veux d'avoir pris cette décision pour Tomoyo et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas changé d'avis en ce qui concerne le trône. D'autre part, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies tout ce qu'il faut pour occuper ce poste. Sakura, tu as toute ma confiance… Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout, mais tu dois bien comprendre : si nous ne répondons pas à leurs attentes, nous ne sortirons pas vivants du dédale.

-Je sais… Et pour Sora ?

-Lui c'est différent il n'aura pas d'épreuve, il est déjà ton prélat. Il sera pris en charge par Eole et Héphaïstos et ensemble, ils donneront vie à l'arme originelle de Sora. Alors ?

-Alors _quoi_ !? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ton baratin allait me faire changer d'avis ? ricana la jeune femme en passant la porte. De toute façon, j'ai donné ma parole à Freya, je dois rentrer dans cette pièce. C'était notre accord pour me donner plus de force et m'aider à retrouver Shaolan. Et même si je t'en veux énormément pour ce que tu as fait à Tomoyo, je suis prête à tout pour aider un ami. Cet endroit te tient à cœur, tu y as grandi…je ne laisserai pas ton fief mourir. Allons-y.

Eriol ne répondit rien, mais Sakura sentait dans son dos un regard. Regard agacé, regard impétueux. Mais elle aussi était agacée. En colère, frustrée, insatisfaite. Rien n'allait comme elle le voulait ! Elle bouillait de fureur. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour exploser, elle devait se concentrer et se focaliser sur le moment présent. Si elle ne se montrait pas suffisamment persuasive, Eriol et elle perdraient la vie.

Ces sombres pensées l'animaient alors qu'elle continuait à s'enfoncer dans l'escalier de plus en plus obscur. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule, l'unique chose qui lui assurait qu'Eriol était à ses côtés était le bruit de sa respiration lente et régulière. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Une heure ? Dix heures ? Des jours peut-être… L'angoisse mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

-Sakura-nee ! cria une petite voix joyeuse au bout du couloir.

Sakura laissa fleurir un sourire rassuré à l'entente de cette voix cristalline.

Décidément, Sora était littéralement un rayon de soleil pour elle. Déjà, la noirceur semblait s'éclipser. L'enfant souriait en faisant de grands signes de mains, comme s'il était juste en train de s'amuser dans un parc. Pour lui, c'était d'ailleurs sans doute le cas. L'endroit semblait déjà plus grand et plus clair là où il se trouvait avec Kelo et Gotar. Le fauve aux couleurs du soleil était couché de tout son long tandis que son confrère restait debout, immobile. Sakura et Eriol les rejoignirent rapidement et la jeune femme gourmanda immédiatement l'enfant inconscient.

-Hey Sora ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici tout seul ! Et toi, pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir ou d'être désolé, Kelo ! Je suis certaine que tu t'es laissé embobiner !

-Je lui ai promis de lui donner mon dessert, révéla Sora en souriant de toutes ses dents. Gotar aussi a accepté.

-Quoi ?! glapit Eriol, hébété.

Gotar rugit immédiatement contre Sora pour protester mais ne fit qu'alimenter davantage les rires du bambin.

Ce petit instant n'était certes pas très approprié dans la salle de l'épreuve, mais il avait au moins eut l'intérêt de changer l'état d'esprit du petit groupe. Car l'atmosphère avait totalement changé depuis, elle était presque détendue. Le groupe avançait maintenant dans une pièce immense qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Elle était traversée de part en part par d'innombrables piliers de marbre. Sakura se demandait même s'il était possible de les compter. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'une grande alcôve où attendaient deux hommes entièrement vêtus de toges blanches.

-Hé regarde, ils sont en peignoir ! se moqua gentiment Sora, chuchotant à l'oreille d'Eriol.

Eriol pâlit en entendant Sora se moquer ouvertement des dieux qui leur faisaient face. Mais pour son plus grand désespoir, deux rires cristallins résonnaient déjà dans l'immense couloir. Celui de Sora était accompagné par celui, à peine plus contenu, de Sakura. Décidément, les Kinomoto n'avaient aucune retenue !

_« Arrêtez vos conneries ! Ils vont vous entendre… »_ siffla Gotar avec humeur.

- Gotar a raison, vous devriez vous calmer. Ils sont les dieux de l'Olympe, ceci est leur vêtement traditionnel, expliqua Eriol.

Sakura lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de se retourner vers les dieux. Elle ne les lâchait pas du regard et Eriol devinait aisément que même si elle s'était permise de rire à la plaisanterie de Sora, elle n'était en réalisé pas si sereine que ça. Mais comment l'en blâmer ? Il n'y avait qu'un enfant insouciant comme Sora qui pouvait sincèrement s'amuser dans un lieu aussi dangereux.

Le groupe se remit en marche vers les dieux, avançant vers l'alcôve avec une certaine appréhension pour Sakura et Eriol. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, Eriol reconnut les deux divinités. Il s'agissait d'Eole et d'Héphaïstos, le dieu du vent et le dieu forgeron il en était certain. Ils étaient là pour réparer et fortifier l'arme de Sora. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de commencer à les présenter, une flamme énorme jaillit de l'alcôve. Cela devait être l'entrée de la forge. C'était du moins ce qu'en déduisit Eriol, mais Sakura n'avait pas les mêmes données.

Elle, supposait que les dieux les attaquaient sans préambule. Et bien sûr, elle rétorqua immédiatement…

-Mjöllnir !

… en appelant son arme et en l'envoyant directement sur les flammes.

- Non mais t'es vraiment tarée Sakura ! Il te manque vraiment une case ! vociféra Eriol.

- Quoi ?! C'est eux qui nous attaquent !

Mais de toute façon, son arme avait été déviée, comme une brindille soufflée par le vent, d'un geste de la main d'Eole, et rattrapée par Héphaïstos. Ce dernier l'étudiait à présent avec minutie, ce qui augmenta encore d'un cran la colère de Sakura.

-Hé toi ! Le vieux barbu, rends-moi Mjöllnir ! feula-t-elle.

-Je suis en plein cauchemar…

-Ha ha ha !

Sora riait à pleins poumons et Eriol envisageait sérieusement une fuite caractérisée, même si cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Après tout, insulter les dieux de l'Olympe allait également à l'encontre de ses idéos et pourtant Sakura ne s'en était pas privée !

Il préférait le déshonneur d'avoir fui au déshonneur d'avoir insulté ses Dieux, et de loin. Mais Héphaïstos qui le regardait avec amusement ne semblait pas vraiment s'insurger de l'indélicatesse de la reine. Eole non plus d'ailleurs. Les deux dieux s'étaient avancés, le forgeron gardait l'arme de Sakura à la main et l'admirait avec insistance.

-Je dois bien reconnaitre que ces idiots d'Ases sont capables de faire du bon travail. Cet ouvrage est simplement somptueux et étonnamment complexe. Comment est-il possible qu'une jeune sorcière maitrisant uniquement le vent puisse la manier ?

-Rends-la-moi… répéta Sakura en guise de réponse.

-Héphaïstos, cesse donc d'importuner notre jeune invitée, le réprimanda Eole.

-Oh, oui, désolé. Tiens, jeune reine ! dit le forgeron en remettant l'arme dans les mains de Sakura.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que le dieu était vraiment gigantesque. En effet, sa main était au moins deux fois plus grande que celle de la sorcière. Il avait une petite barbe broussailleuse brune des yeux marron et rieurs.

L'autre était plus petit et plus fin. Il portait aussi une toge plus courte et des sandales entourées de plumes. Ses yeux bleus semblaient déborder de gentillesse et de bonté, surtout lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Sora.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'Olympe, Majesté. Je suis Eole, le dieu du vent, et mon ami ici présent se nomme Héphaïstos, le forgeron le plus renommé de tous les temps, d'après ses propres dires. Et toi, tu dois être Sora, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouaip ! Freya m'a parlé de toi et du monsieur en pyjama, dit Sora en souriant au forgeron. Vous allez m'aider à donner la forme à mon Eole, c'est ça ?

Le rire tonitruant du dieu forgeron résonna à l'appellation et il opina, secouant ses cheveux hirsutes comme une crinière sur sa tête.

-Oui mon garçon, nous sommes les garants et les protecteurs du trésor que tu caches encore en toi, expliqua Eole. Jusqu'à maintenant, ton arme n'était qu'un substitut. Une protection que ce cher Toya avait créée pour te défendre. Mais maintenant, nous prenons les choses en main. Nous allons t'aider à créer ton arme, à ton image.

-Super ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? s'enthousiasma Sora.

Le dieu lui désigna alors la forge d'une main et Sora s'y précipita sans plus attendre et en poussant un hurlement de joie. Héphaïstos le suivit, lui expliquant déjà les divers matériaux et ustensiles qu'il utilisait.

-Votre chemin est par ici… fit Eole en désignant une arche plus loin dans le grand couloir d'un ton nettement plus grave et plus sérieux que celui qu'il avait employé pour Sora. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prélat de l'Ouest, il ne sera en rien mis à l'épreuve ici. Nous sommes ses soutiens, ses guides… Focalisez-vous sur l'épreuve qui vous attend. Gaia n'est pas très tendre, mais Thémis est encore plus dure qu'elle. Faite bien attention à vous… Sora-chan va rencontrer mes quatre enfants qui forment les quatre grands vents. Et une fois que son arme sera terminée, il sera reconduit aux portes du Tropaïon. Si vous réussissez votre épreuve, vous le retrouverez là-bas.

-Bien, merci pour ces informations, Eole-sama, remercia humblement Eriol en s'inclinant.

-Merci, ajouta Sakura avec un clin d'œil.

Puis les deux amis se remirent en route, suivis des deux fauves. La marche ne fut pas très longue cette fois-ci. Arrivé au pas de la porte, Eriol s'arrêta un instant, respirant profondément. Il avait peur. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt à le montrer, il craignait fortement de ne jamais sortir d'ici. Mais il ne comptait pas faire part de ses craintes à Sakura. Il fallait réussir, coûte que coûte.

Il se tourna vers Sakura qui lui adressa un tout petit sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle avait déjà compris.

-Je sais… murmura-t-elle. Allons-y… pour Delphes.

À l'intérieur, un véritable tribunal les attendait. Un tribunal fait de pierres blanches et porté par douze colonnes de marbre blanc. Et bien sûr, ils étaient sur le banc des accusés. Devant eux se tenaient trois magnifiques déesses, aussi ensorcelantes que glaciales d'après leurs regards. L'une d'elle, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux gris, semblait nettement plus âgée et plus sage que les autres. Elle siégeait dans un magnifique fauteuil pourpre sur la droite de la pièce. À ses cotés se trouvait une jeune femme à la beauté sulfureuse. Toute vêtue de noir et avec des yeux gris claires, presque blancs et inquiétants, et des cheveux noir comme les ténèbres.

Enfin, au centre de la pièce, siégeait une autre déesse, debout, tenant une grande balance similaire à celle qu'Eriol avait sur son arme. Cette déesse était blonde avec des yeux bleus ressemblant à ceux de la déesse âgée. La blonde portait une longue robe blanche et fit signe aux arrivants de s'installer.

-Bienvenue dans la tour du Tropaïon, aspirants, annonça la blonde d'un ton stricte. Vous êtes ici dans le tribunal de l'Olympe. Je suis Thémis, je représente la justice divine, la loi et l'éthique. Je vous présente ma mère, Gaïa, mère de toutes choses et Hécate, déesse de la lune morte qui représente ici la triade Lunaire. C'est elle qui décidera de la place du temple du Nord… Avez-vous des questions ?

-Non, Madame… répondit Eriol.

-Bien. Alors place à l'épreuve. Mais avant cela, j'ai une dernière question : jeune homme, es-tu bien conscient de ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Gaïa.

-Oui je suis ici pour parvenir à devenir le grand prélat du Nord, et ainsi, aider Sakura à monter sur le trône de Faneas, déclara Eriol avec assurance. Je suis ici pour aider à rétablir l'ordre et la paix dans notre royaume et je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir.

-Et penses-tu réellement qu'elle a sa place parmi les rois ? demanda Thémis, dont la voix laissait transparaitre son mépris et qui laissait peu de doute quant à son avis sur la question.

Un long silence accueillit cette question. Bien sûr, Eriol s'y attendait. Il savait que les dieux de l'Olympe ne se laisseraient pas aisément convaincre des qualités et des habitudes de Sakura, comme lui l'avait fait avant eux. En particulier Thémis, qui avait une aversion pour ceux qui méprisaient la loi et faisaient fi des règlements. Était-ce seulement possible de convaincre des dieux aussi inflexibles que l'était la déesse ? Avait-il une chance de leur faire comprendre la vaillance, le courage et la détermination de la future reine ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sakura et une fois de plus, il fut étonné de ce qu'il vit. Elle était droite, fière. Elle ne bougeait pas du tout et fixait avec intensité les trois déesses qui lui faisaient face. Elle n'intervenait pas et semblait sereine, déterminée comme à son habitude… Mais aussi, et c'était la première fois, sûre d'elle. Alors Eriol reprit la parole, rassuré à son tour.

-Non. Non… Je suis certain que Sakura n'a pas les qualités que vous attendez d'elle. Et je peux même vous affirmer qu'elle ne fera jamais une bonne reine au sens où nous l'entendions jusqu'à maintenant… Elle manque de discipline, de diplomatie, de contrôle... Et de plein d'autres choses encore. Néanmoins, je suis prêt à mourir ici et maintenant pour faire d'elle le prochain monarque de notre royaume, parce qu'elle a quelque chose de puissant que presque tout le monde a perdu à Faneas. Elle a d'autres qualités… plus utiles que la discipline. Elle sait donner l'espoir et le courage d'avancer. Je suis sûr qu'à terme, elle sera capable de faire de grandes choses pour notre pays.

-Tu es en train de dire que cette enfant serait capable de devenir reine uniquement parce qu'elle a sût obtenir le soutien de son peuple ? Tu penses que la foi suffira à relever ce pays et assoir une jeune femme sur le trône, même si cette dernière n'a rien de spécial… reprit Gaïa, visiblement étonnée de la réplique du juge.

-Prends garde Eriol, nous ne sommes pas aussi cléments que les dieux Ases… Ces imbéciles ont choisi une personne des plus singulières pour le prochain cycle des rois, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts à mettre tout un monde en péril à cause de leur frasque ! intervint Thémis.

Eriol s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il fut coupé par Sakura, qui s'avança d'un pas pour prendre la parole.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas spécialement puissante. Je suis loin d'égaler Eriol en stratégie et je ne suis pas non plus une grande diplomate. D'ailleurs, si vous me demandiez mon avis, je vous dirais que je ne suis pas non plus emballée par l'idée de monter sur votre fichu trône ! dit-elle d'une voix claire et forte. Si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis à la déesse Freya de venir jusqu'à vous à condition qu'elle m'aide à devenir plus forte et à sauver ceux qui me sont chers. Et en arrivant ici, j'ai vu une ville solitaire et recluse, une ville qui est sur le point de s'effondrer par manque de magie… Cette ville a besoin d'un prélat pour rétablir l'équilibre, c'est une évidence, même pour moi. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous en train de palabrer sur les aptitudes qui pourraient faire de moi une reine ?

_« Sakura… »_

-Non Gotar, je regrette. Je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je veux aider ces gens. Si on ne fait rien, la cité s'écroulera avant la prochaine pleine lune ! Et vous, vous êtes des dieux si froids et si égocentriques que vous ne vous souciez même pas d'eux. Le trône n'a pas d'importance pour le moment ! Il est envahi par Endor et personne ne peut l'atteindre. Par contre votre peuple, lui, peut être aidé ! Punissez-moi autant que vous voudrez, mais aidez-nous à sauver ces gens !

Un silence lourd accueillit cette requête. Les déesses semblaient estomaquées et Thémis serrait même les dents pour empêcher sa colère d'exploser. Mais après tout, c'était de Sakura dont il s'agissait, peut-être fallait-il s'y attendre. Passé le premier moment de stupeur, Eriol se mis à sourire discrètement. La méthode était certes discutable, mais il était fier de Sakura.

-Nous avons dit ce que nous avions à dire. Nous ne reculerons pas, ajouta le juge en s'avançant pour se mettre à hauteur de Sakura, faisant comprendre aux déesses qu'il la soutenait totalement.

-Voilà une attitude qui m'étonne et qui me déçoit, surtout venant de toi, Eriol, soupira la déesse de la justice. Puisqu'il…

-Très bien, la coupa Gaia avec un sourire amusé. Que l'épreuve de l'Olympe commence !

-Mais… tenta Thémis.

Mais rien n'y fit. La déesse mère de toutes choses trouvait cette situation très cocasse, surtout cette jeune reine… Elle fit un simple signe de main à sa fille Thémis, et cette dernière se tut. Bien que Thémis soit la juge de ce tribunal, elle n'en restait pas moins sous la tutelle de la déesse suprême. La blonde émit un petit soupir, le plus discret possible, avant de déclarer l'épreuve ouverte.

À cet instant, le sol se mit à trembler et la lumière changea radicalement. D'une douce clarté, elle passa à une lumière sombre et angoissante. Sakura se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, comme oppressée par les ténèbres, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

-Le tribunal de l'Olympe est ouvert. Les accusés sont l'aspirant prélat du Nord et la future monarque du royaume de Faneas . Nous, Gaïa, Hécate et Thémis, allons juger de votre capacité, ensemble, à établir un royaume où la justice et la loi seront appliquées avec sagesse. Et surtout, que vous ferez toujours passer l'intérêt de Faneas avant le vôtre… Pour cela, il vous faudra atteindre la voie du sacrifice total, la dévotion et l'abnégation la plus absolue. Vous devrez sacrifiez un être qui vous est cher. Inutile de le nommer ou de nous le montrer. Vous avez une heure pour faire votre choix, dans les sphères de votre esprit matérialisées ici grâce aux pouvoirs des lunes… expliqua-t-elle en désignant deux sphères magiques de couleur nacrée de sa main blanche. Dans ces sphères, vous aurez un dernier moment avec ces personnes. Une fois le délai dépassé, nous écouterons vos réponses.

Immédiatement après cette remarque, Sakura voulut protester. Mais la sphère l'emportait déjà… Tout disparut autour d'elle. Elle eut la sensation d'être dans du coton. Puis son esprit se rappela de cette horrible épreuve, ce sacrifice immonde. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour accepter ça ?! La colère qu'elle ressentait ne cessait de croitre en elle. Pourtant, un visage s'imposait déjà dans son esprit et prenait place dans cet univers cotonneux.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Sakura. Moi, j'accepterais d'être ton sacrifice sans aucun regret… chuchota la voix emplie de tendresse.

-Tomoyo… Non ! Non c'est impossible! se plaignit Sakura, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Et oui, je suis toujours là pour te remettre les idées en place. Sakura, calme-toi. Je le ferais pour toi, comme je le ferais pour Eriol, sans aucune crainte. Pour protéger vos vies, et porter vos rêves, je suis prête à tout… J'aime Eriol, de tout mon cœur… comme l'homme unique de ma vie. Et je t'aime toi comme une sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. J'ai confiance en vous. Alors si je dois mourir, ce sera sans le moindre regret.

-Mais tu ne peux pas dire ça ! glapit Sakura. C'est impossible ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

C'est alors qu'une autre voix s'éleva, celle, plus grave et profonde, de Toya.

-Si… ça a du sens. Cette épreuve te fera réaliser que des sacrifices sont indispensables pour arriver à sauver Faneas. Tu ne pourras pas faire autrement… Tu ne pourras pas battre Maboroshi sans soutien, et pour cela tu seras obligatoirement amenée à faire des choses qui te déplairont. Laisser des gens derrière toi, donner des choses que tu voudrais garder auprès de toi, t'éloigner de ceux que tu aimes… Ces choix sont douloureux, mais ils sont un peu amoindris lorsque tu sais t'y préparer…

-Je ne veux pas m'y préparer…

-Il le faut. Je vais te simplifier la vie… Choisis-moi, petit-monstre. Choisis-moi… Sora n'a plus besoin de moi, il est grand maintenant et il t'a toi, il a Yuki… Tout ira bien pour lui. Quant à Yukito, il est un ange. Je sais très bien que nous nous retrouverons. Il n'y a pas à hésiter… Je n'ai plus rien d'utile à apporter dans ce monde. Tu dois me choisir.

-Non ! Non non non ! psalmodia Sakura, sur le point de vomir tant l'atrocité la prenait à la gorge.

Elle se réfugia dans une espèce de bulle au fin fond de son esprit pour ne plus rien entendre. Seule dans un espace vide… Un espace où elle entendit, en tendant l'oreille, les réflexions d'une personne qu'elle connaissait bien.

Eriol…

Eriol réfléchissait intensément. Son esprit acéré de stratège raisonnait dans la tête de la roussette.

_« Tout cela ne peut pas être vrai… c'est forcément une parade, Sakura. Réalise-le… qu'elle est la bonne réponse ? Que faut-il faire pour épargner un maximum de monde… réfléchis. Tu dois comprendre par toi-même… »_

Du côté d'Eriol, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment mieux. Il avait déjà eu la vision de sa sœur, puis celle de Tomoyo. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Les dieux de l'Olympe étaient impitoyables. D'un autre côté, il était parfaitement vrai que le fait de perdre un être cher renforçait, endurcissait les cœurs. Peut-être même que ce sacrifice pousserait Sakura à devenir plus forte, même si c'était extrêmement cruel. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire… La vie de deux individus contre celles de milliers de personnes. S'il ne devenait pas prélat, Sakura ne pourrait jamais monter sur le trône et dans ce cas les habitants de Faneas ne seraient jamais en paix.

Il fallait se plier aux règles des Olympiens. C'était le seul moyen de sortir vivant de cet endroit. Mais pourtant, cette idée faisait si mal dans sa poitrine qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas simplement donner sa vie ? N'était-ce pas la meilleure des solutions ? Il préférait faire don de lui-même plutôt que d'être responsable de la mort d'un être cher. Il n'avait pas de compétence particulière, et il avait déjà expliqué tout ce qu'il pouvait à Sakura… Son sacrifice était la chose la plus logique, en fin de compte.

Eriol savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne regrettait finalement qu'une chose. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir su profiter du temps qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Tomoyo.

Il aurait voulu avoir plus de rire, plus de conversations au coin du feu, plus de disputes pour dormir dans un vrai lit… Il aurait aimé partager plus de choses avec elle.

C'était étrange de se sentir aux portes de la mort et de n'avoir qu'une seule image en tête : l'instant où il l'avait fait pleurer. Mais le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour avoir des remords. Il refoulait ce souvenir le plus profondément possible et tentait de garder en mémoire le joli visage de Tomoyo, sa peau d'albâtre, ses yeux améthyste et son sourire si doux… Il emporterait cette image dans l'autre monde comme son plus précieux souvenir.

-Alors, tu as choisi n'est-ce pas ? demanda la déesse Thémis, apparaissant à son tour dans la sphère.

-Oui… Le sacrifice sera… moi, souffla-t-il, faisant fi de la boule qui prenait place dans son estomac.

-Attends, l'arrêta alors la voix profonde de Shaolan qui prenait forme devant ses yeux. Tu sais sans doute très bien que tu ne peux pas te choisir toi-même, sans compter que c'est extrêmement lâche comme stratégie. Je t'ai déjà vu plus en forme, Eriol. Allez mon pote, il n'y a pas à réfléchir : choisis-moi. Je suis un traitre, rien ne pourra jamais effacer cet état de fait. Si je meurs, je serai sans doute lavé de mes crimes à titre posthume et les dieux de l'Est me déclareront sans doute prélat de Sakura après ça… Alors j'aurai fait quelque chose de bien et…

Eriol plissa les yeux en entendant ces mots de la bouche de Shaolan. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son ami puisse affirmer une chose pareille. Shaolan n'était pas le genre d'homme à mourir pour réparer ces fautes. C'était bien trop lâche comme comportement et Eriol le savait parfaitement.

Le juge s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur l'illusion qui lui faisait face, suspectant un nouveau tour de la part des dieux de l'Olympe.

-Q-Qui es-tu ? questionna Eriol, incrédule. Shaolan ne sait pas que Sakura est la prétendante au trône ! Il n'accepterait jamais de mourir comme ça ! Alors je te le demande encore une fois, qui es-tu ? Une illusion ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Eriol, tout est faux ! cria une voix aiguë.

À l'instant où il proférait ses menaces, la silhouette de Shaolan s'estompa et laissa sa place à Sakura. Eriol doutait fortement que ce soit la vraie. Il s'apprêtait à la rejeter mais cette dernière se jeta sur lui, totalement paniquée. Elle était bien présente, palpable, et n'avait pas du tout l'attitude d'une illusion.

-Eriol ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ressaisis-toi ! hurla-t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier. Personne ne va mourir tu entends ! PERSONNE ! Lorsqu'on a confiance en ses amis et qu'on a un but à accomplir, on vit ! On va vivre ! Ni toi ni moi ni personne ne va mourir pour le jeu de dieux égoïstes ! Tu entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! C'est trop facile ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais devenir reine ! Ni que je voulais d'Eriol comme prélat ! Ce que je veux moi, c'est sauver ses gens ! Si vous ne les sauvez pas, plus personne ne viendra vous prier et vous mourrez comme tous les dieux oubliés !

-Nous ne sommes pas comme les pitoyable dieux mortels Ases… notre vie ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Thémis semblait de plus en plus agacée, surtout en constatant que Sakura avait été capable de briser la barrière d'illusion d'Hécate et de venir rejoindre Eriol dans son propre songe. Mais cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Cette épreuve était maintenant compromise par l'étrange force de Sakura. La déesse se demandait d'ailleurs comment l'aspirant avait bien pu s'y prendre. Sa détermination était-elle si forte qu'elle lui avait permis de transgresser toutes les règles ?

-Tu veux parier ? répliqua Sakura, provocante. Je ne vous donnerai rien… pas un seul membre de ma famille ne perdra la vie dans ton jeu sordide. Et je ne me sacrifierai pas non plus ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Eriol est comme moi. Il y a des personnes qu'il aime et qu'il veut protéger. Il ne sait pas toujours comment faire. Il garde ses distances pour rester impartial… mais il est avant tout humain. Et si être impartial et fort pour vous, signifie devenir froid et insensible, alors je préfère rester comme je suis ! Et je préfère Eriol en tant qu'homme plutôt qu'en tant que prélat ! Un juge sans cœur, qui en voudrait ?!

-Sakura… calme toi. Tu as besoin d'un juge comme prélat auprès de toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider dans les choix difficiles et qui fasse appliquer la loi… tempéra Eriol, ému même sans le montrer.

Il fallait rester réaliste. Sakura n'arriverait à rien en énervant Thémis qui semblait déjà très à cran. Elle était rouge pivoine et semblait vraiment sur le point de piquer une colère mémorable qui ferait probablement frissonner tout le fief du Nord et engloutirait Delphes de façon définitive.

-M'en contrefiche ! Tout ça est débile ! Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Clow ! Jamais je n'accepterai de sacrifier quelqu'un pour obtenir un titre ou de la puissance, même si c'est l'ordre de connasses en nuisette qui se prennent pour des déesses ! décréta-t-elle, catégorique, alors qu'Eriol cessait de respirer.

_« Oh mon dieu… maintenant c'est sûr, elles vont nous tuer… » _se lamenta Ceroberos.

-T'as pas dit _ça_… Si ? croassa Eriol, blanc comme la mort.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Thémis allait probablement craquer et donner sa sentence. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour respirer profondément, résistant à son envie de tout détruire en repensant à l'insulte qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Jamais encore un humain lui avait témoigné si peu de respect.

-Sale petit insecte ! C'est assez… Nous avons vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Vous semblez incapables de faire les choix qui s'imposent…

-Mais ils ont fait preuve d'autre chose, intervint Hécate pour la première fois, venant rejoindre la blonde au centre du tribunal. Cette jeune femme n'est certes pas disciplinée et possède une véritable langue de vipère, mais il faut lui accorder un courage sans faille et un espoir à tout épreuve. Si elle mettait toute cette énergie au service du trône, le peuple du Nord pourrait à nouveau jouir d'une vie paisible.

-Hécate ! Tu es sérieuse ? Tu voudrais de cette effrontée comme reine…

Thémis s'étrangla en entendant les propos pourtant fondés de la déesse de la lune. Cette dernière fixait Sakura de ses yeux couleur sang, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses envies, ses désirs… les choses les plus profondément cachées en son âme. Elle voyait en Sakura un être rebelle et incontrôlable. Mais qui pouvait s'avérer être un allier de poids dans le monde des vivants, si elle se décidait à monter sur le trône.

-Je l'appuierai si elle décide de tout faire pour prendre le trône de Faneas , finit-elle par répondre. Mais si elle refuse, je la condamnerai avec plaisir à rejoindre le royaume des bas-fonds...

Cette dernière phrase fit frissonner Sakura de tout son être. Cette épreuve s'avérait encore plus périlleuse que prévu. Comment faire pour montrer de la détermination à faire une chose qu'on n'a pas envie de faire ? C'était tout bonnement impossible… Les trois déesses se regardèrent un instant, puis l'ainée repris la parole encore une fois.

-L'épreuve n'ayant pas apportée de réponse concluante, je propose à notre invitée de nous rejoindre un instant… Mais avant, Sakura, tu dois savoir que celle qui t'a choisi nous avait prévenus de ton caractère impétueux et de ta détermination à toute épreuve. Nous n'aurions jamais réellement sacrifié un humain dans une épreuve comme celle-ci. Mais bien que tu aies fait preuve d'un grand courage, tu as aussi montré ton incapacité à gérer une situation de crise avec intelligence et diplomatie. Quant à toi, Eriol, tu as été incapable de guider et de canaliser notre jeune amie. Néanmoins, je reconnais que ta force de déduction a permis à Sakura de te rejoindre et ensemble, vous avez réussi un exploit : vous avez fait perdre son sang-froid à Thémis…

Gaïa avait raison. Il était clair que les deux aspirants avaient lamentablement échoués dans leur démarche et ils en étaient honteux. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire pour se rattraper ? Tout était-il finalement perdu, après tant d'efforts ?

-Freya, tu peux nous rejoindre… invita la déesse mère. Peut-être sauras-tu nous apporter ton conseil face à cette impasse…

La déesse Ase fit à son tour son entrée, portant comme à son habitude sa tenue de guerre et son heaume en forme de corne. La déesse accorda à peine un regard à Sakura et à Eriol, se dirigeant directement vers ses alter égos pour les saluer avec une grande humilité avant de prendre la parole. Pour se faire, elle passa juste à côté des deux accusés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui glissa Sakura, le plus discrètement possible.

-Je sauve tes fesses… idiote, rétorqua la déesse, acide.

Sakura n'était pas fière. Dire que son salut dépendait à présent de Freya, c'était tomber bien bas. Elle avait définitivement failli et Freya, qu'elle considérait jusqu'à maintenant comme une ennemie, était venue à l'Olympe pour les aider… une fois encore. La déesse Ase faisait son possible pour paraitre sûre d'elle et indifférente, mais elle ne trompait pas Sakura qui reconnaissait les signes évidents d'un malaise grandissant.

-Elle ? Que vient-elle faire dans mon tribunal ?! cracha Thémis. Mère, je refuse que cette catin vienne souiller ma demeure. Dois-je vous rappeler que toute cette déchéance lui incombe ?! Elle est responsable de _tout_ !

De tout ? De quoi parlait-elle exactement ? Freya avait choisi Sakura, mais était-ce grave au point de parler de déchéance ? Les dieux Ases et ceux de l'Olympe s'entendaient extrêmement mal, c'était bien connu. La rivalité entre Freya et Thémis était légendaire et elles en profitaient pour se défier du regard, ce qui semblait irriter la déesse mère. Mais Freya méritait-elle vraiment d'être traitée avec tant de mépris sans même tenter de se défendre ?

-Alors ? J'attends ! s'impatienta Gaïa.

Les deux jeunes déesses s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Marquant encore une fois à quel point l'autorité de l'ainée des déesses était respectée par ses enfants. Freya baissa la tête humblement, s'inclinant pour saluer ses hôtes. Sakura imaginait à quel point cela devait être difficile de se trouver ici pour elle, dans un lieu où tous lui vouaient une animosité extrême. La windscaper avait presque de la peine pour sa rivale.

-Merci de me recevoir. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous prouver que je n'ai pas choisi Sakura au hasard. Et j'espère aussi vous prouvez qu'Eriol sera le meilleur juge que Sakura puisse espérer. Pour cela, je propose de mettre en pratique le raisonnement d'Hécate… déclara l'Ase d'une voix calme et posée.

-À quoi penses-tu exactement ? l'interrogea Hécate, immédiatement intéressée.

Freya se tourna lentement vers elle, la fixant dans les yeux sans s'inquiéter de son étrange regard blanc. Elle sourit avec douceur et répondit de sa voix claire.

-Je propose que Sakura sauve elle-même ce pourquoi elle est venue vous demander de l'aide. Ou plus précisément, je propose de lui donner le moyen d'essayer de le faire… Je propose de tenter de sauver Delphes de la plus grande des menaces… l'éruption du Tropaïon. Vous attendez que la tour du Tropaïon puisse retrouver la grandeur d'antan depuis des années. Depuis qu'Eriol a été bannit… Depuis ce jour, la tour s'enlise dans les profondeurs et est sur le point de causer la destruction de Delphes et de la forêt Noire. C'est par sa faute que les pierres meurent et que la ville et le fief entier se fissurent… Mais si la tour remontait à la surface, les dieux de l'Olympe comme le peuple du Nord pourraient à nouveau vivre en paix.

Les trois Olympiennes retinrent leur souffle à cette annonce. Tout à coup, le temps semblait s'être arrêté et l'atmosphère s'était alourdie, comme si une épaisse chape de plomb s'était abattue sur l'assistance. Même Eriol retenait son souffle. Sakura ne comprenait rien… elle ne savait même pas que par le passé, le temple avait été à la surface et vivait avec les humains. Pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, tous semblaient inquiets à l'idée qu'il reprenne sa place. Elle s'approcha d'Eriol, frôlant ses vêtements. Un regard rapide. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave se jouait mais se contenta d'écouter le débat des déesses.

-Mais tu es folle ?! Tu sais parfaitement que faire remonter la tour détruirait toute la ville et engloutirait une partie de la forêt Noire. La tour remonterait et briserait le dôme de la ville et les éboulements détruiraient les galeries qui parcourent le fief de fond en comble. C'est le fief entier que tu condamnes avec ce plan ! Ce n'est pas par gaité de cœur que nous restons sous terre ! Si on fait ça, la tour sera incontrôlable et il y aura des morts par centaines ! Contrairement à ce que vous, Ases, semblez penser, nous n'avons pas si peu d'estime pour la vie ! vociféra Thémis.

-Je le sais très bien, Thémis la pinailleuse ! répliqua Freya, à bout de patience. Mais si la tour est contrôlée... Si la tour sort du sol, le fief sera sauvé. Si Sakura et Eriol y parviennent, ils mériteront amplement leur grade.

-Tu es encore plus cruelle que moi, Freya. Il faut être un roi pour réussir cette prouesse. Il faudrait que ces deux-là sachent prédire, calibrer et écouter la terre, expliqua Hécate avec un sourire inquiétant.

-J'ai confiance en eux, rectifia Freya avec un sourire doux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais révélé en présence de Sakura. Il faut se montrer réactif, stratégique et avoir un esprit d'équipe pour cette épreuve. Ce sont aussi des qualités indispensables pour gouverner. Et je suis sûre qu'ensemble, les quatre prélats et la reine en sont capables.

Hécate semblait se délecter de la situation. Mais c'était Gaïa qui serait la dernière à décider. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit et restait songeuse de son côté. Elle était concentrée sur Freya et semblait se poser une multitude de questions. Son visage n'était plus souriant comme au début de l'épreuve. Eriol ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, elle était sans conteste la déesse la plus inquiétante dans cette pièce. Mais même face à elle, Freya ne se décourageait pas.

-J'ai confiance en eux. Laissez-leur une heure. Une heure avec le meilleur des professeurs… chuchota Freya à l'oreille de Gaïa. C'est d'ailleurs parce que j'ai foi en eux que j'ai donné ma propre magie à Sakura… Nous ne formons plus qu'un et plus elle puise dans mes pouvoirs, plus nous nous fondons l'une dans l'autre. Si elle meure, je meure aussi. J'ai donc tout intérêt à ce qu'elle réussisse.

Un long silence accueillit cette révélation. Les déesses se concertaient sous le regard angoissé d'Eriol. Les trois déesses revinrent vers le groupe au bout de quelques minutes et Gaïa reprit la parole, donnant sa sentence :

-Très bien, cette nuit sera marquée dans l'histoire du Nord… La résurrection où la destruction. La vie où la mort… tout repose entre vos mains, jeunes gens. Sauvez ce fief, où soyez les instruments de sa mort.

-Attendez, c'est trop dangereux… Elle n'est pas encore reine ! Elle ne maitrise pas la terr… commença Eriol.

-Que l'épreuve commence ! termina Gaïa comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

Aussitôt, la pièce se mis à trembler fortement et les trois déesses de l'Olympe disparurent une à une. Il ne restait que Freya, qui les regardait d'un air désolé et peut-être un peu inquiet. Le tremblement se faisait de plus en plus fort, accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant. Sakura perdit l'équilibre et ne dut son salut qu'à Eriol qui la retint par le bras. Freya leur murmura bon courage du bout des lèvres avant que tout ne deviennent noir autour d'eux.

Il n'y avait plus rien…

- Si tu ne les avais pas traitées de connasses en nuisette, on n'en serait pas là ! explosa Eriol.

Devant la porte de l'épreuve, Shaolan et Tomoyo attendaient dans un calme apparent. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas… Ils se tenaient simplement immobiles en fixant la porte. Mais intérieurement, ils bouillaient d'anxiété et d'impatience. L'attente était décidément la pire des épreuves. Nakuru n'avait pas la même confiance, elle faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Chaque bruit la faisait se retourner, stoppant sa marche agaçante pour demander si son petit frère revenait enfin.

-Si dans 10 minutes, ils ne sont pas revenus… Shaolan, tu iras les chercher ! ordonna la prêtresse, à bout de patience.

-Crois-moi, Nakuru, j'adorerais y aller. Mais tu sais comme moi que je ne peux pas le faire. En plus, ton frère ne me pardonnerait jamais, rétorqua Shaolan d'un air sombre et mortellement sérieux sans détourner ses yeux d'ambre de cette satanée porte.

Tomoyo le dévisagea un instant, remarquant sans mal qu'il mourait d'envie de pénétrer dans la pièce pour aider ses amis. Ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement, son regard fixe et brillant, ses poings serrés… tous ces signes trahissaient son impatience. Mais pourtant il restait là, sans bouger, tout comme elle. Et sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle d'ailleurs… Par respect, par confiance… Parce qu'il y avait des combats pour agir et des combats pour espérer.

-Nakuru ! Arrêtes de gigoter, tu me donnes le tournis ! Ils vont revenir et ça ne devrait plus tarder. Expliques-nous plutôt ce à quoi nous devons nous attendre lorsqu'ils auront réussi. Tu penses que l'épreuve qui les attend sera un combat ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai parfaitement confiance en Sakura pour faire un carnage, mais si l'épreuve est plus… intellectuelle…

-Aucunes chances qu'il s'agisse d'un combat, Shaolan… soupira Nakuru. Un jeu d'intellect serait parfaitement à la portée d'Eriol. Mais rien n'est joué… je doute que les Olympiens soient aussi cléments que les Ases. Ils détestent les Ases et ils feront tout pour rejeter le prétendant au trône que Freya a désigné. Il la tienne pour responsable et le caractère de Sakura n'arrangera rien…

Encore une fois, Shaolan tiqua à l'évocation de la jeune sorcière mais n'ajouta rien.

Pendant que Tomoyo, Shaolan et Nakuru attendaient, impuissant. La situation se dégradait dans la salle de l'épreuve.

Sakura et Eriol étaient seuls, enfermés dans une pièce sombre et sans la moindre porte de sortie. Tous les dieux les avaient quittés et Sakura commençait à perdre patience, rongée par l'anxiété. Elle n'écoutait pas Eriol l'appeler au calme, ni Kelo qui lui intimait le silence. Elle vociférait à tout va, hurlant, râlant, menaçant… Jusqu'à ce qu'Eriol, à bout de nerf, l'attrape par l'oreille pour lui crier dessus sans ménagement.

-SAKURA ! TAIS-TOI !

-Aie ! Lâches-moi bougre d'imbécile ! protesta-t-elle en lui marchant sur le pied pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-C'est toi, l'imbécile ! Que t'est-il passé par l'éponge qui te sert de cerveau lorsque tu as traité une déesse de, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! De _salope en nuisette_ ! hurla le brun avec rage. Tu ne t'es pas dit que _peut-être_, ça l'agacerait et qu'elle nous punirait sévèrement pour cet affront ?

-_Connasse_ ! J'ai dit « _connasse_ » ! rectifia Sakura. Et tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ?! Que je lui dise : « _Oh Thémis ! Comme tu es belle ! Tu me donnes le nom de ton styliste steuplait ?_ »

-Ah ça c'est malin ! Très profond, bravo Sakura ! Pas étonnant qu'on ait raté l'épreuve avec un QI pareil !

-C'est ma faute maintenant ?! T'aurais préféré sacrifier qui ? Ta sœur ? _Tomoyo_ ?! T'es qu'un idiot si tu penses vraiment qu'une telle épreuve avait un sens ! Il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses ! Tu aurais pu vivre _toi_, en sachant que quelqu'un avait donné sa vie dans un stupide jeu de pouvoir pour que toi tu vives ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

_« Arrêtez un peu, les enfants… »_ commença Gotar.

-C'est sa faute aussi ! rétorqua Eriol, se laissant emporter et réagissant comme un enfant capricieux.

Si bien que Gotar eut un instant l'impression d'être face à Sakura, qui déteignait visiblement sur le juge.

-N'importe quoi le binoclard ! bouillonna cette dernière, tirant la langue avec maturité.

La situation était risible. Kelo aurait pu en rire si l'enjeu n'avait pas été aussi important. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et il se sentait tout à fait incapable de calmer la dispute qui ne tarderait pas à exploser. Il aurait bien dit à Gotar de ne pas se mêler de cette embrouille, mais il savait pertinemment que le fauve noir ne l'écouterait pas. Toutefois, une aide inespérée fit son entrée.

-Gotar a raison… vous n'êtes vraiment encore que des enfants… mais c'est si réconfortant de vous voir comme ça, plaisanta un homme à la voix grave mais douce et amusée qui avançait lentement vers eux.

Il avançait en s'aidant d'une canne, ou plutôt d'un sceptre. Un sceptre magnifique, représentant une lune et un soleil, serti d'or. L'intrus portait une épaisse aube bleu nuit sur ses épaules, assortie à ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant, de la même couleur que ceux d'Eriol. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un catogan, pourtant, même avec cette chevelure, il était impossible de le confondre avec une femme. Il avait une tenue indéniablement masculine, un regard et un sourire avenant et malicieux… que chacun à Faneas connaissait…

-Pa….pa… articula Eriol avec difficulté, totalement déconcerté et tétanisé.

-Clow ! Je le savais ! J'ai toujours su que tu ne nous aurais pas abandonné comme ça ! trépigna Sakura en se précipitant sur le roi pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Gotar s'approchait lui aussi d'un pas lent de son maitre en ronronnant presque de bonheur. Il se plaça à droite du roi, prêt à recevoir les caresses qui ne tarderaient probablement pas à venir. Une fois la stupéfaction passée, l'euphorie prit place dans le petit groupe, Sakura se sentant si soulagée qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler. Elle était persuadée que les choses allaient s'arranger, maintenant qu'il était là. Pourtant, il restait dans la pièce une personne qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Eh bien Eriol, ne laisse pas languir plus longtemps ton vieux père… J'ai l'impression que cela fait plusieurs centaines d'années que j'attends de pouvoir serrer mon fils dans mes bras, dit Clow en tendant les bras, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Comme ceux d'Eriol d'ailleurs qui effaçait ses larmes d'un revers de manche, mais toujours sans bouger. Ses jambes tremblantes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger, incapables de le porter pour les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

-Ton… ton père ?! répéta Sakura, incrédule et perdue. Eriol ? Clow est ton père ?

-Je… Heu… Père, je… tenta le brun sans même entendre la question de Sakura.

Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air et que sa poitrine comprimée allait exploser. Et qu'était ce liquide salé qui coulait sur ses joues ? Une… Larme ? Lui… il pleurait… Il pleurait et n'arrivait plus du tout à avancer, à se concentrer, à parler.

Il était devenu un homme, un prélat, un guerrier… et pourtant il était si ému et si triste de retrouver son père après tant d'années qu'il se sentait comme un petit enfant.

Kelo, qui regardait la situation avec embarras, vint se placer juste derrière Eriol, et décida d'agir. Après tout, le temps leur était compté. Le lion donna un léger coup de museau et poussa Eriol vers son père. Une fois qu'il eut fait le premier pas, le juge se mit en marche comme un automate.

-Eriol… je veux que tu saches que je suis… extrêmement fier de toi, dit le roi. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai été là avec toi. Même si tu ne me voyais pas… Je suis dans ces limbes depuis dix ans et j'ai eu le loisir de vous observer. Les dieux de l'Olympe m'ont accordé cette faveur pour avoir été un bon roi. J'ai été autorisé à rester ici en attendant votre venue. Je t'ai vu sur terre, en lycéen, travailler dur au café. J'étais près de toi lorsque tu as rencontré Sakura et Tomoyo et que tu es revenu ici.

Sakura s'était éloignée pour ne pas perturber les retrouvailles de la famille Read. Eriol était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son père. Ce dernier ouvrit ses bras, souriant, pour prendre enfin son fils dans ses bras après plus de dix ans d'absence.

-Papa… Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te revoir. J'ai… J'ai tout fait pour… que tout se passe au mieux… Pousser Sakura à prendre sa place. Mais… si j'avais su que tu étais…

C'était si dur de reparler après tant de temps, réalisait Eriol. Il avait peur que son père regrette les choix qu'il avait faits. Après tout, il avait poussé une autre personne à prendre sa place. Il n'avait même pas une fois tenté de protéger farouchement le trône de son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Je t'ai vu aider Sakura à Alfheim… Tu es quelqu'un de juste, tu as fait de ton mieux en tous points même si c'était dur. Je suis resté ici pendant dix ans, à attendre que vous veniez… et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de veiller sur vous, du mieux que je pouvais. Sakura, je t'ai vu perdre courage et te perdre dans tes questions. As-tu enfin trouvé tes réponses ?

-Je n'ai plus besoin de les trouver… Tu es enfin de retour Clow. Maintenant, tu vas revenir avec nous et tout va s'arranger. Le peuple te suivra à coup sûr et tout sera réglé, sourit Sakura, émue par les retrouvailles.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le visage du roi fut traversé par un rapide voile de tristesse. Puis il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, niant l'affirmation. Le sourire de Sakura se désagrégea, s'emplissant de terreur et de tristesse. Mais Eriol gardait contenance il s'en doutait déjà.

-Non, Sakura. Tu n'as pas compris… Il ne reviendra pas avec nous, expliqua-t-il avec tristesse. Regarde autour de toi, nous sommes dans un endroit bien particulier… Les dieux de l'Olympe nous ont plongés dans les Limbes pour une heure. Ça signifie que nous sommes dans un royaume à part, entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts…

-Co…Comment-ça ?

Sakura sentait ses jambes chanceler à cette nouvelle. Et même Eriol sentait comme une épaisse chape de plomb tomber sur sa poitrine alors même qu'il savait que les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer autrement. Mais Clow restait souriant et serein. Pour lui, cette mort était attendue comme une libération.

-Je ne suis plus réellement de ce monde, Sakura. Je… suis resté bloqué dans le piège magique que j'avais créé pour te permettre de partir. Je suis mort en lançant le sort du Pandémonium Inferno. Cela ne pouvait se passer autrement. Le sort du Pandémonium est un sort que seuls les plus puissants rois peuvent utiliser et il est différent suivant l'utilisateur. Le mien était l'Inferno et il me permettait d'ouvrir les dimensions et de blesser mon ennemi. Mais le prix à payer pour un tel sort est sa propre vie. C'est comme ça, j'ai toujours su que mon Pandémonium serait l'instrument de ma mort. Mon épouse Kaho l'avait vu dans une de ses prémonitions. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, parce que ça t'as permis de partir pour la terre et de rencontrer mon fils. Mais mon temps est révolu et je n'aspire qu'à retrouver ma tendre épouse qui est déjà passée de l'autre côté. Je suis resté pour une seule raison : attendre que tu sois assez forte pour soutenir la magie du pays.

-Non… je ne comprends pas. Pour…pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? Nous avons besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi… Tu es bien ici maintenant, non ? Alors tu as juste à revenir avec nous… Reviens…

-Non Sakura… Tu sais tout ce que tu as à savoir, il ne te reste qu'à prendre ton envol. Je suis resté ici trop longtemps. Je ne suis plus vivant depuis longtemps des lustres, je ne peux plus revenir dans votre monde. Je dois juste m'assurer de la suite, avant de pouvoir enfin disparaitre.

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça… Je ne veux pas prendre ta place ! Pourquoi serais-je la prochaine reine alors que tu as un fils !? C'est Eriol qui a le plus de mérite, c'est lui qui est le plus brave, le plus intelligent et le plus fort. Je ne mérite pas de te succéder.

-Sakura… ce que tu dis là est très flatteur, et je sais que tu le penses vraiment. Et pour cela, je t'en remercie, la coupa Eriol, posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai été choisi et pour être franc avec toi, j'en suis bien content. J'aime ce pays, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être un roi. Je suis fait pour être un prélat.

-Sakura, lorsque tu étais encore une toute petite fille et que tu as appris que tu deviendrais reine, tu étais la plus rayonnante des enfants. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour te former, même si ce n'était pas facile pour toi. Tu as donné le meilleur pour pouvoir un jour rendre le peuple heureux. Tu étais fière de dire qu'un jour, tu gouvernerais Faneas… Sakura, tu ne détestais pas ton rôle, alors que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu es mort… et j'ai réalisé que monter sur le trône signifiait perdre une personne que j'aimais, rétorqua Sakura, presque acide. Et te succéder me semble maintenant être un manque de respect… Oncle Clow… je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. Je n'y arriverai pas…

-Non, tu n'y arriveras pas… il est aussi vrai que tu n'es pas encore à la hauteur… seule. Mais tu n'es pas seule. Sakura, lorsque j'ai été couronné, j'ai moi aussi eu peur. Mais j'étais aussi fier. Toi aussi tu devrais avoir confiance, souviens-toi. C'est toi qui sera mon héritage, avec Nakuru, avec Eriol et tes autres prélats…

-Je…

-Je sais. Tu as peur, tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais j'ai confiance, tu as en toi un pouvoir à part. Tu peux changer les gens…

C'était vrai. Eriol réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point son père avait raison… à quel point Sakura permettait aux gens de se rapprocher et de changer. Il était en classe avec Tomoyo depuis des mois lorsque Sakura les avait rejoints, à Tomoeda. Pourtant ce n'était qu'à partir du moment où elle s'était disputée avec Shaolan qu'Eriol avait commencé à s'intéresser à Tomoyo. Sakura avait alors piqué sa curiosité.

Sakura l'avait rendu plus curieux, plus chaleureux. Grâce à elle, il était tombé amoureux de Tomoyo.

Clow savait déjà tout ça. Il en avait toujours été conscient. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose à la jeune windscaper pour devenir une grande reine. En fait, il ne manquait qu'une chose : l'envie. L'envie de monter sur le trône sans complexe, sans honte et sans culpabilité.

Sakura était désemparée. Kelo l'avait rejointe et lui léchait la main pour la réconforter en douceur alors qu'Eriol arrivait à sa hauteur, la prenant dans ses bras pour partager sa peine. Lui aussi était extrêmement triste, mais il savait également que l'avenir était dorénavant entre les mains de Sakura, et qu'il fallait avancer.

-Allez Sakura, reprends-toi… Je suis comme toi, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir rentrer avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas possible… Par contre, il reste une chose de possible : avancer. Sauver Delphes et se tourner vers l'avenir. Sakura, je suis certain que tu seras la plus drôle des reines. Lorsque toute cette guerre sera finie, c'est l'enfer qui commencera pour toi. Cours de dance, apprentissage des langues, diplomatie… Je vais m'en donner à cœur joie.

Sakura gloussa un peu, entre deux sanglots. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant, mais ça avait quelque chose de drôle d'imaginer Eriol en professeur de dance. Ça redonnait un peu courage.

-Je… d'accord. Je vais essayer.

-Tu vas y arriver, corrigea Clow.

Clow arborait toujours cet immuable sourire réconfortant en fixant Sakura de son regard bleu profond. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir décrocher ses yeux des deux jeunes gens qu'il avait si ardemment souhaité revoir. Mais il savait aussi que le temps leur était compté et qu'il ne pouvait rester contemplatif trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'il leur donne ce qu'ils leur manquaient pour réussir l'épreuve qui les attendait.

Son regard se durcit légèrement alors qu'il se raclait la gorge, prêt à enseigner ses dernières instructions.

-Il nous reste peu de temps, je vais t'apprendre, en théorie, comment maitriser la terre. Ce pouvoir te sera donné lorsque tu sortiras du temple et si vous survivez, tu le garderas… Pendant ce temps, Eriol établira une stratégie pour que la tour ne détruise pas tout le fief.

L'entrainement commença alors. Mais il était fastidieux. Sakura n'avait jamais été douée pour la théorie et beaucoup trop de données venaient s'ajouter dans son esprit. Elle ne se concentrait pas assez et le temps leur manquait. Clow et Kelo étaient à ses côtés, l'aidant de leur mieux pendant que Gotar et Eriol s'évertuaient à trouver la meilleure des stratégies.

L'heure était déjà presque arrivée à son terme. Le temps des adieux était arrivé sans même que Sakura ne s'en rende compte. Cette dernière heure s'était écoulée et Eriol avait l'impression que la clepsydre vide et oppressante lui hurlait de lâcher ses plans et de profiter une dernière fois de son père…

Pourtant, malgré son envi, il continuait ses recherches tout en gardant un œil sur son père et Sakura qui travaillaient la magie de la terre. L'angoisse ne cessait de croitre avec le temps qui s'échappait. Il n'y avait que Clow qui restait étonnamment calme et concentré.

-Eriol, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-il.

-Oui. Je pense avoir un plan. Un peu audacieux, mais si Sakura maitrise la terre, ça devrait marcher. C'est la seule solution de toute façon…

-Bien, je suis sûr que vous réussirez. J'ai une grande confiance en vous. N'oubliez pas les enfants, vous pouvez tout faire si vous y croyez suffisamment fort. Eriol, embrasse fort Nakuru pour moi, veux-tu ? Dis-lui à quel point nous l'aimons, ta mère et moi. Et surtout ne soyez pas triste. Nous avons eu une vie remplie et des plus heureuses grâce à vous. Je suis comblé d'avoir passé cette dernière heure avec vous, mais après ce long voyage, j'aspire à la quiétude et au calme. J'ai hâte de retrouver Kaho…

-Je comprends. Merci pour tout, papa. Embrasse maman de ma part, et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas trop…

Eriol souriait maintenant, se rapprochant de Sakura pour se préparer au départ. Bien sûr, les adieux étaient difficiles pour lui, mais il faisait de son mieux pour honorer la volonté de son père. Après tout, ne disait-il pas que la mort n'était qu'un nouveau voyage ? Il n'avait pas à être triste. Comme il l'avait dit à Sakura, il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir. La jeune femme semblait avoir bien intégré cet enseignement. Même si ses yeux étaient emplis de larme, son regard se montrait plus décidé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Sakura. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile… Mais je t'ai vue grandir, je sais de quoi tu es capable.

-Merci… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire vraiment. Alors j'en profite maintenant, même si c'est un peu tard… Merci, pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris, tante Kaho et toi. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps, et je sais bien que je ne suis pas encore prête, mais je sais aussi maintenant que vous êtes tous derrière moi et que vous me soutenez. Alors je vais le faire… par tous les moyens… Je ne reculerais plus devant rien. Je vais devenir une grande reine. Encore plus grande que toi !

La jeune reine avait exprimé ses intentions avec un sourire humide mais déterminé qui fit naitre à son tour un rire rauque dans la bouche de son prédécesseur.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! répondit-il. Bien, me voilà rassuré. Eriol, une dernière chose. Dis à Nakuru que je lui confie Gotar, qu'elle veille à ce qu'il ne mange pas trop de sucre… Quand à toi, prend bien soin de celle que tu as choisie. Au fait, très bon choix ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tomoyo est une jeune femme superbe et très intelligente, prends garde toutefois à ne jamais trop la contrarier… Cette enfant tient bien plus de Sonomi qu'il n'y parait et c'est une furie quand elle s'y met. Faites plein d'enfants et agrandissez le plus possible la grande famille Read !

-Clow !

-Papa !

-Quoi ?! Je donne un dernier conseil d'homme à mon fils, j'ai bien le droit !

Et sur ses derniers mots, il se retourna et disparut dans la pénombre. Mais personne n'eut le temps de s'en émouvoir puisqu'au même instant, Sakura et Eriol furent frappés d'une atroce douleur à l'abdomen pour commencer, puis qui se repandit dans tout leur corps. Leur magie se divisait et se mélangeait de plus en plus pour que Sakura s'imprègne de la terre. Le processus était long et douloureux. Sans compter les tremblements du Tropaïon qui s'était remis à bouger…

Kelo et Gotar observaient, presque impuissants. La véritable épreuve était sur le point de commencer.

À l'extérieur de la salle de l'épreuve, la tension était encore montée d'un cran. La porte de l'épreuve s'était ouverte pour laisser ressortir Sora, seul et souriant, se pavanant fièrement et portant sur son dos un magnifique arc scintillant, brillant non pas du métal qui le composait mais de pierres minuscules qui l'incrustaient et qui vibraient de magie.

-Je vous présente la nouvelle forme d'Eole ! Les dieux ici sont trop sympas, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais revenir quand je voulais pour réparer mon arme ! Et en plus, moi, ben j'adore cet arc ! Il est trooop bien ! Et…

-Sora ! Sora… Comment se fait-il que tu sois seul ? l'interrompit Nakuru, morte d'inquiétude.

-Ben, Héphaïstos m'a montré le chemin pour sortir. Il a dit que vous m'attendiez ici. Où est Sakura-nee et monsieur binocle ? demanda le sacripant en fouillant le couloir du regard.

-Nous les attendons encore… soupira Nakuru.

L'attente se poursuivit donc dans un silence pesant. La prêtresse continuant à faire les cent pas pendant que les trois autres restaient immobiles, en ligne, à fixer la porte qui ne daignait toujours pas s'ouvrir. Il leur semblait être resté là pendant des heures, des jours durant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant se fasse entendre dans les entrailles de la terre. Un grondement sinistre suivit d'un tremblement terrible.

-Ça va s'écrouler ?! s'exclama Tomoyo, pas très rassurée.

-Oui ! cria Nakuru. Il faut sortir le plus vite possible.

-Non. Pas sans Sakura-nee et Eriol-ni…

Nakuru voulait le raisonner, mais en regardant les deux autres prélats pour trouver un soutien, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient la même attitude que le bambin. Était-ce de la folie ? Ou simplement un sentiment de confiance absolue que les prélats partageaient ? En tout cas, personne ne trouva à y redire et les trois prélats ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce sous le regard admiratif de Nakuru. Ils ne cédaient pas à la panique, ils ne doutaient pas un seul instant. Ils avaient confiance. Alors c'était cela, être un prélat de Faneas… Elle s'était laissée gagner par la panique, mais maintenant la secousse passée, Nakuru reprenait contenance.

_« Eriol, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois… je t'en supplie, reviens ! »_ pria Nakuru.

Et sa prière fut rapidement exaucée puisque la lourde porte s'ouvrit enfin dans la stupeur et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Eriol et Sakura apparurent, visiblement épuisés mais sans blessure. Eriol s'appuyait sur Gotar pour avancer et il semblait porter à bout de bras Sakura qui était à peine consciente.

Shaolan fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il se précipita vers les deux autres et récupéra Sakura, la prenant dans ses bras et la soulevant avec douceur. Eriol lui en fut reconnaissant, un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement le lui confirma.

-Content de te revoir. Vous avez été un peu trop long à mon goût…

-La patience n'a jamais été ton fort, Shao, rigola Eriol dans un souffle pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais très vite ses côtes douloureuses lui rappelèrent qu'il ferait mieux de s'abstenir.

Le juge se dirigea ensuite vers sa sœur en pleurs pour la serrer dans ses bras et la rassurer. Nakuru avait toujours pleuré pour un rien, il savait parfaitement la réconforter. Et puis des larmes de joies étaient toujours belles à voir.

Et puis même s'il le cachait, lui aussi avait eu très peur de ne jamais la revoir. Il avait enfin réalisé à quel point ses liens avec les autres lui étaient essentiels. Il n'avait pas à en avoir honte où à les considérer comme des faiblesses. Il était grand temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire, sans se cacher derrière son rang ou sa mission.

Il enlaça sa sœur avec une grande tendresse, caressant un instant les longs cheveux couleur miel en murmurant des mots apaisant que seule Nakuru pouvait entendre.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Tomoyo qui n'avait pas bougé. Son esprit était comme bloqué, en train de refaire sans cesse la même constatation : il était en vie. La dame du lac n'arrivait pas à en pleurer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en rire non plus. Elle était si heureuse et soulagée que rien ne lui venait. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas à se soucier d'avantage de la réaction à avoir puisque ce fut Eriol qui prit les devants.

Il était en face d'elle et la fixait de son regard pénétrant. Il prenait le temps de la redécouvrir pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il était certain d'être capable de graver chaque détail de cet instant dans son esprit. Il dessinait mentalement chaque courbe de son corps, chaque ligne de son visage. Il ne voulait plus rien perdre. C'était une évidence qui s'imposait à lui aussi violemment que s'il venait se prendre un coup de poing.

Il avait déjà trop sacrifié. Il était temps de prendre des risques. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de regarder Tomoyo. Il risquait de la perdre à tout instant. L'envie brulante de la toucher le dévorait depuis que cette constatation l'avait saisi.

Il avait besoin de la toucher. Il avait besoin de sentir leurs deux cœurs battre l'un contre l'autre. Le temps des questionnements était révolu. Eriol avait enfin pleinement réalisé que la clepsydre du temps était un objet fragile qui se vide de façon immuable. Un jour, le temps aura tout emporté et il sera trop tard.

-Contente de… commença-t-elle.

Sans préambule, il se jeta sur la jeune femme, l'enlaçant avec force et possessivité sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir. Sa main droite se saisit du poignet de Tomoyo pour la tirer vers lui pendant que son bras gauche se glissait derrière le dos de la jeune fille pour lui couper toute retraite, juste au cas où elle aurait changé d'avis. Il la cala dans ses bras et l'enlaça d'abord avec force, comme s'il avait peur de la voir s'envoler. Puis, en réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas, ses muscles se détendirent et son étreinte se fit plus douce.

Mais même cette étreinte n'était pas suffisante pour combler son manque. Il avait besoin de tellement plus… Alors, n'écoutant que son cœur qui tambourinait comme un fou à son oreille, il se recula un peu pour contempler un instant les deux améthystes emplies de surprise qui le regardaient d'un air hagard.

Il contempla Tomoyo, étonné de sa propre audace en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et il l'embrassa. Un baiser, pressant, impatient… presque désespéré et pourtant brulant. Un baiser qui allait bien plus loin que tout ce que Tomoyo avait osé imaginer et auquel elle répondit avec plaisir une fois la surprise passée. Mais en y ajoutant sa douceur, son amour, sa confiance. Alors le ballet des deux langues changea pour devenir plus langoureux, plus romantique. Plein de promesses et d'un amour unique.

Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, leurs bouches se séparèrent mais Eriol garda le corps de Tomoyo étroitement serré contre le sien. Front contre front, se montrant d'une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque pour une fois il se sentait bien. Sakura lui avait fait comprendre que dans la vie, il y avait des choses qui valaient la peine de défier toutes les règles, toutes les lois… Et pour lui, cette chose était… Tomoyo. Oui Tomoyo était tout pour lui.

-Et ben… Si je m'attendais à ça… commenta Nakuru.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Des trucs de grandes personnes, Sora. C'est juste qu'Eriol ait enfin décidé d'être plus intelligent… continua le firescaper d'une voix moqueuse qui semblait lointaine à Eriol.

Le juge ne s'adressait qu'à Tomoyo et n'écoutait rien d'autre. Il la dévorait de son regard bleuté en lui murmurant :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long à comprendre… Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi. Tant pis la mission et tout le reste ! Je resterai avec toi. Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais, et le fait de les cacher n'arrange rien non plus. Je ferai de mon mieux pour remplir ma mission de la plus complète des façons, mais je ne veux plus te perdre à cause de mon rôle…

-Tu en as mis du temps… sourit Tomoyo en réponse alors qu'elle nichait son visage dans le cou d'Eriol pour profiter encore un peu de l'étreinte.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout, les amoureux ! Je suis vraiment super content pour vous, cela va de soi. Mais Sakura est super lourde et la secousse qu'on a ressenti n'était pas vraiment très rassurante… Nous sommes au moins 20 km sous la terre. Si la secousse fait s'écrouler les couloirs, nous mourrons tous engloutis, les informa Shaolan en serrant précautionneusement, et le plus discrètement possible, le corps de Sakura.

Cette dernière reprenait lentement conscience alors qu'une deuxième secousse commença, beaucoup plus violente que la première. La roche commençait à s'élever, des stalactites se formaient à une vitesse destructrice, mortelle. Le Tropaïon s'élevait comme une flèche qui cherchait à atteindre les cieux. Jamais Nakuru n'aurait imaginé une telle transformation. Ils allaient tous mourir dans ce dédale s'ils ne faisaient rien !

-Je ne suis pas encore un vrai prélat… Je n'en serai un que si j'arrive à nous sortir de là ! Parce que la tour va sortir ! leur apprit Eriol.

-Quoi ? Tu déconnes là ?! s'esclaffa Shaolan.

-Non. La tour du Tropaïon va émerger à l'air libre et l'éruption pourrait bien détruire tout le fief. C'est le marché qu'on a passé avec les dieux. Vite ! Sora, monte en surface avec Gotar -il connait parfaitement le fief, il saura te guider-, préviens toutes les créatures qui pourront t'entendre que la forêt risque de s'effondrer. Qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Shaolan détruiront les obstacles autour de la place du Tropaïon, en particulier le dôme parce que si la tour le touche, l'explosion sera vraiment terrible. Moi, je retarderai la montée de la tour avec Nakuru. Sakura, réveille-toi !

-D'accord ! Gotar ! Vite ! On monte dans le ciel pour rejoindre la forêt, ordonna le jeune prélat en s'envolant dans le ciel.

-Shao, il va falloir détruire le dôme de la ville pour que la montée de la tour ne détruise pas toute la cité. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Non. Pas sans détruire la ville… Je peux faire sauter le dôme sans problème mais je n'empêcherai pas les pierres de tomber et de détruire toutes les habitations et de tuer des centaines de personnes. Sans compter que ça fera sans doute s'effondrer les galeries souterraines des nains et que tout le fief pourrait en pâtir, se désola Shaolan.

-Sakura t'aidera… Sakura ! Sakura ! Réveille-toi, appela Eriol.

Tomoyo réagit au quart de tour, elle se précipita vers Sakura et la gratifia d'une gifle magistrale. Shaolan en grimaça, imaginant la douleur. Mais pourtant, Tomoyo recommença jusqu'à ce que Sakura lui hurle dessus, la sommant d'arrêter. Une fois Sakura remise sur pied, la dame du lac qui gardait la tête froide, se précipita dans le dédale.

-Je vais nous créer une sortie ! Sinon nous resterons piégés ici nous aussi, expliqua-t-elle en toute hâte. Je vais aidez les habitants à se réfugier du mieux possible et créer une barrière de protection. On se retrouve dans la forêt, faites attention à vous.

Puis elle disparut dans le couloir en vitesse. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Le sol tremblait sans discontinuer maintenant. Sakura se releva en chancelant, gardant une main dans celle de Shaolan pour se soutenir. Elle avait mal à la tête et tous ses membres semblaient engourdis. Mais c'était sans doute dû à la nouvelle magie de la terre qui circulait dans ses veines à présent. Elle se souleva péniblement, s'accrochant à Shaolan qui la regardait avec inquiétude et la tenait par les épaules.

Eriol les rejoignit en quelques pas, rappelant sa mission à la windscaper.

-Sakura, ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, t'inquiète… c'est le partage de nos pouvoir qui m'affaiblit… Mais Tomoyo m'a fait un cocktail d'enfer… ricana-t-elle en massant sa joue. C'est bon, dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Je t'écoute.

- Concentre-toi… maintenant que tu as mon pouvoir, tu vas devoir utiliser la terre. Prends ma main, essaye de te souvenir de ce qu'_il_ t'a dit…

-Il ? releva Nakuru, étonnée. Qui ? De qui parles-tu ? Je pensais que vous n'aviez eu affaire qu'à des déesses…

Eriol fit un sourire complice à Sakura en évoquant ce moment passé dans la salle de l'épreuve. Il était heureux de pouvoir apprendre à Nakuru qu'il avait été en mesure de parler à leur père. Mais plus important encore, il était heureux de pouvoir dire à sa sœur que leurs parents étaient à présent réuni dans l'autre monde.

Eriol se doutait que Nakuru avait dû passer toutes ces années sans famille à Delphes en s'interrogeant sur ce qui avait bien pu advenir de ses parents et de son frère. Cet espoir insolent qui s'immisçait dans chaque cœur et qui faisait espérer l'impossible. Cet espoir horrible, Nakuru avait dû le vivre chaque jour.

Mais maintenant, Eriol était en mesure de répondre à toutes ces questions. Grâce à cette simple phrase :

-Papa était là aussi… révéla-il sans pouvoir retenir un sourire extrêmement ému.

La réaction de sa sœur fut exactement celle qu'il avait imaginée. La jeune fille stoppa tout mouvement. Malgré les grondements de la terre et les pierres que roulaient, Nakuru restait immobile, les yeux ronds. Elle semblait mener un combat intérieur entre la stupeur, la joie et la tristesse.

-Papa… ?! répéta la prêtresse, les larmes remontants encore à ses yeux.

C'était si improbable pour la prêtresse. Leur cher père, disparu depuis tant d'années, dans la tour des dieux de l'Olympe ? Nakuru avait cherché si longtemps à savoir ce qui avait bien pu arrivé à ses parents. Elle avait passé tant de temps à interroger toutes les sources qu'elle trouvait, pour enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à la capitale de Baseen-Dar, la nuit où Maboroshi avait attaqué.

Jamais elle n'avait trouvé de réponses sûres et avec le temps et la solitude, elle s'était mise à espérer par moment que ses parents soient toujours en vie. Mais bien vite la réalité la rattrapait et elle plongeait dans de longues périodes de tristesse.

Si Eriol avait pu voir leur père, cela signifiait qu'il avait probablement les réponses à toutes ces questions. Elle avait envi de la questionner dès maintenant, de l'assommer de questions même, mais le moment était mal choisi pour parler de cela.

Eriol se promit de tout expliquer à sa sœur, s'ils s'en sortaient en vie. Il lui fit comprendre en serrant un instant sa main dans la sienne. Une promesse silencieuse pour l'avenir et un regard échangé pour se jurer de tout se dire. Cela suffit à Nakuru qui sourit derrière ses larmes.

Sakura de son côté, replongea un instant dans ce souvenir… Clow lui avait longuement parlé de la nature de la terre. De son potentiel, de ses attentes…

_« La terre n'est pas aussi libre et fugace que l'air. Elle est simple à trouver mais elle est dure et implacable… elle te jugera avant de t'écouter et de t'obéir. Elle te mettra toujours à l'épreuve et ne sera jamais ton amie. Elle sera ta partenaire, ta rivale… elle te respectera, elle t'admirera… Mais prends garde, elle pourrait se retourner contre toi à tout instant si elle sent une faiblesse, une faille en toi. »_

Sakura n'était pas du tout sûre de pouvoir maitriser un tel pouvoir, mais le temps du doute ne lui était malheureusement pas permis. Shaolan la soutenait toujours, ses bras la maintenaient debout. Elle ne pouvait même pas marcher seule pour l'instant. Le regard de Shaolan en disait long il s'inquiétait de la santé de sa partenaire. Elle était si faible en cet instant que le seul endroit où était sa place semblait être un lit. Mais il ne dit rien.

-Kelo… Viens m'aider s'il te plait, murmura Sakura, tendant la main vers le fauve.

Ce dernier répondit immédiatement à l'appel, se plaçant à côté de sa maitresse pour qu'elle monte sur son dos. Lorsqu'elle fut bien positionnée, il déploya ses grandes ailes blanches et rugit avant de s'envoler, passant par le couloir du Tropaïon pour remonter à la surface et émerger dans le ciel illusoire de Delphes. Shaolan arriva une petite seconde plus tard et s'installa sur le bâtiment le plus haut, presque au centre de la ville : la bibliothèque. Sakura et Kelo l'y rejoignirent en se disant que le choix de cet édifice était parfait. De là, ils pouvaient détruire le dôme de pierre et retenir les chutes sans trop de risques de se faire écraser à leur tour.

On voyait encore au loin dans la ville, des gens qui tentaient de fuir à la dernière minute dans la cohue, des animaux errants ou juste du matériel abandonné. Tout ça tremblant sous les secousses de plus en plus fortes. Mais Shaolan n'y faisait pas attention, comme Sakura, il faisait confiance à Sora et à Tomoyo qui avaient dit qu'ils s'occupaient des civils. De toute façon, s'ils échouaient c'était tout le fief qui s'effondrerait : il n'y avait nul part pour fuir.

-La ville est énorme… réalisa Sakura. Il va falloir détruire le toit tout entier pour éviter que la collision ne face s'écrouler toute la ville ? Ça me semble pratiquement impossible…

-Mais tu vas essayer. Après tout, tu possèdes même les pouvoirs de la terre si j'ai bien compris, en plus du vent et des dispositions particulières de ton amie Freya. C'est ça, après tout, être la future _reine de Faneas_. Parce que tu ne peux plus le cacher dorénavant… Eriol a dit que tu maitrisais la terre depuis quelques minutes, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. C'est la confirmation que j'attendais.

Sakura déglutit et pâlit légèrement sous la réplique et le ton sarcastique, presque cassant, si loin du ton qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'entendre. Shaolan _savait_… Non pas qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle redoutait toujours autant ce moment. Elle baissa la tête un instant, rassemblant ses forces pour s'exprimer.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. C'est vrai… je suis la future reine que tu maudis tant. Mais maintenant, je suppose qu'il n'est plus possible de reculer. Je suis désolée d'être celle qui gâche ta vie… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai essayé de te le dire, plusieurs fois… Mais… Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à laisser ces mots sortir… Je sais que tu dois me détester maintenant, et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Mais je… Enfin, pour ce que ça vaut, je voudrais que tu saches que pour moi, c'est un honneur de t'avoir à mes côtés… Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'un meilleur partenaire…

Elle s'était exprimée d'une petite voix hésitante, mais le cœur y était, c'était l'essentiel. Peut-être qu'un jour, Shaolan pourrait la pardonner, mais pour le moment elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Shaolan semblait le comprendre lui aussi et ne quittait pas le dôme des yeux, se concentrant sur son objectif.

-Tu peux le faire ? demanda Shaolan avec sérieux, se focalisant déjà sur sa cible.

Il fixait le faux plafond de la ville et Sakura suivit son regard.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-elle.

Shaolan la dévisagea un instant. Cette phrase aurait pu vouloir dire _« je vais essayer » _ou _« je vais faire de mon mieux »_, mais il ne la comprenait pas ainsi. Non, à bien regarder Sakura, il réalisait pleinement que cette phrase signifiait plutôt _« je vais y arriver, coûte que coûte. »_. Il n'y avait même pas de doute dans l'esprit de Sakura. Malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa magie au plus bas. Et loin de le rassurer, cette idée faisait naitre une certaine angoisse dans le cœur du brun.

Alors Shaolan ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il inspira un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses mains devenaient incandescentes et s'entouraient de flammes rougeoyantes alors que l'air tout entier frémissait, tout comme Sakura qui ne put réprimer un léger frisson en revoyant ce pouvoir terrifiant se refléter dans les yeux d'ambre de Shaolan. Le pouvoir le plus dévastateur de tous…

-Ferrum Cadens… murmura-t-il en laissant sa boule de feu s'envoler vers le plafond magique de la ville.

L'espace d'un instant, Sakura eut peur de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Il avait l'allure et la présence d'un roi. Alors que les mains et son corps s'entouraient de flammes meurtrières, il gardait un sourire carnassier et ses prunelles devenaient vermeilles en se mélangeant aux lueurs du feu.

La boule de feu fusait à grande vitesse et l'impact avec le dôme fut d'une violence inouïe Shaolan n'était pas surnommé le démon pour rien… Sa force était vraiment titanesque. Mais un coup ne suffisait pas pour faire tomber le toit et les tremblements de terre avaient déjà repris, signe que le Tropaïon commençait son ascension.

Sakura faisait de son mieux pour empêcher les débris d'endommager les sous terrains de la cité et de se fracasser au sol, utilisant la magie du vent pour le moment puisque ses quelques tentatives d'utiliser la terre se montraient infructueuses. Elle savait bien que le pire restait à venir, mais elle parait au plus pressant pour le moment.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres fit se fissurer le parvis de la grande place du village, juste à quelques mètre de leur position. Le sommet de la tour du temple était sur le point de sortir… il ne restait sans doute que quelques secondes. Eriol et Nakuru ne pourraient certainement pas contenir l'émersion plus longtemps. Dans le sommet de la ville, le plafond craquait de tous les côtés. Shaolan était un expert en explosion, il savait parfaitement où frapper.

-Sakura ! Avec le vent tu n'arriveras à rien ! Les débris sont trop gros. Utilise la terre ! Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Cette fois c'est la bonne, le dôme va se briser à ma prochaine attaque. Tu es prête ? cria-t-il à Sakura qui chevauchait Kelo un peu plus haut dans le ciel.

-Je… Je sais pas ! Attends encore une toute petite seconde ! répondit-elle en concentrant la magie de Freya.

Elle savait que le prix de cette magie lui ferait perdre la raison pendant un instant, mais elle avait besoin de cette puissance.

-J'ai pas le temps ! Sakura ! Fait quelque chose !

_« Il a raison Sakura, on ne peut plus attendre. »_ argua Kelo.

-J'essaie, qu'est-ce que tu crois !?

Sakura avait envie de la frapper à cet instant. Elle faisait déjà tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais cette foutue terre ne voulait pas l'écouter ! Elle avait beau se concentrer et essayer de se montrer ferme, rien n'y faisait.

_« J'ai déjà épuisé toute ma propre réserve de magie. À partir de maintenant, je me sers de celle de Freya et même si je la maitrise beaucoup mieux qu'avant, je sens qu'elle draine quelque chose en moi… À ce rythme, je vais mourir d'épuisement ou mon esprit va simplement disparaitre. »_

Au même instant, un gros morceau de pierre se désolidarisa du dôme et plusieurs gravas risquaient de s'écrouler sur les habitations. Kelo fonça en piqué sur les chutes de pierres et en détruisit un maximum alors que Sakura sautait de son encolure pour détruire la plus grande qui avait le potentiel de fissurer le fief tout entier.

Sakura se plaça juste en dessous du rocher, tentant le tout pour le tout. Il lui fallait un déclic. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose l'empêchait de déployer ce nouveau pouvoir. Mais quoi ?

-Sakura ! Bouge de là ! hurla Shaolan, mort d'inquiétude.

-Non… je dois y arriver… murmura Sakura pour elle-même.

Elle respira un bon coup, seule face à l'énorme pierre qui fonçait droit sur elle. Kelo était bien trop loin pour intervenir, elle le savait. Elle risquait sa vie, mais elle n'était pas plus inquiète que ça. Elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle se concentra. Oublier Shaolan, oublier Kelo. Juste la terre… juste le flux… Rien que ce que Clow lui avait appris. Puis la voix d'Eriol, qui raisonnait dans sa tête.

_« Sakura… reste calme. La terre est comme les autres éléments. Imagine-là juste un peu plus lourde… plus compacte. Elle est entre tes mains. Fais comme si tu la tenais à bout de bras, visualise-là. Qu'importe sa taille ou son poids. Fais comme s'il s'agissait d'un caillou. Tu as juste à tendre la main et à l'attraper… »_

Sakura ne s'embêta pas à comprendre comment sa voix lui était parvenue, elle se contenta de suivre le conseil. Elle tendit la main, comme pour attraper l'énorme rocher et cette fois-ci, elle le ressentit. Une force qui poussait vers elle, avec le poids de la roche. Le poids qui se faisait plus lourd, comme si la terre la testait. Elle résista, mais ne fit que ralentir la chute sans l'arrêter complètement. Mais elle allait y arriver, elle le sentait. Elle ne faisait plus attention au reste. Ni les tremblements déchainés de la terre, ni les gravas de plus en plus gros qui s'écroulaient, ni même la tour qui grondait et sortait des profondeurs. Elle ne voyait plus rien du danger qu'elle courait. Juste manier cette pierre… juste un peu plus. Juste pour savoir.

_« La terre, ou moi. Qui de nous deux sera la plus forte ? »_

Mais trop obnubilée par son duel, elle ne vit pas le risque qu'elle prenait. Et contre tout attente, l'imposant rocher se coupa en deux par une entaille précise puis explosa totalement dans des flammes noires sous le regard emplit de stupeur da Sakura. Le rocher désintégré laissa apparaitre Shaolan, son imposante épée à la main et son air colérique qui en disait long.

-On s'en va, décida-t-il, contenant sa colère. La plus grande partie de la ville a été évacuée, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

-Non ! Il faut continuer ! Si on ne fait pas de la place pour le temple, les fissures vont détruire tout le fief ! Je peux le faire, j'ai presque réussi et…

-Je m'en fiche du fief ! Viens ! ordonna le brun.

Il se saisit du poignet de Sakura pour la tirer et la forcer à quitter les lieux qui s'effondraient. Elle le regarda faire, hésitant entre la peine et la colère. Elle ne comprenait pas… comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Le fief allait mourir et Eriol ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre à coup sûr… tout cela n'avait-il vraiment aucune importance pour le prélat de l'Est ? Elle se refusa à l'admettre, tirant un coup sec sur son bras pour se dégager.

-Non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! J'ai promis. Va-t-en si tu veux, moi je reste ici, décréta la jeune femme.

-Je ne _peux_ pas partir sans toi… se désola Shaolan.

Encore une fois, Sakura se méprit sur le sens de cette phrase. Un quiproquo de plus qui la poussait à croire que désormais, Shaolan la haïssait.

-Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça…

Sakura répliqua avec tristesse, comprenant qu'il se sentait obligé de la suivre puisqu'elle était la future reine. Elle ferma les yeux, puis tourna les talons en se précipitant vers la tour qui émergeait totalement maintenant. Elle s'élevait déjà et détruisait la bibliothèque et le tribunal. Chaque seconde, le Tropaïon montait de plusieurs mètres et rien ne semblait pouvoir le retenir.

-Ferrum Cadens, Yami… Masamune ! hurla Shaolan en frappant de son épée, ladite Masamune, l'épée démoniaque.

L'attaque fut fulgurante, transperçant le dôme qui vola en éclat pour laisser passer la tour du temple. Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour lancer son sort, faisant voler le dôme en éclat juste avant que le plafond ne cède. La prouesse était incroyable même pour Shaolan. Il avait tiré in extremis et le tir avait été d'une puissance bien plus élevée que tout ce que Sakura aurait pu imaginer.

Le ciel nocturne du Nord se découpait dans la fissure laissé dans le dôme, entre les nuages de fumée générés par l'explosion. On pouvait même deviner des étoiles au travers du désastre.

Le feu qui se dégageait de l'explosion et les gerbes qui retombaient au sol étaient noires et presque violettes. Le feu noir des démons Li… Comme la flamme qui avait brulé le dos de la jeune windscaper des années au paravent.

Sakura, juste à sa droite, respirait à son tour et se préparait. Elle se concentrait et invoquait à la fois l'air et la terre, faisant fusionner le tout et se concentrant au maximum. Shaolan commençait d'ailleurs à s'agacer du temps que prenait cette opération. Il avait remarqué que Sakura avait la fâcheuse tendance d'attendre toujours le dernier moment, et à voir le plafond qui s'effondrait, le dernier moment était largement arrivé. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'Eriol et Nakuru aient eut le temps de sortir de la tour. Pour eux, l'avenir était beaucoup plus compromis…

_« Même si on arrive à détruire le dôme et empêcher les pierres d'éventrer la terre et de créer des failles… on aura jamais le temps de sortir d'ici. Sakura et Kelo ont peut-être une chance s'ils s'envolent à temps, mais pour moi c'est cuit. J'espère qu'Eriol fera ériger une statue en feryl à mon effigie à titre posthume ! »_ ricana le brun intérieurement.

Le bruit devenait assourdissant et il ne voyait presque plus rien à cause de la poussière. Les rochers qui s'écroulaient avaient la taille de grands bâtiments. Le Topaïon touchait presque le plafond, là où se trouvait le dôme quelques secondes plus tôt. Il fallait agir. Fuir, sans doute. La meilleure option… Mais Sakura avait déjà exclu cette idée, alors Shaolan ne le ferait pas non plus. Un éboulement plus puissant que les autres s'abattit sur le groupe, ne leur laissant aucune chance de sortir du piège. Shaolan se précipita sur Sakura, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Quelle ironie, il faisait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais pour des raisons toutes autres.

Il se fit la réflexion que cette fois, tout était fini. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche et éblouissante ne jaillisse de Sakura elle-même et englobe tout. La lumière était si aveuglante qu'il était obligé de fermer les yeux, mais au bout de ses doigts, il pouvait toujours sentir le corps de Sakura qu'il tenait fortement serré contre le sien. Pour rien au monde il ne la lâcherait. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un tremblement. Même l'air semblait s'être arrêté. Puis ce fut le trou noir…

À suivre…

Masamune : Masamune Okazaki (正宗) ou Goro Nyudo Masamune est connu pour être l'un des plus grands forgerons japonais. Bien que très peu d'informations sur lui existent, il est généralement admis qu'il aurait fabriqué l'essentiel de ses sabres japonais entre 1288 et 1328 et qu'il vivait dans la province de Sagami.

**Questions de Seï :**

Euh… Ben cette fois je n'ai pas de questions en tête. Alors je vous propose de poser vos propres questions ) Mais je ne promets pas de répondre à tout (hein Neliia )

Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé cette épreuve ? C'était ce que vous vous imaginiez ? Dites-moi tout… même si vous n'avez pas aimé hein… J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez.


	21. Chapitre 20: la famille Read

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent… ne jeter pas de tomates svp.

**RAR :**

**Neliia : **Salut salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors, je vais un peut préciser ma réponse pour la question que tu m'as posé, à propos d'une éventuelle dispute entre Shaolan et Sakura. Il y aura bien des moments houleux, mais ils ne se disputeront pas parce qu'elle est une reine. Ils se disputeront à cause de ce que cela implique. Par contre, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, donc tu peux te rassurer.  
>Je comprends ce que tu veux dire pour le côté puéril de Sakura qui est peut-être un peu exacerbé. Mais j'aime bien cette dualité chez elle. Ça permet de cacher sa véritable personnalité, en quelque sorte. En tout cas elle va changer de plus en plus, pour le meilleur où pour le pire….<br>J'espère que le prochain chapitre sera à ton goût. Merci pour tes reviews et à très bientôt.

**Miss-Coca : **Salut Miss. Les cours se passent bien ?  
>Contente de la mise en couple de tes deux petits préférés ? Je l'espère en tout cas.<br>Pour Clow , et oui c'est le papa de d'Eriol… les éléments qui auraient pu te guider étaient les suivants :

Dans le chapitre 15, la bataille des Ases, Toya raconte ce qui s'est passé à Faneas pensant l'absence de Sakura et des prélats et s'excuse auprès d'Eriol de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Clow et de Kaho.

Dans le chapitre 17, le pouvoir de Freya, Eriol parle à Shaolan et lui dit : Tu te trompes Shaolan. J'aime profondément cette fille, je le reconnais pleinement. Mais pas de cette manière… Je l'aime et je m'inquiète pour elle comme un ami, comme un parent… Un cousin, puisqu'il semble que nous partageons ce lien. Mais pas comme toi.

Il y avait d'autre petits trucs mais je n'ai pas tout retrouvé (ça fait si longtemps maintenant). Sakura s'était aussi faite la réflexion à plusieurs reprises qu'Eriol ressemblait à Clow.  
>Sinon, tu as aimé la mise en couple des loulous ? J'en suis très contente. D'ailleurs je peux remercier ma beta pour cela car elle m'a vivement conseillé d'étoffer un peu ce passage, et j'ai bien fait de l'écouter. Il ne reste plus que Shaolan et Sakura maintenant, mais prenons notre temps… le résultat sera encore meilleur. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.<p>

Un grand merci à **Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka **qui fait un travail de beta impressionnant, titanesque et génialissime ! (si si ça se dit) Merci )

Sinon, vous avez vu ? Je suis en avance ! ça se fête ça non ? (en fait je n'aurai pas le web ce wkd. Du coup, j'anticipe)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

**Chapitre 20 : La famille Read. **

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shaolan était enterré sous les gravats et la poussière, mais toujours bien vivant, ses douleurs le lui confirmaient. Il avait un éclat de verre dans l'abdomen et, bien plus alarmant, une barre de feryl qui lui traversait la cuisse de part en part. Il se releva péniblement, toussant et époussetant les restes de sa veste. Il prit aussi le temps de se faire un garrot avant d'analyser la situation. Il y avait encore trop de poussière pour y voir clair, mais il devinait une énorme forme qui pointait vers le ciel.

La tour du Tropaïon était finalement sortie et avait probablement percé le dôme. Tout le fief s'était sans doute écroulé. Les prélats avaient échoué… C'était ce que déduisait Shaolan en observant cet amas de pierre et de gravas en vrac et le silence étouffant qui régnait.

Il se demandait par quel miracle il pouvait encore être en vie après une telle catastrophe. Les autres avaient-ils eut la même chance ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Son regard balaya rapidement les lieux autours de lui. Sakura était juste à côté de lui lors que l'explosion, mais le souffle avait dû les séparer. Où était-elle à présent ? Comment allait-elle ?

-Sakura ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers les gravats.

Il se mit à la recherche les deux autres, appelant sans relâche Kelo et Sakura. Mais aucune trace du fauve. En revanche, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Elle aussi était salement amochée. Des blessures et des lacérations étaient visibles sur tout son corps, mais elles ne semblaient pas dues à l'explosion. Shaolan la manipula avec douceur pour la retourner et vérifier sa respiration, terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle puisse y rester.

-Sakura, Sakura ! Réveille-toi ! Sakura !

Sa panique était telle qu'il était presque tentée de la secouer du plus fort qu'il pouvait pour la faire réagir. Mais il savait que cette idée était sans doute la pire de toutes et se retint. En revanche, il vérifia rapidement ses fonctions vitales, réalisant avec stupeur que seul un léger râle permettait encore à Sakura de respirer et que les battements de son cœur étaient bien trop lents et trop faibles pour la maintenir en vie très longtemps.

-Elle est en train de mourir… réalisa-t-il, tétanisé. Sakura, je t'en prie, réveille-toi… ne me laisse pas…

Il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle. Il voulait que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal et que son souffle s'accélère à nouveau. Il gardait ses bras tétanisés, même incapables de trembler, noué autour de Sakura en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Oui… de toute son existence, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de terreur. Il avait peur de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée dans un monde où Sakura ne serait plus.

-Réveille-toi… supplia-t-il encore dans un murmure alors qu'il posait délicatement son front sur celui de Sakura en fermant les yeux.

-Elle ne peut pas pour le moment… répondit une voix étrangement triste et féminine.

Shaolan n'avait pourtant senti personne approcher. Surpris, il se mit en position de défense du mieux qu'il put, se décalant pour protéger Sakura au mieux. Il la serrait dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas paniquer et de ne pas faire attention aux tremblements qui animaient ses membres. Il savait qu'il était très affaibli et qu'un nouveau combat lui serait certainement fatal. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. La seule chose qui animait son esprit était ce besoin impérieux de sauver Sakura. Il devait garder la tête froide, et trouver une solution.

Il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec une jeune femme, rousse, les yeux verts… Une fille qui portail exactement la même tenue que Sakura et qui le regardait d'un air insondable. Elle était à quelques mètres à peine de lui et Shaolan ne pouvait que se laisser envahir par un sentiment confus de peur et d'attirance. La copie conforme de la Sakura qui gisait dans ses bras lui faisait face et l'espace d'un instant, la magie de cet être incroyable s'empara de son esprit. Mais bien vite, Shaolan secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en se débarrassant de ses idées.

-Freya, reconnut Shaolan, ne montrant rien de sa crainte.

-Oui, c'est moi… heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Shaolan Li, fit la déesse sans cacher un sourire gourmand et inquiétant en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Le brun réprima un frisson en réalisant à quel point cet être était le mélange parfait de la puissance et de la luxure.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Te parler… Je sais qui tu es, et je veux sauver Sakura pour le moment. Si les choses trainent trop, elle risque de mourir. J'ai déjà envoyé Ceroberos à la surface pour chercher de l'aide. Elle a puisé dans ma magie pour sa dernière attaque et son énergie vitale a presque entièrement disparue. Son envie de vous sauver tous a été si forte que presque toute sa vie s'est consumée en un instant. Il faut l'amener à la maitre d'eau au plus vite pour qu'elle soigne Sakura.

-Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, oui je m'en souci. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Elle est moi… Nous sommes deux personnes pour une seule entité. Un jour viendra où nous ne ferons plus qu'un… Plus elle puise dans mon pouvoir et plus nous fusionnons. C'est le prix qu'a payé Sakura pour devenir plus forte et pouvoir te sauver. Bien sûr, le risque est grand pour nous deux, mais c'était le seul moyen de permettre à Sakura de se dresser contre les épreuves qui l'attendent.

-Elle le sait ?

-Oui, elle le sent. Elle l'a sans doute déjà compris. Notre lien dépend de nos magies, mais aussi de notre énergie vitale. Si elle meurt, mon existence prendra fin également… et comme tu dois t'en douter, cette idée ne me plait pas vraiment. Et puis vous avez réussi à sauver Delphes et grâce à ça, les Ases et les Olympiens auront de meilleurs rapports à l'avenir. Sakura a fait du très bon travail ici. Elle a sauvé tout le fief avec le jeune Read. J'ai donc décidé de la récompenser un peu.

Shaolan restait perplexe.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as pas vu ? Oh mais c'est vrai qu'avec toute cette poussière… attends. Juges par toi-même, dit-elle en avançant la main pour faire disparaitre en un claquement de doigt la fumée.

Shaolan en resta bouche bée. Maintenant que la vue se dégageait, il pouvait voir qu'effectivement, Sakura avait fait un travail vraiment incroyable. La ville toute entière avait disparue. À la place s'étendaient maintenant d'étranges arbres aux feuillages d'une couleur étonnamment blanche et au tronc noueux mais extrêmement grand. Des arbres majestueux qui semblaient porter d'étranges petits fruits brillants comme des cristaux. Ces arbres n'étaient pas vraiment des végétaux, mais semblaient rechercher la lumière de la même manière, et leur progression vers le soleil levant ainsi que le jeu de lumière qui s'opérait dans le vert pâle des feuilles donnait un paysage presque paradisiaque à la scène pourtant désastreuse.

-Ce sont… des arbres de feryl, réalisa Shaolan. Le feryl pousse sur des arbres ?! C'est pour ça que le pays mourrait à petit feu. Il avait besoin d'une nouvelle lumière…

-Oui, le feryl à besoin de fraicheur mais aussi de soleil pour s'épanouir. Et grâce au travail d'Eriol et de Sakura, le pays n'aura plus jamais à s'inquiéter de la lumière magique qu'ils utilisaient avant dans le faux plafond de Delphes. Puisqu'ensemble, ils ont déplacé la ville et ont créé des passerelles et des portiques tout autour du Tropaïon et de la brèche qu'il a engendrée. De cette façon, les arbres de feryl restent au frais dans la mine, mais accèdent à la lumière. Quel cocasse paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ? Des pierres et des êtres naissants dans les bas-fonds de la terre, mais ayant besoin de la lumière du ciel pour vivre… Finalement, même le Fief de la Terre, si fier et solitaire, a besoin des autres éléments pour vivre et retrouver sa grandeur. À l'instar des prélats, les fiefs ont besoin les uns des autres pour prospérer.

Plus haut, le Tropaïon trônait, droit et fier à la lumière du jour. Il était vraiment magnifique. Une tour blanche de marbre et de feryl, de plusieurs kilomètres de haut, sculptée de créatures mythiques et de colonnades, parsemée de lianes et de racines de feryl, qui trônait au milieu de la nouvelle ville que Shaolan devinait : de petites maisons qui paraissaient minuscules face à l'imposant temple du Nord.

-C'est incroyable… il faudrait une magie colossale pour réussir une telle prouesse. Et une connaissance parfaite de chaque pierre du fief. Sakura n'était pas en état de faire ça, elle avait à peine une demi-seconde pour agir.

-Oui, cette petite a du génie. Elle s'est liée au prélat du Nord pour qu'il coordonne son pouvoir. Elle lui a donné libre accès à tous ses pouvoirs et c'est grâce à cette osmose et cette confiance totale qu'ils ont réussi cet exploit. Il faut s'en remettre totalement à l'autre pour pouvoir prêter sa magie comme elle l'a fait. Même Clow n'en était pas capable à son époque… Ils sont très forts. Bientôt, elle n'aura plus besoin de moi. Mais pour l'instant, elle est encore trop faible…

-On ne peut pas attendre, son pouls diminue et elle respire mal… Il faut faire quelque chose, reprit Shaolan en serrant Sakura encore plus, conscient qu'il était en train de la perdre.

-Je peux la sauver, mais ce sera la seule fois où je pourrai intercéder directement en votre faveur. J'en ai déjà bien trop fait. Après, elle sera seule…

-Non. Après, je serai là.

Freya sembla se ravir de cette réponse. Elle eut un magnifique sourire en posant sa main sur celle glacée de Sakura. La magie opéra immédiatement et de petites lueurs jaunes sortirent du corps de la déesse pour venir réchauffer celui de Sakura. Au fur et à mesure, le corps de Sakura reprenait des couleurs alors que celui de Freya devenait plus gris, plus pâle. Son souffle aussi devenait plus saccadé et son visage grimaçant. Et Shaolan comprit que la déesse était en train de donner une partie de sa propre vie à la windscaper. Finalement, la magie s'arrêta et Freya fit ses adieux à Shaolan avant de disparaitre, sans doute pour retourner dans le domaine des Ases.

Shaolan regardait sa protégée, endormie. Il était si crispé sur ce petit corps qu'il en avait mal, et la douleur qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres blessures. Il lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Lentement. Avec tendresse. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée comme ça… et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Qu'elle soit reine aurait dû changer tant de choses pour lui, et pourtant tout ce qu'il voyait en cet instant lui rappelait à quel point il l'aimait.

Elle rouvrit péniblement les yeux, souriant légèrement dès qu'elle reconnut le regard chocolat de son homologue.

-Hey… ça va ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Comment ça va ? répéta Shaolan, amusé. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça… C'est toi la folle qui vient de déménager un fief entier. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai pas eu d'autre idée sur le coup… Oh… tu sais comment c'est, ça picote un peu… tenta la jeune fille avec légèreté alors qu'il était clair qu'elle souffrait terriblement.

Sakura continuait à sourire mais Shaolan voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses plaies suintaient toujours et son corps était toujours en proie à des tremblements incontrôlés. Freya avait guéri une partie de ses blessures, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins fragile et souffrante. Il la câlina doucement, se fichant à éperdument de tout. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, et de la protéger. Même si elle était une grande magicienne, même si elle était une reine, une déesse… Il sentait qu'il devait la protéger. Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la clavicule de la jeune femme, respirant son odeur, caressant ses cheveux.

-Shaolan… ? appela doucement Sakura, un peu perdue.

-Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai vraiment cru que cette fois, tu allais y rester… murmura-t-il.

-Désolée…

Sakura tenta de se redresser un peu, pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Mais cette action fit naitre une violente douleur à son abdomen. Alors son regard se contenta de s'accrocher au corps du brun, lui aussi salement amoché. Elle pouvait voir la plaie qu'avait laissée le projectile dans sa cuisse et le sang qui s'en écoulait inlassablement.

-Tu es… blessé toi aussi, réalisa Sakura en regardant le sang qui ruisselait des blessures de Shaolan. Je t'ai mis en danger… juste parce que je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser cette magie plus tôt. Tu es blessé à cause de moi… parce que tu es resté. Parce que tu n'as pas le choix… Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi parce que tu es un prélat… je… je suis bien assez grande pour me défendre… seule. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Je déteste imaginer que tu aurais pu mourir cette nuit parce que tu y étais obligé… Je…

-Chut…

Sakura s'accrochait désespérément à Shaolan maintenant, nichant se tête contre les côtes du brun. Elle sanglotait, le souffle saccadé.

-J'aurai dû te dire plus tôt qui j'étais… mais je savais que tu me détesterais… je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un bouclier humain ! Je ne veux pas être tes chaines ! La vérité c'est que, je ne voulais pas être reine, parce que ça voulait forcément dire que tu me détesterais. Et je redoutais tellement de t'en parler… j'ai essayé, mais…

-Je le savais.

-Tu…savais ?

-Oui… Je l'ai deviné depuis longtemps. Tu n'étais pas assez discrète. Pourquoi Ceroberos obéirait-il à un simple prélat ? Et comment se faisait-il que tu sois celle qui mettait les dieux en pétard dans chaque salle d'épreuve ? Enfin, si Sora était un roi, comment se faisait-il qu'il possède l'arme du prélat du vent ? Tout ça mis à bout… il n'y avait qu'une solution possible.

-Et tu me hais… conclut la jeune femme.

Elle s'agrippa un peu plus, comme si elle s'attendait à se faire rejeter au sol. Mais la chute ne vint pas. À la place, Shaolan approcha son visage, embrassant avec une grande tendresse son front dégagé. Il la cajolait, respirant son odeur et caressant ses cheveux.

-J'ai l'air de te haïr ? Non Sakura… j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas non plus le poste qu'on t'a imposé. Et puis, le fait que ce soit toi change bien des choses… Maintenant arrête de parler et garde tes forces. Essaie de dormir. Kelo est parti chercher de l'aide et je suis à peu près sûr que Tomoyo se rapproche, je sens l'air s'humidifier. Ils ne vont plus tarder…

Pendant que la reine et le prélat du feu s'efforçaient de croire en l'arrivée prochaine des secours, Eriol et Tomoyo progressaient dans la forêt de feryl à leur recherche, Sora et Kelo assurant la reconnaissance aérienne.

-Oh… C'est là ! Eriol, Tomoyo ! Ils sont là ! hurla Sora, sur le dos de Kelo.

Sora, grâce à la finesse de ses perceptions d'emphate, avait rapidement trouvé Sakura et Shaolan malgré la poussière et les gravas encore bien présents. L'enfant sauta de l'encolure du fauve en plein vol. Il atterrit avec légèreté à quelques mètres des deux rescapés et se précipita vers eux. Sakura dormait, presque paisiblement, toujours dans les bras du firescaper qui semblait avoir du mal à rester éveillé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il était déterminé à rester éveillé et à ne pas laisser Sakura sans surveillance. Il la maintenait précieusement d'un bras, comme un trésor, alors que de son autre main, il gardait la paume posée sur Masamune.

-Sakura-nee ! Ni-chan ! Ça va ? demanda naïvement l'enfant en bousculant un peu Shaolan pour obtenir une réponse.

- Sora, laisse-le respirer, ordonna Eriol en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Le juge écarta Sora sans brusquerie et s'accroupit, fixant d'abord Shaolan. Son regard bleu marine s'accrochait à celui chocolat de son ami. Il y lisait la fatigue, l'angoisse, la douleur. La prise se resserrait sur Sakura alors qu'Eriol s'avançait sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Ce n'était pas contre le maitre de la terre, il l'avait parfaitement compris. Shaolan avait simplement du mal à l'idée de se séparer d'elle… Mais il le fallait pourtant, car sa situation devenait préoccupante. Alors Eriol posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Shao… Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Laisse-moi prendre le relai.

Alors Shaolan obéit, se rendant compte de son comportement un peu excessif. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à parler, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il se contenta donc de secouer une fois la tête et de faire disparaitre son épée, desserrant à contrecœur son emprise sur le frêle corps qu'il tenait. Eriol vint alors récupérer le précieux fardeau avec douceur pendant que Tomoyo accourait au chevet du brun.

-Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où la crainte transparaissait.

-Sakura est inconsciente mais ça à l'air d'aller, elle respire calmement et ses blessures semblent assez superficielles comparées à celle de Shaolan… Par contre, elle a l'air à cours de magie. On dirait qu'elle a déjà reçu des soins, révéla Eriol.

-Lui c'est une autre histoire… Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua Tomoyo alors que son pouvoir commençait à agir sur la plaie qui transperçait sa cuisse. Shaolan ! Tu m'entends ? Ne t'endors pas. Tu entends ? Je t'interdis de t'endormir, reste avec nous.

Tomoyo secouait le brun sans ménagement pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle l'allongea pour déchirer ce qu'il restait du bas de son pantalon, étudiant la blessure tout en continuant à parler. Son ton autoritaire trahissait son inquiétude, mais elle resta avant tout concentrée sur son blessé et ne céda pas à la panique.

-Tu ne m'interdis… rien du tout… articula le blessé, faisant un effort pour parler. Eriol, dit à ta nana de… ne pas… me donner d'ordre…

Tomoyo sourit, amusée par la boutade. Shaolan faisait de son mieux pour se montrer drôle et rassurant, et cette attention la touchait. Cela avait le mérite de réconforter Sora, qui regardait la scène avec ses yeux inquiets d'enfant impuissant. Une fois les premiers soins prodigués, Eriol positionna Sakura sur l'encolure de Kelo et monta à son tour sur le dos de l'animal pour la tenir au mieux. Quant à Shaolan, il fut transporté avec Tomoyo sur le dos de Gotar.

Le groupe se posa aux abords de la ville et retrouva Nakuru ainsi que d'autres habitants qui prirent en charge les blessés pour les conduire à l'hôpital de fortune, créé pour l'occasion.

Le peuple était en liesse, se réjouissant que le Tropaïon ait enfin pu émerger et que le feryl puisse à nouveau s'épanouir. Grâce à cela, le fief tout entier allait à nouveau pouvoir mener une vie paisible. Tous étaient ravis de la prouesse de Sakura et d'Eriol. Le peuple pouvait maintenant regagner les villégiatures en toute sécurité et s'établir dans les grottes en aillant toujours un regard tourné vers les cieux. Même les nains, d'ordinaire casaniers, étaient ravis de ce changement.

De leur côté, Eriol était devenu le héros des habitants et Sora était apprécié pour l'aide et l'efficacité dont il avait fait preuve. Quant à Sakura, elle était alitée mais se portait de mieux en mieux et commençait fortement à s'impatienter. Elle était à l'hôpital et se plaignait nuit et jour de cet endroit aseptisé ou elle était obligée de porter cette infâme chemise de nuit blanche toute la journée.

_« Reste calme fillette, c'est un hôpital ici pas une maison de vacances. »_ la réprimanda Ceroberos, agacé par les jérémiades de la roussette dans son lit d'hôpital.

Sakura le dévisagea un instant, couché au pied de son lit. Il ne semblait rester que pour l'agacer… ou la surveiller. Sakura n'en était pas très sûre en fait.

-Non c'est pire que ça. Ce n'est pas un hôpital, c'est une prison. Ces infirmières ont un cœur de pierre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je veux sortir ! Pourquoi suis-je la seule à rester ici ?! C'est vrai quoi… même Shaolan est sorti !

_« Li n'avait presque rien, contrairement à toi qui semble très fatiguée et qui a bien du mal à récupérer. Tu as failli mourir, Sakura. Si la déesse n'était pas venue à ton aide, tu ne serais plus là pour te plaindre. Et pour ta gouverne, les infirmières sont pour la plupart des golems, donc oui, elles ont un cœur de pierre… »_

-Je me fiche de leur constitution, tu m'as très bien comprise. Et puis je vais très bien ! râla Sakura, se tapant la tête contre l'oreiller, signe qu'elle était vraiment énervée.

-C'est ça ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es incapable de tenir debout plus de 10 minutes ? demanda la voix amusée d'Eriol en entrant dans la chambre.

Il était accompagné de sa grande sœur, Nakuru, et de Tomoyo. Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent au chevet de la malade. Tomoyo s'assit sur le lit, souriant de toute ses dentes. Sakura nota d'ailleurs qu'elle portait son éternelle aube bleu marine aux armoiries du prélat du Sud alors que les deux Read portaient des tenues bien plus humbles de travailleurs, sans doute pour aider à la reconstruction de la ville, car malgré les efforts fournis, tous les bâtiments n'avaient pas pu être sauvés.

-Hey ! Salut. Contente de vous revoir, où sont Sora et Shaolan ? lui demanda Sakura.

-Ils aident au nettoyage des gravats. Les infirmières nous ont dit qu'on ne pouvait pas venir tous en même temps, ce serait trop fatiguant pour toi… Il ne faut pas oublier que ton corps a été transpercé par cette déferlante de magie. Si Freya n'avait rien fait, tu te serais totalement vidée de ta magie et cela t'aurait été fatal, lui rappela Tomoyo.

-Pfff… n'importe quoi, se plaignit encore la roussette. Cette Elsa est aussi commode qu'une porte de prison…

-Qui est Elsa ? demanda Eriol.

-Son infirmière référente c'est la golem doyenne de l'hôpital, expliqua Nakuru.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous assure que je suis en forme. Prête à remettre ça quand vous voulez !

Sakura plaisantait, bien entendu. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre un tel calvaire. Elle cherchait simplement un moyen de redonner le moral à ses coéquipiers si inquiets. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour dédramatiser. Mais à en voir le visage dur de Tomoyo, sa remarque ne devait pas être la plus appropriée. En effet, cette dernière la regardait d'un air sévère, avançant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa cousine.

-Tu m'as fait très peur cette fois Sak… Comprends-moi bien, tu as été incroyable là-bas… Je suis, tellement, tellement fière de toi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer. Je me passe aisément de ce genre de frayeur, la gronda très sérieusement la dame du lac.

-J'étais pas toute seule, Toyo… vous avez tous beaucoup aidé. Surtout Eriol… S'il ne m'avait pas donné un coup de pouce, je n'aurais pas réussi à me servir de sa magie… Parce que franchement, ce que Clow m'avait expliqué restait très nébuleux.

-Notre père a toujours aimé compliquer les choses. Ça doit être l'une des caractéristiques de la famille Read, plaisanta Nakuru, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

-La famille Read, répéta Sakura, semblant réaliser pleinement la chose pour la première fois. Nakuru et Eriol Read… je n'en reviens toujours pas.

-Pour toi Sakura, je reste juste Eriol. Comme tu es juste Sakura. J'ai le sentiment que c'est quelque chose qui marche bien tout compte fait.

-Moui, tu dois avoir raison. Eh mais alors… Vous êtes mes cousins ! réalisa Sakura avec un large sourire.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Génial !

-Sakura, j'ai déjà remercié mon frère et le reste de tes amis pour ce que vous avez fait, mais je voulais te remercier tout particulièrement et surtout… te demander pardon. Je t'ai vraiment mal jugée… J'ai été trop prompte à te cataloguer comme une personne naïve et incapable de comprendre les rouages complexes d'un royaume. Je pensais à tort que tu n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un roi et encore moins en cette période troublée. Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Ce que tu as fait, même mon père en était incapable et pourtant il a essayé. Alors merci… merci d'avoir redonné la lumière au Fief du Nord.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. En fait c'était la moindre des choses. Eriol m'a déjà tellement aidé et vos parents m'ont toujours tant soutenue… Et puis c'est mon travail de rétablir l'ordre alors autant s'y mettre au plus tôt, finit Sakura avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire l'ainée des Read.

-Je te souhaite bon rétablissement Sakura, encore merci pour tout. Je te laisse, je retourne au chantier. À plus tard.

-Je t'accompagne, Nakuru, lança Tomoyo.

Elle fit rapidement une bise sur la joue de Sakura avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna pour poser un regard appuyé, long et emplit de douceur à son compagnon, se permettant cet écart pour une fois. Dans cet échange silencieux, beaucoup de choses passaient. De l'amour bien sûr, mais Sakura y voyait bien plus encore. De la confiance, une certaine quiétude, comme une promesse. Cette constatation la rendait à la fois profondément heureuse pour ses deux amis, et terriblement triste parce qu'elle savait que ce chemin lui était impossible.

Puis les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce, laissant Kelo et Sakura seuls avec Eriol. Le juge s'approcha du chevet de la malade, prenant une chaise pour venir s'assoir juste à côté d'elle. Il prit tout à coup un air assez sombre et Sakura comprit immédiatement qu'il comptait lui parler seul à seul d'un sujet qui devait l'inquiéter au plus haut point

-Tu vas me faire la lecture ? demanda Sakura, pour masquer son inquiétude.

-Non, aucun risque. Tu t'endormirais probablement. Je voulais surtout savoir comment tu vas, réellement… comment est ta maitrise de la terre ?

-Impec ! Regarde, un vrai jeu d'enfant ! se vanta Sakura en faisant jongler trois pierres dans les airs, juste au-dessus de son lit.

Bien sûr, les pierres étaient toutes petites. À bien les regarder c'était plus des cailloux que des pierres. Et bien que leur trajectoire soit claire, les mouvements n'en demeuraient pas moins lents. Mais Eriol s'en contenta. Il décida même de corser un peu le jeu, venant rajouter quelques cailloux.

-Ah oui hein ? Et bien si c'est si facile, essaye avec ça, plaisanta-t-il en ajoutant une à une de petits cailloux au-dessus de Sakura.

-Eriol, arrête ! Il y en a trop ! Aïe !

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sakura perdit le contrôle de la terre et les petits cailloux tombèrent tous sur son lit et sur sa tête. La déconfiture de Sakura et son minois boudeur firent rire les deux compères un long moment avant que le calme ne revienne. Mais Eriol n'était pas seulement venu pour parler de ses pouvoirs à Sakura. Il était temps d'en venir au vif du sujet.

-Sakura… Tu sais qu'on va devoir y retourner, pas vrai ?

-Oui… je sais. Tu n'es pas encore officiellement un prélat. Pour cela, il faut qu'elles t'approuvent… Mais j'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense que cette fois, nous devrions y aller tous ensemble.

-Ensemble ? Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. C'est ensemble que nous avons été capables de rétablir la paix ici. C'est ensemble que nous avons gagné la bataille d'Ase Gard. Je pense qu'il est temps de reconnaitre que nous faisons front ensemble, et que quoi qu'il arrive, nous affrontons les épreuves ensemble. Tout le monde a contribué à cette réussite, alors je pense que nous devrions le dire aux dieux.

-Bien… Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse.

-Merci…

-Mais je t'en prie. Je repasserai te voir demain.

-Eriol ! Avant de partir… pour Tomoyo…

-Oui ? Tu ne vas pas me menacer j'espère ? Du genre, si un jour tu lui fais du mal…

-Non… ça serait gênant pour toi autant que pour moi. Tu ne penses pas ? pouffa Sakura. Non je voulais juste te dire… que je suis contente pour vous. Je vous souhaite bon courage. Je n'y connais rien en relation de couple, mais pour moi, vous formez le couple de l'année ! Si si je te jure ! Je suis certaine… comment dire…

-Je sais, la coupa Eriol, le rose aux joues. Je sais… merci Sakura.

Au bout de deux jours, Sakura était presque rétablie et totalement à bout de patience. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, quitter enfin sa prison aseptisée.

Tous ses compagnons étaient passés la voir pour apporter leur soutien, leur remerciement, leur vœux de guérison. Tous sauf celui que Sakura avait vraiment envie de voir. Tous sauf Shaolan. Le brun ne s'était pas montré, pas une seule fois. Et même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il l'ignorait depuis l'émergence du Tropaïon.

Dieu que cette relation était compliquée… c'était ce que Sakura ne cessait de se répéter en pensant à tous les évènements troublants depuis leur rencontre. Si seulement ce fourbe de Maboroshi n'avait pas créé ce doute dans son esprit en prenant l'apparence de Shaolan lors de leur première affrontement, elle n'aurait pas autant de mal à faire confiance au brun.

_« De toute façon, _c'était_ exactement le but de Maboroshi. Il voulait nous éloigner avant même qu'on se connaisse. Si Shaolan ne vient pas, c'est sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qui m'empêchent de lui faire réellement confiance. Il refuse d'être un prélat et le fait que je lui ai menti ne doit pas arranger les choses. Je suppose que maintenant, la guerre froide est déclarée. Moi qui désirais tellement me rapprocher de lui… »_ se lamenta-elle en soupirant.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les bruits de pas dans les couloirs, les lumières blanches, les odeurs de désinfectant… Elle regardait par la fenêtre, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Kelo qui dormait à côté de son lit, en fidèle cerbère. Elle soupirait pour la énième fois lorsqu'un bruit l'interpela dans la nuit noire, à l'extérieur.

Une silhouette se détachait du cadre de sa fenêtre, encapuchonnée. Elle était arrivée dans un bruissement d'air. Mais Sakura n'était pas étonnée de cette habilité, puisque son visiteur n'était pas n'importe qui…

-Hey… Je suis venu te chercher. Une ballade ça te dis ? demanda la voix enjôleuse de Shaolan, perché à la fenêtre.

-Je… T… bafouilla Sakura, trop étonnée de le voir ici. Tu passes très tard… Désolée mais l'heure des visites est passée et mes geôlières ne me laissent pas sortir, se reprit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Et bien, il semblerait que je sois ton prélat garde du corps… alors, que dirais-tu si je t'enlevais ce soir, pour la nuit ?

-Tu… M'enlèves ?! Mais… mais enfin, comment… ?!

-C'est pas important. Viens… murmura la voix chaude de Shaolan à son oreille, attrapant Sakura par le bras pour l'attirer contre son torse et sauter par la fenêtre.

Sakura eut juste le temps de retenir son souffle avant de sourire en sentant l'air frais fouetter son visage, basculant dans le vide et chutant vers le sol. Cette sensation incroyablement grisante de liberté… Sakura la connaissait bien. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer, faisant confiance à Shaolan pour leur atterrissage. De toute façon elle était trop faible pour faire voler deux personnes. Et puis il était temps de faire confiance après tout, Shaolan était venu la voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté la petite ville et même les lumières de l'hôpital avaient presque disparu. Sakura et Shaolan s'amusaient bien à échapper aux pauvres infirmières qui cherchaient la future reine. Mais lorsqu'ils furent à bonne distance, Sakura commença à s'interroger.

-Tu dois avoir froid avec cette robe d'hôpital, remarqua Shaolan.

-Oh… non. C'est bon. C'est plutôt l'odeur des plâtres et de la Bétadine de ma robe que je ne supporte plus… dit Sakura en ramenant ses bras sur sa taille.

En réalité, elle avait froid. Il faisait nuit, le temps était frais et humide et le vent balayait la forêt. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une petite fille fragile. Shaolan la dévisagea un instant puis se remit en marche, lui indiquant la direction.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment côte à côte jusqu'à ce que Sakura sente une matière chaude et un peu lourde se poser sur ses épaules. Intriguée, Sakura releva la tête pour voir la veste épaisse de Shaolan reposer sur elle, la réchauffant déjà d'une façon des plus agréables.

Shaolan ne la regardait pas, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et Sakura sourit en le regardant. Elle murmura un merci auquel il ne répondit pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sakura ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Ils arrivèrent tout près d'une brèche, vestige de l'ancien dôme, et c'est là que Shaolan arrêta leur marche. Ils étaient à quelques pas de l'immense tour du Tropaïon que Sakura admirait véritablement pour la première fois.

L'édifice éclairé par la lumière bleutée de la lune était majestueux, un chef d'œuvre d'orfèvre. La tour gigantesque, née dans les racines de feryl, semblait toucher les étoiles. Elle était ronde et parsemée de fenêtres et de balcons à chaque étage. Et en contre bas, dans la brèche, Sakura pouvait entrevoir la forêt de feryl qui prospérait, sereinement, éclairant la cité de ses reflets et de ses effluves magiques si particulières. Le spectacle était merveilleux.

-C'est incroyable… je ne reconnais presque rien… murmura Sakura. Que le temple est beau… On dirait vraiment qu'il ne fait qu'un avec le feryl et la forêt.

-Je savais que tu aimerais. Je me suis dit que t'emmener ici serait sans doute une bonne idée pour te faire changer d'air et discuter un peu tous les deux, répondit Shaolan, juste derrière elle, tout près… trop près…

-Et de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? demanda Sakura avec contenance, cachant son trouble à la perfection.

Shaolan se détourna et alla s'assoir au bord du gouffre, s'installant confortablement pour observer les étoiles. Il attendit un peu que Sakura le rejoigne avant de prendre la parole.

-Je ne sais pas trop… ça fait quoi d'être la femme la plus puissante du monde ? En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner du « madame ».

-Je ne m'y attendais pas de toute façon… surtout de ta part, rit Sakura. Ça serait vraiment… trop bizarre. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est… pas si mal. Enfin, si tu oublies les cours de danse et les exercices de diplomatie avec lesquels Eriol me menace…

Le brun eut un rire discret. Il imaginait bien Sakura marcher sur les pieds de ses professeurs et les faire tourner en bourrique. Elle devait assurément être un cancre en classe. Il avait vite deviné que Sakura n'était pas le genre de personne à se délecter des distractions mondaines. La jeune fille aimait trop les choses simples pour se retrouver dans ces futilités.

-Pourquoi tu refuses de devenir un prélat ? demanda Sakura de but en blanc.

Shaolan n'en fut pas surpris, loin de là. Il répondit avec la même franchise.

-Parce que je ne veux pas vivre ce que mon père a dû subir. Surtout maintenant… dit Shaolan dans un soupir.

Il s'attendait à cette question, c'était même pour cela qu'il l'avait amenée ici, dans ce lieu calme et reculé. Il était temps qu'il donne un positionnement franc…

-Ton père était le prélat de Clow c'est bien ça ? Il s'appelait Shiro Li. Il était très puissant et très aimé parmi le peuple… tu dis qu'il a souffert de son statut ? Il est pourtant dépeint comme un héros… Je ne vois pas comment un homme comme lui aurait pu refuser d'être un héros.

-Tu l'acceptes toi ? lança le brun.

-Moi c'est un peu différent… je ne voulais pas remplacer Clow, je ne voulais pas prendre la place d'une personne que j'aimais. Parce que ça signifiait qu'il n'était plus de ce monde… Mais maintenant, j'ai compris qu'il y a un temps pour chaque chose… Et que le mien est venu. Je suis fière d'avoir été choisie… et je ferais tout pour être à la hauteur. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des moments où je trouve ça difficile…

-Et bien pour mon père, l'histoire est très différente, raconta Shaolan. Il était l'ami de Clow. Avec lui et mon oncle, le jeune frère de mon père, ils ont voyagé dans le monde entier pendant des années. Ils ont découvert les sources magiques les plus sûres pour que le peuple souffre moins de la pauvreté.

Mon père était alors un Endorain pur souche, mais Clow l'a convaincu de venir à Faneas et de devenir un prélat. Mon père n'a compris que bien plus tard qu'il ne serait plus libre avec ça. Il est venu vivre à Faneas et il est tombé amoureux du pays et de ma mère… puis nous sommes arrivés, mes sœurs et moi. Mais un jour, les choses ont dérapé… Mon oncle, Kobamo, a été tué par une magie dépassant l'entendement, une magie générée par le roi d'Endor… Il a été sacrifié comme une simple expérience.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne le savais pas. Ta famille a dû beaucoup souffrir suite à cette perte.

-Je n'étais encore qu'un tout petit enfant à l'époque, mais je sais que mon père n'a plus jamais été le même après ça. Clow n'a émis aucunes représailles envers Endor et mon père est parti pour sa propre vendetta lors d'un gala de bienfaisance au palais d'Endor, quelques semaines plus tard. Il y était invité avec sa famille et celle de Clow. Le roi d'Endor était cruel et voulait simplement les narguer. Je ne me souviens de rien, et Eriol comme Nakuru n'étaient pas du voyage. Mais j'ai fait mes recherches et ce que j'ai découvert m'a appris que jamais mon père n'aurait dû trouver la mort là-bas, ce soir-là… Il avait juste demandé à récupérer le corps de son frère… au lieu de ça, il a été condamné et tué pour outrage. Clow a voulu négocier sa libération et a été blessé dans une dispute avec le roi d'Endor, et c'est ainsi que la malédiction a pris la vie de mon père pour rendre celle de Clow. Ma mère a toujours compris ce choix, elle et mon père voulaient sauver Faneas plus que tout. Mais moi… je veux être libéré de cette malédiction. Je veux pouvoir choisir la façon dont je mourrai et pour qui je donne rai ma vie. Je ne veux pas être un pion qu'on sacrifie pour garder son pouvoir.

Sakura ne voyait pas que répondre à ces révélations. Après tout, elle aussi serait en colère si personne n'avait voulu l'aider à venger la mort d'un des siens. Elle comprenait le refus de Shaolan de devenir prélat et son dédain pour la politique. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne voyait pas du tout Clow abandonner un ami comme cela… cette histoire était vraiment étrange. Elle se jura d'en faire part à Eriol lorsqu'elle en aurait l'opportunité.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était surtout flattée et heureuse que Shaolan décide de lui en parler.

-Je ne te demanderai jamais d'aller dans la salle de l'épreuve du temple de l'Est, décida-t-elle après un long silence. On trouvera sûrement un autre moyen de sauver le pays. Après tout, le fait que je sois reine ou non ne changera rien : le royaume sur lequel je devais régner n'existe plus. Il faut d'abord gagner une guerre. Et pour ce qui est de la puissance magique, Maboroshi n'est peut-être pas si fort, on arrivera sans doute à le battre tous ensemble !

Encore une fois, Shaolan était bluffé. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle être si imprévisible, si confiante ? C'était presque… ridicule tant le revirement était insouciant. Mais l'air farouchement décidé de Sakura était si convaincant que contre toute attente, Shaolan se mit à rire.

Un rire chaud et puissant, un fou rire comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Et l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de la roussette n'arrangeait rien.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Tu es… idiote… rit de plus belle Shaolan.

Sakura aurait pu se vexer, mais le sourire tendre de Shaolan l'en dissuada. À la place, elle se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant au sol pour regarder le sommet de la tour et le ciel étoilé.

-Oui… je sais… répondit-elle.

-Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire carnassier, se penchant sur Sakura.

-Parce que mon plan est trop téméraire à ton gout ? risqua Sakura.

-Non, parce que tu n'as rien compris… Et que tu te jettes toujours dans la gueule du loup… murmura le brun en s'approchant à nouveau à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement, se rendant soudain compte qu'effectivement, elle était à sa merci. Et à cet instant, il la regardait comme un délicieux casse-croute. Sakura crut même voir un instant une lueur jaune traverser le regard brun, faisant luire ses yeux dans la nuit.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, murmura Sakura, pourtant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Que veux-tu dire quand tu dis que je n'ai rien compris ?

Shaolan l'avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué. Il continuait à s'avancer, lentement… Sa main avait glissé sur la joue de Sakura et la caressait avec cette tendresse particulière dont seul Shaolan semblait savoir faire preuve. Il la surplombait totalement et la roussette pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Elle en tremblait d'anticipation, mourant d'envie qu'il la touche. Mais en même temps, elle était terrifiée par cette même idée.

Sakura aimait Shaolan. Elle en était plus convaincue que jamais en cet instant, sentant la main cares sante de l'homme qu'elle aimait et son souffle sur sa bouche. Leurs bouches se touchaient presque et Sakura retenait son souffle alors que Shaolan avançait toujours avec langueur. Mais le brun s'arrêta juste au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlaient, fermant les yeux un moment pour se saouler l'odeur de cerise.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu es la personne la plus butée, la plus impulsive et la plus stupide que je con naisse, souffla-t-il. Tu me rends totalement dingue par moment. Et tu es aussi la seule personne qui compte pour moi. Même si je sais que tu es indépendante, je vais plus te lâcher… Parce que j'ai bien remarqué qu'il y a une chose que tu es complètement incapable de protéger, et cette chose c'est toi-même. Une fois que tu auras bien fourré ça dans ton crane, alors tout ira bien, susurra-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le cœur de Sakura battait au même rythme, à lui en faire mal tant elle était secouée.

Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, scellant cette promesse. Les lèvres du brun étaient douces et chaudes et Sakura en était déjà totalement dingue. Elle noua ses mains dans le cou du brun, s'attachant à lui avec désespoir, sans contrôler le moindre de ses gestes. Elle avait follement envie de rester là, de vivre ce moment… Sa langue rencontra celle de Shaolan et le ballet qu'elles entamèrent était grandiose. Sakura en versa une larme de tristesse en serrant Shaolan le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Puisque c'était sans doute la seule fois…

-Hum hum… s'identifia une voix.

-Qui ?!

Sakura se redressa instantanément, invoquant Mjöllnir dans un murmure. Mais Shaolan fut encore plus rapide, il se plaça devant elle pour la protéger, la plaquant au sol d'une main et l'autre main bien tendue pour invoquer une boule de feu. Mais la lueur des flammes révéla les silhouettes de deux jeunes personnes bien connues. Shaolan éteignit donc sa flamme en toute sérénité.

-Tomoyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? feula Shaolan, visiblement mécontent.

-Là ? Tout de suite ? J'empêche un flirt déplacé, semble-t-il, répliqua Tomoyo, les bras croisés, et visiblement tout aussi mécontente que le brun et prête à en découdre si besoin.

-Visiblement, l'hôpital a perdu le plus célèbre de ses pensionnaires. Enlevé par un homme brun d'après la description des infirmières, abonda Eriol en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune qu'il avait accompagnée jusque-là. Tu aurais dû les voir, Sakura ! Nakuru est dans tous ses états, sans parles de cette chère Elsa…

Les quatre amis se rassemblèrent, s'installant autour de l'endroit où Sakura et Shaolan étaient assis dans un silence religieux. Chacun profitait de cet étrange moment, dans la nuit étoilée de la forêt du Nord. Pour une fois, ils étaient réunis tous les quatre et en profitaient pour discuter. Tomoyo était adossée contre Eriol, et chacun plaisanta un moment sur l'évasion de Sakura et de ses plaintes répétées contre l'enfermement qu'elle avait dû subir.

L'atmosphère était paisible, comme lors d'un feu de camp entre de bons amis que rien ne pouvait séparer.

-Oh je vous en prie, je déteste les hôpitaux encore plus que les cours de maths ! Et puis une petite promenade, ça ne fait de mal à personne, plaida Sakura.

-Surtout si je garantis la sécurité… renchérit Shaolan avant un sourire enjôleur. Plus sérieusement, mettons les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute… Sakura, je n'ai pas besoin d'un pacte d'outre-tombe pour te protéger. Si je peux éviter cette damnation, je préfèrerais ne pas me rendre au temple de mon fief. Mais sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment faire avec une apprentie reine trop téméraire qui ne maitrise que la terre et l'air… ça sera trop juste.

-Et l'eau ! ajouta Sakura, l'air de rien.

-Q…Quoi ? demanda Eriol en plissant les sourcils.

Cette remarque fit éclater le rire cristallin de Tomoyo, qui plaça délicatement sa main devant sa bouche, s'adossant un peu plus contre Eriol tout en restant discrète. En fait, seul Shaolan en était conscient puisque Sakura était bien trop fatiguée et trop négligente pour s'apercevoir de ce genre de détail. Tomoyo reprit rapidement la parole pour répondre à la question d'Eriol.

-Oui. Sakura est une grande virtuose, elle se débrouille vraiment bien avec l'eau, répliqua Tomoyo. Vous pensiez qu'on avait rien fait pendant votre absence sur terre ? Cela fait des années que nous avons passé notre épreuve. Si Sakura et Sora ne l'ont pas fait plus tôt, c'est simplement parce que Sora était bien trop petit. Mais pour l'eau, c'est une autre histoire… Si Sakura ne l'a pas utilisée plus tôt, c'était simplement pour cacher la vérité à Shaolan.

-Nous aussi nous étions trop petites à l'époque. Mais je ne regrette pas du tout, rien que pour avoir vu la tête de Toya ! se souvint Sakura. Je suis loin d'égaler Tomoyo, mais je suis quand même capable de faire ça. Regardez…

Elle tendit la main, paume relevée vers le ciel, et doucement… les gouttes d'eau s'accumulèrent lentement, grandissant, créant une toute petite sphère d'eau qui gravitait autour du bras de la sorcière. Les trois autres regardaient l'eau jouer et s'entrelacer autour du bras de la jeune fille. Sakura avait un sourire éclatant alors qu'elle s'amusait avec l'eau et l'air. Eriol et Shaolan la regardaient, étonnés de ses ressources inépuisables tandis que Tomoyo fixait la scène avec plaisir et fierté.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit le juge. Ça signifie qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de passer par le Sud pour une nouvelle épreuve. Parce que le temps commence vraiment à nous être compté… Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer à recruter. La force des prélats et d'une reine novice ne suffira pas à défaire Maboroshi et son armée. Si nous voulons libérer le pays, il va falloir…

-Non, dit Sakura d'un ton catégorique en devinant ce qu'Eriol allait proposer.

En un instant, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Les bulles d'eau s'étaient figées dans l'air et Sakura arborait un air fermé en fixant Eriol.

-Pardon ? demanda ce dernier.

-Tu voudrais monter une armée. Mais c'est non ! Le peuple a déjà bien assez subit. Je ne veux plus d'une bataille comme celle qu'à subit Ase Gard. J'y ai bien réfléchi… dit Sakura en reprenant son jeu avec les éléments d'un air absent.

Eriol allait répliquer, curieux de savoir quelle idée farfelue avait bien pu avoir sa reine lorsqu'un rugissement déchirant vint détruire ce moment magique, et que toute l'eau que Sakura manipulait se change en gouttelettes et n'explose à sa figure tant le cri l'avait surpris. Tous se retournèrent vers le ciel d'où provenait le bruit pour reconnaitre deux silhouettes de fauves, aux grandes ailes déployées, voler vers eux à grande vitesse. Chevauchés par deux cavaliers aguerris.

-Aïe… Kelo va te tuer... chuchota Tomoyo à l'oreille de sa cousine tandis que celle-ci, trempée, se terrait toujours davantage sous la veste que Shaolan lui avait prêtée.

-Oh noonnn…. Pitié… se lamenta la roussette, alors qu'effectivement, le fauve doré ne la lâchait pas du regard et filait vers elle à une vitesse que beaucoup aurait qualifié de dangereuse.

Beaucoup, mais pas ceux présents à ce feu de camp improvisé… Non, chacun savait que Sakura était capable d'encaisser même un coup du lion céleste. Elle n'était, après tout, pas quelqu'un de commun. Mais d'un autre côté, le lion semblait vraiment fou de rage.

_« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, Sakura… » _feula-t-il alors que Sakura se tapissait encore plus profondément sous sa maigre protection.

-Hey, on vous a cherché partout ! lâcha Sora en sautant lestement de l'encolure de l'énorme félin d'un air guilleret.

Kelo arrivait droit sur Sakura, ses crocs retroussés à quelques centimètres de la tête de la jeune femme, grognant d'une façon de plus en plus inquiétante tant et si bien que plus personne n'osait laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un murmure. Sakura avait relevé les bras vers son visage et avait l'air d'une enfant prise en faute. Elle faisait tout son possible pour attendrir l'énorme fauve, sachant pourtant parfaitement qu'il en avait vu tant d'autres que jamais plus cette tactique ne marcherait. Alors autant changer son fusil d'épaule. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge, s'assurant que sa voix ne reste pas coincée dans sa gorge.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir filé sans rien dire, Kelo… Mais c'est Shao…

-Hey ! protesta ce dernier.

-RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le fauve avait une grande autorité. C'était du moins ce que se disait Nakura en observant la petite troupe se ratatiner face à la colère du lion. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gotar, se souvenant qu'enfant, elle aussi avait plus d'une fois été ramenée à l'ordre par le lion. Mais à voir de loin, c'était presque drôle. Heureusement, Sakura promit de ne jamais recommencer et l'incident fut clos. Sora en profita alors pour se lover contre Sakura et proposa une de ses idées d'enfant tout à fait attendrissante.

-Chouette alors ! On fait un camping tous ensemble ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Ah non alors ! Je retourne dans un bon lit et je…

-Oh allez Tomoyo, on a rarement l'occasion de profiter ainsi les uns des autres… résonna Eriol en gratifiant sa compagne d'une bise dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille. Reste donc contre moi… je te tiendrais chaud tu verras… termina-t-il plus bas.

Tomoyo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baragouina une sorte de « bon d'accord, mais seulement pour cette fois » auquel personne ne crut, pas même Sora. Le groupe se réunit autour du feu crépitant que Shaolan avait fait naitre et Nakuru leur raconta des histoires sur le fief du Nord. Sora ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur les genoux de Sakura, qui elle-même reposait contre les deux fauves célestes. Shaolan jalousait d'ailleurs cette place pour profiter lui aussi de la jeune femme, mais il se résigna et tenta de penser à autre chose en discutant avec Eriol et Nakuru tout en gardant un œil protecteur sur Sakura.

-Vous avez dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de Shao comme prélat ? s'étonna Nakuru en chuchotant. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate… remarque, vu comme tu la regardes, je suppose que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à ta dévotion.

-C'est si évident que ça ? grimaça Shaolan.

-Oh oui ! Ça l'est. Tu la dévores du regard et on sent bien que tu es tout simplement incapable de t'en empêcher… Mais c'est une future reine. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Shaolan allait répondre mais Tomoyo le devança, se redressant pour prendre la parole. Elle n'était vraiment pas ravie de s'immiscer dans cette conversation, mais il était temps qu'elle donne son avis, sinon cette situation allait tourner à la catastrophe.

-Tu ne peux malheureusement rien faire, Shaolan… commença-t-elle d'un ton las et triste mais tout à fait catégorique. J'en suis vraiment la première désolée, mais tu ne peux pas te déclarer réellement sans que cela ne vous mène tous les deux vers une catastrophe. Je tiens à te le dire clairement, même si je sais que tu pourrais faire le bonheur de Sakura et que je crois sincèrement en ton amour pour elle, en tant que prélat, je m'opposerai toujours à votre union. Je serai sur ta route, quoi que tu entreprennes… Et ne te fais aucune illusion, je suis parfaitement prête à t'affronter…

-Tu ne me crois pas suffisamment décidé, Tomoyo ? répliqua Shaolan, déçu que la jeune femme lui accorde si peu de crédit. Je suis prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse. Je sais qu'elle ne sera bien qu'avec moi ! Ça te semble sans doute prétentieux mais je m'en fous ! Je suis certain d'être celui qu'il lui faut. Je pourrais même supporter son abruti de frère. Et reprendre le fief de l'Est, me parjurer, qu'importe ! Je n'ai jamais rien voulu aussi ardemment…

-Je sais que tu es vraiment sincère. Et je sais aussi que tu lui corresponds totalement et c'est bien pour ça que c'est si dur à dire pour moi… tu es doux sous ta coquille, tu la protèges de ce qu'elle ne voit pas et tu sais même la guider sans la brusquer… Sakura est très… particulière. Elle est comme une espèce de petit oiseau : elle piaffe et elle est capable de faire de grands sauts, mais ses ailes n'en demeurent pas moins fragiles. Si vous entamez une relation, vous serez détruits tous les deux quand vous devrez vous séparer…

-Ca n'arrivera pas.

-Si. Ça arrivera. Parce que si Faneas se relève de cette oppression, Sakura sera obligée de se marier avec un homme puissant d'un royaume voisin, un roi. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, la seule manière de maintenir la paix après une guerre, c'est de créer des alliances solides entre les pays… un mariage, des enfants…

-Et Sakura sait très bien tout ça… renchérit Eriol. Elle fera tout pour donner à son peuple un moment de paix et de bonheur. Et pour cela, elle fera l'alliance la plus solide qu'il soit… même si elle doit se sacrifier.

-Je sais bien tout ça…

Shaolan baissa la tête et se tassa un peu, signe que cette idée était dure à encaisser même s'il était prêt à faire front. Même s'il se montrait confiant, perdre Sakura maintenant le pétrifiait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre… mais pour le moment, il fallait se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Inutile de se torturer avec ça, Sakura n'avait même pas encore accepté ses sentiments pour lui.

Il tourna un peu la tête pour observer Sakura, sans doute pour se rassurer un peu. Elle dormait paisiblement, blottie avec Sora dans le pelage des deux fauves. Shaolan aurait aimé aller la rejoindre et glisser ses mains dans les cheveux chatoyants. Mais il se retint, sachant qu'Eriol épiait ses moindres mouvements inutile de paraitre fleur bleue.

En effet, Eriol fixait son ami avec tristesse, se demandant où cette histoire allait les mener.

-On devait aller dormir… chuchota Tomoyo avec raison dans le creux de l'oreille d'Eriol au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Oui… tu as raison… demain est un autre jour, répondit le brun en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Tomoyo. Viens-là ma belle. C'est notre première nuit tous les deux… et je ne compte pas te laisser quitter mes bras de toute la nuit. Même si je ne l'avais pas vraiment imaginé aussi… peuplée.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi pervers… Eriol, souffla-t-elle.

Tomoyo s'esclaffa le plus silencieusement possible en se calant encore plus près contre Eriol, profitant de sa chaleur dans un soupir d'aise. À côté, les autres aussi étaient partis dormir avec un tas de couvertures de d'oreillers créés par la magie de Nakuru. Alors, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle, s'attendrissant devant les deux Kinomoto endormis entre les pattes de Kelo et un peu plus loin, la jolie Nakuru qui s'endormait elle aussi au chaud grâce à la fourrure épaisse de Gotar. Seul Shaolan s'installa seul, gardant un œil ouvert fixé sur sa douce alors que sa main restait posée sur Masamune, son épée. En le regardant, Tomoyo eut la sensation désagréable de voir un homme qui avait déjà paré toutes les éventualités. Cette idée aurait sans doute dû la rassurer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, cela l'attristait au plus haut point. Comme Shaolan pouvait être si seul, si solitaire, si préparé au pire… Et elle qui s'opposait à son tour à ce qu'il puisse vivre son amour avec Sakura…

-Hey… Arrêtes de penser à ça. Tu verras, on trouvera une solution en temps voulu… lui susurra Eriol en l'attirant contre son flan.

Il en profita pour respirer son parfum et caresser ses longs cheveux d'ébène, s'enivrant de celle qu'il aimait en affichant un sourire comblé, bien plus qu'il ne se l'était jamais imaginé. Tomoyo se laissa totalement aller, elle aussi plus sereine que jamais. Elle déposa avec douceur quelques baisers le long de son cou, tout en continuant à penser un peu à ses deux amis, et à leur amour impossible.

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis bien avec toi maintenant, non ? Alors que ça me semblait impossible il y a quelques jours… Ça prouve bien que tout est possible. Nous trouverons.

Eriol n'avait pas dit ça simplement pour réconforter sa compagne, il le pensait sincèrement. Après tout, lui avait eu cette chance Shaolan et Sakura le méritaient aussi. Il ferait tout pour ça. Tomoyo souleva un peu son visage pour rencontrer les deux prunelles marines de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une telle détermination. D'habitude, Eriol n'était motivé que pour les stratégies guerrières et politiques… les histoires de cœur ne l'intéressait que très moyennement. Toyomo sourit avec tendresse, réalisant à quel point le bonheur de ses amis préoccupait Eriol.

-Tu as changé, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant lentement, savourant comme à chaque fois ce met délicieux.

-Oui, c'est grâce à toi. Je réalise qu'être heureux n'est pas quelque chose dont je devrais avoir honte. Et je veux qu'ils connaissent ce bonheur… avoua le brun après le baiser.

Plusieurs autres baisers s'en suivirent dans la nuit. Un moment de tendresse et de douceur juste avant de dormir.

Puis la nuit reprit son droit. Les campeurs s'endormirent un à un, sereins sous la protection de l'immense tour du Tropaïon. La nuit fut calme et paisible pour les huit amis rassemblés auprès du feu. Une nuit revitalisante jusqu'à ce que l'astre lunaire se mette à briller aussi fort que le soleil. Jusqu'à ce que la lune ne commence à répandre sa magie, et que les rêves de chacun se retrouvent en un seul et même endroit. Au sein de la tour…

Sakura se releva alors que Sora s'étira longuement et que Kelo bailla à pleine bouche. Shaolan s'approcha d'eux en un pas et Nakuru rejoignit Eriol et Tomoyo. Les lions s'avançaient, protecteurs, alors que les autres se rassemblaient autour de Sakura. Tous étaient inquiets et désorientés, se réveillant dans un endroit… différent… blanc, avec des bancs et des colonnes dans toute la pièce.

-Où on est ? demanda Sora en se frottant les yeux.

-C'est… Le tribunal du Tropaïon, reconnut Eriol. Vous allez tous bien ?

-Oui, tout le monde va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ? demanda Sakura. On dormait tranquillement et on se réveille ici ? Et moi qui rêvais d'un énorme feu, et d'un dragon gigantesque…

-Vous êtes toujours en train de dormir… révéla la voix sombre d'Hécate, qui semblait passablement mécontente. Je vous ai simplement appelés dans votre sommeil…

Elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe noire et violette, vraisemblablement déçue que l'épreuve ait été un succès et que par la même occasion, elle doive laisser échapper deux âmes qu'elle aurait pu récupérer. Thémis et Gaia étaient à ses côtés. Thémis s'avança, en tant que juge, sans doute pour donner son verdict.

-Soyez les bienvenus dans l'Olympe, dit Thémis. Je voulais tous vous rencontrer pour vous féliciter. Grâce à vous tous, le Tropaïon a retrouvé sa fierté d'antan et le fief ne risque plus de s'effondrer. Alors, au nom de tous les dieux de l'Olympe, je vous remercie. Seul, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Mais vous nous avez montré qu'ensemble, chacun d'entre vous apporte une compétence et une habilité unique, un talent qui lui est propre et qui, uni aux autres, peut faire de grandes choses… Vous êtes des héros. Sakura, Eriol… Vous m'avez prouvé que j'avais tort et j'en suis vraiment ravie.

C'était la première fois qu'Eriol la voyait sourire ainsi. Elle avait l'air vraiment sincère et heureuse de s'être trompée sur le compte de Sakura.

-Vous avez réussi votre épreuve avec brio, tous ensembles. Sakura fera une horrible reine et toi Eriol, tu seras son garde-fou à maintes reprises… C'est ton rôle. Tu es à la fois le juge et le stratège de ce groupe, tu gardes la tête froide et tu guides les troupes. Je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras à merveille et si tu as le moindre problème, le Tropaïon est à toi.

-Nos portes seront toujours ouvertes pour le maitre des lieux, confirma Gaïa en inclinant la tête en guise de salutations. Tu es ici chez toi, grand prélat du Nord. Et pour vous remercier, une dernière personne voudrait vous voir… Une personne qui veut vous dire adieu…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, une dernière personne fit son entrée. L'ancien roi, Clow Read, gratifia le groupe d'un chaleureux sourire alors que Nakuru fondait en larme, s'écroulant au sol en sanglot.

-Papa… Papa ! J'espérais tellement te revoir moi aussi !

Clow la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et prit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Eriol et Gotar les rejoignirent. Alors les autres s'éloignèrent pour laisser la famille Read à ses retrouvailles.

Après un long moment, les Read revinrent vers le rester du groupe et Clow en profita pour donner une dernière recommandation à son fils.

-Eriol, un dernier conseil. Il n'est pas toujours aisé de rester impartial, mais tu en es capable tout en restant proche de tes amis. Avoir la tête froide ne signifie pas être insensible. Ma belle Nakuru, tu es devenue une jeune femme parfaite, forte et pétillante. Je sais que tout ira bien pour toi… mais je serais rassuré si Gotar restait avec toi. Il prendra soin de toi. Quant à vous… Sora, Tomoyo, vous êtes de superbes prélats. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, pour Faneas, pour Delphes. Sakura, tu feras sans doute une horrible reine. Et je serai toujours là, avec tes parents, pour veiller sur vous… Tente de ne pas trop en faire voir à tes prélats…

Sakura écouta religieusement, versant une larme à l'évocation de ses parents. Mais au fond, elle n'était pas triste. Cette fois, elle acceptait qu'une page se tourne. Elle embrassa son oncle sur la joue une dernière fois, le gratifiant d'un de ses merveilleux sourires avant de lui murmurer :

-Embrasse maman et papa et ma part, et dis-leur que je m'occupe de Toya ! Merci pour tout, Clow…

-Compte sur moi… une toute dernière chose. Shaolan, avant de quitter cette terre, je voudrais te raconter la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé, à ton père… Je sais que tu crois que ton oncle et ton père ont perdu la vie à cause de moi. Et pour tout te dire, la vérité est si atroce que je préférais que ta colère soit reportée sur moi plutôt que… enfin bref… Je vais disparaitre à jamais, et avant cela je dois te révéler… certaines choses… sur ta famille…

A suivre…

Review ?… siouplai ;)

Questions de Seï :

-Avez-vous des suppositions sur le passé de la famille Li ?

-Quel fief voudriez-vous visiter ensuite ?


	22. Chapitre 21: le clan Li

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent… ne jeter pas de tomates svp.

**RAR :**

**Neliia :** Coucou ! merci pour tes reviews et tes commentaires. J'espère que le chapitre qui arrive te plaira. C'est le moment tant attendu…

**Miss-Coca** : Coucou puce. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu profites des derniers jours de cours. Merci de tes messages, ça me fait vraiment toujours très plaisir de lire tes superbes reviews. Je te laisse lire la suite sans plus tarder…

Encore un grand merci **Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka**

**Chapitre 21 : Le clan Li.**

_Je vais disparaitre à jamais, et avant cela je dois te révéler… certaines choses… sur ta famille…_

Clow fixa Shaolan un instant, comme s'il tentait de juger à quel point le jeune homme était capable d'encaisser les nouvelles qu'il avait à donner…Son regard bleu pénétrant sondait jusqu'à l'âme, et Shaolan se sentait comme traversé. Mais il tenait bon, il restait droit et fier. Il avait attendu ce moment pratiquement toute sa vie. Jamais encore le roi n'avait daigné lui apporter des réponses. Alors même s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait entendre, il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

-La vérité est toute autre… bien plus cruelle encore et plus douloureuse que ce que tu prends pour acquis… soupira Clow, avec un regard soudain las et d'une tristesse insoutenable. Toute l'histoire commença lorsque les frères Li et moi, entamions notre périple. Ce fut un voyage jalonné de rire et de bonheur que seule l'insouciance de la jeunesse peut offrir à trois amis inséparables. Shaolan, ton père était mon meilleur ami.

« À l'époque, la magie divisait les peuples et apportait beaucoup de malheur puisque ceux qui n'en étaient pas pourvu vivaient souvent sous la coupe des sorciers. Je pensais que si la magie devenait plus accessible, que la vie serait plus simple pour les peuples. Et on a fini par trouver… un arbre aux propriétés magiques inégalées qui permettrait de crée de la magie même si les utilisateurs n'étaient pas pourvus de magie.

-Le feryl… devina Tomoyo. C'est vous qui avez réussi à importer et à équiper les fiefs en feryl. Alors la magie incontrôlable, c'est le feryl ? J'ai lu dans plusieurs ouvrages que le feryl, aussi connu sous le nom d'arbre des dieux, était extrêmement instable lorsqu'il n'était pas encore raffiné. Il est pratiquement incontrôlable et très dangereux si on le manipule en tant qu'arbre, c'est pourquoi des chercheurs ont décrété que seuls les fruits étaient utilisables en toute sérénité. C'est vous qui avez rendu ça possible ?

Tomoyo s'extasia une fois de plus face à l'indéniable réussite qu'avait connue Clow pendant son règne. Il avait apporté tant de progrès et de bonheur qu'il était fréquent de la voir vanter les mérites de cet homme incomparable.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ma famille ? la coupa sèchement Shaolan, les sourcils froncés.

L'impatience le dévorait littéralement, faisant trembler le moindre de ses muscles alors qu'il trépignait. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il attendait de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé dans son clan. Il se fichait du feryl, de la magie ou de la vie du peuple. Lui, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son père, à sa famille. Comment pouvait-il savoir qui il voulait devenir alors qu'il ignorait encore tant de chose de sa propre histoire ? Il avait un besoin si cruel de réponse que ça lui faisait mal, le dévorant de l'intérieur, le rongeant comme un verre insidieux.

-Patience, je vais tout t'expliquer, assura Clow de son sourire apaisant. Comme tu le sais peut-être, nous avons trouvé ce que l'on appelait de mon temps l'arbre des dieux… Ou plutôt, je devrais dire que Kobamo l'a trouvé… Mais les choses ne se sont pas arrêtées là. Que sais-tu du clan Li exactement, Shaolan ?

Shaolan ne semblait pas très motivé à jouer le jeu. Raconter une nouvelle fois son histoire alors que ce vieux bonhomme en savait bien plus depuis tant d'années et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu partager ses souvenirs avec lui ne l'enchantait pas. Mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, ce qui le poussa à répondre aux questions de Clow. Il fixait l'ancien roi bien dans les yeux, cherchant toujours à dénouer le vrai du faux, le défiant sans vergogne et cherchant à faire naitre la tension.

-Et bien notre clan vient d'Endor… Mon père était l'un des héritiers d'une famille riche, proche du roi. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre… Mes parents n'ont jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé de leur passé et ma mère restait toujours très discrète lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon père, même après sa mort, révéla-t-il en faisant son possible pour paraitre détacher et empêché sa voix de trembler.

L'espace d'un instant, Clow se départit de son sourire. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, sans doute pour se préparer à raconter toute la vérité. Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois lancé, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il fixa donc un à un ses jeunes auditeurs, Shaolan et sa froide détermination, Eriol et son désir de savoir, Tomoyo et son appétit dévorant pour la découverte et Sakura… qui ne semblait pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir connaitre toute l'histoire. Et bien sûr, Sora, qui ne s'y intéressait définitivement pas.

-Ils ne sont pas seulement proches de la famille royale, ils _sont_ la famille royale. Ton oncle, Kobamo Li, n'est pas mort dans une explosion magique comme tu le penses… En fait, l'histoire est bien plus sinistre.

-Que veux-tu dire papa ? Cesse de nous faire languir, s'il te plait, demanda Eriol avec une angoisse reconnaissable dans le ton de sa voix.

Il s'approcha un peu de Shaolan, se plaçant juste derrière lui. Une façon silencieuse de lui témoigner son soutien. Il fut suivit par tous les autres, qui convergèrent imperceptiblement pour faire front ensemble aux révélations. Clow nota le changement et sourit intérieurement, se rassurant en voyant un groupe uni et solide. Même Shaolan, pourtant très concentré sur Clow, se détendit instinctivement en se sentant entouré et soutenu par ses compagnons.

-Lorsqu'on a distribué le feryl, ton oncle Kobamo, ton père Shiro et moi, avons voulu donner cette ressource de façon équitable entre Endor et Faneas. Mais pendant longtemps, les pierres de feryl ne poussèrent pas à Endor. Faneas donnait une grande partie des pierres à Endor, mais Kobamo ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Il était jaloux et avait peur de l'ascendant que pouvait avoir Faneas sur Endor. Alors il a décidé de retourner vivre à Endor et c'est à partir de là que la situation a commencé à se dégrader.

-Kobamo voulait plus de feryl, comprit Eriol. Il a dû vouloir créer sa propre mine et cultivé des arbres sans fruits, mais ça n'a pas marché. Le feryl est instable lorsqu'il est un simple arbre et seules les pierres issues des fruits sont stables. Si Kobamo a tenté d'extraire de la magie pure des arbres, il aurait été en mesure de créer une « magie dépassant l'entendement ». Mais cette magie aurait aussi été très dangereuse… Tu penses que c'est de ça dont ta mère t'avait parlé, Shaolan ?

-Oui… Oui sans doute. Ça pourrait très bien coller. Ma mère disait souvent que Kobamo avait de grandes ambitions. Mais il y a une chose qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était changer les choses, réparer ses erreurs…

-Exactement. Et Kobamo s'était gravement blessé à ce moment et avait changé radicalement. Il était devenu extrémiste et sa rage n'a cessé d'augmenter. Contre Faneas, contre moi… Lorsque ton père, Shiro, essaya de le raisonner lors d'un gala, une dispute explosa. Kobamo était hors de lui... Avec le temps, il était devenu froid, avide de pouvoir et profondément mauvais… Il ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Et au fil du temps, il avait perdu tout l'amour qu'il portait en lui… Il avait pris le départ de ton père pour Faneas comme une trahison et il en souffrait beaucoup. Il ne comprenait pas que l'intérêt commun se trouvait dans la paix. Il était devenu suspicieux… hargneux… Il avait fini par nous haïr. Il t'a pris en otage lors de ce gala, Shaolan. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour calmer Kobamo. Mais la situation devenait extrêmement dangereuse et Kobamo s'apprêtait à en finir avec toi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Et finalement, Shiro est intervenu. Au dernier moment, il t'a sauvé… Et il en est mort, tué par son propre frère.

La bombe était tombée, soufflant tout sur son passage. Le silence terrifiant qui régnait était celui qu'on ressent jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, lorsqu'on a l'impression qu'une chape de plomb vient de s'abattre sur nous. C'était exactement ce que ressentait Shaolan. Un poids énorme venait de s'écrouler sur ses épaules et dans son estomac, le poids de la tristesse, de la honte…

-C'est… mon oncle qui a… commença Shaolan, perdu, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Mais alors qu'il se sentait sombrer dans cet océan de ténèbres, une petite main froide vint se glisser dans la sienne. La petite main de Sora, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux d'enfant inquiet, vite rejoint par Sakura, qui posa sa main délicate sur celles, déjà jointes, de Shaolan et de Sora. Puis ce fut Eriol, qui croisa le regard de son ami et lui adressa un signe léger, que seul eux deux pouvaient comprendre. Tomoyo aussi lui montrait un de ses doux sourires d'encouragement. Il n'avait pas à supporter tout cela seul. Ses amis étaient là.

Lorsque la situation fut un peu moins tendue, Clow se permit de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté :

-Oui… Mais c'était un accident. Un dramatique accident, Shaolan. Ton oncle avait sombré dans la paranoïa. Il s'imaginait des choses totalement folles, mais une chose est sûre : il aimait ton père. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal… Après ça, Kobamo devint le roi d'Endor et commença sa vendetta contre Faneas. Il me tient pour responsable de la mort de Shiro… Il pense que si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, Shiro ne serait pas devenu un Faneain et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé…

Shaolan, si je te dis tout ça maintenant, c'est pour que tu comprennes… Tu es sa pièce maitresse, il s'amuse avec toi. Il veut que tu deviennes l'instrument de la destruction de Faneas… Il est prêt à tous pour ça. Il va vous retrouver et vous traquer. Surtout maintenant que le fief du nord s'est relevé. Il ne vous a pas pris assez au sérieux jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est une erreur qu'il ne commettra plus. Il va chercher vos faiblesses… Il vous a déjà leurré par le passé.

-Mais enfin, de qui tu parles, Clow ? demanda Sakura, perdue. De l'oncle de Shaolan ? Il nous a déjà attaqués ? Je ne me suis jamais battue contre ce Kobamo pour ma part… Je ne l'ai même jamais vu !

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que personne ne se trouvait le cœur de répondre à Sakura. Pourtant les autres avaient déjà fait le lien, mais avec le caractère distrait de Sakura… tout ce qui ne relevait pas du présent n'était pas vraiment important pour elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement saisi l'importance de ce qui se révélait en cet instant. Les autres savaient. Ce que cela impliquait était bien trop lourd, trop douloureux… Pour Clow qui avait perdu ses deux amis dans cette querelle de pouvoir et qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kobamo avait fini par choisir cette voie, expliquer à haute voix qui l'oncle de Shaolan était devenu s'avérait être une tâche trop difficile.

-Tu n'as pas compris, Sakura. Il n'utilise plus ce nom… révéla Shaolan, la voix écorchée, la tête baissée et les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Pour lui, cette découverte était pire encore. Il ne savait pas s'il devait exploser de colère et de rage ou s'écrouler en pleurs comme un enfant. Il ne savait pas non plus quelle était son envie la plus irrépressible. Il tremblait comme une feuille et faisait son possible pour garder son calme et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne remettait pas en cause la parole de Clow. Certains éléments concordaient bien trop pour que ce soit un mensonge et puis au fond de lui, il sentait que cette histoire était vraie. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint Endor, il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec Maboroshi, à vrai dire, il l'avait à peine entrevu… Mais à chaque fois il avait ressenti cette étrange impression, cette… familiarité.

-Kobamo Li… ou Maboroshi… Deux noms pour une seule et même personne… lâcha Eriol, sentant que Sakura n'avait pas encore fait le lien. C'est lui le roi d'Endor, et c'est pour cette vengeance que des milliers de Faneains et d'Endorains sont morts…

En entendant ces mots si durs, chacun baissa la tête, accablé. Tous les êtres présents avaient perdus un membre de leur famille, un ami, un père… dans cette guerre. Et comprendre maintenant qu'elle était née dans l'esprit malade et paranoïaque d'un seul homme rendait ces combats plus insoutenables encore.

-Par Odin… souffla Sakura en prenant la main de Tomoyo qui n'arrivait déjà plus à contenir ses larmes.

La colère de Shaolan vibrait dans l'air… La tristesse de Sakura et de Tomoyo qui repensaient à leurs parents, morts pour cette vendetta… Le désarroi d'Eriol… Sora sentait toutes ces émotions douloureuses s'emmêler dans sa tête. Un tumulte de détresse qui franchissait ses barrières et qui submergeait le jeune empathe jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et ne crie en s'écroulant au sol, enseveli sous la douleur, la tristesse et la colère de ses compagnons.

-Sora !

-Sora-chan !

Eriol fut le plus rapide, relevant en douceur le petit garçon tremblant de la tête aux pieds qui lui fit un pâle sourire en guise de remerciement.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui… c'est juste… vous me faites mal… Shaolan-ni est tout noir, aïe !

À l'évocation de son prénom, Shaolan, qui était resté prostré alors que ses yeux froids restaient fixés dans le vide, se reprit et vint à son tour au chevet de l'enfant. Il lui fit un signe d'excuse du coin de la tête, et un petit sourire désolé. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, le descendant du clan Li ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa voix pour l'instant. Sora le fixait d'un regard inquiet et interrogateur. Le regard d'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et qui avait peur de cette aura implacable qu'il venait de desceller dans les tréfonds de l'âme de Shaolan… Et ce dernier devina qu'un simple sourire ne suffirait pas à écarter les craintes. Alors il prit sur lui de passer sa main dans la tignasse ébouriffée du petit brun en murmurant difficilement :

-Excuse-moi Sora, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai laissé exploser ma colère. Je suis désolé, petit monstre… Je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis.

-Hum… ça va aller, murmura piteusement l'enfant en continuant à chercher dans les yeux bruns de Shaolan à retrouver la chaleur, l'amour et l'amitié dont il était capable.

Shaolan lui faisait face, sans détourner le regard. Il comprenait ce que Sora faisait et ne se dérobait pas, laissant l'enfant faire son introspection. Sora semblait y trouver le réconfort qu'il cherchait puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes, ses sourcils se détendirent et sa bouche s'arqua à nouveau en un sourire détendu. Ses yeux se firent à nouveau rieurs alors qu'il faisait un vif signe de tête au brun, totalement rasséréné. Puis il releva la tête pour fixer Clow qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Merci. Merci de m'avoir enfin dit la vérité. Je réussirai à arrêter Maboroshi… On y arrivera tous ensemble.

-J'ai confiance, sourit Clow Read. Je veillerai sur vous, les enfants. Vous devez savoir à quel point nous sommes tous fiers de vous… Je peux partir l'esprit tranquille. Mais avant de vous laisser, j'ai quelques message de la part de ceux qui sont déjà passé de l'autre côté, révéla-t-il de son sourire bienveillant.

Chacun retint son souffle à cette heureuse annonce. Sakura et Tomoyo en particulier, qui se regardèrent en laissant fleurir sur leurs visages un énorme sourire d'espoir. Même Shaolan se prit à ressentir le bonheur qui envahissait lentement la pièce, réchauffant les cœurs. Clow avait bien fait de garder cette surprise pour la fin.

-Tomoyo, ta mère est navrée que tu aies choisi si tôt un compagnon aussi affligeant qu'Eriol, mais je crois qu'elle a dit ça pour me taquiner et pour faire enrager Kaho. Sa voix était pétillante et pleine de fierté quand elle me parlait de toi. Quant à moi, je suis ravi de t'avoir comme belle-fille. Elle m'a dit qu'elle est fière de ce que tu as accompli et m'a demandé de te dire qu'il est temps, pour toi comme pour ton fief. Elle veut que tu ailles voir ton père.

Tomoyo sourit en imaginant sa mère plaisanter à ce sujet avec Kaho, la mère d'Eriol et de Nakuru.

-Hum… je m'en doutais. Merci majesté. J'irai le voir bientôt, répondit Tomoyo dans un sanglot, souriant entre deux larmes.

Eriol et Shaolan s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs de l'évocation de ce mystérieux père. Ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler et Eriol avait toujours pensé que vu la frivolité de Sonomi, Tomoyo avait dû voir le jour suite à une soirée trop arrosée. Bien entendu, il s'était bien gardé de discuter de cette théorie peu flatteuse avec la principale concernée, se doutant qu'elle entrerait probablement dans une colère noire à l'évocation de cette idée.

-Shaolan, ton père voulait que tu saches à quel point il est fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Surtout, ne cède pas… Ne laisse pas Maboroshi rentrer dans ta tête. Même si ses talents de firescaper sont assez moyens, c'est un illusionniste et un manipulateur hors pair… Mais nous sommes tous persuadés que tu peux le battre. Il m'a encore demandé de te dire de prendre soin de tes sœurs et de ta mère. Il sera toujours avec toi.

-Sakura, ta mère t'embrasse et me fait te dire ce que tu sais déjà... sa formule magique…

-… Tout ira bien, se souvint Sakura en souriant. Merci ma petite maman…

-Et ton père vous félicite pour vos prouesses à Ase Gard. Il vous remercie d'avoir protégé le fief de l'Ouest et ses habitants avec tant de hargne et de conviction. Il te demande aussi de dire à Toya qu'il fera un bon roi des frontières, comme il est persuadé que tu seras une reine aimée et juste…

-Il n'a pas dit, une bonne reine… releva Sakura, grimaçante sous le rire forcé des autres.

La plaisanterie était un peu fausse, entre deux larmes. Mais elle fit sourire toute la troupe.

-Eriol, Nakuru… et toi Gotar… prenez bien soin de cet endroit. Le Tropaïon sera votre demeure à partir de maintenant. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher, et même si je voudrais rester pour veiller sur vous … Je sais que je ne le dois pas. Je sais que vous êtes grands maintenant, et que vous êtes capables des choses les plus merveilleuses, les plus incroyables qu'il soit. Et plus important, vous n'êtes pas seuls. Comptez toujours les uns sur les autres, et ne venez pas nous rejoindre trop vite. Ah, et votre mère vous embrasse.

Clow avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en se frappant légèrement le crâne, signe qu'il avait failli oublier. Alors Sakura sourit tendrement, se rappelant que sa mère disait souvent du roi qu'il était aussi nonchalant que fabuleux. Le lot des génies, sans doute. Elle murmura un petit merci avant que l'image ne se brouille et vire au noir.

Le groupe tout entier replongea dans un rêve. Un simple rêve… un peu flou et brumeux… Ils étaient tous de retour dans le camp de fortune qu'ils avaient érigé pour la nuit et Clow les avait quittés pour de bon cette fois. Il ne restait que ce sentiment de vide et de tristesse, comme un puits sans fond duquel on est incapable de remonter, comme si la lumière avait définitivement disparu.

Cette nuit-là, Sakura se glissa sous la couverture de Shaolan sans un mot. Elle ne se posait pas de questions… la seule chose qui importait était que Shaolan avait besoin d'aide. Il ne devait pas rester seul. De toute manière, Sakura elle-même avait besoin d'être auprès de lui. Elle se faufila près du corps chaud du brun sans un bruit. On aurait pu la confondre avec un simple courant d'air et même Shaolan ne semblait pas l'avoir sentie approcher.

-Shaolan… appela-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, dans un petit chuchotement attendrissant.

Aucune réponse. Le brun semblait profondément endormi. Alors Sakura ne dit plus rien. Elle se colla doucement contre le dos musclé du firescaper, venant profiter de sa chaleur, et ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil. Elle caressa un moment les omoplates du brun, dessinant des arabesques apaisantes, jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements ne deviennent plus lents et ne finissent par disparaitre, la main retombant mollement contre le flanc du brun. Sakura s'était endormie.

Shaolan sourit, en réalité bien réveillé. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie de réfléchir. Il préférait de loin profiter de la présence et de la chaleur de Sakura contre lui et se délecter de sa respiration lente et paisible, de son odeur fruitée, de ses petits cheveux courts qui venaient chatouiller sa nuque.  
>Il se retourna et enlaça le corps frêle de la jeune femme contre le sien si puissant, réalisant cette dualité qui le fit sourire davantage. Elle était une si petite chose et pourtant, en cet instant, elle avait ce si grand pouvoir… celui de le calmer, d'apaiser sa soif de vengeance, son gouffre de tristesse. Alors il se raccrocha à cette petite chose, si indispensable à sa vie. Il s'endormit à son tour, décidé à ne jamais lâcher sa lumière.<p>

Le lendemain, Shaolan se réveilla seul. Sakura s'était éclipsée pendant la nuit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ça ne faisait rien, il s'en doutait de toute manière. Ce moment resterait un petit secret qu'il garderait précieusement. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça pour le moment.

Suivant les instructions de Thémis, Eriol et Nakuru investirent le Tropaïon. Le groupe était installé dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger de la demeure. La pièce était magnifique, comme le temple. Une grande pièce très lumineuse avec en son centre une table en granite blanc. Les convives y étaient installés et la discussion animée ne disait rien de bon à Nakuru, qui venait d'entrer avec Gotar et prenait la conversation en cours de route.

-C'est hors de question ! Trouve autre chose ! dit Sakura, les bras croisés, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre avec une moue décidée.

La reine était assise de façon peu conventionnelle sur le dossier d'une chaise, les pieds sur l'accoudoir dans un équilibre si précaire qu'il était certain qu'elle devait à son pouvoir du vent de ne pas s'écrouler. À sa droite, Tomoyo observait la scène en spectatrice passive, assise avec prestance, comme le protocole l'exigeait.

Sakura avait la tête des mauvais jours et son air décidé semblait excéder Eriol. Nakuru n'eut aucun mal à déceler les signes qui prouvaient que son petit frère bouillait d'agacement. Il était debout, face à la jeune reine et ses mains martelaient la table de marbre. Les tempes battantes, les doigts qui pianotaient sur la table, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, signe qu'il avait passé sa main dans sa chevelure à plusieurs reprises… aucun doute à avoir : Eriol était irrité, harassé… même plus que ça. Il était à bout de nerfs.

-C'est la _seule_ solution ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi opiniâtre ! Tu pourrais être raisonnable pour une fois ! aboya Eriol avec une folle envie de tordre le coup à la jeune femme. Shaolan ! Dis-lui toi!

-Laisse-moi en dehors de ça tu veux bien… répliqua le brun sans même accorder un regard à son ami en difficulté.

Il restait dans son coin près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors, sans doute en repensant aux révélations de Clow Read.

-Tomoyo… supplia alors Eriol, se tournant vers sa compagne, inclinant la tête pour se donner un air de malheureux bonhomme contre qui tout le monde s'est ligué.

-Non mon cher, tu ne trouveras pas d'aide de mon côté non plus… sourit la brune.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nakuru en entrant, caressant la tête de Gotar.

Eriol et Sakura tournèrent la tête vers la prêtresse. Tout à leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'entrée de la jeune femme et cette négligence augmentait encore l'agacement général. Eriol fit un signe de main, comme s'il chassait l'air, avant de répondre à la question de sa grande sœur.

-Sakura refuse de monter une armée pour renverser Maboroshi ! cracha-t-il, ses yeux fusillant son opposante du regard. Elle ne se rend pas compte que nous sommes tous bien trop impliqué pour le combattre seul. Cette histoire dépasse la querelle familiale ! C'est une guerre et le fait qu'elle soit née d'une dispute et d'une jalousie toute simple ne change rien ! Tu ne pourras pas le raisonner, Sakura !

La colère d'Eriol aurait fait trembler n'importe qui. Il avait cette aura chaotique et implacable d'un homme prêt à tout. Pour lui, tout était question de compromis et de sacrifice et il était tout à fait capable d'en venir aux mains pour défendre son idée, sans le moindre remord. Sakura le savait, mais Sakura non plus n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle n'avait pas peur de la noirceur tapie dans l'âme du juge. Elle dardait même sur lui un regard impétueux, le défiant ouvertement de l'attaquer. Il était difficile de croire que ces deux-là étaient amis…

-Je ne compte pas essayer de le raisonner, rétorqua-t-elle, implacable. Mais je ne veux pas impliquer d'autres personnes dans cette horrible histoire ! Hors de question de recruter pour une guerre ! On va partir pour Mitsujima et on y trouvera une des armes les plus puissantes du monde. Après ça, on aura tout ce qu'il faut pour défaire Maboroshi. Pas besoin d'enrôler des mercenaires pour une guerre que ne concerne que nous !

-Mais nous n'avons ni le temps ni la puissance pour attaquer Endor !

-Pas Endor, non. Mais on peut attaquer Maboroshi ! exulta Sakura.

-Maboroshi ne se laissera pas approcher facilement, intervint Shaolan, se redressant pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation et relevant la tête. C'est un homme suspicieux… Je n'ai jamais pu l'approcher seul. Il est méticuleux, consciencieux… Il sera impossible de le piéger… Avant les révélations de Clow Read, je ne savais même pas qu'il était en fait de la famille Li… Je pense qu'il est impossible de l'attaquer seul.

-Alors que tu es d'accord avec Eriol ? Tu es de son côté ?!

-Je ne suis du côté de personne et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi, Sakura. J'ai seulement dit que je voulais qu'on me laisse en dehors de ça, répliqua nonchalamment le brun.

Sakura soupira longuement, laissant tomber ses épaules et glissant sur sa chaise pour s'y affaler lamentablement tant cette divergence d'opinion l'accablait.

Tomoyo la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il était peut-être temps pour elle d'intervenir… Après tout, elle était la plus diplomate du groupe. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge pour que ses amis fassent silence, ce qui fut rapidement le cas. Puis elle se leva lentement, avec cette volupté et cette allure dont elle savait jouer à la perfection. Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce alors que tous les regards, même celui de Shaolan pourtant décidé à ne pas s'occuper de cette histoire, convergeaient sur elle.

-Je pense que vous avez raison… tous les deux, sourit-elle de cet air malicieux qui agaçait toujours prodigieusement Sakura. Sakura, Eriol est parfaitement en droit de s'inquiéter pour son fief, comme Toya doit le faire pour Ase Gard. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, Maboroshi ne va pas attendre patiemment que nous le coincions. Nous avons déjà conquis trois fiefs et il doit savoir qu'il n'en reste qu'un… Tu dois l'accepter, le temps est contre nous. Il est impératif de préparer les citoyens à cette guerre qui menace.  
>Mais d'un autre côté, il est clair qu'une bataille comme celle d'Ase Gard ne nous mènerait qu'à la mort : Cette fois, les Endorains seront prêts. Ils ne feront pas deux fois la même erreur et un combat comptant uniquement sur le nombre et la force nous serait fatal. Il nous faut des magies puissantes, des armes puissantes et un stratégie parfaite. Comme Sakura et Mjolnir, comme Sora et Eole, Shaolan et Masamune ou encore Eriol et Tyr. J'ai moi aussi besoin de mon arme…<p>

-Mais tu as Noah. En quoi une autre arme t'est-elle nécessaire ? demanda Eriol.

-Noah n'est qu'un substitut, un peu comme Eole avant pour Sora. Vous vous souvenez sans doute que Toya avait fourni une partie de son arme à Sora alors que ce dernier n'était pas encore un prélat. Un peu comme chacun de nous en fait… Et bien même si je suis déjà une prélat, il en va de même pour Noah. Ce n'est pas une arme éveillée. Lorsque je suis devenue une prélat, j'étais encore très jeune et le pays était en paix. Il a donc été décidé que mon arme resterait dans le temple du Sud. Je vais aller la récupérer, mais il n'est pas nécessaire que nous y allions tous… Qu'en penses-tu Sakura ?

Sakura eut un long soupir, signe qu'elle abdiquait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de former une armée, mais si le plus grand stratège de Faneas lui disait que c'était nécessaire, avec l'appui de Tomoyo, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

-Ok… faisons ça… Tomoyo, tu pars pour Mitsujima. Eriol, Shaolan et Sora, vous restez ici et vous vous occupez du recrutement et de la formation de tous ceux qui veulent se battre pour protéger leurs fiefs, à Delphes, à Ase Gard ou à Alfheim. Ce sera aussi une bonne chose pour Sora d'avoir une vraie formation. Kelo et moi, nous accompagnons Tomoyo. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'est devenu le fief des grands lacs.

Après plusieurs débats successifs, Shaolan refusant de participer à la formation des guerriers et Eriol désapprouvant le départ des jeunes filles, les prélats et leur reine parvinrent enfin à un accord. Finalement, il fut décidé que Sakura et Tomoyo partiraient à la fin de la semaine en passant l'arche de la tour. Qui était en réalité une porte du même type que les portes dimensionnelles.

Eriol avait passé sa journée entière à préparer le programme d'entrainement des troupes. Des émissaires avaient été envoyés vers Ase Gard et le centre d'entrainement était presque terminé. Chaque journée avait été harassante depuis que la décision avait été prise de former les villageois.

Le juge était épuisé d'avoir à décider quel poste attribuer à chacun. Il n'avait pas vu sa compagne de la journée et Sakura demeurait introuvable depuis deux jours, et si Shaolan n'avait pas prévenu qu'il l'accompagnait, la cohue aurait été totale. Heureusement, Kelo et le firescaper tenaient à merveille leur rôle de gardien et suivaient Sakura de près, rassurant Eriol et Tomoyo en cas de besoin. Eriol s'affala dans un fauteuil, se servant un verre d'hydromel au passage, soupirant de tout son être. Il était enfin de retour dans sa chambre après une dure journée et savourait un petit verre.

Il posa sa tête sur le dossier de son siège, savourant le gout fort et doux à la fois de l'alcool qui coulait dans son gosier. De sa fenêtre, il voyait à l'extérieur les vagues incessantes des charpentiers et démineurs qui travaillaient d'arrachepied pour renforcer le fief et le préparer à la guerre. Delphes avait bien changé… elle grouillait à présent d'agitation contenue, de gaieté et d'espoir.

_« C'est l'effet Sakura… »_ se dit Eriol en laissant un sourire las éclairer son visage fatigué.

La porte fit un léger bruit qui le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il pivotait dans son fauteuil pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt l'arrivante qui pénétra dans la chambre, sa robe longue en fuseau soulignant à la perfection le corps superbe de la jeune femme. Eriol observa, comme hypnotisé, les pans de la robe bleutée qui virevoltaient en suivant les mouvements sensuels de la jeune femme.

-Tu ne devrais pas plutôt dormir ? fit la voix douce et chaleureuse de Tomoyo en s'avançant de sa démarche envoutante.

Eriol releva la tête, croisant avec plaisir le visage fin en souriant de sa compagne. Les yeux presque violine brillants et pétillants, les lèvres rosées et pleines et les doux cheveux noirs de jais… tout était là pour égailler la journée du juge. Mis à part un détail qui lui fit immédiatement froncer les sourcils : un chignon. Un étrange chignon compliqué qui relevait la chevelure ténébreuse. C'était magnifique, mais Eriol préférait de loin pouvoir passer ses doigts dans la cascade de cheveux noirs et savait déjà qu'il allait rapidement se débarrasser cette entrave.

-Tu me manquais… révéla-t-il avec un sourire, sans gêne, ravi de voir apparaitre de légères rougeurs sur les joues de sa compagne qui venait prendre place sur l'accoudoir du siège, gratifiant au passage le juge d'une délicate bise sur la tempe. J'attendais ce moment depuis ce matin. Tu es magnifique. Comment s'est passée ta journée avec ma sœur ?

Tomoyo ferma les yeux, sentant la main d'Eriol qui remontait dans son dos. Caressante, malaxant ses muscles fatigués, progressant lentement vers sa nuque. Elle avait bien remarqué le regard contrarié qu'il avait jeté à son chignon.

-Bien… si on veut… Les nains refusaient de créer des armes en série. Ils trouvent que leur travail mérite bien mieux que des armes toutes identiques. Ils sont plutôt outrés et… vexés. Ils trouvent inconcevable de créer des armes trop simples pour leurs qualités d'orfèvres et de forgerons de renom… Résultat : ce travail est indigne d'eux… soupira-t-elle.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés maintenant et la main experte d'Eriol glissait dans la chevelure de jais tandis que Tomoyo soupirait d'aise. Elle se laissa totalement aller contre son compagnon, profitant avec plaisir d'un moment ou se mêlait le plaisir, la quiétude et la confiance.

-Qu'a dit Nakuru ? Elle a toujours eu du mal à gérer l'égo surdimensionné des nains… demanda le juge, se déplaçant un peu pour faire glisser Tomoyo plus près de lui, contre son torse.

-Elle a hurlé, gloussa la dame du Lac. Mais c'est compréhensible. Elle a déjà beaucoup à gérer, entre l'arrivé des émissaires de l'Ouest et les nouvelles de Yukito qui nous informe qu'Endor s'agite. Elle ne peut pas en plus s'occuper des orgueilleux et des prétentieux qui jugent leur talent mal exploité… Je me suis chargée des problèmes d'ordre pratiques et diplomatiques… J'ai convaincu les nains de créer les armes et les armures nécessaires.

-Comment as-tu réussi cette prouesse ? s'étonna Eriol. Les nains sont fiers, ils n'écoutent jamais personne d'habitude.

-Je les ai flattés, tout simplement, murmura la jeune femme, savourant la myriade de baiser que les lèvres douces d'Eriol déposait sur sa nuque. Je leur ai dit que les armes qu'ils sont capables de créer sont si prestigieuses et si magnifiques qu'il serait criminel de ne pas s'en servir. Je leur ai dit que le mieux serait qu'ils fassent de leur maximum en un temps limité par arme… enfin, s'ils s'en sentaient capable bien entendu. Leur fierté en a pris un coup… Ils se sont sentis obligés de nous prouver qu'ils étaient capable de créer un nombre important d'arme et ce même en un temps record. Et toi, comment était ta journée ?

Elle avait surtout posé la question pour qu'Eriol calme ses caresses et ses baisers qui approchaient dangereusement de son décolleté. Non pas que ça lui déplaise, mais elle préférait prendre son temps.

-J'ai parlementé pendant plus de trois heures avec Toya, grâce à tes miroirs d'eau, pour décider comment gérer les entrainements et la création des différentes factions… Ses hommes ont bénéficié d'une formation sur le tard mais ce n'est pas encore l'armée de Faneas… J'espérais que la formation des Ases soit terminé et qu'ils puissent aider à former les Olympiens. Mais Toya pense que cela ne sera pas possible avant plusieurs mois. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Sakura.

Il avait soufflé cette dernière phrase en soupirant de tout son être, ce qui arracha un léger rire à son amante qui le gratifia à son tour de doux baisers déposés dans le cou, sur la clavicule, sur le torse… Elle n'oubliait aucun endroit pendant qu'Eriol se détendait sous ces douceurs. Il gardait les yeux fermés et ne voyait pas le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait, détaillant chaque muscle, chaque tache de rousseur…

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père… Surtout dans cette tenue, murmura-elle en passant sa main sur l'aube noir et or que le juge portait, la même que celle de Clow Read. Mais pour ce qui est de tes inquiétudes, tu as pris les habitudes de Kaho. Ta mère soupirait souvent en cherchant Sakura un peu partout… Mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour Sak, elle aide à sa manière. Elle doit être en train de reconstruire une maison ou d'aider une personne à faire ses récoltes. Et puis, Shaolan et Kelo sont avec elle. Je m'inquiète plus de sa relation avec Shaolan… j'ai peur qu'ils ne souffrent tous les deux énormément s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas maintenant. Pourtant, que les dieux m'en soient témoin, je serais la première à encourager cette relation si elle leur était permise…

-Avoir le droit ou non n'est pas toujours la bonne question à poser… regarde-nous. Fais-leur confiance. Shaolan trouvera une solution. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé. Laisse cette histoire de côté et viens plutôt près de moi… Tu pars demain pour ton fief et je ne te verrai plus pendant plusieurs jours, alors cette nuit tu es toute à moi… murmura Eriol en embrassant la jeune femme, ne pouvant plus attendre.

Le baiser n'était plus timide comme leur premier échange, il était impatient, exigeant… Tomoyo y répondit avec la même exigence, la même frénésie, la même impatience aussi. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du juge pendant que celui-ci la soulevait, se dirigeant vers leur lit pour leur dernière nuit ensemble avant le départ des filles. Une nuit ou les corps de frôlèrent, se touchèrent, s'aimèrent… Une nuit sans un mot, ou les deux amants se donnaient l'un à l'autre tout entier.

Plus tôt dans la journée, à l'autre bout du fief, au fin fond de la forêt Noire, deux autres personnes aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à la renaissance de Delphes.

Le temps radieux avait poussé Sakura hors du Tropaïon, vers l'immense forêt encore inexplorée. Elle y avait rencontré des habitants rayonnants et travailleurs qui lui avaient demandé divers coups de main qu'elle s'était empressée de satisfaire. Déplacer des pierres qui bouchaient l'entrée du terrier d'une famille de renards à trois queues, refaire la toiture d'un couple d'humains qui vivait aux abords de Delphes ou encore apporter une fourniture de course à un vieux golem qui vivait au fond d'une grotte au sud de la capitale. Sakura, pleine d'entrain et de bonne volonté, réalisait ces tâches avec plaisir et s'amusait à découvrir la forêt luxuriante qui semblait se réveiller après un long et profond sommeil. Les lianes et les feuilles vertes coloraient à présent cet endroit qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à une jungle inexplorée. Le rire cristallin de la windscaper résonnait aux quatre coins du sous-bois alors qu'elle virevoltait avec vitalité d'arbre en arbre, suivie de Kelo qui semblait lui aussi apprécier cette longue journée de promenade. Il en avait plein les pattes de cette cité de pierre, où même les arbres y étaient en pierre… pas étonnant que Gotar soit devenu si paresseux dans une ville si calme.

La seule personne qui se plaignait de ce programme chargé était Shaolan. Lui avait vite regretté de s'être porté volontaire pour accompagner la jeune reine à la place de Sora, qui était resté en ville pour commencer son entrainement. Il s'était installé contre le tronc d'un énorme chêne, un peu à l'écart, pour avoir un moment de paix loin de l'excitation et de l'agitation que provoquait l'ouragan Sakura. Toute cette gaité l'empêchait de raisonner correctement alors qu'il se posait tant de questions, sur lui, sur son clan…

_« Comment un homme peut-il tuer son propre frère ?... Notre clan tout entier a souffert à en mourir. Mes sœurs et ma mère m'ont élevé en faisant leur possible pour me tenir à l'écart de cette tragédie… Comment suis-je censé vivre en sachant que mon clan est responsable, en partie, du drame qui se joue ici? Il y a peine quelques heures, Sakura a failli mourir… Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Maboroshi n'avait pas envahi Fanéas.»_ ressassait-il dans son coin.

Un léger bruit de feuillage, juste au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchait de réfléchir plus avant. Il n'avait pourtant rien entendu approcher. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, n'ayant ressenti aucune intention malveillante. Il leva la tête pour observer l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé et c'est sans surprise qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage souriant et les yeux d'émeraudes malicieuses de Sakura. Celle-ci, tête renversée, suspendue par les jambes à la dernière branche du chêne comme une chauve-souris, s'était avancée en silence pour surprendre le firescaper.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle avec son entrain caractéristique.

Shaolan l'observa un moment, la tête en bas, ses deux longues mèches pendant vers le sol et son air si candide… Elle avait l'air si pétillante, si insouciante. Et pourtant Shaolan était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y avait une autre facette à ce visage angélique. Une facette bien plus dangereuse, une facette aussi mortelle que la sienne, à moins que le plus dangereux chez Sakura soit justement cette apparente frivolité, ce masque de gaieté…

Ce sourire le rendait plus léger, plus heureux. Il avait presque envie de sourire à son tour.

-Je… je réfléchis… Tu en as fini avec le golem ?

-Oui. Il était très drôle ce bonhomme ! Si tu avais vu ça, il avait des tiges de bois à la place des cheveux, on aurait dit des arbres entiers ! répondit-elle en riant, sautant de son perchoir en effectuant une petite vrille pour venir s'installer juste à côté de Shaolan. Il m'a demandé de passer chez sa sœur pour lui déposer quelques victuailles… elle habite à une vingtaine de kilomètre d'ici. On y va ?

Elle n'avait même pas attendu la réponse et avait filé dans la forêt sous l'œillade désespérée de Shaolan et de Kelo qui semblaient commencer à fatiguer. Les deux gardiens se regardèrent, se jaugeant légèrement pour savoir qui irait la rejoindre pour que l'autre s'octroie un peu de répit.

-Cette fois, c'est ton tour… soupira Shaolan, s'affaissant contre son tronc pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes.

Il avait l'habitude des longues marches. Il n'était pas réellement fatigué. Mais aujourd'hui il avait envie d'avoir la paix… Pas de combat, pas de marches à n'en plus finir, pas de disputes sans fin avec Sakura. Mais Kelo aussi avait mérité un moment de répit et grogna pour faire comprendre son point de vue, feulant dangereusement contre l'oreille de Shaolan pour faire comprendre qu'il ne dérogerait pas à la surveillance.

_« J'y ai eu droit pendant toutes ces années, gringalet. Et toi au bout d'une journée tu voudrais rendre ton tablier ? Aucune chance… » s_e dit le lion en grognant dangereusement, faisant jouer ses canines tout près de l'oreille de Shaolan, s'agaçant d'ailleurs que ce dernier ne montre aucune frayeur.

-Allez venez ! Kelo, Shao ! vite vite ! appela la jeune reine de loin.

_« Elle va me tuer… »_ fut la dernière réflexion du brun avant qu'il ne se lance à la poursuite de la jeune femme, rapide comme le vent, qui avait déjà pratiquement disparu toujours plus au nord dans la forêt. Pendant un moment, il fut incapable de la rattraper, se fiant uniquement aux bruits de la forêt et à son rire cristallin qui éclatait par moment pour la suivre. Ce jeu dura près d'une heure pendant laquelle Shaolan se sentit de plus en plus frustré et abasourdi. Il était tout bonnement incapable de la rattraper et par moment, malgré sa concentration, il lui était pratiquement impossible de la localiser tant elle se montrait furtive. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la jeune femme puisse être si aiguisée dans l'art du camouflage et de la célérité. Il était pris au jeu, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose: attraper sa proie qui jouait avec sa patience.

Il finit par l'attraper au détour d'un rocher, la tenant fermement aux avant-bras alors que Sakura riait toujours, pleine de bonne humeur. Une bonne humeur qu'il ne retrouva pourtant pas dans ses yeux verts. Au contraire, il y lisait de la peur, de l'anxiété, de la fatigue. Sakura ne faisait que porter un de ses masques, se forçant à paraitre joyeuse et confiante pour rassurer les autres et apporter du réconfort à sa manière. Mais lui n'avait pas besoin de ça… il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse semblant face à lui, même si c'était pour lui changer les idées.

Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de vérités.

-Hey Sakura ! Sakura, arrête. Stop… Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant que tout va bien. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu es terrorisée à l'idée de la guerre qui s'annonce. Tu te demandes sans doute ce que je ressens et si je serai à la hauteur. Tu voudrais pouvoir m'aider et m'empêcher de penser à tout ça parce que tu supposes que je suis triste… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas anéanti par le chagrin et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Sakura se dégagea avec brusquerie à ces mots, se dotant encore une fois d'une force que Shaolan sous-estimait. Son regard se fit plus dur, blessé et vexé de constater qu'encore une fois, il ne la comprenait pas. Il la voyait toujours comme une petite bonne femme insouciante et niaise, probablement godiche à souhait. Que d'autre la voit comme cela ne l'ennuyait pas, c'était même bien souvent un atout dont elle aimait jouer, mais elle en avait assez qu'il ne la voit pas comme elle était. Qu'il ne sache pas déceler ce qu'il y avait réellement au fond de son âme.

-Je n'ai pas de pitié, rétorqua-t-elle durement. Tu n'en as pas eu pour moi non plus lorsque tu as compris qui j'étais.

C'était vrai, se souvint-il. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Il n'y avait pas de rancune dans la voix de Sakura, juste une constatation.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça… Je suis juste là pour aider un ami, continua-t-elle. Je suis là parce que même si je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de gérer cette situation seul, je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi, de façon un peu plus explicite… Si c'est trop compliqué pour toi alors je n'insiste pas, je te laisse seul… Mais avant de partir je vais me montrer plus claire. Je voulais te dire que si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, pour parler… ou juste pour être là… Je ne suis pas très douée et tu vas sans doute me trouver inutile, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Shaolan se sentait stupide tout à coup, réalisant qu'il avait été un peu rude. Comme à son habitude probablement. Contrairement à ce que s'imaginait Sakura, Shaolan avait parfaitement décelé les contours du masque qu'elle portait et savait aussi exactement qui se cachait derrière. Il savait tout de la Sakura décidée, téméraire et prête à tout, qui avait pourtant gardé un cœur trop tendre… Il n'avait simplement pas l'habitude que ces attentions lui soient permises.

-Merci… finit-il par répondre. Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment avoir envie de parler, mais si ça arrivait tu serais la première à le savoir.

-Et bien moi, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler… Je voulais juste que tu saches que pour moi, que Maboroshi soit originaire du clan Li, qu'il soit ton oncle ou même qu'il ait été un Faneains fut un temps ne change rien. Il a tué Clow, il est responsable de la mort de mes parents, il a détruit ton clan et ton père… et à même commandité l'attaque de fief de Tomoyo où il ne reste plus rien… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il doit payer. Il doit payer parce que tout le peuple souffre de ce qu'il nous fait endurer. Alors ça ne change rien, qui il est…

-Si… ça change tout. Parce qu'à cause de lui, mes sœurs ont dû grandir sans père et m'élever pendant que ma mère s'occupait seule d'un fief de démons, le plus dur à gérer de tout Faneas… Je ne laisserai aucune chance à Kobamo.

Ça sonnait comme une menace et Sakura devina en rencontrant les iris d'ambres brillantes qu'il ne laisserait aucune chance à son oncle. Elle savait qu'il fallait prendre cette remarque au sérieux et préféra se reprendre.

-Je ne te demande pas de l'épargner. Au contraire, je serai mal placée pour ça… Depuis mon départ de Faneas, je n'ai pensé qu'à me venger. Mais nous avons des responsabilités maintenant. Il faut penser au peuple, aux Olympiens qui se sont cachés pendant dix ans, aux Ases dont presque tous les villages ont été saccagés… Aux habitants de Mitsujima qui ont été totalement décimés par les armés d'Endor. Ils sont ma priorité…

À cette dernière mise au point, Shaolan réalisa que la jeune reine avait changée… vraiment changée. Elle pensait dorénavant bien plus à son peuple qu'à elle. Elle avait appris la patience et l'écoute et cherchait maintenant les chemins de traverses même s'ils n'étaient pas les plus rapides. Cette jeune femme était décidément pleine de ressources.

-Je comprends… répondit Shaolan en s'éloignant sans attendre.

Il n'y avait de toute façon rien de plus rien à ajouter et Sakura elle-même avait repris son malicieux sourire et caressait affectueusement le dos de Kelo.

-Bon, alors on la fait cette course ? Je suis probablement la personne la plus rapide de tout Faneas… se vanta la roussette, un sourire fendant son visage de part en part.

-Tous les coups sont permis ? demanda Shaolan, finalement convaincu de relever le défi.

-Tous les coups sont permis !

-Alors c'est parti !

Shaolan s'élança sur cette phrase, prenant au passage un peu d'avance. Bien qu'il se doutait qu'à ce petit jeu de vitesse, Sakura le rattraperait rapidement. Mais lorsqu'on était un homme comme Shaolan, on n'abandonnait jamais, même si le jeu semblait perdu d'avance.

-Hey ! protesta Sakura, s'élançant à son tour.

La course dura des heures, se changeant par moment en un combat acharné où vraiment tous les coups étaient permis. Shaolan invoquant des murs de protections pour ralentir son adversaire et des flammes énormes pour lui faire faire des détours. De son côté, Sakura esquivait tant que possible et virevoltait entre les obstacles. Sautant la plupart du temps d'arbre en arbre, là où le feu était moins vigoureux. Elle semblait danser dans ce chaos et son rire enfantin se répercutait partout dans la forêt. Elle se délecta de cet instant de liberté partagée avec le firescaper. Le vent dans ses cheveux, les rires de Shaolan par moment, les affrontements rapides qui les opposaient avant de les séparer pour une nouvelle course… Elle avait l'impression de s'être trouvée, d'être libre comme jamais et surtout, de partager cette sensation avec Shaolan.

Elle, qui avait par moment tant de mal à s'exprimer, se sentait transparente dans cet échange. Tout comme Shaolan qui se sentait en osmose avec la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, sans un mot, ils avaient la sensation de se comprendre.

Pour la première fois, ils communiquaient enfin pleinement. Ils coururent ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée et s'arrêtèrent en réalisant qu'ils arrivaient aux abords des mines de Bald, dans le royaume de Mystfolk. Shaolan se rendit compte qu'ils avaient voyagé trop à l'ouest et ils rebroussèrent chemin pour ne pas pénétrer dans le royaume hostile que représentait Mystfolk à ce jour.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la forêt noire et non content d'avoir voyagé bien trop à l'ouest, Shaolan réalisa qu'ils étaient également perdus.

_« Nous devrions rebrousser chemin pour nous éloigner de la frontière de Mystfolk et chercher un endroit calme où passer la nuit. » c_onseilla Kelo avec sagesse.

-Hum… tu as sans doute raison. Shaolan, Kelo dit qu'il vaudrait mieux établir un campement pour cette nuit. Lorsqu'il fera sombre, on aura plus de facilité à trouver le Tropaïon qui est éclairé. Et puis, voyager si près de Mystfolk est un risque que nous ne pouvons prendre, répéta Sakura.

-Je sais. Je crois avoir repéré une clairière au sud, elle sera parfaite pour cette nuit, mais elle est encore à deux bonnes heures de marches… Il va falloir être particulièrement prudent et prier pour ne croiser aucun mineur de Mystfolk. Sinon, je crains le pire.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas Tomoyo.

Shaolan rit à cette remarque malicieuse et Sakura se fit une nouvelle fois la réflexion que ce rire chaud était sans doute le plus beau son du monde. Shaolan se montrait rarement aussi expressif, aussi humain… Il était généralement froid, distant et bourru. Mais lorsqu'il se sentait suffisamment bien, auprès des rares personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis, il pouvait se montrer d'une compagnie tout à fait agréable.

Les voyageurs arrivèrent rapidement à la clairière et établirent un campement sommaire. Shaolan utilisa son pouvoir pour créer un feu qui ne générait pas de lumière, empêchant ainsi d'éventuels ennemis de les repérer.

-C'est incroyable… je ne savais pas que le feu pouvait être si sombre. Elles sont si belles, on dirait des petits esprits qui danse dans la nuit... admira Sakura, approchant sa main pour toucher les flammes noires et bleues.

-Non. Ne touche pas. Elles ne sont pas lumineuses, mais elles sont plus chaudes que n'importe quel feu naturel. Tu te brulerais gravement si tu les touchais, expliqua-t-il alors que Sakura retirait sa main. Ce feu est le feu maudit du clan Li, seuls les firescapers peuvent le toucher… C'est un feu né dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il brule plus fort et plus longtemps que tous les autres…

Sakura l'avait déjà deviné, même si la couleur était un peu différente, et qu'il ne faisait pas naitre la même terreur dans son esprit. Elle avait reconnu le feu maudit qui lui avait valu cette brûlure douloureuse dans le dos. Pourtant, le feu noir et bleu ne l'effrayait pas. Il était comme Shaolan, brûlant et difficile à approcher, mais son cœur semblait beau et bon. Contrairement au brasier de Maboroshi, qui lui inspirait une peur sans fin…

-C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours eu peur du feu… confessa-t-elle, pensive. Ça remonte à l'attaque de Maboroshi à Baseen-Dar. Tout m'a fait peur ce jour-là, les brulures, l'odeur de chair carbonisée, la fumée qui m'empêchait de voir et qui piquait mes yeux, les flammes qui dévoraient le palais… je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ce cauchemar revenait toutes les nuits…

-Tu t'es battue conte lui ce jour-là ? devina Shaolan, parlant d'une voix douce pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme.

Jamais encore elle ne lui avait parlé de cette maudite journée.

-Battue… non… Il n'a fait que jouer avec moi, grimaça Sakura. Il m'a marquée comme du bétail. Je me rappelle encore de la douleur du feu… Je n'avais jamais connu une peur comme celle-ci, je ne l'ai plus jamais ressentie depuis, d'ailleurs. Il ne me restait que cette impression terrifiante, lorsque le feu brulait près de moi. Il aurait pu me tuer ce jour-là. Il ne l'a pas fait…

Les mains de Sakura s'étaient mises à trembler avec frénésie alors qu'elle parlait. Serrant les doigts de plus en plus fort pour faire cesser les tremblements, elle se maudissait d'être aussi terrorisée rien qu'en évoquant ce passé. Inutile. Les images étaient trop présentes dans son esprit, trop douloureuses, trop inquiétantes… Rien ne la calmait.

Sauf peut-être cette main forte et chaude qui venait de se poser sur les siennes avec douceur et qui, d'une poigne ferme et réconfortante, entravait les petites mains de Sakura qui tremblaient comme des feuilles… Sauf peut-être ce regard si franc et réconfortant qui la fixait… Ce regard qui semblait aussi animé par une froide colère.

-Montre-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix bien plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sakura en frissonna de terreur, mais Shaolan ne le remarqua pas, bien trop absorbé par la colère qui l'envahissait en devinant qu'elle avait été mutilée par cet horrible monstre. Il voulait voir… il avait besoin de savoir. Mais Sakura fit non de la tête, redirigeant son regard maintenant obstinément braqué sur le feu noir.

-Non… murmura-t-elle, comme pour se répondre à elle-même.

-Sakura, montre-moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider…

-Non, répéta-t-elle.

-Mais je…

-J'AI DIT NON ! cria-t-elle.

Mais son cri ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'autre chose. Elle se reprit, baissant la tête. Elle n'avait pas voulu crier. Elle était sur la défensive mais ne devait pas faire payer à Shaolan ce qu'elle avait subie.

- Désolée… Je… Désolée mais, je ne veux pas le montrer… je ne veux pas… balbutia-t-elle, le souffle court.

Shaolan était désemparé, voyant Sakura trembler comme une feuille juste à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et Shaolan ne doutait pas que derrière ses yeux fermés se rejouaient encore et encore le moment qui lui avait valu cette brûlure. Il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens et de toute évidence, ses paroles avaient aggravé les choses… Alors il opta pour une tactique différente, enlaçant Sakura le plus lentement possible, avec douceur et presque craintivement. Avec un peu de maladresse aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais peut-être que son corps saurait parler pour lui. Il la cajolait, une main caressante posée dans ses cheveux. Des gestes lents, doux… et quelque fois, un petit tremblement. Lorsque la main touchait un endroit inapproprié. Lorsque le corps apeuré se rappelait trop fort…

Ce n'était pas parfait. Mais maintenant qu'il la tenait, Sakura sentait son corps se réchauffer, s'apaiser…

Doucement, ces muscles se détendirent. Sa respiration se calma.

-Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ne peux pas changer le passé. Mais je te promets qu'il ne te fera jamais plus de mal… Le feu ne fait pas que détruire, il apporte la lumière lorsque tu es perdue. Il réchauffe lorsque tu as froid… Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur. Je te montrerai… promit Shaolan en cajolant toujours le petit corps dans ses bras.

-Je sais déjà… Je le vois maintenant grâce à toi… répondit-elle en faisant un pauvre petit sourire au brun.

_« Parce que tu réchauffes mon cœur lorsque je suis dans le doute, tu me guides lorsque je suis perdue… Et comme le feu, tu fais naitre des choses en moi qui ne pourraient être animées par rien d'autre… »_

Shaolan continua à la dorloter un long moment, caressant ses cheveux distraitement et dessinant des formes invisibles sur son dos pour l'apaiser. Sakura ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine… aussi calme et vide. Parler de son passé lui avait fait du bien. Même si cela mettait encore plus en évidence les questions qu'elle se posait depuis peu.

De sa position, dans les bras de Shaolan, adossée contre son buste, elle pouvait voir les étoiles que la clairière dévoilait. L'endroit était calme et permettait d'avoir une vue dégagée et éclairée par d'innombrables constellations, visibles uniquement d'un endroit emplit de ténèbres. Sakura appréciait cet endroit et ce moment magique, consciente de son caractère éphémère.

Shaolan, lui, ne regardait pas les étoiles. Ses yeux d'ambres restaient fixés sur Sakura. Elle n'avait rien d'une reine en cet instant, avachie tout contre lui, le visage barbouillé et vêtue d'une robe en haillons, d'un heaume de guerrière valkyrie posé à côté d'elle et de bottes à lacets. La jeune femme ressemblait plutôt à une sauvageonne où à une vagabonde et pourtant Shaolan la trouvait resplendissante et ne pouvait se soustraire à cette vue, réalisant pleinement à quel point son obsession devenait dangereuse. Dangereuse et dévorante comme un besoin, un désir impérieux… Ce sentiment allait bien plus loin qu'une envie charnelle. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était partager sa vie avec elle. Les règles lui importaient peu. Son père les avait bien transgressées, sauvant son fils plutôt que protéger son roi. Et bien Shaolan ferait sans doute preuve d'autant de dédain vis-à-vis des lois.

-Tu penses toujours à ton père et à Kobamo ? l'interrompit Sakura d'une petite voix, se dégageant de l'étreinte pour venir s'assoir juste à côté de lui, reprenant une certaine distance.

La sensation de froid lorsqu'elle s'éloignait dérangea tout de suite Shaolan, mais il ne dit rien.

-Oui… et non… C'est un peu compliqué. Et toi ? Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse ? éluda-t-il savamment. Depuis que tu es sortie de ta chambre d'hôpital, je te trouve soucieuse.

Sakura inclina la tête sur le côté en faisant de grands yeux ronds, étonnée. Pourtant personne, pas même Sora, n'avait remarqué qu'elle s'inquiétait de quelque chose. Mais une fois la surprise passée, elle se reprit et en lui répondant sans le regarder, son regard à nouveau happé par les astres.

-Je suppose que je suis comme toi, je réfléchis. Tout est allé si vite ces derniers temps que parfois, je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire. Ton oncle, Clow et le Tropaïon… ça fait un peu beaucoup et je ne sais pas quelle est la bonne décision à prendre. Je ne me sens pas du tout prête, révéla-t-elle. Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que nous devrions faire ? Je n'ai jamais vécu une situation similaire… Et il n'y a aucun manuel qui explique comment récupérer un trône lorsqu'un royaume voisin a envahi le pays. Tu peux me croire, sinon Tomoyo m'aurait forcée à le lire.

La petite plaisanterie fit sourire Shaolan, mais ne suffit pas à lever ses doutes. Elle ne mentait pas, elle avait réellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais il y avait en réalité un autre sujet qui la tourmentait et Shaolan était loin d'être dupe. Il préféra lui laisser un peu de temps.

-Tu ne peux pas tout faire toute seule, mais nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Regarde, pendant l'épreuve du Tropaïon, nous avons réussi tous ensemble et personne n'est mort. Malgré le fait que c'était la première fois que nous unissions nos forces. Nous avons tous donné le meilleur de nous-même et ce fut une franche réussite, sourit Shaolan, se voulant réconfortant.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça… toi tu as failli mourir là-bas, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et Eriol a joué gros en mixant sa magie à la mienne, dit Sakura en baissant la tête, le visage empreint d'une grande tristesse. À cause de moi. Parce que je ne suis pas assez… pas assez quoi en fait ? J'ai l'impression que je manque de tout… Et à cause de ça, tu es obligé de palier à tous mes déficits en te mettant en danger.

-Mais je vais bien. Je suis un guerrier, je ne serais jamais heureux dans une vie bien douillette et ennuyeuse à mourir.

-Peut-être, mais moi je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse ! Je déteste me sentir aussi… greluche !

-Ce que je vis avec toi me plaît ! J'adore ton coté « Je ne suis pas une midinette ! », rit le brun. Je me suis enfin trouvé un rôle que je suis heureux de jouer. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très forte et encore… que tu n'as pas le sens tactique d'Eriol où la maitrise magique de Tomoyo… mais tu as quelque chose de plus important encore. Tu as plus de détermination que nous tous réunis. Tu as de l'espoir à revendre et tu as envie de faire changer les choses. Sakura, je ne te suis pas parce que tu es forte, je te suis parce que j'ai envie de croire que ton rêve puisse se réaliser.

Shaolan était sincère. Ces propos auraient dû rassurer Sakura et lui réchauffer le cœur. Et c'était le cas en un sens… Mais d'un autre côté, une nouvelle angoisse grandissait en elle. Une peur égoïste et irrépressible qui la poussait à demander d'une toute petite voix honteuse.

-Et si Maboroshi est encore plus fort que tous mes rêves ? S'il te propose de réaliser ton rêve à toi ? Tu ne veux pas être un prélat…

Elle avait parlé si bas que Shaolan eut presque du mal à l'entendre. Pourtant il avait bien entendu. Et maintenant que Sakura se roulait presque en boule, il sentait une colère incontrôlable monter en lui.

-Alors malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Cette voix qui faisait frissonner Sakura et qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis leur départ de la terre. Cette voix polaire et cassante qui lui glaçait le sang. Son cœur rata un battement et son regard se fixa sur ses chaussures. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question, mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. De l'entendre de sa voix.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! glapit-elle d'une voix bien trop tremblante à son gout. Mais il est ton oncle… Faneas ne t'a apporté que des désillusions et tu voulais plus que tout t'en séparer… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as changé d'avis… J'ai peur qu'un jour tu réalises que… comme ton oncle, Faneas ne t'a pas donné ce que tu désirais. Pourquoi rester dans un endroit qui t'a apporté tant de tristesse ?

-Mais parce que toi tu es Faneas ! grogna-t-il, attrapant Sakura par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder. Faneas est ma maison, j'y ai vécu des moments tristes, mais j'y ai aussi mes plus beaux souvenirs. Ceux que j'aime sont ici.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer un peu plus loin, vers un point dégagé de la forêt sous l'œil vigilant de Kelo qui, après réflexion, décida de les laisser régler leurs comptes pour le moment. Il était temps que Sakura réalise pleinement les sentiments de Shaolan.

_« Cette petite tête de linotte ne comprendra jamais si le môme ne lui explique pas clairement. Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir d'ailleurs… parce que Sakura est la petite la plus dure de la feuille que je connaisse. »_ se dit Kelo en refermant son seul œil ouvert alors que les deux jeunes s'étaient arrêtés face au paysage qui s'étendait devant eux.

La gigantesque forêt noire leur tendait les bras, illuminée çà et là de petites lumières des habitations isolées, alors que plus loin le Tropaïon se dessinait en un grand point lumineux montant dans le ciel, comme une flèche scintillante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? la questionna Shaolan en désignant l'horizon d'un ton où perçait toujours l'agacement.

-Faneas, répondit Sakura sans surprise, haussant les épaules.

-Et bien aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraitre, moi aussi… Je vois Faneas. Chaque pierre, chaque arbre, chaque créature. Je sais ce que ça veut dire d'être Fanéain. J'aime mon pays… la seule chose que je voulais, en plus de ce que j'avais déjà, c'était être libre. À l'époque, je pensais que mon père était mort parce qu'il avait été forcé d'être un prélat. Et je ne voulais pas finir comme lui.

-Mais rien n'a changé… soupira tristement Sakura, fixant toujours l'horizon. Si tu nous suis, tu seras obligé comme ton père, un jour ou l'autre, de devenir un prélat. Et ce jour-là tu commenceras à me détester… Ou peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra… je me déteste déjà tellement et je sais qu'un jour ce sera pareil pour toi. Tu m'en voudras de ne plus avoir le choix. Parce que sans moi, tu serais libre.

-Sans toi je serais _seul, r_ectifia Shaolan en attrapant doucement le menton de Sakura pour lui faire relever la tête pour qu'elle y voie son regard brulant et résolu. J'ai déjà fait mon choix. Et je te choisis, _toi_.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? demanda Sakura alors que ses grands yeux verts cherchaient dans le regard du brun une réponse.

Shaolan la regarda avec douceur, remarquant pour la première fois cette crainte énorme dans les prunelles émeraude, l'inquiétude, la peur de nourrir un espoir fou. Pour la première fois il voyait à quel point Sakura avait peur de se tromper, peur d'être abandonnée. Elle qui se montrait toujours si forte et si déterminée semblait en cet instant sur le point de se briser si Shaolan la lâchait. Il voyait à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, autant que lui avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle puise avoir ce genre de sensation. Son air inquiet était si mignon qu'il se sentait sourire doucement alors que sa main ne pouvait s'empêcher de maintenir le visage de Sakura en coupe.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important tout à coup ? demanda-t-il presque tendrement.

Il voulait que Sakura lui avoue enfin d'où venait sa peur. Cela n'avait aucun sens si ça ne venait pas d'elle…

-Par… Parce que je veux vérifier ! s'entêta Sakura, décontenancée et peu enclin à baisser les armes.

-Vérifier quoi ? Continua Shaolan, dont la main caressait maintenant la joue.

Sakura essaya de se dégager mais Shaolan la retint en douceur, la rapprochant un peu de lui. Tous les sens de Sakura entraient en alerte alors qu'elle se sentait glisser contre le corps chaud du brun.

-Je veux savoir… C'est tout, risqua encore une fois Sakura, d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi. Dis-le Sakura, lui intima encore Shaolan d'une voix caressante, presque suppliante. J'attends depuis bien trop longtemps que tu te décides enfin à le dire… Je ne veux plus attendre. Je _sais_ déjà pourquoi. Je veux que tu le dises. Dis-le… ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

La voix était chaude et Sakura tremblait de se soustraire à cet ordre.

Pourtant lui aussi avait besoin de l'entendre. Derrière son air sûr de lui se cachait également une crainte du rejet, car une chose était désormais sûre dans son esprit : jamais il ne vivrait sans Sakura. Il fallait qu'elle reste auprès de lui. C'était une nécessité. Sakura voyait dans les prunelles d'ambres qu'elle devait lui répondre. Il n'était plus l'heure de se dérober. Alors elle laissait échapper un dernier soupir lourd de tristesse et de crainte.

-Par ce que je ne veux pas… laissa-t-elle échapper dans un long sanglot. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon prélat.

D'autres auraient sans doute compris _« je ne veux pas de toi pour me protéger »,_ à juste titre, d'ailleurs. Pas Shaolan, lui comprenait plutôt _« je ne veux pas que ta vie soit au service de la mienne »._

-Pourquoi pas… Je suis le meilleur. Je sais presque toujours ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens… murmura-t-il à son oreille, profitant de se rapprochement pour mordiller son lobe.

Sakura ferma les yeux alors qu'une chaleur étrange s'éveillait en elle. Son cerveau commençait à s'endormir, obéissant aveuglément à la voix souveraine de Shaolan qui murmurait toujours. Mais elle n'abandonna pas…

-Si c'était vraiment le cas alors tu saurais pourquoi, affirma-t-elle sans grande conviction, essayant d'ignorer le doux baiser que Shaolan déposait sur sa tempe.

Surtout ne pas trembler… ne pas gémir… Trouver la force de le repousser. Poser ses mains sur les pectoraux fermes et le repousser… plus fort. Pourquoi ses mains refusaient-elles de pousser ? Pourquoi restait-elle ainsi accrochée au torse du brun ?

-Je le sais, mais je veux que tu le dises. Sakura, j'ai terriblement besoin de te l'entendre dire…

-Je… je ne veux pas que ta vie soit faite pour protéger la mienne, comme un vulgaire bouclier… je ne veux pas que nous ayons ce rapport… Si un jour tu venais à mourir… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de te voir. De savoir… où tu es… J'ai besoin que tu sourisses… pleura-t-elle. C'est si douloureux par moment… la peur que tu ne reviennes pas. La peur que tu me détestes pour ce que je suis. Les regards que je laisse trainer pour m'assurer que tu n'as rien sans pour autant pouvoir te toucher. Et lorsque tes yeux se posent sur moi et que ma peau me brûle… Ça fait si mal…

Oui, cet amour était douloureux, il en était également conscient. Car c'était bien pour ça que Sakura parlait. Pour Shaolan, cette déclaration valait bien le plus beau des « je t'aime ». Elle l'avait enfin dit, à sa manière.

-Je ne mourrai pas. Et le fait d'être ton prélat de changera jamais rien entre nous. Je t'appartiens déjà. Je te protègerai comme je protègerai ma propre vie, avec encore plus d'ardeur peut-être, parce que tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde. Et que si tu n'es pas là, la vie n'a plus aucun intérêt, ajouta-t-il, regardant Sakura avec tant d'intensité que la jeune femme en rougit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas céder.

-Ne dis pas ça… gémit-elle. C'est impossible et tu le sais… je dois… Je suis obligée de me marier à…

-On s'en fiche de ça ! la coupa Shaolan. Tu m'aimes, je le sais. Et je t'aime comme un fou. Je le sais et tu le sais. Tu veux être à moi autant que je te désire… Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer… Je te veux, _toi_. Je ne cèderai pas… Je ne reculerai pas…

-Non… Tu le sais… Je dois… luttait Sakura de toute ses forces, faisant encore un pas en arrière.

Elle fut bloquée par un arbre juste dans son dos, lui coupant toute retraite. Plus d'échappatoire possible. Et le sourire de Shaolan qui s'accentuait, conquérant. Il savait que Sakura ne pourrait plus reculer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle était à bout de souffle, mais sa dévotion pour le peuple n'était pas à sous-estimer.

-Sakura… Tu es déjà à moi. Tout comme je suis déjà à toi. On ne peut rien contre ça, murmura-t-il encore contre son oreille, mordillant le lobe et embrassant la peau tendre du cou.

Ses mains placées dans le creux des hanches de la jeune femme la guidaient avec langueur tout contre lui. D'une langueur infinie qui faisait perdre la tête à la future reine.

Sakura haletait, s'accrochant sans s'en apercevoir au T-shirt de Shaolan. Elle ne semblait presque plus pouvoir tenir debout toute seule. Elle mordait ses lèvres intensément et fermait les yeux. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

-Je t'aime… finit-elle par murmurer, soupirant contre la clavicule de Shaolan.

C'était si bas que Shaolan se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il s'immobilisa pour tendre l'oreille alors qu'elle nouait timidement ses bras autour de son cou comme si elle s'abandonnait enfin, mais tous les sens de Shaolan étaient en alerte. Sakura était bien trop triste, bien trop résignée… Shaolan était en train de la perdre, il le sentait.

-Je t'aime, je ne peux plus le nier… Je tremble à chaque fois que je te vois, que tu me frôles… Je suffoque au son de ta voix… j'ai l'impression de brûler lorsque tu me touches… que tu me sers dans tes bras. C'est vrai, c'est une torture de rester près de toi sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser… De se contenter de petit regards à la dérobée. Mais je m'en contenterai… justement parce que je t'aime. Parce que si je me laissais aller dans tes bras, jamais je n'aurais la force de m'y soustraire ensuite… C'est pour ça… que je renonce à cet amour.

Sakura avait parlé lentement, résolument, fixant Shaolan avec un regard doux emplit de larmes où se mêlait la joie de dévoiler enfin ses sentiments et de les savoir partagés, et la tristesse, la résignation de devoir y renoncer à jamais.

Elle dénoua ensuite ses bras lentement, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Et profitant du trouble de Shaolan, pantelant, elle se dégagea une dernière fois et passa à côté de lui dans l'espoir de rejoindre Kelo et de quitter les lieux.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Shaolan. Car lui n'avait retenu qu'une chose : Sakura l'aimait. Elle l'avait enfin dit. Il la rattrapa par le poignet et la retourna violemment, presque sauvagement, vers lui. Sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire, il l'embrassa fougueusement en la poussant si violemment qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol.

Le baiser était brulant, violent, plus passionné que jamais. Un baiser par lequel Shaolan faisait passer le maelström d'émotions qui l'envahissait, le submergeait tel un raz-de-marée. Et Sakura répondit enfin au baiser, gémissant, ne pouvant plus résister à l'envie dévorante qui la consumait et qui trouvait consonance chez Shaolan.

- Aime-moi… supplia-t-il. Et fais-moi confiance pour le reste… Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Je t'en prie… N'ai plus peur de notre amour. Fais-nous confiance.

Sakura chercha dans le regard d'ambre une trace de doute, de crainte. Mais elle n'y vit qu'une détermination à toute épreuve et un amour sans fin. Alors elle sourit timidement, continuant à laisser son visage s'inonder de larmes. Elle abdiqua, opinant du chef et embrassa à son tour la bouche chaude du brun, plus que ravie. Shaolan soupira d'aise, laissant enfin la tension s'apaiser dans les muscles, signe que cette tentative l'avait mis à cran. Il tenait toujours Sakura dans ses bras et la soulevait pour la faire tourner, laissant libre court à son bonheur. Sakura en riait alors qu'elle déposait des milliers de baisers dans le cou du brun, répétant une litanie de mots d'amour.

-Je… commença Sakura, mais les mots semblaient rester bloquer dans sa gorge. Je t'aime…

Ce n'avait été qu'un faible murmure, presque un croassement. Mais il fit naitre d'innombrables papillons dans le ventre de Shaolan. Et Sakura, soulagée de s'accorder enfin le droit de le dire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le répéter encore. Un peu plus fort. Un peu plus confiant. Un peu plus réel…

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime.

-Encore…

C'était si bon. Le dire. L'entendre… C'était si bon lorsque Sakura, encore timide, s'autorisait un sourire resplendissant en murmurant ce qui semblait être le plus grand de ses trésors. Sakura apportait souvent l'espoir aux autres, mais cette fois c'était dans son cœur que l'espoir avait été insufflé. Et qu'elle réalisait que, peut-être, elle aussi avait droit à sa part de bonheur.

-Je t'aime….

Shaolan n'aurait jamais imaginé que la sensation d'avoir Sakura contre lui serait si délicieuse. Son odeur, sa douceur… C'était si grisant de tenir dans ses bras l'être aimé et de la sentir, rire, gémir, sous ses doigts.

_« Avoir Sakura contre moi vaut bien toutes les peines du monde, s_e promit-il. _Et ça tombe bien, parce que c'est exactement ce qui m'attend… »_

À suivre…

Alors ?  
>ENFIN, ils sont ensemble ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?<p> 


	23. Chapitre 22: le secret de Tomoyo

Chapitre 22 : Le secret de Tomoyo

**Disclame :** pas à moi… moi pas gagner argent… ne jeter pas de tomates svp.

Salut tout le monde ! si vous êtes arrivés jusque là c'est que vous être très téméraires (ou complètement dingue ) ) et je vous en remercie.

Un petit coup instant pour les RAR puis on décolle, destination : chapitre 22 !

**RAR :**

**Neliia : **Salut ! merci pour ton dernier commentaire, il m'a bien fait rire ! il y a effectivement eu pas mal de rebondissements dans le chapitre précédent, et surtout, comme tu l'as si bien dit :ils sont enfin ensemble ! (pourquoi tout le monde dit pareil ? vous avez vraiment attendu que le couple de l'année se forme ? ) )  
>J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.<p>

**Miss-Coca : **Coucou puce :)  
>J'espère que tu vas bien. Alors comme ça le chapitre 21 était fort en émotions ? C'est vrai qu'on a appris beaucoup de choses. Mais cette fois on change de contexte et l'histoire prend un petit virage. Toi qui adore Tomoyo, tu devrais être contente dans ce chapitre.<br>Je te remercie pour être toujours là à m'encourager, sans tes commentaires enthousiastes et drôles, j'aurais du mal à continuer. Merci.

**Chapitre 22 : Le secret de Tomoyo.**

Le fief de l'Ouest, d'ordinaire si silencieux, accueillait en ce jour trois étranges visiteurs bien bruyants en son sein. Les trois compagnons sinuaient entre les lacs, les rivières et les villages déserts du fief d'un pas rapide tout en discutant de façon animée. Le genre de conversation que seules les femmes pouvaient avoir diraient certains…

-Bon, tu m'en parles ou tu attends vraiment que je te tire les vers du nez ? s'impatienta Tomoyo.

La jeune femme avait troqué sa magnifique garde-robe habituelle pour une tenue plus décontractée, ce qui, pour Tomoyo, signifiait simplement diminuer la taille du talon de ses escarpins. De talons aiguille, ses chaussures étaient passées à simples bottines à talons.

Sakura, qui marchait à ses côtés, se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour porter des horreurs pareilles. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire dix pas avec de tels fers aux pieds. Mais là n'était pas la question. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Tomoyo la tannait pour savoir ce qui rendait la future reine si guillerette.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, feignit Sakura, le nez en l'air, souriant comme une bienheureuse pendant sa marche.

_« Pff… il y a des jours où je regrette d'être ton gardien, Sakura. Parce que franchement, je préfèrerais de loin endurer les divers conseils de Gotar plutôt qu'écouter cette conversation ridicule de bonnes femmes… Dis-lui ce qu'elle veut savoir ! Qu'on en finisse ! »_ se plaignit Kelo, de bien mauvaise humeur.

Les deux jeunes femmes et le lion avaient quitté le fief du Nord le matin même et progressaient maintenant vers le temple des grands lacs. Elles avaient emprunté l'arche du temple du Tropaïon, qui, associée aux pouvoirs de Tomoyo, était devenue une porte liée au fief du Sud. Ce passage dans l'espace avait permis aux trois voyageurs de gagner un temps précieux puisqu'ils étaient maintenant plus qu'à une journée de marche du temple de Tomoyo.

-Arrêtes, Sak ! Je t'en prie ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton air de guimauve et tes sourires rêveurs et dégoulinants d'amour ce matin ? Shaolan ne t'avait jamais dévorée du regard avec autant d'intensité ! Vous n'êtes pas rentrés de la nuit et comme par hasard, à votre retour vous vous comportez comme des collégiens pré-pubères ! Je ne suis pas aussi sotte tu sais.

Kelo émit un grognement à cette réplique qu'il trouvait parfaitement juste.

_« Là, elle marque un point. Vous étiez vraiment ridicule tous les deux et tu avais vraiment l'air d'avoir grillé quelques neurones lorsque tu le regardais ! »_ jugea-t-il utile de compléter, hilare.

-Non mais ça va vous deux ?! Mon regard n'avait rien de dégoulinant ! protesta Sakura. Et toi alors ? La nuit n'a pas dû être des plus _reposantes_ à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, non ?

Sakura pensait tenir sa victoire et clouer le bec de sa cousine avec ce sous-entendu, mais pour son plus grand malheur, Tomoyo se para d'un sourire mutin.

-Effectivement, la nuit était même torride si tu veux tout savoir. Eriol est beaucoup plus inventif que tout ce que j'avais imaginé… susurra Tomoyo, ravie de voir l'air bougon que Sakura arborait et la couleur cramoisie que prenaient ses joues.

-C'est bon ! Stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

Sakura plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en secouant la tête de droite à gauche sans pouvoir empêcher les rougeurs qu'elle sentait colorer ses joues. Elle se maudissait d'ailleurs d'être aussi prude. C'était sans doute dur à imaginer au premier abord et pratiquement insoupçonnable pour la plupart des gens, mais en réalité Sakura avait toujours été plus chaste et plus ingénue que Tomoyo.

- Sakura… même lorsque tu enlaçais Sora pour lui dire au revoir, ton regard restait ancré à celui de Shaolan. Alors ? Tu te décides enfin à me raconter les détails ? reprit Tomoyo en retrouvant un ton sérieux.

-Tu es bien trop perspicace pour moi… abandonna Sakura, rendant les armes. De toute façon, tu as déjà tout deviné, alors pourquoi je m'entête…

-Je sais… se vanta encore Tomoyo, son sourire triomphant accroché aux lèvres. Alors ?

-Alors j'ai… Je me suis dite qu'il fallait prendre mon courage à deux mains et… essayer de ne pas avoir de regrets dans la vie, dit-elle d'une voix presque lointaine alors qu'elle semblait tenter de plonger dans cette vie sans regret. Enfin, je veux dire… Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de prendre le risque d'aimer si le fait de garder mes distances avec lui est encore plus douloureux que tout le reste. J'avais beau me dire que c'était mieux ainsi, à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, j'avais l'impression que j'allais me noyer dans cette tristesse. Alors je l'ai laissé me convaincre. Et j'ai pris le risque de l'aimer. Le risque d'être heureuse… avec Shaolan. Le temps que cela sera possible. J'ai décidé de tenter le coup.

Tomoyo n'avait aucun mal à comprendre. Elle aussi avait fait le choix difficile de vivre pleinement, mais par moment, elle sentait qu'il était bien plus dur de vivre les yeux ouverts. Sakura devait déjà le percevoir : le chemin serait peut-être encore plus triste que celui de vivre en se mentant.

_« Dis plutôt que tu t'es faite manipulée comme une bleue. »_ laissa échapper Kelo, marchant devant.

-Enfin… Kelo trouve plutôt que je me suis laissée emporter. Qu'importe… sourit Sakura. Je ne regrette pas. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi… heureuse ! J'ai peur bien sûr, mais pour la première fois, je fais quelque chose pour moi et… j'ai envie, j'ai besoin qu'il soit avec moi. Je sais que c'est décousu et que tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose… mais… j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin qu'il me parle, qu'il me touche. Quand il n'est pas là, je me sens… vide. Ça fait un moment déjà… Pourtant hier soir, on a juste passé la nuit à parler… Même pas une vraie conversation, seulement des souvenirs… En quelques mots, il m'a emportée loin de cet enfer. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours attendu qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne et m'emmène comme il le fait.

Sakura marqua un silence, sans se départir d'un merveilleux sourire que Tomoyo ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle se tourna vers la dame du Lac, lui faisant face en la fixant avec intensité de ses deux émeraudes intenses.

-Je suppose que tu désapprouves totalement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, mais qui ne l'était pas.

La réponse semblait si évidente. Tomoyo ne pouvait que s'opposer à cette union, en tant que conseillère, en tant qu'amie…

Tomoyo s'arrêta et pris un air sérieux, concentré, presque triste. Elle fixa son regard sur l'horizon emplit de brume de son fief, sans regarder Sakura. Elle semblait réfléchir, ou plutôt, rassembler ses idées serait plus juste.

Sakura s'arrêta à son tour pour fixer son amie, la plus précieuse amie qu'elle n'ait jamais eue, en espérant que son choix ne lui ferait pas perdre cette amitié.

-Sincèrement, j'aimerais pouvoir désapprouver. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne peux pas… soupira Tomoyo. Je n'y arrive pas. Je sais trop bien à quel point c'est important de se sentir aimé. Et je sais à quel point tu en as besoin même si tu fais tout pour le cacher. Je sais que je devrais te dire d'arrêter tout cela séance tenante, en tant que prélat. Mais en tant qu'amie… je ne peux m'y résoudre en voyant ce magnifique sourire sur ton visage. Je suis heureuse pour toi… tu mérites tant d'être aimée. Et j'ai confiance en toi, et en Shaolan… Je serai avec vous quoi qu'il arrive. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, et je m'étais promise que si vous preniez le risque, je vous aiderais….

En entendant cela, Sakura eut soudainement l'impression qu'un poids énorme, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué jusque-là, s'envolait de sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas eu un tant soit peu de pudeur, elle aurait probablement sauté dans les bras de sa cousine.

Elle y pensait très sérieusement, mais la voix Kelo se chargea d'abroger cette idée, interrompant les jeunes femmes.

_« Arrêtez de jacasser les filles. Et tendez plutôt l'oreille, il y a quelque chose… qui nous suit. »_

Sakura opina du chef et retrouva tout de suite son sérieux. Elle avança le bras et murmura une formule afin d'invoquer Mjöllnir. Bien que Tomoyo n'ait pas entendu Kelo, elle comprit immédiatement en les voyant, Sakuka et lui, se tendre et se mettre en position de défense et appela à son tour son sceptre, Noah.

Ils fixaient tous les trois l'horizon étrange et austère du fief du Sud. Un fief fait de marécages et de brume opaque. Oppressant, glacé, humide… Un endroit qui n'inspirait aucune chaleur, aucun espoir… On était loin de la forêt luxuriante du nord et ses belles myriades de couleurs. Ici il n'y avait que du blanc, des anciens lacs, des marais et des rivières… qui s'étendaient jusqu'à déboucher sur la mer de Beltaine très loin au sud. Là-bas, près de la côte, se trouvaient les plus anciens lacs du fief, les lacs de Galaab et la cité de Mitsu-jima, la ville forteresse déserte depuis que Zef y avait massacré toute âme qui vive.

La brume avait toujours fait partie du quotidien de ce fief étrange et réservé, comme si elle protégeait ses secrets. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient bien changées. Et la brume n'était plus une alliée, mais bien une ennemie prête à les égarer au moindre instant de relâche. Cette brume résiduelle avait un nom, les maitres de l'eau la nommaient affectueusement la poudre de Nyneve. Depuis que les sorciers avaient déserté le fief, la poudre de Nyneve avait proliféré jusqu'à devenir un fléau qui gênait les jeunes femmes dans leur progression. Mais en cet instant, cette poudre de Nyneve était plutôt une aubaine.

-Tomoyo… Tu l'as ? murmura Sakura.

Elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose. Cela aurait pu passer pour de l'insouciance, mais ce n'en était pas. Lorsqu'on était aussi puissante que Sakura où que Tomoyo, un simple espion n'avait rien d'inquiétant.

-Bien sûr… à six heures, environ cinq mètres en contrebas. C'est un homme, un guerrier à en juger par sa stature et par son pas léger et assuré, devina la brune grâce aux précieux renseignements que lui fournissait la brume, qu'elle ressentait comme un prolongement de son propre corps.

-Kelo, sourit Sakura. Tu veux bien nous faire cet honneur ?

_« Avec plaisir… »_ feula le lion, se délectant alors qu'il s'avançait lentement dans la brume épaisse.

Ses coussinets ne firent pas le moindre bruit pendant sa progression dans le marais. Rien ne trahit son avancée. Il repéra rapidement sa proie et l'attaqua, toutes griffes dehors. Il l'aurait dévorée en un instant si sa proie, d'un mouvement précis et surtout très puissant, ne l'avait pas projeté sur le côté. Kelo fut désorienté et incroyablement surpris par la force du coup mais se releva promptement, secouant sa crinière et retroussant ses imposantes babines alors que sa « proie » s'exclamait avec désinvolture :

-Ah la carpette ! Content de te voir ! On y voit rien dans cette purée de poids…

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Ceroberos dépité et boudeur qui rejoignit les filles accompagné… de quoi déjà ? Son homologue à deux pattes…

-Shaolan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'étonna Tomoyo. Tu devais rester au camp !

_« J'ai failli dévorer cet imbécile ! Sakura ! Dis-lui qu'on n'est pas en vacances ! Sinon, la prochaine fois je le mange…» _siffla le lion, mettant sciemment en sourdine la petite voix de son esprit qui lui disait qu'il aurait probablement bien du mal à mettre sa menace à exécution. Car même si leur affrontement avait été extrêmement court, il avait eu le temps d'entrevoir l'ampleur de la puissance de Shaolan… Et sa conclusion était sans appel : ce type était vraiment un monstre…

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles… sourit ce dernier en ignorant le lion qui grognait à son encontre.

Il avança d'un pas presque nonchalant et fit un signe de tête aux deux jeunes femmes très étonnées de le voir ici. Il portait sa tenue de baroudeur, un haut noir sans manche et un pantalon en tissu brun foncé ainsi qu'un manteau sombre, tirant vers le bordeaux.

Il était très étonnant de le trouver ici, alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés quelques heures plus tôt et qu'à ce moment-là, Shaolan portait une tenue bien plus saillante de prélat, lors de leur réunion dans la tour du Tropaïon. Mais pour autant, Sakura ne se posa aucune question. N'écoutant que le sentiment d'euphorie qui s'emparait de son cœur, elle se para d'un grand sourire avant de foncer sur son compagnon, sautant dans ses bras, sans toutefois se permettre de l'embrasser, peut-être encore trop timide pour cela.

Le brun la réceptionna sans problème, l'enlaçant tendrement en souriant lui aussi comme jamais encore Tomoyo ne l'avait vu sourire. Il murmura un mot à l'oreille de Sakura qui enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme alors que ses joues se paraient d'une belle couleur rosée.

Tomoyo n'entendait pas les murmures que Shaolan faisaient aux oreilles de Sakura, mais rien qu'à voir la réaction si spontanée de sa cousine, elle devinait le bonheur qui devait animer le couple.

-Tu m'as manqué… dit la windscaper en nichant son nez sous l'oreille du brun, chatouillant un peu ce dernier de son souffle.

-Bien sûr que je t'ai manqué… laissa-t-il échapper avec un doux sourire de contentement, loin d'être imbu, alors qu'il semblait s'enivrer de l'odeur de Sakura. Je ne compte pas te lâcher, Sakura… pas une seconde…

-Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai appris à supporter ta présence… répondit-elle en ancrant son regard émeraude pétillant à quelques centimètres de celui d'ambre.

Elle était tout près de lui. Ses lèvres touchaient presque celles de Shaolan et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Shaolan était loin d'être un homme timide et bien qu'il soit déjà ravi et heureux de la réaction de sa compagne, il avait ardemment besoin d'un vrai baiser… Il releva donc d'une main le menton de Sakura pour l'embrasser passionnément sans vergogne ni retenue malgré l'assistance.

Ce baiser sulfureux fit perdre la tête à Sakura qui se maudit d'avoir laissé un gémissement honteux franchir ses lèvres alors que Ceroberos grognait dangereusement, de plus en plus en colère.

À l'inverse d'Eriol et de Tomoyo qui préféraient se montrer discrets en toutes circonstances, Shaolan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être possessif et impatient, prouvant à chaque instant que la windscaper lui appartenait, corps et âme… _pour le moment._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? répéta Sakura alors que son visage avait repris une jolie couleur carmin, toujours accrochée comme un koala au brun.

Ce dernier la reposa à terre sous le regard lourd de reproche et de mécontentement de Kelo qui grognait encore de ce comportement dépravé. Shaolan savait bien que l'avis de l'animal était extrêmement important pour Sakura et qu'il devait à tout prix faire avec, il obtempéra donc à regret et s'éloigna légèrement. Tout cela sous le regard mi- moqueur, mi- étonné de Tomoyo.

-Et bien pour tout vous dire… L'entrainement, c'est pas du tout mon truc… avoua Shaolan en fixant son regard sur l'étendue de brume qui les enveloppait. Eriol m'a demandé de former des bras cassés à l'épée, et c'est peine perdue, je vous jure ! Je devenais totalement fou avec ces incapables et j'ai sérieusement pensé à tous les envoyer à la mine comme extracteurs de feryl. Et puis je préfère les promenades aux exercices de survie. Surtout lorsque ces dernières se passent en si agréable compagnie… ajouta-t-il avec un regard gourmand posé sur Sakura qui n'en vit rien puisqu'elle était déjà retournée et discutait avec Kelo.

Tomoyo regardait avec beaucoup d'amusement les œillades meurtrières que s'échangeaient les deux gardiens de Sakura, probablement jaloux l'un de l'autre. Ou peut-être pas jaloux en ce qui concernait Kelo, mais il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas que Shaolan vienne troubler cette quête. Ça promettait bien des rebondissements.

C'était si étonnant de le voir se mettre en retrait, sans rien tenter de plus pour le moment. Tomoyo se rappelait qu'avant, si son insinuation n'avait pas suffi à faire réagir Sakura, le brun l'aurait probablement embrassé une seconde fois avec ferveur, la décontenançant encore davantage. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il se contenta de passer une main caressante dans les cheveux de miel en arrivant à sa hauteur et de lui faire une chaste bise sur la joue, loin d'assouvir le tumulte d'envie qui l'animait. Il faisait attention de ne pas aller trop vite et de ne pas inquiéter Sakura, la laissant décider de ses priorités et surtout, faisant en sorte que sa concentration ne soit pas mise en péril. Jamais encore Tomoyo ne l'avait vu aussi prévenant, aussi doux et aussi tendre.

Le fief lui paraissait soudainement bien moins vide et moins lugubre. Tomoyo se surprit même à rire, l'espace d'un instant, de cet étrange trio qui arpentait son domaine. Elle avait pourtant imaginé ne ressentir qu'une infinie tristesse en revenant ici, mais comme souvent avec Sakura, le voyage lui réservait bien des surprises.

Même le passage devant un village en ruines, aux abords d'un lac, ne lui fit qu'un tout petit pincement au cœur. Elle était sans doute bien trop adsorbée par Shaolan pour étudier les restes du village décharné.

Le brun marchait à côté de Tomoyo en étudiant les environs, mais son regard qui balayait le paysage ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir fréquemment sur la silhouette longiligne de Sakura qui se mouvait à quelques mètres devant eux.

-Eriol ne t'aurait jamais confié la formation à l'épée de ses futurs bretteurs… Il sait parfaitement que tu n'as ni la patience ni la pédagogie pour enseigner à des débutants. De plus, certains de ces hommes t'ont peut-être déjà vu par le passé auprès de l'armée d'Endor et resteraient probablement suspicieux à ton égard. Même si Eriol sait que tu es le meilleur bretteur du pays, il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Tu devais être assigné au ravitaillement, ou en cuisine si ça se trouve, plaça-t-elle en un murmure alors qu'elle marchait au côté du brun.

La voix de la jeune femme était assurée et calme. Il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit et cela amusa Shaolan. Il grimaça en réalisant à quel point Tomoyo pourrait s'avérer être une adversaire redoutable s'il devait lui mentir un jour.

La dame du lac était très perspicace et il sourit en coin sans oser avouer qu'Eriol l'avait effectivement affecté aux basses besognes comme préparer les lits et faire les lessives. Un souvenir très peu glorieux qu'il préférait effacer de sa mémoire…

-J'aurai dû me douter que tu me démasquerais tout de suite… Tu le connais vraiment bien… Sakura n'a pourtant pas tiqué… réalisa Shaolan avec léger rictus.

-L'observation n'a jamais été le point fort de Sakura. Tu pourrais porter une robe et des couettes qu'elle ne le réaliserait pas… Mais on s'éloigne du sujet. Shaolan, pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je veux juste rester avec elle, répondit Shaolan avec une sincérité qui souleva le cœur de Tomoyo. Notre temps risque d'être compté… il y a tant d'incertitudes sur notre avenir. Nous pouvons mourir à tout instant. Je peux échouer et perdre Sakura à jamais… Je ne veux rien regretter et profiter du temps que j'ai pour la voir sourire et la rendre la plus heureuse possible.

D'abord décontenancée, Tomoyo sourit devant le regard d'infinie tendresse que Shaolan posait sur Sakura. Elle se décida secrètement à croire en cet amour aussi fortement qu'elle croyait en celui qui l'unissait à présent à Eriol et se promit de tout faire pour qu'il soit le plus long possible.

-Bon, on y va ? J'avoue ne pas connaitre grand-chose de ton fief, Tomoyo, mis à part la grotte où j'ai été enfermé et que je n'ai pas trop envie de revoir. Bien que nous soyons voisins, je ne suis jamais venu à Mitsu-jima, révéla Shaolan pour changer de sujet.

Parler de ses sentiments ne le mettait pas très à l'aise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne reverras jamais cette grotte parce que tu n'auras plus jamais à réutiliser cette magie. De plus, cette grotte maudite est bien loin d'ici. Mais nous n'allons pas à Mitsu-jima non plus. Contrairement aux autres fiefs, mon temple n'est pas dans la capitale mais bien plus à l'Est, vers la forêt de Myrkvid.

Automatiquement, le regard de Shoalan se porta sur l'Est. Il essaya de voir le plus loin possible et de deviner la forêt de Myrkvid et les montagnes d'Ase Gard, mais il ne devinait que des formes sombres dans la Nyèvre. Par contre il voyait très nettement des ruines sortir du lac qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

Le lac faisait plusieurs kilomètres le long et en son sein se trouvaient d'étranges tourelles, qui semblaient toutes intactes et qui émergeaient de la surface bleutée du lac. C'était très étrange, comme si un château avait été englouti par les profondeurs du lac.

Shaolan en était intrigué mais ne dit rien, après tout, c'était parfaitement plausible que des palais et même des villes courent sous ses pieds, dans l'eau des lacs. Il ne voulait pas poser trop de questions. Il avait bien remarqué que cet endroit rendait Tomoyo très triste et ne voulait pas l'accabler encore plus. Alors il fixa le palais enfoui sous l'eau en se posant toutes sortes de questions : y at-il encore des gens là-dedans ? Peut-on respirer de l'air sous l'eau ?

-Je vois bien que tu es intrigué, Shaolan. Tu peux me demander tu sais, ça va aller… dit Tomoyo au bout de la troisième fois qu'elle le voyait tourner la tête vers une tour. Cet endroit était un petit temple, une chapelle…

-Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ton fief avait autant souffert, Tomoyo. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Merci… répondit Tomoyo avec un pâle sourire accroché aux lèvres. Moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pense que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas imaginer ce que cet endroit était devenu. Mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on voit… Je suis sûre qu'il reste du monde ici. Regarde…

Sans un mot, juste en fermant les yeux, Tomoyo invoqua son sceptre, Noah. Lorsqu'elle le prit en main, ses yeux se rouvrirent et se fixèrent loin devant elle. L'instant d'après, une sensation étrange fit frissonner Shaolan.

La magie venait de le traverser de part en part et autour de lui, la Nyèvre se dissipait pour lui dévoiler un spectacle d'une beauté rare.

Des lacs à perte de vue, baignés de toutes sortes de couleurs envoutantes, se dessinaient jusqu'à la forêt de Myrkvid. Certains étaient bleus comme l'océan et d'autres se coloraient de vert outremer alors que d'autres encore prenaient la couleur des fleurs qui les bordaient. Le spectacle était merveilleux car les lacs semblaient s'entrelacer et se croiser, grandissant par endroit et devenant de simples ruisseaux par d'autres. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Shaolan fut les palais, les villages et les temples qu'il voyait à présent.

Il était indéniable que la vie, malgré le massacre de Maboroshi, avait perdurée en ce lieu. Car devant les yeux ébahis du brun se dressait non pas des centaines, mais bien des milliers de petits bâtiments en pierre finement sculptées. Des demeures de petites tailles, des palais avec de hautes tours, des ponts et par endroits même des villes entières… Pas aussi grandes que Delphes ou qu'Alfheim, mais des petits bourgs perdus entre les lacs et qui semblaient dormir. Les maisons étaient dans l'eau ou sur des pilotis, mais avaient toujours un accès à l'eau. Des petits bateaux et des ponts reliaient certaines habitations au loin formant des villages.

Il n'y avait personne. Rien ne bougeait et pourtant, Shaolan savait, il sentait le fief vivre et une force se mouvoir partout autour de lui.

-Tu as raison, fit Shaolan, le souffle court. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un, pas même Maboroshi, ne puisse détruire la force qui réside ici. Les habitants se sont sans doute enfuits, il y a tant d'endroits pour se cacher ici. Ils doivent t'attendre eux aussi.

Tomoyo ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux violines posés sur Shaolan exprimaient tant de gratitude qu'il devinait avoir trouvé les mots justes pour la réconforter.

La marche reprit alors que l'arme de Tomoyo disparaissait et que la Nyèvre reprenait ses droits sur le fief.

-Où allons-nous ? finit par demander Shaolan, brisant à nouveau le silence.

-Dans le lac le plus sombre et le plus profond du fief : le lac de Myrddin. Et pour le trouver, le seul moyen est d'attendre la nuit et de trouver Lancelot. C'est la seule possibilité pour rentrer dans le royaume des grands lacs.

-Myrddin ? Lancelot ? Attends, ne me dis pas que ton fief est basé sur les mythes Celtiques ? Alors nous allons rencontrer Arthur, Guenièvre et Merlin ?

-En effet, même si l'histoire est vraiment très romancée, grimaça la brune qui détestait cette facette de l'histoire de son fief. La vérité c'est que Morri-genis, où Morgane, était une prélat bien avant le cycle des rois de Faneas. Elle veillait sur le fief et consacra sa vie à la magie. C'était une femme magnifique et envoutante, qui fit naitre bon nombre des légendes du fief. Quant à Arthur, la grotte où tu as été enfermé est en réalité son tombeau. Il était un prélat puissant fut un temps mais il utilisa le sort que j'ai appliqué sur toi une fois de trop. Il y puisa si fort qu'il se matérialisa en chair et en os pour retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Il fut puni pour avoir joué avec désinvolture des pouvoirs de l'eau. Son corps se changea en cristal d'eau et se brisa dans la grotte qui regorge depuis de magie.

-Le piège était né... En fait ton pouvoir n'a pas de limite en terme de puissance mais il consomme ta vie.

-C'est exact. Je suis la seule à réguler ma magie.

-Je vois… et qui sont vos dieux ? Merlin ?

-Viviane était la déesse suprême de l'eau il y a bien longtemps. Personne ne l'a jamais vue se manifester même si tous les maitres de l'eau ressentent sa présence. On raconte qu'elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse du prêtre, ou plutôt du druide de son temple. Il s'agissait de Marzhin, que vous connaissez sous le nom de Merlin. Comme leur amour était impossible, ils se changèrent en eau et disparurent à jamais dans les profondeurs de l'eau du fief. Leurs enfants furent des mortels dotés du pouvoir de l'eau. C'est comme ça que naquirent les maitres de l'eau. Mais avant de disparaitre, la déesse a choisi son premier né pour régner sur le fief. Le dieu et le prêtre en même temps… Il est à présent le seul dieu.

-Qui ?

-Il s'appelle Caledwich, du temple d'Avalon… Mais il s'est donné pour nom Kurogane il y a longtemps. Bien sûr, au fil du temps et des légendes, ce nom a évolué… celui qu'il aime le moins c'est Noah, et son préféré comme tu l'auras deviné, c'est Excalibur… souffla Tomoyo avec dépit tandis que le visage de Shaolan s'éclairait d'une lueur de défi. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, tu ne pourras pas l'affronter !

-Excalibur… répéta Shaolan sans prendre en compte la dernière phrase de la jeune femme.

Shaolan ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce fief soit régit par un dieu qui inspirait la bataille et la guerre. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait plutôt imaginé la divinité du fief comme une femme douce et sage.

_« Un peu à l'instar de Tomoyo en fait… »_ réalisa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, la curiosité de Shaolan pour le fief de Tomoyo se transforma en frustration. Il était de plus en plus tendu de voir que Sakura n'avait de cesse de filer dans les airs à la recherche de Lancelots, qui s'avéraient en réalité être des fées du petit peuple qui émettaient de minuscules lumières bleues et vertes. Des lueurs mystérieuses et merveilleuses qui n'étaient visibles qu'aux abords des lacs les plus anciens.

Kelo et Sakura volaient en silence au-dessus des lacs aux alentours à la recherche des petites créatures alors que Tomoyo les guidait depuis le sol, profitant de l'absence de Sakura pour reparler un peu, tranquillement, avec Shaolan qui semblait de plus en plus à cran.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile… Tu es venu pour passer du temps avec elle, mais elle t'évite visiblement. Je suis désolée, fit Tomoyo avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu sais, si Sakura a envie de faire quelque chose, elle le fait. Elle ne se pose pas de question sur le coup. Mais elle a aussi peur… je pense qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire.

Shaolan la fixa un moment, se demandant à quel moment son impatience l'avait trahi. Il avait presque envie de dire à la dame du lac de se mêler de ses affaires tant il était énervé, mais se rétracta en voyant le visage soucieux de Tomoyo.

Shaolan s'octroya un de ses rares sourires et mit sa colère de côté.

-Je sais tout ça, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter les conseils des autres sur ce genre de sujet, ni de parler de ça. Mais je sais aussi que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai vécu auparavant, alors ne t'inquiète pas : les obstacles ne me font pas peur.

-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, avoua Tomoyo. Sincèrement, je vous souhaite d'être heureux mais j'espère ne jamais avoir à regretter votre union. Et pas seulement en cas de mariage pour ce qui concerne le trône de Faneas. Sakura a cruellement besoin d'amour. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un puisse la soutenir, la cajoler, la comprendre et la protéger d'elle-même… Elle ne s'est jamais autorisée à aimer quelqu'un et n'a jamais imaginé mériter d'être aimée à son tour. Elle a toujours pensé… qu'elle était trop… petite, trop peu féminine, et trop agitée pour mériter l'intérêt d'un homme… Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as convaincue, mais je crains qu'elle n'ait pas changé l'avis qu'elle a d'elle-même. Ton principal rival dans cette affaire, ce sera Sakura elle-même. Même si elle a accepté son amour pour toi, elle ne sait sans doute pas comment s'y prendre pour te le montrer. Apprends-lui, Shaolan. Apprends-lui qu'il n'y a pas de honte à aimer et prends soin d'elle.

-C'était mon intention. Mais merci de tes conseils…

La marche reprit en silence après cette conversation intense. Et Shaolan, même s'il n'en montrait rien, était touché par la confiance que venait de lui témoigner Tomoyo en lui parlant de Sakura sans aucune retenue.

Il sentait que ses rapports avec les autres avaient changé et que Tomoyo, qu'il connaissait pourtant peu et avec qui il n'avait jamais fait d'efforts particuliers, était devenue, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, une amie sincère et fidèle. C'était étrange pour lui de réaliser soudainement qu'il s'était attaché, de façon inconditionnelle et inconsidérée, non seulement à Sakura, mais aussi à tous les autres prélats. Seule sa pudeur l'empêchait de demander d'autres conseils à Tomoyo.

Il l'aurait peut-être fait si Kelo n'était pas apparu dans le ciel brumeux pour les rejoindre, seul.

-Où est Sakura ? s'étonna Tomoyo, alors qu'une pointe d'inquiétude se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

L'animal tourna la tête vers la droite, désignant le lac qui semblait abriter le palais englouti. Sur une des tourelles émergées se trouvait Sakura. La jeune fille semblait se frayer un chemin pour descendre dans la ruine submergée. Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Shoalan qui s'inquiétait déjà de la retrouver noyée. Le souvenir de sa chute dans la rivière de Tomoeda était encore bien trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'il prenne un tel risque. Il voulait vite la rejoindre. Et à en juger par le regard sans détour que lui adressait Kelo, le félin devait être du même avis.

-Pourquoi est-elle allée se fourrer là-bas ?! maugréa Tomoyo en se touchant la tempe où un veine pulsait dangereusement.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je préfère me dépêcher de la rejoindre, répondit le brun sans lâcher du regard la tourelle dans laquelle Sakura avait disparue.

-Monsieur le démon Li est inquiet ? C'est mignon comme tout… se moqua Tomoyo, goguenarde.

Shaolan préféra l'ignorer simplement. Il fixa Kelo qui le regardait toujours avec autant d'intensité. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, comme si le lion tentait de communiquer avec lui ou comme s'il cherchait à le sonder. Mais au bout d'une minute, il se détourna, présentant son dos aux deux prélats pour les inviter à monter.

Une fois les deux compères bien installés sur son dos, Ceroberos s'envola lestement pour planer au-dessus du lac, jusqu'aux tourelles. En surplombant le lac, Shaolan pu admirer le palais en contrebas qui semblait s'étendre dans presque tout le lac. Le bâtiment était très aérien, plein de colonnes, de passerelles et de grandes fenêtres entre lesquelles nageaient des bancs entiers de poisson. Le soleil qui se couchait avait réussi à pénétrer légèrement la Nyèvre, laissant filtrer juste assez de lumière pour sublimer ce palais de myriade de couleurs reflétées par les coraux et les écailles des poissons.

-C'est magnifique, on dirait que le château n'a pas de murs. On peut même voir les pièces à l'intérieur. C'est triste qu'il ait été englouti dans ce lac… se désola Shoalan alors que Kelo posait ses pattes sur la pierre stable de la tourelle.

-Oh mais ce palais n'a pas été englouti par accident, il a été construit sous l'eau, révéla Tomoyo. Dans le fief du sud, la plupart des villes sont sous-marines. Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Sakura est venue ici, sûrement pour…

BANG !

Un bruit fracassant surgit dans les entrailles du château et fit taire Tomoyo. Le son fut accompagné d'un cri et d'un juron qui semblaient venir de Sakura. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux gardiens pour se précipiter comme un seul homme dans les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de ces lieux silencieux.

-Sakura ! appela Shaolan une première fois en arrivant au bout du couloir.

Son appel fut suivit par un rugissement puissant de la part de Kelo, mais malheureusement, aucune réponse ne leur parvint, ce qui fit grimper l'inquiétude des gardiens.

Shaolan ne se soucia même pas de savoir s'il allait pouvoir respirer dans les pièces de ce palais aquatique, sous le lac. Il courrait comme un fou, suivant du mieux qu'il pouvait les pas de Kelo. Étrangement, Tomoyo ne semblait pas les avoir suivis, mais il était bien trop inquiet pour faire attention à cette information.

-Hey la carpette, prends à droite ! Je m'occupe de la gauche ! cria-t-il à Kelo qui rugit pour faire part de son mécontentement en tournant tout de même sur la droite.

La course effrénée reprit de plus belle et Shaolan appela de plus en plus fort, se faisant un sang d'encre maintenant. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sakura ? Était-elle blessée ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'enfonce en ce lieu toute seule ?

Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il était inutile de céder à une telle panique : Sakura n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se faire enlever sans riposter, non ?... Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était inquiet.

Lorsqu'un rugissement tonitruant retentit, Shaolan se tétanisa. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et supposa que ce rugissement était un appel, peut-être pour lui. Il rebroussa chemin pour retourner vers la plus grande pièce qu'il avait traversé, là où lui et Kelo s'étaient quittés. Il espérait que le lion avait eu plus de chance que lui.

Et ce fut le cas. Sakura était là avec Tomoyo et Kelo, elle semblait légèrement boudeuse mais n'avait rien. Elle était assise au sol, essoufflée, et dans ses cheveux s'emmêlaient des débris de porcelaine et des fragments d'un métal jaune et brillant; de l'or.

Sakura croisa un instant le regard de Shaolan lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, et ses prunelles d'émeraude s'éclairèrent un instant, mais encore une fois, elle s'en détourna bien vite en rougissant légèrement, se concentrant à nouveau sur les remontrances de Tomoyo.

Elle avait une nouvelle fois privé Shoalan de ce simple contact et il serra les poings, rageur et impuissant, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'avancer lentement sans interrompre le sermon de Tomoyo tout en gardant une bonne distance. Il pouvait déjà entendre au ton de la dame du lac qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.

-… franchement tu exagères, c'était une bonbonne de Camelot ! C'est très précieux ! Tu imagines si je cassais les cloches de Thor à Ase Gard ?! Fais un peu plus attention, bon sang ! En plus tes gardiens étaient fous d'inquiétude, si tu les avais vus détaler comme des lapins lorsque tu as crié ! rit Tomoyo.

Cette remarque, Shaolan et son amour propre s'en seraient franchement passé. Tout comme Kelo d'ailleurs, le brun put le deviner grâce au regard accablé que les deux gardiens échangèrent. Mais Tomoyo, elle, semblait s'en amuser bien plus que nécessaire.

-Désolée Toyo… répéta la voix piteuse de Sakura alors que sa main frottait son front où une bosse commençait à apparaitre.

Shaolan la regardait se faire sermonner en voutant ses épaules et était toujours partagé entre le soulagement et la colère. Cette petite minute d'anxiété lui paraissait avoir duré une éternité et il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était sans doute inquiété pour rien. Il ne pouvait réprimer le frisson qui le parcourait.

-Désolée de vous avoir inquiété… dit une nouvelle fois la roussette. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un et je lui ai couru après, mais il semblerait que ce n'était qu'un farfadet, raconta Sakura. Il m'a dupé et lorsque j'ai essayé de l'attraper, j'ai fait tomber une bonbonne de Camelot où sont stockées les offrandes… C'est pour ça que j'ai crié.

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu n'aies rien, finit par dire Shaolan, ce qui lui valut un sourire reconnaissant de la part de sa compagne.

-Bien, de toute façon la nuit commence à tomber. On ferait peut-être mieux de dormir ici ce soir. Cet endroit est à l'abri et au sec, ce qui n'est pas simple à trouver lorsqu'on veut camper dans mon fief…

La proposition de Tomoyo fut adoptée, mais pour plus de sécurité, ils décidèrent également de dormir tous ensemble dans la même pièce. Cette idée ne ravissait ni Shaolan, qui voulait profiter de Sakura en toute intimité, ni Tomoyo, qui serait bien partie à la recherche de la plus belle chambre du palais.

Tomoyo s'installa près d'une fenêtre pour fixer à loisir le fond du lac et s'endormit rapidement, bercée par la quiétude de cet univers qu'elle chérissait tant. Shaolan se proposa pour monter la garde, il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à Sakura et préférait la laisser tranquille.

Il fit part de sa décision et se détourna de Sakura et de Kelo pour se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce, mais le lion lui barra la route. Le félin s'approcha doucement de Shaolan et alla même jusqu'à poser son museau sur l'abdomen du brun, le poussant doucement à revenir dans la pièce.

_« Même si je déteste sa façon de m'appeler la carpette, je dois bien avouer qu'il s'est fait un sang d'encre aujourd'hui. Il ne mérite pas que tu le fuis comme ça, Sakura. Explique-toi clairement ! Je vais surveiller le lac. »_

-Kelo dit qu'il va monter la garde… dit simplement Sakura en rougissant légèrement.

Alors que Kelo quittait la pièce, Shaolan, trop heureux, pensait enfin tenir sa chance. Il espérait avoir l'opportunité de s'entretenir avec Sakura sans qu'elle ne se dérobe comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de la journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère opiniâtre de la jeune femme, qui, après le départ du lion, s'était éloignée pour s'installer loin de Shaolan, lui tournant le dos.

Cette action, ou plutôt l'accumulation de tous ces petits riens, mit Shaolan tellement à cran qu'il en perdit tout contrôle.

-Regarde-moi… ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse en serrant les poings.

-Pardon ? demanda Sakura, perdue par cette réplique inattendue.

-Regarde-moi ! Et dis-moi clairement si tu as un problème ! cingla Shaolan en se précipitant sur Sakura.

Près, très près, trop près… trop près pour Sakura qu'il tenait fermement par les poignets. Elle, tétanisée, ne comprenait pas du tout d'où pouvait venir cette rage contenue qui explosait à présent. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour agir au mieux et gérer ses propres pulsions.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Je n'ai aucun… se défendit Sakura.

-Arrête ! Tu m'as évité toute la journée ! exulta Shaolan, trop à cran pour se contenir. Même en ce moment tu évites de me regarder dans les yeux ! Je déteste ça, tu entends ?! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le ! Mais ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas ! Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dur…

Ces mots durs firent frissonner Sakura et Shaolan crut même qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres trembloter. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau, non pas pour pleurer mais pour hurler si fort que Shaolan, trop surpris, en lâcha les poignets de la jeune fille pour s'éloigner d'un pas, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Je n'imagine pas ?! hurla Sakura, rouge pivoine. Tu penses vraiment ça ? Tu penses que c'était simple ?! Et bien non ! Ça ne l'était pas ! C'était même très difficile ! J'étais vraiment contente que tu sois venu avec nous, mais rester près de toi est vraiment trop difficile !

Shaolan fixait, médusé, Sakura lui crier dessus. Elle restait à bonne distance, tremblante de colère et les muscles bandés. Elle dardait sur le brun un regard électrique et semblait effectivement laisser échapper tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle toute la journée. Pourtant à aucun moment Shaolan n'avait imaginé que cette journée avait pu être aussi frustrante pour la jeune fille. D'ailleurs il comprenait encore moins qu'avant pourquoi elle leur avait imposé cette distance.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? questionna-t-il.

La réponse se fit légèrement attendre, le temps que Sakura regroupe ses pensées et qu'elle rougisse un peu avant de détourner le regard.

-Parce que j'avais peur qu'en restant avec toi, je ne sois pas assez concentrée… expliqua-t-elle à mi-mot avec un ton des plus sérieux. Ce fief est désert depuis plus de dix ans, rien ne nous garantit qu'il n'y ait pas d'actions sous-jacentes qui se passent ici à l'insu de tous. Si c'est le ça, je dois rester sur mes gardes, comme toi et comme les autres. J'en ai toujours été capable, mais je n'y arrivais pas aujourd'hui…

Shaolan ne dit rien pendant un temps, ne sachant comment réagir à cette remarque parfaitement justifiée. Lui aussi s'était retenu pour les mêmes raisons, mais il était aussi normal que Sakura réagisse à sa manière. Il se sentait idiot tout à coup. Il aurait pu se douter que ce serait difficile pour elle aussi de faire face à l'inconnu qu'allait créé leur relation de couple. Il s'avança lentement, se doutant que Sakura devait se sentir vulnérable d'avoir ainsi étalé ses sentiments.

-Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Notre relation a changé et il faut nous habituer, c'est tout. Pour moi aussi c'était difficile, dit-il en l'enlaçant avec une langueur calculée.

-C'est vrai ? fit Sakura en nichant son visage contre le torse de Shaolan, avec une moue enfantine totalement irrésistible.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, sourit ce dernier. Surtout lorsque tu fais cette bouille adorable de chat mouillé.

-Je ne fais pas le chat mouillé… s'offusqua-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse, sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre.

-Oh que si ! rit franchement le brun.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Un silence complice et réconfortant qui s'éternisait alors que Shaolan prit les devant, guidant Sakura contre une des grandes fenêtres du palais pour qu'ils puissent admirer ensemble ce paysage fantastique et s'apaiser enfin. Apaiser leur besoin l'un de l'autre en s'enlaçant. Apaiser les battements de leurs cœurs qui avaient subi l'angoisse croissante de la journée.

Ce long moment de tendresse ne s'interrompit que lorsque Sakura posa une question qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Comment ça va se passer, pour nous ? demanda-t-elle, couchée contre la cuisse de son amant pour regarder les bancs de poissons.

-Et bien j'imagine que nous allons devoir apprendre à jongler entre nos sentiments et nos obligations, apaisa Shaolan, les yeux rivés vers le même endroit qu'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'on y arrivera.

Le couple sombra dans un sommeil précaire après les paroles de Shaolan. Malgré ces interrogations, la nuit avait été un excellent moment. Elle avait réuni les deux amants jusqu'au petit matin. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient un fin et ce moment n'échappait pas à la règle. Le matin arriva bien vite et la route reprit de bonne heure.

Il fut rapidement temps de reprendre le chemin du lac de Myrddin et du temple d'Avalon.

Sakura écumait à nouveau les airs avec Kelo, comme la veille, pendant que Shaolan et Tomoyo se mettaient en chasse pour trouver les fameux Lancelots. Le lac n'était plus très loin. Il ne leur fallut qu'une journée de plus pour le trouver.

Shaolan fixa Tomoyo longuement, marchand juste derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête soudainement. Sans aucune raison apparente.

-On dirait… oui… qu'il va pleuvoir. Ou plutôt… Sakura ! C'est là ! appela-t-elle.

-Où ?

-Là ! C'est ce lac ! C'est le lac de Myrddin !

Elle désignait un grand lac dont l'eau semblait presque noire tant il était profond. Il était si étendu que personne n'en voyait le bout, semblant s'étendre sur des kilomètres entiers. Mais aucune trace de lueurs bleutées auraient pu laisser entendre la présence de Lancelot…

-Tu es sûre ? J'ai déjà survolé ce lac et je n'ai vu aucun Lancelot. Kelo dit qu'il ne sent rien de particulier.

-J'en suis certaine, il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour voir des Lancelots, parce que l'après-midi est encore trop présente et le soleil trop haut dans le ciel. Mais l'air a changé sans la moindre raison et on dirait qu'une tempête va déferler alors que l'air est dégagé. Allons-y.

-Ok… marmonna Sakura en se posant au sol.

Elle descendit de sa monture et avança vers le lac, sur la berge. Tomoyo la rejoignit en une enjambée et les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent un instant le lac sombre qui leur faisait face. Puis elles s'adressèrent un regard et un petit sourire espiègle avant de faire la chose la plus surprenante que Shaolan ait vu. Sous son regard exorbité, les deux jeunes femmes se déshabillèrent sans la moindre pudeur. D'abord les chaussures, puis le casque de valkyrie que portait Sakura, l'écharpe verte, la robe… Juste à côté, Tomoyo faisait de même et se déshabillait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en sous-vêtement comme Sakura. Tout cela sous le regard médusé de Shaolan qui bégaya :

-M-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! S-Sakura ! Tomoyo ! Si Eriol apprend que je t'ai vu nue, il me tuera ! Rhabillez-vous nom de Dieu !

-Tout doux, Casanova. On est en maillot de bain. Comment penses-tu qu'on puisse rejoindre Avalon… demanda Tomoyo, amusée.

-Il faut y aller à la nage, gros bêta, compléta Sakura. Tomoyo et moi, nous y allons. Seuls ceux qui peuvent utiliser l'eau son capable de s'y rendre, les autres n'ont simplement pas assez d'air pour y parvenir…

-Nous serons de retour d'ici deux ou trois heures… enfin j'espère. Attendez-nous jusqu'au lever du soleil.

L'incertitude et la nervosité de Tomoyo étaient palpables et augmentaient encore les craintes de Shaolan. Mais il ne dit rien et lorsque les jeunes filles furent prêtes à entrer dans l'eau glacée du lac, il s'avança sans un mot pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras. Il caressa son dos mis à nu avec une grande douceur, sentant Sakura se tendre à l'endroit de sa brulure. Mais les mains douces et chaudes eurent raison de ses appréhensions et Sakura frémit un instant, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte sans un mot, ne sachant que faire.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire avant que je parte ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Du genre « sois prudente » où « ne casse pas tout » ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais… sourit le brun, respirant fortement dans les cheveux de la roussette. Et puis j'ai confiance en vous, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour Tomoyo.

Cette dernière acquiesça et les deux femmes se mirent en route, entrant lentement dans l'eau glacée. Elle leur arrivait à la taille lorsque Shaolan les interpela une dernière fois.

-Hey Sakura ! Ne casse pas tout… souffla-t-il avec un sourire empli de tendresse qui ressemblait plus à un « sois prudente ».

Car même s'il n'en disait rien, il était dur pour lui de rester sur cette berge et de les voir s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de ce lac inconnu.

Tomoyo avait déjà pris de l'avance et Sakura devait se dépêcher pour tenir la cadence. Elle allait presque la perde de vue dans cette nuit noire et avec ce brouillard opaque. D'autant plus que la nage de Sakura, loin d'être mauvaise, était néanmoins incapable d'égaler celle de la dame du lac. Sakura décida donc de s'en remettre au crawl, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de repérer les légers, presque inaudibles, clapotis que faisait Tomoyo, déjà loin devant. Avec toute la poudre de Nyèvre, il était presque impossible de se repérer. Jamais elle n'aurait trouvé ce lieu en volant sur le dos de Kelo. Pourtant Tomoyo semblait se repérer à merveille et avancer sans crainte, mue par son instinct.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de nage, la température de l'eau chuta encore, faisant grincer les dents de Sakura. Mais la jeune reine ne fit pas la moindre réflexion pour autant, attendant que la maitresse des lieux ne parle.

-C'est là… révéla cette dernière. Regarde, des Lancelots sont juste là… On a réussi.

Effectivement, les Lancelots apparaissaient une à une, de magnifiques petites fées aux ailes bleutées et lumineuses qui luisaient dans la nuit, virolant et se rassemblant autour d'un minuscule ilot de terre surplombé d'un pavillon de jardin en feryl, faite d'anciens piliers sculptés au langage runique du petit peuple. L'endroit était baigné de la lumière bleutée et idyllique des fées qui semblaient danser le retour de leur prélat.

Sakura fut la première sur l'îlot. Tomoyo avait préféré admirer la vue et graver cet instant dans sa mémoire.

La prétendante au trône préférait de loin sortir de cette eau aussi froide que de la neige et monta rapidement sur la berge pour pénétrer dans le pavillon, à l'abri du vent. L'endroit n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis sa première visite, lorsque Tomoyo était devenue sa première prélat, plusieurs années plus tôt. Sans surprise, elle reconnut un puits au centre du pavillon. Un puits sans fond dans lequel elles allaient devoir s'engouffrer pour entrer dans le royaume fabuleux du fief du Sud, qui vivait sous la surface.

-On fait la course jusqu'à Avalon ? proposa Tomoyo dans le dos de Sakura. À moins que tu n'acceptes déjà ta défaite certaine…

-Ne me sous-estime pas trop… je pourrais très bien te battre sur ton propre terrain, répliqua Sakura, piquée dans son orgueil.

-Prête ? Je peux aussi te laisser quelques secondes d'avance… proposa Tomoyo avec vanité, juste pour faire enrager sa cousine.

-Go !

Les deux jeunes femmes plongèrent en même temps dans l'étroit bassin, réalisant avec un grand plaisir que l'eau y était bien plus chaude qu'à l'extérieur. Elles nagèrent toujours plus loin dans le tunnel qui s'élargissait pour déboucher sur un énorme espace éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Elles y croisèrent bon nombre de bancs de poissons colorés et aventureux qui, par curiosité, venaient s'approcher des deux jeunes femmes avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsque la lumière de la surface se raréfia, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement, ce fut celle du corail qui prit le relais, jouant de ses couleurs fluorescentes pour éclairer les fonds de milles reflets. Et au centre de ces merveilleuses lumières trônait fièrement le temple d'Avalon. Un superbe château creusé dans la pierre et incrusté de coraux de couleurs incroyables.

Le temple semblait ne faire qu'un avec le lac, comme s'il en était le prolongement. Il siégeait fièrement au milieu de ces profondeurs colorées. Ses colonnes de pierre et ses dômes lui donnaient une allure splendide et majestueuse que Tomoyo ne put qu'admirer.

Sans surprise, Sakura perdit sa course contre Tomoyo. Malgré tous ses efforts pour maitriser l'eau, elle était loin d'égaler Tomoyo qui fendait l'eau et s'enfonçait vers le palais. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, même si elle n'avait pas de nageoires, ni de branchies, Tomoyo n'en demeurait pas moins une véritable sirène. Sans doute la créature la plus rapide dans les milieux marins.

À cette profondeur, les mouvements de Sakura étaient difficiles et la pression sur ses muscles presque insupportable. Mais elle tenait bon, gardant toute son attention focalisée sur le palais de corail baigné de lueurs chatoyantes.

À l'inverse de la tour du Tropaïon, Avalon avait pour seul et unique but de servir le prélat de l'eau et demeurait caché aux yeux de tous. Les deux jeunes femmes observaient la magnificence du temple aux allures de château, se délectant de chaque détail qui leur était révélé au cours de leur progression.

Tomoyo ressentait un mélange de sentiments contradictoires à sa vue : la nostalgie, la crainte, la colère, l'amour…

_« Je suis rentrée à la maison… »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser un instant alors que son pied nu touchait le sol granuleux du grand balcon de la demeure. Elle avança lentement la main pour invoquer Noah. Puis elle le brandit pour que sa magie entre en contact avec un corail en forme de stèle, au centre du balcon.

Alors que Sakura arrivait à son tour, elle put voir la stèle s'animer d'une lumière bleue et colorer lentement les murs du temple. Peu à peu, les lumières de la façade s'éteignirent pour laisser apparaitre des centaines de portes sur le bâtiment, s'ouvrant en laissant quelques bulles s'échapper.

Le temple d'Avalon leur tendait les bras.

Tomoyo tendit la main, comme pour ouvrir les pans d'un épais rideau qui déchira l'eau pour laisser découvrir l'intérieur du palais où de l'oxygène abondait. Elle fut rapidement suivie de Sakura qui, même avec le pouvoir de l'eau, préférait amplement respirer l'air des humains.

Elles pénétrèrent une grande pièce, immense comme un hall de bal, emplie d'air frais et respirable. Sakura y reprit son souffle avec difficulté à l'inverse de Tomoyo qui n'avait aucun mal à se réhabituer à ce mode de respiration.

-Tu devrais t'entrainer plus souvent, la réprimanda d'ailleurs Tomoyo en regardant sa cousine de haut.

Mais Sakura l'ignora superbement, posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour reprendre contenance. Elle se redressa ensuite pour prendre un grande et bruyante bouffée d'air avant de se retourner et d'arborer une mine mortellement sérieuse et inquiète pour demander :

-Ça va aller ? Avant qu'on pénètre dans cette autre pièce, j'ai besoin de savoir… Chercher ton arme ne me semblait pas si urgent, alors si c'est trop dur de revenir ici…

Tomoyo fut touchée par cette sollicitude de la part de sa reine, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de traitement. Elle fit un sourire à sa cousine avant de répondre d'une voix décidée.

-C'est bon. Merci Sakura, mais je vais le faire. Je ne faisais que retarder l'échéance… maintenant je suis prête. Merci de m'avoir toujours soutenue et d'avoir gardé ce terrible secret. Et plus que tout, merci d'être là, en ce moment.

-C'est parfaitement normal, tu as toujours fait pareil pour moi, dit Sakura en faisant des signes de mains dans l'air, comme pour balayer la remarque. Oh regarde ! Des serviettes chaudes ! Super ! Il est vraiment prévoyant le tonton ! plaisanta-t-elle en se précipitant sur la petite table pour prendre une grande serviette.

Alors qu'elle s'emmitouflait dans le doux tissu en soupirant d'aise, Tomoyo la dépassa d'un air agacé sans jeter un seul regard aux serviettes.

-Je n'ai pas froid… bougonna-t-elle instantanément, ignorant les serviettes et tapotant de son sceptre pour faire apparaitre la robe d'apparat de sa mère, son vêtement de prélat.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonnée… fit Sakura, légèrement dépitée.

Une fois sèche, elle attacha la serviette autour de sa taille et envia silencieusement la maitrise magique de sa cousine. Elle était parfaitement incapable de faire apparaitre un vêtement et encore moins de le placer directement sur son corps. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de garder ses sous-vêtements légèrement humides et sa serviette en guise de vêtements.

Elle soupira de cette constatation sur sa médiocre maitrise de la magie, puis s'avança pour rattraper sa cousine qui avait déjà avancé jusqu'au prochain mur, et la prochaine porte qu'elles allaient devoir franchir.

-Il doit attendre… souffla Tomoyo en posant un instant sa main sur la paroi.

Sakura l'observa faire de loin. Elles s'arrêtaient juste devant une nouvelle porte, la porte de la salle de l'épreuve d'Avalon… Une porte toute ronde, devancée de deux lourdes grilles et dont les deux clenches semblaient manquantes.

Il allait falloir la jouer finement pour ne pas fâcher le maitre des lieux. Car l'être irascible qui vivait dans le temple était au moins aussi effrayant que Maboroshi… Si la porte de la salle de l'épreuve était close, cela signifiait sans doute qu'il désirait que les deux jeunes femmes se fassent connaitre en bonne et due forme. Il allait donc falloir faire preuve de tact.

-NOAH ! C'est moi ! Tomoyo ! Maman m'a demandé de venir alors me voilà ! Ouvre cette _saleté de porte_ !

Aucune réponse.

-Tomoyo… soupira Sakura d'une voix basse. Il déteste ce nom. Tu ne pouvais pas plus mal choisir tes mots… Si tu es venue pour le faire enrager, autant que je reparte tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir à cause d'une lame de fond qu'il aurait déclenché en représailles ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a mauvais caractère…

Mais Tomoyo s'entêta, plus opiniâtre que jamais. Elle avait déjà bien trop attendu ce moment, elle ne pouvait plus enfermer en elle cette colère qui la dévorait.

-Noah ! Excalibur, Kurogane! Qu'importe ! Ce n'est qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres. Finalement, les noms servent à ceux qui se font appeler, mais après mon départ, plus personne ne t'appellera jamais : alors savoure et obéis. Ou-vre ! s'époumona-t-elle, excédée et d'une méchanceté rare chez elle.

Mais toujours rien. Le maitre des lieux était entêté, au moins autant qu'elle. Tomoyo serra les poings, à bout de patience. Elle se mordait la lèvre à en saigner et elle tremblait. C'était si dur pour elle de se retrouver, ici… tout près de lui…

Sakura regardait sa cousine, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Toute cette histoire était bien mal partie… Tomoyo avait toujours veillé à garder son sang-froid, et à s'adresser à Kurogane de la façon la plus désobligeante et la plus déplaisante qui soit, veillant à le nommer par les noms qu'il détestait le plus comme Noah. Son véritable nom, que l'histoire n'avait jamais retenu, était Kurogane, l'esprit de l'épée noire, mais pour Tomoyo, il avait encore un autre nom. Un nom qu'elle seule pouvait prononcer et qui lui inspirait à la fois la colère, la tristesse et la honte. Ce nom qu'elle détestait qu'elle ne souffla qu'à demi-mot.

-Papa…

Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure qu'elle avait laissé échapper en soupirant de honte alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient et que sa tête descendait, les yeux fermés et le dos vouté. Mais cela suffit à ce que la grille s'ouvre en un cliquetis métallique. Il ne restait plus que la porte qui s'ouvrait en lui insufflant de l'eau dans les deux endroits creux, à la place des clenches. Sakura s'attaqua au côté droit pendant que Tomoyo s'occupait du gauche. À deux, elles eurent vite fait d'ouvrir cette porte et lorsque les deux battants émirent un grincement en bougeant, Sakura vit apparaitre une nouvelle pièce totalement immergée d'eau bleu marine.

Elle allait s'y engouffrer lorsque Tomoyo la retint par le bras.

-Attends, Sakura. Laisse-moi y aller, seule… s'il te plait…

Sakura se retourna, légèrement surprise. Elle étudia un instant le visage de sa cousine, rencontrant ses yeux marine décidés, ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes et ses poings toujours serrés à lui en faire rougir les jointures. Sakura n'aimait pas du tout la voir comme ça, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de la dévisager. Elle la sonda si longtemps que Tomoyo crut un moment que la reine allait refuser, mais alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, Sakura s'avança et déposa une bise sur la joue de Tomoyo.

-Je te laisse y aller. Mais avant que tu ne partes… Sommes-nous ici pour récupérer la totalité de ton arme ou parce que tu as des reproches à faire à ton père ?

La question dégrisa Tomoyo, qui réalisa qu'effectivement, elle glissait doucement sur le chemin de la colère. Si sa mère lui avait demandé de venir, ce n'était certainement pas pour ça… Elle se ressaisit, les idées plus claires grâce à la question de Sakura. Cette dernière vit tout de suite le changement d'attitude de la dame du lac et sourit.

-Alors tout va bien… murmura-t-elle.

Tomoyo sourit à son tour avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'eau. Une eau chaude et revigorante, une eau chaleureuse même, et pleine de vie, qui semblait l'envelopper doucement, comme un parent pourrait le faire pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son enfant. Une eau qui lui rappelait en tout point sa chère mère.

_« La nostalgie sans doute… »_ se dit-elle, plongeant toujours plus profondément dans la pièce.

La pièce n'était pas aussi éclairée que le reste du temple. Cette salle était très profondément enfoncée dans le lac et les rayons de la lumière du jour n'y parvenaient plus. L'endroit aurait pu paraitre sombre si les coraux n'avaient pas été aussi colorés et chatoyants. Ils éclairaient de leurs lueurs rassurantes la progression de Tomoyo.

Elle n'eut pas à nager longtemps. Elle trouva rapidement la stèle qu'elle était venue chercher, toujours bercée de cette enivrante lueur bleue qui rappelait les Lancelots.

Adossé à la stèle se trouvait un homme, grand, musclé. Aux mêmes cheveux noir qu'elle et au même nez aquilin. L'homme la regardait nager avec un air appréciateur et fier. Il couvait de ses yeux rouges sang celle qu'il n'avait jamais quitté des yeux, même enfermé dans son palais, même sans qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien…

-Bon retour à Avalon, ma fille, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix enraillée, probablement de ne pas avoir parlé à un humain depuis plusieurs années. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Tomoyo s'arrêta à bonne distance de lui, juste assez près pour lui parler mais trop loin pour se toucher. L'eau s'était refroidie mais la jeune femme n'y fit pas attention, elle préférait se focaliser sur les yeux rubis de son père.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour toi ! cracha-t-elle, hargneuse. Maman… m'a fait passer un message, et j'ai suivi sa dernière volonté… c'est tout. Je suis là pour mon arme… rien de plus…

Kurogane sourit, nullement étonné par le comportement de sa fille. Il comprenait sa colère. Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu souvent, lui la connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir toujours surveillée grâce à la magie de l'eau. Il était conscient qu'elle avait cruellement souffert de l'absence d'un père. Lui aussi d'ailleurs mais pour une petite fille, les choses étaient bien plus injustes et bien plus difficiles à comprendre. Même si cet éloignement était nécessaire. Même si c'était pour le bien de tout un peuple… Il avait fait son devoir, et pour cela il avait abandonné son seul et unique enfant.

Bien entendu, le devoir n'excusait rien aux yeux de Tomoyo. Au fond d'elle-même, elle trouvait plus simple de le détester tout simplement plutôt que de s'accrocher à un faux espoir et d'être déçue. Elle était convaincue que le vide à l'intérieur de son cœur ne se comblerait jamais.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Je vais te la donner, bien sûr. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire…

-Je n'ai pas le temps ! Sakura m'attend !

La réplique était aussi immature qu'une remarque d'enfant et Tomoyo s'en maudit dès que les premières syllabes traversèrent ses lèvres. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'était comportée comme une peste ingrate à chaque fois qu'elle avait été en présence de son père. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était presque jamais arrivé. Heureusement ou malheureusement…

-Tomoyo, considère que c'est une requête d'un père envers sa fille… s'il te plait…

Ces mots étaient si étranges à entendre que l'espace d'un instant, Tomoyo en perdit sa verve, s'inclinant légèrement pour faire signe à son père de parler. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de s'installer sur la stèle de corail, signe qu'elle était prête à écouter. Mais pour Kurogane, c'était déjà une grande victoire et il ne cacha pas son sourire. Il regarda sa petite fille, si grande à présent, jouer avec ses longs cheveux noirs, comme si elle n'allait écouter le récit que d'une oreille, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le dieu de l'eau. Il l'observa encore un instant, savourant sa présence. Dans ses gestes, dans ses attitudes, dans sa prestance… elle lui rappelait en tout point Sonomi. Elle avait hérité de sa grâce, de sa sensualité, de sa beauté aussi. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant, il le voyait bien. Il avait vu, impuissant, le jeune homme nommé Eriol s'avancer lentement vers elle et lui voler son cœur sans vergogne, allant même jusqu'à la faire pleurer.

_Sale con_…

Alors maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin pour lui tout seul, il voulait en profiter avant d'être séparé à nouveau.

-Tu as tellement grandi, divagua-t-il un instant. La dernière fois que tu es venue ici, tu n'avais que 5 ans… Et avec Sakura, vous êtes devenues les plus jeunes humaines à venir dans mon temple…

-7 ans. J'avais 7 ans, corrigea Tomoyo, agacée. Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à me dire que : « Hey, tu sais quoi ? Je suis ton papa ! Je sais que tu aimerais bien que je vienne te voir, en haut, mais j'ai trop de travail ici. Je te promets de passer te voir dès que j'ai un peu de temps ! » Résultat des courses ? Niet, nada… Tu n'es jamais venu. Pas une fois… Tu n'as passé que de rares appels grâce aux miroirs d'eau. Alors laisse tomber la nostalgie, ça ne prend pas. Si tu ne te mets pas à table tout de suite, je me barre… avec ou sans ta bénédiction…

Tomoyo avait répliqué avec toute sa colère, sa rage et son désespoir, montrant pour la première fois à quel point elle avait été seule et triste pendant cette période. Peut-être qu'effectivement, il était un peu tard pour reparler de ça…

-Je suis désolé… Tomoyo… dit le dieu, d'un ton plus sérieux et plus triste que jamais, conscient que jamais il ne rattraperait ce qu'il avait perdu. Je ne peux même pas imaginer comme ça a dû être dur pour toi, de grandir en sachant que ton père était… si loin de toi. Mais il le fallait. Ma puce… Le fief ne pouvait pas se passer d'un dieu. Ta mère avait trop besoin de force pour maintenir l'équilibre…

Un court silence reçut cette vérité pendant que Tomoyo reprenait contenance.

-Je sais déjà tout ça… finit-elle par murmurer, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux alors que sa voix tremblotait. Je sais que tu ne peux pas partir d'ici. Que tu as tout fait pour aider maman quand le Mitsu-jima a été envahi… Je sais que tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Mais j'avoue que je me suis souvent dite… que si tu avais parjuré ton serment, si tu avais quitté ton temple… tu aurais pu la sauver… Avec toute ta puissance…

-J'ai tout fait, Tomoyo, coupa-t-il, d'un ton sûr et convaincant qui surprit Tomoyo.

Son regard se durcit en un instant, soutenant celui, combatif, de son père. Elle ne pouvait tolérer cela. Elle qui avait dû grandir sans père et avait perdu sa mère, ne pouvait supporter qu'il ne se sente pas coupable.

-Je ne crois pas non… fit Tomoyo en dardant sur son père un regard qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Pourtant Kurogane s'entêta, s'approchant légèrement de sa fille pour ancrer son regard aux yeux violines de sa fille.

-Si ma puce. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais et je ne regrette rien, dit-il avec aplomb. J'ai tenu ma parole envers ta mère et j'ai fait ce qu'un père devait faire… J'ai protégé ta vie. J'ai tué tous tes poursuivants et je me suis assuré que tu arrives saine et sauve à Baseen-Dar.

Son affirmation fit l'effet d'une véritable bombe pour Tomoyo. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable pour elle. Cela devait être un mensonge, rien de plus… Parce que si ce que Kurogane affirmait était la vérité, cela signifiait que Sonomi serait restée seule et sans soutien pour protéger Tomoyo.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire mais pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge dans le regard franc de Kurogane. Elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse, de la nostalgie, mais pas de tromperie.

-Non… Ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer Tomoyo, réalisant à quel point elle s'était trompée.

Ensuite, Kurogane lui expliqua tout. Il lui dit comment il avait battu tous les sous-fifres d'Endor qui avaient suivi Tomoyo jusqu'à la porte qui l'avait menée à Baseen-Dar, sans même qu'elle le sache. Il lui expliqua que le temps leur était compté à l'époque et qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir.

-…Mais ta fuite a pris beaucoup de temps, et les Endorains étaient très nombreux, continua Kurogane. Lorsque je suis retourné auprès de Sonomi, après ton départ pour Baseen-Dar, elle était déjà aux prises avec Zef…

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, il lui semblait que plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait besoin de se libérer de tout ça, de laisser sa tristesse, sa détresse sortir enfin. Ses yeux rouges fixaient sans ciller ceux violines de sa fille alors qu'il la laissait lire en lui. En le voyant ainsi, aussi désemparé, Tomoyo réalisa pour la première fois à quel point l'amour de son père pour sa mère était puissant et inconditionnel. Combien il avait dû être difficile pour lui de la laisser, sachant probablement que sans son soutien, elle ne survivrait pas.

-…j'ai finalement repoussé le nécromancien, mais Sonomi était bien trop mal en point. Ses blessures étaient trop importantes… expliqua-t-il, fermant les yeux à ce souvenir douloureux. Elle m'a demandé si tu allais bien avec ses dernières forces. Je lui ai répondu que oui et elle m'a souri. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance… Nous avons fait ce que tous parents auraient fait : protéger la vie de notre enfant. Même si le prix a été très élevé, trop élevé… Je ne regrette rien.

-Vous m'avez… sauvée… ? Moi… Tout ça c'était pour moi ? demanda Tomoyo, alors que ses larmes coulaient et se mélangeaient à l'eau du lac.

-C'est ce que les parents font, répondit simplement Kurogane.

Étrangement, cette simple phrase, lancée comme une évidence, eut l'effet d'un raz-de-marée sur le cœur de Tomoyo. Pour la toute première fois, elle ressentait l'amour de son père. Elle se sentait aimée et désirée, elle qui avait toujours pensé être un fardeau. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir soulagée d'avoir bénéficié de cette protection parce qu'elle avait couté la vie à sa mère. Mais quelque part dans les tréfonds de son âme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chérir cette révélation. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour la sauver…

-Relève la tête mon enfant, les choses ne sont pas si tristes… Je n'ai pas pu sauver le corps de Sonomi, mais son esprit vit toujours… Elle se déplace entre ce monde et l'autre suivant ses désirs, affirma Kurogane d'un air tendre en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre… tu as déjà compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Tomoyo tourna la tête pour scruter le lac, poussée par un étrange pressentiment. Comme si une petite voix au fond de son cœur lui susurrait qu'elle savait déjà où se trouvait sa mère.

-Je… L'eau du lac… Maman serait devenue… l'eau du lac ? s'étonna-t-elle sans savoir réellement d'où lui venait cette certitude. Elle est là…

_« Pas exactement ma chérie… _répondit la voix envoutante et délicieuse de Sonomi qui provenait du lac tout entier, comme si elle se répercutait sur chaque corail, chaque pierre._ Je suis heureuse de te retrouver enfin, ma petite Tomoyo. Ton père et moi avons tant espéré ce moment… chaque jour… Nous t'avons regardée grandir et devenir chaque jour plus forte et plus belle. Et nous t'aimons chaque jour un peu plus, c'est pour cela que nous ne pouvons pas être n'importe quelle eau… Nous avons fait tout ça pour notre petite fille… nous sommes ton eau. Ton eau à toi et rien qu'à toi… Nous ne te laisserons plus jamais seule… »_

-Nous serons toujours là. À partir de maintenant, nous ne te laisserons plus seule… Surtout avec la guerre qui se prépare, abonda Kurogane. J'ai changé ta mère en eau avec pratiquement tous les pouvoirs qu'il me restait suite à mon combat contre Zef. Cet acte avait bien entendu un prix puisque j'ai utilisé tant de magie que je ne peux plus quitter ce lieu. C'est Avalon qui me maintient en vie tant que je me nourris de sa magie. Mais il y a une chose qu'il me reste à faire… Je reste l'esprit le plus puissant de ce fief, celui à qui l'eau obéit… Tu auras à tes cotés l'eau et le dieu. Ensemble, nous te protègerons.

-Mais, si vous faites ça… vous allez disparaitre, réalisa Tomoyo.

_« Non, ma puce… nous resterons dans ton esprit et dans ton cœur. Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, même si nos corps disparaissent, il nous restera toujours nos âmes… »_

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre… pas encore une fois…

-Tu le dois ma chérie. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire d'autre… Tomoyo, tu dois comprendre que lorsque j'ai changé ta maman en eau, j'ai sacrifié ma vie. Nous sommes morts lors de cette attaque, expliqua Kurogane. Nous avons fait ça pour une bonne raison, nous voulions te venir en aide. Tu es notre raison de vivre…

-Mais papa… tu ne pourras plus protéger Avalon… tu ne seras plus le dieu de l'eau.

-Je serai juste un papa, sourit Kurogane. Ce sera suffisant.

C'en était trop pour Tomoyo qui tomba en larmes, s'écroulant dans les bras de son père qui l'enserrait pour la première fois. Il la garda contre lui un long moment, savourant ce moment unique où il pouvait l'avoir ainsi, juste pour lui. Il embrassait son front et respirait fortement alors que Tomoyo pleurait sans discontinuer, versant probablement toute les larmes de son corps… Quant à Kurogane, lui-même oscillait du rire aux larmes.

Ils parlèrent, longtemps. De l'enfance de Tomoyo, de la terre, des bêtises de Sakura et même d'Eriol. Des choses importantes et de celles qui étaient insignifiantes, rattrapant en une nuit le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

C'était peu… c'était loin d'être assez pour dire tout ce qu'il y avait à dire… mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce que maintenant, Tomoyo savait. Ce qui comptait avait été dit et il ne restait qu'à profiter du temps passer ensemble.

Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Tomoyo n'avait plus honte de ce secret qu'elle avait gardé pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'avait plus honte d'être née d'un amour interdit ni d'être la fille du dieu de l'eau. Elle était fière de ce que ses parents avaient été capables d'accomplir…

Elle voulait que tout le monde sache à quel point elle avait été aimée…

… elle voulait se débarrasser de ce secret qui était maintenant sa plus grande fierté.

A suivre…

Review ?

**Question de Seï :**

Alors le fief des grands lacs était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?  
>Que pensez-vous de Kurogane comme papa de Tomoyo ?<br>Des spéculations sur la suite des évènements ?

31


End file.
